Le triangle du sang
by dragoloveblog
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione sort de ses études de droit au bras de Blaise Zabini, la nouvelle surprend. Le plus réfractaire à leur couple reste évidemment Drago Malefoy qui tente par tous les moyens de la discréditer, amenant Hermione à le surveiller et à s'intéresser de près à ses secrètes occupations. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le danger était si près.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'annonce publique

**Nouvelle histoire : Le triangle du sang**

 ****

 **Chapitre 1 : L'annonce publique**

 ****

 **_Δ_**

Hermione se rongeait nerveusement les ongles sur son canapé en cuir noir, tout en jetant des regards frénétiques à la fenêtre ouverte de son salon. Son regard bifurqua vers l'horloge murale face à elle, puis de nouveau elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau ce qui indiquait que le hibou qu'elle attendait n'avait aucune raison d'être en retard. Aucune intempérie ne ralentirait son vol.  
\- Combien de temps va durer cette comédie ? Lui lança une voix masculine étouffée.  
\- N'entre pas ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant précipitamment du canapé pour coller son oreille à la porte du couloir, menant aux autres pièces de l'appartement.  
\- Hermione, je ne vais pas rester cloitré dans le couloir toute la journée.  
Il y eu un bruissement d'aile et Hermione se retourna en direction de la fenêtre le cœur battant. Ce n'était malheureusement qu'un pigeon et un profond soupire s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la porte et s'assis sur le parquet en bois massif.  
\- Tout va bien aller Hermione, renchérit la voix derrière la porte. Tu étais la meilleure de notre promotion, la meilleure en tout. On te proposera forcément un poste intéressant.  
\- Je ne veux pas d'un poste intéressant, répliqua-t-elle. Je veux un poste passionnant !  
\- Cela ne mérite tout de même pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil, insista-t-il.  
\- C'est facile pour toi, tu as déjà signé un contrat et tu commences dans une semaine.  
\- Oui d'accord, mais je ne me fais aucun soucis concertant ton...  
La phrase resta en suspens et Hermione colla davantage son oreille à la porte.  
\- Mon quoi ? Insista-t-elle.  
Il n'y eu aucune réponse.  
\- Blaise ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mon quoi ?  
Hermione s'écarta quelque peu de la porte pour pouvoir l'entrouvrir. Blaise avait disparu.  
\- Si la conversation t'ennuyait, il fallait le dire !  
A peine eut-elle finis sa phrase qu'elle le vit sortir de leur chambre, une lettre à la main.  
\- Ca vient du ministère, dit Blaise en lui tendant l'enveloppe d'un air inquiet.  
\- Je voix que la confiance règne, fit Hermione d'une voix amère en lui arrachant des mains. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête si tu as si tu crois tant en mes capacités ?  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione prit soin de refermer la porte du couloir derrière elle, alla fermer la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
Que se passerait-il si personne ne lui offrait le moindre poste ? Que se passerait-il si on lui proposait quelque chose d'ennuyeux et inintéressant ? Elle huma l'odeur de la lettre. Elle sentait le parfum, le parfum de femme. Surement celui de la secrétaire qui avait refermé et envoyé le courrier.  
\- Alors ? S'enquit la voix de Blaise à travers le mur.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.  
Blaise ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'avança vers Hermione d'une démarche assurée. Cette dernière, dans un premier temps surprise, s'empressa de cacher la lettre derrière son dos. Cependant Blaise, n'avait nullement l'intention de lui arracher.  
\- Allez ouvre-là Hermione, fit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis sur qu'elle renferme une très bonne nouvelle. Plus on aura rapidement pris connaissance de cette lettre, plus vite on pourra aller fêter ça. Et je ne parle même pas ta joie quand tu l'annonceras à tes amis.  
Ses amis... Hermione avait presque oublié ce détail. Dans une semaine, elle et Blaise rentreraient à Londres et ils devraient se rendre au dîné qu'Harry avait organisé. Tous ses amis étaient impatients d'enfin rencontrer la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant huit mois et elle n'avait pas une seule fois réussis à leur avouer qu'il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini.  
\- Allez, respire profondément et ouvre-là, murmura Blaise.  
\- Arrête d'être aussi prévenant, c'est agaçant.  
Cependant, Hermione finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et en sortit un petit parchemin. Elle lu, avec une grande concentration, le contenu de la lettre avant de la remettre dans l'enveloppe toujours sans un mot. Blaise quant à lui, n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit. Etait-il possible que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle ? Est-il possible qu'on ne confie pas à Hermione le poste qu'elle méritait ?  
Hermione se laissa doucement tomber sur le dossier du canapé et elle fixa le plafond d'un air perdu. Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en se demandant quoi faire. Lui poser une main réconfortant sur l'épaule ? La laisser gérer toute seule ?  
\- Ils ne proposent jamais ça à quelqu'un venant de terminer ses trois années de droit, souffla Hermione à voix basse. C'est... Les compétences requises et le poste ne sont pas en adéquation. Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Hermione, peut-être que c'est mieux que ce que tu penses, tenta Blaise.  
\- Evidemment que c'est mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Ils m'offrent d'être l'adjointe d'Alicia Becker.  
\- La chef du Magenmagot ? Demanda Baise surpris. Mais ce sont toujours des personnes très expérimentées qui ont ce poste ! Je veux dire... Les adjoints finissent toujours par devenir chef du magenmagot par la suite. Au niveau hiérarchique tu vas être la deuxième du département de la justice magique !  
\- Oui, répondit Hermione dont le sourire s'élargissait.  
Toute la tension ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt s'évacua lorsqu'ils explosèrent de rire à l'unisson.  
\- Mince Hermione, je n'en reviens pas ! Tu vas être l'adjointe d'Alicia Becker ! Mes plus sincères félicitations !  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione se jeta sur Blaise pour le renverser sur le canapé et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui le soir même, il fut accueillit par une tornade de feux.  
\- Ca y est ! Ron a enfin eu son diplôme, lâcha-t-elle d'un un soupire de soulagement. Je ne supportais plus ses allusions incessantes sur le fait que toi, tu avais été admis comme aurore dès tes dix-sept ans et que ce n'était pas « juste ».  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.  
\- Et Neville ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Un nouvel aurore également.  
\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il se tournerait vers les plantes, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même. Je l'imaginais bien être professeur à Poudlard.  
\- Peut-être qu'il y reviendra plus tard. La guerre nous a tous changé tu sais...  
Harry se débarrassa de son manteau et suivit Ginny dans le salon de leur toute nouvelle maison à Godric's Hollow.  
\- Tu n'as pas posé la question, mais je te le dis quand même... Ron m'a dit que Malefoy avait également réussis son examen final d'Aurore.  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Harry avec amertume. Tu sais, on travaillait souvent avec eux sur des cas pratiques, pour les aider à se former et Malefoy semblait...  
Harry s'arrêta comme pour mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.  
\- Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'intéressait réellement au diplôme.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Il semblait se foutre royalement des notes ou des appréciations de ses professeurs. C'est comme s'il voulait juste apprendre et pas forcement recevoir les félicitations des membres du jury.  
\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, avoua Ginny. Certains se concentrent trop sur les notes et pas sur le réel engagement que cela demande.  
\- Tu es comme les autres ! S'exclama Harry agacé. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que je veux dire.  
\- Oh eh bien excuse-moi de ne pas être assez intelligente pour ça ! De toute façon, je dois partir, fit-elle en ressortant du salon. Je dois être présente pour l'inauguration du nouveau terrain de quidditch.  
\- Tu dois vraiment y aller ? Demanda Harry d'une voix plus douce.  
\- Je fais partie de l'équipe Harry, donc oui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de notre capitaine s'il manquait ne serait-ce qu'un joueur des Harpies de Holyhead.  
Ginny enfila son manteau, récupéra ses clefs sur le buffet, ouvrit la porte, mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.  
\- Au fait, Hermione a confirmé qu'elle viendrait à notre dîné de samedi.  
\- Et ? Insista Harry.  
\- Et elle vient accompagnée, répondit-elle en souriant. Je me demande qui ça peut-être... Tu penses qu'on le connaît ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, sinon elle n'aurait pas réussis à garder le secret aussi longtemps. Elle n'a rien dit concernant son diplôme de fin d'année ? J'imagine bien qu'elle a validé sa troisième année d'étude avec des éloges dignes de ce nom, mais elle n'était pas sensée recevoir des offres de postes ?  
\- Si, aujourd'hui...  
Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Si Hermione n'avait rien mentionné dans la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Ginny, ce que visiblement, rien ne s'était passé comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?!  
Blaise se retourna vers Hermione, avec le même regard qu'un enfant prit en faute. Elle jeta un œil à la lettre qu'il venait de jeter dans le feu. Lettre qu'il aurait dû envoyer depuis un bon moment déjà.  
-C'est toi qui insiste depuis un mois pour rencontrer mes amis et il est hors de question que je sois la seule à vivre ce moment délicat ! Si tu ne le dis pas à tes amis, tu ne viens pas chez Harry samedi ! C'est donnant-donnant Blaise.  
\- Mes amis sont pires, dit-il. Si je leur dis que je suis avec toi, je vais en entendre parler pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps !  
\- Je vois... Il est peut-être plus simple qu'on se sépare dans ce cas, si tu as trop peur de tes amis pour leur avouer la vérité!  
\- Mais non Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant précipitamment ses mains dans les siennes. En fait, il n'y en a qu'un qui me fait peur et...  
\- C'est Malefoy j'imagine ? Le coupa Hermione.  
Blaise hocha la tête d'un air mal à l'aise, puis tendit une enveloppe déjà ouverte à Hermione.  
\- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Drago pour lui dire que j'étais avec quelqu'un et que cette personne comptait pour moi. Je voulais amorcer le sujet tu comprends... Et voici sa réponse.  
Hermione attrapa la lettre et la déplia pour en lire le contenu.

 _Blaise,_

 _Je suis ravie que tu passes du bon temps dans le nord du pays, mais je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer chacune de tes conquêtes. Fais ce que tu as à faire, tire ton coup, mais je me contre fiche d'en savoir plus. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Tiens-moi au courant de la date exacte de ton retour !_

 _Drago Malefoy_

\- Qu'entend-t-il par « chacune de tes conquêtes » ? S'enquit Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aigu pour être naturelle.  
\- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu retiens ? Moi ce que je vois c'est que Drago n'en a strictement rien à foutre et qu'il n'est pas apte à comprendre ce qu'est une relation sérieuse. Si en plus, je lui dis que c'est avec toi...  
\- Je te rappelle qu'il est sûrement Auror à l'heure qu'il est. Il va donc être amené à fréquenter Harry et Ron. Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourra passer à côté de la vérité ?  
\- Je l'espérais un peu, avoua Blaise d'un air penaud.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Rectifie le tir ou tu ne viens pas samedi. D'ailleurs, ce ne sera même pas la peine qu'on emménage ensemble dans ce très bel appartement de Londres.  
Le visage de Blaise se décomposa tandis qu'Hermione filait en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise l'attendait dans leur chambre. Il était assis sur le lit et sa mâchoire semblait pendre mollement. Il tenait dans sa main une grosse enveloppe en papier épais.  
\- Tu n'as pas lu le journal aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Blaise.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, pourquoi ?  
\- Drago l'a lu lui.  
Hermione attrapa l'épaisse enveloppe. Elle contenait la Gazette du sorcier et une courte lettre. Très courte lettre.

 _Blaise,_

 _J'espère que c'est une blague. J'espère vraiment._

 _Drago Malefoy_

Hermione fronça les sourcils et feuilleta le journal jusqu'à tomber sur un article qui parlait d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir des éloges qu'on faisait à son égard concernant son diplôme et sa nouvelle nomination, car son regard fut presque aussitôt attiré par la photo illustrant l'article. C'était une photo d'elle, son diplôme en main et Blaise la regardant amoureusement, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Le commentaire au bas de la photo, finit d'achever Hermione.

« _Un couple qu'il faudra suivre de près_ »

\- Je n'ai rien signé pour l'autorisation de la publication d'une telle photo ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Moi non plus.  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Blaise. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Absolument pas dans une annonce publique.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La reine des idiotes

**Chapitre 2 : La reine des idiotes**

Lorsque Blaise et Hermione posèrent définitivement les pieds dans leur nouvel appartement, au cœur de Londres, ils n'avaient reçu aucune lettre de leurs amis. Pas une seule. Etait-il possible que Drago Malefoy ait été le seul à lire le journal une semaine plus tôt ? Cela semblait peut certain et pourtant... Aucune lettre.  
\- Je vais aller rendre visite à Ginny et Harry, annonça Hermione qui venait de finir de ranger la bibliothèque du salon.  
\- Mais on va dîner chez eux soir ! S'exclama Blaise.  
\- Etant donné le silence de la semaine, alors qu'il y a eu un article dans le journal, je trouve préférable d'aller les voir avant. Il est possible qu'ils m'en veuillent.  
\- Il est possible qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu également, contrecarra Blaise.  
\- Je ne prends pas le risque.  
Hermione partit en direction de la porte d'entrée mais se retourna une dernière fois, pour admirer son nouveau salon. Elle avait de hâte de remplir complètement la grande bibliothèque qui occupait un mur entier.  
\- Disons qu'on se retrouve ici pour dix-huit heures, ajouta-t-elle. Je dois aussi passer au ministère pour rencontrer Alicia Becker et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.  
\- D'accord, répondit Blaise, j'en profiterais pour passer voir Drago.  
\- Ne te laisse pas faire, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de passer le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la jolie maison d'Harry et Ginny, Hermione eu le cœur qui se mit fortement à battre dans sa poitrine. Elle était particulièrement anxieuse et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Si elle avait su apprécier Blaise à sa juste valeur, il en serait de même pour ses amis. C'était évident.  
Ce fut Ginny qui vint lui ouvrir après qu'elle ait frappé deux fois à la porte. Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras puis, l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et Ginny lui offrit une tasse de thé.  
\- Alors ? Contente d'être rentrée ? Lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- Oui et non, avoua Hermione. J'ai finis mes études, je n'aurais plus jamais un professeur en face de moi, je n'aurais plus jamais de devoirs à rendre, je n'apprendrais plus jamais rien. Je pense que tout cela va me manquer.  
\- Arrêter ses études ne veut pas dire que l'on arrête d'apprendre.  
Hermione adressa un sourire à sa meilleure amie. Sourire qui s'estompa cependant bien rapidement.  
-Harry n'est pas là ?  
\- Il est retenu au ministère, pourquoi ?  
\- Je voulais vous parler. A tous les deux, précisa-t-elle.  
\- Cela concerne un certain article de journal ? Demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil réprobateur.  
Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée pour autant.  
\- Vous l'avez lu alors, marmonna Hermione.  
\- On a mit le temps, mais on a finit par tomber dessus, en effet.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse fasse de mauvais choix, d'autant plus dans sa vie privée.  
Hermione poussa un profond soupire de soulagement.  
\- Et Harry ?  
\- Je pense que la manière dont il l'a apprit, l'a aidé à faire passer la pilule.  
Ginny bu une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.  
\- Il l'a apprit de Malefoy le lendemain de la parution de l'article. Pas directement bien sûr, il a juste vu Malefoy se mettre dans un état pas croyable dans le bureau des Aurores et étrangement Harry en a retiré une grande satisfaction.  
\- Etrangement ? Répéta Hermione amusée.  
\- Ces vieilles rancœurs... Je me demande quand elles prendront fin. Peut-être ce soir, au dîner.  
\- Tu pense que c'est toujours une bonne idée que je vienne accompagnée ?  
\- Tout dépend de l'histoire que tu vas nous raconter.  
Harry et Ginny se retournèrent dans un sursaut en direction d'Harry qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Hermione se leva aussitôt pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Hermione commença par le début, c'est-à-dire par sa première année de droit, durant laquelle elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Blaise parmi la foule d'étudiants. Ce n'est qu'en deuxième année qu'elle s'était retrouvée à devoir travailler avec lui en binôme.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait connu de lui à Poudlard, Blaise était quelqu'un de doux, travailleur et loyal. Leur relation s'était transformée en début de troisième année. Leur amitié avait peu à peu laissé place à de nouveaux sentiments, qui avaient finis par avoir raison d'eux. Hermione s'était même retrouvée à vivre avec lui dans son appartement, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle avait juste amené ses affaires ou fur et à mesure. Si bien qu'un jour, en retournant chez elle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y restait pas grand-chose.  
\- J'ai été malade une semaine entière en fin de deuxième année, pas longtemps avant les examens, confia Hermione. Blaise m'a apporté tous les cours sans exceptions, sans rien attendre en retour.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'était sans rien attendre en retour ? Répéta Harry.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui faisant signe de se taire.  
\- Mais tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de lui, lança-t-elle à Hermione.  
\- Je redoutais un peu votre réaction et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.  
\- C'est vrai que dans un article de journal c'est mieux, fit Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
\- Tout le monde est au courant maintenant, j'imagine ? Demanda Hermione en grimaçant.  
Ginny et Harry hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.  
\- Personne n'a eu de réaction excessive, ajouta Ginny. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si tu nous avais annoncé que tu étais en couple avec Malefoy ! Je veux dire... Zabini n'a jamais vraiment été complètement méchant. Il suivait ses amis, c'est tout. Même Ron a bien réagit à la nouvelle.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione avec surprise.  
\- Je pense qu'il était tellement heureux d'avoir réussis son examen d'Aurore qu'il ne s'est pas attardé plus que ça sur le sujet de ton couple, dit Harry. Il a dit, je cite « si elle est heureuse, c'est très bien. Le principal c'est d'être heureux et de réussir à obtenir ce que l'on veut vraiment».  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, tandis que Ginny laissa échapper un rire.

Harry et Ginny lui posèrent plusieurs nouvelles questions concernant sa relation avec Blaise, mais Hermione dû y mettre un terme. Elle avait en effet rendez-vous avec la chef du magenmagot et il était hors de question qu'elle arrive en retard. Elle promit à ses amis de leur en dire plus, dès ce soir, lorsqu'elle viendrait dîner avec Blaise, puis elle transplana aussitôt. 

Le hall du ministère était bondé, littéralement bondé pour un samedi. C'était sûrement dû au grand nombre de visiteurs qui n'avaient pas le temps de venir en semaine. Hermione se présenta à l'accueil où l'on prit l'empreinte de sa baguette magique pour lui remettre un badge presqu'aussitôt, en l'informant que l'officiel n'était pas encore prêt. On lui indiqua l'étage deux et Hermione s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur qui s'ouvrit.  
\- Oh c'est vous la nouvelle adjointe de Mme Becker ? S'enquit un vieille homme en consultant le badge épinglé au chemisier d'Hermione. Félicitation, ajouta-t-il. La jeunesse... J'adore la jeunesse, toujours pleine d'enthousiasme !  
Hermione n'eut que le temps de lui sourire, car l'homme sortit presque aussitôt au premier niveau. Une foule d'employé le suivit, si bien qu'elle se retrouva seule dans l'ascenseur. Cependant, un reniflement dédaigneux, lui confirma le contraire. Elle se retourna et des yeux aciers se posèrent aussitôt sur elle. Malefoy se tenait là, juste derrière elle, lui adressant un regard glacial. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il avait toujours cet air supérieur, bien que quelque que chose semblait avoir changé dans son regard, comme s'il était plus sombre. Physiquement, c'était le même, à peu de chose près. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa au niveau deux et Hermione en sortit sans attendre. Cependant, ce fut aussi le cas de Malefoy qui se retrouva bien vite à sa hauteur.  
\- Ne crois pas que ton amourette avec Blaise va durer, lui lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.  
Hermione voulu répliquer, mais Alicia Becker apparu soudainement à l'angle du couloir.  
\- M Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.  
\- Mme Becker, répondit Malefoy d'un poli signe de tête, avant de poursuivre sa route.  
La chef du magenmagot observa Hermione pendant quelques secondes et son regard descendit jusqu'à son badge.  
\- Hermione Granger, je suis véritablement ravie de vous rencontrer, lui lança-t-elle finalement, accompagnée d'une franche poignée de main.  
\- Le sentiment est partagé, répondit Hermione.  
La chef du magenmagot lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à un bureau où elles entrèrent. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, Becker se montra davantage détendue.  
\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir compter sur une personne telle que vous Mlle Granger. Je surveille personnellement vos résultats depuis votre première année et je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde que le poste ne vous reviendrait pas. Le département de la justice magique avait grand besoin de dynamisme et d'idées neuves. Je suis certaine que nous formerons un excellent duo.  
Hermione se sentit aussitôt rougir et la remercia poliment, tout en lui assurant qu'elle ferait tout pour être à la hauteur. La chef du magenmagot sembla satisfaite et désigna à Hermione le côté droit de la pièce.  
\- C'est votre bureau, le mien est juste en face, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'adjoints au chef au département de la justice et qu'il y a seulement deux raisons à ce type de recrutement.  
Becker ne laissa pas l'opportunité à Hermione de répondre et poursuivit.  
\- Dans le premier cas, c'est pour former l'adjoint au futur poste de chef. Dans le deuxième cas, c'est pour traiter d'une affaire particulièrement délicate et secrète. Cette deuxième raison est évidemment, toujours non-officielle.  
Becker fit le tour de son propre bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.  
\- Vous avez été recrutés pour ces deux raisons Mlle Granger. La première c'est que je ne suis pas éternelle, comme se plaisent à le répéter certains membres du ministère. La deuxième, c'est que quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose que personne ne veut voir. Il faut dire que nous sortons tout juste de la plus grande guerre que la population magique ait connue. Personne n'a envie de se replonger dans ce genre de chose à peine trois ans après.  
\- Vous pensez que les mangemorts...  
\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, la coupa Becker. Si je vous ais choisis c'est de part votre position dans la guerre et votre grande personnalité. Vous êtes une personne droite, empreinte de justice, intelligente, loyale et travailleuse. Vous étiez dès le départ la personne toute indiquée. Puis-je vous faire confiance Mlle Granger ?  
\- Evidemment ! S'empressa de répondre Hermione, même si elle sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.  
Becker se releva de son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.  
\- Il se passe des choses étranges depuis quelques mois, des choses dont personne ne semble soupçonner un lien à part moi. J'espère me tromper, mais dans le cas contraire... il vaut mieux s'occuper du problème dès maintenant, sans attendre qu'il se développe davantage. Si je vous ais demandé de venir dès aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'assurer de votre volonté de vouloir traiter le problème à sa racine, de vouloir vous impliquer jour et nuit si cela semble nécessaire. A en voir votre regard, vous êtes déjà plus que déterminés à m'aider.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, presque religieux.  
\- Le monde magique actuel est fragile, beaucoup trop fragile pour qu'on ferme les yeux en espérant juste que tout aille bien. Il y a des meurtres Mlle Granger, des personnes qui perdent la mémoire où qui ne comprennent pas leurs agissements.  
\- Des sorts impardonnables...  
\- Exactement ! Mais la difficulté de la chose est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de lien ou de schéma similaire. A l'époque de Voldemort, on savait qui était touché ou en proie à être touché. Là... Il n'y aucune distinction de sang, de niveau social, de groupe quel qu'il soit, rien ! Peut-être que je me trompe, avoua Becker le regard perdu dans le vague, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne peux pas me permettre d'en parler autour de moi, mais je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. Par ailleurs, en parler pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'orchestrateur de tout ça.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle, elle ne se sentait plus aussi légère que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait cru que tout serait définitivement terminé, que tout le monde serait impatient de vivre en paix... Mais visiblement, le mal persistait et persisterait toujours. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Alicia Becker puisse se tromper. C'était une femme trop intelligente pour ça. Elle s'affala sur son canapé d'un air pensif. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle dès que Blaise rentrerait. Comme lui avait répété Becker, tout cela était strictement confidentiel et elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. 

\- Il faut vraiment que je rentre, insista Blaise jetant un coup d'œil incertain en direction du verre que Drago venait de lui recommander.  
\- Que tu rentres ?  
\- J'ai un dîner ce soir avec Hermione.  
\- Tu l'as vu tous les jours pendant deux ans, tu peux bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps, lui fit remarquer Drago avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.  
\- C'est un dîner avec ses amis, c'est important pour elle...  
\- Un dernier alors, insista Drago en poussant le verre en direction de la main de Blaise.  
\- Elle va déjà sentir que j'ai bu, ce n'est pas non plus la peine que j'arrive complètement bourré...  
\- Tu as le temps de décuver Blaise, répliqua Drago en roulant des yeux. Il est dix-huit heures.  
\- Déjà ? S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement du tabouret du comptoir auquel ils s'étaient attablés une heure plus tôt. Je devais la retrouver à dix-huit heures précises.  
\- Tu es vraiment devenu son petit chien ma parole ! S'exclama Drago. Franchement, je me suis abstenu de tout commentaire mal placé à son sujet parce que je vois bien que tu as l'air heureux avec elle, mais là tu exagères ! Vous n'allez pas aller manger aussi tôt ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste une manière qu'elle a d'asseoir son pouvoir sur toi. Je parie que vous n'allez pas partir avant dix-neuf heures trente !  
Blaise observa Drago d'un air hésitant.  
\- Si elle t'aime, elle comprendra. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, tu as le droit de passer un petit moment avec moi. Donc on boit ce dernier verre et tu la rejoins juste après. D'accord ? Insista-t-il en levant son verre en direction de Blaise.  
Ce dernier consentit à lever le sien, pour trinquer avec Drago. Ce qu'il ne vit pas cependant, ce fut la commissure des lèvres de Drago s'étier légèrement, accompagné d'un regard un peu trop satisfait, un regard de vainqueur. 

Hermione consulta une énième fois l'heure à l'horloge de son salon. Dix-neuf heures. Il était dix-neuf heures et Blaise n'était toujours pas là. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. La ponctualité était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'Hermione aimait chez lui. Sans aller jusqu'à s'inquiéter, Hermione était persuadée que Blaise avait une très bonne raison de ne pas être là. Elle savait qu'il était allé voir Drago Malefoy, mais ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au ministère. Peut-être qu'après leurs retrouvailles, Blaise avait été retenu par quelqu'un là-bas, peut-être son nouveau directeur étant donné qu'il commençait son travail lundi. Hermione consulta une dernière fois l'heure avant de finalement, attraper un bout de parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit un bref mot à l'attention de Blaise.

« Je suis chez Harry, rejoins-nous dès que tu peux. Je t'embrasse, Hermione »

Elle déposa le mot sur le meuble de l'entrée et sortit de chez elle.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva chez ses amis, pratiquement tout le monde était déjà là. Après s'être excusée auprès de Ginny et Harry, pour le retard de Blaise, elle retrouva avec joie ses anciens camarades. Ron semblait le plus heureux de tous, racontant avec fierté encore et encore, certains passages de son examen final d'aurore. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanoui et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant.

A vingt heures, ils passèrent à table et Hermione commença malgré elle à s'inquiéter. S'il avait eu un empêchement, Blaise l'aurait prévenue en lui envoyant un mot. Son silence était anormal. Alors que Ginny faisait le service en contournant la table, elle s'arrêta près d'elle.  
\- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Ca ne ressemble pas à Blaise d'être retard, confia-t-elle.  
\- Je suis sur qu'il va très bien.  
Hermione voulu répliquer, mais elle vit Luna la fixer avec intérêt de l'autre bout de la table.  
\- Tu ne devais pas nous présenter quelqu'un ? Demanda cette dernière en récupérant l'attention de tout le monde. Tu devais venir accompagnée ce soir, non ? Il y a un couvert en plus à ta gauche.  
\- Ah oui ! S'exclama Ron. Zabini c'est ça ? Où alors c'était une blague ? Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard en biais à Harry.  
\- Non, c'est bien avec lui que je devais venir ce soir, répondit Hermione d'une voix crispée. Je suis désolée, mais il a un peu de regard. Il doit être retenu au ministère j'imagine.  
\- Blaise Zabini ? Répéta Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait venir ce soir ? Tu es sûr ?  
\- Je pense qu'elle est sûr, étant donné qu'ils sont ensemble, lui fit remarquer Luna d'un air amusé.  
\- Nous n'avons qu'à commencer l'entrée et il nous rattrapera en arrivant, intervint Ginny en déposant un grand saladier au milieu de la table.  
\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es avec lui ? Poursuivit tout de même Neville.  
\- Nous sommes devenus amis il y a deux ans et notre relation a évoluée il y a environ huit mois. Nous faisions nos études de droit ensemble.  
\- Et ça se passe bien entre vous ?  
\- Tu as l'air bien intéressé, lui fit remarquer George d'un ton narquois. Luna ne te suffit plus ?  
La concernée explosa de rire, comme si la blague avait été faite à l'encontre de quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, Hermione ne s'offusqua pas des questions de Neville, même si elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'intérêt de sa part. Elle lui répondit donc avec plaisir.  
\- Oui, tout se passe très bien et je suis sûr que lorsque vous apprendrez à le connaitre, vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Il a beaucoup de qualités qu'il n'a jamais voulu nous montrer à Poudlard.  
\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas la ponctualité, signala Ron en riant.  
Hermione observa l'assemblée qui la fixait avec hébétude. Certains de ses amis avaient-ils tant changé que ça en trois ans ? Neville lui posait des questions alors qu'il avait toujours été assez réservé et Ron blaguait sur le sujet.  
\- Allez respire Hermione, lui lança Ginny amusée. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis Poudlard.  
Hermione ne put qu'esquisser un sourire sincère, au même titre que les autres convives de la table. Tous, sauf un : Neville.  
\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regard pas Hermione mais... Peut-être que vous vous êtes mal compris avec Zabini...  
\- Non, on s'est très bien compris, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il le met à ce point en retard, mais c'est forcément important.  
\- Je l'ai vu il y a une heure, avoua Neville avec sérieux. Il était avec Malefoy dans un bar sur le chemin de traverse. Et si je veux être totalement sincère avec toi, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se souvenait de son prénom...  
Hermione le fixa avec incompréhension.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il avait trop bu pour...commença Ginny.  
\- Oui, la coupa Neville. Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je crois qu'il a complètement oublié qu'il devait nous rejoindre ce soir.

Hermione aurait voulu demander des explications supplémentaires et laisser sa fureur prendre le dessus, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se sentait déjà bien trop ridicule. Ce repas était important, Blaise le savait pertinemment. C'était sa chance de rencontrer tous ses amis et de donner une bonne image de lui et là, il la gâchait en buvant comme un idiot avec Malefoy ! Pire, il ne l'avait même pas prévenue, la faisant passer pour la reine des idiotes devant tous le monde ! Elle ne savait pas qui elle détestait le plus à cet instant. Malefoy ou Blaise ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les cachotteries des uns et

**Chapitre 3 : Les cachotteries des uns et des autres** **  
**

Les doigts d'Hermione tapotaient fermement la petite table de sa chambre à intervalle régulier, dans un geste d'impatience. Elle avait décidé d'attendre que Blaise se réveille et de ne pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle attendrait qu'il parle, qu'il se confonde en excuses. L'odeur de la chambre empestait l'alcool et elle se retint une nouvelle fois d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Blaise émit un grognement et se retourna lourdement sur le dos, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.  
C'était un très beau samedi en perspective.

Δ

A Godric's Hollow, cela faisait un bon moment que Ginny et Harry étaient levés.  
\- On n'arrivera jamais à leur dire, marmonna Ginny d'un air abattu.  
\- On aurait pu le faire hier, comme c'était prévu, lui fit remarquer Harry.  
\- Non. Vu l'ambiance ce n'était pas la peine.  
\- L'ambiance était très bonne.  
\- Pas pour Hermione, renchérit Ginny.  
\- Oh Ginny, soupira Harry, si tu attends que tout le monde soit au comble du bonheur on n'y arrivera jamais.  
\- Même Ron n'a rien dit !  
\- Parce qu'il est au courant ? Demanda Harry surpris.  
\- Mais non, je parlais de son propre cas.  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.  
\- Je pense que s'il a gardé le silence, c'était d'abord pour mettre Hermione dans sa poche. Tu as vu comme il a été agréable au sujet de Zabini ?  
\- Tout le monde a été agréable.  
\- Oui, mais venant de Ron, c'était presque trop gros.

Δ

Lorsque Blaise Zabini ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Hermione assise face à la petite table de leur chambre, le regard perdu à travers la vitre. Il grogna et s'étira, tout en se redressant dans son lit. Il porta une main à son front. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête.  
\- Ca va ? Lui lança-t-il.  
Il n'y aucune réponse, pas même un sourcillement.  
\- Hermione, ça va ? Répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un regard appuyé. Il la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre, avant de finalement se souvenir de sa soirée de la veille.  
\- Merde... marmonna-t-il. Je suis désolée pour hier.  
Il se leva complètement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois face au lavabo, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, pour terminer de se réveiller. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise, attendant de vraies excuses.  
\- Après avoir bu un verre avec Drago hier, je l'ai raccompagné au ministère et j'ai croisé mon chef. Le directeur du département du contrôle des sorciers. Du coup, nous n'avons pas attendu lundi et il m'a présenté tout le département et mes missions.  
Hermione n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche, se contentant de le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je devais partir, se défendit Blaise. Tu aurais fais pareil à ma place, je le sais. Ensuite, il m'a amené à mon nouveau bureau où je suis resté un moment à organiser mes affaires et je me suis endormi.  
Hermione bougea enfin. Elle se leva de sa chaise, contourna Blaise et sortit dans le couloir.  
\- Hermione...  
Blaise la suivit et la vit attraper son manteau et s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.  
\- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu ! S'exclama-t-il. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Nous avons tous les deux des postes importants, si on n'est pas capable de comprendre que l'un finisse trop tard pour assister à un stupide dîner qui...  
Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui, le coupant net dans sa phrase.  
\- Je préfère te prévenir qu'on ne va pas se voir du week-end. Ainsi, tu auras d'autres occasions de te bourrer la gueule dans un bar avec Malefoy, sans que je sois dans tes pâtes.  
Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée et transplana aussitôt.

Δ

\- Très bien ! Nous n'avons qu'à envoyer des lettres à tous le monde, déclara Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est aussi quelque chose qui se fait.  
\- Je te connais Ginny, ce n'est pas du tout la manière dont tu veux annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- Tu suggères qu'on organise un autre dîné ?  
Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car on frappa à leur porte d'entrée et Ginny se précipita pour aller ouvrir à sa place.  
\- Maman ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ca ne va pas ?  
Molly Weasley, se tenait droite et tremblante face à sa fille. Une larme coula le long de sa joue juste avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras de sa fille.  
\- Oh ma Ginny chérie, murmura-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.  
\- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista Ginny en s'écartant de son emprise pour mieux plonger son regard dans le sien. Harry !  
Ce dernier s'avança de quelques pas, un sourire étirant son visage.  
\- J'attends ça depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à la nouvelle. Enfin si mais, je ne sais pas... Oh c'est merveilleux !  
Elle s'approcha d'Harry pour le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.  
\- Tu lui as dis ! S'exclama Ginny en fusillant Harry du regard. On ne devait le faire ensemble !  
\- Je n'a pas eu le choix, marmonna le concerné d'un air mal à l'aise. Elle me posait pleins de question et...  
\- Au moins, Harry n'a pas de secret pour moi, déclara Molly en lâchant finalement son beau-fils. Vous avez fixé une date ?  
Ginny croisa les bras et fixa Harry.  
\- Allez Ginny, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.  
Molly Weasley posa sur eux un regard attendrit.  
\- Ma petite Ginny va se marier. Ma seule et unique fille...

Δ

Drago Malefoy avait été l'un des sorciers à avoir le plus perdu durant la guerre. Non seulement il avait perdu ses parents, des membres de sa famille et des amis, mais il avait également perdu toute richesse. Son nom de famille avait radicalement perdu de son éclat ces dernières années et son train de vie allait de pair. Il habitait à présent dans une petite maison isolée, conservant avec précaution chaque chose, chaque objet qu'il était parvenu à préserver de la guerre. Il ne recevait jamais de visite pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se refusait à accueillir qui que ce soit dans cette maison qu'il jugeait indigne de lui. Il fut donc surpris et à la fois effrayé lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte d'entrée. Cependant, la silhouette, qu'il aperçue à travers l'une de ses fenêtres, lui était bien connue. Il finit donc pas aller ouvrir sa porte, à contre cœur.  
\- C'est la catastrophe ! S'exclama Blaise en entrant comme une furie dans la pièce principale. Hermione m'en veut à mort ! J'ai cru bien faire en lui mentant, en lui disant que j'avais passé ma soirée et la moitié de ma nuit au ministère, mais c'était un test ! Elle savait que j'étais avec toi. Tu lui as dis ?  
\- Bah voyons ! Lâcha Drago.  
\- Quelqu'un a dû nous voir alors !  
Drago soupira et leva exagérément les yeux au ciel, tout en invitant son ami à passer au salon.  
\- Elle est partie ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas du week-end ! Insista-t-il.  
\- Elle n'a pas dit pour toujours au moins, se contenta de répondre Drago d'un ton plat.  
\- Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vus là-bas ? Oui, évidement... Mais comment a-t-elle pu le savoir aussi rapidement !  
\- Neville Londubat état-il invité au dîné ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-il surpris.  
\- Il était dans le bar.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! C'est un ami d'Hermione, il fallait me le dire ! S'écria Blaise en attrapant Drago par le col de sa chemise.  
\- Eh calme-toi ! S'exclama Drago en s'écartant vivement. Je t'ai dis qu'il était là et tu as répondu que tu t'en fichais !  
\- Ah bon ? Marmonna Blaise.  
\- Tu étais visiblement trop bourré pour t'en souvenir...  
Blaise voulu répliquer, mais des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Drago l'avait prévenu en effet. Il s'en souvenait vaguement, mais c'était vrai.  
\- Par Merlin ce que je peux être bête ! S'exclama-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?  
\- Amende honorable, j'imagine.  
Blaise fixa son ami avec suspicion.  
\- Pourquoi tu es aussi sympa d'un coup ? Tu n'aimes pas Hermione.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas c'est sûr, mais toi si. Et je tiens également à toutes mes chemises, ajouta-t-il en constatant que Blaise lui avait arraché un de ses boutons. Donc relativise, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu t'excuseras quand elle rentrera.

Δ

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Ron avait ouvert sa porte d'entrée et pourtant il n'avait ni bougé, ni émit le moindre son. Il se contentait de fixer Hermione d'un air paniqué.  
\- Je te dérange ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? Finit-il par lui demander.  
\- Nous sommes amis Ron, donc je sais où tu habitues. Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?  
\- Ron ? Qui est-ce ? S'exclama une voix féminine qui semblait provenir de l'autre bout de la petite maison.  
\- Oh je suis désolée, je pensais que tu étais seule, s'excusa Hermione soudain mal à l'aise. Je reviendrais plus tard.  
Malheureusement pour Hermione, une tête qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien apparue face à elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Lavande Brown d'un air coincé.  
Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur Lavande, puis sur Ron, puis une nouvelle sur Lavande. Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Ron ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle ? Où même juste sortir avec elle ! Il savait que c'était une idiote, il avait finit par l'admettre lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas... Les yeux d'Hermione détaillèrent davantage la jeune fille et elle finit par en conclure que si. Lavande avait bien dormis ici, puisqu'elle portait une chemise d'homme. Hermione n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais compris l'intérêt ! Pourquoi ne pas remettre ses propres vêtements ou une robe de chambre ? Mais le pire à cet instant, n'était pas la présence ou la tenue de Lavande, c'était le silence de Ron. Comme s'il savait lui-même qu'il avait fait une bêtise qui ne plaira pas à Hermione.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as été si compréhensif hier soir, finit-elle par dire. Moi et Blaise, ce n'est pas finalement rien face à votre couple complètement hors propos.  
\- Comment ça hors propos ? Répéta Lavande d'une voix aiguë.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ron. Cela m'aurait évité de me déplacer pour rien.

Δ

\- Il faut que tu dises à Hermione que tu m'as forcé à boire !  
\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama Drago. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à boire, j'ai insisté pour un dernier verre et c'est toi qui es partis en vrille tout seul après.  
\- Mais on s'en fiche, il faut lui mentir !  
Drago écarquilla les yeux. Son ami avait-il à ce point peur de Granger ? Visiblement oui, à en juger le regard suppliant de son ami.  
\- C'était stupide de lui mentir, donc tu ne vas pas recommencer, finit par dire Drago. D'ailleurs, tu ne préférais pas qu'elle m'aime bien ? Si tu es amené à rester avec elle, c'est quand même mieux non ?  
\- Oui mais...  
\- Alors arrête, le coupa Drago d'une voix dure. Tu t'es vraiment ramollie ces dernières années, ça fait peine à voir.  
Blaise se tue quelques secondes pour se calmer.  
\- Je sais qu'en soit, ce n'est pas bien grave, admit-il, mais je tiens beaucoup à elle, je ne veux pas tout gâcher stupidement.  
\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de lui servir ce mensonge totalement idiot.  
\- Oui eh bien maintenant c'est fait, alors aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution.  
Drago s'assit à côté de son ami et réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas de Blaise et Granger. Il ne voulait pas de ce couple complètement ridicule. L'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout avec son meilleur ami ? Hors de question ! Mais il était hors de question de le faire savoir à Blaise. Non, ce qu'il devait s'était s'interposer entre les deux et les monter l'un contre l'autre. Sans que Blaise, s'en rendre bien entendu compte. Quant à ce que pensait Granger, il s'en fichait éperdument. Pour le moment, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé et il fallait donc la jouer fine.  
\- Avoue tout en t'excusant, finit-il par dire. Dit-lui absolument tout. Granger est le genre de personne à porter de l'importance à la sincérité. Si elle t'aime vraiment, ce n'est pas ça qui va mettre fin à votre couple.  
\- Mais si je lui dis tout, elle va encore plus TE détester. Si c'est possible, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Pourquoi me détesterait-elle ? Demanda Drago surpris. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je t'ai même demandé d'arrêter de boire à plusieurs reprises.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, comme lorsque je t'ai prévenu pour Londubat. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
\- De londubat si, mais pas le reste. Par Merlin...  
\- Tu m'as même menacé de ta baguette lorsque j'ai voulu te retirer ton énième verre des mains, ajouta Drago en bon menteur.  
Blaise se prit le visage entre les mains, d'un air dévasté. Drago n'avait évidemment rien fait de tout cela. Certes, il l'avait avertit de la présence de l'autre idiot, mais juste pour paraître sincère aux yeux de Blaise. En réalité, il n'avait pas arrêté de remplir discrètement son verre, jusqu'au moment où il n'avait plus eu besoin de le faire. Blaise s'en était très bien chargé tout seul.

Δ

Ron avait été la seule échappatoire d'Hermione. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était redevenu un parfait idiot. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'imposer chez Harry et Ginny puisqu'ils habitaient à présent ensemble et elle avait donc passé son samedi soir à l'hôtel. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Blaise et elle ne lui en avait pas donné non plus. Qu'il se comporte comme un idiot sous l'influence de Malefoy n'était pas étonnant, mais qu'il ose lui mentir ainsi, c'était intolérable. Il était hors de question que ce sale gamin gâche tout entre elle et Blaise, alors que tout s'était si bien passé depuis huit mois. Elle avait su dès le départ que rentrer à Londres ne serait pas facile et après tout, boire dans un bar n'était plus non plus quelque chose d'atroce. Elle s'était juste sentit abandonnée et parfaitement ridicule à son dîner. Elle devait tout de même avouer que la pilule serait passée plus facilement s'il était allé boire un verre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy. Cependant, elle savait que pour garder Blaise, elle devait faire un effort, notamment envers les amis qu'il avait. Mais faire des concessions ne voulait pas dire baisser sa garde.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le pas de sa porte d'entrée le dimanche matin. Blaise était là et s'était aussitôt relevé du canapé du salon en l'entendant arriver.  
\- Hermione...  
Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air si désolée qu'Hermione eu presque de la peine pour lui.  
\- Je m'excuse pour mon mensonge d'hier Hermione, poursuivit-il, j'ai vraiment été stupide. J'ai paniqué.  
Hermione ne dit rien, attendant qu'il poursuive.  
\- Je suis allé boire un verre avec Drago et... j'ai bu plus qu'un verre au final. Si je t'ai mentis c'est parce que j'avais honte de ma conduite.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, mais je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Les mensonges je veux dire. Tu as le droit d'aller boire des verres avec tous les amis que tu veux, mais quand on a quelque chose de prévu ce serait bien que tu t'y tiennes. Mes amis étaient déçus de ne pas te voir.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Blaise étonné.  
\- Evidemment, insista Hermione en souriant.  
Blaise tira doucement Hermione contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Et puis évite de te laisser faire par les plans stupides de Drago. Tu le connais non ?... Je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes la possibilité de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Drago a été très compréhensif, au contraire.  
Hermione se recula pour regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Drago compréhensif ? Elle l'avait croisé le vendredi au ministère et il avait été loin de sembler l'être ! Il lui avait même dit mot pour mot « ne crois pas que ton amourette avec Blaise va durer ». Cependant, Hermione s'abstint de le faire remarquer à Blaise. Dire du mal de son meilleur ami était loin d'être la bonne tactique.  
\- Il m'a prévenu lorsqu'il a vu Neville Londubat dans le bar, expliqua Blaise, mais comme j'avais trop bu, j'ai évidemment décrété que je m'en fichais...  
\- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu, avoua Hermione.  
\- Je suis désolée, marmonna Blaise. Tu as dû avoir l'impression de passer pour une idiote... Et tu sais, Drago a vraiment essayé de m'empêcher de boire, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.  
\- Malefoy a vraiment essayé ça ? S'enquit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.  
Blaise acquiesça en riant.  
\- Tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais que tu veux bien le croire. Je suis allé le voir hier tu sais, pour lui demander des conseils et c'est lui qui m'a dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de tout t'avouer. Il disait que si je m'excusais convenablement, tu ne pourrais pas me quitter pour si peu.  
Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, mais cela ne ressemblait absolument pas au Malefoy qu'elle avait croisé deux jours plus tôt. Absolument pas. Néanmoins peut-être que Malefoy avait agit avec elle au ministère par fierté et qu'il voulait réellement le bien de son meilleur ami. Cependant, il ne fallait pas non plus être dupe. Hermione allait restée sur ses gardes, il était hors de question qu'un gamin prétentieux, qui n'avait toujours pas grandit, se mette entre elle et Blaise.  
\- Tu as dormis où hier soir ? Lui demanda Blaise d'une petite voix.  
\- A l'hôtel, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré dormir chez un ami, pour allier l'utile à l'agréable, mais figure toi que...  
Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
\- Tu connais Lavande Brown ?  
\- Elle était à gryffondor avec toi, non ? C'est une de tes amies ? Je ne crois pas que tu m'en ais déjà parlé.  
\- Elle n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais mon amie, lâcha Hermione avec rancœur. Cette une parfaite idiote. Et devine où je l'ai vu ? Chez Ron !  
\- Tu es allé chez Weasley ?  
\- Oui, c'est chez lui que je voulais dormir. Je suis allée le voir hier matin et cette idiote était là !  
\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble, signala Blaise comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir.  
\- Elle portait sa chemise, insista-t-elle.  
\- Ah, oui...  
\- Je ne comprends pas qu'il se soit remis à fréquenter cette cruche, non mais franchement ! Il a eu tout le repas de vendredi pour trouver un moment pour me le dire et rien ! C'est vrai que je me demandais pourquoi il était si calme et gentil à propos de toi, j'ai ma réponse maintenant !  
\- Tu n'es pas jalouse quand même ? Hein ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton peu assuré.  
Hermione soupira avant d'adresser un sourire au jeune homme.  
\- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... Imagine que Malefoy sorte avec une personne que tu méprises plus que tout, ça ne t'agacerait pas ?  
\- Si, sûrement. Au fait, tiens, fit Blaise en se détachant d'Hermione pour récupérer un parchemin sur la table basse de leur salon. C'est une lettre de Ginny et Harry.  
\- Et tu l'as ouverte ? S'enquit Hermione d'un air faussement sévère.  
\- Eh bien figure-toi, qu'il y avait aussi mon nom sur l'enveloppe, déclara-t-il d'un air fière.  
Hermione lu le court parchemin avec attention. Elle le lut même deux fois.  
\- Mince alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, mais je ne m'y étais pas attendue aussi tôt. Ils vont se marier... C'est super !  
Hermione releva les yeux vers Blaise qui souriait, comme s'ils s'agissaient de ses propres amis. Hermione fut alors encore plus heureuse si c'était possible.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de Poudlard

**Δ Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de Poudlard**

 **_Δ_**

Hermione avait revêtu son plus beau tailleur et ses talons claquaient sur le sol du ministère. A présent, elle n'avait plus besoin de passer par l'accueil pour se faire attribuer un badge ou pour donner l'empreinte de sa baguette magique. Non. A présent, elle travaillait officiellement au ministère et une vague de fierté la submergea quand elle monta dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le niveau 2.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau à huit heures précises, Alicia Becker était déjà là, le nez enfoui dans une pile de dossiers. Elle releva légèrement la tête, salua Hermione et griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin et se leva finalement pour la rejoindre.  
\- J'espère que vous êtes en forme. Ca se sont les dossiers des deux audiences que nous avons aujourd'hui, ce serait bien que vous en preniez connaissance, dit-elle en laissant tomber deux gros dossiers gris sur le bureau d'Hermione. Ensuite ça, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, c'est un dossier rouge. Les dossiers rouges contiennent tout ce qui concerne notre fameuse enquête. Dossiers dont personne ne doit avoir connaissance.  
Hermione ouvrit le dossier rouge qui ne renfermait qu'un seul parchemin.  
\- Le dossier est pratiquement vide parce que je veux que vous repreniez l'enquête dès le départ. Je veux un œil neuf, vierge de tout ce que je pourrais penser. Je veux votre vision des choses, votre avis, votre instinct.  
\- Ce ne serait pas mieux que je prenne connaissance de tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé ?  
\- Non.  
Hermione n'ajouta rien et lut rapidement le parchemin. Il s'agissait de la disparition du jeune Dennis Crivey qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard pour être le frère de Colin Crivey. Ce dernier avait tout juste finit sa scolarité en juin dernier et aurait du suivre des études de potion avancé. Apparemment, il aurait dû commencer les cours ce lundi et ses parents avaient signalé sa disparition auprès de la police moldu mais également au ministère de la magie.  
\- Je veux que vous enquêtiez là-dessus, dès que vous aurez pris connaissance des dossiers gris. Votre travail d'adjointe est d'abord de m'assister dans mon rôle de chef du magenmagot, donc cela passe avant, mais dès que vous avez du temps libre, je veux que vous vous consacriez à notre enquête. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce jeune garçon est malheureusement mort.  
\- Les aurores n'enquêtent-ils pas eux-mêmes à ce sujet ? Demanda cependant Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire... C'est un travail d'aurore, ils sont beaucoup plus qualifiés que moi en la matière et...  
\- Vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur ? Lui lança Becker.  
\- Si bien sûr que si, répondit hâtivement Hermione.  
\- Nous ne savons pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance, expliqua Becker. Nous ne devons donc prendre aucun risque. Même concernant votre ami Harry Potter, ajouta-t-elle. Vous avez évidemment carte blanche au ministère et tout le monde le sait. Le chef du magenmagot et son adjoint, sont les seuls à pouvoir mettre leur nez de partout. Nous en avons constamment besoin pour nos audiences, donc ils ne se douteront de rien. Le seul département au quel vous ne pouvez pas accéder est celui des langues de plomb. Pour cela, il faut avoir l'autorisation du ministre de la magie et comme nous ne voulons pas que notre enquête éclate au grand jour, nous nous abstiendrons de lui demander quoi que ce soit.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Becker retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Pendant un bref instant, Hermione l'observa. Elle était certaine que leurs recherches et enquête n'étaient pas autorisés. Avait-elle raison de faire confiance à la chef du magenmagot ? Hermione chassa cette idée de sa tête aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue et se concentra sur les dossiers gris qui étaient sa première priorité.

La dernière audience d'Hermione se termina aux alentours de quinze heures. C'était une simple histoire de vol avec effraction et l'affaire avait été rapidement réglée. La jeune sorcière avait donc pu se pencher sur le dossier rouge dès le milieu d'après-midi. Elle s'était alors rendue au bureau des Aurores dont Gawain Robard était l'actuel chef. Elle avait récupéré le dossier de Dennis Crivey pour aller l'étudier dans son bureau. Elle prit en note tous les éléments distinctifs le concernant pour le comparer aux éventuels autres disparitions ou meurtres. Elle s'était également rendue au département du contrôle des sorciers où travaillait à présent Blaise. Elle vérifia l'arbre généalogique du jeune sorcier, tout en sachant déjà ce qu'elle y trouverait. Il était issu de parents moldus au même titre que son frère qui était mort à Poudlard lors de la grande bataille. Hermione remonta cependant davantage dans l'arbre généalogique, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt pour son enquête. Mais non, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang sorcier ce qui était assez incroyable. Il était en effet plutôt rare que deux frères soient des sorciers alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans leur famille.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
Hermione releva les yeux vers Blaise. Visiblement elle allait devoir apprendre à contourner la vérité sans pour autant mentir. Entre Harry, Ron et Blaise qui travaillaient au ministère, son enquête n'allait pas être vraiment aisée.  
\- Un jeune sorcier a disparu, je dois faire un rapide dossier dessus. Donc je récupère tous les éléments et je peux classer l'affaire de mon côté.  
\- Tu comptes classer l'affaire alors qu'il a disparu ? Insista cependant Blaise.  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper, je dois juste transmettre les informations, répliqua Hermione. Mais peut-être que tu veux me dire comment faire mon travail ?  
\- Non, non, bien sûr, répondit-il aussitôt. Tu veux voir sur quoi je travaille ? Enchaina-t-il avec entrain.  
\- Blaise, on en parlera ce soir, j'ai beaucoup de travail, lui répondit cependant Hermione.  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement, lui fit un sourire et sortit de la grande pièce des archives.

Il était vingt heures lorsque Becker sortit de son bureau.  
\- Vous savez Mlle Granger, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'impressionner en restant aussi tard, lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un regard entendu.  
Hermione se contenta de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et écrivit une dernière phrase sur le dossier gris qu'on lui avait apporté une heure plus tôt. Elle rangea ensuite son bureau et observa la pièce qui allait être son principal lieu de vie pendant longtemps. Après tout, c'était désormais là qu'elle passerait le plus clair de son temps et elle en était plus qu'heureuse.  
Lorsqu'Hermione s'engouffra finalement dans l'ascenseur, l'idée que des mangemorts puissent encore exister s'immisça en elle avec force. Après tout, le jeune Crivey était un enfant issu de parents moldus... Et s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça ? Et pourquoi Becker ne lui donnait-elle pas les informations qu'elle avait déjà recueillies jusqu'à présent ? Pourquoi lui cacher ?  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et Hermione observa l'immense hall du ministère sans bouger. Au lieu de sortir, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage 3 et les portes se refermèrent. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle se dirigea vers le département de contrôle des sorciers, tout en priant pour que Blaise n'y soit plus. Par chance, il ne restait qu'un employé, qui ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil quand elle entra dans le grand bureau des archives. Elle s'orienta vers les « B » et sortit finalement la pochette qui comportait les informations relatives à sa responsable. Hermione l'ouvrit et son regard s'arrêta sur le statut de son sang. « Issue de parents moldus ». Hermione se sentit incroyablement rassurée. Au moins, Alicia Becker n'était pas de ceux qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil les enfants de moldus. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle était stupide ! Becker lui avait bien dit que les disparitions et les morts n'avaient aucun lien entre eux et elle avait même précisé « aucun lien de sang ».Si Becker ne voulait pas lui en dire plus, elle avait forcément ses raisons. Peut-être même que la chef du magenmagot avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait mais qu'elle voulait voir si Hermione, arrivait à la même conclusion. Oui, c'était surement ça. Si Hermione avait réagit aussi impulsivement c'était juste que les cicatrices de la guerre ne s'étaient pas encore totalement refermées. Il fallait du temps pour ses choses là, du temps pour ne plus avoir peur. Elle referma le petit dossier pour le ranger, quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos.  
\- On fait des heures supplémentaires Granger ? Lança une voix trainante.  
Elle se retourna et tomba sur Malefoy qui tenait un grand classeur dans les mains. Il le referma d'un mouvement sec et le rangea sur l'étagère au dessus d'Hermione.  
\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée vendredi ? Ajouta-t-il face au manque de réaction de la jeune fille.  
Hermione lui adressa un regard noir, alors qu'un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de Malefoy. Contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à Blaise, il n'était visiblement pas en faveur de leur relation. Au moins, elle était définitivement fixée à ce sujet.  
\- Arrête, je vois clair dans ton jeu, lui signala Hermione.  
\- Mais j'espère bien, lui répondit-il aussitôt. J'espère bien. Et quand tu auras décidé qu'il est plus sage pour toi de laisser Blaise tranquille, tout ira pour le mieux.  
\- En quoi les fréquentations de Blaise te regardent ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir que tu ais été particulièrement présent dans sa vie ces dernières années. Peut-être que Blaise l'a oublié, mais pas moi.  
\- J'étais un peu occupé ces trois dernières années, répondit Malefoy en faisant bouger adroitement sa baguette entre ses doigts. De toute façon, je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas grand-chose à faire. Blaise se rendra vite compte lui-même qu'il n'a rien à faire avec quelqu'un de ton espèce.  
\- Nous y voilà, répliqua Hermione avec amertume. Le sang... Ce genre de propos est indigne d'un Aurore, tu le sais au moins ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de ton sang Granger. C'est toi qui es complètement obsédée par ça. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu être une sang pure ou une sang mêlée, que mon impression à ton égard, n'aurait pas été différente. Tu n'es qu'une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui en fait, ne sait pas grande chose. Enfin bon... fit-il d'une voix lasse. J'y retourne, ils y en a qui travaillent contrairement à d'autres qui aiment bien trainasser.  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle des archives des sorciers.

Δ

\- Comment ça se passe avec Ron ? S'enquit Ginny alors qu'elle dînait avec Harry.  
\- Bien. Il s'est un peu pris la tête avec Malefoy mais Robards, notre chef, est intervenu.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche, lâcha Harry en soupirant. On n'est plus à Poudlard j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy a voulu devenir Aurore...fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix songeuse. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il y ait été autorisé d'ailleurs.  
\- Malefoy n'est pas coupable des actes de ses parents, répliqua Harry d'un ton froid.  
Ginny lui adressa un regard choqué.  
\- Désolé, finit par dire Harry. C'est juste qu'il se passe plein de choses étranges en ce moment, des meurtres, des disparitions et cela m'agace un peu de voir Ron et Malefoy se disputer pour des âneries. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à m'inquiéter de tout ça. Même Robards ne réagit pas vraiment. Il classe les affaires et puis voilà. Je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose...  
\- Harry arrête, tu deviens parano. La guerre nous a tous touché, toi plus particulièrement, mais tout ça c'est derrière nous. Ce serait trop dur d'admettre que pour une fois tout va bien ?  
\- Il a des meurtres et des disparitions et toi, tu trouves que tout va bien ?  
\- C'est le quotidien des Aurores Harry ! Le monde sera toujours peuplé de personnes malfaisantes, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il se passe quelque chose !

Δ

Lorsqu'Hermione claqua sa porte d'entrée avec humeur, elle vit que Blaise avait dressé une magnifique table pour leur dîner.  
\- Le repas risque d'être un petit peu froid, mais je suis sûr que ce sera quand même bon, dit-il.  
\- Tu as préparé le repas ? Demanda Hermione n'en revenant pas. Tu as cuisiné ? Toi ?  
Elle s'avança vers la cuisine, comme pour vérifier qu'un elfe de maison n'y était pas caché.  
\- Tu avais l'air un peu stressé au travail aujourd'hui et comme tu as finis tard, je me suis dis que ça te ferait du bien.  
\- C'est adorable de ta part Blaise.  
Hermione s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et au lieu de s'intéresser au dîner, elle l'attira dans le salon et le força à s'allonger sur le canapé. Blaise, bien que ravit de l'initiative d'Hermione, l'arrêta cependant.  
\- Ca va être froid, murmura-t-il comme s'il hésitait lui-même.  
\- Froid ou très froid, cela ne changera pas grand-chose, répliqua Hermione en re-capturant ses lèvres.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas faim ? Insista-t-il.  
Cette fois Hermione s'écarta quelque peu de lui et le toisa d'un air méfiant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-elle par demander d'un ton dur.  
\- Rien.  
Hermione finit par se relever et lança un regard entendu à Blaise.  
\- Je propose qu'on mange et qu'on reprenne après, là où on s'est arrêté, d'accord ?  
Hermione ne répondit pas et s'avança jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Blaise était même allé jusqu'à mettre des bougies. Avait-il quelque chose à se faire pardonner ? Les soupçons d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent cependant lorsqu'elle vit un paquet cadeau posé sur sa chaise. Elle se tourna vers Blaise qui se contenta de lui sourire. Hermione finit par attraper le paquet et l'ouvrit.  
\- Non d'un hippogriffe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Blaise, d'un air effaré, tout en serrant religieusement le livre entre ses bras. Hermione avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard bien avant sa rentrée dans la célèbre école, mais cela avait été un des nombreux livres mis en vente. Là, le livre était vieux, usé et comportait les signatures des quatre sorciers fondateurs ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable, impossible même !  
\- C'est le vrai ? C'est vraiment le vrai ? Je veux dire... J'avais entendu parler d'un livre qui aurait été signé par les fondateurs peu de temps avant leur séparation, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il existait réellement ! Certes il ne doit pas être aussi complet que les autres ouvrages, mais c'est le tout premier !  
\- C'est l'un des avantages de provenir d'une très vieille famille de sorciers, répondit Blaise dont le sourire s'était considérablement élargit. Ca te fait plaisir ?  
Hermione gloussa en serrant davantage le livre contre elle, si c'était possible.  
\- J'ai encore moins envie de manger maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut au moins que je lise la première page, ajouta-t-elle d'un air enjoué.  
\- Mais tu connais le livre par cœur !  
\- Ce n'est pas le même ! Le contredit-elle avec véhémence. Pleins de choses ont été rajoutées dans les autres versions, là c'est là tout première !

Après avoir lu cinq pages et sous l'insistance de Blaise, Hermione avait finit par abandonner son livre pour passer à table. Elle lui raconta sa journée avec bonne humeur, évitant soigneusement de mentionner son altercation avec Malefoy. A cet instant, rien n'aurait pas pu venir gâcher sa bonne humeur, pas un même un sale gamin prétentieux.

Δ

Drago Malefoy rentrait tout juste chez lui après un rendez-vous, lorsqu'il vit son hibou grand-duc, l'attendant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Cet oiseau était l'une des rares choses qu'il était parvenu à conserver et même s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre affection pour les animaux, il n'aurait échangé cet oiseau pour rien au monde. Il attrapa la lettre que tenait son hibou et passa le pas de sa porte d'entrée.

 _Drago,  
Tu as vraiment eu une idée brillante avec ce livre ! Hermione l'a adoré ! Elle m'a regardé tout le repas comme si j'étais Merlin lui-même ! Donc un grand merci pour ton idée et pour m'avoir donné le livre de tes parents !  
Blaise _

Drago lut la lettre une deuxième fois avec une grande satisfaction. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement et cela allait rendre Hermione folle, complètement folle lorsqu'elle comprendrait d'où provenait le livre. Il savait que Blaise n'aurait jamais pensé à ouvrir le livre, mais Hermione allait le faire et elle allait très vite comprendre à qui elle devait réellement ce cadeau. Et si par malheur, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, il se ferait un devoir de trouver un moyen de lui faire savoir. Il ne se séparait pas des choses ayant appartenues à ses parents pour rien ! 

Δ

Alors que Blaise commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Hermione attrapa le livre pour reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée. Elle admira une nouvelle fois les quatre signatures sur la couverture, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Tout en bas à droite se trouvait une lettre. Un « M » plus précisément. Hermione observa davantage l'inscription. Elle avait été rajoutée à la main. Elle ouvrit le livre à la deuxième de couverture et son regard se durcit aussitôt. « Propriété de la famille Malefoy » était inscrit en petit. Etait-ce une blague ? Elle se redressa alors dans son lit et attrapa le coussin qui avait été derrière sa tête pour frapper Blaise au visage. Celui-ci sursauta et lança un regard mauvais à Hermione.  
\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!  
\- C'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en lui collant le livre sous le nez.  
Le regard de Blaise changea aussitôt.  
\- Je vais t'expliquer...  
\- Pas la peine ! Le coupa Hermione. C'est Malefoy qui te l'a donné n'est-ce pas ?  
Blaise grimaça comme seule réponse.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi stupide que ça quand même ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre ?  
\- Tout de suite les grands mots, répliqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Hermione se figea, choquée.  
\- Attends, mais tu penses vraiment qu'il t'a donné ce livre pour me faire plaisir ?  
\- Non Hermione, je ne suis pas idiot, grogna-t-il. Je sais bien qu'il ne t'aime pas.  
\- Ah, tu me rassures !  
\- Mais il me l'a donné pour me faire plaisir à MOI.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua Hermione en sortant brusquement du lit. Il te l'a donné, en sachant pertinemment que tu ne ferais pas attention à l'inscription, alors que moi oui. Il l'a fait exprès pour que je m'énerve et que je t'en veuille.  
Blaise fixa Hermione avec hébétude.  
\- Tu vas me dire que j'exagère hein ? Je suis sûr que Malefoy l'avait prévu ça aussi !  
\- Non, tu n'exagères pas, lui fit cependant remarquer Blaise d'une voix calme. Tu es plutôt dans un gros délire là ! Calme-toi hein ! Drago a beaucoup de tords, je te l'accorde et il ne t'aime pas vraiment. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se serait donné autant de mal pour monter un tel complot contre toi ! S'exclama-t-il en insistant bien sur l'emploi du mot « complot ». Non mais franchement ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste apprécier le cadeau ?  
\- Mais il l'a fait exprès pour qu'on se dispute !  
\- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui fais des histoires là !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas... je n'en reviens pas... marmonna Hermione d'un air abattu.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui lui donne raison en t'énervant ! On se fiche des soit-distantes intentions de Drago. Le principal c'est que le livre t'ait fait plaisir. On ne va pas en faire toute une citrouille ! Et je suis fatiguée, donc soit tu te couches en silence, soit tu sors de la chambre, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur.  
Blaise regarda Hermione sortir et claquer violemment la porte de leur chambre.

Δ

Lorsqu'il fut midi trente le lendemain, Blaise rejoignit Drago près du bureau des Aurores, pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Il croisa Harry et Ron qui le saluèrent. Il voulu leur adresser quelques mots, mais Drago le tira par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.  
\- Pour Potter, tu fais comme tu veux, mais ne copine pas avec Weasley je t'en supplie, lui lança-t-il avec agacement.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'ai passé trois ans à faires des études pour devenir Aurore, j'ai passé les mêmes examens que tout le monde, notamment le test psychologique et Weasmoche est là à me coller et me fixer, comme s'il s'attendait à que je torture l'un d'entre eux !  
Blaise laissa échapper un rire.  
\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir...  
\- Le passé est le passé, répliqua cependant Drago avec agacement. Je ne vais pas m'excuser à chaque fin de phrase pour les actes de ma famille. Je suis un Aurore et je me bats pour la même cause que tous ceux de la profession. Au fait, tu as eu le droit à un remerciement endiablé, où Granger à passé sa nuit le nez dans le livre ? Demanda Drago d'un air amusé.  
Blaise se renfrogna aussitôt.  
\- Quoi ? C'est à cause du « remerciement endiablé » ? Tu aurais préféré que je te demande si vous aviez « fait l'amour » ?  
\- Ce ne me fait pas rire, répliqua Blaise.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago sérieusement en stoppant Blaise dans sa marche.  
\- Elle a vu que c'était ton livre.  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Demanda Drago en jouant parfaitement l'état de surprise.  
\- Il y avait ton nom de famille d'écrit à l'intérieur, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Elle s'est mit en tête que tu l'avais fais exprès.  
Drago ricana.  
\- Tu l'as fais exprès ? Lui demanda Blaise.  
\- La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est que Granger sache qu'elle a quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
Blaise toisa son ami pendant quelques secondes d'un air septique.  
\- C'était l'une des dernières choses que je tenais de mes parents, tu penses vraiment que je te l'aurais filé juste pour emmerder Granger ? Du coup tu m'as ramené le livre ?  
\- Bah non, pourquoi ?  
\- Maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est mon livre, je suis sûr qu'elle va se faire un plaisir de...  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Le coupa Blaise. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?  
\- Mais elle ne va pas le garder quand même ? C'est hors de question !  
\- C'est toi qui me l'as donné ! S'exclama Blaise en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Je te l'ai donné pour lui faire croire que c'était le tien, pas le mien !  
\- Tu veux vraiment mettre fin à mon couple ? Lui lança Blaise tout en lui adressant un regard entendu.  
Drago fit mine de prendre sur lui et de céder d'un bref mouvement de tête.  
Alors qu'il faisait toujours face à Blaise, il aperçu Hermione, au fond du couloir qui les fixait.  
\- Elle est là, lui signala alors Drago en levant son menton dans sa direction.  
Blaise se retourna pour lui sourire, mais le regard d'Hermione l'en dissuada aussitôt. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne regardait pas réellement Blaise. C'était Drago qu'elle fusillait du regard. Blaise et elle s'étaient disputés la veille et il n'en voulait même pas à Drago pour ça. Non. Ils étaient là, à discuter tranquillement dans le couloir, comme si tout allait bien. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, elle vit Drago lui adresser un sourire moqueur, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil insolent. Et tout ça, dans le dos de Blaise. Hermione avait envie de l'étrangler.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Soupçons

**Δ Chapitre 5 : Soupçons**

\- Du nouveau pour le dossier rouge, lança Becker en entrant dans le bureau.  
Elle lui déposa un parchemin sous les yeux et Hermione en prit aussitôt connaissance. Un meurtre. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un meurtre.  
Hermione quitta presque aussitôt la pièce et fila en direction de la salle des archives des sorciers pour consulter la fiche d'Elena Rosier. Ce nom de famille lui disait vaguement quelque chose et l'arbre généalogique confirma vite ses pensés. Elena était la fille d'Evan Rosier, un sang pur, qui avait été scolarisé à Poudlard en même temps que Rogue. Il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort par la suite et c'était à lui qu'on devait la mutilation du nez D'Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs celui qui l'avait tué lors de ce même combat. Hermione était impressionnée de voir la quantité d'informations qui étaient conservées dans les archives du ministère. Cependant, après avoir longuement étudié le dossier, elle constata qu'il manquait une information importante : le nom de la mère de cette jeune fille. Cependant, à en juger par son père, il était certain que sa mère était ou avait aussi été une sang pure. Elena avait été scolarisée à Dumstrang pour ensuite se lancer dans des longues études de médicomage. Elle avait été tuée à seulement vingt-deux ans.  
Hermione referma le dossier avec un goût amer. Pour l'instant, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop aux actions des mangemorts. Un né-moldu qui disparaissait et une sang pure, qui semblait être quelqu'un de bien, tuée. L'avait-on assassiné parce qu'elle refusait de les rejoindre pour entamer une nouvelle fois les actions menées dans le passé ? Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit pas ranger le dossier, sans oublier de prendre en note tous les éléments qui lui semblaient importants.

Quand Hermione passa la tête dans le bureau des Aurores, elle tomba sur l'une des personnes qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir. Ron.  
\- Hermione !  
Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, lorsqu'elle était passée chez lui à l'improviste.  
\- Je voulais vraiment te le dire pour Lavande, déclara-t-il, mais le moment ne s'est pas présenté...  
\- Tu aurais pu le signaler lorsqu'on mangeait chez Harry et ta sœur, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Je l'ai bien fais pour Blaise. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec toi ?  
\- Elle avait beaucoup de travail.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au juste ?  
\- Elle fait des études de médicomage. Elle vient d'entamer sa quatrième année.  
Lavande, médicomage ? Hermione grimaça et se mit à plaindre tous les futurs patients qui allaient devoir la supporter.  
\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici, fit-elle. Vous avez le dossier d'Elena Rosier ?  
\- Celle qu'on a retrouvée morte ce matin ? Pourquoi tu veux son dossier ?  
\- Parce que Granger est l'adjointe d'Alicia Becker, la chef du magenmagot. Cela te dit quelque chose Weasley ?  
Malefoy était là, tapis dans un coin sombre de la grande pièce, à moitié caché par des étagères. Il était avachi sur l'un des fauteuils et soignait son bras en sang.  
\- Tu devais retourner à Saint-Mangouste , lui lança Ron sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit, pour s'occuper de quelques brèves coupures, répliqua-t-il. Mais continuez ! Votre conversation, au sujet de « Lavande », avait l'air tellement intéressante...  
Hermione se concentra sur Ron, ignorant l'intervention de Malefoy et tendit une main impérieuse dans sa direction.  
\- Les informations Ron, s'il te plait.  
Le jeune homme jeta des coups d'œils par-ci par-là, d'un air peu certain. Après quelques secondes, ce fut finalement Malefoy qui se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers le bureau du chef des Aurores. Il s'avança vers une pile de dossiers parfaitement bien rangés sur un angle du bureau, dans lequel il fouilla pour finalement en sortir un parchemin qu'il tendit à Hermione. Elle l'attrapa de mauvaise grâce et en lut rapidement le contenu. Elena Rosier avait été retrouvée morte dans une chambre vide de Saint-Mangouste.  
\- Elle était dans le service des brulés, signala Malefoy.  
\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux vers Ron, ignorant toujours l'ancien Serpentard. A Saint-Mangouste ! Et personne n'a entendu ou vu quoi que ce soit ?  
Ron, secoua la tête d'un air navré.  
\- En fait si, intervint une nouvelle fois Malefoy.  
Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui.  
\- J'y étais. Avec Potter, crut-il bon d'ajouter.  
\- Et ? Insista Hermione.  
Malefoy la toisa pendant quelques secondes, d'un air satisfait.  
\- Ce que je dis t'intéresse finalement ?  
Hermione aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de son aide ou de son avis, mais à en juger par la pièce vide et l'incompétence de Ron sur le sujet, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.  
\- Je t'écoute, finit-elle par dire de mauvaise grâce.  
\- Nous avons accompagné Londubat qui était blessé à Saint-Mangouste dans la mâtiné. Potter a vu quelqu'un partir en courant et il s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Cela semblait être un homme.  
\- Et tu ne l'as pas poursuivit avec lui ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.  
\- D'un, nous avons juste vu une silhouette cachée sous une capuche s'enfuir, donc rien de complètement alarmant. Et de deux, je devais m'occuper de l'autre idiot qui se vidait de son sang dans mes bras ! Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser Londubat crever par terre ? Ajouta-t-il en adressant à Hermione un regard appuyé.  
Hermione ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il poursuive.  
\- Lorsque le meurtre a été signalé, j'étais toujours là-bas et j'ai donc été le premier Aurore sur place. Nous n'avons aucuns indices. Il faut attendre que Potter revienne.  
Hermione jeta un œil au parchemin que Malefoy lui avait donné. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire était inscrit noir sur blanc. Une affreuse pensé lui traversa cependant l'esprit. Malefoy était arrivé le premier sur les lieux du crime, comme s'il avait su où chercher. Comme s'il avait su où aller pour faire disparaître les éventuelles preuves. Hermione releva le nez et scruta Malefoy d'un air méfiant. Il la fixait également, mais son expression était indéchiffrable. Soutenait-il ce qu'elle pensait ? La défiait-il au contraire de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit ? Où la regardait-t-il simplement parce qu'elle le faisait elle-même ?  
\- Tu veux passer chez Harry ce soir ? J'y vais après le travail, lui lança soudain Ron dont elle avait momentanément oublié la présence.  
\- Je vais finir tard, répliqua-t-elle simplement avant de sortir du bureau des Aurores.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans son propre bureau, Hermione se retint de parler de ses soupçons à la chef du magenmagot. D'un, son impression concernant de Malefoy n'était qu'une supposition, une première supposition. De deux, elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses sentiments à son égard altèrent son jugement. Elle préféra donc s'asseoir sur sa chaise en silence. Elle ouvrit le dossier rouge et nota tout ce qu'il lui semblait important, sans oublier de mentionner Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle le referma, Becker s'était levée pour se rapprocher d'elle.  
\- L'audience de dix-huit heures a été avancée, nous devons y être dans trente minutes, déclara-t-elle en consultant sa montre.  
Hermione se releva aussitôt et suivit Becker dans le long couloir menant aux ascenseurs. Leur route se fit dans un silence total, ce qui parut étrange à Hermione. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur et en ressortirent toujours dans le même silence. Alors qu'elles approchaient de la salle d'audience, Becker s'arrêta pour faire face à Hermione.  
\- Connais-tu bien le cas qui va se présenter à nous ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Il s'agit de Serena Calvin, élève en dernière année à Dumstrang. Elle a été surprise entrain de lancer le sortilège Doloris sur l'une de ses camarades de classe. L'école Dumstrang a rapporté que le comportement de la jeune fille avait toujours été déviant, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais dépassé une telle limite avant ça. Le sort a été lancé dans l'enceinte de son école, un soir.  
\- Quelle sentence donnerais-tu ?  
\- Pour commencer, l'exclusion définitive de son école et l'interdiction de rejoindre n'importe quel autre établissement. Ensuite, étant majeur, elle sera envoyé à Ask..  
\- Non, la coupa Becker. Nous allons la renvoyer de Dumstrang, mais ce sera sa seule punition parmi toutes celles que tu viens de citer.  
\- Pardon ? S'exclama Hermione choquée.  
\- En plus de son renvoie, il faut lui trouver une autre punition, mais qui ne condamnera pas son avenir.  
Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque la jeune fille en question passa près d'elles. Hermione la reconnut aussitôt grâce à la photo qui illustrait son dossier. Elle avait de long cheveux roux extraordinairement raides qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses et de petit yeux foncés qui contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle leur adressa un bref regard apeuré avant de les dépasser. Elle n'était cependant pas seule, un homme massif, au regard dur, l'accompagnait. Ce dernier s'arrêta à leur hauteur.  
\- Bonjour Alicia, la salua l'homme d'une voix mielleuse et dure à la fois, en lui serrant fermement la main.  
\- Bonjour Andrei, lui répondit Becker en souriant. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, mon adjointe.  
L'homme serra la main d'Hermione, puis fit signe à Serena Calvin de s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls.  
\- Ces sales gosses...grogna-t-il. On leur donne tout ce dont ils ont besoin, on cède à tous leurs caprices et ils trouvent toujours le moyen de faire des bêtises.  
Hermione faillit s'étouffer. « Des bêtises » ? Serena Calvin avait torturé quelqu'un !  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Andrei, je connais bien ce par quoi votre fille est passée. Elle a beau être majeure sur le papier, elle n'en reste pas moins une enfant. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas passer outre son renvoie. Pour le reste, faites-moi confiance.  
L'homme se tourna vers Hermione, comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.  
\- Mlle Granger est mon adjointe, je la forme pour reprendre les reines, ajouta-t-elle.  
L'homme sembla satisfait de la réponse et après un bref signe de tête, partit rejoindre sa fille. Néanmoins, Becker ne bougea pas et lorsqu'elle jugea que l'homme était à une distance suffisante, elle se tourna légèrement vers Hermione.  
\- J'ai les mains liées, déclara-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement sèche. Je dois beaucoup trop à cet homme pour...  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, puis finit par rouvrir la bouche.  
\- Nous n'en sommes plus au stade de la simple corruption... murmura-t-elle. Je vous ais choisis pour votre droiture Mlle Granger, ne commettez par les mêmes erreurs que moi et ceux d'avant. Tant que je suis en poste, agissez comme je vous le dis, il ne faut pas que vous deveniez l'ennemie de certaines personnes. Mais faites en sorte de ne jamais devoir quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. Lorsque vous prendrez ma place, ce genre de chose cessera. Du moins je l'espère. Il faut que vous soyez la chef du magenmagot dont le monde magique à besoin. Il faut que vous restiez cette personne blanche comme neige que personne ne pourra menacer ou défier.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle, elle ouvrit à peine la bouche du repas. Serena Calvin avait simplement été renvoyée de Dumstrang et suspendue pendant un an, avec l'obligation de voir des médicomages pyschologues deux fois par semaine. Ce délai passé, elle pourrait retourner étudier dans une autre école. Son acte avait été mis sur le compte de sa folie suite au décès de sa mère cinq ans plus tôt. Hermione en avait encore envie de vomir. La justice n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars. Non. Là, c'était pire que tout. Comme l'avait dit Becker, ce n'était plus de la simple corruption à ce stade. Néanmoins, Hermione était quelque peu rassurée par les confessions de la chef du magenmagot. Elle voulait que tout cela change, elle voulait que ce soit Hermione qui bouleverse tout ça.  
\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... tenta une nouvelle fois Blaise.  
\- C'est le travail. Nous traitons des cas délicats. C'est psychologiquement plus dur que je m'y étais attendue.  
\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Insista Blaise.  
Hermione lui lança un regard attendrit. C'était une des qualités qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui. Il savait écouter sans pour autant donner son avis. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien dire.  
\- Je vais m'y faire, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Hermione. Je dois juste m'adapter et comprendre que le monde ne sera jamais rose. J'ai discuté avec Malefoy aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle.  
Blaise lui adressa un regard surpris et Hermione était certaine qu'elle se serait adressé le même regard, si elle s'était entendue prononcer cette phrase avec autant de gentillesse. Néanmoins, il était hors de question de se faire avoir par ce sale gamin manipulateur qu'était Malefoy. Il essayait de nuire à son couple ? Il allait être servit ! Elle allait faire croire à Blaise que tout allait bien et qu'elle reconnaissait même au blond certaines qualités.  
\- Il m'a aidé sur une affaire. Ron était incapable de me donner les informations dont j'avais besoin, donc heureusement qu'il y en avait au moins un qui faisait bien son travail.  
\- Celui qui faisait bien son travail, c'est Drago ? Demanda Blaise de peur d'avoir mal compris.  
\- Je dois bien lui reconnaître ça, répondit Hermione. Il m'a donné les informations dont j'avais besoin et sans que j'ai eu à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'il est très rigoureux dans son travail.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de t'aider, mais que tu refusais de l'écouter ou de te tourner vers lui.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione surprise.  
\- Il m'a dit que tu parlais avec Ron et que tu refusais de prendre en considération ce qu'il disait, répéta Blaise.  
\- Mais ça c'était au début, fit remarquer Hermione. Après, je l'ai écouté en voyant qu'il avait de vrais éléments à me donner.  
\- Il ne m'a pas dit ça.  
\- Oh Blaise, tu ne vas quand même croire Malefoy plutôt que moi ? Tu le connais quand même !  
La mâchoire d'Hermione se resserra. Malefoy était fort, très fort même.  
\- Blaise s'il te plait, arrête. Ais un peu confiance en moi, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Et il a mentit lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu reprochais à Ron de sortir avec Lavande Brown ?  
\- Qu..quoi ? Articula difficilement Hermione.  
Blaise se contenta de lui adresser un regard appuyé.  
\- Je lui ai juste reproché de ne pas m'avoir prévenue.  
\- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour Ron ?  
\- Mais bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne leur as dis pour moi que le week-end dernier, je te rappelle.  
\- Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Ron aurait pu me le dire au dîné chez Harry. J'ai juste été agacé de me retrouver face à Lavande lorsque je suis passée le voir.  
\- D'accord.  
La réponse de Blaise avait été brève et sèche. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Malefoy était décidément une vrai petite teigne qui ne comptait pas abandonner la partie.

Δ

Drago traversa un long et immense couloir richement meublé. De superbes lustres en lévitation décoraient le plafond, tandis que le mur gauche était entière fait de miroir. L'autre mur du couloir était parsemé de portraits qui lui jetaient des regards curieux. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la porte au fond du couloir, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Drago vit une jeune fille en sortir. Elle semblait très jeune. Elle avança dans sa direction et Drago finit par la reconnaître. Serena Calvin. Il l'avait croisé dans un couloir du ministère avec son père, dans la journée. Elle semblait quelque peu déçue, mais son regard changea lorsqu'elle croisa Drago et qu'elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.  
\- Tu ne le verras pas, dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.  
\- Il n'est pas là ? S'étonna Drago.  
\- Je suis sûr que personne ne l'a jamais vu et ne le verra jamais.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une sale gamine comme toi ne le mérite pas, que cela signifie que personne ne l'a vu.  
\- La sale gamine à reçu des félicitations, répliqua-t-elle avec fierté.  
Drago arqua un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Il avait laissé un mot à mon attention, précisa-t-elle.  
Elle sortit de sa poche un petit parchemin roulé sur lui-même et entouré d'un ruban bleu. Elle défit la boucle et déplia le mot pour le faire lire à Drago.

 _« Félicitation pour cette année de liberté qui s'offre à toi. Prouve-nous que tu l'as bien mérité »_

\- Deux phrases... murmura Drago avec amusement. Tu es fière d'avoir eu deux petites phrases de sa part ?  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
Des sifflements indignés résonnèrent dans tout le couloir.  
\- Même les tableaux connaissent les règles du respect en ces lieux, lui fit remarquer Drago en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux portraits à sa droite. Si tu veux conserver ta place, tu ferais bien de faire attention.  
Serena paru quelque peu apeurée et Drago en ressentît une immense satisfaction. Elle récupéra le mot des mains de l'ancien Serpentard, le rangea dans sa poche et reprit sa route. Drago fit de même et lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte du couloir, le tableau qu'il le refermait le toisa de la tête au pied, sans la moindre gêne.  
\- Il est là ? Demanda Drago au vieil homme.  
\- Vous avez beau aimer vous jouer de Mlle Calvin, vous n'êtes mieux placés qu'elle.  
-« T » est-il là ? Insista Drago sans relever la moquerie.  
\- Pas pour vous, comme d'habitude.  
\- Mais il m'a fait demander !  
\- Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il souhaite vous rencontrer, se contenta de répondre le portrait avant d'ouvrir le passage.  
Drago entra et la lourde porte se referma derrière lui. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse, malgré l'absence de fenêtres. Deux canapés bleu rois se faisaient face au milieu de la pièce, séparés par une table basse en bois massif. Un grand buffet s'étirait sur tout un pan du mur et Drago s'en approcha. Un petit parchemin roulé et refermé par un ruban bleu l'attendait. Une petite étiquette tout près indiquait « Drago Malefoy ». Il l'attrapa sous l'ouvrir et sortit presque aussitôt de la grande pièce. Il aimait être en ses lieux, dans ce château luxueux et méconnu du reste du monde. Seuls ceux qui en avaient connaissance pouvaient le trouver. Il restait donc invisible aux autres, même aux meilleurs sorciers. C'était là qu'était sa véritable place et non dans cette maison miteuse qui lui servait de logement. Mais cela ne durerait pas, il le savait. Il se rapprochait du but.

Δ

Hermione avait passé deux belles années avec Blaise, sans que quoi que ce soit ne se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Ils avaient réussi à être ensemble depuis huit mois, sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur beau couple. Malefoy avait-il autant d'influence que ça sur Blaise ? Visiblement, oui. Blaise n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de jaloux et il suffisait d'une phrase de cet insupportable blond pour venir gâcher une soirée. Elle avait presque du mal à reconnaître celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Bonjour à tous, déclara le professeur de droit pénal qui se tenait debout sur une estrade, face à une grande assemblée. Je suis heureux de vous présenter les participants du concours d'éloquence de cette année.  
D'un geste de la main, il invita ses élèves à le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Hermione et Blaise en faisaient partis et se jetaient des regards impatients.  
\- Pour rappel, le concours d'éloquence permet à notre jury d'évaluer la compétence des élèves à s'exprimer face à un public sur un sujet précis. Les candidats de cette année s'affrontaient sur le thème de la Guerre. Je vais à présent donner le nom du gagnant.  
Le professeur ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main et en sortit un petit parchemin.  
\- Le prix est cette année décerné à... Mlle Hermione Granger !  
Hermione se retint de sauter de joie à s'avança vers son professeur, sous les applaudissements grandissant de la foule. Son professeur lui serra la main, lui adressa ses plus sincères félicitation et lui remit un trophée qui représentait un homme avec une baguette pointée sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.  
Après un bref petit discours, Hermione descendit de l'estrade rejoindre les autres élèves qui avaient participé à ce concours. Ils la félicitèrent tous plus au moins chaleureusement, mais la seule personne qu'elle avait réellement envie de voir était Blaise. Il se tenait un peu plus en retrait et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent finalement, Blaise ouvrit ses bras en signe d'invitation. Hermione trottina aussitôt dans sa direction et se jeta contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et captura ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'embrassait et elle avait commencé à croire que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Après quelques secondes, ils s'écartèrent quelques peu l'un de l'autre.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations Hermione, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Lui lança-t-elle embêtée.  
\- Bien sur que non, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je savais que c'est toi qui gagnerait, dès lors où je me suis inscrit. J'espère juste ne pas être trop loin derrière toi dans le classement._

 _Fin du flash back_

Blaise n'avait jamais été jaloux, envieux ou soupçonneux envers elle. Il l'avait toujours admiré et respecté. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à Londres... Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy tentent de s'immiscer entre eux. Le pire c'était qu'à présent, Hermione soupçonnait Malefoy de quelque chose, de quelque chose par rapport aux disparitions et aux meurtres. Il ne fallait pas que Blaise s'en rende compte, surtout pas !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Astoria

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis à deux doigts de verser une larme... Je n'ai eu aucun commentaire sur le chapitre 5, pas même un tout petit... Comme je ne suis pas rancunière, je vous publie le chapitre 6 ;) , en espérant de tout coeur avec un petit retour de votre part ! J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de connaître vos suppositions ! Surtout concernant de notre merveilleux Drago ^^_

 **Δ Chapitre 6 : Astoria  
**

\- Je suis sûr que le vieil homme du tableau ne sait même pas qui est « T », lâcha Théodore Nott avec humeur.  
Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son ami se laver les mains dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.  
\- Et pourquoi « T » ne fait-il pas appel à Blaise ? Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Drago.  
Toujours sans réponse, il sortit de la salle de bain de Théodore pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle était magnifiquement et richement décorée, à l'image du château tout entier.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas vivre ici avec nous ? Tu préfères loger dans cette maison miteuse et défraichit ? Ajouta Théodore avec moquerie en rejoignant Drago. Tu ne pourrais pas répondre à au moins une de mes questions !  
\- Moi non plus, je ne crois pas que le vieux sorcier du tableau sache qui est « T », finit par dire Drago. Concernant Blaise, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce qu'il soit au courant de tout ce que nous faisons, étant donné que sans le savoir, il fait exactement ce que nous attentons de lui. Et enfin, « T » ne m'a jamais invité à venir vivre ici.  
La réponse de Drago fut accueillit par un silence de mort, qui était surtout dû à sa dernière réponse. Si Théodore avait élu domicile au château c'était que « T » lui en avait fait l'honneur, comme ça avait été le cas pour certains autres membres.

Les deux anciens Serpentard finirent par descendre dans l'une des nombreuses salles à manger du château.  
\- Ici les garçons ! S'exclama Daphné Greengrass en secouant énergiquement le bras dans leur direction.  
Drago et Théodore rejoignirent leur ancienne camarade, non sans saluer brièvement les autres personnes de la pièce, d'un discret signe de tête.  
\- Ta sœur n'est pas là ? S'enquit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait l'habitude de venir le mercredi soir, non ?  
\- Elle emménage, répliqua-t-elle d'un air fier. Dès qu'elle aura finit de tout installer dans sa chambre, elle...  
Théodore lui adressa un regard sévère et Daphné s'interrompit aussitôt.  
\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, dit Drago. « T » a surement d'autres projets pour moi.  
Daphné poussa vers lui un saladier pour l'inviter à se servir, mais Drago y répondit par une grimace.  
\- Je n'ai pas très faim à vrai dire, je vais monter voir si Astoria n'a pas besoin d'aide. Tu connais le numéro de sa chambre ?  
\- 103.  
Drago sortit de la pièce tandis que Théodore lançait un regard réprobateur à son amie. Deux gaffes en à peine une demi-heure, c'était un record !

Drago monta rapidement à l'étage supérieur et lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte 103, il se présenta à la jeune femme du tableau accroché à la porte. Chaque porte avait son propre tableau.  
\- Drago Malefoy.  
\- Et moi Venus, répliqua-t-elle avant de disparaitre.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, elle hocha la tête et la porte s'ouvrit.  
Astoria se tenait debout près de son lit, le fixant avec un mélange de joie et d'anxiété.  
\- Je suis très heureux pour toi, finit par dire Drago.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je veux dire... Ton tour arrivera bientôt, j'en suis certaine.  
Drago ne répondit pas et fondit sur elle. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec ardeur et la fit basculer sur son tout nouveau lit. Alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les boutons de la robe d'Astoria cette dernière, l'en empêcha.  
\- Il ne faut pas... marmonna-t-elle alors que la bouche de Drago descendait dans son cou. Si « T » venait à l'apprendre... Si ça se trouve, les tableaux sont tous à ses ordres et nous surveillent.  
Drago s'arrêta et se tourna en direction de la porte, mais le tableau jumeau était vide. Venus ne les observait pas, elle surveillait le couloir.  
\- Tu vois ? Nous ne risquons rien, dit-il en replongeant son regard dans celui d'Astoria.  
\- Au contraire, nous risquons gros, dit-elle en se dégageant de lui.  
\- Regarde, lui lança Drago en lui désignant la partie de son pantalon gonflée par l'excitation. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je suis en train de sauter un dîner pour toi.  
Astoria pinça ses lèvres et se leva du lit.  
\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer !  
Drago leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.  
\- « T » t'a mise avec quelqu'un ? Il t'a désigné quelqu'un ? Insista-t-il.  
Astoria secoua la tête.  
\- Alors arrête ! Nous ne faisons rien de mal.  
\- Nous aimer est mal ! Cela conduira à notre perte.  
\- Personne n'est au courant, répliqua Drago.  
\- Jusqu'à quand ? Hein ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas de chambre ici, c'est donc que tu n'as pas réussis à obtenir les faveurs de « T ».  
\- Tant que j'ai les tiennes, ironisa Drago en s'essayant au bord du lit.  
Il attrapa Astoria par les hanches pour la forcer à se coller à lui et il plaqua son visage contre sa poitrine en soupirant profondément.  
\- Peut-être que « T » estime qu'il n'a pas besoin de me donner une chambre pour que je lui sois fidèle, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes de silence.  
Le regard d'Astoria s'assombrit.  
\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu crois qu'il nous installe ici pour mieux nous surveiller ?  
\- Je disais ça comme ça, arrête maintenant.  
Il tira avec force sur la robe d'Astoria, la déchirant ; puis fixa le morceau de tissu glissant jusqu'au sol.  
\- A présent, soit tu couches avec moi, soit tu trouves un autre moyen de me satisfaire, ordonna Drago en mimant un geste obscène.

Δ

\- Pourquoi tu veux inviter Drago ? Demanda Blaise en adressant à Hermione un regard soupçonneux.  
\- C'est une pendaison de crémaillère Blaise, ce qui induit que nous allons inviter nos amis.  
\- J'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais pourquoi insistes-tu pour que j'invite Drago ? On sait tous les deux que vous ne vous aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'avoue avoir mis de la mauvaise volonté avec lui et je pense qu'il serait bien que nous repartions du bon pied. Si c'est ton ami, c'est qu'il doit certainement avoir beaucoup de qualités.  
Blaise observa Hermione avec méfiance.  
\- Ecoute Blaise, j'essaye de faire des efforts là, insista Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience. Nous allons inviter Drago vendredi, ainsi que tous tes autres amis.  
\- D'accord, dit-il en se levant du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis. De toute façon, vous mettez tellement de force à vous détester, enfin surtout toi, que je ne serais pas étonné que vous finissiez par très bien vous entendre en définitive.  
Hermione aurait adoré exploser de rire, mais elle se retint. Il aurait été trop bête d'anéantir d'un coup tous ses efforts. Malefoy voulait jouer, très bien. Mais il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui le faire. Hermione allait mettre un terme à tout ça vendredi soir. Elle serait polie et même agréable avec Malefoy, et il n'aurait ainsi, plus la moindre possibilité d'action. Elle allait être parfaite. Elle se fichait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Malefoy où de se prendre des réflexions désobligeantes lorsque Blaise ne serait pas dans les parages. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être heureuse avec Blaise.  
C'est ainsi qu'Hermione observa Blaise rédiger ses invitations, avec une grande satisfaction. Malefoy ne gagnerait pas. Pas cette fois-ci.

Δ

Drago savait pertinemment qu'il avait la possibilité de dormir au château. Mais il préférait faire croire le contraire à ses amis et il voulait d'autant plus que les gens du ministère sachent qu'il habitait dans une maison qui ressemblait presque à un taudis. Il avait beau être Aurore, ses équipiers ne lui faisaient pas encore confiance. Cette maison était donc la seule réelle preuve qui pouvait prouver son changement, qui pouvait prouver qu'il se fichait de la richesse et de la gloire. Lorsque Drago passa le pas de sa porte d'entrée, une lettre avait été glissée sous la porte. L'enveloppe était constituée d'un papier épais et luxueux. Il s'installa à la table de sa cuisine pour en lire le contenu, puis laissa échapper un ricanement. Une invitation pour la pendaison de crémaillère d'Hermione et Blaise. Il était certain qu'Hermione était derrière tout ça et il avait véritablement hâte de voir quel plan elle avait manigancé pour contrer ses propres attaques à son encontre. Il avait véritablement hâte. Ainsi, il s'empressa de répondre par la positive à Blaise, puis déposa le petit carton d'invitation bien en évidence sur son buffet dans le hall d'entrée. Il savait que poser ses yeux dessus le lendemain matin, lui donnerait aussitôt le sourire.

Δ

Comme durant le début de sa semaine, Hermione enchaîna les audiences avec Becker et son avancement dans le dossier rouge. Il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre : Serena Calvin, la jeune fille qui avait été renvoyée de Dumstrang en début de semaine. La chef du magenmagot en avait été particulièrement troublée par la nouvelle, au même titre qu'Hermione qui avait du reconsidérer ses suppositions. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'actes provenant des mangemorts. Le meurtre d'Elena Rosier aurait pu coïncider puisque malgré son sang pur, elle avait su rester une personne droite. Mais là... Serena Calvin aurait été le profil idéal à recruter. Hermione était partagée entre le soulagement et la déception. Le soulagement que ce ne soit pas l'acte de mangemorts, mais la déception de n'avoir finalement aucune piste. Elle poussa un grognement d'agacement et Alicia Becker leva les yeux vers elle.  
\- Désolée, s'excusa presque aussitôt Hermione.  
\- Si cela avait été une tâche facile, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de votre aide... signala-t-elle avec désappointement. Prenez votre temps pour ne rien laisser de côté et ne désespérez pas Mlle Granger, nous finirons par tout comprendre.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête et sortit de son bureau. Elle entreprit de faire son parcours habituel. D'abord passer par le service de Blaise, la salle des archives des sorciers, puis se rendre au bureau des Aurores. Par chance, il n'y avait cette fois-ci, ni Ron, ni Drago. Elle fut au contraire heureuse de tomber sur Harry.  
\- Tu viens chercher les informations relatives à Serena Clavin ?  
\- Exactement, répondit Hermione en souriant.  
Harry jeta de bref coup d'œil autour de lui, puis l'invita à sortir dans le couloir, un parchemin à la main. - Tiens, tout est là. On l'a retrouvé à son domicile chez ses parents. Mais il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler Hermione.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Ginny dit que je suis paranoïaque, mais je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ces derniers temps. Depuis six mois plus exactement. Je sais que tu n'es là que depuis deux semaines mais... Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Insista-t-il.  
Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Becker lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Mais Harry n'était pas qui que ce soit. C'était Harry Potter, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde. Ce fut alors à son tour de vérifier les alentours et d'entraîner Harry dans un bureau vide.  
Après avoir refermé dernière elle, Hermione lui fit aussitôt part de son travail officieux. Elle lui parla même des doutes qu'elle avait à l'encontre de Malefoy et Harry l'écouta en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé Harry semblait à la fois rassuré et déterminé.  
\- Au moins, je ne suis pas fou et la chef du magenmagot est de mon avis, déclara-t-il. Tu n'imagines pas comme cela me soulage de savoir que tu travailles dessus. Je pourrais d'aider !  
\- Discrètement alors, très discrètement, insista Hermione. J'avais l'interdiction formelle d'en parler, je pourrais me faire virer...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'en parlerons plus jamais au ministère. Nous seront discrets. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit lié à cette histoire. Il ne faut pas que nos sentiments à son égard altèrent notre jugement. Je sais que c'était toi à Poudlard qui ne cessait de me rassurer sur son compte, quand je lui prêtais toutes les pires intentions, mais...  
\- Et tu avais eut raison à chaque fois, le coupa Hermione. Pour la marque des ténèbres ou les actions qu'il menait dans le but de tuer Dumbledore.  
\- Je sais Hermione, mais Malefoy est de notre côté. Il a toujours plus ou moins été de notre côté. Il ne m'a pas dénoncé lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé chez lui durant notre chasse aux horcruxes, il ne voulait pas me tuer lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé dans la salle sur demande durant la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'a rien fait et c'est pour ça qu'il a été blanchit et pardonné. Il a également réussi son test psychologique pour devenir Aurore, comme les autres. Nous ne prenons pas de risques lorsqu'on engage de nouveaux Aurores Hermione. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance à ce sujet. Malefoy n'est pas un danger. C'est un crétin ou tout ce que tu veux, mais il n'est pas dangereux.  
Hermione grogna, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Harry avait surement raison. Elle détestait Malefoy, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il trempait dans quelque chose de louche.  
\- Je pense même qu'il pourrait nous aider, ajouta Harry en baissant les épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir la foudre.  
\- Non. Personne ne doit être au courant Harry. Personne.

Δ

Le vendredi soir, Astoria était venue rendre visite à Drago. Il lui avait servis une tasse de thé, mais l'ambiance n'avait pas suivis. Astoria semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans le salon de Drago, qu'elle jugeait indigne d'elle et ne cessait de froncer le nez, comme pour chasser une mauvaise odeur.  
\- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir, lui lança Drago avec froideur. Tu peux t'en aller.  
Pendant un instant, Astoria sembla évaluer le pour et le contre, mais elle ne bougea pas du canapé.  
\- Il parait que Blaise fait sa pendaison de crémaillère ce soir, finit-elle par dire. Je n'étais pas au courant.  
\- Il sait qu'on est ensemble, du coup l'invitation que j'ai reçu était pour nous deux, répondit Drago.  
\- Tu lui as dis qu'on était ensemble ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Et si « T » venait à l'apprendre ?  
\- Notre couple nous sert aussi de couverture, je te rappelle. Cela donne une explication à nos disparitions.  
\- Bien. Mais dans ce cas puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé de la soirée ?  
\- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisque tu n'allais pas venir.  
\- J'aimerais au contraire beaucoup m'y rendre.  
\- Bah voyons ! S'exclama Drago en ricanant. Tu serais tout à fait dans ton élément là-bas.  
\- Comment oses-tu dire quelque chose comme ça ! S'indigna-t-elle. Si « T » t'entendait...  
\- De quoi parles-tu encore ? S'enquit Drago d'un ton las.  
\- De Granger et des autres... Des sorciers issus de parents moldus, répondit-elle d'une voix si basse que Drago peina à l'entendre.  
\- Pour ta gouverne, lorsque je parlais du fait que tu ne serais pas dans ton élément, c'était parce que tu allais être entourée de personnes que tu détestes. Ensuite, c'est toi qui devrais faire attention à ton langage, répliqua Drago avec dureté. N'as-tu donc pas compris l'importance de ce pour quoi nous œuvrons ? En fait, c'est toi qui aimerait encore les appeler par le nom de « sang de bourbe » n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Astoria.  
\- Tu sais que ce genre de pensés pourrait mener à ta mort ? Bien plus que le soit disant danger de notre relation ? C'est peut-être même exactement pour cette raison que Serena Calvin a été tuée. Pour ce genre de comportement.  
\- Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? Demanda Astoria dont la voix trembla légèrement.  
Drago secoua la tête, mais ne quitta pas Astoria des yeux.  
\- En fait c'est ça, poursuivit Drago choqué. Tu te fiches de ce que nous entreprenons, tout ce que tu veux c'est conserver une place dans l'élite sorcière et jouir de ta position.  
\- Tu divagues complètement, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
Drago ne répondit pas et se plongea dans ses pensés. Il ne reprit vie que lorsqu'il sentit Astoria s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était comme si elle se prostituait pour garantir son silence. Pour faire en sorte que la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ne ressorte jamais de cette pièce. Astoria captura ses lèvres, mais Drago ne bougea pas. Si bien, qu'elle finit par quelque peu s'écarter de lui pour le regarder.  
\- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
Pour toute réponse, Drago s'agrippa à ses hanches et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Son envie d'elle avait repris le dessus.

Δ

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore scotchée à la porte d'entrée ?! S'exclama Blaise en rejoignant Hermione dans le hall.  
\- Je me tiens prête pour accueillir nos derniers invités.  
\- Tout le monde est déjà là Hermione, lui fit remarquer Blaise. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Non, tout le monde n'est pas là justement et j'ai peur de ne pas entendre frapper si je m'éloigne trop.  
Blaise actionna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation pour les voisins et lança à Hermione un regard entendu.  
\- Voilà, problème réglé.  
Hermione voulu protester mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est Drago ou Ron que tu attends et d'ailleurs, je ne préfère même pas le savoir, mais maintenant tu viens.  
Hermione trouva préférable de ne rien répondre et suivit Blaise en direction du salon.  
Le mélange de leurs deux cercles d'amis de Poudlard était étrange et leurs invités semblaient penser la même chose. Ils avaient beau essayer de faire des efforts, le mélange n'était pas aisé. Peu d'entre eux semblaient faire de réels efforts. Parmi ceux-ci, se trouvaient Harry, George, Théodore Nott et d'autres amis de Blaise dont Hermione ne se rappelait pas les prénoms. Pour les autres, c'était les amis communs qu'Hermione et Blaise s'étaient fait durant leurs études de droit et c'était grâce à eux que la soirée ne tournait pas au désastre. Cependant Hermione ne parvint pas à être de bonne humeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait voulu organiser cette soirée... Pour que son cercle d'amis et celui de Blaise se parlent ? Malgré les efforts de certains, c'était peine perdue. La réalité lui revenait en pleine face avec violence. Blaise et elle n'étaient pas pareils. Ils étaient tombés amoureux durant leurs études, se recréant de nouveaux amis communs, mais à présent tout était différent. Hermione récupéra des assiettes vides sur la table du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Nettoyer n'était pas sa réelle motivation, elle voulait juste s'isoler. Leur nouvelle vie, leurs retrouvailles avec leurs amis, marquaient un tournant dans leur relation. C'était le nouveau cap à passer. Si tout allait bien, Hermione savait qu'elle pourrait envisager de passer sérieusement sa vie avec Blaise. Elle ne pouvait pas juste vivre de son amour, elle avait besoin de ses amis et des siens. Leur couple avait besoin d'être plus que deux.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as insisté pour que Blaise m'invite.  
Hermione se retourna en sursaut vers Malefoy qui venait de passer l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu es son meilleur ami, c'était évident qu'il allait t'inviter, lui répondit Hermione. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tout est dans le salon.  
Malefoy l'observa attentivement, comme s'il essayait de sonder son esprit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?  
\- Pourquoi t'imagines-tu que je manigance quelque chose ?  
\- Oh arrête Granger, le coup du livre, de Lavande... Ne me fais pas croire que la pilule est aussi vite passée.  
\- Je sais que c'est ma faute, fit Hermione en bonne comédienne. On est partit du mauvais pied et c'est à cause de moi. Blaise t'apprécie énormément et je suis certaine qu'il pourra en être de même pour nous avec le temps. Nous avons tous changé depuis Poudlard.  
Le visage de Drago se décomposa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de l'ancienne Gryffondor et Hermione en jubila presque.  
\- Je n'ai pas changé, lui répondit-il alors en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu veux peut-être jouer à la gentille, mais je te méprise toujours autant. Comme je te l'ai dis le premier jour où l'on s'est revu au ministère, ton couple ne fera pas long feu, je t'en fais la promesse.  
Hermione se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sincère. Un sourire faussement sincère, mais ça, Malefoy ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte.  
\- Tu changeras d'avis lorsque tu auras appris à me connaître, lui lança-t-elle. Je retourne au salon, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
Malefoy regarda Hermione sortir de la pièce d'un air médusé. Avait-elle réellement jeté l'éponge ou n'était-ce qu'une tactique ?

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans le salon, Blaise discutait avec Marc, l'un de leur ami commun et elle se joignit à eux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle se sentait bien, de bonne humeur. Et elle dû malheureusement reconnaître que c'était exclusivement du à l'arrivée de Malefoy. Elle se plaisait à imaginer l'étendue de son incompréhension et des questions qu'ils devaient se poser. Ca devait le rendre fou !  
Sa bonne humeur ne s'altéra pas de la soirée, même lorsque Ron arriva au bras de Lavande, ou encore lorsque George balança devant tout le monde, qu'il l'avait un jour vu baver sur un oreiller pendant qu'elle dormait. Non, rien n'aurait pu entacher l'entière satisfaction qu'elle retirait des regards que lui lançait Malefoy. Des regards tantôt provocateurs, tantôt intrigués, tantôt assassins. Visiblement, Malefoy ne supportait pas de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur, alors que lui-même semblait fulminer de l'intérieur.

Cependant, le clou de la soirée pour Hermione fut lorsqu'une magnifique brune fit son entrée chez elle. A sa vue, Blaise lâcha aussitôt son verre sur le buffet pour rejoindre l'inconnue et Hermione les observa se saluer, puis venir à sa rencontre.  
\- Astoria, je te présente Hermione Granger. Hermione, voici Astoria Greengrass  
\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Moi de même, répondit Hermione. Greengrass ? Tu es la sœur de Daphné ?  
\- En effet. La petite sœur pour être précise.  
\- Drago m'a dit que tu étais malade, lui lança Blaise.  
\- Oh il faut toujours qu'il exagère, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. J'étais juste fatiguée, mais je n'aurais raté cette soirée pour rien au monde. Il parait que tu es l'adjointe de Becker ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Hermione.  
\- Oui, c'est exact.  
\- Impressionnant !  
\- Et toi que fais-tu ? S'enquit Hermione.  
\- Je viens d'entamer ma deuxième année d'études d'histoire de la magie. J'aimerais bien devenir professeur. Hermione pourrais-tu... Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
\- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer les toilettes ? Fit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle était gênée de poser une telle question devant Blaise.  
Hermione lui indiqua la porte au bout du couloir et son regard se posa sur Malefoy qui se tenait près du buffet. Il avait l'air à bout de nerf.  
\- Astoria et Malefoy sont ensemble ? Demanda Hermione à Blaise.  
Il hocha la tête et Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy. Comment une personne aussi bien élevée et agréable qu'Astoria pouvait sortir avec lui ? Visiblement la présence de la jeune fille ne semblait pas lui plaire et Hermione ressentit une nouvelle vague de satisfaction la submerger. C'était vraiment une très bonne soirée !  
\- C'est bizarre, fit remarquer Blaise à voix basse. Astoria n'a jamais été aussi gentille avec qui que ce soit.  
La joie qu'Hermione avait ressentit quelques instants plutôt s'estompa en un instant. Etait-ce une nouvelle manœuvre de Malefoy pour la rendre folle ? Etait-ce sa contre-attaque ? Avait-il comprit que sa gentillesse à son égard était feinte ? Avait-il voulu lui rendre la pareille en amenant Astoria agir exactement pareil avec elle ? Pourtant, il avait n'avait pas l'air heureux de sa présence... Dans tous les cas, la dernière chose qu'Hermione voulait, c'était que Blaise s'en mêle.  
\- Et après c'est moi qui suis paranoïaque, lança-t-elle à Blaise amusée. Tout le monde peut changer, laisse-lui une chance.  
Blaise considéra Hermione pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

Profitant que Blaise faisait connaissance avec George, Hermione s'éclipsa du salon à la recherche d'Astoria. Malefoy non plus n'était plus là. Etaient-ils partis ? Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle entendit leurs voix se rapprocher, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta contre le mur près de la salle de bain, pour écouter leur conversation.  
\- Tu ne devais pas venir.  
\- Non, c'est toi qui as décrété que je n'avais pas envie de venir, alors que je t'ai assuré du contraire.  
\- Mais quelle comédienne ! Tu te fiches complètement de cette soirée, tu es juste venue pour m'emmerder.  
\- Je t'emmerde ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure quand on était chez toi.  
Hermione entendit Drago soupirer d'exaspération.  
\- Chez moi, tu ne t'amusais pas à copiner avec Granger !  
\- Je copine avec qui je veux.  
Hermione vit la poignée de la porte bouger et elle se rua dans sa chambre pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Elle entendit le couple sortir pour rejoindre le salon, dans un silence de mort. Ainsi, Astoria n'avait pas agit comme ça avec elle, sur les ordres de Malefoy, puisqu'il lui en avait fait le reproche. C'était parfait ! Parfait, parfait, parfait. Hermione se ferait un plaisir de se servir de cette fille pour faire enrager Malefoy. Peut-être qu'Astoria se servait aussi d'elle pour la même raison. Ce serait encore mieux !


	7. Chapitre 7 : La contre-attaque

**Δ Chapitre 7 : La contre-attaque**

 **_Δ_**

Un mois était passé depuis la fameuse pendaison de crémaillère d'Hermione et Blaise. Un mois, qu'Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux sur son dossier rouge qui ne menait nulle part, malgré l'aide d'Harry. Un mois aussi, qu'Hermione était parvenu à tisser des liens avec Astoria. Bien sûr leur amitié était, d'un commun accord, entièrement dirigé contre Drago Malefoy. Mais cela marchait. Les deux jeunes filles avaient même finit par réellement bien s'entendre.  
\- Hermione, tu viens te coucher ? S'enquit Blaise.  
\- Oh je suis désolée, mais il me reste encore pas mal de travail... marmonna Hermione la mort dans l'âme.  
\- Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous de tes journées ?!  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit-elle en relevant les yeux de ses différents dossiers, qu'elle avait étalés face à elle, sur la table de la salle à manger,  
\- On se voit à peine Hermione. Tu passes tes soirées à travailler, alors oui, je commence à me demander comment tu occupes tes journées au ministère.  
\- J'ai un travail prenant Blaise, je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle.  
Blaise l'incendia du regard et partit en direction de leur chambre. Seul.  
Hermione l'observa en silence, le cœur alourdit par la culpabilité. Il avait raison, cruellement raison. Elle le délaissait totalement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait également raison lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait des ses journées...  
Elle était tellement accaparée par le dossier rouge, qu'elle prenait un retard considérable dans son travail officiel. Ce qu'elle était obligée de rattraper le soir, une fois chez elle. Cependant, son enquête n'était pas la seule chose qui la détournait de tout le reste. Non, il y avait Malefoy également. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle arrivait en regard à ses audiences ou qu'elle perdait pas mal de temps de son travail en général, étant donné qu'elle faisait le plus de détours possibles pour passer devant son bureau et l'insupporter de part sa gentillesse dégoulinante à son égard. Mais elle en avait étrangement besoin. Elle adorait voir son regard exaspéré à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un prétexte pour passer dans le bureau des Aurores, à chaque fois qu'elle le saluait avec bonne humeur. Elle adorait aussi voir sa mine déconfite quand Astoria venait la voir et qu'elles faisaient exprès de passer non loin de lui. Elle adorait le mettre dans cet état. Malgré ça, Hermione se tenait sur ses gardes. Malefoy n'avait rien tenté contre elle depuis un mois et elle était certaine que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait abandonné la partie. Elle aurait même pu parier qu'il attendait patiemment de pouvoir lui faire un coup magistral. Coup qu'Hermione attendait étrangement avec impatience.  
\- ET TU AS ENCORE RECU UNE LETTRE D'ASTORIA ! Hurla Blaise en se précipitant dans la salle à manger.  
Hermione sursauta et reçu une enveloppe en pleine figure. Elle voulut lui reprocher son geste, mais Blaise la devança.  
\- Elle te confirme qu'elle serait ravie de déjeuner avec toi demain. Ce qui est marrant étant donné que tu m'as assuré avoir trop de travail pour me rejoindre à midi !  
Hermione voulut répliquer, mais Blaise l'en empêcha, une nouvelle fois.  
\- Je ne veux pas entendre l'excuse bidon que tu vas me servir Hermione ! Je suis ton mec ! Je me permets de te le rappeler, étant donné que je passe après ton travail, après Astoria et après les rendez-vous que tu passes dans des salles vides avec Harry Potter !  
\- Quoi ? Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami, c'est juste pour le travail qu'on...  
\- Arrête, c'est bon, la coupa-t-il d'un ton dur. Je vais me coucher.

Une nouvelle semaine passa et Hermione mit quelque peu son enquête et Astoria de côté, afin de passer plus de temps avec Blaise. Ce soir-là, elle s'était même arrangée dans son travail pour partir de bonne heure, prévenant Blaise par une petite note volante, qu'elle allait pouvoir lui concocter son dîné préféré.  
\- Vous partez tôt ce soir, lui fit remarquer Becker alors qu'Hermione enfilait sa petite veste.  
\- Je suis désolée, j'ai...  
\- Je vous embête Mlle Granger, la coupa sa chef d'un air amusé. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi travailleur que vous. Vous le méritez, allez-y.  
Hermione lui sourit, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et sortit de son bureau. Elle ne fit pas son détour habituel par le bureau des Aurores pour embêter Malefoy. Non. Elle allait rentrer chez elle bien sagement et préparer à Blaise ce fameux repas. Cependant, lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit face à elle, Harry en sortit. Il avait un air grave et excité à la fois. Le regard de celui qui avait du nouveau ! Vraiment du nouveau. D'ailleurs, il ne laissa pas à Hermione l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il la traîna vers la salle de réunion la plus proche. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, il posa une photo sur la grande table.  
\- Mais quelle horreur Harry ! S'exclama Hermione d'un air dégoûté. C'est un cadavre...  
\- Là, regarde, insista-t-il en désignant le pied de la victime.  
Hermione attrapa la photo pour l'observer de plus près.  
\- C'est un triangle ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air peu certain.  
Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pendant qu'Hermione reposait les yeux sur la photographie. La jeune fille tuée, portait un tatouage sous le pied, au niveau de son talon. Il s'agissait d'un triangle vide, dont les contours étaient noirs. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de poser sa question, Harry la devança, en laissant tomber cinq autres photographies sur la table. Les victimes avaient toutes le même tatouage au même endroit.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai... murmura Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Que ce soit, des sangs purs, des sangs-mêlés ou des sorciers issus de parents moldus, tous les morts ont le même tatouage.  
\- Pas tous, corrigea cependant Harry. Elena Rosier, n'en avait pas par exemple.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Je suis allé vérifier son dossier.  
\- Tu as une liste de ceux qui n'avaient pas de tatouage ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai pris les photos que j'avais sous la main, mais c'est tout. Je viens tout juste de faire le lien et je voulais d'abord te tenir au courant.  
\- C'est vraiment super Harry, lui lança Hermione en relevant les yeux vers lui. On a enfin une piste ! Il faut faire une liste de tous ceux qui avaient le tatouage et de tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- D'accord, je vais chercher les documents dans le bureau des Aurores.  
Hermione consulta l'heure à sa montre et rattrapa Harry par la manche, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de réunion.  
\- Non, rentre chez toi. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on se fasse tous les deux réprimander par notre moitié, parce qu'on rentre tard. En plus, Ginny est rentrée tôt exprès pour voir avec toi les préparatifs du mariage.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry d'un air hésitant.  
\- Oui, allez ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer. Je passerais te voir demain matin avec un résumé de tout ce que j'ai trouvé.  
Harry n'insista pas plus et sortit dans le couloir. Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, dans un profond soupire. Il n'était en effet pas nécessaire qu'Harry se fasse réprimander à sa place. Après tout, c'était à Hermione que Becker avait confié cette mission et elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry en paye lui aussi le prix dans sa vie privée.

Comme son meilleur ami l'avait suggéré, Hermione rejoignit au pas de course le bureau des Aurores, pour récupérer tous les dossiers des anciens meurtres.  
\- Granger, Granger, Granger, fit la voix trainante de Drago au moment où elle s'engouffra dans la pièce. Comme je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.  
\- Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tout va bien comme tu vois, répondit Hermione avec sympathie.  
\- Tu n'en as pas marre de faire semblant d'être gentille ?... Cela doit être épuisant non ? Mais je dois admettre que tu es une excellente comédienne.  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et...  
\- Tu pensais que j'avais jeté l'éponge ? La coupa-t-il d'une voix amusée. Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas réagir à ta stupide riposte ? Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te servir d'Astoria à ta guise ?  
\- Je m'entends vraiment bien avec elle, lui lança Hermione, qui pour une fois ne mentait pas. Pourquoi faut-il que tu vois le mal partout ?  
\- Je ne doute pas du fait que tu ais finis par vraiment l'apprécier, mais es-tu sûr que ce soit réciproque ?  
Hermione, qui avait entreprit de fouiller dans des cartons sur les étagères, s'immobilisa.  
\- Je dois bien avouer qu'être aussi gentille avec moi était une bonne idée, poursuivit Drago d'un air songeur. Après tout, j'aurais pu raconter tout ce que je voulais à Blaise, tu l'aurais aussitôt démentit en lui montrant tes souvenirs. C'était vraiment une très bonne idée, mais tu t'es lamentablement plantée en faisant intervenir Astoria. Je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé à te voir passer plusieurs fois par jours dans le bureau, me cherchant du regard. A un moment, je me suis même demandé si tu ne me trouvais pas à ton goût, ajouta-t-il en adressant à Hermione un sourire déplacé. Enfin bref... Le fait est, que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Astoria. Elle n'est pas comme toi... Elle, elle est faible et tout bonnement incapable de faire des choix intelligents.  
Hermione ne releva pas la flatterie, qui n'en était surement pas une et se contenta de fixer Drago avec appréhension.  
\- Je sais qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle était malheureuse avec moi et qu'elle serait ravie de t'aider à me le faire payer en me rendant fou, mais elle tient trop à moi en réalité. Au début, c'est vrai que votre soudaine amitié m'a exaspéré au plus au point et puis j'ai vite finis par vous voir d'une autre manière, dit-il en prenant appuie sur l'une des étagères. Pour tout t'avouer, je me suis même imaginé nu, dans un lit avec vous deux, ajouta-t-il en riant. Si l'expérience te tente, n'hésite pas !  
SPLAF !  
Drago porta la main à sa joue rougit par la gifle d'Hermione.  
\- Tu es répugnant ! Et Blaise sera ravi de te voir enfin sous ton vrai jour.  
\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit enclin à t'écouter lorsque tu rentreras, répondit Drago d'une voix dure.  
Il jeta un œil à l'horloge de la salle et un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.  
\- Je serais toi, je ne prendrais même pas le peine de rentrer le rejoindre. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Lui demanda Hermione en lui jetant un regard assassin.  
\- Moi ? Rien. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Astoria. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'elle serait prête à faire, pour ne pas me perdre.  
Hermione sentit une vague de rage monter en elle et elle leva son bras en direction de Drago, qui l'arrêta cependant aussitôt.  
\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me gifler, la menaça-t-il.  
Son regard, si bleu d'ordinaire, sembla virer au noir et Hermione le trouva subitement effrayant.  
\- Avoue que cela te fait plaisir de me voir enfin riposter, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce et dure à la fois. Tu as besoin d'adrénaline dans ta vie Granger et comme, apparemment, ton travail ne t'en procure pas suffisamment, tu as eu la stupide idée de contrattaquer. Tu sais, j'aurais finis par laisser tomber ma petite vendetta contre toi, mais tu aimes que je sois là, entre Blaise et toi. Tu ne dois même pas t'en rendre compte... Tu as besoin de moi pour rendre ta vie palpitante parce que Blaise est ennuyeux à mourir !  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi et Blaise est loin d'être ennuyeux !  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que c'est mon meilleur ami et donc qu'il me parle de temps en temps de sa vie privée. Cela fait un mois que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, tu passes tes soirées à travailler et tu ne prends même pas le temps de déjeuner avec lui, trop occupée à le faire avec Astoria pour m'atteindre.  
Hermione serra la mâchoire et se retint de lever une nouvelle fois la main sur lui.  
\- Tout cela ne te regarde absolument pas.  
\- Oh que si, déclara-t-il d'un faux air navré.  
Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge ce qui alarma Hermione. Astoria était-elle avec Blaise ? Que lui disait-elle ?  
\- Tic tac, tic tac, chantonna Drago.  
Hermione le fusilla une dernière fois du regard et sortit précipitamment du bureau des Aurores. Elle aurait tout le loisir de lui faire payer, mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait arriver à temps pour empêcher Astoria de commettre une bêtise

Lorsqu'Hermione passa enfin le seuil de sa porte d'entrée tout en jetant un œil angoissé à l'intérieur de son appartement, elle comprit qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Astoria était là, pleurant à chaude larme sur l'un des canapés. Blaise, assit en face d'elle, fusillait Hermione du regard.  
\- Je suis désolée, j'ai été retenue.  
\- Oui comme d'habitude. Mais retenue par quoi ? Le travail ou Drago ?  
Ainsi Astoria avait parlé. Mais de quoi exactement ? Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.  
\- Je suis désolée Hermione, marmonna Astoria dans un sanglot en se tournant vers elle. Je t'avais dis que tu allais trop loin. J'aime trop Drago...  
\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Hermione d'une voix crispée.  
\- Elle m'a tout dit, répondit Blaise à sa place. Que tu lui avais monté la tête pour rendre Drago fou, qu'elle était d'abord rentrée dans ton jeu, mais qu'elle avait finalement trouvé que tu allais trop loin.  
Hermione lança à Astoria un regard assassin.  
\- Tu sais, Drago ne m'a jamais dit du mal de toi, il se fiche de toi à vrai dire, ajouta Astoria. Mais Drago il dit aussi que si je continue à faire ce que tu me dis, il me quittera. Hermione, je veux déjeuner avec Drago le midi, le rejoindre après le travail, passer du temps avec lui... Je veux juste être heureuse. J'en ai marre que tu me dises de l'ignorer ou d'être désagréable avec lui.  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Astoria racontait ce qu'elles avaient mis en place d'un commun accord, mais en plus elle en rajoutait des tonnes. Hermione ne lui avait jamais demandé d'ignorer ou d'être désagréable avec Malefoy. Jamais.  
\- Je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin, expliqua Hermione à l'attention de Blaise. Je voulais juste prouver à Drago qu'on pouvait bien s'entendre avec moi.  
\- En étant exagérément poli avec lui, dans le seul but de le faire enrager ? Oui, je suis au courant !  
\- Blaise, Malefoy est un malade, il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! Je ne te l'ai pas dis, mais le premier jour où nous sommes rentrés à Londres, je l'ai croisé au ministère et il m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'on ne soit plus ensemble. Je sais aussi qu'il a fait expert de te donner le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard pour me faire enrager et également que...  
\- ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE DE LIVRE ?! S'écria Blaise en se levant brusquement du canapé.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf Blaise, insista Hermione désespérée. Il fait tout pour qu'on se dispute, comme ce soir ! Astoria en rajoute des tonnes et c'est Malefoy qui lui a demandé de faire ça ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est en train d'obtenir également ce qu'il veut ? Ton ami est complètement fou et je peux te le prouver en te montrant mes souvenirs !  
\- NON, la coupa Blaise avec dureté. Ces histoires me fatiguent. On ne s'est pratiquement pas vu depuis un mois, parce que tu étais trop occupée à faire des manigances ! Astoria m'a dit que tu passais tes journées à perdre ton temps aux alentours de son bureau, dans le but de le croiser. Tu vas me dire que c'est faux ?  
\- Non mais...  
\- Donc tu préférais emmerder Drago dans son travail, plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi ?  
\- Non pas du tout, je voulais juste...  
\- Ton but n'était pas de le rendre fou ? Insista-t-il avec colère.  
\- C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je t'entends hausser le ton ou te battre pour quelque chose, signala Hermione avec amertume. Et c'est vraiment dommage que ce soit contre moi. Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui se fait manipuler et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu fais peine à voir...  
Hermione voulu jeter un bref coup d'œil à Astoria, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son canapé, mais ce qu'elle vit la figea. Astoria avait totalement cessé de pleurer et lui adressait un regard plus que satisfait. Typiquement le genre de regard qu'aurait pu lui lancer Malefoy.  
\- MAIS REGARDE-LA ! S'écria Hermione en la désignant. Elle me nargue ! MAIS REGARDE !  
Blaise posa rapidement ses yeux sur Astoria, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait de nouveau adopté un regard peiné et gêné. Une grande comédienne !  
\- C'est moi qui fais peine à voir ? Lui demanda alors Blaise d'un air entendu. Mais tu t'es vu ? Tu ressembles à une folle depuis qu'on est rentré sur Londres. Tout se passait bien avant et maintenant, tu pars dans tous les sens ! Tu es toujours en train de crier aux complots, de faire des histoires. On ne passe plus une soirée tranquille, tu es toujours à droite et à gauche à t'occuper de Malefoy ou je ne sais quel dossier urgent. Tu es incapable de te poser et...  
\- Ca, c'est parce que tu es une personne totalement ennuyeuse, lâcha Hermione.  
Un silence de plomb accueillit sa remarque et Hermione sut qu'elle était allée trop loin.  
\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle presque aussitôt. C'est Malefoy qui a dit ça tout à l'heure et du coup, c'est la première chose qui...  
\- Encore Malefoy ? C'est pour ça que tu es encore arrivée en retard ? La coupa Blaise dont les yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Tais-toi Hermione, franchement tais-toi. Et sors !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione avait choisis le bar le plus miteux qu'elle connaisse afin d'être sûr de ne croiser personne. Elle qui avait eu hâte que Malefoy réplique enfin, elle était servit. Il avait royalement remporté la partie, voire même la guerre. Mais ce qui énervait le plus Hermione, c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce trait de personnalité chez Blaise. Comment avait-elle put ne pas voir qu'il était si influençable ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'était comme ça qu'en présence de certaines personnes comme Malefoy. Hermione attrapa une serviette en papier et nettoya la table poisseuse afin de pouvoir y poser son coude. Ce bar miteux méritait bien son nom. Elle grogna une nouvelle fois et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée.  
Avec tout ça, elle s'était précipitée chez elle, sans faire ce pourquoi elle s'était rendue dans le bureau des Aurores pour les tatouages. C'était vraiment une sacrée soirée de gâchée ! Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et s'aperçut avec dégoût qu'un homme la lorgnait de l'autre bout du bar. Un ivrogne qui peinait à tenir son verre. Il avait une barbe mal taillée et des vêtements si sales qu'on aurait dit qu'il les portait depuis au moins un an. Il lui adressa un sourire répugnant ce qui donna à Hermione envie de vomir. Elle allait vite terminer son verre et sortir de cet endroit infect.  
\- De la bière au beurre ? Ricana-t-on dans son dos. Même pour te bourrer la gueule tu es pitoyable...  
Hermione laissa tomber son visage dans sa main dans un profond soupire d'agacement. Elle entendit qu'on tirait la chaise à côté d'elle et qu'on s'y asseyait.  
\- Tu me suis maintenant ? Lança-t-elle à Malefoy sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.  
\- Non, j'adore les bars miteux et glauques. Tu aurais dû te changer avant de venir ici. Ta petite robe va t'attirer des ennuis, avec tous les tarés qui trainent ici, dit-il en scrutant les tables voisines. Alors, il parait que Blaise t'a foutu dehors ? Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
Hermione prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière au beurre.  
\- Oh allez Granger, je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger.  
\- Evidemment, que cela va s'arranger, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante.  
Elle entendit Drago remercier le serveur qui déposa un verre sur la table, mais elle se refusa toujours à se tourner vers lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Potter ces derniers temps ? Tu trompes Blaise ?  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle aurait pu se lever et partir, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle le faisait, c'était comme offrir à Malefoy une nouvelle victoire et ça, c'était hors de question.  
\- Hein ? Insista le blond.  
Si Malefoy avait remarqué leur petit manège, il était possible qu'il en soit de même pour d'autres. Ce qui était particulièrement embêtant pour leurs recherches. Il ne fallait absolument plus qu'ils se voient au ministère.  
\- Astoria m'a montré ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle est rentrée de chez vous, poursuivit Drago. La scène de dispute entre Blaise et toi était hilarante. Lorsque je t'ai dis que Blaise était ennuyeux, j'espérais que ce mot te viendrait à l'esprit dans une éventuelle future dispute, mais je n'aurais pas cru que cela arriverait si vite, poursuivit-il en riant. Tu n'aurais pas pu davantage le vexer. Donc tu le penses, en fait ? Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Qu'il est ennuyeux ?  
Hermione serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Malefoy était véritablement la pire plaie au monde.  
\- Tu ne devais pas si bien le connaître que cela au final, pour ne pas t'en rendre compte avant. Il est aussi très... influençable. Enfin, MOI, j'arrive à l'influencer. Ca ne marche pas si bien avec les autres. Ca a toujours été comme ça depuis Poudlard. Je crois qu'il m'admire d'une certaine manière. Il...  
\- Mais tu vas la fermer ?! S'exclama Hermione en se tournant enfin vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu me colles ? Hein ? Qu'est- ce que tu veux Malefoy ?  
\- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Hermione se leva dans un mouvement brusque, donna un coup dans le verre de Drago qui se renversa sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle voulut remonter la petite ruelle mal éclairée, mais Drago, qui l'avait rattrapé, la bloqua contre l'un des murs humides.  
\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.  
\- Lâche-moi Malefoy.  
Il retira son bras qui bloquait l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux pour autant. Hermione soutint son regard et ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre pendant plusieurs secondes.  
\- Putain... j'ai envie de te prendre contre le mur Granger, finit-il par dire.  
\- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Tu as très bien compris. On peut faire ça ici. Vite fait, bien fait. Il n'y a personne, dit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bras nu d'Hermione.  
Elle le repoussa avec force.  
\- Je suis avec Blaise.  
\- Ah bah ça, je suis au courant ! Je te remercie pour la précision, ricana-t-il.  
\- C'est ton meilleur ami, poursuivit-elle.  
\- Je m'en fou.  
Drago agrippa ses mains aux hanches d'Hermione et l'attira à lui d'un mouvement sec. Leurs corps ne se touchèrent pas pour autant, mais ils étaient plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés.  
\- Tu es avec Astoria, fit Hermione, dans une nouvelle tentative de le raisonner.  
Pourtant, elle ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte et ça, cela n'échappa à Drago.  
\- Tu sais que c'est de ta faute Granger, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant près de son oreille. Tu aurais du m'écouter la première fois qu'on s'est revu dans ce couloir du ministère. Tu aurais dû quitter Blaise et nous n'en serions pas là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui... Tu aimes ce qu'il se passe entre nous à cet instant, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens ta respiration s'accélérer et ton cœur battre.  
Cette fois, Hermione tenta de se dégager, mais Drago resserra son emprise. Il se pencha davantage sur elle et Hermione sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. Son souffle, agréablement chaud.  
\- Si tu savais comme tu m'excites, souffla-t-il.  
\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Hermione d'un ton, qu'elle voulait assuré.  
Cependant, elle ne fit aucun nouveau mouvement pour se défaire de lui. C'était comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir, comme si elle était paralysée. Paralysée par tout à fait autre chose que la peur.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie que je te lâche, la contredit Drago. Ne me fais pas croire que tu cherchais juste à me nuire, toutes les fois où tu es arrivée en retard à tes audiences dans le seul but de me croiser. Tu avais envie de me voir. Au fond de toi tu le sais. Et je te le répète, tout est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas suscité autant d'intérêt chez moi, si tu n'avais pas riposté à mes petites attaques. L'insolence te va à merveille. Touche-moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix envoutante. Touche-moi Granger.  
Hermione ne bougea pas, trop obnubilée par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.  
\- Tu n'en as pas la force, hein ? Poursuivit-il en s'écartant quelque peu d'elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Tu es trop accaparée par mes mains sur tes hanches. Ma voix. Mon souffle sur ton visage. Pourtant, tu n'attends qu'une chose, que mon corps se colle au tien. Touche-moi Granger, lui intima-t-il, et je mettrais fin au peu de distance qu'il reste entre nous. Prouve-moi que tu es à ma hauteur et je te donnerais ce que tu veux. Imagine tout le plaisir que je pourrais t'offrir comparé au trop doux, au trop gentil, Blaise Zabini. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te fasse vibrer, qui te fasse te sentir vivante. Et c'est entièrement ta faute, répéta-t-il. C'est toi qui as voulu me prouver que tu pouvais être une véritable peste, une insupportable petite... AIH !  
Drago se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur infligé par le genou d'Hermione.  
Il aurait aimé la poursuivre et lui faire payer son geste, mais il était bien incapable de bouger, tant il avait le souffle coupé. Il parvint néanmoins à lever les yeux dans sa direction.  
Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'angle de la ruelle, elle se tourna brièvement vers lui pour le regarder, avec une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage. C'était comme si elle se posait elle-même la question. Comme si elle se demandait, si l'espace d'un instant, elle n'aurait pas aimé que Drago lui arrache réellement sa robe. A cette idée, les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Elle aurait vraiment dû le laisser faire, le laisser gâcher son couple avec Blaise, parce que là, c'était trop tard. Il ne la lâcherait plus.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le changement de plan

**Δ Chapitre 8 : Le changement de plan  
**

Drago venait d'entrer dans la salle principale du grand château. Elle faisait office de salle à manger, avec plusieurs petites tables rondes, mais également de pièce à vivre. Après s'être arrêté quelque instant pour observer les personnes présentes, il se dirigea vers la table de ses amis. Pour une fois Pansy était là, entourée de Théodore, Daphné et Astoria.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes s'enquit-t-il une fois près d'eux.  
\- Je vais proposer une liste à « T », répondit Pansy d'un air concentré en inscrivant un nouveau nom sur son parchemin. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?  
Drago la toisa quelques secondes avec sérieux, puis s'assit avec eux.  
\- Oui, je pense que l'initiative sera appréciée.  
Pansy parut satisfaite et poursuivit.  
\- D'ailleurs, je pense que nous avancerions beaucoup plus vite si tout le monde mettait vraiment du sien.  
\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? S'enquit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.  
Pansy jeta de bref coup d'œil autour d'eux et se pencha davantage vers le centre de la table.  
\- J'entends par là que certains n'ont pas l'air de vraiment à croire à notre cause. Ils sont juste là pour jouir d'une certaine place et sécurité, chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.  
Drago lança aussitôt un regard appuyé à Astoria qui l'ignora cependant superbement.  
\- C'est exactement pour cette raison que Serena Calvin a été tuée, ajouta Pansy avec sérieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! S'exclama Daphné en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.  
Pansy, regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis avant de répondre.  
\- Parce que c'est moi qui ait eu l'ordre de la tuer.  
Astoria eut un hoquet de surprise horrifiée, Daphné écarquilla les yeux, Théodore ne cilla pas et Drago se contenta d'observer chacune de leurs réactions. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était étonné par celle d'Astoria, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Théodore reste autant de marbre.  
\- « T » t'a-t-il donné les raisons exactes de son ordre ? Demanda Drago.  
\- Exactes, je ne sais pas, mais... attendez, j'ai encore son mot ...  
Pansy fouilla durant quelques secondes dans son sac et finit par en ressortir un petit parchemin qu'elle lut à voix haute.  
« Serena Calvin : A tuer immédiatement.  
Ne croit pas en notre cause, se comporte comme une idiote, se complait simplement dans le plaisir de faire du mal »  
Un silence accueillit la lecture de Pansy.  
\- Si vous croyez sincèrement en notre cause, vous n'avez rien à craindre, tenta de les rassurer Pansy.  
\- La question n'est pas vraiment là, fit remarquer Drago qui semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Je pense que « T » sait pertinemment que certains n'accordent pas plus de crédit que ça à notre cause. Je pense que le problème avec Serena venait du fait, qu'elle se comportait comme une folle en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance.  
\- Comment ça une folle ? Interrogea Daphné.  
\- Tu l'as bien vu ! S'exclama Théodore. Elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle adorait s'en prendre aux autres. Un jour ou l'autre elle allait mettre en péril notre secret.  
\- De toute façon, nous avons des chambres, ajouta Astoria. C'est donc que « T » nous fait confiance. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète Drago.  
Pansy explosa de rire.  
\- Franchement s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'inquiéter ce n'est certainement pas Drago, expliqua-t-elle.  
Cependant, ce dernier lui adressa un regard sévère.  
\- Il n'a pas de chambre, insista Astoria.  
Pansy, voulu de nouveau défendre son ami, mais Drago lui intima de se taire d'un simple signe de la main. Il tourna ensuite son regard en direction d'Astoria, dans un mouvement particulièrement lent.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème au juste Astoria ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas venu te faire jouir hier ? Tu es vexée, c'est ça ?  
\- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle d'un air particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu veux une définition de terme « jouir » ? Poursuivit Drago. C'est quand tu hurles mon prénom à chaque coup de rein que je te donne.  
\- Drago ! S'exclama Daphné. Arrête de jouer à l'idiot, c'est de ma sœur dont on parle. Si de tels propos arrivaient aux oreilles de « T »... Pire encore, imagine qu'il y croit !  
\- Mais c'est la vérité, lui répondit Drago. Je baise ta petite sœur.  
Daphné se retourna vivement vers la concernée, attendant visiblement qu'elle démente, mais le visage grave d'Astoria ressemblait plus à un aveu qu'autre chose.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Daphné. Vous n'avez quand même pas pris un tel risque ?  
\- Moins fort, lui signala Théodore en jetant des regards apeurés autour de lui.  
\- Vous savez que c'est interdit, insista Daphné à voix basse. Si « T » l'apprend vous êtes morts.  
\- La seule qui devrait s'inquiéter de la situation c'est ta sœur, répondit Drago comme si la concernée n'était pas présente. Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, je suis juste un mec qui a besoin de tirer son coup de temps en temps.  
Astoria laissa échapper une exclamation indignée.  
\- Arrête Drago tu vas trop loin là ! Gronda Daphné en le fusillant du regard.  
Pansy lui fila un discret coup de coude et Drago estima qu'il en avait certainement assez fait.  
\- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai une chambre qui m'attend, depuis bien plus longtemps que vous avez la votre, expliqua Drago avec une fausse douceur dans la voix. Je ne peux juste pas y vivre étant donné que je suis Aurore. J'ai besoin d'une bonne couverture. Ensuite, étant donné que me fiche totalement d'Astoria, je n'ai rien à craindre. En revanche, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée. Toi tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreau.

Δ

Ginny et Hermione contemplaient la lettre que cette dernière venait de recevoir de Blaise. Il lui proposait un dîner le soir même, pourtant Hermione ne semblait pas satisfaite.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Tenta Ginny, brisant ainsi le silence de son salon.  
\- Il m'invite à un dîné dans mon propre appartement ! Enfin non, il estime visiblement que c'est le sien. Il m'a quand même dit, je cite « Sors de chez moi ». Le message était clair, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, répliqua Ginny.  
\- Il l'a quand même dit ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il estime que c'est son appartement et pas le nôtre. Et de toute façon, ce n'est plus la peine que je le revois. Il ne me fait pas confiance.  
\- Non mais Hermione, tu ne vas quand même pas le quitter pour ça ! Si tu quittes Blaise, Malefoy gagne !  
Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ginny pensait tout savoir, mais elle était loin du compte. Elle avait finit par raconter à sa meilleure amie toutes les frasques de Malefoy contre son couple, mais elle s'était clairement abstenue de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bar, puis dans la ruelle.  
\- Hermione, insista une nouvelle fois Ginny, y aller ne t'engage en rien.  
\- Je sais très bien comment cela va se passer, fit Hermione en soupirant. Il va s'excuser, nous allons nous entendre à merveille pendant quelques jours et Malefoy lui donnera une nouvelle raison de s'en prendre à moi.  
\- Dans ce cas montre-lui tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre hein ? Montre-lui tous tes souvenirs.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Insista Hermione. Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis obligée de faire pour qu'il me croit enfin ? Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais d'un couple.  
\- Malefoy est son meilleur ami et jusqu'à présent, il n'a eu aucune raison de se méfier de lui. Tu peux comprendre ce qu'il vit, non ? Imagine que ce soit moi qui essaye de tout mettre en œuvre pour briser ton couple ? Tu ne prendrais pas mon parti ? Tu ne me croirais pas ?  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Blaise a confiance en Malefoy, peut-être autant que tu as confiance en moi. Donc tu vas aller à ce dîner, écouter ce qu'il à a te dire et tu lui montreras tes souvenirs une seule et unique fois. Laisse-lui cette chance. Et si après ça, Malefoy attaque de nouveau et que Blaise a plus confiance en lui qu'en toi, alors là, je serais la première à te dire de le quitter.

Δ

\- Tu es vraiment un gros porc parfois, signala Pansy à Drago alors qu'ils remontaient tous les deux en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille.  
\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, répliqua-t-il amusé. Non mais tu as vu l'air satisfait qu'elle avait en me signalant que je n'avais toujours pas de chambre !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre franchement ? S'exclama Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et elle était persuadée que je l'aimais, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu le lui as fait croire.  
\- Elle n'avait pas pour autant à agir avec moi comme si nous étions un couple où je ne sais quoi d'autre.  
Pansy s'arrêta devant sa chambre, mais n'ouvrit pas la porte. Au lieu de ça, elle se posta face à Drago d'un air sérieux.  
\- Nous ne devons pas laisser nos émotions prendre le dessus. Tu es le premier à le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons une mission et pour ça, nous devons tous rester unis. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se mettre qui que ce soit à dos.  
\- Oh arrête, je te parie que ce soir, Astoria m'attendra bien sagement dans sa chambre, lâcha Drago en ricanant.  
\- Je parlais de Daphné. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait apprécié ton petit numéro.  
\- Je me contre fou des états d'âmes des uns et des autres ! Notre mission est la seule chose qui compte.  
Pansy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita Drago à entrer.  
\- Justement, parlons-en de notre mission. Es-tu sûr d'être bien concentré ces derniers temps ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.  
\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu parles là.  
\- Et Granger ? Insista Pansy en lui adressant un regard entendu.  
\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?  
\- J'ai vu Blaise ce matin, annonça-t-elle d'un ton grave.  
\- Ah.  
Le regard de Pansy se décomposa. « Ah » était-il tout ce que Drago avait à lui répondre ? Elle fixa son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il lui donne une explication.  
\- Elle me sort par les yeux, finit-il par dire.  
\- Nos sentiments personnels ne doivent pas rentrer en ligne de compte. Granger est très bien là où elle et tu le sais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir...  
\- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? La coupa-t-il. Fais bien attention Pansy. Nous sommes amis, certes, mais nous avons aussi une mission à mener à bien.  
\- JUSTEMENT ! S'écria la jeune fille. Je suis à fond dans la mission, mais toi, j'ai l'impression que tu t'égares.  
\- Je ne m'égare pas, répondit-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.  
\- Si ça venait à se savoir... Imagine que Blaise en parle à Théodore ! Imagine que ce dernier en parle à Astoria ou Daphné ? Vu l'état actuel des choses, elles voudraient surement en informer « T » et alors là, je pense qu'on serait bien embêté ! Hein ? Comment on ferait pour...  
\- C'est bon Pansy, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Drago. J'arrête avec Granger et Blaise.  
Pansy lui adressa un regard septique.  
\- Je te promets que j'arrête d'essayer de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Je te le jure même, insista Drago.  
Pansy paru satisfaite et tourna le dos à son ami pour poser sa veste sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Elle n'eut donc pas le loisir de voir l'étrange petit sourire de Drago.

Il n'avait pas mentit, il ne montrait plus Blaise et Granger l'un contre l'autre. Il allait faire mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux que ça. Il s'affala sur le deuxième fauteuil de la chambre et attrapa le verre de Whisky pur feux que lui tendait Pansy. Il l'entendit parler, mais in'écoutait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensés. Pensés, toutes tournées vers Granger.

La première fois qu'il avait trouvé Granger attirante, c'était lorsqu'elle avait voulu se servir d'Astoria pour l'atteindre. Jusque là, il avait trouvé les tentatives de défense de Granger, toutes plus minables les unes que les autres. Mais en faisant entrer Astoria dans le jeu, elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée. Une idée qui aurait pu marcher à merveille, il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait également trouvé Hermione douée dans la dissimulation de ses émotions. Après tout, se forcer à être agréable avec lui pendant un long mois, n'était pas une tâche facile et elle n'avait pas faiblit une seule fois. Granger était dotée d'une volonté de fer et il adorait ça.  
Cependant, l'instant où il avait vraiment eu envie de la faire sienne pour la première fois, c'était la veille. Lorsqu'elle avait haussé le ton, tout en renversant son verre sur la table du bar dans lequel il l'avait rejointe. Il aimait qu'on cache ses émotions, mais ce que Drago aimait par-dessous tout, c'était lorsqu'on se laissait subitement envahir par celles-ci. Lorsqu'on passait d'une émotion à une autre en un clin d'œil avec force, avec passion. Il trouvait cela palpitant et excitant de ne pas savoir à quel moment la personne qu'il avait en face de lui pouvait exploser. Pourtant, il détestait Granger. Il la détestait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Peut-être même qu'il la détestait aujourd'hui avec encore plus de force, justement parce qu'elle l'attirait. En fait, il n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un et ce depuis toujours. Drago émit un petit ricanement intérieur. Finalement, Hermione et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. C'était l'issue logique.

Δ

C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione frappait à sa propre porte. Elle aurait pu s'abstenir de ce genre de comédie, mais elle en voulait trop à Blaise pour ça. Lorsqu'il vint finalement lui ouvrir, il sembla surprit de la voir.  
\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix désagréable. Je me suis dis que j'allais frapper étant donné que c'est chez toi ici, ajouta-t-elle presque aussitôt.  
\- Je ne le pensais pas Hermione, répliqua Blaise comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, c'est sortit tout seul.  
\- C'est ça le problème, que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte. Ce qui veut dire, qu'au fond de toi, tu estimes que c'est chez toi ici et pas chez nous.  
Blaise sembla prendre sur lui pour ne rien répondre et ouvrit plus largement la porte pour inciter Hermione à entrer. Cette dernière avança et contempla la pièce à vivre de l'appartement comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle s'attarda même exagérément sur les tableaux accrochés au mur.  
\- C'est très beau, signala-t-elle. Tu as de très bon gout en termes de décoration.  
\- Hermione... grogna Blaise.  
Tout deux savaient pertinemment le temps qu'elle avait mit pour choisir chaque élément de l'appartement, dans un réel souci d'esthétique. Blaise alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et Hermione le suivit de mauvaise grâce.  
\- Je n'ai pas fais de dîner en fait, déclara-t-il. J'ai opté pour un apéritif dinatoire.  
Hermione vit presque aussitôt la table basse entre les deux canapés qui était couverte de mets divers.  
\- On est quinze à venir ce soir ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il manque quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu es un hôte tellement prévenant, s'extasia Hermione en bonne comédienne.  
\- Arrête maintenant, c'est bon ! S'exclama soudain Blaise. Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Désolé ! On va tirer tout ça au clair dans les règles de l'art et après tout ira pour le mieux.  
\- Dans les règles de l'art ? Répéta Hermione en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Les deux partis vont opposer les faits et nous allons déterminer qui...  
\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal ! S'exclama Hermione. Je vis ça tout les jours au ministère, donc ce n'est pas la peine de...  
Hermione s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.  
\- Mais tu attendais vraiment quelqu'un d'autre ? Lança-t-elle à Blaise d'un air scandalisé. Mais tu te fous de moi ? Je suis venue pour entendre des excuses et tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre ? Si c'est Ginny, je t'assure que...  
\- Ce n'est pas Ginny, se contenta de répondre Blaise en se levant.  
Hermione l'observa se rendre jusqu'au hall d'entrée et ouvrir la porte.  
\- C'est une blague ?! S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle en se levant à son tour, voyant que Drago se tenait debout dans le couloir. Quand tu parlais des deux partis, tu parlais de lui et moi ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?  
\- On se calme, intima Blaise. Drago va venir se joindre à nous et nous allons discuter tranquillement de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Comment ça de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione dont l'estomac se noua.  
Un petit rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Drago et Hermione eut envie de vomir. Avait-il dit à Blaise ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle ? Avait-il dit à Blaise qu'elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment repoussé ? Elle ne pourrait jamais lui montrer ce souvenir là, étant donné qu'elle avait cruellement honte de son comportement. Elle s'était lamentablement laissée faire par Malefoy pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement lui mettre un coup de genou. Certes, elle avait finit par réagir, mais elle avait mis du temps et ça, cela n'échapperait certainement pas à Blaise  
\- Tu devrais manger un toast Granger, tu es toute blanche. On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes, lâcha Drago en passant devant elle pour s'installer sur le canapé d'en face.  
Hermione ne répondit pas et Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle.  
\- Bien, déclara-t-il. Je veux qu'on mette carte sur table. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, parce que vos histoires commencent sincèrement à m'agacer. Je vous aime tous les deux, mais j'en ai plus que marre.  
Hermione avala difficilement la salive, tout en étant quelque peu rassurée. Malefoy ne devait rien avoir raconté à Blaise en fin de compte, sinon Blaise ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui faire savoir. Mais pouvait-elle pour autant se permettre de raconter le reste à son sujet ? Malefoy ne se vengerait-il pas en racontant l'épisode de la ruelle ?  
\- Hermione, tu veux commencer ? Poursuivit Blaise en se tournant vers elle.  
Ses mains étaient affreusement moites. Que devait-elle faire ? Prendre le risque d'énerver Malefoy ? Il semblait si sûr de lui qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il savait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il releva davantage le nez et fixa Hermione avec intensité. Son regard n'était ni menaçant, ni encourageant, ce qui plongea davantage Hermione dans le doute.  
\- Hermione ? Insista Blaise.  
\- C'est ma faute, lâcha soudain Drago.  
Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise, alors que Blaise se tournait subitement vers lui.  
\- C'est moi qui est foutu le bazar depuis le départ, poursuivit-t-il. J'ai fais exprès de te donner le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai menacé plusieurs fois Granger lorsque je la croisais au ministère, j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle passe pour une folle et c'est aussi moi qui ait demandé à Astoria de venir te voir et d'envenimer la situation.  
Hermione le regarda d'un air totalement abasourdis. Que lui prenait-il ? Avait-il juste fallut le mettre devant Blaise pour qu'il avoue tout ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait être aussi choqué qu'Hermione, puisqu'il ne trouvait visiblement rien à répondre.  
\- Je suis désolée, ajouta Drago. Je trouvais ça amusant de rendre Granger folle, surtout que j'étais sûr que tu pouvais trouver mieux qu'elle, mais... mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié pour autant. Après tout c'est ta vie, tu fais bien ce que tu veux.  
\- Putain, j'en reviens pas...c'était toi depuis le début, lâcha finalement Blaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
En tant normal, Hermione aurait été ravie de faire remarquer à Blaise qu'il l'avait injustement accusé, qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle, mais pourtant, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Etait-ce une nouvelle manœuvre de la part du blond ?  
\- Je vous assure que je ne ferais plus rien contre vous, assura Drago. Je ne ferais plus en sorte que vous vous disputiez, je vous le promets. Blaise, je suis désolée. Je sais que cela prendra du temps pour que tu me refasses confiance, mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

Drago n'était pas resté longtemps. Après quelques explications supplémentaires, le blond était parti, laissant le couple seul. De son côté Blaise s'était excusé un nombre incalculable de fois. Si bien, qu'Hermione avait finit par lui pardonner.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas, commenta une nouvelle fois Blaise lorsqu'ils se couchèrent. Je croyais le connaître... Comment a-t-il pu me faire un coup pareil...  
\- Le principal c'est que tout se soit arrangé, lui répondit Hermione sans vraiment y croire.  
Après tout, il était vital qu'elle reste sur sa défensive. Elle ne pouvait pas faire part de ses soupçons à Blaise, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute, mais les aveux de Malefoy étaient plus que louches. Il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être était-ce ça d'ailleurs sa nouvelle manœuvre ! Faire en sorte qu'elle le soupçonne de comploter quelque de nouveau.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le retour de Denis Crivey

**Δ Chapitre 9 : Le retour de Denis Crivey  
**

Drago était entré dans la chambre d'Astoria sans y être réellement invité. Le portrait qui protégeait la chambre de la jeune fille l'avait fait passer sans lui poser la moindre question.  
Il s'était allongé sur le lit et contemplait toujours le plafond d'un air absent. Il s'était mis dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de Blaise, très délicate et tout ça à cause d'elle ! A cause de Granger ! Tout ça à cause d'une fille ! Il se reconnaissait à peine, mais cela valait le coup. Cela valait le coup si cela marchait. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Evidemment que cela allait marcher, il était Drago Malefoy et Granger et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble, il en était certain.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Drago se redressa sur les coudes et posa son regard sur Astoria qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas ravie que je sois ici, répondit-il.  
\- Tu débloques complètement, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Après le coup que tu m'as fait hier, je ne comprends même pas que tu ais pensé être le bienvenue ici.  
Drago se leva du lit et s'avança jusqu'à Astoria d'une démarche sûr.  
\- C'était pour rire Astoria, dit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'avant bras de la jeune fille.  
Cependant, il retira aussitôt sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sa peau n'était pas aussi douce que celle de Granger. Après tout, c'était sur cette dernière qu'il avait fait glisser ses doigts il y a deux jours et Astoria n'avait rien à voir avec elle.  
\- Comment as-tu pu me faire un coup pareil, lui lança Astoria d'un air pincé. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Je suis allée voir Blaise comme tu me l'avais demandé, je lui ais dis exactement ce que je voulais, j'ai fais tout ce que...  
\- Oh ca va ! S'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu m'aimes ?  
Drago releva les yeux vers elle, sans pour autant répondre.  
\- Tu m'aimes ? Insista-t-elle. Si c'est le cas, je suis à même de te pardonner, mais sinon...  
Elle était pitoyable, tout bonnement pitoyable et Drago ne put retenir une grimace de dégout. N'avait-elle pas la moindre estime d'elle-même ? La moindre fierté ? Après le coup qu'il lui avait fait, elle continuait d'être à ses pieds.  
\- Non, je ne t'aime pas, finit-il par répondre.  
\- Drago... murmura-t-elle en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.  
Cependant, Drago se dégagea de son contact. En venant ici, il avait pensé pouvoir coucher avec elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Juste pour « tirer » son coup, mais elle ne lui faisait même plus envie. Astoria était une personne plate, idiote et dénuée d'intelligence.  
\- On peut juste continuer à passer de bons moments alors, lui intima-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main le long de son torse, jusqu'à la barrière de son pantalon.  
Drago l'arrêta cependant.  
\- Tu es pitoyable, lâcha-t-il en la toisant d'un air dégouté avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Il en voulait à Granger, il lui en voulait encore plus que quelques minutes auparavant, si c'était possible. A cause d'elle, il n'était même plus capable de se taper Astoria. 

Δ

Becker n'allait pas être là durant deux jours. Elle avait annulé toutes les audiences durant son absence pour se rendre à l'autre bout de l'Europe pour participer à jugement exceptionnel. Hermione aurait adoré l'accompagner, mais la note que Becker lui avait laissée sur son bureau stipulait clairement qu'elle avait besoin d'Hermione au ministère pour s'occuper de tout pendant son absence. Hermione avait très bien compris ce que la chef du magenmagot attendait d'elle en réalité. Ayant annulé toutes les audiences en cours, Hermione avait deux jours pour se concentrer sur les dossiers rouges. Il fallait absolument qu'elle profite de ce temps pour avancer et elle commença à s'y mettre dès le matin. Elle avait passé en revu toutes les photos des meurtres et seulement la moitié d'entre eux avait un triangle sous le pied. Elle n'avait pas trouvé une manière de classer cette information, ni par statut de sang, ni par âge, ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était comme si ces triangles avaient été tatouées d'une manière aléatoire, c'était vraiment très étrange et frustrant.  
Hermione soupira et jeta un œil à l'horloge du bureau des aurors. Il était déjà dix heures et elle n'avait rien fait de concluant. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle se releva et sortit de la salle vide. Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, Harry et Ron déboulèrent à l'angle d'un couloir la faisant sursauter. Elle se figea presque aussitôt d'un air effaré. Harry semblait être couvert de sang et Ron tentait de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant pour aider Ron. Il faut l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste !  
\- Non, je dois voir Robards ! Contredit Harry.  
\- Je sors tout juste de votre bureau, il n'y est pas...  
\- Un chef des Aurors qui n'est jamais là ! S'exclama Ron agacé.  
Hermione aida Ron à porter Harry jusqu'au bureau, pour l'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. Elle observa les blessures de son ami et s'attela à les soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
\- Je devrais peut-être appeler Lavande, suggéra Ron. Tu sais, comme elle entame sa quatrième année d'étude de m...  
\- Non, le coupa Hermione. Si les blessures sont trop graves pour que je parvienne à les soigner on ira à Saint Mangouste. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- On était sur quelque chose et on s'est fait attaquer. Denis Crevey a été retrouvé d'ailleurs. AIH !  
\- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Hermione en tentant d'adopter des gestes plus doux.  
\- Il est à Saint-Mangouste avec Malefoy, poursuivit Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air complètement mal en point, mais il avait du mal à marcher, il s'est peut-être cassé une jambe.  
\- Vous l'avez laissé avec Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Il y en a marre là ! S'exclama Harry en se dégageant du contact d'Hermione. Malefoy est un Auror ! D'accord ? UN AUROR ! Je viens de te dire que Denis avait été retrouvé et comme Ron, la seule chose à laquelle du pense c'est Malefoy !  
Ron roula des yeux d'un air mal à l'aise.  
\- Pour ta gouverne, poursuivit Harry. Malefoy est très mal en point, il n'a pas accompagné Denis, il a été admit à Saint Mangouste comme patient ! Quand nous avons été attaqués, je me suis jeté devant Denis pour le protéger et Malefoy s'est mis devant moi pour faire de même et c'est lui qui a reçu un sort.  
\- Oh... lâcha Hermione en jetant un dernier sort au bras d'Harry.  
\- C'est bon, je vais bien, insista-t-il en se relevant du canapé. Ron, il faut que tu restes ici pour attendre Robards et moi je retrouve à Saint-Mangouste. Je dois absolument voir Denis.  
\- Je t'accompagne, fit Hermione en se ruant derrière Harry qui était déjà sortis du bureau des Aurors.  
Elle le rattrapa rapidement et l'arrêta.  
\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Il veut peut-être mieux que tu te poses quelques minutes avant de...  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Hermione, répondit Harry en reprenant quelque peu son calme. Malefoy, Ron et moi avons retrouvé Denis. Il était en train de se balader dans l'allée des embrumes, l'air de rien. Enfin non, il avait l'air angoissé, mais il était seul. Puis, quand nous sommes allés à sa rencontre, des sorciers aux visages cachés se sont jetés sur nous. Je pense qu'ils étaient là pour Denis et je n'ai pas envie de le laisser trop longtemps seul à Saint-Mangouste. Et ne me dit pas que cela ne craint rien là-bas, Elena Rosier y a été tuée.  
\- Je t'accompagne, répondit simplement Hermione en se remettant à marcher.  
\- Tu n'as pas de travail ? Enfin je veux dire, je sais pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner, mais nous étions sensés nous montrer plus discret non ? Poursuivit-il à voix basse.  
\- Becker est partie et elle a annulé toutes les audiences en cours, je me concentre sur les dossiers rouges pendant deux jours.  
\- Et si on croise quelqu'un ? Comment vas-tu expliquer ta présence ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter face à l'ascenseur pour l'attendre.  
\- Je...  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudain sur Blaise.  
\- Ah Hermione je te cherchais ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant. Tout va bien ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Harry dont les vêtements étaient encore tâchés de sang.  
\- Oui tout va bien. Je suis désolé, mais on est pressé, répondit Harry précipitamment.  
\- Hermione, on mange ensemble à midi ? S'enquit Blaise.  
Harry rentra dans l'ascenseur et en bloqua les portes pour laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre. Cette dernière sembla d'ailleurs hésiter.  
\- Je... Je ne vais pas avoir le temps Blaise. Je dois accompagner Harry à Saint-Mangouste.  
Blaise fixa Hermione d'un air septique.  
\- Becker n'est pas là pendant deux jours et je ne veux pas perdre du temps à attendre les résumés d'enquêtes des Aurors sur les affaires, je vais aller directement à la source. Je suis toute seule pour m'occuper de tout, tu comprends... donc...  
\- D'accord pas de problème, on se voit ce soir, répondit Blaise en souriant.  
Hermione lui répondit par un faible sourire et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent.  
\- Très bonne excuse, lui signala Harry d'un air mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. Excuse qui conviendra d'ailleurs à tout le monde.  
Hermione profita qu'ils soient seuls dans l'ascenseur pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune logique entre les tatouages et les victimes, et Harry lui assura qu'ils finiraient par tout comprendre. Il jeta cependant un œil au dossier rouge qu'Hermione avait toujours dans les mains et ils entrèrent chacun dans une cheminé différente pour rejoindre Saint-Mangouste. 

Δ

\- C'est la merde, souffla Pansy en passant la porte du grand château. On a blessé Drago !  
\- Si on ne lui avait pas lancé de sorts Potter et Weasley se seraient posés des questions, signala Théodore avec humeur.  
\- Astoria n'y est pas allée de main morte et elle l'a visé au visage ! Je suis sûr qu'elle la fait exprès pour se venger.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répondit-il. Et puis, je suis sûr que Drago approuvera totalement son geste et « T » aussi d'ailleurs. La vraie inquiétude que l'on devrait avoir, c'est par rapport à Denis ! Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont transplané avec lui !  
\- Drago est avec eux, fit Conor. Il va s'occuper de Denis.  
\- A part s'il est trop mal en point pour ça, dit Pansy.  
Les trois sorciers déboulèrent dans la salle principale et tombèrent aussitôt sur Astoria et Daphné.  
\- Tu l'as fais exprès ! S'exclama Pansy en pointant sa baguette sous le nez d'Astoria dans un geste rapide.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, siffla-t-elle en tentant de se donner une contenance.  
\- Menteuse ! Quand « T » saura ça, je t'assure que...  
\- Arrêtez ! S'exclama Conor en séparant les deux jeunes filles. On se bat pour la même cause alors stop.  
Pansy baissa sa baguette et s'éloigna quelque peu d'Astoria, mais elles continuèrent de se fusiller du regard.  
\- Il faut que quelqu'un aille dire à « T » ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-il.  
Personne ne bougea.  
\- Il va nous tuer... marmonna Daphné. C'est la première fois qu'on fait une erreur pareille. Denis a été récupéré, vous vous rendez-compte ?!  
\- Ca c'est à cause de toi, lui fit remarquer Pansy. C'est toi qui es intervenue, alors que si nous avions laissé les Aurors parler à Denis, tout se serait surement bien passé. Il leur aurait assuré que tout allait bien pour lui. Mais il a fallut que tu interviennes !  
\- Je pensais que nous aurions clairement le dessus ! Nous étions cinq contre trois !  
\- Ce qui est encore plus humiliant pour nous, lâcha Connor. Je vais aller faire le compte rendu à « T » vu que je suis le seul à avoir les idées claires sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune sorcier s'écarta aussitôt du groupe et emprunta le long couloir menant à la seule et unique porte permettant de communiquer avec « T ». Le vieil homme du portrait le toisa durant quelques secondes, lui signala que « T » n'allait pas le recevoir, comme d'habitude, et lui ouvrit la porte.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Connor attrapa un parchemin et une plume et s'appliqua à écrire ce qu'il s'était passé noir sur blanc.

 _Nous avons laissé sortir Denis Crivey pour la première fois étant donné qu'il semblait prêt. Comme c'était sa première sortie nous avons été une équipe de cinq à le surveiller discrètement. J'étais accompagné de Nott, Parkinson et des deux sœurs Greengrass. Alors que Crivey marchait dans l'allée des embrumes, il est tombé sur trois Aurors : Potter, Weasley et Malefoy. Daphné est intervenu en pensant que nous allions aisément pouvoir gagner, étant cinq contre trois, surtout avec Malefoy en face. Cependant, ils ont réussi à transplaner avec Denis, et Malefoy a été blessé au visage par Astoria Greengrass._

 _Connor Brett_

Coonor relu une dernière fois le parchemin en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis le roula et le déposa sur le grand buffet prévu à cet effet. 

Δ

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer Hermione, signala Harry d'un air mal à l'aise une fois qu'ils furent enfin face à la porte de chambre de Denis Crivey. Seul un Auror y est autorisé.  
Hermione acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Elle savait que c'était aux Aurors de parler en premier aux victimes, même si elle s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry face une exception pour elle. Amis ou pas, Harry faisait apparemment preuve d'un grand professionnalisme, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Elle n'avait en effet rien à faire ici, elle n'était pas censée s'occuper de ce genre de chose, elle était censée rester au ministère pour attendre qu'on lui rapporte les faits.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et elle finit par se lever de sa chaise. C'était trop bête d'attendre là à ne rien faire. Apparemment, Malefoy avait été admis à l'étage des brûlures et elle décida d'aller le voir.

Hermione frappa à la porte de sa chambre et malgré l'absence de réponse, elle se décida à entrer. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy allongé sur un lit, le visage complètement masqué par de nombreux bandages. Seules des ouvertures pour son nez et sa bouche avaient été prévues. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point.  
\- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Je croyais que je n'allais pas être dérangé pendant au moins une heure ! Vous vous êtes trompés de diagnostic ? Vous êtes vraiment des incapables !  
\- Je ne suis pas... enfin... c'est...  
\- Granger ? S'exclama Drago en reconnaissant sa voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? C'était vraiment une très bonne question. Une si bonne question à vrai dire, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.  
\- Je te manquais ? Où alors peut-être que tu as eu peur pour moi ? C'est tellement mignon de ta part, fit-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- C'est gentil d'avoir protégé Harry, lâcha-t-elle finalement en se rapprochant du lit.  
\- Je préfère te prévenir que si mon beau visage a des séquelles, je t'en tiendrais pour principale responsable.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Tu es la raison à pratiquement tous mes problèmes ces derniers temps. Ma dispute avec Blaise, le fait que je ne puisse plus m'encadrer Astoria et je suis presque sûr que je me suis jeté devant Potter, parce que j'avais peur que tu m'accuses de ne pas l'avoir protégé.  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Oh que si... Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de notre inconscient. Mais je t'assure que si je me suis défiguré pour tes beaux yeux, cela va vraiment m'énerver, dit-il d'une voix grinçante.  
\- Tu t'es jeté devant Potter parce que tu es un Auror et Harry t'en es très reconnaissant.  
\- Et toi ? Tu m'en es reconnaissante aussi ?  
\- C'était quoi cette histoire chez Blaise ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.  
\- Ah c'est donc ça, la réelle raison de ta venue ici, dit-il dans un ricanement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Granger ?  
\- Ce que tu manigances !  
\- Je me suis juste dis que je voulais gagner à la loyale.  
\- Gagner quoi ? Insista Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Te gagner, toi.  
La réponse de Drago fut accueillit par un silence de mort.  
\- Je vais être très sincère avec toi Granger, au début je voulais juste te séparer de Blaise parce que savoir qu'il était avec toi m'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais en fait je me suis rendue compte que ce serait bien mieux si tu étais avec moi, même si ça ne me plait pas trop de l'avouer. Donc, j'ai préféré me disputer avec Blaise, encaisser le fait que je n'avais même plus envie de coucher avec Astoria et essayer de t'avoir loyalement.  
\- Arrête Malefoy.  
\- Si tu mets la main sur du véritaserum, je serais ravie de le boire Granger, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Tu n'as parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la ruelle n'est-ce pas ? Enchaina-t-il. C'est parce que tu avais envie de moi et que tu as honte de ce que tu as ressentis.  
\- Je n'avais pas envie de toi Malefoy.  
\- Bon d'accord, on ne peut certainement pas encore aller jusque là, mais tu ne peux pas nier l'attirance que nous avions l'un pour l'autre ce soir-là. On se déteste tellement qu'on est fait pour s'entendre Granger.  
Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, tout en remerciant Merlin pour le bandage sur les yeux de Malefoy. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'il voit son visage se décomposer, parce que sa dernière phrase était exactement ce que Blaise lui avait dit un jour. Qu'elle et Malefoy mettaient tellement de force à se détester qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'ils se mettent à bien s'entendre finalement.  
\- Nous sommes faits pour nous accorder dans tous les aspects de notre personnalité. Nous sommes intelligent, passionnés, tenaces, sérieux quand il le faut et...  
\- Arrête, le coupa Hermione d'une voix tranchante. Tu es complètement malade hein ! Si tu crois que...  
\- Ah tu es là ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la chambre.  
\- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Drago d'une voix profondément agacé.  
\- C'est Harry, répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Je vous laisse, je t'attends dans le couloir, lança Hermione à son meilleur ami avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps seule à l'extérieur car Harry ressortit de la chambre de Drago à peine dix minutes plus tard.  
\- C'était rapide, commenta-t-elle.  
\- Il a besoin de se reposer. Je l'ai juste remercié pour son geste et expliqué ce qu'avait dit Denis Crivey  
\- Et donc ? Insista Hermione à voix basse.  
Harry jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours et il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre en direction des ascenseurs.  
\- Et donc rien, dit-il tout en marchant. Il assure qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.  
\- Mais il venait de finir Poudard, insista Hermione. Il devait entamer des études en potion avancée et...  
\- Je sais tout ça, la coupa Harry. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait voulu prendre une année pour réfléchir à son avenir, qu'il en avait marre d'avoir ses parents sur le dos et que cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils aient eu peur lorsqu'il était partit et qu'ils l'aient déclaré disparu.  
\- Et tu le crois ? Demanda Hermione effarée.  
\- Bien sûr que non, surtout après avoir vu ces sorciers avec des masques se jeter sur nous dans l'allée des embrumes.  
\- C'était quel genre de masques ? Pas des masques de mangemort n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Non. C'était des masques complètement blancs, sans expressions, juste des ronds noirs pour les yeux. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu, à moins que...  
\- A moins que quoi ?  
\- Tu sais le jour où Elena Rosier s'est fait tuer ici, j'ai poursuivis un homme que je trouvais louche. Je n'ai pas vu son visage et il a transplané avant que je le rattrape, mais je trouvais que les rayons du soleil l'éclairaient particulièrement au niveau du visage. Je pourrais parier qu'il portait ce masque !  
\- Mais tu n'en ais pas sûr...  
\- Non... Mais dans tous les cas, je pense que Denis Crivey se cachaient d'eux. C'est surement pour ça qu'il a quitté son domicile et qu'il n'a pas entamé ses études. Quand je lui parlais il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait préparé à l'avance ce qu'il pourrait me dire et...  
Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Astoria Greengrass venait de débouler à l'angle d'un couloir et marchait d'une démarche assurée en direction de la chambre de Drago. Harry la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête mais Hermione fut loin d'adopter le même comportement.  
\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il veuille te voir, lui lâcha-t-elle au moment où Astoria les dépassa.  
Celle-ci l'ignora superbement pendant qu'Harry se retournait vers sa meilleure amie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris.  
\- Malefoy m'a dit qu'il n'était plus avec elle.  
\- Il t'a raconté ça à toi ? S'enquit-il d'un air septique.  
\- C'est venu dans la conversation.  
Harry haussa les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi tu es allée le voir d'ailleurs ? Enchaina-t-il.  
\- Pour le remercier pour son geste durant l'attaque. Je l'ai mal jugé, c'est vraiment un Auror.  
Harry sembla content de sa réponse et ils sortirent de Saint-Mangouste pour rejoindre le ministère. 

Δ

Lorsqu'Astoria poussa la porte de la chambre de Drago, elle retint un hoquet effrayé en découvrant son visage complètement ensevelit sous des bandages.  
\- Par Merlin... Souffla-t-elle. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te causer du tord.  
\- Tu m'as anéantit le visage, lui lança Drago avec mauvaise humeur, en reconnaissant sa voix.  
\- J'étais obligée de m'en prendre à toi, l'un de nous était obligé de le faire, tu le sais bien.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de viser le visage !  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Tu es peut-être désolée maintenant, mais sur le moment tu étais très contente au fond de moi de m'avoir atteint et ne le nie pas.  
\- Oui, je l'avoue, avoua Astoria la mort dans l'âme. Je t'en voulais pour ce matin, mais je... je m'excuse. Je t'aimerais toujours, quelques soient les séquelles que tu vas avoir.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Astoria et nous ne le serons jamais, répliqua-t-il avec dureté. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici d'ailleurs ? Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma chambre !  
\- Tu peux raconter ça à qui te veux, comme cette Granger, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir à moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes et...  
\- Arrête ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement dans son lit. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Si tu n'arrives pas à l'encaisser j'en réfèrerais à « T » sitôt sortit d'ici ! Et pourquoi tu me parles de Granger ?  
\- Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et elle m'a dit que tu n'aurais pas envie de me voir. Si tu avais vu le regard satisfait de cette garce...  
\- Sors Astoria, la coupa Drago.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle Drago...  
\- Sors, insista-t-il. Et si tu m'emmerdes encore une fois, je parle à « T » de tes sentiments pour moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Maintenant, sors.  
Astoria ne bougea pas.  
\- SORT ! Hurla-t-il.  
Cette fois-ci il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis claquer bruyamment. Il attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'Astoria ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas et il descendit de son lit. Il marcha jusqu'à la petite salle de bain de sa chambre et s'avança jusqu'au miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il entreprit alors de retirer tous les bandages recouvrant son beau et magnifique visage totalement intact.  
\- Drago tu es là ? C'est Pansy !  
\- Je suis dans la salle de bain, répondit-il en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.  
Sa meilleure amie passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mine inquiète.  
\- Mais tu n'as rien ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Je viens de croiser Astoria qui était furieuse et à la fois affolée d'avoir pu te défigurer.  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement.  
\- Mais non je n'ai rien, comme tu vois. Il fallait juste que j'exagère les faits pour que Potter soit persuadé que je m'étais héroïquement jeté devant lui. Même Granger l'a cru, ajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
\- Encore elle ! S'exclama Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oh arrête c'est bon, de toute façon c'était surtout pour être près de Crivey. S'il avait parlé, j'aurais rapidement pu le tuer, mais Potter m'a assuré qu'il n'avait rien dit.  
\- Parfait, répliqua Pansy satisfaite.  
Drago n'ajouta rien et contempla une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Granger était venu le voir dans sa chambre. Mieux, elle avait rabaissé Astoria dans le couloir, comme n'importe quelle fille jalouse l'aurait fait. Sa petite mascarade avait marché au-delà de ses espoirs et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non seulement Crivey avait tenu sa langue, mais en plus Potter lui faisait encore plus confiance qu'avant. Le bonus était que c'était aussi en train de devenir le cas de Granger. C'était parfait ! En revanche, la présence de la jeune fille à Saint-Mangouste soulevait des doutes en lui. Qu'était-elle venue faire là ? Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle était venue juste pour lui, surtout avec Potter à ses côtés. Il devait y avoir une autre raison à sa présence à Saint-Mangouste. S'intéressait-elle au cas de Crivey ? Pourtant ce n'était pas son travail, c'était celui des Aurors ! Quoi que... Granger, n'avait jamais cessé de mettre son nez de partout et ce, depuis toujours.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Pansy en voyant Drago froncer les sourcils.  
\- Rien, je suis fatigué.  
Il n'était pas question de faire par de ses soupçons à Pansy. Il n'était pas question de mettre Granger en danger de quelque manière qu'il soit. Il allait s'occuper de cela tout seul et régler le problème si nécessaire. 

Δ

Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés dans le bureau de cette dernière, étant donné qu'il était tout à eux pendant deux jours pour travailler discrètement sur les fameux dossiers rouges.  
\- Ce qu'on peut être stupides ! S'exclama Hermione en se frappa soudain le front. On aurait du vérifier si Crivey avait le tatouage sous le pied ! C'est un enfant de moldu, mais nos recherches nous ont bien prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas différences entre les différents statuts de sorciers.  
\- J'ai pensé à vérifier, lui répondit Harry.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors je n'ai rien pu voir.  
\- Mais enfin Harry, tu aurais dû lui faire croire que tu avais besoin d'évaluer son état pour...  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fais, répliqua-t-il, mais il avait un bandage à la cheville.  
\- Comme c'est malin tiens ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?  
\- C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence, mais je suis d'accord qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Quand il sera soigné je demanderais à voir son pied. D'ailleurs on pourrait demander à tous les sorciers de se faire référencer au niveau des tatouages. De cette manière nous aurions la liste de tous ceux qui ont un triangle sous le talon, déclara Harry.  
Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désolé.  
\- Cela ressemble à aux manœuvres d'une dictature Harry, nous n'avons pas le droit de demander ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit. C'est comme fouiller la maison d'un sorcier, il nous faut un mandat de perquisition. Il n'y avait qu'à l'hôpital qu'on avait la possibilité de voir son pied. Il y a forcément un lien qui uni toutes les personnes avec es tatouages et il faut le trouver !  
\- On n'avancera pas assez vite à deux Hermione, il nous faut de l'aide supplémentaire.  
\- Non Harry. J'avais déjà l'interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je devais enquêter seule à ce sujet. Si Becker venait à savoir que je t'en ai parlé, je peux te parier que je serais virée dans l'heure. Donc pour la dernière fois, cela reste entre nous.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La note au triangle

**Δ Chapitre 9 : La note au triangle**

Mes deux journées de liberté étaient passées beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Becker était revenue dès le jeudi matin et je n'étais pas parvenue à avancer sur mon enquête depuis mon passage à Saint-Mangouste. J'avais l'affreux sentiment d'être impuissante et inutile. Totalement inutile même. Après tout, c'était grâce à Harry que j'avais découvert l'existence des tatouages, grâce à Harry que j'avais pu en savoir plus sur le retour de Denis Crivey, grâce à Harry que j'avais pu prendre connaissance de ces masques blancs... Mais moi, je ne servais à rien. Le pire, c'était que Denis Crivey n'avait rien dit de plus, rien révélé. Tout ce qu'Harry et moi avions, c'était de gros doutes à son sujet.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous souhaitez devenir chef du magenmagot un jour ? Me demanda soudain Becker de l'autre bout du bureau.  
\- Oui, enfin...ce serait super, mais... je suis jeune...et puis vous êtes là. Enfin, ce n'est pas que... Mais pourquoi vous me demandez si...  
\- Détendez-vous Mlle Granger, je disais juste ça comme ça. Parce qu'il va falloir vous accrocher, ce métier est épuisant, dit-elle en poussant un profond soupire.  
Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'à mon bureau.  
\- Cela fait trois mois que vous êtes là, trois mois que je vous ais confié les dossiers rouges et je pense qu'il est temps que vous me fassiez un compte rendu de ce que vous avez trouvé, dit-elle avec sérieux.  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais le refermai presque aussitôt. Lui faire un compte rendu ? D'accord, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais devais-je tout lui dire ? Pouvais-je réellement lui faire confiance ? Douter de son propre chef était un sentiment particulièrement désagréable.  
\- Mlle Granger ? Insista Becker en m'adressant un regard impatient.  
\- Je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose, finis-je par dire. Les disparitions et les meurtres n'ont aucuns réels liens entre eux, il n'y a pas d'histoire de statut du sang, pas de concordance dans les âges et...  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien trouvé en trois mois ? Me coupa-t-elle en m'adressant un regard appuyé.  
Il fallait que je lui donne quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Au moins une chose. Une toute petite chose.  
\- J'allais y venir, dis-je. Les personnes qui commettent des meurtres portent des masques blancs. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais des Aurors ont été attaqués par des sorciers portant ces masques il y a deux jours, alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver Denis Crivey.  
\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca c'est quelque chose d'intéressant dont je n'avais aucune idée. Autre chose ?  
\- Malheureusement rien, mentis-je. Crivey assure qu'il n'a jamais eu affaire à ces sorciers avant, ce qui est très étrange... Mais je vais m'en occuper. Je vous promets que je me donne vraiment du mal pour essayer de...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, si je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose moi-même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez des miracles, répondit-elle d'un air compatissant. Néanmoins...  
Becker s'arrêta quelques secondes d'un air pensif, avant de poursuivre.  
\- Que pensez-vous de Drago Malefoy. Vous le connaissez ? C'est un Auror.  
Je ne pus retenir une grimace.  
\- Oui je le connais, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. Nous sommes de la même année.  
\- Et vous êtes amis ? S'enquit-elle avec insistance.  
\- Pas vraiment, non, répliquai-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
\- Eh bien il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts de ce côté-là. Je vous avoue que je le soupçonne de quelque chose.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Il est souvent là au bon moment. Ou au mauvais moment, cela dépend de quel point de vu on se place. Mais il n'est pas là à tout les coups, comme s'il faisant en sorte de se dédouaner.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Becker d'un air septique.  
\- Ecoutez... Je suis la première à ne pas apprécier Malefoy, mais il a reçu un sort en pleine figure il y a deux jours. Il gardera certainement des cicatrices à vie et vu comme il tient à son visage, ajoutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, je l'imagine mal avoir manigancé sa propre défiguration.  
\- Essayez tout de même d'en savoir plus à son sujet.  
Je serrai les mâchoires mais consentis à hocher la tête, en signe d'accord.  
\- Vous connaissez M Robards ? Ajouta Becker tout en rejoignant son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Oui, c'est le chef des Aurors. Pourquoi ?  
\- Essayez d'être plus discrète à l'avenir. Je me doute que vous vous êtes rendus à Saint-Mangouste pour en savoir plus au sujet de Crivey, mais vous n'aviez rien à faire là-bas. Je me fiche des méthodes que vous utilisez pour enquêter et je suis même ravie de votre initiative, mais si cela m'est arrivé aux oreilles, c'est que Robards en a peut-être parlé à d'autres gens. Il faut que vous soyez prudente Mlle Granger. Nous avons à faire à des meurtres et des disparitions. Vous êtes un très bon élément, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Mais plus important encore, je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce que nous faisons, nous n'avons pas autorité en la matière.  
Je me contentai une nouvelle fois d'hocher la tête et Becker se rassit sur son fauteuil pour se remettre au travail. Que signifiait exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit une menace déguisée ? Ou étais-je en train de devenir paranoïaque ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée et me remis au travail.

Je ne fus interrompue qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le courrier de la journée. Les enveloppes allèrent se poser sur nos deux bureaux et la porte se referma. J'apposai une dernière signature sur le parchemin que j'avais sous les yeux, le classai dans un dossier et attrapai mon courrier pour le trier. Il y avait des dates d'audiences, des résumés d'enquêtes d'Aurors, des mandats de perquisition que je devais approuver et une petite enveloppe blanche sans signature. Je l'ouvris aussitôt pour en sortir un petit parchemin qui n'était pas signé lui non plus.

 _Δ pas de sangs-mêlés_

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je levai aussitôt les yeux vers Becker, pour voir si elle me regardait. Cependant, elle semblait concentrée sur son propre courrier et je posai de nouveau mes yeux sur le mot que j'avais reçu. Harry prenait vraiment des risques en m'envoyant ainsi une note ! Cependant, je devais bien avouer qu'à aucun moment je ne lui avais fais part des doutes que j'avais concernant ma chef. Mais même sans ça, c'était dangereux... D'un, je n'avais pas le droit de parler de ma mission à qui que ce soit, de deux, n'importe qui aurait pu intercepter ce courrier et de trois... Je n'avais malheureusement pas confiance en ma chef. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était vraiment pas malin de sa part... Et d'ailleurs que voulait dire ce mot ? Mon cœur fit un nouveau bon. Les morts qui avaient le tatouage étaient soit des sangs purs, soit des sorciers d'ascendance moldu, mais jamais de sangs-mêlés ! Jamais ! C'était donc un indice, quelque chose qui me permettait d'avancer dans mon enquête. Encore une fois, c'était à Harry que je devais ce nouvel élément et je me sentis encore plus inutile si c'était possible.

Je me levai aussitôt de ma chaise et sortis du bureau, après avoir discrètement mis le mot dans ma poche. Je me ruai à l'étage inférieur pour rejoindre le bureau des Aurors, mais Harry n'était pas là. Alors que je faisais demi-tour, les bras ballants, je tombai sur Malefoy à l'angle d'un couloir.  
\- Granger, me salua-t-il d'un ton froid.  
Je ne répondis pas, surprise par son ton, mais surtout par son visage que je fixai avec intérêt. Il avait eu le visage couvert de bandages deux jours auparavant et là, il n'avait plus rien. Pas la moindre cicatrice, pas la moindre marque.  
\- Je préférerais que tu te montres plus discrète quand tu m'admires, lâcha Drago d'un ton las. En fait, poursuivit-il après quelques secondes, je préférais que tu ne m'admires pas tout court.  
\- Je ne t'admire pas Malefoy ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu me fixes dans ce cas-là ?  
\- Ton visage n'a rien...  
\- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que mon visage ait quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Drago d'un ton désagréable.  
\- Tu étais à Saint-Mangouste il y a tout juste deux jours.  
\- Oh, tu parles de ça...dit-il en se radoucissant et en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu sais Granger, j'ai peut-être un peu perdu de ma superbe et de ma richesse pendant la guerre, mais je n'en reste pas moins Drago Malefoy. Rien ne pourra jamais entacher ma beauté, dit-il en faisant glisser un doigt de son front jusqu'à son menton dans un arc de cercle.  
Je roulai des yeux, exaspérée par son comportement.  
\- Comment va Denis Crivey ? Demandai-je.  
\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Il a été retrouvé après avoir disparu, donc s'il y a un jugement de prévu, cela me regarde.  
\- Eh bien tu en seras avertie en temps utile alors. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras Granger, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler de Crivey ou de mon beau visage.  
Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Drago me contourna et disparu. Quant à moi, je restai totalement immobile dans le couloir. Les médicomages de Saint-Mangouste étaient vraiment doués, mais le plus intriguant était le comportement que Malefoy avait eu. Avait-il passé une mauvaise journée pour être aussi désagréable et différent de celui à qui j'avais parlé à Saint-Mangouste ? Où avait-il simplement agit ainsi la dernière fois pour me faire enrager ? Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux. M'intéresser aux états d'âmes de Malefoy n'avait jamais été dans mes projets mais là... c'était intriguant.

Ce ne fut que tard le soir, que je parvins enfin à mettre la main sur Harry qui revenait tout juste d'une mission.  
\- Franchement Hermione tu devrais rentrer chez toi, me signala Harry en me voyant entrer dans le bureau des Aurors. Tu vas encore te disputer avec...  
\- Oh Blaise n'a pas le moindre commentaire à faire ! Répliquai-je vivement. Il me doit bien ça, tu ne crois pas ?  
Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer depuis que nous étions rentrés à Londres, je pouvais bien lui faire un peu payer son comportement. Harry leva les bras devant lui, comme pour signifier qu'après tout, je faisais bien comme je voulais. Je profitai de ce silence pour mettre le mot qu'il m'avait envoyé ce matin, sur la table devant lui.  
\- Il ne faut plus jamais que tu me fasses parvenir quoi que ce soit au bureau, déclarai-je. Cependant, si c'est bien ce que j'ai compris...  
\- « Triangle, pas de sangs mêlés », lut Harry à voix haute en me coupant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Mon visage se décomposa.  
\- Cela ne vient pas de toi ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. J'ai reçu ce mot dans mon courrier ce matin.  
\- Non... répondit Harry en levant lentement les yeux vers moi.  
Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise près du bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
\- Cela veut donc dire que quelqu'un est au courant pour nos recherches. C'est la catastrophe...  
\- C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui veut nous aider, suggéra Harry qui semblait tout de même peu à l'aise avec l'idée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?  
\- Qu'aucun de ceux qui avaient le triangle tatoué n'avait un sang mêlé. C'était soit des sorciers d'ascendance moldu, soit des sangs-purs.  
\- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Harry après quelques secondes.  
\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vais pas me réjouir avec toi, répliquai-je. Quelqu'un est au courant ! Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes tout sauf discret ! Quoi que... c'est moi qui ai reçu le mot, donc au moins, cette personne ne sait peut-être pas que tu m'aides. Mince ! Et si c'était Becker elle-même qui testait ma loyauté ? M'exclamai-je en portant une main à ma bouche. Elle m'a demandé de lui faire un compte rendu de mes recherches ce matin et je lui ai caché pas mal de choses...  
\- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Harry surpris.  
\- Je ne sais pas... je... je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance je crois.  
\- Eh bien si c'est elle qui a envoyé le mot on est mal, lâcha Harry dans une grimace.  
\- Dans tous les cas on est mal ! M'exclamai-je. Qu'importe qui a envoyé le mot ! M'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
Harry resta totalement silencieux.  
\- Harry ! Insistai-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas...

Ce fut avec une affreuse boule au ventre que je rentrai chez moi le soir. Harry et moi, avions convenu que je garderais le contenu de la lettre secret et si jamais elle venait de Becker, je pourrais toujours lui dire que j'avais voulu démasquer le coupable sans lui en faire part, de peur qu'elle me juge inapte à la mission. C'était loin d'être parfait, mais c'était la seule solution, car même si j'avais eu une totale confiance en ma chef, j'aurais été incroyablement gênée de lui dire que je m'étais fait démasquer. Cela collait donc plutôt bien.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Blaise ne me fit aucun commentaire lorsque je passai la porte d'entrée de notre appartement et je pus donc passer ma soirée à me ronger les sangs, sans que Blaise ne me pose de questions trop intrusives. Lui dire que j'étais stressée par le travail lui avait suffit comme explication à mon état de nervosité.

Ma journée du vendredi fut particulièrement stressante et je me retins de jeter des coups d'œil à Becker toutes les cinq minutes, pour qu'elle ne soupçonne pas mon état de stress. Dans tous les cas, il fallait absolument que je détermine l'identité de l'informateur secret, tout en me tenant à carreau. Harry et moi ne devions plus nous voir au travail, il fallait qu'on se retrouve à l'extérieur. Quand à mes recherches, je devais les mettre en pause pour le moment, je n'avais pas le choix. Que la lettre vienne de Becker ou non, j'étais dans de beaux draps ! 

Δ

\- Et si c'était Robards ? Proposai-je comme énième nom à Harry. Après tout, il a dit à ma chef qu'il trouvait mon comportement suspect.  
Harry me lança un regard interrogateur.  
\- Il sait que je me suis rendu à Saint-Mangouste pour voir Crivey et je suis certaine que ma présence là-bas était l'élément déclencheur de la lettre.  
\- Robards a beaucoup de défauts, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, beaucoup de gens aurait put te voir à Saint-Mangouste. Après tout, si cela lui est revenu aux oreilles, c'est que quelqu'un qui était sur place lui à dit.  
\- Et si... Et si c'était Malefoy qui lui en avait parlé ?  
\- Malefoy est loin d'être le genre de personne à faire des commérages, signala Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Vraiment ? Répliquai-je en partant dans les aigus. Il adorait ça pourtant à Poudlard !  
\- Nous avons tous grandit Hermione, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! Pendant que tu y es, accuse-le de t'avoir envoyé la fameuse note !  
\- Eh bien pourquoi pas ! Quand j'étais à Saint-Mangouste, il a fait preuve d'une avenance très étrange à mon égard et lorsque je l'ai recroisé deux jours plus tard, il était aussi exécrable que d'habitude ! Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?  
\- Tu es venu l'embêter dans sa chambre alors qu'il était blessé. Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé mou et avec les nombreux calmants qu'on lui avait donnés, ce n'était pas étonnant.  
\- Parlons-en de ses blessures, il n'a plus rien, insistai-je.  
\- J'en ai marre ! S'exclama Harry en se levant de mon canapé. C'est à Ron que tu aurais dû demander de l'aide dans ton enquête, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été d'accord avec tes accusations à l'encontre de Malefoy !  
\- Je ne l'accuse pas, me défendis-je. Je dis juste qu'il est un potentiel suspect. Même Becker m'a dit qu'elle le soupçonnait de quelque chose !  
\- Je croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son de sortir.  
\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, mais quand il s'agit de Malefoy, tu...  
\- Quand elle m'a parlé de ses soupçons à son encontre, je lui ai dis que je ne croyais pas à son implication, le coupai-je. Mais maintenant... avec le recul...  
Harry secoua la tête d'un air excédé au moment même où la porte d'entrée de mon appartement s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Ce dernier parut surpris de trouver Harry dans le salon, mais il se reprit presqu'aussitôt. Il nous rejoignit, serra la main d'Harry et repartit en direction de la cuisine pour déposer les courses qu'il venait de faire.  
\- Un bon Auror ne laisse aucun suspect de côté, signalai-je à Harry à voix basse.  
\- Un bon Auror sait reconnaître une vendetta personnelle, contrattaqua-t-il.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Au fait que Malefoy a voulu te séparer de Blaise. Oui je suis au courant, Ginny m'en a parlé.  
Je retins un cri offusqué en voyant Blaise revenir vers nous. Visiblement, je ne pouvais vraiment faire confiance à personne. Pas même à ma soi-disant meilleure amie.  
\- Tout va bien ? Les préparatifs du mariage doivent vous prendre beaucoup de temps non ? S'enquit Blaise sur le ton de la conversation. Vous voulez qu'on vous aide d'ailleurs ? On peut peut-être vous conseiller pour...  
\- Oh Harry n'a pas besoin des conseils ou de l'avis de qui que ce soit ! M'exclamai-je. Contente-toi d'être serviable envers tes amis et non envers les miens Blaise.  
Harry m'adressa un regard blasé et nous salua d'un bref signe de la main. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui, le regard bienveillant de Blaise changea aussitôt.  
\- Tu comptes me le faire payer encore combien de temps ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as vu comme tu me parles ? Un jour tu veux que je m'entende avec tes amis et après je ne dois plus m'occuper d'eux ? Je sais que tu m'en veux pour l'histoire ave Drago, mais je ne compte pas passer un an à me faire pardonner !  
\- D'un, la manière dont je t'ai parlé ne t'était pas à proprement destiné, c'était à Harry que j'en voulais. Et de deux, je te rassure Blaise, nous sommes bien loin des un an, puisque cela fait seulement quelques jours que tu as enfin compris que c'était à MOI que tu devais faire confiance. Donc pour ce qui est du pardon, tu as encore du chemin à faire, répliquai-je avec humeur. 

Δ

Le début de la semaine suivante fut particulièrement éprouvant. Je me méfiais de chaque personne que je croisais au ministère, de chaque regard et l'ambiance lorsque je rentrais chez moi, était loin d'être réconfortante. Rien ne s'arrangerait entre Blaise et moi sans que nous ayons une nouvelle conversation, mais j'avais beaucoup plus urgent à faire. Démasquer la personne qui m'avait envoyé cette note ! Etrangement, je n'avais pas recroisé une seule fois Malefoy dans les couloirs du ministère ce qui me faisait encore plus douter de lui. J'aurais voulu questionner Harry au sujet de son absence, mais étant donné notre relation actuelle à cause de Malefoy, il n'était pas judicieux d'en reparler pour le moment. J'étais seule sur ce coup là.  
\- Une nouvelle disparition ! S'exclama Becker en entrant dans notre bureau comme une furie.  
Je lâchai aussitôt ce que j'étais en train de faire pour l'écouter.  
\- Il s'agit de Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
\- C'était un élève de Poudlard !  
\- Vous le connaissiez ?  
\- Pas plus que ça. Il était de la même année que nous mais il était dans une autre maison.  
\- Quel était son caractère ?  
Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt d'une telle question.  
\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucuns liens entre les disparitions et les meurtres. Peut-être faut-il s'intéresser aux personnalités des victimes, insista Becker.  
\- Eh bien, de ce que je me souviens, c'était un vrai Poufsouffle, répondis-je. Il était particulièrement amical, gentil et dévoué à ses amis. Il était cependant très influençable et impressionnable, ajoutai-je en me souvenant de la facilité avec la quelle il avait cru qu'Harry était celui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets ou encore lorsqu'en quatrième année, certains avaient tourné le dos à Harry lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela puisse aider en quoi que ce soit, insistai-je. Il faudrait demander à l'un de ses proches.  
\- Les Aurors sont en train d'interroger sa fiancée. C'est elle qui a déclaré sa disparition. Ils vivaient ensemble. Dès que j'en apprends plus, je vous tiens au courant, mais pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur l'audience de ce soir.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, tout en serrant les mâchoires. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester là à ne rien faire, à attendre que Becker me cache peut-être des informations. Cependant, il fallait que je sois prudente.

Ce ne fut donc qu'en fin d'après-midi, que je pus sortir de mon bureau, prétextant vouloir faire une recherche pour notre audience qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Je voulais juste aller jeter un petit coup un œil au dossier de Justin dans les archives.

Alors que je marchai d'une démarche assurée à travers les couloirs du ministère, je me stoppai nette à l'angle d'un couloir et me cachai. Malefoy avait enfin refait surface et semblait se disputer avec Astoria Greengrass qui me tournait le dos.  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Dégage.  
\- C'est à cause de toi ! S'exclama la belle brune.  
\- On règlera ça plus tard, gronda Malefoy d'un ton particulièrement impatient.  
\- MAIS REGARDE ! Hurla Greengrass. Regarde mon visage !  
SPLAF  
Je risquai un discret coup d'œil dans leur direction et vis Astoria se tenir la joue d'une main tremblante. Malefoy lui avait visiblement adressé une gifle magistrale.  
\- Ferme-là maintenant, tu risques bien pire, siffla-t-il. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Et d'ailleurs tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.  
J'entendis des pas approcher dans ma direction et avant que je n'ais pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Malefoy déboula face à moi. La dureté de son regard changea lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il me fixa avec une telle intensité que c'en était troublant. Greengrass, arriva presque aussitôt à sa suite et je retins un hoquet de stupeur. Une immense balafre rouge vif traversait de part en part le visage de la jeune fille.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide Granger ? Tu t'es perdu ? Me lança finalement Malefoy d'un ton menaçant, contrastant parfaitement avec notre échange de regards.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enchaina Greengrass avec un mélange de cruauté et de peur dans la voix.  
\- Toi, ferme-là, lui lança aussitôt Malefoy d'un ton sec.  
Il me contourna sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tout en m'adressant un regard appuyé. Greengrass le suivit et le couple disparu de mon champ de vision.

Que venait-il de se passer ?... Quand j'avais entendu Astoria dire que c'était de la faute de Malefoy, parlait-elle de l'affreuse cicatrice qui traversait son visage ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle risquait bien pire ? Et comment déchiffrer le comportement de Malefoy à mon égard ? A la fois, dur et indéchiffrable d'une seconde à l'autre... J'eu soudain une horrible envie de vomir. Je ne m'étais surement pas trompée au sujet de Malefoy et Becker non plus ! Il trainait dans quelque chose de louche et cela avait peut-être un lien avec mon enquête ! Cela expliquerait l'agacement de Malefoy de voir débouler la jeune fille au ministère. Et si elle aussi, faisait partie de tout ça ? Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi avait-elle été défigurée ?

J'étais restée un bon moment dans le couloir vide à essayer de faire le tri dans mon esprit, mais malheureusement rien n'était clair et ce fut Becker qui me sortit de mon mutisme.  
\- Mlle Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Vous devriez déjà être dans la salle d'audience depuis dix minutes !  
\- Je réfléchissais...je...  
Ma chef me fixa d'un air presque soupçonneux, avant de m'ordonner de la suivre d'un signe de tête. Nous passâmes par la salle des archives où elle récupéra quelques dossiers, nous descendîmes au bureau des Aurors pour prendre le compte rendu de l'enquête que nous allions juger, puis nous descendîmes encore de quelques étages pour rejoindre la salle d'audience, le tout sans un mot.

Lorsque l'audience se termina et que la salle fut totalement vide Becker s'interposa entre moi et la sortie.  
\- Vous avez des problèmes Mlle Granger ?  
\- Non pas du tout, mentis-je.  
\- Mlle Granger, insista-t-elle d'un air impatient.  
\- Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je la mort dans l'âme. J'ai juste quelques problèmes personnels, mais je vais régler tout ça au plus vite.  
\- Oui, faites donc, répliqua-t-elle avec sévérité.

Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne en main. Je devais me contrôler devant Becker, je devais mettre la main sur Harry sans attirer l'attention et il fallait que j'enquête davantage sur Malefoy. Et pourquoi pas sur Greengrass au passage ! Cependant, ma journée était loin d'être finis et je le compris si tôt que j'eus passé le pas de ma porte d'entrée. Blaise et Greengrass se faisaient face dans le hall d'entrée et une certaine tension semblait émaner d'eux. Je m'immobilisai pour les fixer, le cœur battant. Que se passait-il encore ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Blaise, mais il ne te reste plus beaucoup d'amis, je te conseille de faire le tri dans les personnes qui te portent préjudice, lâcha Greengrass sans m'accorder la moindre importance.  
\- Astoria, arrête de faire des histoires s'il te plait, répondit Blaise d'un ton las.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je avec humeur.  
\- Ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Greengrass en se tournant vivement vers moi. Il se passe, Granger, que tu essayes de me piquer Drago !  
\- N'importe quoi, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu allée lui rendre visite dans sa chambre à Saint-Mangouste ? Pourquoi tu espionnes mes conversations avec lui au ministère ? Tu le suis c'est ça ? Blaise ne te suffit plus, hein ?  
J'ouvris la bouche d'un air totalement ébahit. Elle se fichait de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas croire que... Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de la jeune fille et je compris ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer. Elle n'était pas véritablement jalouse, elle voulait juste que je le crois. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher ! Par Merlin... Je ne pouvais pas être certaine à cent pour cent que Malefoy et elle étaient impliqués dans mon enquête, mais dans tous les cas, ils trempaient dans quelque chose de louche. Greengrass sembla satisfaite de mon étonnement et en profita pour sortir de notre appartement. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, un silence pesant s'installa entre Blaise et moi.  
\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je te dise que ton amie est folle, n'est-ce pas ? Lançai-je à Blaise, le mettant au défi de me contredire.  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il d'un air peut convaincu.  
\- Je déteste Malefoy, insistai-je. Tu le sais !  
\- Oui... Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre à Saint-Mangouste du coup ? Finit-il par ajouter d'un air hésitant.  
\- Non mais attends Blaise, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai de l'attirance pour ce crétin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors quoi ? M'exclamai-je. A quoi tu penses ? Parles, qu'on en finisse !  
\- Vous avez arrêté de vouloir vous en prendre l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.  
Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement pas me faire confiance ? C'était trop lui demander ? Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mon enquête et de mes soupçons à l'encontre de Malefoy ! Je ne pouvais pas...  
\- Blaise, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, tentai-je d'une voix suppliante.  
\- Oui, je te fais confiance, répondit Blaise.  
Nous nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes dans un silence complet. Non, il ne me faisait pas confiance et malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier. Rien dans l'immédiat. Astoria Greengrass était une sacrée garce, à moins que ce soit encore un coup de Malefoy lui-même !


	11. Chapitre 11 : La suite secrète

**Δ Chapitre 11 : La suite secrète  
**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de ressortir de chez moi... Après tout, ce n'était pas de cette manière que j'allais arranger les choses avec Blaise, mais il fallait que je voie Malefoy. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Il fallait que je le fasse parler par n'importe quel moyen. J'avais trop de soupçons à son encontre pour continuer de fermer les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de louche avec lui. Evidemment, je ne connaissais ni son adresse, ni les lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Je me rendis donc au seul endroit où il m'avait été donné de le voir, le fameux bar miteux et mal famé. Cela avait été particulièrement étrange de le croiser en ce lieu et la seule explication logique que j'y trouvais, était une fois de plus, qu'il trempait dans des affaires louches. Jamais le grand Malefoy ne se serait abaissé à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit d'ordinaire, il y avait forcément une explication. Et j'espérais vraiment que l'explication en question l'amenait à souvent venir ici. Il fallait que je le voie. Je finis par pousser la lourde et poussiéreuse porte en bois du bar et entrai pour m'installer à une table vide. Je me donnais une heure. Une heure pour tomber sur Malefoy. Après ça, je rentrerais chez moi.

Pour ne pas complètement perdre mon temps, je nettoyai la table d'un rapide coup de baguette et sortis mes dossiers du ministère. J'allais m'avancer dans mon travail.  
Je venais d'entamer la lecture d'un résumé d'enquête lorsque je vis, à moitié cachée au milieu de mes dossiers, une petite enveloppe similaire à celle que j'avais reçue la semaine précédente. Je la fixai pendant de longues secondes, le cœur battant, avant de l'attraper. Que faisait-elle au milieu de mon travail ? Depuis quand était-elle là ? Après de nouvelles secondes d'hébétude, je finis par l'ouvrir et y découvris un mot, presque aussi court que la fois précédente.

De quoi sont composées les pointes du triangle ?

Par Merlin ! Mais que voulait dire ce nouveau message ? Voilà qu'on me faisait parvenir des devinettes à présent. Qu'entendait l'expéditeur du mot par les pointes du triangle ? Les pointes étaient des angles, d'accord... mais et alors ? Je dessinai plusieurs fois le triangle que j'avais vu tatoué, sur un morceau de parchemin vierge et les observai avec attention. Le tatouage représentait un triangle équilatéral, ce qui voulait dire que les angles étaient tous trois égales 60°. Mais était-ce vraiment ça que je devais comprendre ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être en lien avec les angles... Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'apprenait un sorcier... A moins que l'auteur de ces lettres ne soit issu de parents moldus ou qu'il ait vécu comme un moldu durant une partie de sa vie. Dans tous les cas, cela ne pouvait pas être un sorcier de sang pur. A moins, que tout cela n'est absolument rien avoir avec le degré des angles du triangle...  
\- Granger, Granger, Granger... Je vais finir par croire que tu as aimé notre rendez-vous de la dernière fois.  
Je me figeai en sentant le souffle chaud de Malefoy contre ma nuque. Reprenant mes esprits, je froissai aussitôt la lettre dans ma main, pour en cacher le contenu à Malefoy, tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la table pour tirer la chaise en face de moi et s'y asseoir.

Nous nous contemplâmes dans un silence total. Son regard était une nouvelle fois indéchiffrable, comme s'il essayait de sonder mon esprit sans pour autant que je ne ressente la moindre intrusion. Son regard pénétrant ne me quittait pas. Ses yeux d'acier étaient envoutants d'une certaine manière. Il continua de me fixer, comme si cet échange silencieux ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, alors que moi, il me paralysait étrangement.  
Il était là. Il était venu et pourtant, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire à présent. C'était comme si toute ma bonne volonté en sortant de chez moi, s'était évaporée à son apparition.  
\- Tu as une passion pour les triangles ? Demanda-t-il finalement, sans me quitter des yeux.  
Je baissai mon regard sur la table et tombai sur le morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais dessiné plusieurs triangles équilatéraux. Mentionnait-il les fameux « triangles » lourds de sens ou faisait-il simplement la conversation ? En tout cas, ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune de ses pensées et cela me déstabilisa encore plus. Depuis qu'il s'était assis, il n'avait pas quitté mon regard. Il avait donc vu les triangles avant. Avait-il également vu le mot que je tenais toujours froissé dans ma main droite ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que j'avais l'impression qu'une étrange tension s'était insinuée à notre table ? C'était comme si plus rien n'existait à part lui et moi. Je n'entendais même plus le brouhaha de la salle, pourtant pleine. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge pour tenter de me donner une contenance, mais cela ne servit pas à grand chose.  
\- Tu voulais me parler ? S'enquit-il en entrelaçant les doigts de ses deux mains, avant de les poser sur la table.  
\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Demandai-je.  
\- Le seul point important est que tu souhaitais me voir et que j'ai accédé à ta requête. Alors ? Que veux-tu ?  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu rejoins ?  
\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Insista-t-il.  
Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Je pense que tu le sais, finis-je par dire, en espérant qu'il se livre de lui-même.  
\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'essayer de déchiffrer son étrange comportement.  
\- Je te mets mal à l'aise ? M'interrogea-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.  
\- Non.  
\- Je te fais peur ?  
Je secouai la tête, pour seule réponse.  
\- Je t'attire ?  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaina sur une autre question.  
\- Je t'intrigue peut-être ?  
Cette fois, je laissai échapper un petit rire, totalement dénué d'humour.  
\- Tu peux rire Granger, mais je pense que c'est un mélange des quatre. Un très beau mélange qui crée toute cette tension entre nous deux. Tu la sens n'est-ce pas ? J'adore la tension. Autant que la passion je crois. C'est ce qui fait que nous nous sentons vivant.  
\- Greengrass est encore passée chez moi tout à l'heure pour parler à Blaise, lançai-je, pour rapidement changer de sujet.  
Malefoy fronça les sourcils.  
\- A quoi a encore joué cette idiote ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante.  
Je fus surprise par le ton qu'il employait. N'était-il pas sensé être en couple avec elle ? Plus ou moins en couple ?  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui as demandé de s'immiscer une nouvelle fois dans mon couple.  
\- Non, absolument pas, dit-il en secouant la tête. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que... Non... Malefoy allait profiter de...  
\- Je t'écoute Granger, insista-t-il dans un soupire d'impatience.  
\- Elle est venu dire à Blaise que je m'intéressais à toi et que je voulais prendre sa place, avouai-je alors.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce que Malefoy rit, profite de la situation, mais au lieu de ça, il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Greengrass n'est rien pour moi. Elle le sait au fond d'elle, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Et de toute façon, elle est à des lieux de saisir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi.  
Je laissai échapper un petit rire moqueur. Malefoy y répondit par un regard insistant.  
\- Bien, si tu es plus à l'aise en faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, libre à toi.  
\- C'est toi qui as défiguré Greengrass ? Demandai-je dans le but, une nouvelle fois, de changer de sujet.  
\- Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi dit-donc, lâcha-t-il d'un air faussement déçu.  
Je lui adressai un regard insistant, mais il resta silencieux. Il semblait même réfléchir. Tant d'hésitation de sa part voulait certainement dire que j'avais touché un point important.  
\- On va jouer à un petit jeu.  
\- Bah voyons !  
Il arqua les sourcils et me dévisagea comme si j'étais une élève insolente.  
\- Très bien, fit-il reculant sa chaise qui racla contre le sol, pour se lever.  
\- Tu pars ? Demandai-je incapable de masquer ma déception.  
\- Je veux bien t'aider à me poser les questions que tu n'oses visiblement pas formuler, mais en échange je veux faire un jeu.  
Nous nous défiâmes du regard et je finis pas céder, d'un bref hochement de tête. Malefoy ne se rassit cependant pas sur sa chaise.  
\- Pas ici, expliqua-t-il. Suis-moi.  
Il n'attendit pas que je réponde et se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar. Je rangeai mes dossiers dans mon sac, ainsi que la lettre froissée et m'avançai jusqu'à lui. Il s'était arrêté face à un mur particulièrement sale de la salle et je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.  
\- Tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, pas vraiment Malefoy.  
Ma réponse le fit sourire et il traversa le mur sans qu'aucun des sorciers présents ne semble le remarquer. Quant à moi, je restai totalement immobile. Et si c'était un piège ? Après tout, il s'agissait de Malefoy et il était plus sombre et plus étrange que ce que j'avais connu de lui à Poudlard. Pourtant, ma curiosité semblait peu à peu prendre le dessus. Et bien que ma conscience me hurlait de rentrer chez moi, je traversai à mon tour le mur.

J'arrivai dans une chambre immense et tout bonnement luxueuse. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une chambre. Cela ressemblait plus à une suite. Il y avait un grand lit au fond de la pièce, mais également un salon assez vaste et une salle de bain totalement ouverte. Les murs étaient fais de sombres boiseries et l'éclairage tamisé donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et inquiétante à la fois. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait cependant pas la moindre fenêtre et qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite porte près du coin salle de bain. Malefoy qui s'était accoudé à l'un de ses meubles en bois massif suivait avec attention mon inspection de la pièce.  
\- C'est la porte des toilettes, au cas où tu te poserais la question, signala-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Il n'y a pas de porte pour sortir ? Demandai-je surprise.  
\- Non. J'entre par où je veux.  
\- Et si je veux sortir ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Il te suffit de me le demander.  
Je me tendis aussitôt.  
\- Rassures-toi, je te ferais sortir dès que tu le voudras. Tu comptes rester debout ou aller t'assoir ? Ajouta-t-il en me désignant le salon du regard.  
Je ne bougeai pas, totalement paralysée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une grossière erreur en le suivant ici et j'étais persuadée, bien qu'il affirme le contraire, qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Mon comportement était typiquement celui d'une victime qui attendait son heure. La victime que j'étais savait qu'elle était en danger et pourtant, elle restait là, avec le mince espoir que tout allait bien se passer.  
\- Bien, restons debout. C'est si confortable, dit-il avec exagération.  
Un nouveau silence s'insinua entre nous. Une fois de plus, cela ne semblait pas le gêner, alors que moi, cela me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est quoi ton jeu ? Demandai-je en tentant de masquer mon anxiété.  
\- On va affirmer quelque chose et l'autre devra seulement dire si c'est vrai ou faux. On a le droit de mentir.  
\- Quel est l'intérêt ? Demandai-je ébahit par la stupidité de telles règles.  
Malefoy sortit brusquement sa baguette et j'eus un mouvement de recul.  
\- On a le droit à cinq questions chacun, avec seulement 3 possibilités de mentir aux questions de l'autre. Tends ton bras.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.  
\- Pour sceller le jeu. Cela empêche de mentir une quatrième fois.  
\- Et de quelle manière cela empêche de mentir ? Insistai-je.  
\- Ca, j'espère que tu ne le sauras jamais. Je n'aime pas les tricheurs. Ton bras, insista-t-il avec dureté.  
J'étais piégée, totalement piégée et le seul moyen de m'en sortir était de gagner ce petit jeu. Après tout, j'avais trois chances de mentir, il n'était donc pas totalement exclu que je puisse m'en tirer. Je tendis alors mon bras dans sa direction. Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et de sa main libre, il lança un sort sur nos deux mains unifiées. Je ressentis une petite décharge électrique désagréable et il retira sa main. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et s'appuya de nouveau sur son meuble.  
\- Tu veux commencer ? Demanda-t-il avec une politesse feinte.  
\- Non.  
\- Parfait. Pour les règles, il suffit que tu formules ton affirmation et que tu enchaines par « vrai » ou « faux ». Alors... fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu as hésité avant de me suivre ici. Vrai ou faux ?  
\- Vrai, répondis-je surprise par l'innocence de sa question.  
\- Je sais, signala-t-il. Tu as mis exactement vingt secondes pour traverser le mur. Je t'avoue que si tu avais mis cinq secondes de plus, je serais allé te chercher par la force. Je déteste attendre.  
La dureté de sa voix me coupa le souffle.  
\- A toi, poursuivit-il comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.  
Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Il fallait absolument que je tire partie de ce jeu et pour ça, il fallait que je force Malefoy à mentir trois fois, afin d'être certaine de la véracité de ses autres réponses. Cependant, Malefoy semblait habitué à jouer à ce genre de jeu, alors pourquoi avait-il choisis de me poser une première question aussi anodine ? Quelle était sa tactique ? Elle était forcément bonne puisque il connaissait le jeu et que c'était lui qui était à l'initiative de tout ça. Il y avait donc forcément une bonne raison à sa question.  
\- Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, me pressa-t-il.  
Il fallait que je reste sur mon plan d'origine pour plus de sécurité, en le forçant à mentir trois fois. Mais que pouvais-je lui demander en sachant pertinemment qu'il cacherait la vérité.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Granger, détends-toi, déclara-t-il en m'adressant un regard profondément ennuyé.  
J'avais trouvé ! J'étais pratiquement certaine que Malefoy avait aussi bien vu le mot que j'avais caché, que les triangles que j'avais dessiné sur mon parchemin. Et il allait certainement vouloir garder cette information secrète.  
\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai caché à ton arrivé dans le bar. Vrai ou faux ? Demandai-je.  
Malefoy s'éloigna de moi, s'avança vers son bar à l'autre bout de la pièce et entreprit de se verser un verre de whisky pur feu. Il me demanda si j'en voulais un d'un simple signe de tête, mais je refusai sa proposition. S'il ne répondait pas tout de suite, c'était que ma question le mettait mal à l'aise, pourtant quand il revint dans ma direction, son visage ne trahissait aucune expression.  
\- Vrai, lâcha-t-il.  
J'étais totalement stupéfaite. Il n'avait pas mentit ! Où alors peut-être que je n'avais pas été assez précise dans ma question. Peut-être que j'avais caché autre chose sans m'en rendre compte ? Non. Je n'avais caché qu'une chose, la lettre que j'avais reçue et Malefoy avait étrangement décidé de ne pas mentir à ce sujet.  
\- A moi, dit-il en avalant une large gorgée de son whisky. Je t'attire. Vrai ou faux ?  
Etait-il sérieux ? N'avait-il pas d'autres choses plus importantes à me demander ?  
\- Faux, répondis-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Il m'adressa un regard entendu et réprobateur. Comme s'il m'accusait silencieusement de mentir. Mais il se trompait, je n'étais absolument pas attirée par lui et il était bien stupide de croire que j'avais déjà mentis une fois. Mais au moins, cela me donnait l'avantage. Je ne fis donc aucun commentaire. C'était à présent à moi de poser une question et malheureusement je n'avais pas la moindre idée de sujet sur lequel Malefoy pourrait être amené à mentir. Vraiment aucune idée. Dans ce cas, peut-être que je pouvais tenter le tout pour le tout en lui posant des questions dont les réponses m'intéressaient réellement. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais de mon côté ? Il m'avait posé deux questions totalement stupides aux quelles j'avais répondu la vérité et je pouvais donc mentir aux trois suivantes.  
\- Au ministère tu t'es disputé avec Astoria Greengrass à propos de quelque chose que vous vouliez garder secret. Vrai ou faux ? Demandai-je.  
\- Vrai.  
Par Merlin ! Il avouait encore ! C'était à peine croyable. A moins qu'il mente... Non, j'étais certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Sa réponse avait été trop rapide.  
\- Tu as aimé le moment où je t'ai coincé dans la ruelle devant le bar. Vrai ou faux ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Faux.  
\- Et un deuxième mensonge, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser sur mon enquête, sur les masques blancs, sur les meurtres et disparitions et pourtant, je ne pouvais finalement pas poser une seule de ces questions sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie d'être discrète. Soudain, j'eu l'impression que le ciel s'abattait sur ma tête. J'avais échoué ! Je lui avais posé deux questions auxquelles il avait répondu la vérité. Il pouvait donc mentir aux trois autres. Je m'étais fait avoir !  
\- Tu es Auror. Vrai ou faux ? Demandai-je alors d'un air blasé.  
Cette fois, Malefoy fronça les sourcils.  
\- Vrai. Donc tu abandonnes ? Ajouta-t-il. Au moins, tu as conscience d'avoir perdu en beauté. Tu préfères être ici avec moi, plutôt qu'avec Blaise. Vrai ou faux ?  
\- Faux, répliquai-je en roulant des yeux. Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas gagné non plus. Tu es de sexe masculin. Vrai ou aux ? Enchainai-je.  
\- Vrai, répondit Malefoy. Tu es douée d'une grande observation Granger !  
Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et fit un pas dans ma direction, d'un air victorieux. De mon côté, je ne bougeai pas, me contenant de l'observer d'un air soupçonneux. Dans tous les cas, il avait aussi perdu. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur.  
\- Je représente le danger et tu adores ça ? Vrai ou faux ?  
\- Faux, répliquai-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Je reçu soudain une puissante et douloureuse décharge électrique dans tout le corps et un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Une fois la douleur passée, je relevai les yeux vers Malefoy.  
\- Tu as mentis quatre fois, déclara-t-il. Quatre fois. Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait avec toi Granger. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus intelligente que ça...  
Mon visage se décomposa.  
\- Tu n'as pas mentis à la première question et tu viens de recevoir une décharge, expliqua-t-il. Ce qui veut dire que tu as mentis quatre fois. Tu as donc mentis lorsque tu as dis ne pas être attirée par moi, tu as mentis quand tu as dis que tu n'avais pas aimé notre super moment dans la ruelle, tu as encore mentis lorsque tu as dis que tu préférerais être avec Blaise plutôt qu'ici avec moi et tu as aussi mentis lorsque tu as démentis le fais que je représentais le danger et que tu adorais ça.  
J'accueillis sa déclaration dans un silence de mort.  
\- Ton jeu est truqué. Vrai ou faux ? Demandai-je en me souvenant qu'il me restait une dernière question.  
\- Faux.  
\- Oui évidement... Tu peux mentir...  
Malefoy fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore de moi.  
\- Je n'ai pas mentis une seule fois durant le jeu, je peux te l'assurer. Mais au final, ma victoire est presque aussi décevante que ta défaite. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais persuadée de ne pas me mentir en répondant à mes questions, dit-il d'un ton froid. Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce que tu ressens en ma présence.  
Malefoy mit fin à la distance qui nous séparait et m'attrapa fermement le bas du visage d'une main, me forçant ainsi à plonger mon regard dans le sien.  
\- AïïïE... lâche-moi Malefoy...  
\- Bon sang ! Réveille-toi Granger ! Nous avons beaucoup trop en commun, pour nous montrer indifférent l'un envers l'autre !  
J'émis un couinement de douleur et Malefoy retira aussitôt sa main.  
\- Désolée, fit-il d'une voix sèche en se détournant de moi, tandis que je me massais douloureusement la mâchoire. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.  
Il marcha jusqu'au meuble où il avait laissé son verre et le vida d'un trait. Quant à moi, je restai totalement immobile et perdu. M'étais-je réellement pris une décharge parce que j'avais mentis quatre fois, où était-ce une nouvelle manipulation de la part de Malefoy ? Bon certes, il y avait au moins une question où j'avais à présent conscience d'avoir mentis. Cela concernait le fait que je préférais être là plutôt qu'avec Blaise. Mais dans le fond, j'aurais préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'avec lui. Mais en ce qui concernait mes autres réponses... Etais-je attirée par le danger que représentait Malefoy ? Après tout, je l'avais bien suivi jusqu'ici tout en ressentant de la peur, non ? Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que j'étais attirée par lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je portai ma main contre ma bouche, comme choquée par mes propres pensées. Ce n'était pas possible... J'aimais Blaise, je n'étais attirée que par lui. Malgré le fait que je lui en voulais ces derniers temps, je l'aimais. Malefoy ne m'attirait pas ! Et si mon autre mensonge n'était pas mon attirance pour lui, mais mon hésitation à le rejoindre ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je n'avais pas réellement hésité ? Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'avais su dès le départ que je passerais à travers ce mur... Mais alors, cela voulait dire que j'avais aimé le moment dans la ruelle ?  
J'avais l'impression que mon visage s'affaissait de plus en plus, comme s'il allait couler et tomber sur le parquet parfaitement ciré de la grande chambre.  
\- Laisse-moi sortir.  
Malefoy se retourna vers moi, agita sa baguette magique en direction du mur sur ma gauche et me le désigna d'un signe du menton.  
\- Tu peux passer.  
Je fis quelques pas et avançai mon bras jusqu'au mur, qui en effet, le traversa. Cependant, mes pieds ne bougèrent pas et je me contentai de fixer le mur d'un air hésitant. Je devais avoir l'air parfaitement idiote, debout face à ce grand mur vide, mais pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à avancer davantage. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et s'immobiliser juste derrière moi.  
\- Tu peux sortir Granger, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière tu sais.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on est ici ? Demandai-je.  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Tu n'as plus d'argent...  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Mais dans ce cas, pour...  
\- Arrête de poser des questions stupides Granger, me coupa-t-il d'une voix dure. Tout ce que tu essayes de faire, c'est de gagner du temps. Tu en as conscience cette fois ?  
Je ne répondis pas, totalement paralysée. Etait-ce vrai ? Etait-ce ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Oui sûrement. Pourtant, j'avais tellement de vraies questions à lui poser... Il avait vu le contenu de ma lettre et il avait avoué avoir eu une conversation avec Greengrass qu'il souhaitait garder secrète. Et s'il mouillait réellement dans quelque chose de louche ? Et s'il était en lien avec les sorciers aux masques blancs ? Etait-il l'un d'entre eux ? Non, c'était impossible. Malefoy était un Auror et Harry, qui s'était toujours méfié de lui à Poudlard, avait finit par lui faire totalement confiance. Je retirai mon bras qui passait à travers le mur, pour le laisser retomber lourdement le long de mon corps. Je vis alors une sorte de voile presque transparent recouvrir le mur et je sus que le passage venait de se refermer.  
J'étais en train de soupçonner Malefoy de quelque chose de grave, mais je restais tout de même. Que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-je à ce point attirée par le danger ? Etais-je à ce point folle et dénuée de tout instinct de survie ? Et si tout, depuis le début n'avait été qu'un piège ? Pourtant, il venait de me laisser l'occasion de partir...  
Je me retournai soudain pour lui faire face. Son regard était dur et la peur m'assaillit de nouveau. Je reculai de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre nous et m'appuyai dos au mur. Malefoy ne bougea pas, se contentant de poser l'une de ses mains, en appuie contre le mur, juste à coté de ma tête.  
\- Tu es sorcière forte et intelligente Granger. Tu as besoin de passion dans ta vie. Tu as soif d'action et de folie. Tu finiras par t'ennuyer avec Blaise, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Ce n'est pas d'un gentil garçon dont tu as besoin, mais de quelqu'un de puissant qui puisse te faire vibrer. Laisse-moi être cette personne, m'intima-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux aciers. Comment un regard pouvait-il être aussi hypnotisant ?  
\- Touche-moi Granger, murmura-t-il d'une voix envoutante. Touche-moi et je serais à toi.  
\- Tu me fais peur, parvins-je à avouer malgré son regard pénétrant.  
\- C'est ce que tu aimes.  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, ajoutai-je.  
\- Est-ce que moi, je peux te toucher ? S'enquit-il d'une voix si basse que j'eus du mal à l'attendre. Donne-moi ton autorisation Hermione et je te comblerais.  
L'usage de mon prénom dans sa bouche eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Personne ne l'avait jamais prononcé de cette manière, d'une voix si envoutante et intense à la fois.  
\- Tu as cinq secondes pour me repousser Hermione, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.  
Il rompit le contact de nos deux regards et se mit à compter à voix basse près de mon oreille. Ce furent les secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Lorsqu'il murmura le « cinq », sa bouche frôla mon oreille et un frisson me parcouru le dos. Par Merlin... Il ne faisait pas que m'attirer, il m'hypnotisait littéralement... Ses lèvres glissèrent sensuellement le long de mon oreille pour descendre jusqu'à mon cou et s'y arrêter. Il déposa un baiser particulièrement lent mais pourtant intense et sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille pour le forcer peu à peu à se rapprocher de moi. Comment des gestes aussi lents pouvaient-ils me procurer de pareilles sensations ? C'était comme si tout se déroulait au ralentis, tandis qu'un feu s'éveillait peu à peu en moi.  
\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura Malefoy d'une voix roque en déposant un nouveau baiser dans mon cou.  
Il fit glisser sa main le long du mur jusqu'à ma nuque et s'y accrocha avec plus de force que les précédents gestes qu'il avait eu à mon encontre. Il serra encore davantage son emprise et une intense chaleur s'insinua dans le creux de mon ventre. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches, comme si j'essayais de le repousser et de le garder près de moi à la fois.  
\- Je savais que tu avec cette attirance pour moi, je le sentais, souffla Malefoy. Tu me rends fou !  
Et soudain tout bascula. La douceur qu'il avait eu à mon égard s'évapora lorsqu'il qu'il me plaqua avec force contre le mur. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et sa deuxième main libre s'encra dans l'une de mes hanches. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge et je m'agrippai au corps de Malefoy pour l'empêcher de rompre le contact. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses et je me hissai contre son torse pour qu'il puisse me soulever. Il me porta jusqu'au fond de la pièce, sans mettre fin au baiser enflammé que nous échangions et nous basculâmes sur son lit.

Je n'avais jamais connu de telles sensations. Les gestes de Malefoy étaient sûrs et précis, ce qui n'avait rien avoir avec les gestes doux et délicats que m'offrait habituellement Blaise. Non. Là, c'était puissant, vivant et intense. Malefoy n'hésitait pas à me maintenir fermement contre lui, à s'accrocher à mon corps comme je le faisais au sien. Certains de ses gestes me faisaient même mal, mais ils me procuraient tant de plaisir en échange que pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu qu'il s'arrête. D'une certaine manière, cette douleur me faisait du bien. Le moindre de ses gestes, s'encrant avec force dans ma peau, décuplait mon plaisir. Il me faisait me sentir vivante et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel acte puisse être aussi bon. C'était comme si je redécouvrais tout, comme si nos deux corps avaient été fait pour se rencontrer, dès le départ. Finalement, Malefoy avait les mêmes besoins que moi. Il avait la même manière de retirer du plaisir que moi. Nous avions besoin de sentir avec force le corps de l'autre contre le nôtre, de sentir que nous ne faisions plus qu'un dans tout cette folie salvatrice. Nous étions également dénués de toute gêne ou pudeur et lorsque Malefoy m'attrapa fermement le visage, pour me forcer à le regarder, je compris qu'il voulait que nous terminions en nous regardant mutuellement. Contrairement à Blaise, qui enfouissait son visage dans mon cou à ce moment, Malefoy ne semblait avoir aucune gêne et cela ne décupla que davantage notre plaisir. Nous étions vivants et libres.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que j'étais allongée sur le lit, à repasser en boucle ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Malefoy et moi. J'avais couché avec lui... J'avais couché avec lui et ça avait été mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître jusque là. J'avais couché avec lui alors que j'étais avec Blaise, alors qu'il me faisait peur, alors qu'il trempait certainement dans quelque chose de louche.  
Par chance, je tournais le dos à Malefoy et je priai Merlin qu'il se soit endormi. Je jetai un œil à ma montre. Une heure du matin. Il était déjà une heure du matin ! Comment allais-je faire pour partir d'ici sans réveiller Malefoy ? Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir le passage et à en juger par les précautions qu'il prenait, il était impossible que je puisse transplaner d'ici. Je me redressai dans le lit, en prenant soin de ne toujours pas me tourner vers Malefoy et tentai d'attraper mes vêtements éparpillés sur le lit.  
\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas partir comme une voleuse, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me figeai. Malefoy ne dormait absolument pas. Sa voix semblait au contraire, parfaitement éveillée.  
\- Et pour aller où ? Poursuivit-il. Tu comptais te cacher dans la baignoire ? Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans mon autorisation.  
Mon estomac se noua. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Je sentis les bras de Malefoy s'enrouler autour de mon corps nu. Ses mains étaient chaudes et étrangement insistantes. Comme s'il me défiait de me dégager de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, même si je le voulais. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau semblait électriser l'ensemble de mon corps. J'aimais qu'il me force, qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix et ce sentiment m'effraya. Il me força à me retourner vers lui, en mettant plus de pression sur mes hanches et lorsque je croisai son regard, je me sentis soudain atrocement petite et faible. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile entre les mains de quelqu'un de dangereux. Son regard était dur et pénétrant, tandis que le mien se voulait peu assuré.  
\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Hermione. Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? Quoi que je n'ais pas eu l'impression que cela t'ait gêné tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. Dans tout les cas, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.  
\- Je ne pense pas non, répliquai-je d'une voix sèche.  
Ses mains se détachèrent subitement de moi et il s'assit en tailleur dans le lit, pendant que je tirais la couverture sur moi pour me couvrir davantage.  
\- Eh bien éclaire moi à ce sujet alors.  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
\- Je pense que tu es perdue pour l'instant. Tu as eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ta vie, et ne mens pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Du coup, tu remets en question ton couple avec Blaise.  
\- Absolument pas, j'aime Blaise.  
\- Tu crois l'aimer, me contredit-il.  
Il me fit brusquement basculer sur le dos, attrapa mes poignets et les bloqua sur le matelas au niveau de mon visage, pendant qu'il me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Mon regard se décomposa. Pas parce que je voulais me dégager de son contact, mais parce que j'aimais cette force dont il faisait usage. J'aimais le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi et ça, cela me faisait aussi très peur.  
\- Réponds à mes questions et sans mentir cette fois, ordonna-t-il. Je t'attire. Vrai ou faux ?  
\- Au bout de quatre mensonges, je vais me prendre une décharge électrique ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de reproche.  
Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un bref un sourire amusé.  
\- Réponds, dit-il en reprenant un visage impassible. Vrai ou faux ?  
\- Vrai.  
Je ne pouvais plus mentir après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous.  
\- Tu as peur de moi et tu aimes ça. Vrai ou faux ?  
Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues.  
\- Réponds ! S'exclama-t-il en resserrant son emprise autour de mes poignets.  
\- Vrai, avouai-je la mort dans l'âme.  
Il s'approcha lentement de mon visage et écrasa finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec une brutalité étrangement excitante. Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mes cuisses se refermèrent autour de son bassin. Il relâcha mes poignets, et mes mains attrapèrent sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi. C'était affreux de ne pas parvenir à coordonner ses pensées et son corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de moi, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, mais mon corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il ne m'écoutait pas. Je sentis les dents de Malefoy mordiller mes lèvres et mon corps se pressa avec force contre le sien.  
\- Tu as envie de moi. Vrai ou faux ?  
\- Faux.  
\- Menteuse, murmura-t-il d'une voix envoutante.  
Il se redressa quelque peu pour planter son regard dans le mien et je ressentis une affreuse sensation de frustration. Mon regard descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres qui semblaient être la chose la plus importante en ce monde.  
\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux dans l'immédiat. Je ne suis pas encore d'attaque, dit-il d'un air désolé en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son entrejambe.  
Une immense déception s'empara de moi et j'en eu aussi extrêmement honte.  
\- Bien, dit-il en s'écartant de moi. Maintenant que tu sais qu'on est plus que compatible sexuellement, je vais te prouver qu'il n'y a pas que ça entre nous.  
Il attrapa son oreiller, le calas contre le mur et s'y adossa, pendant que je me redressai à mon tour pour le fixer avec appréhension.  
\- Tu es une femme de pouvoir Hermione, ce qui veut dire, que dans ta vie privée, tu as besoin qu'on te resserre la vis. Tu es attirée par moi parce que c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je te permets de souffler et de lâcher prise. Je suis loin d'être Blaise qui minaude à tes pieds. C'est l'équilibre dont tu as besoin. Ta vie auprès de Blaise est ennuyante à mourir et d'ailleurs, cela me donne envie de vomir, rien que d'y penser. Tu es une femme de pouvoir et de passion. Tu as besoin d'action et de peur en quelque sorte. Tu as besoin de vivre Hermione ! Et ce n'est pas une vie bien rangée auprès de Blaise qui te comblera. Tu as besoin d'un homme puissant qui a confiance en lui. Blaise doute tellement de lui, qu'il ne parvient pas à te faire confiance. Cela s'est arrangé avec lui depuis que je lui ai avoué avoir voulu mettre fin à votre couple ?  
Je restai totalement muette.  
\- Bien sûr que non cela ne s'est pas arrangé... Parce que c'est moi qui te fascine. Tu as enfin trouvé un adversaire à ta taille Hermione. Et nous pouvons être tellement plus que des adversaires. Nous pouvons être des alliés. Je suis la personne en qui tu peux avoir le plus confiance car nous sommes pareils.  
\- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je vivement.  
Il fallait que je parte et que je reprenne mes esprits ! Je récupérai mes vêtements éparpillés autour de moi et les enfilai rapidement, tandis que Malefoy me fixait en silence. Lorsque je fus totalement rhabillée, je sortis du lit et Malefoy bougea enfin. Il mit un bas de pyjama en coton et se leva à son tour.  
\- Il y a quelques secondes tu étais prête à recoucher avec moi et maintenant tu joues à la fille outrée par mes propos ? C'est fascinant, la manière que tu as de passer d'un sentiment à un autre.  
\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es tantôt enjôleur, tantôt d'une extrême froideur.  
\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon caractère, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Tu comptes aller quelque part ?  
\- J'aimerais partir en effet.  
\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sans mon consentement.  
Sa voix était de nouveau dangereuse et mon estomac se noua. Il me manipulait. Il jouait à ça depuis que nous nous étions recroisés pour la première fois dans ce couloir du ministère.  
\- Tu as peur ? Poursuivit-il en faisant quelques pas dans ma direction.  
Je mis ma main face à moi, pour l'inciter à ne pas s'approcher davantage, mais il ignora mon geste et colla subitement son corps contre le mien en posant sa main au creux de mes reins.  
\- Lâche-moi, dis-je d'un ton menaçant en tentant de me dégager de son contact.  
\- Arrête du m'excite...susurra-t-il.  
SPAF  
La gifle que je venais d'administrer à Malefoy le força à se détacher de moi.  
\- Un coup de genou dans la ruelle et maintenant une gifle ? Dit-il avec un calme effrayant. Je ne vais vraiment pas m'ennuyer avec toi.  
\- Laisse-moi partir.  
\- Pas avant que tu m'ais posé tes questions.  
\- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise.  
\- J'adore croire que tu es venu m'attendre dans ce bar dans le seul but de coucher avec moi, mais je sais que ce n'était pas la réelle raison. Alors pose-moi tes questions maintenant !  
Que pouvais-je bien lui demander ? S'il savait qui m'avait envoyé les deux lettres ? S'il connaissait l'existence de ces triangles ? S'ils connaissaient les sorciers qui portaient les masques blancs ?  
\- PARLE ! S'énerva-t-il soudain. JE SUIS LA ! JE SUIS VENU TE REJOINDRE DANS CE BAR MITEUX, ALORS PARLE MAINTENANT !  
Je reculai de quelques pas, effrayée. C'était un piège depuis le début ! Un piège dans le but de me faire parler. Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, le visage de Malefoy se durcit davantage si c'était possible.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur ! Lâchai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Ah bon ? Dit-il en haussant exagérément le ton. Et en quoi s'il te plait ?  
\- Tu te sers de moi pour obtenir ce que tu veux.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux d'après toi ?  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui adresser un regard mauvais. Regard qui ne lui plu absolument pas, car il m'empoigna par l'épaule et me bloqua contre le mur, près de son lit.  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes étranges agissements ces deniers temps ? Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide que Blaise, qui ne s'aperçoit jamais de rien ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis Drago Malefoy !  
\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, dis-je en jetant un regard apeuré à sa main qui enserrait toujours mon épaule.  
Sa main ne bougea cependant pas et il colla son front contre le mien.  
\- Tes agissements et tes petites recherches avec Potter me foutent dans la merde.  
Par Merlin... il savait ! Il savait tout et il avouait son implication par la même occasion !  
\- Tu... tu es avec eux ? Demandai-je tandis que ma voix se brisait.  
\- Avec eux, qui ? S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant brusquement de moi pour me tourner le dos.  
\- Tu as un lien avec cette histoire de triangle ? Poursuivis-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
\- Oui Hermione, déclara-t-il en se retournant lentement vers moi. J'ai un lien avec le Triangle du sang.  
Il releva son pied nu, le tourna légèrement dans ma direction et m'offrit une vision qui me donna la nausée. Il avait lui aussi, un triangle aux contours noirs tatoué sur le talon.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le Triangle du sang

**Δ Chapitre 12 : Le Triangle du sang**

\- Lâche cette baguette et assieds-toi, m'ordonna Malefoy.  
J'avais l'impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer ou à contrôler les tremblements de ma main qui tenait ma baguette, pointée en direction de Malefoy.  
\- Elle ne te sert à rien, poursuivit-il d'un ton froid. Je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie ici, donc, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse de mal, lâche cette baguette !  
A présent, il semblait profondément agacé, alors que moi, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur depuis bien longtemps. Depuis trois en fait, depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard.  
\- Tu ne risques ici, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus mesuré. Tu n'es pas en danger, alors arrête de faire l'idiote. Ca m'agace.  
\- Laisse-moi partir, parvins-je à dire.  
Les tremblements de ma voix trahissaient mon état d'anxiété et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir me montrer plus forte. J'avais pourtant affronté une guerre bon sang ! Mais la différence, c'est qu'à l'époque, je ne m'étais pas offerte à l'ennemi, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Là, je l'avais suivi, je l'avais laissé me séduire et j'avais couché avec lui.  
\- Tu me prends pour un psychopathe ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement, comme si la réponse l'intéressait réellement. Tu penses que je suis le genre de personne qui joue avec sa proie avant de la tuer ? Je te rassure, je ne suis pas aussi dérangé que ça. Tu ne risques rien Hermione, alors arrête tes simagrées.  
Voyant, que je ne parvenais pas à me calmer, Malefoy soupira d'exaspération et s'éloigna de moi pour rejoindre le fond de la pièce qui faisait office de salon. Il s'affala sur son canapé et m'invita de le rejoindre, d'un signe de tête. Je ne bougeai cependant pas.  
\- J'ai rejoins le Triangle du sang pratiquement à sa création, déclara-t-il. C'était il y a trois ans, au moment même où j'ai entamé mes études pour devenir Auror. C'est Pansy qui avait entendu parler de cette nouvelle organisation et nous nous y sommes présentés. Le statut de notre sang a fait que nous y avons tout de suite été acceptés, au même titre que beaucoup de mes amis.  
Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction pour mieux entendre ses explications. Je demeurais cependant à une distance suffisante, même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose en fin de compte. Dans tous les cas, j'étais à sa merci.  
\- Le but du triangle du sang est de transformer le monde sorcier, de le faire évoluer de manière à ce que nous devenions beaucoup plus puissants. Les moldus deviennent de plus en plus fort et s'ils en venaient à apprendre notre existence, nous n'en mènerions pas large, il faut bien l'avouer. Ils ont créé des armes de destruction massives qui sont ignobles. Franchement ce sont de vrais barbares ! S'exclama-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.  
J'émis un reniflement dédaigneux. Les sangs purs... Encore et toujours ça. Malefoy était toujours le même !  
\- Au départ, je croyais que le Triangle du sang reprenait l'idéologie de Voldemort, mais pas du tout, poursuivit Malefoy. Les sangs purs ne sont pas l'avenir des sorciers. Mon sang n'est que l'un des deux piliers de l'évolution. Qui t'a envoyé le mot que j'ai vu ce soir ?  
Je ne répondis pas et je vis Malefoy serrer les mâchoires. Comme s'il se retenait d'exploser de colère face à mon manque de coopération.  
\- Le mot que tu as reçu mentionnait les pointes du triangle. Deux pointes forment la base et l'une de ces pointes représente les sorciers au sang pur. L'autre pointe représente les sorciers comme toi Hermione. Les sorciers issus de parents moldus. Les sangs-purs tirent leur puissance de leur longue ligné, mais les sorciers comme toi... Vous avez trop longtemps été incompris et relégués au rang de moldu, alors qu'en fait, vous êtes une merveille de la nature.  
Ma mâchoire se serait certainement décrochée dans d'autres circonstances. Malefoy était-il vraiment en train de me qualifier de « merveille de la nature » ? Ou était-ce une nouvelle manipulation de sa part ?  
\- Tu es la meilleure preuve que vous êtes uniques et puissants, qu'il faut vous considérez comme les meilleurs éléments de notre population magique, au même titre que les sangs purs. Ainsi, toi et moi sommes la base du triangle. Comprends-tu quelle est la pointe supérieure à présent ?  
Voulait-il dire que ?... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Malefoy ne pouvait pas être en train de prôner un tel mélange... Pas lui !  
\- Les sangs-mêlés, oui, affirma Malefoy comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Mais les vrais sangs-mêlés. Les sangs-mêlés purs. Ceux qui proviennent du mélange d'un sorcier au sang totalement pur et d'un sorcier issu de parents moldus. Ces deux sorciers, ne pourraient qu'en créer un meilleur en mélangeant leurs gênes. Ces sangs-mêlés sont l'avenir du monde magique. Regarde Potter ! Ajouta-t-il comme pour me convaincre. Il est issu de cet exact mélange et regarde le sorcier qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Voilà le but du Triangle du sang Hermione, réunir un sang pur et un sorcier issu de parents moldu, dans le but d'en créer un encore plus puissant.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi... laissai-je échapper complètement choquée par ses révélations.  
\- Non, leur idéologie est belle en soi. Je suis moi-même persuadé que les sorciers comme Potter sont l'avenir du monde magique. Cependant, je n'ai pas rejoins le Triangle du sang, pour cette raison. Je l'ai rejoins parce que cette organisation est le mal incarné.  
Je haussai les sourcils, surprise par le changement de ton de Malefoy. Un mince espoir s'insinua également en moi. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit finalement du bon côté ?  
\- Nous sortions tout juste de la guerre il y a trois ans et si j'ai rejoins le Triangle du sang, c'était pour les stopper. Pour détruire cette organisation de l'intérieur. Cette dictature est loin d'être humaine et morale ! Si les sangs mêlés purs sont l'avenir de notre monde, alors il en sera ainsi. Mais cela se fera naturellement et pas parce qu'un chef nous demande de le mettre en place. Ils usent de la force et n'hésitent pas à tuer pour arriver à leurs fins. C'est ignoble. Il y a trois ans, ton camp a tué Voldemort et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, donc il est hors de question qu'un autre sorcier complètement fou prenne le pouvoir ! Parce que c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. L'organisation grossit de jour en jour et je ne serais pas étonné que dans quelques années encore...  
Il s'interrompit, comme si la suite était trop dure à dire à voix haute.  
\- Cela fait trois ans que je me tue à la tâche pour essayer de découvrir qui est « T » et ...  
\- « T » ? Le coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est comme ça que le chef du Triangle se fait appeler.  
\- Mais tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Demandai-je choquée.  
\- Personne ne l'a jamais vu. Personne. Insista-t-il d'une voix grave. Il nous transmet ses ordres par écrit, c'est tout.  
Un étrange silence s'insinua dans la pièce. Malefoy était-il en train de me mentir ? Voulait-il vraiment détruire cette affreuse organisation ? Qu'avait-il accomplit en trois ans ? Rien visiblement !  
\- Les membres du Triangle du sang portent des masques blancs ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu en as déjà porté ? Insistai-je.  
\- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je veux découvrir qui est « T » je dois me comporter comme l'un de ses plus fidèles collaborateurs. Je dois montrer que je crois en son idéologie et que j'œuvre dans leur sens.  
\- Les meurtres et les disparitions, poursuivis-je d'une voix hésitante. C'est vous ?  
\- Oui. Nous essayons d'agrandir nos rangs et de rallier le plus de monde à notre cause.  
\- En tuant ? Répétai-je d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Il faut que tu essayes de comprendre Hermione... Le Triangle du sang essaye de recruter des sorciers avec ton sang, mais également des sangs purs. Et tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec l'idéologie de l'organisation.  
\- Donc vous tuez ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord ? Insistai-je.  
\- Cela dépend.  
Sa réponse me paralysa. Il voulait me faire croire qu'il était du bon côté alors qu'il parlait de la mort de sorciers sans la moindre délicatesse... Il ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de toute la cruauté dont cette organisation faisait preuve.  
\- C'est compliqué... ajouta-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Je pense être assez intelligente pour comprendre, répondis-je en le défiant du regard.  
Un sourire étira légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres.  
\- Evidemment. Tu es la plus intelligente des personnes que je connaisse.  
\- Que s'est-il passé avec Denis Crivey ?  
\- Nous avons essayé de l'approcher en lui parlant de l'organisation d'une manière détournée. Nous lui avons parlé de l'importance de son sang, nous avons même fait intervenir quelqu'un comme lui pour le convaincre. Cependant, cela n'a pas marché, il était particulièrement méfiant. Nous l'avons donc enlevé pour l'emmener au château.  
\- Quel château ?  
\- C'est le siège de notre organisation. C'est là que nous nous retrouvons tous. Il faut aussi que tu comprennes que Denis Crivey est très important pour « T ».  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'un couple de moldu a donné naissance à deux sorciers. C'est extrêmement rare. Normalement, il n'y a qu'un sorcier dans une famille de moldu, mais deux... « T » pense que son sang est particulièrement imprégné de magie.  
\- Et qu'en penses-tu, toi ? Lui demandai-je sur un ton de défis.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas là pour juger de ce genre de chose, mais pour les arrêter. Pour en revenir à Denis, nous l'avons donc enlevé pour l'installer au château.  
\- Pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau j'imagine ?  
\- En quelque sorte oui. « T » ne nous aurait pas pardonné si nous n'avons pas réussis à le rallier à notre cause.  
\- Vous avez donc réussis ? M'exclamai-je choquée.  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas douée de ta force d'esprit Hermione, me répondit Malefoy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Denis s'est sentis important et reconnu grâce à son sang. Il fait partit de l'organisation à présent.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! M'exclamai-je plus pour moi-même. Ce n'est pas possible... Et Eléna Rosier ? C'était vous aussi ?  
Malefoy laissa échapper un rire totalement dénué d'humour.  
\- Oui, c'était nous, finit-il par dire. L'organisation l'a tué car elle nous mettait en danger. Elle a refusé de nous rejoindre malgré notre insistance.  
\- Donc quand quelqu'un refuse, il est tué ? Insistai-je pour être sur de bien comprendre.  
\- Eléna Rosier était au courant de tout pour nous et comme elle refusait catégoriquement de nous rejoindre, nous avons dû la tuer pour l'empêcher de parler.  
Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé libre en face de Malefoy. C'était pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Nous revenions trois ans en arrière. C'était une nouvelle guerre qui se préparait et personne n'avait idée de tout ça...  
\- Je ne suis pas de leur côté, me lança Malefoy. J'œuvre pour le bien.  
\- Sur les ordres du chef des Aurors ? M'enquis-je avec espoir.  
\- J'ai rejoins l'organisation il y a trois ans, je n'étai pas encore Auror, me contredit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, je le fais, c'est tout.  
\- Mais Robards est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je.  
\- Tu penses que je serais encore en vie si quiconque était au courant de ma condition ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte ! Si « T » apprends pour moi, si l'un des membres de l'organisation apprends pour moi... Je serais automatiquement tué ! Non pire, ajouta-t-il perdu dans ses pensées. Je serais torturé indéfiniment je pense.  
\- Pourquoi me le dire dans ce cas là ?  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Toi et Potter me foutez dans la merde avec votre petite enquête ! Vous vous mettez aussi en danger tous les deux ! Il fallait que je vous arrête et la seule manière était de tout te dire.  
\- Comme si notre vie te tenait à cœur ! M'exclamai-je.  
Malefoy releva lentement les yeux vers moi, d'un air surpris.  
\- Potter n'est pas mon ami, mais je suis du côté du bien. Je protégerais le plus de personnes possible. Quant à toi... Penses-tu vraiment que je ne me soucis pas de ton bien être ? Penses-tu encore cela après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Le contredis-je vivement.  
\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi.  
\- Ne t'approche surtout pas! M'exclamai-je en me levant à mon tour et le défiant du regard.  
Malefoy ricana et finit par se diriger vers son bar où il se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu.  
\- J'imagine que tu n'en veux toujours pas ?  
Je ne répondis pas et Malefoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
\- Je n'aurais révélé ma condition pour personne d'autre que toi Hermione. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer. Si le Triangle du sang apprenait sur quoi tu enquêtes, ils voudraient te rallier à leur cause.  
\- Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas déjà essayé ? M'enquis-je. Je rentre dans leurs critères après tout.  
\- Parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire, répondit Malefoy. Tu étais exactement là où ils avaient besoin que tu sois. C'est également pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas rentrés en contact avec Blaise. Un sang pur et une enfant de moldu... Vous étiez en train de faire exactement ce qu'ils attendaient.  
\- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Parce que tu ne vas plus pouvoir être avec lui, répondit Malefoy comme si c'était évident. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, tu ne pourras pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu es une personne trop intègre Hermione. Tu finiras par quitter Blaise.  
\- Je l'aime. Je ne le quitterais pas.  
Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et bu une gorgé de son whisky.  
\- Dans tous les cas, si les membres du Triangle du sang apprennent pour ton enquête, ils essayeront de te rallier à la cause. Te connaissant, tu refuseras et ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de te tuer pour te faire taire. Et sois sûr qu'ils le feront sans la moindre hésitation. Si j'ai découvert aussi vite ce que tu manigançais, tu penses que les autres le comprendront au bout de combien de temps ? Ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un regard entendu. Il faut que tu arrêtes tout.  
\- Hors de question ! Je ne peux pas laisser une telle organisation exister ! Je vais...  
\- NON ! S'écria Malefoy me faisant sursauter. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Ce n'est pas ton travail !  
\- Et c'est le tien peut-être ? Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas d'ailleurs ? Hein ? Qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas tout ça pour justement me faire croire que tu es du bon côté ? Qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de me retourner le cerveau parce que tu as appris ma petite enquête ?! Hein ? Ca se trouve du me mens pour me manipuler, encore une fois !  
Contre toute attente, Malefoy explosa de rire.  
\- Je viens de tout te dévoiler et tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je viens de te confier ma vie sur un plateau ! Si tu parles de moi, je suis mort. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les personnes qui font partis du Triangle du sang.  
\- Je ne te fais pas confiance Malefoy.  
Il poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération.  
\- Je veux juste que tu arrêtes ton enquête et que tu ne parles jamais de notre conversation à qui que ce soit.  
\- Je ne dirais rien te concernant. Pour l'instant. Et c'est uniquement parce que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais je continue mon enquête.  
\- TU VAS NOUS FAIRE TUER ! Hurla Malefoy dont les yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu me fasses confiance ? HEIN ? Hurla-t-il de plus belle. Si je faisais réellement parti du Triangle du sang, tu crois que je me serrais mis entre toi et Blaise ? Tu crois que j'aurais séparé un couple qui correspondait parfaitement à nos principes ? Pansy sait que je m'en suis pris à vous et elle ne m'a pas dénoncé uniquement parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai pris d'énormes risques pour toi !  
\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser vivre avec Blaise, sans t'en mêler, je ne demandais que ça ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.  
\- Parlons de la fois où tu es venu me voir à Saint-Mangouste et de mon absence de cicatrices, poursuivit Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais rien eu au visage, j'ai fais semblant. Dans l'unique but de pouvoir jeter un œil à Denis qui était lui aussi à Saint-Mangouste. Je voulais être sûr que ce soit un Auror qui remette la main sur lui et pas un des membres du Triangle du sang !  
\- Tu aurais très bien pu agir pour le compte du Triangle du sang, le contredis-je. Pour justement le surveiller.  
Le visage de Malefoy se décomposa et sa réaction me troubla quelque peu. Il semblait sincèrement anéanti que je ne le crois pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit réellement sincère ?  
\- Cela fait trois ans que tu fais partie du Triangle du sang et tu n'as visiblement rien fait pour les arrêter, dis-je.  
\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est T.  
\- Et alors ? Insistai-je. Il faut enfermer le plus de personnes possibles ! Tu les connais, tu n'as qu'à les dénoncer !  
\- Et avec quelles preuves ? Hein ? Et à quoi cela servirait ? Le passé nous a déjà prouvé que c'était le chef qu'il fallait anéantir. C'est lorsque Voldemort est tombé que tout s'est arrêté, pas avant.  
Je voulus répliquer, mais Malefoy avait raison. Enfermer des mangemorts n'avait servit à rien de vraiment concret. C'était la mort du mage noir qui avait mis un point final à tout.  
\- Combien de sorciers as-tu déjà tué ? Demandai-je la gorge nouée.  
Ma question sembla surprendre Malefoy car il avala sa gorgée de travers. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes et finit par se tourner vers moi.  
\- Zéro.  
Je lui adressai un regard entendu.  
\- Zéro, répéta-t-il. Mon rôle est important, ma mission est importante, mais pas au détriment de la vie de sorciers innocents.  
\- Et personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte que tu n'accomplissais pas « correctement » ta mission ? Tu m'excuseras mais ta réponse n'est pas vraiment crédible. Tu mens !  
\- Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai juste jamais eu personne à tuer. Nos ordres proviennent de « T », c'est lui qui nous dit quoi faire.  
\- Et pourquoi ne t'aurait-il jamais donné un tel ordre ? Hein ? Insistai-je.  
\- Parce qu'il pense que je suis l'un de ses plus fidèles collaborateurs. J'étais là dès le début, j'ai fais mes preuves. J'imagine qu'il préfère confier les meurtres à des personnes dont il voudrait tester la loyauté.  
J'avais envie de le croire. Etrangement, j'en avais vraiment envie. Mais pourtant, je n'arrivais pas. Cependant, il y avait peut-être un moyen de vérifier au moins une des informations qu'il me donnait.  
\- Pendant mes trois années d'études, j'ai rédigé un mémoire.  
\- Comme tout le monde, fit remarquer Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mon mémoire a consisté en la création d'un nouveau sortilège.  
Cette fois, Malefoy parut intéressé.  
\- J'ai créé un sort permettant de déterminer si une baguette avait déjà lancé le sort de mort.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il surpris. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
\- Parce que le sort n'a pas encore été approuvé officiellement. Mon mémoire n'a pas été rendu public pour cette raison.  
\- Tu as inventé un nouveau sort ? Insista Malefoy.  
Il semblait à moitié impressionné et à moitié soupçonneux. Comme s'il ne me croyait pas.  
\- Ce sort n'aurait le droit d'être utilisé que par un sorcier, par le Chef du magenmagot plus exactement et seulement durant un jugement, poursuivis-je. Puis-je l'utiliser sur toi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune preuve de ta bonne foie et de ce que tu avances depuis tout à l'heure. L'usage du veritaserum est interdit et de toute façon, cela m'étonnerait que tu acceptes que je m'en serve sur toi.  
\- Exacte, répliqua aussitôt Malefoy.  
\- En revanche, il n'y a encore aucune loi concernant le sort de mon invention étant donné qu'il est en cour d'étude. Si tu acceptes que je soumette ta baguette à ce sortilège et que le résultat se révèle bon, alors je pourrais peut-être envisager de te faire confiance.  
\- D'accord.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il refuse ou qu'il détourne ma proposition. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à avoir son accord aussi vite.  
\- Tu es d'accord pour que j'analyse ta baguette ? Le sort que je vais lui lancer me révélera si tu as un jour lancé le sortilège de mort, insistai-je de peur qu'il n'ait pas compris.  
\- Je te le répète Hermione, je n'ai tué personne. Alors vas-y, lance ton sort ! Je n'ai rien à cacher.  
Il me tendit sa baguette que j'attrapai avec précaution, m'attendant un mauvais coup de sa part à tout moment. Cependant, lorsque j'eu enfin sa baguette en main, il s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil, je posai la baguette de Malefoy sur le meuble du bar et pointai ma propre baguette dessus.  
\- Je vais lancer un sort informulé, lui signalai-je pour le prévenir qu'il n'était pas question qu'il prenne connaissance d'un tel sort.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, répliqua-t-il mi-amusé, mi-agacé.  
Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, je lançai finalement le sort. Une lumière orange sortit de ma baguette et atteignit celle de Malefoy. Elle le recouvrit d'un halo lumineux orange et je maintins le sort pendant quelques secondes. Cependant rien ne changea. La baguette de Malefoy n'avait jamais tué, sinon le halo lumineux serait devenu rouge. Je peinais tant à y croire que je ne relâchai pas le sort, me disant que peut-être, cela mettrait du temps à se révéler.  
\- Alors ? Demanda Malefoy.  
Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Malefoy n'avait pas mentit sur ce point. Je relâchai alors le sort et me tournai vers lui.  
\- Rien, dis-je simplement.  
Il se leva du canapé et récupéra aussitôt sa baguette. Il entama un mouvement dans ma direction, mais j'eu un pas de recul.  
\- Tu as la preuve que je n'ai jamais commis le moindre meurtre, mais tu ne me fais pas confiance pour autant.  
Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton de reproche, non. C'était plutôt une constatation qui semblait particulièrement le décevoir.  
\- Eh bien on est mal, ajouta-t-il.  
Je confirmai d'un faible hochement de la tête en allant à mon tour m'asseoir sur le canapé libre en face de lui. Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant longtemps, très longtemps et ce, dans un silence complet. Le son devenait également de plus en plus faible. Je sentais également mes yeux s'alourdirent et je compris que je me laissais gagner par le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours sur l'un des canapés de Malefoy. Pendant les quelques secondes qu'avaient duré mon réveil, j'avais oublié où j'étais. Et à présent, la réalité me revenait en pleine face. J'étais dans son étrange chambre et j'avais eu les révélations les plus affreuses de ma vie, la veille. Je constatai en me redressant, qu'une couverture me recouvrait et je ne pu m'empêcher de l'inspecter d'un mauvais œil.  
\- Excuse-moi de prendre soin de toi, entendis-je Malefoy me dire sur un ton de reproche.  
Je me tournai en direction de sa voix. Il était dans le coin salle de bain et se coiffait face à un miroir. C'était si étrange de le voir exécuter des gestes aussi anodins après la conversation que nous avions eu la veille... Il se donna un dernier coup de peigne et se tourna vers moi.  
\- Il va falloir qu'on règle notre problème, parce que je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici avant que tu me fasses confiance, dit-il. Il est hors de question que tu trahisses ma couverture. J'ai passé trois ans de ma vie à la peaufiner.  
\- Eh bien on n'est pas prêt de le régler le problème, répliquai-je.  
Malefoy s'avança jusqu'à moi et me toisa avec insistance.  
\- Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?  
Je jetai un œil à la partie de sa chambre qui faisait office de salle de bain et lui adressai un regard agacé. Comme si j'allais prendre une douche devant lui.  
\- Désolé, je n'ai que ça. Tu veux que je baisse les lumières et que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?! M'exclamai-je d'un air offusqué.  
\- Même avec tes cheveux en bataille et ton maquillage de la veille qui a moitié coulé, tu restes canon.  
Je me levai du canapé pour être à sa hauteur et lui adressai un regard mauvais.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite Malefoy ! Ca ne me fait pas rire !  
\- Tu me fais confiance au fond de toi Hermione et tu le sais. Sinon, tu ne te comporterais pas comme ça avec moi. Tu ne serais pas autant...toi-même. Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu as confiance en moi, parce que ce serait accepter ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-il d'un regard pénétrant.  
\- Qui fait partis du Triangle du sang ?  
\- Beaucoup de monde, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse une liste.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Pour que tu ailles la donner à je ne sais pas qui ? Hors de question ! Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de cette affaire.  
\- A quel sujet te disputais-tu avec Astoria Greengrass au ministère ? Tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Réponds à mes questions.  
\- On se disputait au sujet de sa balafre au visage.  
J'adressai un regard insistant à Malefoy pour qu'il poursuive.  
\- Le jour où Potter et moi avons remis la main sur Denis Crivey, des membres de Triangle du sang ont débarqué. Astoria en faisait partie. Comme ils pensent que je suis avec eux et qu'ils ne veulent pas griller ma couverture, ils doivent aussi s'en prendre à moi lorsque je suis avec les Aurors. Cependant, ils ne doivent pas attenter à ma vie. Et Astoria m'a balancé un sort en plein visage. Par chance, je suis extrêmement doué en matière de guérison, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus rien, mais « T » a visiblement estimé qu'elle devait être punie pour le geste qu'elle avait eu à mon encontre.  
\- Par Merlin ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée en plaquant une main contre ma bouche.  
\- Et au ministère, elle m'a accusé d'en avoir fais des tonnes alors que je n'avais finalement aucunes séquelles.  
\- Elle n'a pas tord.  
\- J'en ai fais des tonnes pour pouvoir rester à Saint-Mangouste et jeter un œil à Denis. Astoria est un malheureux dommage collatéral. Mais elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même au final. Elle m'a visé au visage exprès.  
\- Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?  
\- Parce qu'elle est folle de moi.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je sais que je l'ai envoyé se faire voir un certain nombre de fois, mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, ce que même si je tenais à elle, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble. Nous n'avons pas le droit.  
\- Comment ça pas le droit ?  
\- Tu n'as pas compris le but du Triangle du sang ou quoi ? Me demanda Drago avec agacement. L'objectif est d'assembler des sangs-purs et des sorciers issus de parent moldu. Deux sangs-purs n'ont rien à faire ensemble, c'est totalement interdit. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être avec qui on veut. « T » choisit pour nous.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Demandai-je en me décomposant.  
Malefoy se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air grave.  
\- Il est complètement fou... marmonnai-je à voix basse. C'est... C'est un monstre...  
Soudain, la chambre de Drago fut envahit d'une lumière éblouissante. Si éblouissante qu'elle me força à plisser les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il faut que tu partes ! M'ordonna Malefoy.  
Il semblait soudain perdre toute l'assurance, dont il faisait habituellement preuve en ma compagnie et cela m'effraya au plus au point.  
\- Je t'ouvre le passage, vite, ajouta-t-il en m'attrapant le bras pour me tirer vers l'un des pans du mur.  
Il pointa sa baguette dessus et je vis un film transparent le recouvrir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insistai-je en me tournant vers lui inquiète.  
\- « T » à laissé un message d'importance capital pour moi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sors ! Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Mais comment ça ? Malefoy ! Insistai-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Explique-moi !  
Il inspira profondément, comme s'il tentait de reprendre son calme.  
\- Nous sommes actuellement dans le château.  
J'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire se décrochait.  
\- Certains membres ont leur chambre dans le château, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit de membres en qui « T » à particulièrement confiance ou au contraire de membres qu'il souhaite surveiller. Cette chambre où nous sommes est dans le château. C'est ma chambre.  
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas derrière le bar miteux d'hier ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu m'as emmené dans le château ? Tu te rends compte du risque que...  
\- Tu n'as courus aucun risque Hermione, je te le promets, insista-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Personne ne peut rentrer dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation. Maintenant pars, je n'ais pas envie que « T » voit que je mets du temps à arriver. Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose d'important.  
\- Et s'il savait pour moi ? Et s'il s'en prenait à toi ?  
Le visage crispé de Malefoy se changea en un regard d'hébétude.  
\- Tu as peur pour moi ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que...  
\- Allez pars Hermione ! Et ne me trahit pas s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Sauve-toi !  
Il m'attrapa par les épaules, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec empressement, puis me poussa avec force en arrière, me faisant traverser le mur.  
Je trébuchai quelque peu dans le bar miteux de la veille. Je me tournai pour voir la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en cette mâtiné. Seulement quelques sorciers accoudés au bar. Ils me jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de se remettre à discuter entre eux. Je me tournai de nouveau vers le mur et y posai une main. Le passage s'était refermé et mon estomac se noua. Qu'allait-il se passer ? « T » avait-il eu vent de ma discussion avec Drago ? Etait-il tout simplement au courant de mon enquête ? Allais-je me faire tuer ? Non... Ce dont j'avais le plus peur en réalité, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à Drago. Drago... C'était la première fois de ma vie que je l'appelais par son prénom. Ce prénom était finalement si doux.  
\- Drago... murmurai-je à voix basse.  
Je fis lentement glisser ma main contre le mur. La pierre était glaciale et un frisson désagréable me parcouru le dos. Il avait raison, j'avais étrangement confiance en lui et à présent, j'étais morte de peur pour lui. La dernière fois que j'avais vu une telle expression de frayeur sur son visage, c'était lorsque Ron, Harry et moi avions été emmené chez lui, lors de notre chasse aux horcruxes. A cette époque, Drago avait été paralysé par la peur, mais cette fois, il avait fait passer ma sécurité avant la sienne. Il m'avait fait sortir de sa chambre, sans savoir si je n'allais pas le trahir une fois dehors. Il avait choisit de prendre ce risque. Ma main quitta le mur et se déposa sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de cette manière ? Cela n'avait rien eu avoir avec les précédentes fois. Il m'avait cette fois-ci embrassé d'une manière naturelle, comme s'il m'avait simplement dit au-revoir avec empressement. Comme si nous avions été n'importe quel couple forcé de se séparer trop vite. Mais le pire au fond, c'est que cela ne me choquait que maintenant. Sur le moment, je n'avais rien trouvé de surprenant dans son geste.  
Je posai une nouvelle fois ma main sur le mur, toujours aussi froid et dur. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le début de notre fin

**Δ Chapitre 13 : Le début de notre fin  
**

Blaise et moi nous faisions face, les yeux dans les yeux, dans un silence complet. Je devais lui parler, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Devais-je lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et moi ? Mais quel genre de questions me poserait-il ? Où nous étions nous retrouvés pour faire l'amour ? Mentir en disant que j'étais chez lui et non dans une des chambres de ce château n'était pas un problème. Mais s'il me demandait comment j'avais pu m'intéresser à Drago du jour au lendemain, que pourrais-je lui répondre ? Pourrais-je lui dire qu'il m'attirait parce qu'il m'avait semblé dangereux et mystérieux ? Que pourrais-je lui répondre s'il me demandait des précisions ? Non. Je ne pouvais rien dire, il y avait beaucoup trop de risque pour Drago. Je ne devais pas parler de lui. Et de toute façon, Blaise ne méritait pas de souffrir à ce point. Mais méritait-il pour autant que je lui mente ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Ma question sembla le surprendre.  
\- Evidemment.  
Bien sûr qu'il m'aimait. Mais et moi ? L'aimais-je toujours ? L'avais-je réellement aimé un jour ? Où était-ce simplement Drago qui m'avait mis le contraire dans la tête ? Que ressentais-je vraiment pour Blaise ?  
\- Et toi ? Me lança-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je d'une voix brisée.  
Je crus que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.  
\- Par Merlin... lâcha-t-il d'un air désemparé.  
Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je me retins de pleurer. Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas alors que Blaise devait vivre pire que moi. Il se laissa tomber lentement sur le canapé et se prit le visage entre les mains.  
\- Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je. C'est juste que je ne sais pas bien où j'en suis...je...  
Ma phrase resta en suspend. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire...  
\- C'est à cause de Drago ? Demanda-il en relevant les yeux vers moi  
Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Savait-il que j'avais couché avec Drago ? Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais difficilement ma salive alors que Blaise ne me lâchait pas des yeux.  
\- Notre couple est-il si fragile que ça ? Poursuivit-il.  
Aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. J'étais paralysée. Tout bonnement paralysée.  
\- Il a suffit de quelques frasques de Drago pour mettre le bazar entre nous... Pourtant il a arrêté, insista-t-il. Il a dit qu'il stoppait tout. Il a arrêté n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête. En fait, Blaise ne savait rien... J'aurais du sentir une vague de soulagement m'envahir, mais bizarrement, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
\- Le mal est déjà fait c'est ça ? Continua Blaise d'une voix tremblante. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur Hermione, que je ne t'ai pas suffisamment fais confiance, mais c'est mon meilleur ami... Je lui ai toujours fais confiance. Je sais que ce genre de manipulation est son genre, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il s'en prendrait à moi, à nous... Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ait conscience du mal qu'il a fait, ajouta-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je sais que tu ne le connais pas, mais Drago adore s'amuser, faire ce genre de chose. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, il... C'est de ma faute, je sais que tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Quant à moi, je me contentais de le fixer d'un air abattu. Dans le fond, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il sache toute la vérité au sujet de Drago et moi. Je ne méritais pas qu'il se mette dans un état pareil pour moi, après ce que j'avais osé lui faire. Je l'avais trompé avec son meilleur ami... Quel genre de personne étais-je devenue ? J'avais terriblement honte.  
\- Je suis désolée Hermione. Je t'aime tu sais et ...  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, déclarai-je. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi.  
\- Tu ne vas quand même me sortir ça hein ?! S'exclama-t-il soudain. « Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ? » Hermione, tu ne me dis pas vraiment ça hein ? Tu es en train de rompre ou quoi ?  
\- Non ! Répliquai-je précipitamment. Je n'ai rien dis de tel, je suis juste un peu perdue.  
Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux et se releva du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis.  
\- Laisse-moi une autre chance Hermione, je t'en prie ! Une dernière chance.  
\- Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi Blaise, insistai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et entreprit de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire même si l'envie de m'écarter de lui me traversa l'esprit. Bientôt, nos visages se rejoignirent et Blaise m'embrassa avec douceur. Une douceur qui me paru extrêmement désagréable. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains dans mon dos, toujours de manière délicate, comme s'il essayait de ne pas me faire de mal. Comme s'il avait peur de me toucher. Comme si j'étais en sucre. En fait, il se comportait avec moi comme il l'avait toujours fait et cette réflexion me figea.  
\- Serre-moi fort, lui soufflai-je entre deux baisers. Serre-moi très fort Blaise, comme si tu ne voulais plus jamais que je parte.  
Il resserra son emprise autour de mon dos, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Je me montrai alors plus insistante en m'accrochant à ses cheveux, comme j'avais pu le faire avec Drago. Cependant, il se dégagea brusquement de mon contact, en laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Me lança-t-il abasourdis en se massant le cuir chevelu.  
\- J'ai besoin de te sentir Blaise, répondis-je. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu es là.  
Il fronça les sourcils, d'un air perdu.  
\- Blaise... Murmurai-je en m'approchant de lui.  
Je collai mon corps au sien et attrapai son visage entre mes mains. Je collai ma bouche à la sienne et reculai jusqu'au mur, l'entrainant avec moi.  
J'avais envie qu'il me colle avec force contre ce mur, j'avais envie qu'il me porte contre lui, pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'avais envie qu'il bloque tout son corps contre le mien, pour ne me laisser aucune chance de m'échapper. Mais au lieu de ça, Blaise resta doux, comme à son habitude.  
La réalité m'atteint avec violence. Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied qu'avec Drago. Je n'avais jamais réellement pris de plaisir avec Blaise, j'avais juste trouvé nos moments intimes sympas. Cela ne provenait pas tout à fait de la douceur qu'avait Blaise à mon égard, car Drago avait su faire preuve de cette même douceur par moment. Blaise était juste incapable de rendre des gestes lents, sensuelles ou enivrants. Nous n'étions pas compatible sexuellement et je venais seulement de le comprendre.  
Je sentis alors des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Blaise dû s'en apercevoir car il s'écarta quelque peu de moi et me fixa d'un air abattu.  
\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Me demanda-t-il effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Il tenta de porter sa main à mon visage, mais j'eu un mouvement de recul qui me choqua visiblement autant que lui. J'explosai alors littéralement en sanglot tandis que Blaise reculai de quelque pas, d'un air complètement perdu.

Je haïssais Drago. Je n'avais jamais autant haït quelqu'un que lui. Il m'avait volé mon bonheur avec Blaise.

J'avais dormis pour la première fois sur le canapé du salon. Blaise avait insisté à plusieurs reprises pour que je prenne la chambre, mais ce n'était pas à lui de céder son lit. C'était moi la fautive après tout. C'était moi qui avais couché avec son meilleur ami.

Je passai la journée du dimanche seule dans notre appartement. Blaise avait apparemment jugé que j'avais besoin d'être seule et de me retrouver avec moi-même. Je l'en aurais remercié si je n'avais eu aussi honte de moi, après ce que j'avais osé faire vendredi soir. Ainsi, je dormis de nouveau sur le canapé le soir arrivé et je fus heureuse de retourner travailler le lundi. Au moins, cela me permettait de penser à autre chose que ma culpabilité.

Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte du bureau que je partageai avec Becker, je remarquai que ma chef avait l'air particulièrement ennuyé.  
\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Vous vous souvenez de M Clavin ?  
\- Le père de Serena Calvin ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Il a été tué. Pas que sa mort me chagrine tant que ça, ajouta-t-elle. C'était un monstre à qui je devais beaucoup trop malheureusement... Néanmoins, c'est un nouveau meurtre étrange qui rentre certainement dans nos fameux dossiers.  
Maintenant que je savais tout, j'avais l'impression de voir mon enquête d'un autre œil. Pourquoi avait-il été tué ? Pourquoi sa fille avait-elle été tuée avant lui d'ailleurs ? N'avaient-ils pas respecté les principes du Triangle du sang ? Avaient-ils agit à son encontre ? Je n'avais pas posé la question à Drago ! Il fallait absolument que je lui mette la main dessus !  
Mon cœur se souleva soudain. J'avais passé le week-end à m'en vouloir, tout en accusant Drago de tous mes malheurs, mais je n'avais pas une seule fois repensé à son sort. Après tout, nous nous étions séparés d'en d'étranges circonstances... Dans d'effrayantes circonstances plutôt. Je me souvenais particulièrement de son visage déformé par la peur lorsqu'il m'avait poussé à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je n'avais eu aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis samedi matin. Je laissais échapper un ricanement dédaigneux. Drago et moi n'avions pas l'habitude de nous donner des nouvelles !  
\- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? S'enquit Becker avec sévérité, en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Non pas du tout, répliquai-je aussitôt.  
\- Vous avez du nouveau concernant l'enquête ?  
\- Non, pas depuis la semaine dernière.  
Comment voulait-elle que j'ai avancé dans quoi que ce soit, alors que j'avais été en week-end ?! Malgré tout, quelque chose dans son regard attira mon attention. C'était comme une profonde déception, mêlé à de la mélancolie. C'était assez étrange. Cependant, je ne fis aucun commentaire supplémentaire et allais m'asseoir à mon bureau, triant le courrier que j'avais reçu durant le week-end.

A l'heure du déjeuné, Becker sortit du bureau tandis que je terminais de classer certains parchemins dans différents dossiers.  
\- Je peux te parler ?  
Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers Harry qui entra dans mon bureau, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à la chaise vide de ma chef.  
\- C'est au sujet de M Calvin.  
\- Nous ne devons plus en parler Harry, déclarai-je d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.  
Il me fixa quelques instants, d'un air décontenancé.  
\- C'est trop dangereux, ajoutai-je.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Me questionna-t-il en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.  
\- Non. Mais ma chef à des soupçons. Elle m'a demandé si je travaillais seule, mentis-je.  
\- Eh bien, on va se montrer plus prudent.  
\- Je joue ma carrière Harry ! M'exclamai-je. Toi, si on te surprend à enquêter sur quelque chose, on se dira juste que tu fais bien ton travail d'Auror, mais moi je n'ai pas à faire ce genre chose ! Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour. Alors on arrête tout !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Hermione ? Insista Harry en me dévisageant. Je sais que tu as toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance au règlement, mais tu étais d'accord pour l'enfreindre lorsque cela en valait la peine. Ca a toujours été comme ça... Et là...  
\- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Harry, insistai-je avec sévérité. Becker me fait confiance, donc tu retournes à ton travail d'Auror et moi au mien.  
\- Tu arrêtes l'enquête ?  
\- Non, je ne l'arrête pas, mais je vais travailler seule.  
Harry me fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de rouvrir la bouche.  
\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas arrêter non plus, déclara-t-il.  
Je soupirai d'agacement. Harry était fidèle à lui-même... Il n'abandonnait jamais. Ce qui me donnait une raison de plus de parler à Drago. Il fallait qu'il m'aide à arrêter Harry.  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, répondis-je finalement, mais nous ne travaillerons plus ensemble.  
Il m'adressa un regard remplit de reproches et je crus même apercevoir une petite lueur de méprise lorsqu'il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de mon bureau.  
Je perdais Blaise et maintenant je perdais Harry. Je savais que Drago n'était pas responsable de tous mes malheurs, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était pour le protéger lui que je me mettais mon meilleur ami à dos. Il avait intérêt à vite se montrer !

Cependant, je ne le vis pas de la journée, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain.  
Alors que je me levais pour le cinquième matin consécutif du canapé de mon salon, ce fut avec une étrange boule au ventre. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Drago ? Le pire était de ne pas pouvoir demander quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. J'avais beau être passé un nombre incalculable de fois devant le bureau des Aurors, il n'y avait eu aucune trace de lui. La seule chose qui me rassurait quelque peu, c'est qu'aucuns des Aurors ne semblaient inquiets. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le montraient juste pas... En même temps qui s'inquiétait réellement pour Drago au ministère ? Avait-il des amis parmi les Aurors ? De véritables amis ?  
Je sursautai soudain en entendant Blaise ouvrir la porte du couloir.  
\- Désolé, lâcha-t-il en me jetant un bref coup d'œil.  
\- Tu manges avec qui le midi ? Lui demandai-je.  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Il fallait dire que nous ne nous étions échangés que quelques mots depuis quatre jours. Il finit par hausser légèrement les épaules et s'approcher quelque peu de moi.  
\- Je déjeune avec mes collègues, répondit-il.  
\- Avec personnes d'autres ? Insistai-je. Je veux dire, tu ne manges jamais avec tes amis ou je ne sais pas... Moi il m'arrive de déjeuner avec Harry.  
Je me retins de rajouter « avant », car il était peu probable que cela se reproduire de si tôt.  
\- C'est quoi ta question exactement Hermione ? Me demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rien, c'était juste comme ça, répliquai-je agacée par la mauvaise volonté qu'il mettait, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Je mourrais d'envie de lui hurler de me dire s'il avait mangé avec Drago ces derniers temps ! Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander s'il l'avait vu ces derniers jours. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Evidemment.  
La boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac, s'alourdit davantage. Quelqu'un avait-il eu des nouvelles de Drago ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que Blaise l'avait vu, sinon il aurait semblé inquiet, non ?  
\- Tu en veux à Malefoy ? Demandai-je le cœur battant en priant pour que ma question lui paraisse normale.  
\- Non. Enfin... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.  
\- Exprime-toi Blaise, c'est la seule manière pour nous d'avancer.  
J'étais affreuse. Je prétextais vouloir communiquer avec lui, alors que tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de savoir s'il avait vu Drago ces derniers jours.  
\- Je sais que c'est lui qui a allumé la flamme, mais nous avions déjà ouvert le gaz.  
Une incroyable vague de nostalgie m'envahit aussitôt. C'était exactement en l'entendant parler de cette manière que j'étais tombée sous son charme. Il essayait d'utiliser des expressions moldus pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il s'intéressait à mon monde. Je ne savais pas si cette fois, il l'avait fait expert, mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Une larme coula lentement le long de ma joue.  
\- Nous sommes peut-être tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, parce que nous étions bien au chaud dans notre bulle. Nos trois ans d'études étaient peut-être comme de grandes vacances, je ne sais pas... Peut-être que c'est le retour à la vrai vie qui nous a réveillé.  
Cette fois-ci, je lui adressais un regard surpris. Son discours était totalement différent du Blaise de samedi, de celui qui m'avait demandé de lui donner une seconde chance.  
\- Si je ne t'ai pas cru pour les histoires avec Drago, c'est parce que ça m'arrangeait, je souffrais déjà suffisamment.  
\- Tu souffrais ? Répétai-je d'une voix tremblante. Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je serais constamment dans ton ombre Hermione, déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Durant Poudlard je m'en fichais complètement, puis durant mes études cela ne me gênait pas tant que ça, mais maintenant... Je t'en voulais Hermione, je t'en voulais vraiment. Je t'en veux toujours d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être pour ça que cela m'allait de te laisser te rendre folle avec les histoires avec Malefoy. J'avais l'impression de reprendre le dessus. Cela me contentait de voir que tu n'étais pas pleinement heureuse.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été dans mon ombre Blaise ! M'exclamai-je choquée par ses propos.  
\- Bien sûr que si Hermione. Demande à Ron Weasley, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ce que je veux dire. C'est avec quelqu'un comme Potter que tu devrais être.  
J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.  
\- Peut-être que la plus belle preuve d'amour que je pourrais te donner, serait de te libérer et de te laisser être heureuse avec lui.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Je sais que tu le vois beaucoup ces derniers temps... Je vous ais vu vous parler discrètement dans les couloirs du ministère à de nombreuses reprises, tu l'as même accompagné dans l'une de ses missions à Saint-Mangouste... C'est chez lui que tu étais les soirs où tu as disparu ? N'est-ce pas ?  
J'avais le souffle coupé. Blaise pensait que c'était Harry que j'aimais. Je n'en revenais pas.

Je n'avais pas contredit Blaise au sujet d'Harry. Peut-être que j'allais le regretter, mais sur le moment j'avais trouvé préférable qu'il pense que je m'intéressais à Harry, plutôt qu'il ne découvre la vérité qui aurait été bien pire. Après ça, nous nous étions murés dans un silence pesant. Blaise avait dîné seul pendant que repassais dans ma tête, de mon côté, les paroles de Drago au sujet de notre couple. Drago avait tout compris en peu de temps. Il avait tout compris avant moi, peut-être même avant Blaise.

Le lendemain, il n'y eu de nouveau pas de trace de Drago au ministère. «T » avait-il apprit pour moi ? S'en était-il pris à Drago pour cette raison ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi étais-je encore vivante ? Et si je n'étais pas morte uniquement parce que j'étais « là où il fallait », comme me l'avait si bien dit Drago ? Que se passerait-il si je mettais officiellement fin à mon couple ? Et Drago ?... N'y avait-il pas un moyen que je m'assure qu'il aille bien ? Son adresse ! Il fallait que je trouve son adresse !  
Je sortis en trombe de mon bureau pour rejoindre la salle des archives le cœur battant. La salle n'était pas vide, mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de ma présence. Je me dirigeai alors vers la lettre « M » et entrepris de chercher le dossier de Drago. Quand je tombai enfin dessus, je sortis le dossier du grand carton poussiéreux et jetai de brefs coups d'œil autour de moi, pour voir si personne ne me regardait. Je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête en direction de la porte et je vis Harry qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son regard passa de mon visage, à ce que je tenais dans les mains, puis de nouveau à mon visage. Avant que je n'ais pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha de moi et m'arracha le dossier des mains. Je voulus aussitôt le récupérer mais Harry m'en empêcha d'un regard sévère.  
\- C'est donc ça... lâcha-t-il. C'est pour que ça que tu m'as écarté ! Tu soupçonnes encore Malefoy !  
\- Baisse d'un ton, le pressai-je à voix basse, en lançant des regards apeurés autour de nous.  
\- Tu m'as écarté, parce que tu savais que je n'étais pas d'accord avec tes suppositions, poursuivit-il d'un air médusé. Tu...  
\- Pas du tout Harry, la coupai-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes recherches.  
\- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec son dossier entre les mains ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Becker voulait ce dossier, donc je lui apporte. C'est tout.  
Harry me fourra brusquement les documents entre les mains, tout en me fixant d'un air suspicieux. Au même moment, je croisai le regard de Blaise. Il sortait d'une longue rangée d'étagères et déboula face à nous.  
\- Salut, lui lança Harry d'un ton particulièrement amical.  
Blaise se contenta de le fixer en silence, puis de me regarder. Son regard n'était pas emplit de reproches comme je m'y étais attendu. Il semblait seulement abattu et impuissant. Il finit par hausser les épaules, non sans un profond soupire et passa devant nous, pour sortir de la salle des archives.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je tenais ma solution. Blaise !  
\- Il me soupçonne de le tromper avec toi, répliquai-je avec une fausse mauvaise humeur. Blaise et moi sommes à deux doigts de nous séparer...  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu plaisantes ?  
\- Il nous a vu plusieurs fois nous parler à voix basse dans les couloirs, il pense que le jour où je t'ai accompagné à Saint-Mangouste, c'était pour travailler avec toi en souvenir du bon vieux temps... Il me soupçonne de beaucoup de choses à vrai dire.  
\- J'irais lui parler.  
\- Surtout pas ! M'exclamai-je. Cela va encore plus le conforter dans son idée, si tu essayes de lui prouver qu'on ne ressent rien l'un pour l'autre. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus qu'on travaille ensemble Harry. Je tiens à mon couple.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Insista Harry d'un air médusé.  
\- Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de mes histoires de couple.  
\- Mais on peut toujours travailler en cachette, on se fera beaucoup, beaucoup plus discrets !  
\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Blaise est hyper soupçonneux, s'il s'aperçoit qu'on se voit en cachette, là, ce sera vraiment finit. Je ne te mets pas à l'écart définitivement Harry, ajoutai-je. Je veux juste attendre que les choses se calment avec Blaise.  
Harry semblait si mal à l'aise, qu'il n'insista pas et ne me reparla pas non plus du dossier de Drago. J'étais tellement soulagée, que l'idée de me sentir coupable pour mon mensonge, ne me traversa même pas l'esprit. Au moment où Harry s'rapprêta à sortir de la salle, il me donna enfin la réponse que j'attendais.  
\- Au fait, je vais partir en mission pendant une semaine complète. Quand Malefoy reviendra, il faut que tu lui mettes la main dessus pour un dossier, je ne sais plus lequel, mais lui, il saura.  
\- Parce qu'il est où en ce moment ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Il est malade.  
Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas mon état anxiété.  
Ainsi il était « malade »... Non ! Il lui était plutôt arrivé quelque chose ! Il était peut-être même mort à cette heure-ci ! J'ouvris son dossier, mémorisai son adresse et le refermai aussitôt pour le ranger. Je me rendrais chez lui dès ce soir.

\- Il y a un problème Mlle Granger ? Me lança Becker, agacée de me voir gigoter sur ma chaise de bureau.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec un médicomage et j'aimerais ne pas le louper, mentis-je en voyant qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures passées.  
\- Eh bien allez-y, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?  
\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire et...  
\- Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner, allez-y, insista-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elle replongea son nez dans ses propres dossiers, tandis que j'avais l'impression d'être une personne totalement indigne de confiance.  
J'avais couché avec Drago Malefoy, j'avais laissé croire à Blaise qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose entre Harry et moi, j'avais mentis à Harry au sujet de Drago et maintenant, je prétextais un rendez-vous chez un médicomage pour me rendre au domicile de ce dernier. Mais quel genre de personne étais-je devenue ?! Je ne me reconnaissais pas... Avant, je n'aurais jamais laissé de côté mon travail ou mes amis. Mais surtout, mon travail... Je faisais passer Drago avant. Mais en même temps, cela pouvait se comprendre non ? Et s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose ? S'il était mort ? Si « T » l'avait tué ?  
Mon estomac se noua et je rangeai précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac. J'attrapai mon manteau, souhaitai une bonne soirée à ma chef et sortis du bureau. Je me pressai en direction de l'ascenseur et l'appelai tout en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à ma montre. Il fallait que Drago soit chez lui ! Il fallait qu'il soit vivant !  
\- Tu finis tôt, c'est bien. Je voulais qu'on parle ce soir.  
Je tournai la tête vers Blaise qui venait de me rejoindre pour attendre l'ascenseur.  
\- Je ne rentre pas tout de suite, répondis-je la mort dans l'âme. Je dois allez récupérer un dossier pour Becker.  
Et encore un mensonge.  
\- Où ça ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je rentre dès que c'est fait.  
Blaise me lança un regard suspicieux, mais n'ajouta rien. Finalement, son silence était encore pire que d'éventuelles accusations ou autres questions. Il savait que je mentais, mais ne disait rien pour autant.  
L'ascenseur arriva enfin et nous montâmes à l'intérieur, toujours en silence. Lorsque les portes furent pratiquement refermées, une main bloqua l'ouverture et une tête blonde fit irruption face à nous.  
C'était Drago.  
Mon cœur fit un bon incroyable dans ma poitrine et je sentis mes mains trembler lorsqu'il nous lança un « salut » particulièrement amicale. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, j'eus l'impression qu'il me déshabillait littéralement du regard.  
\- Eh bien... Vous en tirez une tronche ! Lâcha-t-il amusé.  
J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre son, à l'inverse de Blaise.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas vu en début de semaine, tu étais où ?  
\- J'étais malade. Mais comme tu vois, ça va beaucoup mieux, répondit-il d'un air satisfait.  
Il finit par entrer complètement dans l'ascenseur, s'insérant entre Blaise et moi et les portes se refermèrent sur nous trois.  
\- Tu veux aller boire verre ? Proposa-t-il à Blaise.  
Il fit glisser, en même temps, sa main dans mon dos et une intense chaleur se diffusa dans ton mon corps. N'avait-il pas peur que Blaise le voit faire ? N'avait-il pas peur que les portes s'ouvrent à un autre étage et qu'on nous voit ainsi ? N'avait-il pas peur que...  
\- Désolée, je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer, répondit Blaise. Une prochaine fois.  
\- Eh bien, lâcha-t-il mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Vous faites un bon vieux couple !  
Je vis Blaise serrer les mâchoires, tandis que la main de Drago se faisait de plus en plus pesante dans mon dos. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que Blaise voit cette main, mais j'étais également étrangement excitée par cet interdit que l'on franchissait sous ses yeux. L'ascenseur s'arrêta si brusquement à l'étage zéro, que la main de Drago quitta mon dos, provoquant une frustration immédiate.  
\- Vous ne sortez pas ? S'enquit Blaise en avançant d'un pas quand les portes s'ouvrirent.  
\- Je monte au deuxième étage, répondis-je le cœur battant.  
\- Et moi au troisième, ajouta Drago.  
Blaise n'insista pas et Drago et moi le regardâmes sortir. Les portes me semblèrent mettre une éternité à se refermer, mais lorsque nous fûmes enfin seuls, Drago fondit sur moi, totalement fou. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'ouvris la bouche pour l'inviter à approfondir le baiser. Il me hissa contre son corps, m'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, tandis que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son corps. Je laissai échapper un gémissement contre sa bouche lorsqu'il passa l'une de ses mains sous mon pull. J'entrepris de l'embrasser dans le cou, mais il me lâcha soudainement. Les portes venaient de se rouvrirent.  
\- Vous montez ? Nous demanda un vieil homme, qui tenait une pile de parchemin entre les bras, l'empêchant de voir qui était face à lui.  
\- Non, on va à l'étage 0, répondit Drago en me jetant un coup d'œil entendu.  
L'homme entra dans l'ascenseur et nous sortîmes tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée. Sans nous concerter, Drago et moi nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers l'extérieur du ministère. Une fois dehors, Drago m'attrapa brusquement le bras et transplana avec moi.

Nous étions étendus, complètement nus sur son lit et Drago faisait lentement glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos.  
\- Tu me rends fous... murmura-t-il.  
\- Tu étais où ? Lui lançai-je en m'appuyant sur l'un de mes coudes pour me redresser quelque peu et lui faire face.  
\- Je t'ai manqué ? S'enquit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
Je ne répondis pas et remontai quelque peu le drap au dessus de mon corps, attendant sa réponse. Mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, je sentis sa main se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon intimité. Je voulus m'écarter, mais de son autre bras, il m'attira davantage à lui, m'empêchant de bouger. Je laissai échapper un soupir, sous ses caresses. Je détournai presque aussitôt le regard, mais Drago m'attrapa le visage pour me forcer à le regarder.  
\- Tu es gênée ? Demanda-t-il. Gênée de quoi ? Prends ton pied Hermione. Laisse-toi aller, tu es magnifique.  
Pour la première fois et sans quitter son regard, comme il me l'avait demandé, je pris l'initiative d'enrouler ma main autour de lui. Je vis son regard changer, devenir noir de désir et je compris pourquoi il avait tenu à me regarder. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque je le vis prendre autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donnait.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les larmes

**Δ** **Chapitre 14 : Les larmes**

J'avais passé la nuit dans l'étrange chambre de Drago. Nous étions à présent tous les deux réveillés, mais nous n'avions pas encore dit un mot. Drago, étendu sur le dos, me gardait serré contre lui. Ma tête, posée sur son torse, suivait avec intérêt les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il était vivant. Il allait bien.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Drago ? Demandai-je en brisant enfin le silence.  
\- Il faut que je pratique la legilimancie où tu vas préciser ta question ? Demanda-t-il en me déposant un doux baiser dans le cou.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé samedi ? Et après ?! Tu étais vraiment malade ?  
\- « T » avait une demande urgente. Et non, je n'étais pas vraiment malade.  
\- Il faut que je pratique la legilimancie ou tu vas préciser ta réponse ?  
Je sentis les épaules de Drago se secouer légèrement. Il riait silencieusement de mon sarcasme.  
\- Je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir que le père de Serena Calvin a été tué...Eh bien, c'était ça l'urgence.  
\- Pourquoi le père et la fille ? Pourquoi tuer les deux ?  
\- Le Triangle du sang a cru que Serena serait un bon élément, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était complètement folle et mettait en danger le secret de l'organisation. Par ailleurs, elle ne s'intéressait pas à notre idéologie, elle n'avait aucune considération pour les sorciers issus de parents moldus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était torturer ou tuer des gens... Nous avons fais une grosse erreur avec elle. Nous avons donc dû la tuer parce qu'elle commençait à parler autour d'elle. Cependant, elle était si peu discrète que son père a finit par réussir à assembler les pièces du puzzle après sa mort. Nous avons donc dû nous charger de lui également.  
\- Qui s'en est exactement chargé ? Toi ?  
Mon cœur battait si fort, que j'étais certaine que Drago l'entendait.  
\- J'ai eu l'ordre de le tuer, en effet, répondit-il.  
Je me redressai brusquement sur un coude pour capter son regard.  
\- Nous devions y aller à plusieurs, mais c'était moi qui était sensé donner le coup de grâce. Mais je ne peux pas tuer... Pas même pour le bien de ma mission, pas même pour tuer la pire ordure qui soit. Je n'ai pas pu le faire.  
J'émis un soupire de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à Drago.  
\- Tu tiens à mon âme ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- Continue, lui ordonnai-je.  
\- J'ai fais en sorte de me retrouver exprès dans une situation de faiblesse durant l'attaque. C'est donc quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'exécuter le sort à ma place.  
\- D'accord, mais cela n'explique pas ton absence jusqu'à hier.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut à lui de se redresser pour me faire face.  
\- Dis-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Sinon, je ne serais pas là.  
Il me fixa attentivement, attendant visiblement que je donne plus d'explication. Ce que je fis.  
\- Je t'ai fais confiance à la minute où tu as fais passer ma sécurité avant le reste, en me poussant hors de ta chambre. Je n'ai rien dis au sujet de l'organisation ou de toi. J'ai même fais en sorte qu'Harry arrête l'enquête.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
Drago paraissait réellement soulagé. Comme si on lui enlevait un poids énorme.  
\- En revanche, moi, je ne compte pas arrêter, ajoutai-je.  
\- Hermione... fit Drago d'une voix grinçante.  
\- Je ne peux pas arrêter Drago, essaye de me comprendre !  
\- Non, je ne te comprends pas. Non seulement tu risques de me foutre dans la merde, mais le pire c'est que tu vas finir par te faire tuer. Je refuse que cela arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en m'écartant brusquement de lui.  
\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Si quelqu'un venait à prendre connaissance de mon enquête, il essaierait avant tout, de me faire adhérer à l'organisation avant d'envisager l'idée de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le visage de Drago se figea et je vis de la peur dans ses yeux. Comme samedi dernier, lorsque l'alarme avait retentit dans sa chambre.  
\- J'espère que tu plaisantes Hermione ?!  
\- S'ils viennent me chercher, j'adhérerais à l'organisation, dis-je, confirmant ainsi ses craintes. Je pourrais t'aider à avancer dans l'enquête. A nous deux, nous serons beaucoup plus forts.  
\- MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! Hurla Drago en s'agitant dans le lit. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte du danger que tu coures ! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été absent jusqu'à hier ? Parce que je me suis fais torturer pour mon échec contre Calvin.  
\- Par qui ? « T » lui-même ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Bien sûr que non, lâcha Drago en ricanant. J'ai été enfermé pendant trois jours dans une salle minuscule pour subir une torture psychologique.  
\- Que type de torture ? Me risquai-je à demander.  
\- J'ai passé trois jours dans une salle vide et sans lumière à entendre un sifflement assourdissant en continu. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir fou Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à subir tout ça. Tu ne tiendras pas.  
\- Tu as bien tenu toi.  
\- Parce que j'avais une raison de tenir bon ! Je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de penser à toi. Me demandant si tu me faisais enfin confiance, si tu allais arrêter ton enquête et te mettre à l'abri, si tu pensais à moi, si tu avais remarqué mon absence... Tu étais ma seule raison de ne pas devenir fou Hermione. Tu es le seul élément de ma vie qui vaille vraiment le coup, mis à part cette mission que je me suis donnée.  
Tenait-il tant que ça à moi ? Etais-je si importante pour lui ? Comment était-ce possible ?...  
\- Hermione, reprit-il d'une voix suppliante. Je t'en pris, arrête de penser à ce genre de chose... Pourquoi te foutre là-dedans alors que tu as une vie totalement à l'abri du Triangle du sang ? Tu es avec Blaise et c'est une immense protection que...  
\- Blaise et moi allons finir par nous séparer, le coupai-je.  
-P...par..pardon ? Bégaya Drago.  
Sa réaction eu pour conséquence de me vexer considérablement. Peut-être qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à moi finalement.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je sois avec lui ? Lui lançai-je sur la défensive.  
\- C'est vrai, admit Drago. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis. Blaise est notre meilleure protection.  
\- « Notre » ?  
\- Il te protège du Triangle du sang, mais si tu n'es plus avec lui, ils vont essayer de t'avoir et cela va me foutre dans la merde moi aussi. Pansy sait que j'ai essayé de détruire votre couple. C'est ma meilleure amie et elle me couvre, mais si quelqu'un d'autre venait à le savoir où si Pansy finissait par parler... « T » me fera tuer à coup sûr pour avoir ruiné ton couple avec Blaise.  
\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me demander là ? De rester avec Blaise ? J'espère que c'est une blague ?! Je suis en train de le trahir, je trahis tous le monde avec mes mensonges incessants et toi...  
\- Tu crois que l'idée de te partager me plait ? S'exclama-t-il non sans une grimace. Ce que je te demande est horrible, mais c'est uniquement pour nous protéger. Il faut que tu restes avec lui.  
\- Blaise m'a fait comprendre aujourd'hui même qu'on n'arriverait pas à rester ensemble. Je pense qu'il essayait de me dire qu'il voulait rompre.  
Drago m'adressa un regard surpris. Comme s'il n'envisageait pas une seconde que la décision puisse venir de lui.  
\- Il m'a avoué qu'il ne supportait pas d'être dans mon ombre, ajoutai-je.  
\- Ah bah ça ! C'est ce que je dis depuis le début, me fit remarquer Drago.  
Un silence pesant s'immisça entre nous. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entrepris de sortir du lit.  
\- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il me retenant par le bras.  
\- Il est presque huit heures, je vais me préparer pour aller travailler.  
\- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il.  
Je me retournai vers lui et arquai un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- J'ai envie que tu passes la journée avec moi.  
\- Et moi, je dois aller au ministère. Je te rappelle que je suis l'adjointe de...  
\- Je sais qui tu es, me coupa Drago avec froideur. Tu peux jouer à la sorcière supérieure avec Blaise, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans ton ombre et cela ne changera jamais. Alors arrête ça !  
Le ton de Drago était dur et son regard glacial. Il redevenait l'autre Drago. Celui qui me faisait étrangement peur. Comment pouvait-il avoir deux facettes de sa personnalité si différentes ? Comment pouvait-il changer en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes ?  
\- Je dois partir Drago, insistai-je en me dégageant de son emprise, pour enfin descendre du lit.  
Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, avec un regard complètement déplacé et je tirai sur la couverture pour recouvrir mon corps nu. Il ricana tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ecris une lettre à Becker pour lui dire que tu es malade, je lui ferais parvenir par hibou. Tu vas rester ici. J'aimerais qu'on parle aujourd'hui.  
\- Qu'on parle de quoi ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.  
\- De tout et de rien. Tu pourras choisir les sujets de conversation si tu veux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer ma journée à discuter avec toi.  
Il se leva à son tour du lit, se fichant complètement de son état de nudité et me contourna pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
\- DRAGO !  
Il se retourna avec lenteur et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
\- C'est à moi que tu t'adresses comme ça ?  
Son ton était un parfait mélange entre l'étonnement et la menace.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de profiter de ma présence Hermione.  
\- Comment ça ?  
Ma réaction lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction.  
\- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Demanda-t-il amusé. Viens avec moi sous la douche si tu veux.  
J'eus un pas de recul et je le vis serrer les mâchoires.  
\- Il va falloir que tu de décides Hermione, dit-il d'un ton froid. Je t'attire où je te repousse ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Hein ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Pourquoi je suis comme quoi ?! Répéta-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.  
Il finit par exploser d'un rire froid, face à mon silence.  
\- Et tu veux rejoindre le Triangle du sang ? Ricana-t-il. Tu n'es pas assez forte psychologiquement. Tu te ferais tuer au bout de deux jours. ET C'EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE CELA ARRIVE ! Alors écris cette putain de lettre !  
Pendant les quelques secondes que Drago mit à rejoindre la salle de bain, je fus vraiment tentée de prendre une plume et un parchemin. Cependant, il aurait forcément pris cela comme un aveu de faiblesse, comme une preuve de son pouvoir sur moi. Et ça, il en était hors de question.  
Alors qu'il déclenchait enfin le jet d'eau de la douche au dessus de lui, je m'habillai et le rejoignis dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
\- Tu as une brosse à dent supplémentaire ? Lui demandai-je.  
Il me fixa d'un air si mauvais que j'étais presque certaine qu'il allait m'envoyer me faire voir. Cependant, contre toute attente, il me désigna le tiroir d'un meuble, d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, insista-t-il alors que j'attendais droite comme un « i » près du mur où il faisait habituellement apparaître le passage.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, alors ouvre-moi le passage. J'ai déjà suffisamment perdu de temps, répliquai-je d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.  
\- Perdu du temps ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, répliquai-je en tentant de masquer mon état de nervosité. Alors arrête ton cinéma !  
Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Drago. Il se rapprocha pour se poster face à moi, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Il était si près à présent, que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.  
\- Aperi Occultum, déclara-il en faisant un bref mouvement de baguette en direction du mur derrière moi.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir inventé des sorts durant tes études Hermione, expliqua-t-il avec un petit air supérieur. Pour sortir, il te suffit de lancer ce sort contre n'importe quel mur. Un mur vide de préférence.  
Je me contentai de le regarder, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Visiblement, lui tenir tête avait porté ses fruits, puisqu'il me donnait le sort qui me permettait de sortir. Il me laissait l'occasion de faire exactement ce que je voulais à l'avenir. J'avançai ma main en direction du mur et en effet, elle passa au travers. Cependant, Drago me retint brusquement par le bras.  
\- Quand tu lances le sort, il faut que tu penses à l'endroit où tu veux atterrir. Là, j'ai pensé à la salle de bain de ton appartement.  
\- Et si Blaise y est ?!  
\- Ah bah ça... C'est à tes risques et périls.  
Je consultai l'heure à ma montre. Non, Blaise devait déjà être en route pour le ministère. Je levai les yeux vers Drago d'un air hésitant. Que devais-je faire ? Comment devais-je lui dire au revoir ?  
\- Bon eh bien, on se croisera surement au ministère, lâchai-je mal à l'aise, en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
Il ne réagit pas et j'entrepris de traverser le mur, lorsqu'il me tira une nouvelle fois vers lui.  
\- Pour venir me voir il faut que tu lances le sort « Apero Occultum Drago ». Il te mènera ici.  
J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.  
\- Si ton couple est à deux doigts d'éclater, il faut que je sois prudent, expliqua-t-il. On ne doit plus s'adresser le moindre mot en dehors de cette chambre. Maintenant que tu as le sors pour venir me voir...  
La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens et j'eu même l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Je n'en revenais pas... Drago venait non seulement de me donner le moyen de partir ici, mais aussi de venir quand je le souhaitais. C'était une incroyable marque de confiance.  
\- Et si quelqu'un est dans ta chambre ? Demandai-je avec inéquiétude.  
\- Comment ça quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- On est dans le fameux château, insistai-je à voix basse, comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un m'entende. Donc j'imagine qu'on peut rentrer dans ta chambre.  
\- Non personne ne peut venir ici, j'ai mis en place des protections très efficaces.  
\- Et si « T » veut entrer ?  
\- « T » ne se montre jamais, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Répliqua-t-il agacé.  
\- Mais si jamais il lui prend l'envie de venir vérifier que personne d'autre que toi, n'est là, dans cette chambre ?  
\- J'ai mis en place des protections.  
\- Oui mais « T » est surement capable de...  
\- Non certainement pas, me coupa-t-il avec sérieux.  
\- Tu es en train de dire que tu le surpasses en matière de sortilège ? Lui demandai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire.  
Il me lança un regard amusé.  
\- Tu ne crains rien ici Hermione, poursuivit-il. Je t'assure. C'est même l'endroit où tu es le plus en sécurité. Personne d'autre que nous, ne peut mettre un pied dans cette chambre.  
\- D'accord, répondis-je finalement, dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
Nous nous contemplâmes quelques secondes en silence.  
\- Bon alors, tu pars ? Je croyais que tu avais hâte d'aller travailler ? Me pressa-t-il soudain.  
Je lui adressai un sourire timide, entrepris une nouvelle fois de lever la main pour lui faire un signe amicale, mais il m'attira brusquement à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
\- Je déteste les signes de main, souffla-t-il en me relâchant. Enfin, je déteste TES signes de mains. En fait, je les déteste parce que je préfère t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir. Pas toi ? Tu aimes bien m'embrasser ?  
Il avait posé la question, comme si ma réponse était d'une importance capitale, alors que moi, cela me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Oui ou non ? Insista-t-il agacé.  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait ! Alors va travailler et reviens vite.  
\- Tu veux que je revienne quand ? Demandai-je le cœur battant. Dis-moi quand cela t'arrange.  
Il soupira, leva exagérément les yeux au ciel d'un air las et me poussa en direction du mur, que je traversais sans avoir le temps de réagir.  
J'atterris comme prévu dans la salle de bain de mon appartement.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, le cœur battant. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent que j'étais sortis du cocon de la chambre de Drago ? Qu'allais-je faire par rapport à Baise ? Par rapport au Triangle du sang ? Je laissai échapper un profond soupire. Je m'étais mise dans une situation particulièrement inconfortable. Drago voulait que je reste avec Blaise, mais comment pouvait-il me demander une telle chose ? Je ne pouvais pas être aussi affreuse... Je lui faisais déjà tellement de mal, je ne pouvais pas le trahir davantage...  
J'avais envie de vomir. Je pensais à trop de choses, beaucoup trop de choses. A la possibilité de rejoindre le Triangle du Sang, à ma mission auprès de Becker, à Drago, à Blaise à qui je mentais, à Harry aussi... Quelle était la plus urgente de toutes ces choses ? La plus importante à régler prioritairement ? Que devais-je faire passer en premier ? N'est-ce pas cette organisation ? De devais-je pas faire passer le bien de la communauté sorcière avant le reste ? Avant Blaise ? Etait-ce trop dangereux pour moi de rejoindre le Triangle du sang comme me l'avait dit Drago ? S'inquiétait-il réellement pour moi où juste pour sa petite personne ? J'étais dans un tel état de nervosité que mes mains tremblaient.  
Je me levai du rebord de la baignoire pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit subitement sur Blaise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'un air tout bonnement stupéfait.  
\- C'est un peu chez moi aussi, non ? Répliquai-je avec humeur.  
\- Comment es-tu entrée ? Il est impossible de transplaner ici, précisa-t-il.  
Je n'avais absolument pas préparé de réponses étant donné que Blaise n'aurait pas dû être là à cette heure-ci. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, le sortilège que Drago avait inventé devait être extrêmement puissant, pour passer outre toutes les protections que j'avais moi-même pris le soin de mettre en place.  
\- Comment as-tu fais ?  
\- Je suis une sorcière douée Blaise, c'est tout. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?  
Ma question sembla le déstabiliser.  
\- Oui, je vais être en retard, il faut que... Tu ne vas pas au ministère toi ?  
\- Si, j'y vais justement. Je voulais juste passer me changer.  
Ma réflexion m'immobilisa aussitôt. « Me changer »... Et je disais ça, tout naturellement devant Blaise. J'étais horrible.  
\- Tu veux quoi comme vêtements ? Je vais te les chercher.  
Je le toisai d'un air surpris. Non seulement, il ne m'avait posé aucune question quant à mon absence de cette nuit, mais en plus il se montrait particulièrement serviable.  
\- Je vais m'en charger, dis-je en amorçant un pas en direction de la sortie.  
Blaise s'interposa cependant devant moi.  
\- Non je vais te les chercher, c'est juste à côté.  
Je me contentai d'observer Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'essaye d'être gentil Hermione, signala-t-il d'un air impatient. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois... Je... je veux que ça marche entre nous.  
Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus coupable qu'en cet instant. Blaise essayait de recoller les morceaux alors que moi, j'avais une nouvelle fois couché avec son meilleur ami. J'étais un monstre. Je cédai alors et Blaise sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des vêtements que je m'empressai d'enfiler, tandis qu'il ressortait de la pièce. Quand j'en sortis à mon tour, il m'attendait dans le couloir d'un air anxieux.  
\- Il ne se passe absolument rien entre Harry et moi, lâchai-je. Je te le promets Blaise. Harry est mon meilleur ami au même titre que Ginny. Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, je...  
\- Je sais, me coupa-t-il d'un air mal à l'aise. Je sais Hermione... Je suis juste stupide. On y va ? On va être en retard.  
Non Blaise n'était pas stupide, il se trompait juste de personne...  
\- On y va ? Insista-t-il.  
J'avançai dans sa direction avant de m'immobiliser de nouveau. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Blaise aurait dû s'en prendre à moi pour mon absence de cette nuit, ou au moins, ne pas être aussi gentil, il... C'était comme s'il...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaise ?  
\- Rien, pourquoi ? Répondit-il précipitamment.  
\- Tu agis bizarrement, insistai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien Hermione. Allez, on y va ! On déjeune ensemble ce midi si tu veux.  
Son ton était particulièrement pressant, comme s'il voulait vite qu'on sorte de l'appartement. Je sortis alors aussitôt ma baguette et le visage de Blaise se décomposa quand je la pointai dans sa direction.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il effrayé.  
\- Tu n'es pas Blaise, déclarai-je.  
\- Hermione, je t'assure que c'est bien moi, insista-t-il en mettant ses deux mains face à lui, comme pour se protéger.  
Etait-ce un membre du Triangle du sang ? Drago et moi avions-nous été découverts ? Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler et j'avalai difficilement ma salive.  
\- Hermione, baisse cette baguette, m'intima-t-il.  
\- Prouve-moi que tu es bien toi !  
\- Pose-moi une question alors. Pose-moi n'importe quelle question !  
\- Quel livre m'as-tu offert dernièrement ?  
Il semblait à présent affolé.  
\- Tu m'en veux toujours c'est ça ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu n'avais pas une autre question à me poser ? Franchement !  
\- Réponds ! M'écriai-je.  
\- L'histoire de Poudlard. Le livre de Drago, céda-t-il finalement.  
Je le fixai pendant quelques secondes d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'était pas une bonne question. Drago aurait pu se vanter de m'avoir fait ce coup-là à tous les membres du Triangle du sang. Non. En fait, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait sans se mettre idiotement en danger. Après tout, il ne devait pas séparer le genre de couple que je formais avec Blaise. Je regardai de nouveau Blaise et j'avais l'impression qu'il transpirait.  
\- Avec qui t'es tu le mieux entendu lors du dîner chez Harry et Ginny ?  
\- Le dîner ? Répéta Blaise d'un air ahuris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'y suis pas allé !  
J'abaissai ma baguette dans un profond soupire. Blaise sembla aussi soulagé que moi.  
\- Désolée, lâchai-je mal à l'aise. Tu te comportais juste si bizarrement que... Que je ne sais pas...  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Maintenant, on y va, sinon on va vraiment être en retard.  
Il s'approcha de moi et me tira par le bras, pour m'inciter à la suivre. Je me dégageai cependant vivement de son contact.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me presser comme ça ?  
\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? S'enquit soudain une voix féminine.  
Je me retournai lentement en direction de la porte de notre chambre. Astoria Greengrass se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en sous-vêtements. Ma mâchoire se décrocha, tandis que le sourire de l'ancienne Serpentard, s'élargissait quelque peu. Je me retournai en direction de Blaise qui semblait catastrophé. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau, pour encore la refermer. Mon visage pivota une nouvelle fois en direction de Greengrass qui semblait se délecter de la situation.  
\- Tu n'essayais quand même pas de me cacher Blaise, n'est-ce pas ? Lui lança-t-elle.  
\- La-ferme Astoria !  
\- Tu as couché avec elle ? Demandai-je à Blaise d'une voix tremblante. Tu as couché avec elle, dans notre lit ?  
\- Je peux tout t'expliquer Hermione, fit Blaise avec précipitation en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai cru que tu étais encore avec Harry...et... et j'ai bu quelques verres de trop et... j'étais désespérée  
\- Lâche-moi ! M'exclamai-je en me dégageant de son contact.  
\- Hermione je t'en prie, dit-il d'un air suppliant. Tu ne peux pas me condamner à la première petit erreur, je...  
\- Pardon ? Le coupai-je. Tu parles de ça, comme d'une petite erreur ?  
\- Le terme ne me convient pas vraiment à moi non plus, signala Greengrass.  
Je me retins de me tourner vers elle et concentrai mon attention sur Blaise.  
\- Je t'en prie Hermione. Je me contre fiche d'Astoria, c'est toi que j'aime. Astoria n'était qu'une distraction dans mon désespoir. Il faut qu'on parle...  
\- Non Blaise, on s'est tout dis je crois.

Ma journée fut longue, terriblement longue. Blaise avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'intercepter dans les couloirs, mais je lui avais lancé des regards si glaciales qu'il n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout de ses démarches. Nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble et c'était mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux. Blaise avait signé l'arrêt de notre couple, sans que j'ais besoin de le faire. Certes, je n'étais pas mieux, j'avais couché avec Drago, avec son meilleur ami. Mais la différence était que mes sentiments à l'égard de Drago étaient nobles. Je n'avais pas juste couché avec lui parce qu'il s'était trouvé là alors que j'étais soule. J'avais éprouvé quelque chose pour lui. Blaise s'était simplement vengé avant de regretter son geste. Moi j'avais été attirée par Drago plus que pour son simple physique. Néanmoins, Drago n'avait pas pour autant eu le droit au moindre regard de ma part. Je m'étais contentée de l'ignorer superbement, ce qui avait semblé le troubler. C'était lui-même qui m'avait ordonné qu'on ne se parle plus au ministère, mais il ne c'était certainement pas attendu à une telle ignorance de ma part.

Le soir, lorsque je sortis de mon bureau, je tombai sur Blaise. Il devait m'attendre depuis un bon moment, car il sursauta lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on discute Blaise, le devançai-je. A part pour une chose.  
Je vis une mince lueur d'espoir passer dans ses yeux.  
\- Qui garde l'appartement ? Poursuivis-je.  
\- Qu...quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.  
\- Qui garde l'appartement ?  
\- Arrête Hermione, on doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, on doit parler de beaucoup de choses et...  
\- Très bien, c'est toi qui le garde, déclarai-je en le contournant pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.  
Blaise resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se lancer à ma poursuite.  
\- Hermione, nous...  
\- NON ! M'écriai-je. Il n'y a plus de nous et il n'y en aura plus jamais !  
J'entendis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention.  
\- C'est finit Blaise, poursuivis-je en pointant ma baguette sous son nez. Si tu t'avises encore une fois de t'approcher de moi, d'essayer de me parler ou d'entrer en contact avec moi d'une quelconque manière, tu le regretteras amèrement. N'oublies pas qui je suis ! Je suis l'adjointe de Becker !  
Blaise ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'intérieur de la cabine. Drago était là. Nous fixant d'un air choqué.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as nous regard toi ? Hein ? Tu as un problème ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix particulièrement agressive.  
Le visage de Drago se décomposa face au ton que j'employai. Je ne lui laissai d'ailleurs pas le loisir de répondre quoi que ce soit, que je fis demi-tour, m'enfonçant dans le long couloir.

Je laissai passer dix minutes avant de rappeler l'ascenseur et de sortir du ministère. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, Blaise n'y était pas à mon grand soulagement. Je me ruai vers ma chambre, sortis une valise et y enfournai tous les vêtements, livres ou autres objets aux quels je tenais, puis ressortis de la pièce à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon salon et à ma salle à manger. C'était certainement la dernière fois que j'étais dans cet appartement. Dans ce bel appartement, que j'avais décoré avec tant de soin... Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je finis par sortir de l'appartement, ma valise à la main.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce sombre, elle semblait vide. Cependant, j'entendis presque aussitôt du bruit et la poignée de la porte des toilettes bougea. Drago se figea lorsqu'il me vit collé au mur. Nous nous contemplâmes pendant quelques secondes, totalement silencieux. Le regard de Drago descendit jusqu'à la valise que j'avais à la main, puis ses yeux remontèrent se plonger dans les miens.  
\- J'ai quitté Blaise, déclarai-je. Il m'a trompé avec Astoria.  
Drago se contenta de m'observer en silence.  
\- Cette idiote nous a donné une chance inespérée. Non seulement Blaise se sentira trop coupable pour essayer de revenir me parler avant des lustres, mais en plus personne ne te tiendra responsable de notre séparation. Tu es donc à l'abri de toute accusation provenant du Triangle du sang. En revanche... En ce qui concerne Greengrass... De toute façon je me contre fiche du sort de cette garce ! Toi tu n'as pas couché avec moi dans le but de faire du mal à Blaise ! Elle s'était son but, son unique but.  
Il y eu un nouveau silence de quelques secondes, avant que je n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.  
\- Je sais que je suis un monstre, poursuivis-je. Je quitte Blaise alors que j'ai couché avec toi. Plusieurs fois. Certes mes sentiments étaient beaucoup plus nobles que ceux de Greengrass, mais je suis fautive. Je suis affreuse de lui faire croire que je le quitte uniquement pour son geste, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Ce que je veux ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte. Mes envies et mes rêves doivent passer après. Le plus important à cette heure c'est le Triangle du sang. Je fais souffrir l'homme que j'ai le plus aimé, mais c'est pour le bien de la communauté. J'œuvre pour le bien, répétai-je comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.  
Drago fit un pas dans ma direction, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Comme s'il attendait que je poursuive. Ce que je fis.  
\- Tout le monde va être rapidement au courant de ma séparation avec Blaise, car comme tu vois, je le quitte vraiment, dis-je en agitant la valise que je tenais toujours fermement serré dans ma main. Le Triangle du sang va donc vouloir me mettre la main dessus. N'est-ce pas ?  
Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.  
\- Je rejoindrais l'organisation Drago, quoi que tu en dises. Ta seule possibilité de manœuvre pour m'en empêcher sera de me tuer. Tu comptes me tuer ?  
Il secoua la tête sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.  
\- Alors je rejoindrais le Triangle du sang et nous serons deux à nous battre pour le bien. Peut-être que cela prendra du temps, mais nous y arriverons. Nous rendrons le monde meilleur. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher ! M'exclamai-je.  
Je voulus poursuivre, mais je sentis soudain une grosse boule se former au fond de ma gorge. Mes yeux me piquèrent et devinrent bientôt complètement flous. Une vague de larmes me submergea. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de mon état avant cet instant. J'avais trahis Blaise, il m'avait à son tour trahis. Plus jamais nous ne serions un couple, plus jamais et je venais seulement de saisir l'intensité du mot « jamais ». C'était finit et je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière.  
J'entendis Drago s'éloigner de moi et quelques secondes après il me mit un verre entre les mains. Je le portai à mes lèvres et avalai l'eau glacée. Je tendis le verre vide à Drago qui s'empressa d'aller me le ré-remplir. Le manège se répéta trois fois de plus, avant que je ne parvienne à reprendre mes esprits.  
Je sentis ma valise me glisser des mains pour atterrir dans celles de Drago. Il l'a déposa près de son armoire avant de revenir vers moi.  
\- Fais ce qui te semble juste Hermione, déclara-t-il en ouvrant enfin la bouche. Je t'ai amené à faire des choses qui ne te ressemblent pas et j'en suis désolé. Tu es censée être une personne droite et honnête, ne change pas. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de toute façon pour la manière dont tu t'es comportées avec moi aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui me suis immiscé entre Blaise et toi, c'est moi qui t'ai ensuite accordé tant d'importance. Toi, tu n'avais rien demandé... Je ferais tout pour te protéger du Triangle du sang. Mais s'ils arrivent quand même à te mettre la main dessus et que tu les rejoins, comme tu l'as dis...  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.  
\- Parce que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi...Cette force de conviction, ce courage, cette volonté de contre-attaquer, de parvenir à dissimuler tes émotions quand c'est nécessaire, et au contraire, de les laisser exploser par moments... Quand ils te mettront la main dessus, je serais là Hermione. Je serais là pour t'aider et te protéger du mieux que je peux. Je serais là pour t'aider à devenir un membre de l'organisation. Et si nous sommes suffisamment prudents et intelligents, nous arriverons à stopper le Triangle du sang. Je ferais tout pour faire amende honorable envers toi. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse Hermione, même si pour l'instant je t'ai tout pris.  
Une nouvelle larme coula le long de ma joue.  
\- Je ne te toucherais plus, ajouta-t-il. Je ne te toucherais plus jusqu'à ce que tu fasses un pas vers moi. J'attendrais des années s'il le faut, mais je ne m'approcherais plus de toi sans ton autorisation. Tu as besoin de faire le deuil de ta relation. Tu as besoin de le faire seule, même si tu habites ici.  
Je levai les yeux vers lui, d'un air surpris.  
\- Oui. Tu vas venir habiter ici Hermione. C'est l'endroit où tu es le plus en sécurité, parce que personne ne peut entrer ici et parce que je suis celui qui pourra le mieux te protéger.


	15. Chapitre 15 : La mission de Drago

**Δ Chapitre 15 : La mission de Drago**

\- Astoria me sort par les yeux, grogna Drago qui venait tout juste de traverser le mur de sa grande chambre.  
Je me contentai de le regarder d'un air absent, à moitié affalée sur la table, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Ma journée m'avait épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement.  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux avoir envie de la tuer, je te jure, ça me démange, insista-t-il. Et le pire c'est qu'elle se croit tellement maligne ! Mais si «T » savait ce qu'elle pense vraiment de l'organisation ! En plus, Weasley m'a emmerdé toute la journée à vérifier ce que je faisais alors que...  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on décerne une médaille à celui qui a passé la plus mauvaise journée ? Le coupai-je d'un air maussade. Parce que c'est moi qui remporterais la partie à coup sûr.  
Drago s'immobilisa et me fixa avec attention. Puis, d'un signe de tête, il m'incita à en dire plus.  
\- J'ai croisé Blaise aujourd'hui. Il m'a lancé un regard tellement désespéré que j'aie eu envie de vomir toute la journée. Je ferais peut-être mieux de tout lui dire pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, il sentirait sûrement moins coupable. Parce que là, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux tellement j'ai honte de mon comportement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajoutai-je aussitôt, je ne dirais rien. Je ne peux pas te mettre dans une situation dangereuse vis-à-vis de T. Donc je souffre et je culpabilise en silence. Ensuite, Harry m'a lancé des regards insistants toute la journée pour savoir si on pouvait enfin reprendre nos recherches sur le Triangle du sang et Becker me prend pour une incapable qui n'arrive pas à avancer sur notre enquête. Elle m'a posé de nouvelles questions, mais comme je ne peux rien lui dévoiler...  
\- Becker est au courant ? S'exclama soudain Drago, me coupant la parole.  
\- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis.  
\- Non, tu ne m'as absolument rien dit à ce sujet, répliqua-t-il.  
\- C'est elle qui m'a chargé de découvrir ce qu'il se passait par rapport aux disparitions et aux meurtres.  
\- Que sait-elle exactement ? Insista Drago.  
\- Rien. Elle ne sait pas grand-chose, mis à part qu'aucun sang mêlé n'est touché par l'organisation. Ah si, poursuivis-je, elle est au courant que vous portez des masques blancs.  
Drago se laissa lentement tomber sur la chaise en face de moi, tandis que je fronçai les sourcils.  
\- Si jamais « T » venait à l'apprendre... Elle serait non seulement tuée, mais en plus, ils penseraient peut-être qu'elle t'a mise au courant. Ce qui est le cas. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Répliquai-je d'une voix aiguë. Que je lui ordonne de cesser son enquête secrète ? C'est la chef du magenmagot !  
\- Mets-toi au moins à l'abri. Dis-lui que tu ne veux plus enquêter là-dessus et que cela n'entre pas dans l'exercice de tes fonctions.  
\- Bah bien sûr ! Tu veux que je me fasse virer ?  
Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
\- Tu préfères te mettre en danger plutôt que te faire virer ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.  
\- Si j'abandonne, elle pensera que je n'ai pas les épaules pour le poste de chef, elle pensera que je ne suis pas assez douée et que...  
\- Ouai, c'est bon, me coupa Drago avec humeur. Tu nous fous tous dans la merde Hermione.  
\- Tous ? C'est toi que je mets dans la merde plutôt, hein ? Répliquai-je brusquement.  
Il se contenta de m'adresser un regard noir, avant de se lever de sa chaise pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
Il commença à se déshabiller et je fis apparaître un voile opaque pour fermer la salle de bain. J'entendis Drago soupirer, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et j'entendis bientôt l'eau de la douche couler.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Drago s'éleva jusqu'à moi.  
\- J'espère que je serais vivant dans deux mois.  
\- Mais oui tu seras vivant, arrête de t'inquiéter ! M'exclamai-je. Franchement, tu as tellement peur pour ta vie que je me demande ce qui ta poussé à infiltrer le Triangle du sang !  
\- JE T'EMMERDE !  
\- Et pourquoi dans deux mois exactement ? Poursuivis-je intriguée.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu es la meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley ? Ils se marient dans deux mois.  
\- Oh c'est vrai, dis-je dans un souffle.  
Comment avais-je pu oublier un tel événement ? Comment avais-je pu être si centrée sur moi-même ? J'avais honte.  
\- Mais en quoi ça te concerne ? Repris-je. Tu... tu as été invité ?  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai été invité ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis son collègue.  
\- Je vois...  
L'eau s'arrêta de couler et Drago sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il m'adressa un regard entendu.  
\- En fait, il a invité tous les Aurors c'est ça ? Demandai-je amusée.  
\- Je pense que je vais proposer à Astoria de m'accompagner, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.  
Je lâchai brusquement le verre que je tenais à la main et levai les yeux vers Drago.  
\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, signalai-je. Je croyais qu'elle te sortait par les yeux ?  
Il m'observa attentivement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Evidemment que je plaisante. Mais si tu continues à être aussi désagréable, je vais vraiment finir par l'inviter, juste pour te remettre à ta place, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.  
Et voilà qu'il redevenait l'autre Drago, celui que je n'aimais pas.  
\- Franchement, tu deviens désagréable là. Tu peux inviter qui tu veux, mais pas elle, tu le sais très bien. Elle a couché avec Blaise.  
\- Et toi avec moi. Qui est la pire des deux hein ?  
Je me contentais de lui adresser un regard noir.  
\- Toi, tu as couché avec moi, et ce, à plusieurs reprises, parce que tu en avais envie, parce que tu aimais ça. Blaise n'a pas du prendre une seconde son pied avec Astoria. De toute façon, personne ne prend son pied avec elle. Elle est froide et totalement...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- Parce que j'ai déjà couché avec elle, répondit-il sans la moindre gêne.  
Je sentis mon visage se décomposer.  
\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais puceau avant de poser les mains sur toi ? Me lança-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, que je réplique, et ça, il en était hors de question. Je n'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu malsain. Comment pouvait-il être si protecteur et gentil, et l'instant d'après aussi dur et dénué de sentiments ? C'était incroyable d'avoir deux facettes de sa personnalité aussi différentes. Il avança d'un pas dans ma direction et plongea son regard dans le mien.  
\- C'est dur d'avoir une double vie Hermione. Très dur, insista-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce comportement que j'ai parfois avec toi, c'est celui que j'ai au sein du Triangle du sang. C'est celui qui j'adopte et qui me colle après à la peau. C'est compliqué de faire la part des choses, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus douce cette fois-ci. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rôle que je joue, mais parfois je me laisse happer par tout ça. Là, je reviens d'une réunion au château et... Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu vives ici maintenant. Tu me reconnectes à la réalité.  
Je me contentais de le fixer, sans broncher.  
\- Tu verras quand tu y seras toi aussi. Tu verras que tu changeras malgré toi, le rôle te collera à la peau. Mais comme nous serons deux, nous arriverons à redevenir les sorciers que nous sommes réellement. Nous arriverons davantage à retrouver notre vraie nature. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, parce que ça nous mets tous les deux en danger et c'est très égoïste de ma part, mais dans un sens, je suis content que tu sois là et que tu intègres bientôt le Triangle du sang. Tu es la bouffée d'oxygène qui me manquait. Tu es ma connexion au vrai monde.  
Drago arriva presque à me faire de la peine et il dû le voir dans mon regard, car il se reprit aussitôt. Il redressa les épaules pour se donner une contenance et resserra sa serviette autour de sa taille.  
\- Quel était l'ordre du jour à cette réunion ? Demandai-je pour rompre le silence.  
Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, d'un air étrangement tendu. Avaient-ils parlé de moi ? Drago s'y attendait, on s'y attendait tous les deux, alors pourquoi un tel silence ? Non, il ne devait pas s'agir de moi, il devait s'agir de quelque chose de plus grave. Je m'approchai de lui, pour lui poser une main encourageant sur l'épaule.  
\- On a vu « T », finit-il par dire d'un ton grave.  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je surprise. C'est qui ? On le connait ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Jeune ou âgé ? Pourquoi s'est-il montré ?  
\- On ne l'a pas expressément vu, rectifia Drago. Il portait des vêtements noirs, une capuche pour dissimuler ses cheveux et un masque blanc. Mais pas le même que nous. Le notre est complètement blanc, mais le sien avait des triangles noirs à la place des yeux.  
\- Mais sa voix ? Insistai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Trafiquée par un sort. Il avait une voix grave et métallique.  
\- Il était grand ? Petit ?  
\- Hermione... soupira Drago en roulant des yeux. Je n'en sais rien. Tu crois vraiment qu'on s'est rapproché à ce point de lui ? Nous n'avons pas d'éléments permettant de le reconnaître. Il n'est pas stupide.  
\- Mais comment vous pouvez être sûr que c'était bien lui ? Ca aurait pu...  
\- C'était lui, me coupa Drago d'un air grave. Les tableaux se sont tous mis à chuchoter à voix basse et... il est très doué en matière de magie. Quand il est arrivé dans la grande salle, d'un simple geste de baguette il nous a tous immobilisé pour avoir notre attention. Nous pouvions seulement bouger la tête et lorsque...  
Il s'arrêta, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je resserrai mon emprise sur l'épaule nue de Drago, y plantant mes ongles, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace.  
\- Et lorsque quoi ? Insistai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Lorsque l'un de nous a élevé la voix pour demander à voir son visage, pour demander à ce qu'il nous prouve qu'il était bien « T », il l'a tué d'un sort informulé. C'est allé si vite que... On a rien vu venir... Tu te rends compte ? Insista-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. Tu te rends compte si c'était moi qui avais ouvert la bouche ? Je serais mort ! Tu aurais attendu mon retour éternellement dans cette chambre. Non pire... murmura-t-il apeuré. Toutes les protections de cette chambre auraient été annulées à ma mort et tu aurais rapidement été découverte... Par Merlin...  
\- Calme-toi Drago, lui intimai-je d'une voix douce. Tout va bien. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien. Je te le promets.  
Drago explosa d'un rire froid.  
\- « Je te le promets », répéta-t-il en riant. Tu ne connais rien au Triangle du sang, que pourrais-tu donc bien me promettre ?! Tu ne sais pas encore dans quoi tu as mis les pieds Hermione !  
\- Bon, et qu'a-t-il dit ? S'il s'est montré pour la première fois c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire non ?  
\- Il veut qu'on accélère le recrutement et qu'on dénonce les comportements déviants des uns et des autres.  
Mon regard si figea. Et si Astoria finissait par parler de l'entêtement de Drago pour briser mon couple avec Blaise ? Si Pansy décidait elle aussi, qu'elle ne voulait plus le couvrir ? Le regard de Drago semblait vide et j'étais certaine qu'il avait les mêmes craintes que moi. Je me rapprochai davantage de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras en lui murmurant que j'étais certaine que tout allait bien se passer. Il poussa un profond soupire, mais ne répondit rien pour autant.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se racla la gorge et je levai la tête vers lui.  
\- Si tu continues de me serrer contre toi, je vais finir par te sauter dessus Hermione, me lança-t-il. Donc arrête, s'il te plait.  
Je réprimai un sourire amusée et mis fin à notre proximité.

Durant le dîné, Drago me raconta avec intérêt son entrée dans l'organisation grâce à Pansy. Il me raconta à quel point il avait été dur pour lui de mettre ses préjugés de côté, pour finir par croire réellement à l'important de mon propre sang, sans pour autant être d'accord avec la cruauté dont « T » faisait preuve pour arriver à ses fins.  
\- En fait, ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est que tant de gens adhèrent à cette idéologie. Surtout les sangs purs. Je pense que c'est pour ça que « T » veut qu'on dénonce les comportements déviants. Il doit savoir que certains ne sont là que pour protéger leurs petites fesses ou pour faire partie de cette nouvelle élite. Ou les deux.  
\- Tu penses à Astoria ? M'enquis-je.  
\- Bien sûr, mais pas que.  
\- Tu vas la dénoncer ?  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire assassiner des sorciers. Je suis là pour mettre fin à tous ça, répondit-il en me lançant un regard sévère.  
J'avais beau le traiter de peureux par moment, Drago avait été incroyablement courageux et ce depuis le début. Cela contrastait tellement avec le garçon que j'avais connu à Poudlard. C'était vraiment réconfortant de voir à quel point les gens pouvaient changer en bien. C'est vrai qu'il se mettait continuellement en danger depuis longtemps et m'ajouter à l'équation n'était pas sans risque pour lui. Je lâchai soudain ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Je n'étais pas la seule à pouvoir compromettre Drago ! Il y avait Becker !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Drago en voyant que je n'avais ni récupéré ma fourchette, ni bougé d'un poil.  
\- Pendant un moment, je me suis méfiée de Becker. J'ai cru qu'elle me donnait cette mission pour voir si j'allais réussir à découvrir quelque chose. Comme tu ne m'as pas parlé d'elle, j'en ai aussitôt déduit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'organisation et...  
\- Accouche Hermione ! M'ordonna Drago qui semblait perdre patience.  
\- Becker te soupçonne de quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Elle m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur toi, mais quand Harry m'a dit d'arrêter, je n'y ai plus prêté attention. Mais elle est persuadée que tu traines dans quelque chose de louche.  
\- Mais comment a-t-elle pu en arriver à une telle conclusion ?! Il faut que tu en saches plus !  
\- Ah oui et comment ? Si je lui parle de toi demain, elle va se douter qu'il se trame quelque chose !  
\- DEBROUILLE TOI ! TROUVE UNE SOLUTION ! Je n'ai que des problèmes depuis que tu es rentrée à Londres !  
Mon visage se durcit.  
\- Tu m'as d'abord exaspéré à sortir avec Blaise, ensuite tu t'es insinuée dans ma tête jusqu'à me plaire, je me suis fais torturé parce que je n'ai pas tué Calvin alors que « T » me l'avait expressément demandé, Becker se méfie de moi et pour couronner le tout, tu vas rentrer dans le Triangle du sang, me mettant particulièrement en danger !  
Je savais que Drago ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, du moins pas vraiment. Je savais aussi qu'il avait besoin d'accuser quelqu'un, je ne me défendis donc pas, surtout que j'avais un autre élément à lui rappeler. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié et qui pesait pourtant au dessus de nos têtes. De ma tête plus exactement.  
\- Tu as oublié les lettres anonymes que j'ai reçues, marmonnai-je à voix basse.  
Le visage de Drago ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis je vis sa mâchoire se resserrer et son regard devenir noir. Je m'attendais à une nouvelle slave de reproches mais étrangement, son regard se détendit peu à peu.  
\- Ca, c'est la solution pour que « T » te fasse pleinement confiance. Après ça, tu seras tranquille.  
Je lui adressai un regard ahuris.  
\- Quand tu seras recruté, il faudra que tu prouves ta valeur. C'est ton ticket VIP Hermione ! Tu le diras à « T » et tu gagneras ainsi sa confiance.  
\- Mais je vais peut-être mettre en danger un innocent ! Quelqu'un qui essaye peut-être de m'aider, de me mettre sur la bonne piste.  
\- La dernière lettre que tu as reçue parlait des pointes du Triangle. C'est donc quelqu'un qui en sait beaucoup sur l'organisation. Je suis sûr à 99% que c'est un membre du Triangle du sang. C'est évident !  
\- Et pour le 1% restant ? Insistai-je.  
\- C'est un risque à prendre.  
\- On met en danger la vie de quelqu'un qui veut m'aider ! Insistai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.  
\- Arrête maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix cassante. Ce sont les risques du métier. Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre sur toi, tu n'as rien à faire dans l'organisation. Avouer à « T » que tu as reçu ces lettres pourrait t'éviter d'avoir l'ordre de tuer quelqu'un ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu pourrais directement passer au moment où « T » a confiance en toi. Il ne te demandera peut-être aucune autre preuve de ta loyauté... On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux Hermione.

Drago semblait déjà dormir paisiblement, à en juger par les mouvements régulier de son torse. Moi, j'en étais incapable, c'était encore pire que la veille. Ma tête ne cessait de passer en revu tous les chamboulements de ma vie. Blaise, le mariage de Harry et Ginny, Becker, Drago, le Triangle du sang, encore Blaise, encore Drago, mes mensonges, « T »... Qui pouvait-il être ? Un puissant sorcier ne sortait pas de nulle part. Si je connaissais au moins son âge, j'aurais pu faire des recherches à ce sujet, j'aurais pu étudier les profils des sorciers susceptibles de mal tourner tout en étant très doué en magie.  
Je me tournai pour regarder Drago. Il était paisiblement étendu sur le dos à côté de moi. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et le secouai légèrement.  
\- Tu dors ? Soufflai-je à voix basse.  
Comme il n'eut aucune réaction, je le secouai plus fort et il émit finalement un grognement.  
\- Tu dors ? Répétai-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds si tu dors ?  
Il soupira d'un air exaspéré et pivota sur le côté, me tournant ainsi le dos.  
\- Drago, j'ai une question.  
Il ne répondit pas. S'était-il rendormi ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ?  
\- J'attends, lâcha-t-il avec humeur.  
\- « T » a dit qu'il voulait accélérer le recrutement et tu es persuadé qu'ils vont se tourner vers moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, grogna Drago qui avait visiblement hâte d'en finir.  
\- Donc, j'imagine qu'ils vont vouloir en faire de même avec Blaise ?  
Cette fois, Drago se retourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à cette possibilité.  
\- Je pense que oui, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
\- Ce serait embêtant, hein ? Demandai-je d'un air hésitant.  
\- Il faudra que tu te prennes sur toi lorsque tu seras en sa présence.  
\- Je parlais pour toi. Si jamais Blaise dit que tu t'es immiscé entre nous et que...  
Le visage de Drago se crispa et il se rallongea sur le dos, brisant ainsi le lien entre nos deux regards.  
\- Les seuls moments où je suis apaisé, sont les moments où je dors Hermione. Tu as toute la journée pour me tordre l'estomac avec tes réflexions et tes craintes... Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser la nuit ? Juste la nuit ?  
\- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Nous passâmes la semaine à jouer nos rôles à la perfection. Moi, comme la fidèle adjointe de Becker qui le détestait et lui, comme un simple Auror que personne n'aimait vraiment. Drago était décidément l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, même si des démons prenaient parfois possession de lui. Je savais à présent que c'était sa double vie qui voulait ça, je savais ce qu'il endurait et je n'en prendrais pleinement conscience que lorsque je serais à mon tour jeté dans la fosse aux serpents. Il était courageux et fascinant. Il se fichait que seul Harry et le chef des Aurors croient véritablement en sa bonne foi. Il se fichait que tout le monde continuent de le considérer comme un ancien mangemort. Il avançait. Il avançait pour le bien commun et ce, dans le plus grand secret. C'était admirable. Nous avions beau nous croiser fréquemment dans les couloirs du ministère, Drago ne trahissait jamais rien quant à notre relation, rien. En revanche, si tôt que l'on se retrouvait dans sa chambre le soir, il redevenait le Drago que j'appréciai et que j'apprenais à connaître peu à peu. Il était même drôle par moment quant il oubliait le poids du Triangle du sang. Concernant mon couple avec Blaise, tout le monde avait finit par comprendre que nous n'étions plus ensemble. J'avais subis les questions incessantes de Harry, Ginny ou encore Ron, pourtant, la culpabilité que je ressentais à l'égard de Blaise commençait à disparaitre. Nous n'avions surement jamais été fais pour être ensemble.  
Allongée sur le canapé de la chambre de Drago, je contemplais le plafond d'un air distrait, attendant qu'il sorte de la douche pour y aller à mon tour. Lorsqu'il m'annonça que c'était bon, je me retins de le regarder. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui être indifférente. J'aurais pu succomber à cet appel, je savais qu'il aurait été là pour y répondre lui aussi, mais je m'y refusais. Nous avions commencé notre relation en nous détestant, puis en couchant subitement ensemble. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Pas dans mon idéal.

Une nouvelle semaine était passée et pourtant aucun membre du Triangle du sang n'avait tenté de m'approcher. Pourtant, j'avais ouvert l'œil au moindre comportement suspect. Drago aurait pu m'aider en m'indiquant qui faisait parti de l'organisation, mais il avait refusé pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il fallait que j'ai l'air le plus surprise possible lorsqu'on m'aborderait enfin. Il n'avait pas tord, mais l'attente me semblait de plus en plus pesante. Et si finalement personne ne venait me chercher ? Comment ferais-je pour rejoindre cette organisation ? Que deviendrait notre plan ? Que deviendraient nos projets ?

Le vendredi soir, lorsqu'Harry me ré-aborda au sujet de notre enquête, j'avais eu le temps de préparer la réponse parfaite. Harry et moi nous étions retrouvés, comme par hasard, à attendre l'ascenseur en même temps et j'étais presque certaine qu'il avait forcé le destin.  
\- Ca va ? Me lança-t-il en m'adressant néanmoins un sourire compatissant.  
\- Tout va bien Harry, je t'assure, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Blaise et moi n'avons jamais été fais pour être ensemble.  
L'ascenseur arriva et nous montâmes à l'intérieur de la cabine vide.  
\- Sinon, pour...pour l'enquête ?  
Nous y étions, il remettait ça sur le tapis.  
\- Becker m'a ordonné de ne plus m'en occuper.  
Harry me lança un regard hésitant.  
\- Lorsque ma chef me donne des ordres je m'exécute, insistai-je.  
\- Donc tu vas arrêter ? Juste parce qu'elle te le demande ?  
\- Oui Harry, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas continuer toi ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il avec mélange de détermination et de défis dans la voix.  
\- Tant mieux. Il faut que quelqu'un continue, moi je ne peux plus... Becker le remarquerait à coup sûr.  
Harry paru véritablement soulagé que je le soutienne même si je ne m'impliquais plus.  
\- Tu me tiendras quand même au courant de ton avancement ? Ajoutai-je.  
Il me répondit par un sourire et je sus que c'était gagné. Avec ou sans mon accord, Harry aurait continué ses recherches et il était donc préférable que je puisse continuer de savoir où il en était, sans pour autant faire semblant de l'aider ou prendre le risque de me faire prendre sur le fait par le Triangle du sang.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage et du monde se mêla à nous. Harry ne pu plus me parler, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait aimé poursuivre la conversation. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la cabine, il eu juste le temps de me glisser un mot avant de transplaner.  
\- Astoria Greengrass a été tuée.  
Mon estomac se souleva. « T » n'avait pas mentis, les choses allaient bouger et rapidement.

Lorsque je passai le mur de la chambre de Drago, il était déjà là, assit sur l'un de ses canapés, droit comme un « i ». Il ne me salua pas, ne m'adressa pas le moindre signe. Il resta totalement figée, même lorsque je vins m'asseoir en face de lui.  
\- Tu as appris pour... ?  
Je ne parvins pas à formuler la fin de ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas paraître indélicate en parlant de son amie. Car elle avait été son amie n'est-ce pas ? Non plus que ça en fait... Ils avaient eu bien plus qu'une relation amicale. Et j'avais beau la détester pour ça et pour Blaise, je n'avais jamais souhaité sa mort.  
\- « T » m'a convoqué ce soir, répondit-il finalement en ignorant ma question précédente.  
Je sentis mon cœur se soulever et une incroyable peur s'insinuer en moi. Son calme était-il un mauvais présage ? Drago présentait-il quelque chose de mauvais ? Certainement.  
\- Il ne faut pas que tu restes, poursuivit-il sans pour autant me regarder.  
Je ne répondis rien, na sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.  
\- Astoria a été convoquée hier et elle est morte. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera avec cette chambre si c'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu ne seras absolument plus protégée.  
\- Drago, ne dis pas ça...  
\- Il faut que tu partes, insista-t-il d'une voix dure en se levant du canapé.  
\- Hors de question. Tout va bien se passer. Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire si ça se passe mal ? Tu diras à « T » que tu es sûr un gros coup ! Que tu es en train de réussir à me faire adhérer au Triangle du Sang. Ca jouera forcément en ta faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis quelqu'un d'important pour l'organisation, n'est-ce pas ?  
Drago jeta un œil à l'horloge murale et se leva précipitamment du canapé. Il me désigna le mur, mais je refusai une nouvelle fois de partir. Je le vis serrer les dents, puis jeter un nouveau regard inquiet à l'horloge. Je m'approchai alors de lui et vins me serrer contre son torse. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il devait certainement le sentir.  
\- Sois tout de même prête à partir, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, reste près d'un mur, juste au cas où. D'accord ?  
J'acquiesçai d'un faible signe de tête et il se détacha alors quelque peu de moi pour plongea son regard dans le mien.  
\- Promets-le-moi, insista-t-il.  
\- D'accord, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
J'avançai lentement mes mains vers son visage, pour le prendre en coupe afin de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il se laissa faire. Je savais que je ne voulais pas de proximité entre nous, du moins pas encore, mais là, j'avais juste besoin de le sentir et de le réconforter quelque peu. Je lui lançai un dernier regard encourageant, même si je tremblais intérieurement et il traversa le mur.

Seule. J'étais seule depuis une bonne demi-heure.  
Etait-ce si long habituellement ? D'habitude, « T » ne se montrait pas, il se contentait de laisser des messages à l'attention des membres du Triangle du sang. Alors, un face à face était peut-être plus long, cela aurait semblé normal. Un dialogue prenait plus de temps que la lecture d'un petit parchemin. C'était évident ! Au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires, je filai en direction du lit et me glissai dessous à plat ventre. Il était hors de question que je parte, mais il était tout de même plus prudent que je me cache.

Le temps défila, si bien que je finis par m'endormir même si ma posture était assez inconfortable. Ce fut un cri qui me réveilla.  
\- HERMIONE !  
Je me réveillai un sursaut et me tapai la tête aux les lattes du lit au dessus de moi.  
\- Aih... marmonnai-je en me frottant le crâne endoloris.  
Il y eu du mouvement et Drago s'allongea au sol, juste devant le lit. Lorsque son regard croisa enfin le mien, je m'étais attendu à voir de la peur et de l'inquiétude, mais non. Il semblait étrangement excité. Se pouvait-il que cela se soit bien passé ? Il me tendit une main que j'attrapai et il me tira de sous le lit. Lorsque je fus debout face à lui, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.  
\- « T » m'a donné une émission pour me punir et en même temps tester ma loyauté, déclara-t-il. Il m'a donné une mission qu'il juge particulièrement difficile, insista-t-il avec excitation.  
Je le fixai d'un air incertain. Pourquoi une mission délicate le réjouissait autant ? Ce n'était pas normal.  
\- Il m'a ordonné de te recruter, annonça-t-il alors les yeux pétillants de malice. Après mon échec de l'autre week-end et ma lourde punition, il veut me tester. Il veut tester ma loyauté ! Il sait que je te déteste depuis toujours et je suis presque certain qu'il s'attend à ce que j'échoue, mais on sait tout les deux, que je vais merveilleusement bien réussir ! Il m'a demandé de te recruter, insista-t-il face à mon manque de réaction. Tu comprends ou pas ? Non seulement, je vais lui montrer que je suis particulièrement doué et digne de confiance, mais en plus cela va te protéger ! Tu n'auras pas à jouer la comédie avec un autre membre du Triangle du sang, tu n'auras pas à faire attention à ne pas faire de gaffe. Hermione ! On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.  
Il explosa d'un rire franc et je ne pus que me joindre à lui.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La deuxième phase

**Δ Chapitre 16 : La deuxième phase**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Drago avait eu l'ordre de me recruter et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me montrer patiente même si je savais pertinemment que nous devions jouer le jeu.  
En temps normal, personne n'aurait jamais réussis à me faire rejoindre une telle organisation, alors il était normal d'attendre un moment avant que je puisse enfin mettre légalement les pieds dans ce château. Nous devions même attendre davantage puisque c'était Drago qui avait été chargé de cette mission et tout le monde pensait dur comme fer qu'on se détestait toujours. Cette réflexion me pinça le cœur.  
J'avais toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête avec mes amis et là, je leur mentais à tous d'une manière impressionnante. J'aurais aimé mettre Harry au courant. J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais Drago mettait fin à la conversation, si tôt que je parlais de lui. Je savais que je mettais déjà suffisamment Drago en danger et qu'il avait déjà peur de mon entrée dans le Triangle du sang, pour vouloir rajouter quelqu'un à l'équation. Cependant, je ne perdais pas espoir. Si cela se passait bien pour moi, Drago finirait forcément par changer d'avis et je pourrais tout révéler à Harry. Du moins, tout ce qui concernait le Triangle du sang. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Drago et moi. Du moins, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était plus juste de parler au passé.  
La dernière fois que nous avions couché ensemble remontait déjà à un mois et la dernière fois que j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes datait de deux semaines, lorsque je m'étais inquiétée de son entrevue avec « T ».  
Comme il me l'avait promis, Drago n'avait plus eu le moindre geste physique à mon égard, même si dans ses paroles, il faisait souvent allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Il me surprenait parfois à l'observer et j'étais certaine que cela lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, il me le faisait parfois remarquer.

A cet instant, il lisait un livre sur le canapé tandis que j'étais allongée sur son lit. Il me tournait le dos, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir l'admirer discrètement. Je le trouvais de plus en plus beau. Certes, il avait toujours été beau garçon, c'était une évidence, mais le connaître, le rendait davantage attirant à mes yeux. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu.  
\- Quand tu auras finis de m'admirer, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre sur le canapé ? Me lança-t-il soudain en fermant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.  
\- Je ne te regardais pas Drago, tu es complètement imbu de ta personne c'est dingue, répliquai-je en sautant du lit pour le rejoindre.  
Lorsque je l'eus rejoint, son regard me transperça avec intensité. Il arrivait à me séduire d'un simple regard. C'était incroyable. Drago Malefoy me plaisait, à moi. Ce sale gamin prétentieux de Poudlard.  
\- J'aime quand tu me regardes, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux lorsque je pris place à coté de lui.  
Je ne répondis pas et Drago ne sembla absolument pas s'en offusquer.  
\- On va passer à la phase numéro deux.  
\- C'est vrai ? M'enquis-je le cœur battant.  
\- La phase numéro deux, n'implique pas ton arrivée dans le château, signala-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela implique plutôt que nous nous parlions en public. Il y a beaucoup de membres du Triangle du sang au ministère et il faut qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes juger de l'évolution des choses, pour que notre relation paraisse naturelle et la plus normale possible. Donc, poursuivit-il, je vais commencer à te parler dans les couloirs et tu devras réagir comme l'Hermione Granger de Poudlard aurait réagit. D'accord ?  
\- Tu peux être un peu plus précis sur le comportement que je dois avoir ?  
\- Comme à Poudlard Hermione, insista Drago. Tu vas commencer par m'ignorer, puis me faire des réflexions désagréables et...  
\- Tu penses que je serais assez bonne comédienne ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Non, tu es la pire comédienne que je connaisse Hermione, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.  
Sa réflexion me vexa considérablement.  
\- Désolé, mais c'est vrai... Tu es folle de moi et tu n'arrives même pas à le cacher quand on est tous les deux.  
\- Je ne suis pas...  
\- Arrête Hermione, me coupa-t-il en soupirant. Je me fiche de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas. J'adore savoir que tu rêves de moi nuits et jours, mais ce n'est pas la question. Ce qui est important dans tout ça, c'est que tu es incapable de cacher ce que tu ressens, donc il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses des efforts là-dessus. Il va falloir que tu joues un vrai rôle. C'est primordial !  
\- Et si...  
La suite de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui proposer ça ? Je ne pouvais pas... Et s'il refusait ? J'allais passer pour une idiote finit ! Pourtant, sentiments à part, cela me semblait vraiment une bonne idée...  
\- Et si quoi ? Insista Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rien.  
\- Hermione. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, alors si tu as une idée, par pitié, fais-en moi part.  
\- Je ne veux pas de commentaires désobligeants ou de moqueries de ta part .  
\- Olala... tu me fais peur... lâcha-t-il d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.  
\- Si je suis mauvaise comédienne, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on retranscrive la réalité, annonçai-je.  
Je marquai une courte pause pour observer la réaction de Drago, mais il n'en eut aucune. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre où je voulais en venir.  
\- Je veux dire par là, qu'il faut qu'on reproduise ce qui nous a rapprochés.  
\- Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ?! S'exclama-t-il surpris et ravi en même temps.  
-Drago ! Grondai-je.  
Un nouveau petit silence s'insinua entre nous deux. A présent, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas m'être tue quand il en était encore temps.  
\- Bon accouche Hermione !  
\- En temps normal et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais rejoint une telle organisation. D'ailleurs, en temps normal il ne se serait jamais passé ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Il faut donc que tu reproduises tout ça.  
Drago ne réagit pas. J'étais certaine qu'il voyait à présent où je voulais en venir, mais il voulait visiblement que je le dise explicitement.  
\- Il faut que tu me séduises aux yeux de tous. Il faut que tout le monde pense que je me suis laissée avoir par tes beaux yeux. Même si c'est assez humiliant pour moi.  
Ma phrase fut accueillie par un silence de mort.  
\- J'ai beau détester tes techniques de dragues qui sont vraiment déplacées, je pense que...  
\- Tu ne dois pas les détester tant que ça puisque ça a marché, me coupa-t-il. Tu vis chez moi depuis un mois !  
Il explosa soudain de rire et j'eus aussitôt envie de disparaitre sous terre.  
\- Je ne savais pas que ça te manquait... Enfin, surtout que je te drague toujours. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu préfères peut-être quand je suis encore plus direct ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut rester sérieux cinq minutes ? Répliquai-je avec humeur.  
Drago rit pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se calmer.  
\- En vrai, je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais... une mauvaise idée en même temps. Ce serait en effet le meilleur moyen pour me rapprocher de toi et que ça paraisse crédible, surtout que tu es une pitoyable comédienne, mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que « T »...  
\- Il veut des couples issus de sang pur et de sang de moldu, le coupai-je. On rentre dans la règle !  
\- Oui mais, souvent c'est lui qui désigne les couples.  
\- Il en a déjà désigné ? Répliquai-je surprise. Enfin je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre qu'un tel soit avec quelqu'un plutôt qu'un autre, puisque ça rendre dans les règles ? Excuses-moi, mais ce serait vraiment stupide de sa part !  
\- Eh oh ! Modère ton langage, siffla Drago.  
\- Franchement, je ne comprends même pas qu'il y ait autant de membres s'ils ne peuvent pas un minimum choisir avec qui ils veulent être ! Ils n'ont quand même pas beaucoup d'alternatives et si « T » continue comme ça, il va se prendre une rébellion sur le dos. Ce ne serait pas plus mal d'ailleurs et nous n'aurions plus besoin de faire grand-chose pour nous débarrasser de cette organisation.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça... avoua Drago. Les sangs purs, comme moi, ne sont pas vraiment gênés par cette règle puisque nous avons des mariages arrangés depuis la nuit des temps. Mais c'est vrai que pour les sorciers comme toi...  
\- Bah franchement, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'épouser quelqu'un qu'on m'imposerait.  
\- Eh bien heureusement que ma mère n'a pas eu les mêmes idées noires que toi, sinon je ne serais pas là, répondit Drago avec humeur.  
Je laissai échapper un profond soupire d'agacement.  
\- On s'éloigne du sujet là. Est-ce que tu trouves l'idée bonne, oui ou non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait « T ». Je ne me vois vraiment pas aller lui demander son avis ! D'un parce qu'on ne demande pas à « T » son avis et de deux parce qu'il verrait que je n'ai rien foutu depuis deux semaines. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air avec une mauvaise technique d'approche dans ton recrutement. C'est vrai que te draguer est ce qui semblerait le plus normal... Mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer lorsqu'il apprendra la manière dont je m'y suis pris avec toi. Je ne sais pas Hermione...  
\- Tu t'es tapé Astoria Greengrass non ? Pourtant, c'était une sang pur ? Tu n'avais pas peur que « T » le découvre, hein ? En fait, peut-être qu'elle était beaucoup plus importante que ça pour toi ? Après tout, tu t'es mis en danger pour avoir une relation avec elle ! N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ferme-là ! S'exclama soudain Drago dont le regard vira au noir. Astoria est morte. Comment oses-tu parler d'elle comme ça ? Elle est morte ! Elle a été tuée par « T » ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ta réaction si je parlais de l'un de tes amis comme ça.  
Je sentis aussitôt la honte s'emparer de moi. Il avait raison, je parlais d'elle sans la moindre délicatesse, alors que...  
\- Tu avais des sentiments pour elle ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée, c'est sortit tout seul... C'est juste que...  
\- Je n'avais que des sentiments amicaux pour elle, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son calme. On couchait ensemble juste quand j'avais besoin de baiser.  
Je fis une grimace.  
\- Le mot te dérange ? S'enquit-il sur un ton provocateur. Pourtant c'est ce que nous faisions. Nous baisions Hermione. Rien de plus. Du moins, de mon côté.  
Je répétai silencieusement sa phrase précédente dans ma tête « quand j'avais besoin de baiser », « besoin ». Qu'en était-il depuis un mois ? Avait-il si joliment baisé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec qui ? L'idée qu'il ait pu toucher une autre fille que moi me glaça le sang. Finalement, peut-être que je n'étais rien pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de réelles attentions à mon égard. D'attentions romantiques... Pourtant nous nous entendions bien... Mon visage se figea. Oui. Nous nous entendions peut-être aussi bien que lui et Greengrass s'étaient entendus à l'époque. J'étais simplement la remplaçante. Mon dieu... Non, en fait j'avais été la remplaçante. La phrase devait être employée au passé, puisqu'il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quoi que ce soit depuis un mois. Avec qui couchait-il à présent ? Qui avait prit ma place ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, mais je retins mes larmes. Hors de question qu'il me voit pleurer !  
\- Hermione, insista-t-il. On dirait que tu es... Pas triste mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien ! Bon tu de décides pour la marche à suivre ?  
Il prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre.  
\- Je vais demander à Pansy son avis.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas lui dire ? Elle sait que je suis ici ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. Je vais juste lui demander si elle estime que te draguer est une bonne approche pour te faire intégrer notre organisation.  
Etait-ce elle, la remplaçante ?  
\- Je vois, répliquai-je avec amertume. Tu as besoin de son autorisation.  
\- Je veux juste son avis. Ca te t'arrive jamais de le faire avec des propres amis ? Tu es si intelligente que tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne ?  
\- Moi, je ne couche pas avec eux !  
C'était sortit tout seul et je sentis mon visage se décomposer. Drago, quant à lui, semblait totalement hébété.  
\- Tu crois que je couche avec elle ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non. Je crois que tu baises avec elle.  
Il explosa de rire, ce qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Son état d'hilarité s'éternisa et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes d'un pas assuré, pour m'y enfermer. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Drago cesse de rire et frappe à la porte.  
\- Ouvre Hermione, tu es ridicule.  
Je ne répondis pas. Il était hors de question qu'il n'entende le son de ma voix avant un bon moment.  
\- Tu sais qu'on est chez moi et que je peux ouvrir la prote d'un simple sort. Mais je ne le ferais pas, ajouta-t-il. Je te laisse l'intimité dont tu as besoin.  
Je ne répondis pas une nouvelle fois, mais collai toute de même mon oreille à la porte. Etait-il toujours derrière ?  
\- Si tu me faisais part de tes pensées, on ne se retrouverait jamais dans ce genre de situation. Un peu de franchise ne te ferait pas de mal.  
J'avais envie de sortir des toilettes et de l'étrangler.  
\- Tu penses que je sais juste baiser ? Tu frappes une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non.  
S'il croyait que j'allais lui répondre, il se foutait un doigt dans l'œil. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me laisse seule. Il m'exaspérait.  
\- Tu crois que j'ai baisé avec Astoria, puis avec toi et maintenant avec Pansy ?  
J'accueillis sa réponse par un silence.  
\- Si tu ne frappes par contre la porte, je l'ouvre ! Me menaça-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine qui se cache derrière une porte. Franchement j'ai honte pour toi. Tu es tout bonnement ridicule ! Pathétique ! Bon, tu penses que j'ai couché avec Pansy ? Un coup pour oui, deux coups pour non.  
Je ne répondis pas. Qu'il l'ouvre cette porte, j'allais le recevoir !  
\- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, c'est ma meilleure amie, déclara-t-il cependant dans un profond soupire. Tu coucherais avec Potter toi ? Non. Eh bien c'est pareil. J'ai couché avec Astoria parce que j'avais besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu sois une catastrophe au lit d'ailleurs, mais tu m'as agréablement surpris.  
Il voulait vraiment que je reste enfermé dans ces toilettes pour toujours ou quoi ?  
\- On est pareil, on aime les mêmes choses, poursuivit-il. On est fait pour coucher ensemble Hermione. Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis un mois, parce que je t'attends. Je t'avoue que cette attente me rend fou, mais cela en vaut la peine. Tu es le meilleur coup de ma vie ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Nos corps étaient faits pour s'imbriquer. J'adore quand tu me regardes discrètement. Enfin quand tu penses être discrète. Dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression que tu es à deux doigts de me sauter dessus et ça m'aide à tenir. Je me dis qu'un jour tu n'en pourras vraiment plus et que tu te jetteras sur moi. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de prendre sur chaque meuble de la chambre. J'ai envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps, j'ai envie de te rendre folle. Par Merlin, je suis complètement dur là, physiquement je veux dire. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu me mets, alors que tu es derrière une porte à faire l'idiote ? En fait ce n'est pas plus mal, parce que parler de toi me rend déjà fou, alors si tu étais devant moi... Mais tu n'es pas juste ça, ajouta-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais révélé tout ce qui avait attrait au Triangle du sang sinon ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fais emménager ici ? On est extrêmement compatible que ce soit au lit ou ailleurs. Blaise se sentait dans ton ombre ? Moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à mon niveau. Tu es intelligente et tu vas devenir ma partenaire dans toute cette folie du Triangle du sang. On est fait pour coucher ensemble, travailler ensemble, rire ensemble. On est fait pour tout faire ensemble ! Maintenant, je vais aller voir Pansy. Je vais traîner un moment dans le château, comme ça tu auras le temps de reprendre tes esprits et d'aller te coucher sans que je sois dans tes pâtes. Et quand je rentrerais, j'irais aussi dormir et demain on enclenchera la phase deux au ministère. A demain !

Comme promis, Drago n'était plus là lorsque je sortis des toilettes. Et heureusement. J'aurais eu trop de mal à affronter son regard. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui, mais j'avais également honte. Il lisait si facilement en moi que c'en était dérangeant. Il avait compris tout le seul le cœur du problème et j'avais eu l'air d'une idiote. Dans un sens, j'enviais la liberté qu'il avait dans tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Il se fichait de comment pouvait être interprété ce qu'il pensait, il le disait, c'est tout. Il avait une incroyable confiance en lui et j'en étais presque jalouse. Habituellement, j'étais une personne assez franche, mais avec lui, je me sentais complètement démuni. J'avais bien trop peur de son jugement.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir lorsque je l'entendis reposer les pieds dans la chambre. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, certainement, puis il revint dans ma direction. Mes yeux restèrent totalement clos lorsqu'il se glissa sous la couette à mes côtés. Il laissa échapper un profond soupire, bougea pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'immobiliser. Il s'était à peine allongé depuis quelques secondes que j'avais l'impression que le lit était déjà chaud. Je détestais les lits froids, en particulier ce lit en fait. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander ce qu'avait dit Pansy, mais me retins. Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion d'avoir une discussion avec moi. Je ne voulais pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais jamais en reparler. Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil pour voir s'il dormait déjà. Il s'était allongé sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Il était comme à son habitude torse nu et sa peau sans la moindre imperfection me semblait être la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son dos. Il devait déjà dormir puisqu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Je continuai donc à tracer des cercles imaginaires lorsque Drago toussa. Je retirai mes doigts, effrayée et refermai aussitôt les yeux par précaution. Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago laissa échapper un son que je ne compris pas. Il s'éclaircit alors la voix et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.  
\- Continue, murmura-t-il.  
Je restai totalement muette.  
\- J'aime bien, insista-t-il d'une voix douce. Continue.  
Il n'ajouta rien et je finis par ré avancer mes doigts pour les faire glisser le long de son torse.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Drago était déjà partis. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me laisse au moins un mot pour m'indiquer ce que lui avait dit Pansy, mais non, rien. Je me préparai alors rapidement et sortis à mon tour de sa chambre pour rejoindre le ministère.  
Lorsque j'entrai dans mon bureau, je pensais encore à Drago. A ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui, pour entamer la phase numéro deux. Mon esprit s'égara également sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le lit. Je pensais à mes doigts glissants sur son dos.  
\- MLLE GRANGER ! JE VOUS PARLE !  
Je sursautai et jetai un œil à Becker. Elle s'était relevée de sa chaise et me fixait d'un air furieux.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en ce moment, mais il va falloir vous re-concentrez. Parce que vous ne me servez pas à grande chose ces derniers temps ! Où en sont les dossiers rouges ? HEIN ? Et cette pile de dossiers, là, sur votre bureau ? Dit-elle en pointant un doigt dans leur direction. Pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà terminé ? Vous êtes très intelligente Mlle Granger, mais vous vous reposez trop sur vos lauriers ! Ou peut-être que vous avez toujours brillez parce que vous étiez entouré d'incapables en fait. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? Hein ?  
Je voulus répondre et me défendre, mais Becker ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.  
\- Allez me chercher le dossier de Mlle Greengrass !  
\- Le dossier ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
\- OUI LE DOSSIER ! Hurla-t-elle. ELLE A ETE TUE HIER, VOUS N'ETES PAS AU COURANT ? ET DEPECHEZ-VOUS !

Je n'avais jamais vu Becker dans un état pareil. Elle n'avait jamais haussé le ton avec moi... Elle avait raison, j'étais une incapable. Depuis que je vivais chez Drago, je n'avais plus vraiment été concentrée sur mon travail. Tout ce qui me préoccupait ces derniers temps, était le Triangle du sang. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en tentant de réprimer l'énorme boule de tristesse qui grossissait dans ma gorge. Lorsque je poussai la porte du bureau des Aurors, des cris attirèrent mon attention.  
\- Elle était là, je suis sûr que c'est toi ! S'écria Ron à l'attention de Drago.  
Ce dernier, qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer, se tenait négligemment appuyé contre une étagère.  
\- Ron arrête, lui souffla Harry qui semblait las des jérémiades de son meilleur ami.  
\- Il me volé ma plume ! C'était un cadeau de ma mère et...  
\- Tu es bien la dernière personne a qui je volerais un truc Weasley, le coupa Drago en ricanant.  
Ses yeux s'égarèrent quelques secondes sur moi et j'en vins à me demander s'il m'avait vu. Il m'avait regardé, sans vraiment me regarder.  
\- Tiens ce n'est pas ça ? Demanda Harry en sortant une plume du fouillis de son propre casier.  
L'air ahuri de Ron indiqua que c'était bien la sienne.  
\- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ce matin Weasmoche, tu devrais peut-être consacrer toute cette énergie à quelque chose de plus intelligent. Comme consoler ton amie.  
Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux vers lui, d'un air étonné, avant de finalement faire volte face dans ma direction. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant que Drago parle, mais des larmes coulaient lentement le long de mes joues.  
\- Hermione ? S'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Ron et lui se ruèrent dans ma direction. Drago, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.  
\- Je me suis fais traiter d'incapable, marmonnai-je en tentant de ravaler mes sanglots.  
\- Quoi ? Mais par qui ? S'exclama Ron qui ne semblait pas en revenir.  
\- Becker, la chef du magenmagot. Elle a raison, je travaille mal. Ca fait un mois, que je travaille mal et si ça continue comme ça je vais me faire virer... Je ne mérite pas un tel poste, je ne suis pas assez concentrée. J'ai trop de travail, j'ai trop de chose à faire et à penser !  
\- Bah dans ce cas, si tu trouves ça trop dur, tu pourrais peut-être envisager de faire autre chose.  
Harry se crispa, tandis que je fusillais Ron du regard.  
\- Tu ne me crois pas capable d'être l'assistante du chef du magenmagot ? Lui lançai-je avec humeur.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui as dis que...  
\- Pitoyable, lâcha Drago. Vous êtes tous, plus pitoyables les uns que les autres.  
Je lui adressai un regard noir. N'aurait-il pas pu s'abstenir de faire un commentaire ? N'aurait-il pas pu sortir de la salle et me laisser un peu d'intimité avec mes amis ? Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas en avoir finit, car il s'avança dans notre direction.  
\- Weasley, quand on ne sait pas consoler quelqu'un, on se tait, Potter, au lieu de rester silencieux, tu aurais pu empêcher l'autre abrutit de parler, quant à toi Granger... Si je me le permettais, je te mettrais une bonne gifle pour te remettre les idées en place. Si tu n'as pas les épaules assez solides pour le poste d'assistante du chef du magenmagot, personne ne les auras. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu mérites ce poste plus que n'importe qui. Tu es l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, alors prends sur toi, relève la tête et gère les difficultés. Tu as hérité d'une intelligence et d'une force hors du commun, alors ne gâche pas tout sur un moment de faiblesse.  
Il sortit presque aussitôt du bureau des Aurors, sous le regard ahuris de Ron et Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Intervint Ron dont la mâchoire semblait se décrocher.  
\- Il t'a fait une sorte de compliment là, non ? Ajouta Harry. Je ne comprends pas, il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que ce crétin, voulait juste me rabaisser une fois de plus.  
\- Bah franchement, ça n'en avait pas l'air cette fois, insista Harry.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'en voulais à Drago pour son intervention. Certes, il avait eu tout à fait le bon discours pour me remonter le morale et me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses, mais il s'était servis de mon moment de faiblesse pour entamer la phase deux. Il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Et cela m'agaçait autant que je trouvais ça intelligent de sa part.  
\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de Mlle Granger.  
Je relevai les yeux d'un air paniqué, vers Blaise qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comment osait-il venir me chercher dans mon bureau ? Comment osait-il se servir de Becker pour me forcer à lui parler ? Je tentai de masquer ma fureur et sortis de mon bureau à sa suite.  
Je m'étais attendus à ce qu'il parle sitôt dans le couloir, mais nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur en silence. Avait-il finalement réellement besoin de moi ? Du moins, d'un point de vu professionnel ?  
\- Que puis-je pour toi ? Lui demandai-je finalement alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.  
\- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça Hermione... dit-il d'un air torturé. On dirait que je suis un inconnu.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter, avouai-je d'un air navré.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais avec Astoria. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  
\- On fait tous des erreurs Blaise, ne t'en fait pas. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, c'est tout.  
\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais finir par revenir. Je pensais que te laisser de l'air serait suffisant, mais j'aurais dû me battre pour toi ! Tu crois qu'il est encore possible que...  
\- Non Blaise, le coupai-je d'une voix dure et douce à la fois. Ce n'est pas à cause d'Astoria Greengrass. Nous n'avons fais que nous disputer depuis que nous sommes rentrés à Londres, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Mais c'était à cause de Drago !  
\- Non. Malefoy a juste éveillé certaines choses. Il n'a fait qu'accélérer la fin de notre couple. Nous nous serions séparés à un moment donné.  
\- J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage de Blaise et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur dans un même mouvement.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Demandai-je.  
\- C'est au sujet d'Astoria.  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle avait été retrouvée morte au domicile de ses parents, les Aurors avaient classé l'enquête ! Alors en quoi pouvais-je l'aider ?  
\- Tu sais dans quel bureau je travaille, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Au contrôle du sang et régulation des sorciers, tout de même !  
Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ? Insistai-je alors qu'on arrivait enfin au département du contrôle des sorciers.  
Blaise s'approcha de son bureau et attrapa un dossier qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un parchemin qu'il me tendit.  
\- Il faut que tu prennes en compte cet élément. D'un point de vu juridique c'est important.  
J'attrapai sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, le parchemin d'identité d'Astoria Greengrass. Voyant, que je ne réagissais toujours pas à sa lecture, Blaise pointa son doigt à un endroit précis.  
\- Sang-mêlé ? Lu-je. Mais je ne comprends pas, Astoria n'était pas une sang pure ?  
\- C'est ce que je croyais. Ce que tout le monde croyait... Les médicomages qui se sont occupés d'inspecter son corps, ont prélevé son sang pour des analyses de routine. Astoria était de sang mêlé.  
Blaise continua de parler, mais je n'écoutais plus. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait été tuée ! « T » ou un membre du Triangle du sang avait découvert la vérité sur elle ! Avait-elle été elle-même au courant de sa réelle condition ? Sûrement pas.  
\- Avant son décès, elle était bien répertoriée comme sang pur, n'est-ce pas ?  
Blaise hocha la tête.  
\- Ca veut donc dire que quelqu'un avait trafiqué son parchemin d'identité à sa naissance.  
\- Sûrement sa mère ou quelqu'un de sa famille, répondit Blaise. Avoir un sang-mêlé dans leur famille aurait vraiment été une honte à l'époque.  
\- Comment ça à l'époque ? Répliquai-je en fixant Blaise d'un oeil scrutateur.  
\- Eh bien, je veux dire que maintenant... après la guerre... Enfin, il n'y a plus autant d'histoire de sang qu'avant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de Greengrass ! M'exclamai-je en posant les pieds dans la chambre de Drago.  
Il était assis à la grande table et m'adressa un regard las.  
\- Hermione, on en a déjà parlé et...  
\- Non, je veux qu'on parle de son sang ! M'exclamai-je en déposant le double du parchemin d'identité de la concernée, sur la table face à lui. Regarde ! Insistai-je. Après son décès, il y a eu des analyses de faites et il s'est avéré qu'elle était en fait de sang-mêlé.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?! S'exclama Drago en attrapant le parchemin pour le lever sous la lampe du plafond.  
\- Son identité avait été dissimulée. Elle était de sang-mêlé ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que « T » l'a tué !  
\- Quel type de sang-mêlé ?  
La question de Drago me pris au dépourvu. Qu'entendait-il par là ?  
\- Elle était issue d'une mère au sang pur et d'un moldu ? Ou d'une mère au sang pur et un sorcier d'ascendance moldu ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, on s'en fiche !  
\- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur. L'enfant d'un sang pur et d'un sorcier d'ascendance moldu est exactement ce que cherche à faire le Triangle du sang, donc personne ne l'aurait tué pour être exactement ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle soit. En revanche, si sa mère l'a eu avec un moldu, cela change tout. Ca aurait été très mal vu vis-à-vis de l'organisation.  
Je l'observai en silence, attenant qu'il poursuive.  
\- Non cela ne change rien en fait... Enfin je veux dire... personne n'aurait pu savoir ça ! Je suis certain que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a été tuée. Personne n'aurait pu avoir connaissance de son vrai sang.  
\- Si son sang a été caché et changé sur son parchemin d'identité, c'est qu'il y avait forcément des personnes au courant ! Des personnes qui font peut-être partie du Triangle du sang. Peut-être même que « T » a le moyen de savoir toutes ces choses, insistai-je. Il est très puissant non ? Alors il aurait pu...  
\- Je vais me renseigner, me coupa Drago.  
\- Mais il faudrait qu'on...  
\- Je vais me renseigner, répéta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.  
Il plia le parchemin en deux, le déposa sur la table, bien en évidence et se tourna vers moi.  
\- Sinon, ça va toi ? Enfin ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Becker t'a vraiment dis toutes ces choses où tu m'as tendu une perche pour la deuxième phase de notre plan ?  
Je lui adressai un regard noir.  
\- Faire semblant de pleurer n'est donné qu'à une bonne comédienne, n'est-ce pas ? Finis-je par répondre.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- De toute façon, elle avait raison, poursuivis-je, le Triangle du sang me prend tout mon temps et mon énergie. Je suis déconcentrée depuis plusieurs semaines et si je ne me réveille pas, je vais finir par être virée.  
\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Elle ne peut pas te virer alors que tu es sur le point d'infiltrer ce pourquoi elle t'a demandé d'enquêter.  
\- Elle ne le sait pas, lui fis-je remarquer d'un air entendu.  
\- Ah non ! Hors de question qu'on la mette au courant.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas ?  
\- J'ai dis non.  
\- C'est quelqu'un de confiance. Elle est extrêmement intelligente et ...  
\- Ah t'écouter, il faudrait mettre tout le monde au courant ! D'abord Potter, maintenant Becker et après ? Hein ? Tu vas vouloir mettre la fille Weasley dans le secret ? C'est dangereux Hermione. Je sais que tu n'en auras pleinement conscience que lorsque tu seras au cœur de tout ça, mais s'il te plait fait moi confiance.  
\- Et si elle me vire.  
Drago leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.  
\- Il n'y a que si elle te vire que nous lui dirons tout, déclara-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail, tu es bien trop intelligente et douée pour que ce genre de chose t'arrive à toi. Mais il est hors de question que tu fasses en sorte que cela se produise, ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur moi. D'accord ? Tu n'entreprends rien pour te faire virer, sinon ça va très mal se passer.  
J'acquiesçai de mauvaise grâce et Drago se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'affaler sur l'un de ses canapés.  
\- Il va falloir que je demande à Blaise de m'apprendre le sort pour analyser le sang. Il devrait savoir faire lui.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux apprendre à faire ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il va falloir que je teste le sang de tous les membres du Triangle du sang. Il faut que je le fasse avant « T » pour épargner le plus de vies possibles. Ainsi, si je trouve quelqu'un qui a mentis, je le relâche dans la nature, très loin de l'Angleterre et je lui lance un sort d'amnésie.  
\- Et pourquoi il prendrait soudainement l'envie à « T » de tester les sangs s'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant ?  
\- Les nouvelles vont vite et on parle de « T » là. Il est toujours au courant de tout. Quelqu'un lui rapportera forcément la nouvelle concernant Astoria. Franchement ça me fatigue toutes histoires ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre de ma semaine !  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire dans la seconde, lui signalai-je. Tu peux t'en occuper la semaine prochaine.  
\- Non, si « T » apprend la nouvelle, il inspectera le sang rapidement. Il n'attendra pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Arrête un peu Drago...  
\- Je le sais parce que « T » et moi avons la même manière de fonctionner, répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un regard satisfait. Il est carré et concentré. Il agit rapidement.  
\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière, lui signalai-je avec sévérité.  
Drago laissa échapper un rire et me proposa d'un signe de tête de le rejoindre sur le canapé.  
\- Sinon, la phase deux a été bien enclenchée je crois. Blaise m'a remercié d'avoir été sympa avec toi. Si c'est revenu jusqu'à ses oreilles, ça veut dire que certains membres du Triangle du sang sont forcément au courant. C'est parfait, déclara-t-il d'un air enjoué.  
\- Tu te sens pas mal par rapport à ça ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de reproche. Tu dis de Blaise qu'il est ton meilleur ami et tu es là avec moi...  
\- Je te dis comment gérer ta vie privée Hermione ? Comment te comporter avec tes amis ? Non. Alors laisse-moi agir comme bon me semble, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.  
Je me retins de faire un commentaire et me concentrai sur le positif de la journée. J'allais bientôt intégrer le Triangle du sang. Il fallait que je me concentre là-dessus. C'était la seule chose réellement importante.


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'invitation au mariage

**Δ Chapitre 17 : L'invitation au mariage**

 **_Δ_**

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago avait de mignonnes attentions à mon égard au ministère et Ron commençaient enfin à se poser de réelles questions. J'espérais qu'il en était de même avec les membres du Triangle du Sang infiltrés. Néanmoins, la phase la plus dure allait commencer. C'était à moi à présent de jouer la comédie, à moi de montrer que l'attitude de Drago me plaisait, sans trop en faire, petit à petit. Evidemment, je comptais beaucoup sur l'animosité de Ron à l'égard de Drago pour alimenter les soupçons des autres.  
\- Vous savez qu'il a tenu la porte à Hermione toute à l'heure ! Lâcha Ron.  
Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient également joint à moi pour le déjeuner, levèrent le nez de leur assiette.  
\- Qui ? S'enquit ma meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Harry ne t'a rien dit ? Malefoy drague Hermione et ce, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.  
Je vis Harry lever les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible et j'allais avoir du pain sur la planche. Il fallait qu'il se rende lui aussi compte de l'attitude de Drago envers moi, tout en lui prouvant que je n'étais pas plus intéressée que ça. Il fallait que mes amis aussi voient l'évolution. J'aurais préféré garder ma relation avec Drago secrète et c'est vrai qu'elle était secrète, cependant, pour que les membres du Triangle du sang soient convaincus de ce que Drago et moi mettions en place, il fallait que je cède petit à petit à ses avances. Même si cette comédie me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise, c'était pour la bonne cause. C'était pour détruire le Triangle du sang de l'intérieur.  
\- Ne pas dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! Insista Ron face à mon manque de réaction.  
\- Si, j'ai remarqué, répliquai-je faussement agacée. Certains hommes sont polis et biens élevés, il faudra que tu t'y fasses.  
Ron manqua de s'étouffer.  
\- Je pense que Malefoy essaye de faire amende honorable, c'est tout, intervint Harry.  
\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Ron en arquant les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu.  
\- Il essaye de bien se comporter avec tout le monde. Et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de personnes comme toi, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard insistant à Ron, qu'il se force à respecter davantage les sorciers issus de parents moldus. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui prête de mauvaises intentions, comme ça a été le cas à l'époque de Poudlard.  
\- Exactement, confirmai-je.  
\- Attend Ron, tu crois que Malefoy drague Hermione ? S'enquit Ginny amusée.  
Il ne répondit pas et sa sœur explosa de rire.  
\- Non mais franchement, on parle de Malefoy là ! Surtout que...  
La phrase de Ginny resta en suspens et elle plongea son regard dans le mien, comme si elle attendait mon autorisation pour poursuivre. Mais l'autorisation de dire quoi au juste ?  
\- Surtout que ? Insista Harry.  
\- Eh bien Blaise lui a offert des fleurs et je pense que... Vous allez vous remettre ensemble non ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton mesuré, comme si elle essayait de ne pas trop montrer que cela lui plaisait.  
\- Blaise ne m'a pas offert de fleurs... répliquai-je surprise.  
Alors que j'allais lui demander de quoi elle me parlait, je me souvins soudain des fleurs en question. J'avais complètement oublié cette manœuvre de la part de Drago qui datait déjà du début de semaine. Nous qui pensions que ce geste était passé inaperçu, Ginny, elle, l'avait remarqué.  
\- Un soir, alors que j'attendais Harry dans le hall du ministère, je t'ai vu repartir avec un bouquet de fleur. Il ne venait pas de Blaise ? M'interrogea Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pas vraiment, non... répliquai-je faussement mal à l'aise.  
Les regards insistants de mes trois amis, m'incitèrent à poursuivre.  
\- Ca venait de Malefoy. Mais ne vous faites pas d'idées ! Ajoutai-je presque aussitôt. Je suis sûr que c'était pour me faire enrager ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Cette fois Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Attend là, par contre, c'est bizarre, dit-il.  
\- Et tu as gardé les fleurs ? Insista Ron choqué.  
\- Elles étaient belles. Qu'elles viennent de Malefoy ou d'un autre, n'est pas important. C'était des fleurs. Je n'allais tout de même pas les jeter !  
\- Moi aussi je les aurais gardées à sa place, fit Ginny en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça qui nous préoccupe, intervint Harry qui semblait enfin mordre à l'hameçon. Malefoy t'a offert des fleurs, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. Il y avait un mot avec ?  
\- Juste une petite carte avec son prénom et son nom. Mais ça se trouve ça ne venait même pas de lui. C'était peut-être juste une mauvaise blague.  
\- Moi, je pense sincèrement que Malefoy a le béguin pour Hermione, affirma Ron. Les fleurs ne sont qu'un des nombreux exemples.  
\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait expliquer certains agissements dans le passé, ajouta Ginny.  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle, mais je lui lançai aussitôt un regard entendu. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle balaya alors sa phrase d'un geste de la main et par chance, les garçons n'insistèrent pas plus. Faire en sorte que mes amis se rendent compte des étranges agissements de Drago envers moi, d'accord. C'était le but. Mais il n'était pas question qu'ils poussent la supposition trop loin, comme était en train de le faire Ginny.  
Nous ne reparlâmes plus de Drago de tout le repas et ce ne fut que lorsque nous quittâmes la table que Ginny me prit discrètement à part.  
\- C'est peut-être pour ça que Malefoy a essayé de te séparer de Blaise, parce que tu lui plaisais, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- N'en parle pas aux garçons s'il te plait...  
\- Donc tu penses que c'est ça toi aussi ?  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Il ne fallait pas mettre Drago en danger. Si les membres de l'organisation venaient à savoir ça, il serait peut-être torturé, voir tué... Après tout, il avait détruit un couple qui répondait à leurs principes.  
\- Je ne veux juste pas mettre ce genre d'idées dans la tête des garçons, poursuivis-je. Ils sont déjà suffisamment agaçants. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire du mal à Blaise avec ce genre de suppositions. Drago est son meilleur ami.  
Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me toisa pendant quelques secondes en silence avant de reprendre.  
\- Nous sommes seules là Hermione, alors dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? Tu es certaine qu'il n'essaye pas de...  
\- Je n'en sais rien... Je t'avoue que je trouve ses agissements bizarres.  
\- Ca se trouve, à force de vouloir te séparer de Blaise et de comploter contre toi, il a finit par se rendre compte que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un de super.  
Un sentiment de stupéfaction passa dans mes yeux, cependant cela ne dura qu'une seconde et Ginny ne s'aperçu de rien. Elle avait compris, elle avait tout compris, sans savoir jusqu'où j'étais allée de mon côté. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à coucher avec lui...

Lorsque je traversai le mur de la chambre de Drago, il était déjà là, affalé sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un être absent.  
\- Tout va bien ? Lui lançai-je en déposant mon sac sur une chaise.  
\- Je me suis engueulé avec Blaise.  
Je m'immobilisai, attendant la suite.  
\- Mes petites attentions à ton égard lui sont revenus aux oreilles.  
\- Nous devions nous y attendre. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça veut dire que c'est certainement arrivé aux oreilles de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Des personnes qui nous intéressent davantage.  
Il se redressa sur les coudes et me fixa, surpris.  
\- Désolée, ajoutai-je. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami.  
Cette fois, son regard se décomposa presque.  
\- Blaise est le cadet de mes soucis ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais je pensais que cela te ferait de la peine... Je pensais que...  
\- Notre mission est plus importante que le reste. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir de la peine, répondis-je. Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque.  
\- Si nous faisions semblant, je comprendrais ta réaction. Mais rien n'est vraiment faux, insista Drago. Tu es là, avec moi. Ca ne te fait rien ?  
\- Tu fais un transfert ou quoi ? M'enquis-je en m'avançant vers le lit. C'est toi qui a dû mal à gérer n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends... Blaise et moi n'aurions jamais finis ensemble, mais toi... Toi tu es en train de perdre ton meilleur ami.  
\- Blaise me pardonnera.  
\- Si une amie me faisait ça, je ne suis pas sûr que j'en serais capable, avouai-je.  
\- Nous sommes des mecs, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca passera, je le sais.  
\- Et si ça ne passe pas ?  
\- Tu en vaux la peine, répondit-il en se rallongeant totalement sur le lit.  
J'amorçai un pas en directement de la salle de bain, mais n'allai pas plus loin. Je me retournai au contraire en direction de Drago.  
\- Tu me testes n'est-ce pas ? M'enquis-je. Tu as parlé de Blaise pour ça ? Tu attends le moment où je craquerai ? Où je ne serais pas assez forte ? C'est ça ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Eh bien rassure-toi, je suis prête.  
Drago se redressa complètement et finit par sortir du lit. Il s'avança dans ma direction et s'arrêta à un mètre de moi.  
\- Alors parfait, répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Nous passâmes le week-end entier à échafauder ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous au travail et lorsque je posai les pieds dans le hall du ministère le lundi suivant, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Si tout se passait bien, j'intégrerais le Triangle du sang en fin de semaine.

La première étape de la semaine, concernait un déjeuner en tête à tête avec Drago et ce, aux yeux de tous. Il ne fallait cependant pas que ça paraisse trop facile. J'avais donc un grand rôle à jouer. Mon cœur battait encore à toute allure lorsque je passai la porte du bureau des Aurors. Comme prévu Drago y était, au même titre que d'autres sorciers, mais pas Ron ou Harry. Nous avions prévu notre coup. S'ils avaient été là, ils se seraient aussitôt interposés. Neville était donc le bon intermédiaire.  
\- Oh salut Neville, lui lançai-je avec bonne humeur en m'approchant de lui.  
\- Salut Hermione. Je peux t'aider ?  
\- Je cherche le dossier de Greengrass.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ca date déjà de plusieurs semaines... Tu en as encore besoin ? Il y a de nouveaux éléments ? S'enquit-il avec sérieux.  
\- Oh non, que de l'administratif. Rien de très palpitant.  
Une voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce.  
\- Ce que Granger ne te dit pas c'est qu'elle se sert de la mort de mon amie d'enfance pour se rapprocher de moi.  
Neville et moi nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Drago qui s'avançait dans notre direction d'un air satisfait.  
\- Oh bah oui, c'est sûrement ça, répliquai-je d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Je vois que le sujet de ma défunte amie t'amuse, fit-il d'un ton à présent plus sec.  
\- Non pas du tout, dis-je embrassée. J'ai juste besoin de récupérer quelques petites informations pour pouvoir classer ...  
\- On parle de la mort d'une sorcière, d'un être humain, me coupa-t-il. Et toi tu viens demander son dossier sans la moindre délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait de... T'es un vrai robot sans cœur en fait.  
\- Malefoy, je suis désolée si j'ai... Ce n'était pas voulu, je ne suis pas...  
Il soupira profondément, pendant que Neville assistait à notre conversation sans oser intervenir.  
\- Tu déjeunes avec moi à midi ?  
\- Pardon ? Répliquai-je en faisant mine de m'étrangler.  
\- Tu me dois bien ça, insista-t-il.  
Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Neville qui semblait se décomposer sur place.  
\- Non Malefoy, je ne vais pas déjeuner avec toi, répondis-je avec un air suffisant.  
\- Oh allez, je t'ai offert des fleurs, j'ai eu pleins de petites attentions à ton égard et...  
\- Quelques efforts ne suffisent pas à rattraper toutes nos années à Poudlard, le coupai-je.  
\- Pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier.  
\- Evidemment que des fleurs ou une porte tenue sont appréciés. Tout le monde apprécie ça. D'ailleurs, tout le monde est capable d'autant de gentillesse et cela ne mérite pas pour autant un déjeuner.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour le mériter ? S'enquit Drago en s'appuyant contre le mur, tout en me lançant un regard pénétrant.  
Je laissai échapper un petit rire embarrassée.  
\- Juste un déjeuné et tu verras que j'ai vraiment changé. Laisse-moi marquer de vrais points, insista-t-il.  
\- Non.  
\- Granger, tu sais que je vais te le demander chaque jour, de chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui ? Je t'aurais tellement lessivé que tu finiras par accepter. Alors autant le faire maintenant non ? Ce sera fait comme ça et je ne t'embêterai plus.  
\- Bon d'accord ! Cédai-je agacée.  
Malefoy feint la surprise. Neville, de son côté, semblait totalement sous le choc. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort.  
\- Mais c'est juste pour te prouver que tu ne parviendras pas à marquer le moindre point avec moi, ajoutai-je avec un petit air supérieur. Et après ce déjeuner tu me laisseras définitivement tranquille !  
Malefoy afficha un large sourire et je me retournai vers Neville.  
\- J'ai toujours besoin du dossier, lui lançai-je d'une voix douce.  
Drago passa entre nous d'un geste pressé, attrapa un dossier sur l'une des nombreuses étagères et revint vers moi pour me le tendre.  
\- Tu vois comme je suis efficace ? Me lança-t-il d'un air ravi.  
Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et sortit du bureau, me laissant seule avec Neville. Après quelques secondes de silence, celui-ci finit par ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Tu vas... vraiment déjeuner avec lui ?  
\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il arrête, oui.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque je rejoignis l'une des nombreuses salles où l'on pouvait déjeuner au ministère. Avec toute cette tension, mon cœur allait finir par lâcher. Peut-être que Drago avait raison depuis le début, peut-être que je n'étais pas assez forte pour supporter le poids du Triangle du Sang. Une main s'éleva parmi les dizaines de table pour attirer mon attention. C'était Drago, il me signalait sa présence. Il était assis seul à une table, un plat pour lui et un plat pour moi. Je m'avançai d'une démarche robotique jusqu'à lui et d'un élégant signe de tête il m'incita à m'asseoir. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes en silence et Drago finit par ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Ca va ? S'enquit-il.  
\- J'ai été comment tout à l'heure ?  
\- Tu as fais au mieux.  
\- J'étais si mauvaise que ça ? Demandai-je la mort dans l'âme.  
Il rit, amusé, mais se reprit rapidement.  
\- On sait tout les deux que tu n'es pas une bonne comédienne, mais c'était suffisamment bien pour ce gros niais de Lomdubat. Ne t'en fais pas.  
J'allais répliquer qu'il n'avait rien de niais, mais je sentis soudain quelque chose glisser lentement le long de ma cheville. Je me figeai et fixai Drago en fronçant les sourcils. C'était son pied ! Je m'écartai brusquement de son contact et lui adressai un regard sévère, ce qui le fit sourire.  
\- Arrête, lui intimai-je à voix basse.  
\- Arrête quoi ?  
Je lui adressai un regard entendu ce qui le fit rire.  
\- Personne ne nous voit, ça va, dit-il.  
\- Et si quelqu'un nous voyait au contraire ?  
Je tournai le regard dans diverses directions de la salle, mais Drago récupéra vite mon attention.  
\- Arrête de t'en faire Hermione. Tu as exactement l'attitude que tout le monde attend. C'est pour ça que tes réactions sont parfaites. Il ne faut pas que tu joues la comédie, tu es tellement plus convaincante au naturel. J'espère justement que tout le monde a vu la scène et plus précisément quand tu as brusquement retiré ta jambe. Ainsi, tout le monde voit que je te drague, mais que tu es encore réticente.  
\- Tu penses qu'on nous regarde ?  
\- La moitié des gens de la salle nous observe, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser. J'aurais voulu disparaitre sous terre.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Quand tu intègreras l'organisation, c'est ce que tout le monde va faire. Tu es Hermione Granger, ils vont tous halluciner en te voyant au château. Tu m'as dis que tu étais prête, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Oui je suis prête mais...  
\- Mais rien. Arrête des simagrées maintenant et mange.  
Je plongeai ma fourchette dans mon assiette pendant que Drago attrapait son verre d'eau pour en boire une gorgée, d'un air satisfait.  
\- Blaise est encore venu me voir aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.  
Je l'incitai à poursuivre d'un simple regard.  
\- Il est persuadé que j'essaye de te mettre le grappin dessus dans le seul but de prouver que je suis le meilleur.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il croit qu'une fois que je t'aurais, je te larguerais en beauté juste pour lui prouver que c'est MOI qui suis le meilleur. Que tu voulais de moi, mais pas moi. Enfin un truc dans le genre.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais il voit juste sur un point, ajouta Drago. Je suis le meilleur, mais il n'en est pas encore sûr à cent pour cent. Tu sais qu'il est pense encore que tu vas finir par te remettre avec lui ?  
\- Impossible, tranchai-je. Nous avons eu une discussion très claire à ce sujet.  
\- Tu n'as pas dû être assez précise alors, parce qu'il est convaincu que tu viendras au mariage de Potter avec lui.  
Je soupirai d'un air las.  
\- Je suis persuadé quand dans une ou deux semaines, il va te proposer que vous y alliez ensemble et tu sais ce qui pourrait être géniale ? Que tu dises oui.  
J'avais ma gorgée de travers et lançai à Drago un regard peu certain.  
\- Tu lui dis oui, et sans le prévenir, tu t'y rends avec moi !  
\- J'espère que tu plaisantes... Dis-je en roulant des yeux.  
\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué. Imagine ! Il va attendre je ne sais pas combien de temps sur votre lieu de rendez-vous, il finira par se rendre seul au mariage et il nous y verra tous les deux ! Ce serait hilarant !  
\- Non, ce serait tout sauf hilarant Drago. J'espère vraiment que c'est une blague là. C'est ton meilleur ami !  
\- Je me fiche que ce soit mon meilleur ami ! Si tu l'avais vu faire le malin ce matin... C'est juste pour rire Hermione, alors dit oui et on n'en parle plus.  
\- Hors de question. Et le sujet est clôt.  
\- Tu sais qu'on va te demander de faire des choses bien pires lorsque tu auras rejoins l'organisation ?  
\- On ne me demandera pas de faire des choses aussi puériles ! Franchement, je pensais que tu commençais à me connaître... Jamais je ne ferais une chose aussi méchante. J'ai déjà fais suffisamment de mal à Blaise, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.  
\- Ecoute Hermione, c'est simple. Soit tu fais ce que je te demande, sois tu ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi et tu peux dire adieu au Triangle du sang.  
\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? Que tu as échoué ? Répliquai-je d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Exactement. Je dirais que tu ne veux pas rejoindre l'organisation et tu connais le sort réservé à ceux qui sont au courant mais qui ne veulent pas nous rejoindre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix cassante.  
Le regard de Drago se plongea dans le mien avec une extrême froideur. J'avais dû mal à y croire, mais pourtant, il semblait plus que sincère. Je repoussai brusquement mon assiette devant moi et me levai de table. Il était redevenu le mauvais Drago, celui que je n'aimais pas, mais qui faisait malheureusement partie intégrante de lui. Il fallait que j'attende qu'il se calme, ce n'était pas la peine de converser avec lui dans ces conditions. Cependant, pourquoi cette histoire avec Blaise était-elle si important pour lui ? Etait-ce uniquement pour humilier son ami ou y avait-il autre chose ?  
\- Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.  
\- Je n'ai plus faim.  
\- Dépêche toi de te rasseoir, tout le monde nous regarde, insista-t-il avec dureté.  
\- Eh bien qu'ils regardent, lâchai-je avant de tourner les talons et d'abandonner Drago dans la salle.

Je fus énervée toute l'après-midi et les réflexions de Becker quant à mon mauvais travail, n'arrangèrent pas mon état. Néanmoins, je me rendis compte que le Triangle du sang était largement prioritaire pour moi, puisque c'était mon poste que je laissais de côté et pas l'organisation. Il en avait été de même quelques années auparavant, lorsque c'était ma 7ème année que j'avais abandonné au profit des horcruxes. C'était ce que j'étais. Je faisais passer le bien de la communauté sorcière avant mes propres aspirations. Cependant, j'avais toujours été parfaitement épaulée entre Harry et Ron, mais là... Avec Drago... Je lui faisais confiance, bien sûr, mais pouvais-je vraiment compter sur lui ? Pouvait-il réellement me soutenir ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas laissé son propre besoin de montrer à Blaise qu'il était meilleur que lui, passer avant le Triangle du sang ? Si. Drago avait peut-être changé, mais il restait tout de même assez égoïste.

Je ruminais encore des pensés à son sujet en traversant le couloir du ministère pour rejoindre le bureau du ministre de la magie, lorsque je tombai sur Blaise. Son expression passa par différents stades. D'abord la surprise, puis l'hésitation et enfin la résignation.  
\- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Très bien et toi ? Me forçai-je à répondre poliment.  
\- Oui.  
Il semblait hésitant, à en juger la manière dont il balançait son poids, d'un pied à l'autre.  
\- Tu sais que Potter se marie dans un moi et demi, commença-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
\- Il t'a invité ? Demandai-je surprise, en bonne comédienne.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin... Toi tu as été invité j'imagine ? Et je me demandais si... Je sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble... mais je trouve que, enfin si tu es d'accord...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'air mal à l'aise, mais je lui lançai néanmoins un regard encourageant.  
\- Ce serait bien qu'on y aille ensemble non ? Acheva-t-il comme si formuler la question à voix haute était douloureux pour lui.  
\- En ami ? Demandai-je.  
Il acquiesça vivement d'un signe de tête.  
\- Alors d'accord, ce sera avec plaisir.  
Il parut choqué quelques instants, mais finit par vite se reprendre. Il paraissait à présent si heureux que je m'en sentis mal à l'aise. Si j'avais dis oui, c'était uniquement contre Drago et pas pour Blaise... Etais-je aussi affreuse que lui pour mêler Blaise à ma revanche ? Non. Si j'avais dis oui, c'était aussi pour redorer l'image de Blaise. Donc c'était pour son bien ! Pourtant... je savais grâce à Drago, qu'il prévoyait de se remettre avec moi...  
\- On y va juste en ami Blaise, hein ? Je veux être sûr qu'on soit bien d'accord là-dessus, insistai-je alors.  
\- Oui Hermione, je te le promets.  
Et si son but était finalement de montrer à Drago que je le préférais encore ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas se remettre avec moi finalement. Ce serait en effet beaucoup mieux pour nous deux.

Lorsque le soir arriva, je ne parvins pas à sortir de mon bureau, même lorsque Becker partit, alors qu'il était déjà bien tard. Drago allait me tuer après ce que j'avais dis à Blaise et j'étais loin d'être prête à l'affronter. Et de toute façon, après ce qu'il avait osé me dire au déjeuner il était hors de question que je lui pardonne aussi rapidement. J'avais été trop stupide de ne pas m'être occupée de me trouver un nouveau logement. Je m'étais installée chez Drago comme une idiote, sans penser à ce genre de chose. Sans penser à nos éventuelles disputes. Je me plongeai alors dans tout mon travail en retard, me disant qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de dormir à l'hôtel ce soir.

Cependant, une heure plus tard, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Drago en personne. Il semblait fatigué et profondément agacé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je me suis inquiété ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant.  
Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et se posta face à mon bureau.  
\- J'ai dû travail, répliquai-je d'une voix sèche.  
Il fronça les sourcils et appuya ses mains sur mon bureau pour se pencher dans ma direction. J'eus un mouvement de recul et le toisai avec méfiance.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup retrouver l'Hermione intelligente.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Répliquai-je d'une voix aiguë.  
\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Insista-t-il. Au déjeuner, ce n'était pas réel. J'ai mentis pour te faire enrager. Bon d'accord, Blaise est persuadé qu'il ira bien au mariage avec toi, mais je ne comptais pas m'y rendre à sa place. C'était juste pour que tu t'énerves et que tu quittes la table. Si les gens avaient vu que c'était trop facile avec toi, aucun membres de l'organisation n'y aurait cru !  
\- Tu veux dire que...  
\- Non mais franchement Hermione ! Lâcha-t-il en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.  
Mon visage se décomposa et j'eus enfin ma réponse. Si j'avais accepté la proposition de Blaise c'était uniquement pour faire enrager Drago. Je m'en rendais à présent compte.  
\- Merde... marmonnai-je en fuyant son regard.  
\- Quoi ?  
Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de fixer le bois de mon bureau d'un air crispé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! HERMIONE ! S'écria-t-il en tapant des mains sur le bureau.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! Hein ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu voulais me faire enrager ?!  
\- Mais parce que tu es une catastrophe en termes de comédie ! Ca n'aurait jamais paru vrai si je t'avais mis au courant et tu le sais très bien !  
\- Je t'emmerde ! M'exclamai-je en me levant de ma chaise pour lui faire face.  
Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes en silence. Drago finit par retirer ses mains du bureau et s'éloigna quelque peu de moi.  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Insista-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
\- J'ai dis à Blaise que j'irais avec lui au mariage, répondis-je d'une voix à peine inaudible.  
Cependant, Drago saisit la totalité de ma phrase et je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.  
\- Non mais ce n'est pas possible... Tu les enchaînes Hermione... lâcha-t-il d'un air catastrophé. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Hein ? Tu as pensé à l'organisation ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
\- Je vais y réfléchir...  
\- Non Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu vas trouver une solution et très vite !  
\- Ce n'est pas en me criant dessus, que les idées vont fuser, lui signalai-je avec humeur.  
Drago soupira profondément et décrocha ma veste du porte manteau pour me la tendre.  
\- On rentre, on se couche et on trouve une solution avant demain matin. J'espère que tes rêves seront de bon conseil.  
Je voulus attraper ma veste, de mauvaise grâce, mais Drago ne la lâcha pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas plus mal finalement, lâcha-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague.  
Je l'observai sans comprendre.  
\- Je suis censé te charmer pour te faire intégrer l'organisation. Je suis censé être charismatique, pas te faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Si c'était le cas, je me ferais tuer pour avoir pris la décision sans « T ». Après tout, c'est lui qui désigne les couples. Donc, ce n'est pas plus mal que tout le monde voit que tu vas au mariage avec Blaise. Ca voudra dire que j'ai fais un très bon travail, sans aller trop loin pour te recruter.  
\- Ah ! Laissai-je échapper d'un air fier.  
\- Ouai, calme-toi hein, répliqua Drago en relâchant enfin ma veste. Tu n'avais pas pensé une seconde à cette possibilité. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui pense à tout et qui règle tout.  
Je m'abstins de faire le moindre commentaire, même si je mourrais d'envie de lui rabattre son clapet. Les choses avançaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait en fin de compte.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le château

**Δ Chapitre 18 : Le château**

J'eus à peine posé les pieds dans le hall du ministère le lendemain matin que je fus aspiré dans une nervosité étrange. Les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens semblaient beaucoup plus agités que d'habitude et le brouhaha était presque assourdissant. Je lançai un regard en coin à Drago qui avait transplané quelques mètres plus loin. Il fixait les passants en fronçant les sourcils. Lui aussi sentait qu'une étrange ambiance régnait dans tout le hall. Alors que j'allais enfin croiser son regard, on me tira par l'épaule pour me forcer à me retourner. C'était Stella Parmaid, l'adjointe du ministre de la magie.  
\- Par Merlin Mlle Granger ! Nous avons passé la nuit à essayer de vous joindre ! Aucun hibou n'est parvenu à vous délivrer la moindre lettre ! Vous vivez dans une prison ou quoi ?!  
\- Vous avez essayé de me joindre ? Répétai-je d'un air abasourdis. Au bout milieu de la nuit ? Mais...  
\- Le ministre de la magie nous attend, dépêchez-vous.  
Elle ne me laissa pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'elle s'élança à travers la foule. Je la suivis jusqu'à un ascenseur dans lequel je m'engouffrai à sa suite. Notre descente jusqu'au bureau de Shacklebolt se fit dans un silence de mort.  
Que se passait-il donc ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Parmaid, faisait-elle partie du Triangle du sang ? Prenait-elle la suite de Drago ? Cela aurait pu être possible, cependant... il se passait certainement autre chose. Quelque de plus grave, de plus important que mon recrutement.  
Parmaid, poussa la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie et nous entrâmes. Je m'immobilisai quelques instants, constant que nous étions loin d'être seules avec Shacklebolt, qui était assis à son bureau la mine sombre. Il y avait également, le chef des Aurors, le directeur du département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques, la directrice du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, le directeur des transports magiques... En fait, les directeurs de chaque département étaient là et soudain mon cœur loupa un battement. Je passai de nouveaux de visage en visage, mais Becker n'était définitivement pas là. Pourquoi était-elle la seule qui manquait à l'appel ?  
\- Où est Alicia Becker ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus tendue que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
Shacklebolt leva enfin les yeux vers moi et j'eus l'impression que je venais de poser la question interdite.  
\- Alicia Becker a été tuée dans la nuit à son domicile.  
\- QUOI ? M'écriai-je.  
\- J'ai mis toutes mes équipes sur le coup, intervint le chef des Aurors.  
\- Les miennes se concentrent uniquement sur son cas également, ajouta le directeur du département des mystères.  
\- Faut-il que je ferme tous les...  
\- SILENCE ! S'exclama Shacklebolt. Mlle Granger, approchez s'il vous plait.  
Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et il me désigna une lettre rouge à mon nom, posée sur son bureau. Une beuglante...  
\- Elle vient d'Alicia Becker, me signala-t-il.  
Becker avait-elle prévu de faire part de mon incompétence devant tout le monde ?  
\- Cette lettre a dû arriver sur mon bureau cette nuit. Il m'est impossible de la prendre. Seule vous, le pouvez visiblement, expliqua Shacklebolt.  
\- Je connais ce genre de sortilège, intervint la directrice du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. C'est en quelque sorte les dernières volontés d'un sorcier. Si nous écrivons une telle lettre, elle apparait à notre mort et seul sont destinataire peut l'ouvrir.  
\- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi en faire une beuglante ? Intervint le directeur des transports magiques.  
\- J'imagine que c'est pour que Mlle Granger ait l'information en même temps que nous autres. Pour être sûr qu'elle en ait connaissance.  
\- Donc il faut supposer que Becker savait ce qui allait lui arriver ? S'enquit le chef des Aurors.  
\- Je pense que oui, répondit Shacklebolt la mine déconfite.  
D'un signe de tête, il m'incita à ouvrir la lettre et je la décochai, les mains tremblantes.  
La lettre se transforma en une bouche et la voix de ma défunte chef s'éleva dans le grand bureau.

 _« Hermione Granger, forte de ses capacités, prendra ma relève dans un an. Un remplaçant prendra ma place durant cette période pour permettre à Mlle Granger de parfaire ses connaissances et sa maitrise de la justice magique. Elle en sans nulle l'une des sorcières les plus compétentes de sa génération »._

La dernière phrase de Becker fut à peine terminée, que l'enveloppe se découpa en plein de petits morceaux qui tombèrent mollement au sol, alors qu'un silence pesant s'insinuait dans toute la salle. Si je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde. Elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à me critiquer et me faire part de mon incompétence à tout bout de champs et voilà qu'à présent, elle me promettait son poste dans un an. Pourquoi ?...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit une voix.  
\- On met en place ce que Becker a suggéré.  
\- C'est une blague ? S'exclama le chef des Aurors. Mlle Granger n'est qu'une gamine qui sort tout juste de ses études et...  
\- Si Becker croyait en elle c'est que...  
\- Mais qui nous dit que Becker n'a pas écrit cette lettre sous la torture ! Insista le chef des Aurors, coupant la parole à Shacklebolt.  
\- C'est vrai que moi, j'ai attendu d'avoir quarante ans pour... intervint une nouvelle voix.  
\- SILENCE ! S'écria Shacklebolt visiblement à bout de nerf.  
Il se leva de sa chaise pour se hisser à la hauteur de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle.  
\- Je vais m'occuper de trouver une personne pour le poste de chef du magenmagot pour une durée d'un an et après, ce sera à Hermione Granger que reviendra le poste. La discussion est close.  
Tous les directeurs, sans exceptions, se tournèrent vers moi pour me jauger de leur regard le plus méprisable possible, mais je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui résonnait en boucle dans ma tête : la phrase du chef des Aurors. « Qui nous dit que Becker n'a pas écrit cette lettre sous le torture ». Et si c'était vraiment le cas ? Si l'un des membres du Triangle du sang avait décidé de me hisser à ce poste voyant que j'allais bientôt intégrer leur organisation ? C'était plus probable que le fait que Becker estime finalement mes capacités. Je ne méritais pas un tel poste. Je laissai échapper un rire totalement dénué d'humour. Becker n'aurait jamais chanté mes louages, pas après ces dernières semaines, c'était donc forcément une manœuvre de l'organisation. J'étais un imposteur qu'on nommait à un poste pour de mauvaises raisons. Je me sentais plus minable que jamais.

Alors que je rejoignais mon bureau d'un pas pressé, on me tira avec force à l'intérieur d'une salle. J'entendis la porte se fermer lourdement derrière moi, alors que je me démenais pour sortir ma baguette magique de ma robe.  
\- Calme-toi, c'est moi, fit Drago en prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu étais dans le bureau du ministre ?  
\- Becker a été tué.  
\- Je sais... je sais... Il va falloir que...  
\- C'est le Triangle du sang qui l'a tué ?  
Il me fixa quelque instant d'un air perdu, avant de reprendre son sérieux.  
\- Je pense, oui. Il faut absolument que tu fouilles ses affaires dans votre bureau, que tu fasses disparaitre tes recherches au sujet de l'organisation et...  
\- Quoi ? Marmonnai-je de peur d'avoir mal compris.  
\- Il faut que tout disparaisse avant que des membres du ministère ne mettent la main dessus ! S'ils trouvent des choses concernant l'organisation l'affaire éclatera au grand jour et...  
\- Et « T » deviendra plus cruel que jamais, terminai-je à sa place. La peur s'insinuera de nouveau dans la population sorcière et nous ne pourrons plus travailler en secret. Pire, le Triangle du sang, saura que je complote contre eux s'ils tombent sur mes propres affaires... Par Merlin ! Il faut vite que...  
Les mains de Drago quittèrent mon visage et je lui adressai un regard résigné avant de sortir de la salle en courant pour rejoindre mon bureau.

Une fois sur place, je me ruai vers mes propres à affaire pour récupérer les dossiers rouges. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'une de mes artères explose sous la tension. Je lançai un sort aux dossiers pour les rapetisser et les ranger à l'intérieur de mon sac. Ainsi, les preuves contre moi étaient déjà effacées. Je filai ensuite vers le bureau de Becker et ouvris un à un ses tiroirs et ses placards, pour essayer de mettre la main sur les dossiers rouges. J'en trouvai un que je rapetissai à son tour pour le joindre aux miens dans mon sac. Alors que je pensais avoir fait le tour de la question, un caret blanc attira mon attention, je l'ouvris et tombai sur un contenu pour le moins étrange. C'était des phrases écrites sous formes de tiret, les unes en dessous des autres. La plus part de ses tirets ne comportaient que des noms et prénoms, mais certains avaient des phrases plus longues.

 _Ne s'intéressent pas aux sang-mêlé_

 _Nom de l'organisation : Triangle du sang_

 _Masque blanc à l'effigie de leur groupe_

 _Prônent le mélange sang pur et sorcier issu de parents moldus_

 _Les bases du Triangle forment les sangs à mélanger et la pointe : le sang parfait_

 _Lieu de réunion secret_

Je lus les phrases en diagonale et reconnus plusieurs noms, comme Pansy Parkinson ou Drago Malefoy. Je rangeai cependant le carnet dans mon sac et retournai en hâte vers mon bureau. J'avais bien fait de ne pas m'éterniser, car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à peine quelques minutes plus tard sur trois sorciers appartenant à mon département, celui de la justice magique. Ils me saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Becker. Ils ouvrirent, comme je l'avais précédemment fait, ses tiroirs et ses placards pour jeter un œil à leurs contenus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Je peux peut-être vous aider, leur lançai-je.  
\- On cherche des indices, répondit une femme à l'allure sévère. Peut-être que Becker a noté des choses en lien avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Elle se sentait visiblement menacé et la connaissant, il est possible qu'elle ait laissé des indices.  
Je ne répondis rien et me concentrai sur mon travail. Ils ne trouveraient certainement rien d'intéressant, j'avais déjà tout pris. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Après une demi-heure d'inspection, ils finirent par sortir du bureau les bras ballants. L'un des sorciers se retourna cependant vers moi, juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte.  
\- M le ministre vous donne votre journée si vous le désirez.  
J'acquiesçai d'un faible signe de tête et la porte se referma sur les trois sorciers. Le bureau de Becker était sans dessus de dessous, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de ranger le désordre qu'ils avaient mis, ne serait-ce que par respect. Une larme coula lentement le long de ma joue et je ressortis le petit carnet blanc pour lire la seule phrase dont je n'avais pas encore pris connaissance.

 _Tu ne m'as pas parlé des lettres anonymes que tu as reçues... elles venaient pourtant de moi. Tu ne m'as pas totalement fait confiance et c'est une qualité indéniable. Tu mènes ta mission mieux que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Tu as laissé tout le monde à l'écart, même moi et pour ça, tu as ma confiance éternelle. Je t'ai poussé à bout ces dernières semaines pour te forcer à donner le meilleur de toi-même. Tu auras mon poste, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Méfies-toi de tout le monde et suis ton instinct._

Cette dernière phrase m'était expressément destinée et une nouvelle larme coula lentement le long de ma joue alors que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois. Drago se glissa discrètement dans la pièce et s'approcha de moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.  
\- Becker avait tout compris, elle savait tout, elle savait même pour moi. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé les lettres anonymes pour me parler du Triangle du sang... Elle m'a poussé à bout ces dernières semaines, juste pour me motiver et... Et elle est morte... Elle savait que le Triangle du sang, n'allait pas tarder à s'en prendre à elle...  
\- Comment ça elle savait tout ? Insista Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je lui désignai le carnet blanc que j'avais refermé et Drago avança sa main pour l'attraper. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur la couverture, il les retira vivement dans un cri de douleur.  
\- Elle l'a ensorcelé, grogna-t-il.  
\- Mais non pas du tout, fis-je en l'attrapant moi-même.  
\- J'imagine que toi seule peut le toucher.  
Je fixai le carnet avec haut le cœur. Elle était morte, mais pourtant, elle avait tout mis en oeuvre pour me léguer ce carnet et ses recherches. Elle était morte, mais voulait que je mène à bien ma mission et que je prenne le poste de chef du magenmagot. Elle était morte en me faisant une confiance aveugle et elle m'avait donné un an de répit. Elle m'avait donné un an pour détruire le Triangle du sang, avant de reprendre son poste. Je n'avais pas le droit de la décevoir.  
\- Je suis prête, déclarai-je d'un ton solennel.  
Drago ne réagit pas.  
\- Depuis le début je te dis que je le suis, mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment au fond. A présent je suis prête. Becker croyait en moi, croyait en ma capacité à anéantir le Triangle du sang et je le ferais. Je ne la décevrais pas. Si je dois adopter le rôle d'une personne cruelle, je le ferais. Si je dois torturer de malheureux sorciers dans le cadre de ma mission, je le ferais, ne serait-ce que pour que les autres membres de les tortures pas plus fort que je le ferais. Ma seule limite sera le meurtre. J'ai un an pour régler cette affaire et j'y arriverais. Nous y arriverons, insistai-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Drago.  
Il esquissa un sourire emplit de fierté et de satisfaction.  
\- Enfin... C'est ce que j'attendais de toi Hermione. Je t'emmène au château ce soir.

Il était tard, très tard, lorsque nous avançâmes sur la longue allée en gravier menant au fameux château. « T » devait vraiment être extrêmement puissant pour camoufler un tel bâtiment. Il devait également être sûr de ces capacités étant donné qu'un immense triangle en métal argenté surplombait le château, ce qui aurait fait office d'aveux si les sortilèges venaient à être contrés.  
\- Comment ça va se passer ? M'enquis-je.  
Ma voix n'était pas tremblante. Elle était au contraire résignée et concentrée.  
\- Je ne vais rien te dire. Je veux que tu agisses naturellement, que tu sois surprise si tu l'es vraiment. Agis normalement, mais ne montre pas que tu es effrayée ou indignée.  
\- Je ne serais ni effrayée, ni indignée.  
La main de Drago frôla la mienne et j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès.  
\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmura-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
Je ne répondis pas et Drago s'arrêta juste devant la grande porte. Il me lança un dernier regard, laissa échapper un profond soupire et poussa finalement la lourde porte en bois du château. Nous arrivâmes dans un immense hall vide. Un silence inquiétant y régnait également. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. L'ambiance était particulièrement froide même si la pièce était richement décorée.  
Nous traversâmes le hall d'entrée qui déboucha sur un couloir particulièrement large qui nous suivîmes. Nous passâmes devant une double porte ouverte sur une grande salle où enfin, je pus voir les premiers membres de l'organisation. Des murmures de discussions s'échappaient de la salle et Drago s'arrêta devant pour me laisser le loisir d'observer ce qu'il s'y passait. La salle en question ressemblait à un lieu de réception. De grandes tables rondes étaient parsemées ici et là, et de nombreux sorciers s'entretenaient entre eux par groupe de trois ou quatre, parfois plus.  
\- C'est la salle principale, commenta Drago. La fois où nous avons vu « T » c'était ici. C'est là qu'on prend nos repas ou qu'on se retrouve. Cela fait un peu office de salle commune et de grande salle, comme à Poudlard. Oui, c'est un peu les deux à la fois, dit-il d'un air songeur.  
D'un signe de tête, il m'incita à poursuivre notre route, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa soudain le bras.  
\- Hermione !  
C'était Denis Crivey. Il était là ! Vivant et en un seul morceau.  
\- Tu es avec nous ? Tu rejoins le Triangle du sang ? S'enquit-il comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à y croire.  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête.  
\- Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué.  
\- Parce que tu n'en étais pas totalement sûr ? Lui lança Drago d'un air menaçant.  
\- Si si bien sûr, répondit-il attifement d'un air effrayé.  
Je me rendis compte que l'intervention de Denis avait attiré l'attention sur Drago et moi, puisque plusieurs sorciers de la salle avaient tourné le regard dans notre direction. Je redressai quelque peu les épaules pour me donner une contenance et Drago me tira pas le bras pour me forcer à le suivre, abandonnant Denis.  
\- Tu vois à quel point tu étais importante pour « T », me chuchota Drago. Tu as la preuve que l'organisation a raison, notamment pour les sorciers issus de parent moldu qui sont encore septiques. Pour beaucoup tu es la voix de la sagesse, alors te voir ici... Les conforte dans leurs choix.  
Je ne répondis pas et continuai de suivre Drago. A chaque fois que nous passions devant une porte, que celle-ci soit ouverte ou non, il me faisait un bref résumé de ce qui s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait la plus part du temps de petits salons ou de salles d'entrainement.  
\- Là, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte en fer forgé, cela mène au sous sol. C'est là que les sorciers réticents sont emmenés. Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper. Je pense que c'est là que t'enverra « T ».  
\- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas réticente !  
\- Pour les convaincre et les former, précisa Drago. Tu es le symbole que l'organisation est juste, tu seras la meilleure pour ce poste.  
\- Qui s'en charge actuellement ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de personne attitré, cela dépend de la volonté de « T », répondit Drago en soupirant. Je déteste quand c'est moi qu'il envoie. Je n'ai aucune patience... Je pense que tu seras parfaite pour ça et de cette manière tu n'aurais à faire de mal à personne. J'espère vraiment que « T » t'y enverras.  
Je ne répondis pas et nous continuâmes à avancer. Nous débouchâmes sur une pièce totalement ronde. Au bout, se trouvait un couloir très mince, donc le pan du mur de droite était entièrement recouvert de miroir.  
\- La pièce au fond de ce couloir est la plus importante, déclara Drago. C'est par le biais de cette pièce que nous communiquons avec « T ». Il nous laisse des parchemins individuels pour nous donner ses ordres. Si tu as un message à lui faire parvenir, c'est également par ce biais.  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête, pendant que Drago se dirigeait vers l'escalier sur notre gauche.  
\- Là haut se sont les chambres. Il y a également plusieurs salons avec des bibliothèques.  
Je montai à sa suite, toujours en silence, essayant de m'imprégner de chaque détail. Les murs étaient décorés par de nombreux tableaux entre lesquels s'intercalaient des flammes particulièrement lumineuses enfermées derrières des parois en verres. J'étais presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de feudeymon. Nous empruntâmes ensuite un long couloir, avec de nombreuses portes et Drago s'arrêta devant l'une d'entres elle.  
\- C'est ta chambre, me signala-t-il.  
\- Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir fait ses preuves pour en avoir une ?  
\- « T » donne des chambres à ceux qu'il estime, mais aussi à ceux dont il se méfie.  
\- J'imagine que j'entre dans la deuxième catégorie ?  
\- Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tes preuves.  
\- Donc on ne va plus vivre dans ta chambre ? Demandai-je pour être sûr de bien comprendre.  
Ma question sembla lui plaire, car ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.  
\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux.  
\- Et comment je m'y prends ?  
\- Comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il ne faut pas que tu lances le sort dans le château. Ce serait trop risqué, on pourrait te surprendre. Lance-le dans ta chambre. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu choisisses un mot de passe pour le tableau de ta porte de chambre, ajouta-t-il.  
Je me plaçai face au tableau en question et réfléchis pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Objectif destruction, lâchai-je.  
\- Mot de passe enregistré, répondit le tableau en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Très poétique ton mot de passe, signala Drago amusé. Je dois descendre informer « T » de ta présence. Enfin, je suis presque certain qu'il est déjà au courant, puisqu'il est toujours au courant de tout, mais c'est la procédure.  
Drago m'adressa un dernier sourire encourageant et s'enfonça dans le couloir, me laissant totalement seule.

Ma chambre n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Drago. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup plus petite. Je n'avais par exemple pas de grande table ou de cuisine, ce qui induisait surement que j'allais devoir dîner en bas avec les autres membres du Triangle du sang. De toute façon, c'était préférable pour mon intégration. J'inspectai davantage les lieux. J'avais un grand lit collé à l'un des pans du mur et un petit canapé à l'opposé. J'ouvris l'une des portes qui menait aux toilettes, puis la deuxième qui renfermait une petite salle de bain, qui n'avait une fois de plus rien à voir avec celle de Drago. « T » devait l'estimer beaucoup plus que Drago l'imaginait pour avoir eu le droit de mériter une chambre pareille. Même si ma chambre était luxueuse, elle n'était comparée à celle de Drago.  
Après mon inspection des lieux, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit dans un profond soupire. J'y étais enfin, j'étais dans le château de l'organisation. J'étais sur place ! Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à savourer cette petite victoire. Certes j'avais une boule d'angoisse au fond de la gorge quant à mon propre sort, mais surtout, Becker était morte. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir douté d'elle. Si j'avais pu revenir en arrière... Si j'avais su avant... Je laissai échapper un nouveau soupire. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il fallait plutôt que j'honore sa mémoire.

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que Drago m'avait abandonné. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas déjà m'avoir oublié ! Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Rester dans ma chambre ? Sortir au contraire ? Je m'essayai sur le rebord de mon lit pour réfléchir. Si Drago Malefoy m'avait vraiment recruté, je n'aurais pas attendu sa permission pour sortir. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais prévu de me rejoindre. Le Drago de Poudlard m'aurait juste lâché devant la porte de ma chambre et abandonné à mon sort. Après tout, n'étais-je pas sensée agir comme si le Drago de Poudlard m'avait recruté ? Si ! Je me levai alors avec entrain et poussai la porte de ma chambre pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. J'eu à peine mis un pied dehors que je sentis aussitôt une présence.  
\- Granger, Granger... murmura une voix moqueuse.  
Théodore Nott se tenait négligemment appuyé contre le mur, près de ma porte.  
\- Si on m'avait dit que tu te retrouverais un jour ici...poursuivit-il en se rapprochant quelque peu de moi. C'est donc vrai, Granger a rejoint le Triangle du sang. Je croyais que Drago s'était vanté une fois de plus, mais il a vraiment réussit. Toute mes félicitations Granger, tu as rejoins le sommet.  
Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, ses propos me mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas s'il était sincère où s'il se moquait de moi.  
\- Eh Conor ! Viens-voir qui est là ! S'écria-t-il à quelqu'un qui était visiblement à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Je me retournai pour observer le garçon en question. Il avait une peau extrêmement blanche, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs ébène. Ce dernier nous jaugea pendant quelques instants, afin de finir par nous rejoindre. Il m'interrogea du regard et je compris que j'étais censée me présenter.  
\- Hermione Granger, le saluai-je alors le plus poliment possible.  
\- Conor Parmaid.  
\- Parmaid ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es de la famille de Stella Parmaid ?  
\- Bien vu ! S'exclama-t-il impressionné. C'est ma mère.  
Sa mère ?! Bon sang, mais les membres de l'organisation étaient vraiment infiltrés de partout... Sa mère était l'adjointe du ministre de la magie !  
\- Tes parents font partie des nôtres ?  
Il secoua la tête pour seule réponse.  
\- Et toi ? Demandai-je à Nott sur le ton de la conversation.  
Il sembla particulièrement amusé par ma question. Avais-je été trop indiscrète ?  
\- Aucun adulte n'a connaissance de notre organisation, me répondit finalement Conor. « T » ne veut pas d'idiots ayant été trop impliqués auprès de Voldemort ou se croyant supérieurs aux jeunes que nous sommes. « T » dit que nous sommes l'avenir, les adultes n'y ont pas leur place.  
J'avais un nouvel élément en ma possession, élément que Drago n'avait visiblement pas jugé intéressant de me transmettre. Si « T » n'aimait pas les adultes, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il n'en soit pas un, ce qui resserrait l'entonnoir de son identité.  
\- Drago n'a pas prit le temps de tout t'expliquer visiblement, ça ne m'étonne même pas, renchérit Nott en levant les yeux au ciel. Sinon...  
Il semblait à présent mal à l'aise et je l'incitai à poursuivre d'un regard timide.  
\- Sans rancune pour Poudlard ? Nous n'étions que des gamins stupides qui n'avaient pas compris la valeur de ton sang. Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu es issus de parent moldu ? Interrogea Conor Parmaid.  
\- Mais enfin, c'est Hermione Granger ! S'exclama Nott comme si son ami avait dit une absurdité. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?  
Le concerné paru mal à l'aise et ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain en grand.  
\- Hermine Granger ! La fidèle amie de Potter et l'adjointe de la chef du magenmagot ! Mais oui ! Il parait que tu es l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de notre génération !  
J'éprouvai un soudain élan de fierté et je pris alors conscience de l'engrenage de l'organisation. C'était si rare de se voir complimenter sur son sang pour les sorciers comme moi, que j'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi beaucoup avaient rejoint le Triangle du sang. Ils s'étaient enfin sentis acceptés, voire admirés.  
\- Tu descendais dîner ? Poursuivit Connor.  
\- Ouai, viens avec nous, enchaîna Nott.  
Les deux garçons s'élancèrent en direction du couloir et après un bref instant d'hésitation, je refermai la porte de ma chambre et les suivis. Etres avec eux était mieux que d'arriver seule pour le dîner, c'était certain. Surtout que Drago, n'avait toujours pas refait surface.  
Nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence et nous rejoignîmes la grande salle qui s'était bien rempli depuis que j'étais passée devant deux heures plus tôt.  
\- Il y a Daphné là-bas, signala Théodore.  
Nous le suivîmes en direction de la table et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Les deux garçons m'avaient gentiment accueilli, mais en serait-il de même pour la fille ? J'eus rapidement ma réponse, car lorsque je pris place sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle, elle me lança un sourire encourageant.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous présenter j'imagine ? Lança Théodore. Vous vous êtes déjà vues à Poudlard.  
Nous hochâmes toutes les deux la tête dans un même mouvement, alors que des elfes de maison commençaient à disposer des plats sur notre table. Je me remplis une assiette en silence pendant qu'une quatrième personne se joignait à nous. Il s'agissait d'une très belle fille aux cheveux blonds blés qui semblait être d'une extrême douceur.  
\- Ca t'arracherait la bouche de te présenter ? Lui lança Daphné sur un ton autoritaire.  
\- Hortense Fence, vint-deux ans, française, issus de parents moldus, très douée en botanique et en potion. Je travaille essentiellement dans le château pour créer des pièges à destination des éventuels intrus et je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Daphné, je t'emmerde. Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai ras le cul de travailler avec des incompétents. Qu'ils crèvent tous !  
\- Très élégante, comme d'habitude, lui lança Connor d'un air presque dégoûté.  
Encore une preuve que les premières impressions étaient souvent trompeuses. Le visage d'ange de la jeune fille contrastait étrangement avec son comportement. Elle ressemblait à une aristocrate française alors qu'elle s'exprimait comme une vraie charretière.  
\- Elle est toujours comme ça, ne fait pas attention, me signala Daphné à voix basse. Alors il parait que tu es pressenti pour reprendre le poste de Becker ? C'était bien elle la chef du magenmagot hein ?  
Ma gorge se resserra. La manière si désinvolte dont elle en parlait me brisait le cœur.  
\- Oui, dans un an normalement, répondis-je sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion négative.  
\- Ce serait vraiment super ça ! T'avoir à la tête du département serait un avantage indéniable, vous imaginez ! Lança-t-elle aux autres avec enthousiasme.  
\- C'est vrai, que cela arrangerait beaucoup nos affaires, répondit Connor.  
\- Eh, bien... fit une voix trainante derrière mon dos. Je vois qu'on ne m'attend pas pour dîner.  
\- On ne sait jamais quand tu es là ou quand tu n'es pas là, signala Théodore avec humeur. On ne va pas t'attendre tous les soirs jusqu'à point d'heure en espérant que tu te montres.  
\- Je suis Auror je te rappelle, excuse-moi de travailler dur, répondit Drago en tirant la chaise à côté de moi pour s'y asseoir. Vous avez fait connaissance ? Ajouta-t-il à ses amis en me désignant d'un bref signe de tête.  
\- On y travaille, répondit Daphné en souriant.  
\- Je viens de prévenir « T » de ton arrivée, fit Drago à mon attention. J'imagine qu'il te fera passer un mot dès ce soir. Il faut que tu penses à aller fréquemment dans la salle pour voir s'il n'a rien laissé à ton attention. Tant que tu n'as pas le tatouage sous le talon, il faut que tu sois au garde à vous.  
\- Comment ça au garde à vous ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Notre tatouage est évidemment un signe de ralliement, m'expliqua Daphné, mais c'est aussi une manière qu'à « T » de communiquer avec nous. Lorsqu'il dépose un message pour nous, une petite chaleur nous le signale.  
Cela me faisait étrangement penser aux pratiques de Voldemort avec la marque des ténèbres, cependant je ne fis aucune remarque à ce sujet.  
\- Pansy n'est pas là ? Demanda Drago en jetant un œil aux tables voisines.  
\- C'est de Pansy dont on parle, répondit Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est encore plus absente que toi. On ne sait jamais où elle est et ce qu'elle fait. J'en viens même à me demander si elle ne couche avec « T » !  
Hortense explosa de rire tandis que Daphné adressait à son ami un regard sévère.  
\- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?  
\- Ca va je rigole ! Et puis de toute façon on est entre nous. Mais franchement, je suis sûr que c'est la favorite de « T » ! C'est elle qui a toutes les missions les plus importantes.  
\- Et c'est aussi elle qui se met le plus en danger, lui répondit Daphné.  
\- Vous pensez que c'est elle qui s'est occupée de Becker ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Intervint Drago d'un ton cassant. Le principal c'est que la chef du magenmagot ait disparu de la circulation. Point barre.  
Ma gorge se noua de nouveau. Drago était froid et je savais qu'il le faisait pour le bien de sa couverture, mais l'entendre parler ainsi de Becker m'attristait terriblement. Elle avait été lâchement tuée et moi, j'étais en train de manger et de copiner avec ceux qui avaient précipité sa mort, ainsi que celle de beaucoup d'autres sorciers. Je sentis la main de Drago se glisser dans la mienne que j'avais laissé sur ma cuisse, à l'abri des regards et son geste me réconforta plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Cependant, il ne la laissa que quelques secondes et j'en ressentis un affreux manque.  
\- Il parait que « T » va bientôt former les couples, souffla Daphné à voix basse en se penchant vers le centre de la table.  
\- Déjà ? S'enquit Théodore. Je croyais que c'était prévu pour beaucoup plus tard.  
\- J'en ai juste entendu parler par Pansy.  
\- « T » doit vouloir qu'on mette en route la prochaine génération...  
Je vis Hortense faire une grimace et Drago se crisper. Théodore se tortilla sur lui-même pour passer la salle au peigne fin.  
\- Si vous aviez le choix, vous choisiriez qui ? Nous questionna-t-il.  
\- Moi je choisirai Denis Crivey, déclara Daphné sans la moindre hésitation.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Drago qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise.  
\- Il a l'air facile à vivre. On ne nous demande pas de tomber amoureux et de vivre ensemble. Le but c'est juste de former des paires pour mettre au monde des enfants. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'emmerderait pas lui au moins.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Théodore. Moi je pense que c'est toi que je choisirai, ajouta-t-il en riant à l'attention d'Hortense.  
\- Ferme-là tu veux ! Répliqua cette dernière. Tu me donnes la gerbe.  
\- Bah on moins on se connait.  
\- Justement, on se connait trop, insista-t-elle. Et toi Connor ?  
Sa réaction fut si rapide que je ne fus pas sûr que quiconque l'ait remarqué mis à part moi, mais le concerné me lança un bref regard, avant de se reprendre.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
\- Et toi ? Lança Théodore à Drago.  
Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et il se tourna lentement vers moi.  
\- Qu'en dis-tu Granger ?  
\- Hermione, elle s'appelle Hermione. « T » ne veut pas qu'on s'appelle par nos noms de famille, signala Daphné.  
Drago balaya son commentaire d'un mouvement de la main et plongea son regard dans le mien.  
\- Alors ? Ca te plairait ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy, répliquai-je d'un air suffisant. A ce stade de mon intégration je pense que je choisirais plutôt... Conor.  
Le visage du concerné se décomposa de surprise tandis que Daphné frappait dans ses mains d'un air véritablement amusé. Drago me fusilla quelques secondes du regard avant de se servir une part de tarte aux pommes que les elfes venaient d'apporter.

A la fin du repas, comme me l'avait suggéré Drago, j'entrepris de rejoindre la salle d'entretien de « T ». Ainsi, je longeai le long couloir, dont l'un des murs était entièrement recouvert de miroirs et arrivai face à une porte munit d'un tableau représentant un très vieil homme.  
\- Bonjour, le saluai-jen ne connaissant pas vraiment la marche à suivre.  
\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air suffisant.  
\- Je voudrais savoir si « T » a laissé un mot à mon attention.  
Le vieil homme me toisa de la tête au pied pendant plusieurs secondes qui furent particulièrement agaçantes, avant de finalement secouer la tête.  
\- Il n'y a rien pour moi ? Insistai-je. Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Vous pensez que je ne sais pas faire mon travail ? Répliqua-t-il avec humeur. Allez ouste !

Alors que je remontai les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si l'absence de mot de la part de « T » était normale. Après tout, Drago avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait que j'aille régulièrement y jeter un œil... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était attendu à ce que je reçoive une note. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il rien ? « T » avait-il découvert mes intentions ? Se méfiait-il de moi ? Mon cœur se souleva dangereusement.  
\- Objectif destruction, déclarai-je.  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je m'y engouffrai, toujours tourmentée par mes pensées. La porte se referma derrière moi et alors que je levai ma baguette pour allumer les bougies, Drago qui était déjà là, le fit à ma place. Il était confortablement installé sur mon canapé.  
\- N'oublie pas que je connais ton mot de passe, me signala-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Ca te dérange ?  
Je secouai la tête. Le voir dans ma chambre ne pouvait que me faire plaisir. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seule.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé avec les autres avant que je vous rejoigne ? Me questionna-t-il.  
\- Ils ont été très gentil. Peut-être trop... Je ne sais pas. Je peux leur faire confiance ? Qu'ont-ils dis quand je suis sortie de table ? Demandai-je à mon tour en prenant place à côté de lui sur le canapé.  
Drago me lança un regard amusé.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir s'ils t'apprécient vraiment ? Alors Hortense s'en fiche. De toute façon, elle se fiche de tout et passe ses journées à se plaindre. Théodore t'aime bien et il espère que tu lui as vraiment pardonné toutes nos années de Poudlard, Daphné m'a mis en garde et...  
\- En garde ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Nous avons tellement bien joué le jeu au ministère, qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que tu étais tombée sous mon charme. Donc Daphné m'a demandé de ne pas « jouer » avec toi. Elle ne veut pas que tu espères qu'on finisse tous les deux ensembles.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
\- Que tu étais très intelligente et que tu avais finalement compris mes intentions, mais que même sans moi, l'organisation t'intéressait.  
\- C'est gentil de ta part.  
\- De quoi ? Demanda Drago surpris.  
\- C'est gentil de ne pas me faire passer pour une idiote complètement folle de toi, qui n'a pas comprit qu'elle était manipulée depuis le début.  
Drago se contenta de sourire comme seule réponse.  
\- Et Conor ? Poursuivis-je. Il m'aime bien ?  
\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à la question. Il n'a rien dit de spéciale, ce qui en dit long sur le fait que tu lui plais.  
\- Alors toi aussi tu as remarqué l'étrange regard qu'il m'a lancé ? Je pensais avoir rêvé mais...  
\- Je suis très observateur, répliqua Drago. Et tu devais quand même être assez sûr de ce que tu avais vu puisque tu as dis que c'était avec lui que tu aimerais bien être en couple si tu avais le choix.  
Drago ne semblait pas énervé, mais au contraire, amusé.  
\- Tu lui plais et tu en as profité Hermione. C'est mal. Bon, pour l'instant tu ne lui plais que physiquement parce qu'il n'est pas encore en mesure de savoir à quel point du es exceptionnelle, mais ça viendra.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas répondre que je voulais être en couple avec toi. Il fallait bien que je choisisse quelqu'un, insistai-je.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione, m'assura Drago. J'ai adoré observer la réaction de Conor. Comme s'il pouvait une seconde, envisager la possibilité de t'avoir. Mais tu es à moi n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
Je ne répondis rien, avalant difficilement ma salive, complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux pénétrants.  
\- Tu es à moi et je suis à toi Hermione, poursuivit-il. Et je trouve ça tellement jouissif qu'on soit les seuls à en avoir conscience.  
Sans que je puisse me contrôler, j'approchai mon visage de celui de Drago, comme si je voulais me fondre dans son regard acier.  
\- Nous sommes coincés dans cet enfer, mais finalement, cet enfer, nous permet d'être si proches l'un de l'autre, murmura-t-il.  
Une intense chaleur se diffusa dans ton mon corps et j'approchai davantage mon visage de celui de Drago. Une de mes mains se posa sur son torse, mais il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Je fixai ses lèvres avec envie. Pourquoi m'en empêcher après tout ? Si j'avais refusé de m'approcher de lui pendant si longtemps, c'était parce que je savais qui si nous étions de nouveau proches, je ne pourrais plus considérer ça comme une erreur. Si je l'embrassais de nouveau, cela irait beaucoup plus loin cette fois-ci. Moi, Hermione Granger, j'avais envie d'embrasser Drago Malefoy. Si on m'avait dit ça à Poudlard... Si on m'avait dit ça lorsque Drago essayait de nuire à mon couple... A cet instant, j'aurais vraiment aimé que Drago prenne les devants et qu'il mette fin à l'écart entre nos deux corps, mais comme promis, il attendait que je l'y autorise. Pourtant, il y avait tout de même eu quelques petites gestes affectueux entre nous. Comme la fois où j'avais rapidement déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, ou comme ce soir, lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur la mienne durant le repas, pour me réconforter. Serions-nous un couple si je l'embrassais de nouveau ? Si nous couchions ensemble ce soir ? Après tout, nous ne faisions pas réellement partie du Triangle du sang. Une fois l'organisation anéantit, nous serions libres de faire tout ce que nous souhaitions... Mais n'était-ce pas jouer avec le feu, que de prendre le risque d'être avec Drago avant que tout ne soit terminé ?  
\- A quoi tu penses ? Murmura Drago qui me fixait toujours avec intensité.  
Je ne répondis pas et approchai lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Elles finirent par se toucher et nous nous embrassâmes lentement, comme si nous étions trop timides pour y mettre de l'intensité. Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et lorsque j'y exerçai une pression presque suppliante, les mains de Drago s'enroulèrent enfin autour de ma taille et il m'allongea sur le canapé.

Cette fois nous n'avions pas juste couché ensemble, nous avions fait l'amour. Ca avait été complètement différents des fois précédentes. Cela avait été doux et emplit d'affection, comme si nous nous étions découvert pour la première fois.  
Alors que j'étais toujours serrée contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, je ne parvins pas à rester totalement détendue.  
\- « T » ne m'a laissé aucun message, murmurai-je.  
J'entendis Drago soupirer.  
\- Tu ne peux pas juste profiter de cet instant en silence ? C'est dingue hein ! Tu ne peux pas lâcher prise deux secondes ?!  
\- Mais s'il se doute de quelque chose, s'il ne me fait pas confiance ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir !  
\- Il n'a pas non plus répondu à mon propre mot concernant ton arrivée. Il devait être occupé.  
\- Mais occupé à quoi ? Insistai-je. Tu penses qu'il fait quoi de ses journées, cloitré dans le château, dans une pièce secrète ? Franchement je me demande.  
\- Il doit comploter et échafauder des plans, répliqua Drago mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dis, pour ne pas perturber ta concentration au ministère, mais « T » a eu connaissance de l'histoire du sang d'Astoria.  
\- Et ?  
\- Il a effectué un contrôle de tous les sangs le week-end dernier. Heureusement, Astoria n'était qu'un cas à part. Il n'y a donc eu aucun mort.  
Drago resserra son étreinte autour de mon dos.  
\- Tout va bien se passer Hermione, j'en suis persuadé. Avec toi ici, je vais forcément remonter dans l'estime de « T » et nous serons beaucoup plus tranquilles. Au fait, reprit-il. La période de distance entre nous est terminée ? Je veux dire, définitivement ?  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est juste pour m'y préparer. J'ai veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir !  
\- Oui Drago, c'est terminé.  
Il ne répondit pas, mais je pouvais presque le sentir sourire de satisfaction.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La mission d'Hermione

**Δ Chapitre 19 : La mission d'Hermione  
**

Aujourd'hui avait été la pire journée de travail de toute ma vie. Kingsley n'avait pas encore choisi de nouveau chef du magenmagot et j'avais donc été toute seule dans le bureau. J'en regrettais presque le temps où Becker me faisait sans cesse des reproches quant à mon travail. Elle avait paru si sincère dans ces moments là... Alors qu'en fait, c'était dans le seul but de m'endurcir et de me motiver. Elle avait cru en ma volonté de fer alors que moi j'étais allée pleurer auprès d'Harry et Ron. J'avais été faible... Mais pour elle, je ne le serais plus jamais !  
D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas que je fasse la moindre erreur maintenant que j'avais rejoins l'organisation. Il fallait que je redevienne celle que j'avais toujours été. Il ne fallait plus que je me repose uniquement sur Drago. Il en allait à présent de ma vie et j'allais la reprendre en main, comme je le voulais. Drago n'avait plus autant son mot à dire qu'avant. J'étais autant en danger que lui à présent.

On frappa soudain à la porte de mon bureau et j'autorisai la personne à entrer, m'attendant à tout moment, à accueillir le nouveau chef du magenmagot. Cependant ce n'était pas lui et je restai totalement figée face à la personne que j'avais en face de moi. Daphné. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas l'accompagnait.  
\- Granger, me salua-t-elle avec froideur.  
Si elle employait ce ton avec moi c'était certainement que la fille à ses côtés ne faisait pas partie de l'organisation. Elle devait donc jouer le jeu et il fallait que j'en fasse de même. Je devais me comporter avec cette ancienne Serpentarde, comme je l'aurais fait auparavant.  
\- Je viens prendre tes mesures, ajouta-t-elle en se postant face à mon bureau.  
Face à mon manque de réaction, elle poursuivit.  
\- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant c'est moi qui confectionne les vêtements officiels du ministère. Et comme aucun chef du magenmagot n'a été désigné, je crains fort que cela soit à toi d'en assumer le rôle pour les prochains jours. Je dois donc prendre tes mesures pour ta nouvelle robe. Et ne pense que cela m'enchante, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aigu.  
Je la toisai d'un air suffisant et me levai finalement de ma chaise pour la laisser approcher.  
Elle claqua deux fois dans ses mains d'un geste impatient et la sorcière que je ne connaissais pas accouru à sa suite en lui tendant un sac ouvert. Daphné y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Kingsley et son arrivé sembla déstabiliser Daphné.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Elle vient prendre mes mesures, répondis-je. Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de nouveau chef du magenmagot ? Il doit bien y avoir des sorciers de qualifiés.  
Ma voix trahissait ma nervosité. Je ne voulais en effet en aucun cas être chef. Pas maintenant ! Je ne pouvais pas assumer un poste qui demandait autant de temps alors que je devais m'occuper de l'organisation.  
\- Prendre des mesures pour quoi exactement ? Demanda Kingsley à Daphné.  
\- Pour sa robe de chef du magenmagot, répondit-elle.  
\- Mlle Granger n'est pas encore chef du magenmagot et cela n'arrivera pas avant un an.  
\- Alors pourrais-je savoir pourquoi on me fait venir pour rien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suffisant. J'ai du travail vous savez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
\- Qui vous a demandé de venir ? Insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre qui disait que cette commande était prioritaire !  
\- Il y a dû avoir une erreur, j'en suis désolé. Mlle Granger, ajouta-t-il en se tournant dans ma direction. Vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions.  
\- Quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Ce n'est pas définitif, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Le bureau de la justice magique est juste fermé le temps qu'on trouve un remplaçant à Mme Becker. Vous serez averti dès que ce sera chose faites. Mes dames, nous salua-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.  
Daphné poussa un juron et ordonna à son assistante de sortir du bureau, d'un geste impérieux de la main. Lorsque nous fûmes seules, elle me lança un regard sévère.  
\- Il fallait absolument que je trouve un prétexte pour venir te voir. Prendre tes mesures était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour justifier ma présence ici. Un mot à ton attention t'attend depuis ce matin. Il faut tout le temps que tu aille vérifier si « T » t'a écris quelque chose ou non. Tout le temps ! Insista-t-elle. Que tu te fasses punir ou tuer, c'est ton problème. Tu gères ton arrivée dans l'organisation comme tu veux. Mais si tu échoues, Drago échouera aussi. « T » l'en tiendra pour responsable. Alors dépêche-toi de retourner au château !  
Mon visage se décomposa. J'avais oublié. J'avais complètement oublié d'aller dans la salle de transmission avant de me rendre au ministère.  
\- Bouge-toi Granger, euh Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais encore en train de me maudire pour mon oubli quand j'entrai dans ma chambre pour déposer mon sac, afin de rapidement rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et la salle de transmission. Cependant, mon regard se posa sur une grande boite blanche posée sur mon lit. Il n'y avait pas le moindre mot avec. Etait-ce un cadeau de Drago ? Je retirai le couvercle intriguée. La première chose que je vis fut du papier de soie blanc. C'était les vêtements qui étaient habituellement si bien emballés. Cependant, lorsque je défis le papier, je tombai sur tout à fait autre chose. Ce n'était pas un cadeau de la part de Drago. C'était le masque blanc du Triangle du sang. Mon masque blanc. Je l'attrapai entre mes mains pour l'observer de plus près, le cœur battant. Il était plutôt lourd et je n'aurais su déterminer en quelle matière il était fait. Je m'avançai jusqu'au miroir de plein pied de mon armoire et portai le masque à mon visage. Il s'encra automatiquement à ma peau comme s'il avait spécialement été fait pour moi. Le masque suivit parfaitement le contour de ma mâchoire, s'imbriquant totalement au relief de mon nez. Il était ensorcelé. Je remarquai également qu'il ne semblait plus rien peser et qu'il tenait parfaitement en place. J'étais certaine de pouvoir courir pendant des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre. Je pris un peu plus de temps pour me contempler. Je me trouvais effrayante. Ou peut-être était-ce uniquement dû au symbole de ce que représentait ce masque : le Triangle du sang. Lorsque je reportai mes mains à mon visage, le masque se détacha sans la moindre difficulté. Je devais bien accorder à « T » que c'était très bien fait. Ce qui m'intriguait cependant c'était le choix de la couleur blanche. Le blanc symbolisait la paix, la pureté... Tout l'inverse d'une telle organisation. Les adeptes de la magie noire où tous les cruels personnages de ce monde avaient toujours opté pour le noir où des couleurs sombres, mais là... A moins que « T » ne se considère réellement pas comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourtant n'importe quel mage noir avait toujours été persuadé de servir la bonne cause... Alors pourquoi le blanc ? Le blanc avait-il une signification ou étais-je en train de me poser des questions pour rien ? Mes yeux s'égarèrent à l'horloge murale de ma chambre et je reposai le masque pour descendre. J'avais déjà perdu suffisamment de temps et il fallait absolument que je prenne connaissance du mot que m'avait laissé « T ».

Quand j'entrai enfin dans la salle de transmission. La pièce était assez vaste. Deux canapés en cuir se faisaient face, avec en leur centre une longue table basse. Un large buffet en bois de noyer recouvrait un pan entier du mur. Je vis que plusieurs parchemins roulés y avaient été déposés. Sur chacun d'eux était inscrit un prénom. Je trouvai rapidement le mien et l'ouvris le cœur battant.

 _« J'avais véritablement hâte de te rencontrer Hermione Granger »_

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de ma gorge. « Me rencontrer » tient donc. « T » ne me rencontrait pas, il laissait simplement un mot à mon attention. D'ailleurs, il ne rencontrait jamais personne et...  
\- Le mot n'avait pas pour objectif d'être drôle, déclara une voix métallique.  
Mon cœur loupa un battement et je me retournai en levant ma baguette face à moi. Il était là. « T » était là.  
Il était vêtu d'une grande robe noire, le recouvrant totalement. Je savais que c'était lui, parce que Drago m'avait explicitement expliqué la différence entre son masque et ceux des autres. Le sien comportait des triangles noirs à la place des yeux. Je constatai également qu'il n'avait pas la moindre parcelle de peau visible. Il portait en effet des gants noirs, tandis qu'un grand col remontait jusqu'à la base de son masque. « T » n'avait pas lésiné sur la manière de conserver son identité secrète. Il n'avait pas seulement dissimulé sa voix grâce à un sort, on ne pouvait même pas voir la couleur de sa peau. Mais le plus déstabilisant était de le voir posté face à moi, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il regardait, ses yeux étant cachés derrière ce masque. J'aurais voulu garder ma baguette bien en main, pour me défendre, mais je savais que si je conservais ma posture, c'était mauvais pour moi. J'avais rejoins le Triangle du sang, je n'étais donc pas sensée me méfier de l'organisation ou de son chef. Je n'étais pas sensée le défier. J'abaissai alors mon arme, le cœur battant, allant même jusqu'à la poser sur le meuble derrière moi, prouvant ainsi à « T » que je ne comptais rien faire d'idiot. Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ? Après tout, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant qu'il fasse une apparition publique dans la grande salle et cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Fois dont Drago m'avait parlé. Il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de rencontrer ses nouveaux adhérents. Alors pourquoi moi ? Je tentai de respirer calmement pour dissimuler mon appréhension. Se méfiait-il de moi ? Sans aucun doute, mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à me rencontrer ? Lorsqu'il s'était méfié de Drago il l'avait mis à l'épreuve. Pourquoi était-ce différent pour moi ?  
\- Quand j'ai donné la mission à Drago de te recruter, c'était dans le but qu'il échoue, déclara « T » brisant l'intense silence de la pièce. Mais pourtant tu es là.  
Il me tutoyait et il ne pouvait y avoir que deux raisons à cela. Soit, il me prenait de haut, comme tout chef le faisait souvent, soit il avait mon âge, comme je l'en avais déjà soupçonné.  
Il bougea enfin et s'avança dans ma direction d'une démarche particulièrement fluide, comme s'il flottait. Il se rapprocha encore de moi et je tentai de masquer mon trouble. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je parle où que je le laisse poursuivre. Il me contourna et posa sa main gantée sur ma baguette magique. Mon estomac se souleva.  
\- 27,30 centimètres, bois de vigne avec du ventricule de dragon, c'est bien ça ? S'enquit-il en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête d'un air peu certain. Aucun sorcier n'aimait qu'on touche à sa baguette et j'étais certaine que cela l'amusait beaucoup de me torturer ainsi, mais au moins, j'en savais déjà un peu plus sur lui. Il s'y connaissait particulièrement bien en baguette. Il s'écarta finalement quelque peu de moi, ma baguette toujours dans sa main. Je n'avais aucune possibilité de me défendre, il le savait et je le savais.  
\- Comme je le disais, je pensais que Drago échouerait et que je pourrais le tuer, déclara-t-il.  
Sa voix avait beau avoir été transformée, l'intonation y était toujours présente, ainsi que certaine nuances d'aigu et de grave. Là, sa voix était dure. Il ne plaisantait visiblement pas.  
\- Mais tu es là et je ne peux que l'en féliciter. Il n'est pas l'incapable que j'imaginais. Cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi toi tu es là.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce genre de question, je m'y étais même plus que préparée. Mais à aucun moment je ne m'étais imaginée que ce serait « T » lui-même qui me les poserait. Drago non plus, sinon il m'y aurait préparé.  
Il posa son avant bras le long meuble et je reculai d'un pas malgré moi. « T » était particulièrement imposant. Pas par sa taille ou sa corpulence qui étaient toutes deux communes, mais par sa seule présence. Il semblait aussi dangereux que mystérieux.  
\- Je t'écoute, insista-t-il. Je peine à croire qu'Hermione Granger, défenseuse du monde entier soit là, au sein de notre organisation.  
« T » me testait, il fallait donc que je la joue fine et que je ne mette pas totalement de côté celle que j'étais vraiment.  
\- Je crois en l'idéologie du Triangle du sang, déclarai-je alors avec sérieux. J'y crois véritablement. J'en ai eu la preuve avec Harry Potter. Les vrais sang-mêlé sont l'avenir de notre population. Je pense aussi que les sorciers tels que moi, issus de parents moldus, ont longtemps été mis de côté, parce qu'au fond, la population magique savait ce qui coulait en nous. Je suis donc totalement pour la mixité, cela ne fera de nous que de meilleurs sorciers. Sur le plan magique mais également sur le plan intérieur.  
C'était particulièrement déstabilisant de ne pas voir les réactions de « T » face à ce que je disais. Je ne pouvais pas détecter un haussement de sourcil ou tout autre signe qui aurait pu m'indiquer si j'étais sur la bonne voie ou pas, à cause de son masque. J'avançais véritablement à l'aveugle, sans savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce que je disais.  
\- Néanmoins, je pense que la violence n'est pas nécessaire.  
Cette fois, je vis sa main bouger quelque peu. Soit je l'énervais, soit, comme je l'espérais, il prenait confiance. Dire que j'étais contre la violence était mon essence même. La nier m'aurait aussitôt condamnée. L'Hermione que j'étais n'aurait jamais pu accepter de tels traitements. J'étais certaine qu'il le savait.  
\- Avec une approche quelque peut revue, nous n'aurions pas à tuer qui que ce soit. Nous ne pouvons pas forcer tout le monde à être d'accord avec nous. Je ne remets pas en cause vos techniques, puisque je suis moi-même là, convaincue que ce que fait le Triangle du sang a de l'avenir. Vous avez réussi avec moi, mais cela n'a pas été le cas avec tout le monde. Se balader dans les rues avec des masques blancs ne fait qu'alimenter la crainte à l'encontre de l'organisation. Ce n'est à mon sens pas l'image qu'il faut donner.  
Nouveau mouvement de la main de « T ». Etais-je en train d'aller trop loin dans ma stratégie ? Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas revenir sur mes propos, il fallait donc que je poursuive.  
\- Il faut donner une bonne image de l'organisation que ce soit à l'extérieur de ces murs où en leur sein. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons améliorer tout ça, ce qui nous ferait considérablement gagner du terrain dans l'opinion publique.  
« T » retira brusquement sa bras du meuble et j'eu un pas de recul, effrayée.  
\- Dans l'opinion publique ? Répéta-t-il de sa voix métallique. J'imagine que tu es au courant que l'organisation est secrète ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, mais elle ne le sera pas éternellement. C'est le but ultime non ?... Les sorciers doivent avoir confiance en l'organisation pour pouvoir y adhérer. Il faut améliorer l'image du Triangle du sang, à commencer par les membres déjà recrutés.  
Je marquai un court instant d'hésitation, avant de poursuivre.  
\- Je suis complètement pour la mixité comme je vous l'ai dit, mais par exemple, laissez le choix aux sorciers de s'unir avec qui bon leur semble. Laissez les sangs-purs choisir parmi les sorciers issus de parents moldus. Un bon chef sait donner du leste, sait récompenser ses équipes. Ne rien leur donner pourrait conduire, dans le pire des scénarios, à une rébellion de leurs parts. Il faut renforcer le Triangle du sang si nous voulons qu'il pérennise ses activités et prenne de l'ampleur.  
\- Tu es particulièrement prétentieuse Hermione Granger, siffla la voix métallique. A peine arrivée, que tu veux déjà tout réorganiser à ta manière.  
\- Ce sont simplement des suggestions, dis-je d'une voix mesurée. C'est plus facile de faire des suggestions, étant donné que vous avez déjà fait tout le gros du travail. Je pense juste qu'on peut améliorer certains points et que...  
\- Prétentieuse... me coupa-t-il. Alors que tu es totalement désarmée.  
Je le vis jouer avec ma baguette entre ses doigts et je sentis mon estomac se contracter. J'avais peur, vraiment peur. Je n'avais pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais là, j'étais complètement à sa merci, à la merci de sa folie. Car il ne pouvait être que fou pour avoir eu l'idée d'une telle organisation.  
\- Tu as une chambre ici car je compte te surveiller de très près Hermione et pas parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important ou de confiance. Ca, l'avenir nous le dira. Je veux ton rapport dans une semaine.  
\- Mon rapport ? Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Oui, je veux toutes tes suggestions. Je veux tout noir sur blanc et en détail.  
Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre que « T » glissa à travers le sol, laissant ma baguette au sol. Il était passé à travers le parquet ! Je récupérai ma baguette et rejoignis le canapé le plus proche pour m'y laisser tomber. Avais-je réussi l'entrevue ? Certainement puisque j'étais encore vivante. « T » comptait-il vraiment prendre en considération mes suggestions ou avait-il un autre but ? C'était à peine croyable... Il avait raison, je m'étais montrée très prétentieuse, mais cela avait ressemblé à la vrai Hermione. Tout autre comportement m'aurait certainement mené à ma perte.

Il fallait que je m'y mette aussitôt. N'ayant plus de travail au ministère pour le moment, c'était l'occasion de m'investir au sein du Triangle du sang. C'était également l'occasion de rendre l'organisation moins cruelle et sauver le plus de vies possible. C'était mon objectif premier avant de découvrir qui était réellement « T ». Il fallait que je réduise l'impact de leurs actes ignobles ! Par Merlin Drago n'allait pas en revenir... J'étais particulièrement fière de moi, je devais bien l'avouer. Néanmoins, « T » avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance pour l'instant, il fallait donc que je fasse disparaitre cette méfiance à mon égard, même si pour cela, il fallait également que je lui donne des idées pour améliorer l'impact de son organisation.

Lorsque je poussai la porte de la salle de transmission pour en sortir, je tombai nez à nez avec Hortense, qui était appuyée contre le mur, entre deux tableaux, d'un air profondément agacé.  
\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique le principe ? Me lança-t-elle avec humeur en se redressant. On entre, on prend ou on dépose un mot et on sort. Tu es restée vingt minutes ! Je n'ai pas que ça foutre, je travaille moi !  
\- Je prends le temps qu'il me faut et si cela ne te convient pas, rien ne t'empêche de le signaler à « T » ! Répliquai-je avant de la dépasser et de m'enfoncer dans le long couloir.  
Certes je m'étais comportée d'une façon aussi puérile qu'elle, mais il n'était pas question de commencer à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il fallait que je m'impose. A la fin du couloir, je tombai sur Conor qui m'adressait un regard interrogateur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore la mégère ? S'enquit-il en regardant Hortense refermer rageusement la porte de la salle derrière elle.  
Alors que j'allais lui répondre, des éclats de voix retentirent. Conor et moi nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement et nous avançâmes d'un pas rapide en direction du hall d'entrée, dont semblaient provenir les voix qui vociféraient.  
\- SI TU ME REFAIS UN COUP PAREIL JE TE TUE !  
Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Drago et accélérai le pas.  
\- AH OUAI ? ET BIEN VAS-Y ! JE T'ATTENDS !  
Lorsque nous débouchâmes dans le hall, nous nous retrouvâmes face à Daphné et Drago qui était couvert de sang de la tête au pied. Ils se menaçaient de leurs baguettes et je voulus me précipiter vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien, mais me retins de justesse. Je n'étais pas censée être aussi proche de lui, surtout pas en public. Et puis il ne devait pas être si mal en point que ça pour parvenir à hurler de la sorte.  
\- TU NE POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! Hurla Drago en agitant dangereusement sa baguette dans sa direction.  
\- JE DEVAIS AGIR ET LA TUER ! SI J'AVAIS ATTENDU, ELLE AURAIT PARLE ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! C'EST TOI QUI ETAIT DANS MES PATES !  
\- Experlliamus ! S'exclama soudain quelqu'un parmi la petite foule qui s'était regroupé autour d'eux.  
Les baguettes de Drago et Daphné s'envolèrent aussitôt.  
Je crus que les yeux de Drago allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Ses poings se crispèrent, mais il se força à respirer un grand coup.  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis Auror Daphné, c'est mon travail, ma tâche, c'est ce que j'apporte au Triangle du sang, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Tu étais censée me laisser faire.  
Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi effrayant qu'à cet instant. Son calme apparent était glaçant.  
\- J'étais en patrouille, reprit-il. Que voulais-tu que je fasse hein ? Que j'immobilise tous ceux qui étaient avec moi ? Tu as faillit griller ma couverture et devant Potter ! Le seul qui me fait à peut près confiance.  
\- Si les gens ne te font pas confiance c'est peut-être parce que tu es très mauvais comédien, signala Daphné dans un reniflement dédaigneux.  
Drago se jeta soudain violement sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Conor se précipita à leur suite pour attraper Drago qui enserrait la gorge de Daphné, l'empêchant de respirer.  
\- Drago arrête ! C'est Daphné arrête ! Fit-il en vain.  
\- Drago ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour.  
\- LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE LES LAISSE TE TUER ! JE TE JURE ! Hurla-t-il sans faire attention à Conor qui essayait de l'écarter.  
\- STUPEFIX !  
Drago valdingua à l'autre bout du hall et je me retournai vers Pansy qui venait de faire son entrée, baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction. Drago se releva rageusement du sol et chercha du regard celui ou celle qui avait osé lui lancer un sort. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sévère de Pansy, il sembla particulièrement agacé.  
\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle... siffla-t-il avec rage.  
\- Ca suffit maintenant, arrête Drago... dit-t-elle. C'est ton sang ?  
\- Non, celui de Gwen Koch que Daphné a fait exploser juste devant moi.  
Le regard de Pansy passa de Daphné à lui pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Qui fait le rapport à « T » ? S'enquit-elle.  
\- Moi ! S'exclama Daphné en se relevant douloureusement du sol.  
Drago explosa d'un rire fou.  
\- Drago ! Gronda Pansy.  
\- Vas-y, lâcha-t-il à Daphné d'un ton moqueur. Va faire ton petit rapport, enfonce-moi bien, tu verras que je serais toujours là demain ! « T » a trop besoin de moi. Regarde ce que je lui ai rapporté, fit-il en me désignant soudain du doigt. Hermione Granger ! J'ai ramené Hermione Granger ! QUI PEUT FAIRE MIEUX ? HEIN ? Hurla-t-il à l'attention de tous les intéressés présents en tournant sur lui-même pour capter le regard de chacun.  
Pansy récupéra les baguettes de ses deux amis, tendit à Daphné la sienne et s'approcha de moi pour me donner celle de Drago.  
\- Daphné, tu vas aller faire ton rapport pendant que c'est encore frais. Ne rapporte que les faits, tu as bien compris ? Insista-t-elle. Drago, tu vas monter avec Hermione.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou !  
\- Tu montes avec elle, un point c'est tout.  
Je lançai à Drago un regard encourageant, mais il me gratifia, de son côté, d'un regard noir.

L'eau de la douche de Drago coulait déjà depuis un bon moment. Estimant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, je lui avais laissé l'intimité nécessaire en allant m'asseoir à la table près de son bar. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Une innocente avait été tuée juste devant lui. Non avait explosée devant lui plus précisément. Qui n'aurait pas été dans un tel état de choc après ça ? Qui n'aurait pas été complètement perturbé ? Cependant, j'avais terriblement peur pour lui. Qu'allait dire Daphné dans son rapport à « T » ? Drago n'en avait pas conscience, mais « T » ne l'avait absolument pas dans ses petits papiers. Après tout, il avait donné comme mission à Drago de me recruter, dans le seul but qu'il échoue. Et si le scandale de Drago donnait à « T » l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui ? Mon estomac se contracta à cette idée. Dans quoi m'étais embarquée... Je sentis soudain des lèvres chaudes se déposer dans mon cou. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que l'eau avait cessé de couler. Drago intensifia ses baisers, ce qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas en état pour ça. Une fille était morte violement devant lui. Je me levai alors brusquement de ma chaise pour lui faire face.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il d'un regard pénétrant.  
\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répliquai-je mal à l'aise.  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa fermement par la taille.  
\- Drago arrête, l'intimai-je.  
Il soupira profondément et posa délicatement son front sur le mien.  
\- Désolé...  
Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai à moi pour me serrer contre son torse. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, puis Drago se détacha de moi.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.  
\- J'étais avec Potter et Londubat au nord de l'Angleterre. On avait une piste liée à une disparition, Gwen Koch. Elle s'était enfuit du château. Je la pensais du côté du Triangle du sang, on pensait l'avoir ralliée à notre cause, mais pas du tout... Quand nous l'avons retrouvé elle était déjà pratiquement aux mains de Daphné. Cela m'est déjà arrivé une ou deux fois de rencontrer un masque blanc dans l'exercice de mes fonctions d'Auror. Je suis alors censé partir avec la victime pendant que les autres Aurors se chargent des masques blancs. Je ramène le sorcier au château et je simule une attaque auprès du ministère. Les masques blancs sont donc censés me laisser le chant libre et s'en prendre aux autres Aurors. Mais tout à l'heure Daphné a paniqué parce qu'elle était toute seule. Elle a préféré tuer la fille alors que je me jetai dans leur direction. J'aurais pu transplanner avec Gwen et épargner sa vie, mais Daphné a préféré la tuer plutôt que d'avoir à se battre contre Potter et Londubat, le temps que je disparaisse. Elle a eu peur et a ainsi condamné une innocente. Elle a préféré la tuer plutôt que de lui laisser l'occasion de parler. C'est évidemment ce qu'on est censé faire quand on n'a pas le choix, mais là elle l'avait ! Elle aurait pu me laisser sauver la fille, mais non ! Elle avait bien trop peur pour ses petites fesses.  
J'observai Drago sans savoir quoi dire. Que pouvais-je lui répondre... Comment pouvais-je lui remonter le moral ? Lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Il le savait au fond. C'était Daphné qui avait mal agit. Je m'approchai alors de nouveau de lui pour le serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? En pleine journée ? Tu n'es pas censée être au ministère ?  
\- Le bureau de la justice magique est fermé le temps que soit nommé un nouveau chef du magenmagot.  
\- « T » va le savoir... marmonna-t-il d'un air torturé. Il va te solliciter davantage et je ne serais pas là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te demander, mais...  
\- Je l'ai vu, déclarai-je en m'écartant quelque peu de Drago pour capter son regard.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- J'ai vu « T » tout à l'heure. Je suis allée chercher mon mot ce matin et il est apparu.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant brusquement de moi. Tu as vu « T ». Mais pourquoi s'est-il présenté à toi ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
Je racontai alors tout à Drago. Lorsque je mentionnai la manière dont je m'y étais prise pour que « T » ait un minimum confiance en moi, Drago m'adressa un regard emplit de fierté. Puis, il fut soulagé de voir que ma mission ne consistait qu'en l'élaboration d'un dossier pour le moment.  
\- Je n'en reviens quand même pas... Il veut que tu lui fasses part de l'ensemble de tes remarques, c'est dingue...  
\- Il sait que je suis intelligente, répliquai-je avec un faux air prétentieux.  
Drago rit, amusé et soulagé de voir j'étais en sécurité pour l'instant.  
\- Pansy a une bonne place ici non ? M'enquis-je.  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- On va déjeuner ?

Nous descendîmes en silence jusqu'à la grande salle, tandis que je repensais à « T ». Qui pouvait-il donc être ? Comment pouvais-je en apprendre plus sur lui ?  
\- Tu n'auras jamais à tuer personne Hermione, me lança Drago alors que nous nous asseyons à une table libre. Si jamais tu en recevais l'ordre, j'exécuterais la tâche à ta place. Je te le promets.  
\- Nous trouverons une autre solution. Ton âme est importante pour moi.  
\- Même si je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, elle n'est plus vraiment pure, répondit-il avec une once de tristesse dans les yeux.  
Je lui adressai un regard désolée tout en serrant sa main sous la table à l'abri des regards.  
\- Les autres arrivent, m'avertit Drago.  
Il serra une dernièrement fois fermement ma main dans la sienne avant de la relâcher au moment même où Pansy tira la chaise à sa droite. Conor et Théodore se joignirent à nous dans un silence étrange. Avaient-ils vu nos mains liées ?  
\- Vous en faites des têtes ! S'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ?  
\- Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda Pansy.  
Il ne répondit pas et jeta un œil mauvais à Daphné qui prenait place à une table non loin de nous.  
\- Essaye d'éviter les crises de ce genre devant tout le monde. Dans ton intérêt...  
\- Je te remercie pour tes précieux conseils Pansy, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, répondit-il d'une voix sèche.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la carafe d'eau au centre de la table et entreprit de servir tout le monde.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le cachot

**Δ Chapitre 20 : Le cachot**

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours pendant lesquels, je m'étais penchée sur les recommandations que « T » m'avaient demandé de faire, avec un soin particulier. Il fallait que je lui fasse grande impression pour qu'il accepte de mettre en place ce que je préconisais.

\- Bon je peux regarder maintenant que tu as finis ? Insista Drago en tendant une main impérieuse dans ma direction.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? Fit-il surpris.

Son haussement de ton valu à plusieurs sorciers présents dans la grande salle, de se tourner dans notre direction.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je les ai écrites mais pour « T ».

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Absolument pas. Et pourquoi tu veux les voir de toute façon ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de défis.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi s'il te plait. Nous sommes dans le même camp je te rappelle, fit-il à voix basse. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas mis de bêtises qui pourraient te coûter la vie.

\- Je n'ai pas mis de « bêtises » comme tu dis. Mon entrevue avec lui c'est très bien passé, alors maintenant arrête parce que…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Lâche-là Drago ! S'exclama Théodore en se joignant à nous. Ta mission était de la recruter, pas de lui coller au train toute la journée.

Drago se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- Je lui colle au train ? Moi ? S'enquit Drago.

\- Oui, exactement, répondit Théodore d'une voix appuyée.

J'adressai un regard particulièrement satisfait à Drago et j'eus l'impression que ne pas répondre à Théodore, lui demandait un effort surhumain. Je le trouvais d'ailleurs particulièrement imprudent pour quelqu'un qui n'avait cessé de me mettre en garde contre les dangers de l'organisation. Il me demandait ouvertement de lui faire part des recommandations que j'avais faites à « T » alors que c'était certainement censé être secret, et en plus il le faisait dans un lieu public. N'avait-il donc pas peur que la moindre de nos paroles soit écoutée ? Surveillée ? Bien sûr que j'avais l'intention de lui faire part de mes recommandations, mais pas ici, pas devant tout le monde. Les seuls endroits sûrs étaient nos chambres, car si « T » nous avait fait surveiller à ces endroits, il aurait à coup sûr appris que j'avais couché avec Drago, que ce soit dans ma chambre ou dans la sienne… Et alors… nous aurions certainement été tués sur le champ pour avoir rompu les principes du Triangle du sang.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Théodore.

Je me rendis compte qu'il me fixait d'un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est quoi ? Insista-t-il en désignant le dossier que j'avais à la main.

\- Un dossier pour le ministère, répondis-je.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était folle, signala Drago d'une voix désagréable. Elle n'a plus ordre de travailler, mais elle le fait quand même.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est tout à son honneur. C'est une sorcière impliquée, c'est bien d'avoir des personnes comme ça, au sein de notre organisation.

Le regard désespéré de Drago me donna presque de envie de rire. Cependant, mon amusement retomba aussitôt lorsque je vis Daphné entrer dans la salle et se diriger vers notre table. Elle était dans un état effrayant. L'un de ses yeux était noir et si enflé qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir. Sa lèvre inférieure était dans le même état et sa démarche était particulièrement raide et hachée, comme si elle avait du mal à marcher. Nous la regardâmes se joindre à nous en silence et elle s'assit avec difficulté sur la chaise libre à ma gauche.- - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda Théodore avec inquiétude.

Elle se contenta d'adresser un regard indéchiffrable à Drago.

\- Tu payes pour tes fautes, pas les miennes, lui lança-t-il sans la moindre once d'empathie.

\- C'est « T » ? Insista Théodore.

\- Qui d'autre, lâcha-t-elle dans un ricanement totalement dénué d'humour.

\- « T » s'en est pris à toi ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

\- Pas directement. Il a demandé à quelqu'un de s'en charger pour lui, comme d'habitude, répondit Daphné avec sarcasme.

\- Qui ? Insistai-je.

\- Nous ne savons jamais qui nous torture, le sorcier en face de nous porte le masque blanc et une capuche. Cela évite que cela sème la discorde entre nous. Si ça se trouve c'était toi, poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Drago. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répondit Drago agacé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de rentrer pour déjeuner.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te soigner ? Proposai-je à Daphné. Je suis assez bonne pour…

\- Non, « T » le saurait et me le ferait payer une nouvelle fois. Il veut qu'on encaisse les coups lorsqu'il estime qu'on le mérite.

Elle avait parlé avec une animosité certaine dans la voix et j'eu presque de la peine pour elle, avant de me rappeler qu'elle avait tué une sorcière innocente deux jours auparavant. J'avais beau trouver tous les amis de Drago assez sympathiques dans l'ensemble, ils n'en étaient pas moins, pour la plus part, des meurtriers. Il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie. Ils étaient tous du mauvais côté.

\- Comment tu trouves « T » ? Demandai-je à Daphné. Drago m'a dit qu'il avait été particulièrement impressionnant lorsqu'il s'était montré dans la grande salle et que…

\- Pfff, toujours en train de fanfaronner celui-là, lâcha Daphné en lui lançant un regard en biais. Il n'était même pas là.

\- Quoi ? Fis-je surprise en regardant tour à tour Daphné et Drago.

Il ne sembla cependant pas vouloir intervenir, comme s'il voulait voir ce qu'allait ajouter son amie.

\- Drago n'était pas là le soir où « T » est venu, répéta-t-elle. Mais en effet, « T » était particulièrement impressionnant. Il a tué l'un d'entre nous tu sais… Il n'a pas hésité une seconde, son geste était sûr et précis. Il se dégageait de lui une aura particulièrement puissante.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu m'avais dis que tu l'avais vu, insistai-je en me tournant vers Drago.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Théodore intervint.

\- Il a juste voulu faire le malin, comme d'habitude, fit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel amusé. Il n'était pas avec nous, il était au ministère.

Daphné et Théodore se trompaient. Drago m'avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle ce fameux soir. Bon d'accord, se vanter était tout à fait le genre de Drago, mais c'était le Drago d'autrefois. Il avait forcément été présent ou alors c'était surement moi qui avais mal compris, quand il m'en avait parlé. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais indiqué qu'il avait été dans la salle à ce moment précis.

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, lâcha soudain Drago d'un air méprisant en se levant de sa chaise. J'étais avec Pansy près de la porte. On est arrivé juste au bon moment. Bande d'idiots ! Je dois retourner au ministère, je vais être en retard.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au dossier que j'avais toujours dans les mains et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il croire une seconde que je n'allais pas lui faire part du contenu… Je le regardai s'éloigner en me disant que j'avais hâte d'être ce soir pour le retrouver. Il était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais réellement sincère. La seule personne a qui je pouvais tout dire. Je n'avais plus que lui.

Daphné attendit que Drago soit sortit de la grande salle avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas là, dit-elle. Drago passe juste ses journées à se vanter qu'il est l'un des plus forts, que « T » a une grande confiance en lui et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tout ça lui monte un peu trop à la tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire et réussir à te faire intégrer l'organisation n'a pas aidé, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton étrange.

\- Daphné, grogna Théodore en la fixant intensément du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? Hein ? Poursuivit-elle.

\- Daphné arrête, insista Théodore.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de défis. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal à lui dire que tout le monde se méfie d'elle ? Hein ?

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi en me fixant.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre Hermione d'être là, pas du tout ton genre. Je suis, certes, persuadée, que tu es ravie d'avoir pris connaissance de l'importance de ton sang, mais tu ne me feras pas croire, que toi, tu adhères à toute cette violence. Nous, nous savons qu'elle est nécessaire mais toi…

\- Daphné, arrête, fit Théodore en tirant sur la manche de sa robe d'un air catastrophé.

Cependant Daphné, garda ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre de ma foi devant toi, répliquai-je avec courage. Si tu as des soupçons tu peux en référer à « T », mais toi, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

Daphné ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer avec méfiance. Quant à Théodore il semblait plus mal que jamais, ce qui indiquait que tout le monde, devait en effet, se méfier de moi. Moi qui pensais avoir parfaitement réussis mon entrée ici, je m'étais lourdement trompée.

\- Je me contre fiche des méthodes utilisées, tant que je n'aurais pas à tuer qui que ce soit moi-même, ajoutai-je. Maintenant, si tu as un problème, je te laisse aller dans la salle de transmission Daphné. Lâche-toi. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse t'infliger pire comme punition.

Je raclai, presque aussitôt, bruyamment ma chaise au sol pour m'écarter de la table. Je me levai, lui adressai un regard particulièrement méprisant et sortis de la salle le cœur battant.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, mon dossier était suffisamment peaufiné pour que je le laisse à la disposition de « T » dans la salle de transmission. Ce fut donc le cœur battant que je passais le pas de la porte de la salle, pour me diriger vers le long meuble où des petits mots attendaient leurs destinataires. Il n'y en avait pas à mon attention et je déposai le dossier au milieu, dans un bref soupire. Je transmettais mes préconisations sans l'aval de Drago, mais j'étais sûre de moi et Drago sera soulagé lorsque je lui ferais part du contenu du dossier quand il rentrerait du ministère.

\- Tu es une sorcière efficace Hermione Granger.

Je me retournai en sursaut vers « T » qui était debout près de l'unique porte de la pièce. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Cette fois il ne portait pas de longue robe noire, mais un costume complètement noir, agrémenté d'une cape et d'une capuche aussi sombre, contrastant particulièrement avec la blancheur de son masque. Je détaillai discrètement sa silhouette. Il ne semblait pas avoir de poitrine, ce qui indiquait que c'était certainement un homme. A moins que cela soit une femme avec des formes peu visibles. Pourtant, il semblait bel et bien avoir la carrure d'un homme. La taille de ses chaussures semblait également davantage correspondre aux pieds d'un homme. Il tendit soudain une main dans ma direction et j'hésitai un sur ses intentions.

\- Le dossier, fit-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Je l'attrapai aussitôt et m'approchai de « T » pour lui donner. Il l'attrapa de sa main gantée et avança jusqu'à l'un des canapés où il prit place. Quant à moi, je restai figée, le cœur battant. Il feuilleta le dossier, s'attarda sur certaines pages et finit par lever les yeux vers moi.

\- C'est très détaillé, commenta-t-il.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, puisque je ne pouvais pas voir les expressions de son visage.

\- Je ne vais pas tout lire maintenant, donc peux-tu m'en dire plus sur le fait de ne pas commettre de meurtre ?

Cette fois, j'avais l'impression que ce point de mon dossier l'amusait. Mais encore une fois, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Pour l'instant le but de l'organisation est d'être discret n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Eh bien les disparitions et les meurtres ne passent pas inaperçu au ministère. Je pense qu'il faudrait donc agir autrement. Au lieu de tuer les personnes qui refusent de nous rejoindre, pourquoi ne peux leur faire perdre la mémoire ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que des sorciers perdants la mémoire ne vont pas alerter le ministère ?

\- Cela alertera toujours moins que des meurtres, insistai-je. Les meurtres sont la priorité des Aurors, pas les pertes de mémoire.

\- Donc, ceux qui refusent de comprendre que l'avenir des sorciers passe par le Triangle du Sang devraient être épargnés ? C'est ce que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Epargnés pour le moment, tant que l'organisation est secrète. C'est pour être plus discret, insistai-je.

Le visage de « T », caché sous son masque, me fit face pendant quelques instants, sans le moindre mouvement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais l'impression que mes doigts s'engourdissaient. Ma baguette était contre moi et je n'avais qu'un mouvement à faire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais j'étais persuadée que « T » avait pris des précautions. J'étais certaine que mon sort, quel qu'il soit, ne l'atteindrait pas. Pas dans ce château remplie de magie noire en tout cas. A l'avenir, il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un moyen de le faire sortir du château. Il fallait que je trouve une bonne raison qui nécessiterait sa présence hors de ces murs. « T » finit par se replonger dans le dossier pendant quelques secondes, avant de me faire face de nouveau.

\- Concernant les couples, tu souhaites que chacun puisse choisir, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je pense que cela serait une bonne façon de fédérer vos troupes, en effet. Un bon chef, sait donner du leste.

\- C'est une suggestion intelligente.

Je sentis une vague de soulagement me submerger. Au moins une chose qui plaisait à « T » et qui allait rendre ma vie ici moins pénible. Je poursuivis donc, animée par un élan de confiance en moi.

\- Je pense que chacun devrait venir ici, donner le nom de la personne avec qui il aimerait être, de façon anonyme. Ainsi, imaginons que je choisisse quelqu'un et que celui-ci ne mette pas mon nom, je ne souffrirais pas d'une éventuelle humiliation.

\- Je pense au contraire, que cela pourrait être très drôle de rendre ça public.

Je me figeai aussitôt. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi indélicat que ça. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi… Si. « T » était un sorcier cruel.

\- Faire ça publiquement risquerait de semer la discorde au sein des membres du Triangle du sang. Ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour la cohésion de groupe ! M'exclamai-je.

Ce fut au tour de « T » de se figer. Il se leva du canapé pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur et me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent interminables.

\- Cela fait deux jours que tu es là, Hermione Granger, baisse d'un ton tu veux. Je te fais déjà l'immense honneur de te laisser me faire des suggestions et tu te permets de hausser la voix en ma présence ?

Malgré le son métallique de sa voix, je percevais nettement le ton menaçant. Il fit un geste de main dans ma direction, m'intimant de ne pas bouger et s'approcha du tableau de la porte. Il chuchota quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et il revint s'installer sur le canapé. Il ferma brusquement le dossier et le posa sur la table basse. Que se passait-il donc ? Etais-je censée parler ? Bouger ? J'optai pour le silence, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux pendant de nombreuses minutes. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un sorcier portant un masque blanc et une capuche se posta face à « T » en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect. « T » fit un signe étrange de la main et le sorcier fondit aussitôt sur moi. Alors que je sortais ma baguette pour me défendre, il me désarma aussitôt et m'empoigna par le bras pour m'entraîner avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je au sorcier qui me trainait le long du couloir.

Il ne me répondit pas.

\- Je veux juste savoir, insistai-je la gorge nouée.

Il n'y eu toujours aucun réponse. Arrivé à la fin du couloir, il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers en pierre menant à l'étage inférieur. Il me poussa en avant et j'avançai avec appréhension. Un hurlement déchira le silence du sous-sol et je compris où on m'emmenait. J'avais défié « T » avec mon insistance et j'allais être puni pour ça.

\- S'il vous plait, j'ai juste commis une petite erreur, dis-je en me retournant terrifiée vers le sorcier qui me menaçait de sa baguette. Je n'ai rien fait de grave, je n'ai…

\- Avance ! M'ordonna une voix d'homme.

Je repris me descente avec une boule au ventre. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais totalement piégée. J'allais être torturée, j'allais enfin faire face à la cruauté de l'organisation. Pourtant Drago m'avait prévenu… Il m'avait dit de faire attention… Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide face à « T » ?! Comment avais-je pu… Soudain, je réalisai que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir vu le chef de l'organisation. Le sorcier avec moi, n'avait pas paru étonné de le voir dans la salle de transmission. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à avoir eu cette opportunité ! Ils n'en parlaient juste pas entre eux. Ce qui était d'ailleurs une excellente manière pour « T » de conserver une part de mystère et de peur. Le sorcier m'attrapa soudain par l'épaule pour me forcer à me stopper devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette et me poussa à l'intérieur. Lorsque la lourde porte en métal se referma, le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur moi, tandis que je fermai les yeux, attendant mon châtiment. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, j'ouvris un œil. Le sorcier me faisait toujours face, il avait également toujours sa baguette pointée sur moi, mais il semblait hésiter. J'avais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour plaider ma cause, un sort fusa dans ma direction.

\- Endoloris !

Mon corps se crispa aussitôt. Je sentis mon corps se courber, puis mes jambes fléchir, me laissant mollement tomber sur les genoux. Le sort ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant, j'eus l'impression de mourir tant je souffrais. La baguette du sorcier s'illumina de nouveau et le deuxième doloris me frappa en pleine poitrine. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser, que le sang de mon corps bouillonnait. La douleur était si forte que je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à mon hurlement de douleur. Il fallait que je me concentre dessus pour ne pas perdre pied. Le sort s'arrêta de nouveau tandis que je tombai à plat ventre sur le sol poussiéreux du cachot.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, souffla le sorcier. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fait pas « T » le saura.

Un jet de lumière me toucha de nouveau.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais entrée dans le cachot. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas quand était parti le sorcier qui m'avait torturé. Il m'avait appelé Hermione. Il savait qui j'étais, mais cela ne pouvait pas franchement m'aider. Beaucoup de monde savait qui j'étais, mais le ton qu'il avait employé avec moi m'avait paru… Le sorcier avait vraiment eu l'air désolé. Le cachot dans lequel j'étais était complètement noir. Je me hissai sur mes bras pour m'asseoir et tenter de déterminer où j'étais physiquement. Mes doigts tombèrent sur quelque chose de dure. Une assiette !

Etions-nous toujours la même journée ? La pièce était toujours complètement plongée dans le noir et certainement insonorisée puisque je n'entendais rien. Je me souvenais qu'un deuxième sorcier était entré dans le cachot, ou peut-être était-ce le même. Il m'avait lancé deux doloris et j'avais certainement dû m'évanouir après, car je ne me souvenais de rien.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Drago avait-il remarqué mon absence ? Que pouvait-il bien faire pour moi de toute façon ?... Rien… Il ne pouvait pas griller sa couverture en venant me voir. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus fidèle envers moi qu'envers les décisions de « T ». Cela l'aurait automatiquement mis en danger.

Je sentis soudain qu'on m'enfonçait des choses dans la bouche, me forçant à les avaler. N'ayant absolument pas la force de me défende, je me laissais lamentablement faire, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être était-on en train de me nourrir. J'avais certainement perdu le sens du goût puisque j'étais bien incapable de dire si ce que j'avais dans la bouche était bon ou non.

Lorsque je me réveillais de nouveau, il y avait enfin de la lumière dans ma cellule. Après avoir papillonné plusieurs fois des yeux, je vis que c'était en fait la porte de ma prison qui était ouverte, laissant la lumière du couloir entrer dans la pièce. Pourquoi était-elle ouverte ? Etait-ce une erreur de l'un des sorciers qui m'avait torturé ? Etait-ce Drago qui était finalement intervenu ? Non aucunes de ces possibilités ne me semblait logique ou prudente. C'était peut-être tout simplement ainsi que la punition prenait fin. Peut-être qu'on me laissait juste sortir pour rejoindre ma chambre, seule. Mon hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque je vis ma baguette posée au sol près de l'entrée. Je me ruai dessus et je pris alors conscience de ma faiblesse. Après quelques secondes, je parvins à me relever sur mes jambes qui ne me paraissaient plus aussi sûres qu'avant. Lorsque je passai la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, je vis un sorcier avec un masque blanc se tourner vers moi. J'avais visiblement réellement le droit de sortir puisqu'il ne bougea pas, se contentant de me fixer. Je fis quelques pas à l'extérieur de la cellule et cette fois, il avança dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta à à peine un mètre de moi. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans pour autant s'y autoriser, tandis que moi, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. C'était un mélange de fatigue et de peur, que le sorcier dû certainement lire dans mes yeux. Il esquissa un geste dans ma direction, mais se reprit presque aussitôt, tandis que je le fixai sans comprendre. Finalement, son bras bougea de nouveau, m'indiquant la sortie. Je ne me fis pas prier pour quitter cet effroyable endroit.

Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte de ma chambre et qu'elle fut bien refermée derrière moi, j'éclatai en sanglot. Si j'étais parvenue à garder la tête haute en traversant les nombreux couloirs du château, une fois seule, je n'y arrivais plus. Etais-je restée dans ce cachot durant une journée entière ? Je m'avançai jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour voir qu'il faisait nuit noir à l'extérieur. Peut-être y étais-je restée plus d'un jour, je n'aurais su dire. Cela m'avait parut interminable et court en même temps. Je restais un peu plus d'une heure à observer les étoiles à travers la fenêtre et ce fut une voix qui me ramena sur terre.

\- Hermione…

Je me retournai vers Drago, qui sortait à moitié de l'un des murs de ma chambre. Il avait ouvert le passage menant à sa chambre. Il m'observait d'un air véritablement désolé et tendait une main tremblante dans ma direction. Je sentis de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que j'avançai lentement pour le rejoindre. Lorsque j'eus attrapé sa main, il me tira contre lui, me faisant traverser le mur.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione… dit-il en me serrant doucement dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'es quand même pas restée une semaine là-bas hein ?

\- Une semaine ? Répétai-je d'une voix tremblante en relevant les yeux vers lui. Ca a duré une semaine ?

Il parut catastrophé.

\- C'est Pansy qui t'a vu partir avec un masque blanc la semaine dernière. Elle t'a vu descendre au cachot, ajouta-t-il. Viens avec moi.

Il attrapa délicatement ma main et m'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il fit en sorte qu'à aucun moment je ne puisse voir mon reflet dans le miroir, puis, il me déshabilla et me força à entrer dans la douche, en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, Drago était allé s'installer sur l'un des canapés de son petit salon. Certainement pour me laisser de l'intimité. Je m'approchai du miroir au dessus du lavabo et mon cœur loupa un battement. J'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux qui tournaient au violet, des joues quelque peu creusées et un regard… un regard que je ne reconnus pas. Par le biais du miroir, je vis Drago arriver derrière moi et enrouler dans une serviette particulièrement douce autour des mes épaules.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione.

\- On sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas ta faute.

J'avais répondu d'une manière particulièrement sèche et je m'en voulu aussitôt. Je me retournai alors pour faire face à Drago et posai ma tête sur son épaule. D'un geste doux, il passa sa main derrière ma tête. Il y déposa un baisé et je laissai échapper une nouvelle larme.

Drago fut particulièrement attentionné ce soir-là. Il me prépara un petit repas, du mieux qu'il pu et ne posa pas la moindre question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il attendait visiblement que je parle de moi-même. Ce que je finis par faire. Je lui racontai mon entrevue avec « T » jusqu'au moment où le masque blanc m'avait enfermé dans le cachot.

\- C'était moi tout à l'heure en bas, quand tu es sortie de ta cellule, répondit-il. C'était mon tour de garde. Je voulais t'aider à monter, mais je ne sais pas à quel point le château est surveillé… Je ne voulais prendre le risque que tu sois une nouvelle fois puni, je…

\- Tu as bien fait, lui assurai-je en lui adressant un faible sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ?

\- Garder la tête haute. Tu n'es pas la seule à être passée par là malheureusement. D'ailleurs, tout cela n'aura pas été vain.

Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- « T » s'est une nouvelle fois présenté à nous pour faire une annonce lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Nous pouvons choisir avec qui nous voulons être en couple.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Drago me répondit par un sourire radieux. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me réjouir trop tôt.

\- Et de quelle manière doit-on s'y prendre pour faire par de notre choix ? M'enquis-je.

\- Nous devons aller déposer une note à son attention avant dimanche soir, avec le nom de la personne que nous choisissons.

« T » m'avait écouté… J'avais été lourdement puni pour ce qu'il avait jugé être de l'insolence de ma part, mais il m'avait tout de même écouté. J'arrivais à peine à y croire.

\- Nous sommes lundi, donc nous avons le temps, se permit d'ajouter Drago. J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas trop se précipiter, sinon « T » croira que nous étions déjà plus que de simples « amis ».Tu sais, comme c'est moi qui t'ai fait intégrer l'organisation…

\- On déposera notre mot dimanche matin ! C'est le mariage d'Harry et Ginny samedi.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous y sommes tous les deux invités. « T » croira que c'est lors du mariage que nous nous sommes réellement rapprochés et pas avant.

\- Oui ça peut marcher, répondit-il sans sembler vraiment y croire.

\- Tu veux bien être en couple avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu sentes obligé et que…  
\- Hermione, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, me coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose par rapport à Blaise…

\- Oui je sais, je vais au mariage avec lui, mais cela ne change rien on s'en fiche.

\- Non on ne s'en fiche pas. Les membres de l'organisation sont pratiquement tous au courant que tu as été avec Blaise. Ils vont donc tous s'attendre, au même titre que « T » à ce que tu demandes à être en couple avec lui.

\- Quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que racontait Drago ?

\- Il a été recruté il y a deux jours Hermione…

J'eu l'impression qu'un saut glacé se déversait sur ma tête.

\- C'est un certain Paul Porg qui l'a recruté. Pendant qu'il essayait de le convaincre, il lui a dit que tu avais rejoins notre cause. Je suis certain que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu. Tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que vous vous mettiez ensemble, « T » le premier. Après tout, c'est le seul que tu connais vraiment. C'est vrai que si je n'étais pas là, c'est avec lui que tu te serrais mis, non ? Parce que c'est celui en qui tu aurais eu le plus confiance. Et en plus, tu te rends au mariage avec lui samedi ! Il va falloir qu'on…

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase et me regarda me laisser lentement tomber sur le canapé d'un air médusé. Comment Blaise, mon Blaise, celui que j'avais connu, celui que j'avais aimé, avait-il pu adhérer à pareille organisation ? Faisait-il ça uniquement pour moi ou le Triangle du sang l'intéressait-il réellement ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on va trouver une solution. Tu n'auras qu'à être particulièrement détestable avec lui devant tout le monde et ils comprendront que vous n'avez plus…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupai-je. C'est juste que… Je croyais le connaître. J'ai passé trois ans avec lui ! Trois ! Comment a-t-il pu rejoindre une organisation pareille ? Comment peut-il penser que ce que fait le Triangle du sang est une cause juste ?

\- Il fait peut-être ça uniquement pour toi.

\- Non. S'il faisait ça pour moi, s'il faisait ça par amour, il aurait essayé de me tirer de ce pétrin et de me ramener à la raison.

\- C'est peut-être son but, commenta Drago.

\- J'ai été amoureuse d'un monstre…

\- Il y a du bon et du mauvais chez chacun d'entre nous Hermione, répliqua Drago d'un air agacé. Alors arrête maintenant. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir.

\- Mais tu le défends en plus ?

\- Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste que…

\- Eh bien ne dis plus rien ! J'ai été enfermé dans un cachot, à subir des doloris, pendant une semaine ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et c'est ça que Blaise veut devenir ? Quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec ce genre de pratique ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que pouvait-il dire de plus de toute façon ? De nouveau essayer de défendre Blaise pour me remonter le moral ? C'était peine perdue. Seules les véritables intentions de Blaise pourraient me rassurer, car même si je ne ressentirais plus jamais rien pour lui, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il était là pour moi et pas parce qu'il défendait les idées du Triangle du sang.


	21. Chapitre 21: Les ennemis d'Hermione

**Δ Chapitre 21 : Les ennemis d'Hermione**

Voir que je m'étais laissée punir par « T » sans opposer la moindre résistance ou que je n'avais pas aussitôt fuit le château, avait quelque peu allégé les soupçons des membres de l'organisation. Pour certain du moins. C'était par exemple le cas avec Conor et Théodore qui s'étaient montrés plutôt amicaux ces derniers jours.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, marmonna une nouvelle fois Conor. Si je ne t'avais pas torturé, il l'aurait su.

Je reposai mon verre sur l'un des meubles du petit salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions et m'approchai de la fenêtre, perdu dans mes pensés. C'était lui qui était venu me chercher dans la salle de transmission, sur ordre de « T », lui qui avait eu un mouvement d'hésitation avant de me lancer le doloris. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas tous condamnés à la noirceur en fin de compte. Peut-être que certains comme Conor pourraient faire partie de l'équation. Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider, Drago et moi. Peut-être que nous pourrions le ramener du bon côté.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, finis-je par lui répondre. Je méritais ma punition et toi, tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu méritais une semaine entière de cachot et de torture, insista-t-il. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour mettre « T » en colère, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça.

\- Ca devait l'être à ses yeux, répliquai-je avec une pointe d'animosité dans la voix.

Il inspira longuement et jeta un œil à la porte ouverte du petit salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

\- Tu as revu Blaise ? Vous étiez en couple avant, c'est bien ça ?

Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

\- Et donc ? Tu l'as revu ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu l'évites où je me trompe ? S'enquit-il avec intérêt.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que quoi que ce soit pourrait de nouveau se passer entre nous.

\- Mais tu vas au mariage de Potter avec lui ce week-end.

Ainsi, beaucoup de monde était au courant… Il fallait que les membres de l'organisation comprennent que je me fichais de Blaise, sinon ils trouveraient étrange, au même titre que « T », que ce soit Drago que je choisisse en tant que époux.

\- Nous y allons en tant qu'amis et Blaise le sait. Il restera toujours quelqu'un que j'apprécie, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin.

J'avais l'impression que Conor n'avait pas finit ses questions, pourtant, il n'ajouta rien au sujet de Blaise. Il me rejoignit devant la fenêtre en regardant lui aussi à l'extérieur.

\- Comment s'y est pris Drago pour te faire venir ici ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Je m'étais trompée. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en moi. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement et je fis de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de mon malaise. Autant profiter de cette question pour faire l'éloge de Drago. Autant que l'un de nous deux s'en sorte.

\- C'est un très bon orateur.

Conor arqua un sourcil mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

\- Je veux dire par là, qu'il sait parler. Je suis très sensible aux discours intelligents et c'est ce dont Drago a fait preuve. Il est aussi très charismatique, ce qui est indissociable d'un bon orateur.

\- Qu'entends-tu par discours intelligents ?

Conor semblait visiblement très intéressé.

\- Il a amené le sujet progressivement, pour ne pas me brusquer. Il avait des arguments pertinents et n'a jamais essayé de me mentir ou de me cacher des choses. Franchement, je pense que c'est lui qui devrait être en charge de tous les recrutements.

\- Mais il a essayé de te draguer, non ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de la drague, laissai-je échapper amusée. Il était charmeur et c'est ça qui a attiré mon attention.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'étais pas dupe, Drago qui s'intéressait subitement à moi, qui avait de mignonnes attentions à mon égard… Il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est donc ce qui a suscité ma curiosité dans un premier temps.

Conor voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais un raclement de gorge lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de faire l'éloge du grand Drago Malefoy, on pourra aller déjeuner ?

Nous nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Pansy Parkinson qui semblait las. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais réellement face depuis que j'étais arrivée. La seule fois où je l'avais vu, était lorsqu'elle était intervenue dans la dispute de Drago et Daphné, dans le hall du château. Cependant, je ne l'avais pas recroisée depuis. Conor et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et nous sortîmes du petit salon à la suite de Pansy. Je restai quelque peu en arrière, tandis que Conor marchait à la hauteur de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il.

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous, c'est extrêmement rare le midi.

\- Je te dérange peut-être ? Fit-elle d'un ton légèrement menaçant, en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir.

Je manquai de la percuter.

\- Non non, pas du tout. C'est juste rare, dit Conor.

Pansy le toisa pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre en mouvement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, toute la petite troupe habituelle était déjà là. Drago, Daphné, Théodore, Hortense… Mais mon sang se glaça lorsque je vis qu'il y avait une personne de plus. D'ailleurs, celle-ci me dévisageait peut-être autant que je le faisais moi-même. Je ressentis aussitôt une impressionnante envie de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant, mais il fallait bien que je l'affronte. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Je pris donc place sur la chaise libre à côté de Drago, en lâchant un bref bonjour à l'ensemble de la table. Un silence gênant s'insinua entre nous et je me retins de lever les yeux vers qui que ce soit.

\- C'est con que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, vous étiez un couple répondant parfaitement au principe du Triangle du sang, lâcha soudain Hortense.

Elle n'avait pas dit ça d'une voix moqueuse. C'était juste une constatation de sa part.

\- Dimanche soir, tous les couples répondront à ce critère, signala Drago.

\- Vous pensez qu'on n'aura pas le droit de rester célibataire ? Poursuivit Hortense à voix basse. Je veux dire, on est vraiment obligé de…

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ou c'est histoire de faire la conversation ? S'enquit Pansy d'une voix désagréable.

Les deux jeunes filles se fusillèrent du regard et Théodore se redressa sur sa chaise pour prendre la parole. Il voulait visiblement éviter une dispute. Je n'écoutai pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, mes yeux toujours baissés sur mon assiette. Je sentais le regard de Blaise posé sur moi et j'avais bien trop peur de le croiser si je relevais la tête. Etait-il là pour moi ou pour l'organisation ? Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas le savoir, car j'avais bien trop peur qu'il adhère réellement au Triangle du sang.

Drago et Blaise avaient été les premiers à sortir de table, pour rejoindre leurs postes au ministère. Puis, avait suivit Hortense et Daphné et enfin Théodore et Conor. Pour ces deux derniers, j'avais eu la nette impression que c'était le regard appuyé de Pansy qui avait eu raison d'eux. C'est pourquoi je ne m'étais pas levée à mon tour. J'avais compris qu'elle voulait se retrouver seule avec moi. Pansy Parkinson, la petite peste de Poudlard… Elle semblait pourtant avoir bien changé. Il émanait d'elle une étrange présence et puissance à la fois. Elle était bien loin de la jeune fille que j'avais pu connaître. D'ailleurs, j'en avais eu la preuve la première fois où je l'avais revue dans le hall d'entrée de ce château. La Pansy que je connaissais aurait ricané et encouragé Drago dans sa dispute avec Daphné, mais la nouvelle Pansy les avait séparé et avait rapidement rétablit l'ordre.

\- Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, finit-il par me lancer en me fixant intensément. Tu es toujours amoureuse de Blaise ?

\- Non, absolument pas.

\- Alors pourquoi cet étrange silence ? Insista-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui mentir. Pas à elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle le sentirait aussitôt.

\- J'étais juste troublée de le voir ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait un jour rejoindre l'organisation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'aurait fait le Blaise que je connaissais.

\- C'est n'est pas non plus quelque chose qu'aurait fait l'Hermione que je connaissais.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je.

Pansy jeta de furtifs coups d'œil autour de nous et finit par se lever, en me faisant signe de la suivre. Nous montâmes silencieusement à l'étage, dans une étrange tension et nous nous arrêtâmes face à un tableau auquel elle souffla quelque chose. Certainement un mot de passe. J'entrai à sa suite dans sa chambre, qui était aussi luxueuse que celle de Drago.

\- Nous pouvons à présent parler librement, déclara-t-elle. Est-ce que tu penses que Blaise est venu pour toi ?

Mon estomac se contracta. Il fallait que je mente. Je ne pouvais pas mettre Blaise en danger. Je ne voulais pas que Pansy pense qu'il ne croyait pas au Triangle du sang, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque.

\- Moi je pense que c'est pour toi qu'il est là, enchaîna-t-elle. Je pense qu'il va mettre ton nom sur son parchemin à l'attention de « T ». Et toi ? Quel nom vas-tu mettre ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mentis-je.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance Hermione, insista-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un de ses deux canapés.

Elle me fit signe de faire de même et je pris place en face d'elle, la gorge nouée, incapable de lui répondre.

\- Vas-tu mettre le nom de Drago ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je…

Ma phrase reste en suspens.

\- REPONDS !

\- Je pense que oui, parvins-je à dire avec une crainte non dissimulée.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagée. Drago rentrerait dans une rage folle si tu mettais un autre nom que le sien et j'aimerais éviter ses crises de colère.

Mon visage se décomposa. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi ? Que savait-elle exactement ? Cela allait-il nous mettre en danger, Drago et moi ? Venais-je de signer notre arrêt de mort ? Pansy laissa échapper un rire, ce qui me crispa davantage si c'était possible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, dit-elle en ricanant une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir de ma part, je sais tout depuis le début. Tout.

Cette fois, mon sang se glaça. J'avais l'impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer correctement et un frisson désagréable me parcouru le dos. Pansy se leva du canapé et s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Au départ, Drago voulait juste te séparer de Blaise. Il ne voulait pas de l'insupportable sorcière que tu étais au bras de son meilleur ami. Il voulait également que Blaise rejoigne le Triangle du sang, mais tant qu'il était en couple avec toi, ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'il faisait exactement ce que « T » attendait. Et puis il a fallut qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Cela s'est fait d'un coup, comme si quelque chose s'était débloqué chez lui, mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il était dans une sorte de déni. Moi j'avais remarqué le changement et son intérêt pour toi. Je l'ai mis en garde je ne sais pas combien de fois, mais cela n'a rien changé. « T « l'aurait aussitôt tué s'il l'avait su… Après tout, Drago se mettait en travers des principes de l'organisation. Et puis vous vous êtes radicalement rapprochés. Tu es venu vivre dans sa chambre et il a fallait sembler d'essayer de te charmer au ministère, alors que tu avais déjà décidé de rejoindre l'organisation. Tu vois ? Je sais tout.

Par chance, c'était faux. Pansy, ne savait pas tout, loin de là. Mais elle en savait tout de même beaucoup. Néanmoins, d'une manière étrange, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance, d'autant plus si Drago avait foi en elle également.

\- Drago est mon meilleur ami, il me dit tout, ajouta-t-elle. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait à jamais incapable d'éprouver de véritables sentiments pour quelqu'un, je me suis lourdement trompée. D'où l'intérêt de ma question de tout à l'heure et que je vais te reposer. Aimes-tu toujours Blaise ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien le nom de Drago qui tu inscriras sur le parchemin dimanche ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire peur Hermione. C'est juste que Drago n'est plus le même, le moindre changement l'agace, la moindre mauvaise nouvelle le met dans une colère noire. Parfois, je me demande même s'il ne perd pas la tête, alors une trahison de ta part… le transformerait à jamais. Il deviendrait véritablement fou…

\- Je ne mettrais jamais un autre nom que le sien, insistai-je.

\- Alors c'est parfait. J'ai hâte de voir Théodore et Conor arrêter de se pavaner devant toi, avec autant de ridicule.

\- Pardon ? Demandai-je surprise.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils voulaient juste être gentils avec toi ces derniers jours ? Ils espèrent seulement que tu les choisiras. Mais dimanche soir, tout sera finit, sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là pendant l'annonce de « T » à ce sujet, murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif. Les unions vont être scellées par un contrat magique.

\- Comme pour n'importe quel mariage, non ?

\- Non, fit Pansy en laissant échapper un ricanement totalement dénué d'humour. Dès lors que tu seras unie à Drago, les autres sorciers n'auront plus aucun intérêt pour toi. Tu ne ressentiras plus que de l'amitié pour eux, rien de plus.

\- On va boire un filtre d'amour ? Demandai-je de peur de mal comprendre.

\- Non, pas du tout. Le contrat ne nous forcera ni à aimer la personne que nous avons choisi, ni à avoir de l'attirance pour elle. Cela nous empêcherait cependant d'éprouver de l'attirance ou de l'amour pour qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est assez étrange quand on y pense, poursuivit-elle amusée. C'est comme si « T » avait une double personnalité. Il veut nous forcer la main en quelque sorte, mais sans nous forcer totalement. Il veut nous mettre avec quelqu'un, nous empêchant d'avoir le moindre intérêt pour les autres, sans pour autant nous forcer à éprouver des sentiments pour la personne choisie.

\- Il doit croire en l'amour alors, déclarai-je. Il doit y croire suffisamment pour ne pas le rendre artificiel par un sort ou un filtre. Mais il souhaite également instaurer un ordre établit et inchangeable, en nous empêchant d'éprouver ce sentiment pour d'autres sorciers.

« T », n'était pas comme Voldemort. Il n'était pas ce genre de mage noir. Peut-être que lui-même souhaitait trouver le véritable amour, même si cela me semblait invraisemblable pour quelqu'un d'aussi cruel que lui.

\- Alors ? Après ces informations supplémentaires, comptes-tu toujours mettre le nom de Drago sur ton parchemin ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Me risquai-je à demander.

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisi. J'imagine que je mettrais le nom de celui que je trouve le plus attirant physiquement, étant donné que je vais devoir coucher avec lui pour engendrer des héritiers. Autant que ce soit un moment agréable.

La froideur avec laquelle elle dit ça, me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. N'aurait-il pas été mieux, au contraire, de choisir quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait bien ? Non peut-être pas… Je ne lui fis cependant pas part de mes pensés.

\- Maintenant passons à l'autre problème, poursuivit-elle. En veux-tu à Drago pour ce qu'il t'ait arrivé dans les cachots ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y est pour rien.

\- Lui en veux-tu pour quelque chose d'autre ? Regrettes-tu de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- Non plus, mais je ne comprends pas… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demandai-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

Pansy retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de moi, qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

\- Drago m'a dit que tu avais changé avec lui, il s'inquiète. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage. En fait, je déteste voir autre chose que de la joie.

Si Drago avait l'air inquiet, c'était certainement dû à notre mission, mais ça, je ne pouvais évidemment pas le dire à Pansy. Mais ce qui était troublant, c'était l'intérêt que semblait porter Pansy à la question.

\- Peut-être qu'il a beaucoup de travail au ministère ou…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Me coupa Pansy d'une voix sèche. Il est inquiet par rapport à toi. Il est inquiet du désir que tu as pour lui, il est inquiet de tes sentiments !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise, mais aucun son n'en réchappa.

\- Alors ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Drago t'a dis précisément qu'il s'inquiétait de mon intérêt pour lui ? Répétai-je.

Pansy hocha la tête. J'avais envie de l'envoyer se faire voir, car dans tous les cas, cela ne la regardait pas. J'en avais vraiment envie, mais il valait mieux être prudente.

\- Ecoute, je ne comprends pas alors. Pour moi tout va bien.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que votre relation a changé ? Insista-t-elle.

Je fixai Pansy d'un air ébahit. Etais-je vraiment en train d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle ? Etais-je vraiment en train de parler des états d'âmes de Drago ? De notre couple ? Cette fois, la conversation était définitivement étrange.

\- Je ne veux que son bonheur, ajouta Pansy constatant mon trouble. Comme je te l'ai dis Drago est mon meilleur ami et il a prit énormément de risques pour toi. Je veux juste qu'il ne se trompe pas en inscrivant ton nom sur son parchemin pour « T ». Je veux qu'il soit aimé par la personne avec qui il sera. Je veux que cette personne…

\- Tu te fou de la gueule du monde Pansy ou quoi ?

Nous nous retournâmes vers Drago qui venait de traverser le mur de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Pansy savait donc qu'il pouvait passer d'une pièce à l'autre, contrant ainsi les défenses mises en place par « T ». Pourtant, je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça de l'étendue de ce qu'elle savait, car un profond soulagement s'insinua en moi. Drago était là et allait me sortir de ce pétrin et de cette conversation qui prenait une tournure plus qu'étrange.

\- REPONDS ! Hurla Drago en la fusillant du regard. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire que tu fais subir à Hermione ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'approcher d'elle !

Pansy qui m'avait toujours semblé pleine d'assurance, parut soudain intimidée par Drago, voire effrayée.

\- Ecoute Drago, je voulais juste apprendre à la connaître et…

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE TE TUER SUR PLACE ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Au lieu de m'effrayer, une immense envie de remercier Drago pour avoir remit Pansy en place, me submergea.

\- Drago, calme-toi, lui intimai-je tout de même.

Le ton de ma voix était beaucoup plus doux que prévu, parce que d'une certaine manière, j'étais très satisfaite de le voir ainsi en rogne contre Pansy. Ce qui me plaisait encore plus, c'était d'ailleurs le visage de cette dernière qui se décomposait seconde après seconde.

Alors que Drago la fusillait du regard, je remarquai son étrange tenue qui n'était pas la même que lors du déjeuné. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir avec une cape et une capuche rabattue à l'arrière de sa tête. Il tenait également un masque blanc à la main. Il dû voir que je l'avais remarqué, car il l'éloigna quelque peu de mon champ de vision.

\- J'étais en mission, me lança-t-il avec humeur. Va dans ma chambre, le passage y mène, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Eh oh, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton et d'ailleurs…

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque je vis Drago s'élancer vers moi d'un pas déterminé. Une fois à ma hauteur, il m'empoigna par le bras et me força à le suivre jusqu'au mur où il avait ouvert le passage. Cependant, avant de le traverser, il lança un dernier regard à Pansy.

\- Je réglerais ça avec toi plus tard, siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il me poussa en avant et j'atterris dans sa chambre. Alors que je m'apprêtai à le remercier pour son intervention, tout en lui intimant de se calmer quelque peu, celui-ci bloqua mon épaule contre le mur et me fixa avec détermination. Ses yeux semblaient beaucoup plus foncés que d'habitude et je le vis serrer les mâchoires.

\- Si j'étais « T », je l'aurais aussitôt enfermée au cachot pour au moins deux semaines, dit-t-il d'un ton dur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Je me contentai de l'observer d'un air hébété. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Avais-je été en danger avec elle ?

\- Elle sait pour nous deux. En fait, elle sait tout, mis à part notre mission. Elle croit que j'ai rejoins l'organisation pour toi.

Le visage de Drago sembla subitement se détendre considérablement.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Son emprise sur mon épaule se relâcha quelque peu, tandis que je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Oui c'est le cas, mais c'est aussi pour sauver la population sorcière, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Sa main descendit de mon épaule jusqu'à ma taille, dans laquelle il s'encra avec fermeté. J'adorais quand il posait ses mains sur moi de la sorte. J'adorais sentir sa force et sa détermination.

\- Mais s'il n'y avait pas de mission, tu m'aurais quand même suivit, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Insista-t-il d'une voix particulièrement envoutante.

Je me contentai de rire doucement en levant les yeux au ciel et il captura mes lèvres avec envie. J'y répondis avec vigueur, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Il me hissa contre lui pour me porter jusqu'à son lit et m'y déposa avant de s'allonger sur moi, pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur.

\- En fait, tu aimes vraiment quand je suis autoritaire, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai vu ton regard lorsque je m'en suis pris à Pansy. Tu étais en totale admiration devant moi, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou.

\- N'importe quoi, répliquai-je, amusée malgré tout par ses suppositions.

Il sortit sa baguette et en un clin d'œil, nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un contre l'autre.

\- Si Hermione, insista-t-il en faisant glisser lentement sa main le long de mon corps. Tu aimes les personnes de pouvoir et qui t'impressionnent. On a en déjà parlé, tu te rappelles ?

Un soupire de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon intimité.

\- Nous avons tous le droit à notre part de punition de la part de « T », car personne n'est parfait, mais je suis dans ses bonnes grâces, surtout depuis que je t'ai ramené, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser sa main dans mon intimité.

Je laissai échapper un nouveau soupire en fermant les yeux.

\- Je l'ai vu juste avant de te retrouver, poursuivit-il. Il va nommer six personnes pour diriger les autres. Il souhaite déléguer pour que nous soyons plus ordonnés et coordonnés. Je suis l'une de ces personnes Hermione et…

Cette fois je rouvris les yeux, pendant que Drago retirait sa main de mon intimité.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, soufflai-je impressionnée et heureuse de la tournure des choses. On va avoir accès à plein d'informations sur le Triangle du sang… On va pouvoir… Par Merlin, mais tu te rends compte que…

Drago posa un doit sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer de me taire et fondit de nouveau sur moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai de ma courte sieste il était dix-huit heures. Drago n'était plus dans le lit à mes côtés. A la place j'y trouvai un parchemin.

 _« Je suis allé régler mes comptes avec Pansy. Elle sait pour nous deux, mais c'est tout. Elle était censée rester tranquille et discrète et ne pas s'approcher de toi. De ton côté, occupe-toi de Blaise, ce serait bien de ne pas revivre un repas comme celui que nous avons eu à midi. C'était très gênant pour tout le monde._

 _Je t'embrasse, Drago »_

Je laissai échapper un profond soupire et me levai du lit pour me rhabiller. Drago avait raison, il fallait que je mette fin à la tension entre Blaise et moi, surtout que nous étions censés nous rendre au mariage d'Harry et Ginny dans trois jours.

Ce fut néanmoins, avec peu d'entrain que je passai à travers le mur pour rejoindre ma chambre, pour en sortir par la porte menant dans le couloir. Il ne fallait pas oublier de rester discret, jusqu'à dimanche. Alors que je descendais au rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de trouver Blaise, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avais dit Drago un peu plus tôt. « T » allait nommer six chefs. Il m'avait une fois de plus écouté, puisque c'était l'une des préconisations de mon dossier, même si je n'avais proposé que cinq postes. Mais le mieux était que Drago avait été choisi pour être l'un d'entres eux. C'était parfait. Plus que cela même ! J'avais nourris l'espoir de pouvoir avoir des informations par l'un des nommés, mais avec Drago dans l'équation, c'était encore mieux !

\- Hermione…

Je m'immobilisai aussitôt. Blaise était là, en bas des escaliers. Il était accoudé à la rambarde des escaliers et me fixait d'un air hésitant. Au moins, je n'allais pas avoir besoin de le chercher, il était là sous mes yeux. Néanmoins, j'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire.

\- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée pour le repas de midi, j'étais… J'étais assez décontenancée de te voir ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il. Il parait que tu sortais d'une semaine de cachot ?

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et Blaise eu l'air vraiment désolé pour moi.

Je descendis les quelques marches qu'il me restait pour rejoindre Blaise et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'un des petits salons à disposition. Nous en choisîmes un vide et y entrâmes. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi Blaise était là. Il fallait que je connaisse les raisons de sa venue et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il se livrerait étant donné qu'il ne devait pas encore supposer que nos conversations pouvaient être écoutées.

\- Il parait que c'est Drago qui t'a recruté ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça, que vous aviez l'air si proche au ministère ces derniers temps ? En fait, il ne te draguait pas vraiment hein ? Il voulait juste que tu rejoignes l'organisation.

\- Oui, en effet, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

Blaise parut si soulagé que cela me mit mal à l'aise. Il était si loin de tout savoir… Si loin d'imaginer que dimanche je serais en couple avec Drago…

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que notre couple correspondait à la volonté du Triangle du sang, alors pourquoi Drago a-t-il essayé de nous…

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? M'enquis-je d'une voix forte, en lui coupant brusquement la parole.

Blaise avait été à deux doigts de dire haut et fort que Drago avait voulu mettre fin à notre couple. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à le couper juste à temps, mais je savais que ce n'était que partie remise. A un moment où à un autre, il me reposerait la question et il faudrait que ce soit dans un endroit sécurisé, à l'abri des éventuelles oreilles de « T ».

\- Tu as mis du temps à accepter de rejoindre l'organisation ? M'enquis-je en lui tendant un verre que j'avais rempli.

\- Non pas vraiment.

Comment pouvais-je lui demander clairement si c'était pour moi ou pour l'organisation qu'il était là ? Si je lui posais la question et qu'il répondait que c'était pour moi, cela le mettait potentiellement en danger, puisque « T » en déduirait qu'il ne croyait peut-être pas aux principes du Triangle du sang.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de l'organisation ? Enchaîna Blaise. Nous avons été ensemble pendant trois ans tout de même…

\- Mais enfin, je n'ai été recruté il y a très peu de temps !

\- Je sais. Mais je veux dire… Nous avons passé trois ans ensemble, tu ne pensais pas que je méritais de rejoindre l'organisation ? C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là, c'est ça ?

Visiblement, je n'avais pas besoin d'user de stratagème pour faire parler Blaise, il dirigeait lui-même la conversation dans ce sens.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider qui est recruté ou non. Et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si tu t'intéresserais au Triangle du sang. Si tu avais refusé, tu aurais été tué…

\- Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de tout ça ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un air émerveillé. Le Triangle du sang est l'avenir du monde des sorciers. Regarde Potter ! C'est le parfait exemple ! Je me sens si stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. J'ai été en couple avec toi pendant trois ans et à aucun moment je n'ai pensé aux potentiels qu'auraient nos éventuels enfants.

J'aurais grimacé à l'énoncé de nos « potentiels enfants » si je n'avais pas été aussi catastrophée par le début de sa tirade. Blaise croyait aux principes du Triangle du sang, il y croyait visiblement dur comme fer. Néanmoins, il pouvait trouver l'idée bonne, sans pour autant adhérer aux pratiques mises en place. Après tout, Drago trouvait lui-même que l'idéologie était belle sur le principe.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus tu sais, répondis-je alors pour rassurer Blaise. Mais j'aimerais qu'on trouve un autre moyen que le meurtre et la torture…

\- Oui peut-être, répondit Blaise en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais après tout, si certains sorciers ne sont pas capables de comprendre l'importance de ce qu'on fait, c'est peut-être qu'ils ne méritent pas de nous rejoindre.

\- Donc tu estimes que c'est mieux qu'ils soient tués ? Insistai-je le cœur battant.

\- On m'a dit que si certains sangs purs refusaient de nous rejoindre, c'est parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas à l'importance des sorciers de ton sang, expliqua-t-il. Ils pensent encore que vous êtes inférieurs, alors que vous êtes tout le contraire.

\- Donc, ils méritent de mourir ? Demandai-je d'une voix sévère malgré moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dis… Enfin…

Blaise semblait visiblement mal à l'aise face à mon insistance et c'était bien la preuve qu'il était d'accord avec les pratiques de l'organisation. Il était d'accord pour qu'on tue les sorciers qui refusaient de nous rejoindre. J'avais envie de vomir.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama Daphné en entrant dans la pièce. Tout le monde a disparu, c'est dingue ça. Et sinon, ça y est, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et mordit dans la pomme verte qu'elle avait dans la main. Non, nous étions loin d'être réconciliés, pour ma part du moins. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner à Blaise son choix, même si pour l'instant, je devais donner le change. J'avais failli faire ma vie avec un monstre qui était d'accord pour tuer d'innocents sorciers. Par Merlin, heureusement que Drago avait été là pour me sortir de là.

\- Au fait, j'ai fait ta tenue, me lança Daphné.

J'avais oublié que son métier était de confectionner les tenues officielles du ministère. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle se charge des tenues du Triangle du sang.

\- Je l'ai donné à Drago quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air sacrément remonté d'ailleurs. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle pensait ça, Blaise me devança.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as donné à Drago et pas à Hermione directement ? S'enquit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble, j'ai cru que Drago allait la rejoindre dans sa chambre où quelque chose comme ça. Il doit avoir ton mot de passe non ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, armée d'un sourire hypocrite.

Je n'en revenais pas. Daphné essayait de monter Blaise contre Drago et moi !

\- Non, il n'a pas mon mot de passe, répliquai-je d'une voix cassante, donc tu peux cesser tes allusions douteuses.

\- Oh arrête Hermione, ne me fait pas croire que ce n'est pas son nom que tu vas inscrire sur le parchemin !

Blaise laissa échapper un rire et Daphné se retourna aussitôt vers lui, lui adressant un regard surpris.

\- Ils se détestent littéralement, expliqua-t-il. Si tu les avais vus lorsque j'étais encore avec Hermione… S'ils avaient pu se tuer l'un l'autre, ils…

\- On s'en fiche, le coupai-je de peur qu'il n'aille trop loin dans ses révélations.

\- Oui en effet, on s'en fiche, confirma Daphné. C'est du passé. Un passé très très lointain. Et dimanche soir, tu verras que j'ai raison Blaise. Fais confiance à ton amie d'enfance. Tout ce que Drago et Hermione veulent, c'est être ensemble.

Le regard de Blaise, peu certain, pivota dans ma direction. N'allais-je donc jamais pouvoir être tranquille ? Quand ce n'était pas « T » qui s'insinuait dans ma vie, c'était Pansy, puis Blaise et maintenant Daphné ? Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser plus d'une heure de répit ?

\- Hermione ? Fit Blaise visiblement troublé par mon silence.

\- Eh bien pour…

\- J'en connais une qui va finir au cachot, pouffa-t-on soudain.

Nous levâmes tous les trois les yeux vers le tableau d'une ancienne sorcière au sang pur, qui nous jugeait d'un air supérieur.

\- Savez-vous que « T » sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château ? Votre conversation ne lui plait pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle visiblement ravie de son petit effet.

\- Hermione au cachot pour avoir fricoté avec Drago sans l'autorisation de « T », comme c'est drôle, ricana Daphné tandis que je me liquéfiais sur place.

\- Ne soit pas sotte ! S'exclama la vieille sorcière du tableau. C'est de toi dont je parle, « T » déteste les personnes qui s'amusent à semer la discorde dans ses rangs.

\- Ferme-là espèce de folle ! « T » n'est même pas là !

Soudain, le fauteuil sur lequel était négligemment vautrée Daphné s'enflamma, suivit aussitôt d'un hurlement de douleur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se jeta au sol, que les flammes disparurent et que le fauteuil retrouva son apparence normal. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas le cas de la peau de Daphné qui était atrocement brûlée. Blaise se jeta sur elle pour lui venir en aide, tandis que je restai à l'écart, complètement choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

J'avais eu raison depuis le début « T » nous espionnait et aujourd'hui, il était intervenu. En ma faveur, certes, mais cela voulait également dire qu'il avait entendu les insinuations de Daphné à mon égard concernant Drago. Un vent de panique s'empara de moi et alors que Blaise tentait plusieurs sorts sur le visage de Daphné, je me précipitai en dehors du salon pour monter à l'étage. Il fallait que je m'assure que Drago allait bien ! Il fallait que je m'assure qu'il était toujours vivant et en un seul morceau. Si Daphné l'avait croisé, c'est qu'il avait terminé sa conversation avec Pansy, il ne devait donc pas être bien loin. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je lançai le sort contre l'un des murs pour atterrir dans celle de Drago.

Il était là, assis sur son lit, penché sur la lecture d'un livre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ça va ? Insista-t-il en se levant pour me rejoindre.

Pour seule réponse, je collai mes lèvres contre les siennes, envahie d'un profond sentiment de soulagement. Il allait parfaitement bien.

Décidément, ce n'était pas « T » qui était directement mon pire ennemi ici. C'était à la fois Pansy, Blaise et Daphné. Oui, surtout Daphné, car après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle riposte en dehors des murs du château. Il allait falloir que je sois particulièrement prudente.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le triangle amoureux

Δ Chapitre 22 : Le triangle amoureux

Je contemplais mon reflet à travers le miroir de la salle de bain de Drago. Ginny serait contente de mes efforts pour ce jour si important pour elle. Je jetai un œil à Drago qui était assis sur son lit pour nettoyer ses chaussures noires à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il semblait soucieux, mais je ne lui posai pas la moindre question. S'il avait voulu en parler il l'aurait fait. Et puis peut-être était-il juste inquiet de savoir que je me rendais au mariage avec Blaise. Après tout, il avait confié à Pansy avoir l'impression de perdre mon intérêt, ce que je trouvais tout de même incroyable. Lui qui semblait si sûr de lui, ne l'était en réalité pas tant que ça…

\- Bon tu te dépêches ? Me lança brusquement Drago, me faisant sursauter.

Il s'était levé pour m'attendre à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

\- Excuse-moi de me rendre le plus présentable possible.

\- Tu es toujours plus que présentable, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire des caisses !

Je laissai échapper un petit rire amusée.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour Blaise que je fais tant d'efforts, c'est pour Ginny, Harry et toi, dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou avant de passer devant lui.

Il répondit par un grognement et je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Hier j'ai discuté avec Blaise, déclarai-je. J'avais l'espoir qu'il soit ici pour moi mais…

\- L'espoir ? Me coupa Drago d'une vois plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Oui Drago, répliquai-je d'une voix cassante. J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il soit là pour moi plutôt que pour une autre raison.

\- Et pour quelle autre raison est-il là alors ?

\- Pour le Triangle du sang, comme tous les autres. Il y croit dur comme fer, ajoutai-je la gorgée nouée. Si tu l'avais entendu Drago… Je croyais le connaître !

\- Nous nous sommes tous trompés sur les personnes que nous aimions, répondit Drago les yeux perdus dans le vague. La plupart de mes amis sont là aussi… Toi, tu n'aimes plus Blaise au moins. Moi je passe mes journées à comploter contre des personnes que j'aime toujours. Il n'y a rien de plus dure que de mentir à ses propres amis.

J'adressai à Drago un regard profondément désolé. Encore quelque chose dont je n'avais pas réellement pris conscience. Drago y perdait tellement dans sa mission…

\- Je sais que tu dois souvent de demander ce que j'ai bien pu accomplir en trois ans, c'est-à-dire rien… reprit Drago.

Il n'avait pas tord, même si je n'aurais jamais osé lui dire aussi directement.

\- Mais j'avais toujours l'espoir de parvenir à les ramener à la raison. Pour certains du moins. Evidemment, j'essaye de découvrir qui est « T », mais je sais que je pourrais y mettre plus d'entrain. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant, parce que mes amis ne changeront pas d'avis, plus maintenant…

Drago semblait véritablement abattu et alors que j'allais venir me serrer contre lui, il s'avança vers le pan du mur derrière lequel nous disparaissions habituellement.

\- Bon allez on va être en retard ! S'exclama-t-il.

Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que je le vois en position de faiblesse. Je n'ajoutai donc rien et fus la première à disparaitre pour rejoindre Blaise et me rendre au mariage d'Harry et Ginny avec lui.

Le mariage de mes deux amis se tenait dans le jardin des Weasley qui avait été magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. Les installations étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que cela avait été le cas pour le mariage de Fleur et du frère de Ron. Il y avait en effet davantage d'invités, bien que l'on ressente tout de même une ambiance assez intimiste.

La cérémonie liant Harry à Ginny fut assez rapide, ce qui leur ressemblait tout à fait. Molly Weasley, au premier rang, n'avait cessé de pleurer tout du long, sous les coups d'œil incessants de Fleur Delacour qui avait certainement dû estimer qu'elle en faisait trop. Ron, installé près de ses parents, était venu accompagné de Lavande. Si j'avais trouvé qu'elle s'était bien tenue durant la cérémonie, mon impression vis-à-vis d'elle changea brutalement lorsqu'elle se transforma en véritable vipère, pour attraper le bouquet de fleur que Ginny avait lancé dans l'assemblée. Le pire fut de voir Molly Weasley secoué d'un nouveau sanglot de bonheur. Elle croyait visiblement dure comme fer, au mariage dans l'année de la fille qui récupérait le bouquet et je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Etais-je vraiment la seule à être aussi exaspérée par Lavande ? Sur les chaises de droite se trouvaient tous les Aurors avec qui Harry travaillait la plupart du temps. Drago faisait donc partie de ce groupe, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était mis davantage à l'écart. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à cette fête et j'en ressentis un petit pincement au cœur. Si je n'avais pas eu l'idiotie d'accepter la demande de Blaise, j'aurais pu partager ces beaux instants avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne m'adressa pas un coup d'œil de toute la cérémonie, jouant son rôle à la perfection. Bien mieux que moi en tout cas…

Lorsque l'union officielle fut terminée et que tout le monde se fut levé pour applaudir, les chaises s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour rejoindre les nombreuses petites tables rondes près du buffet et de la piste de danse.

\- C'était vraiment beau, commenta Blaise en se tournant tout sourire vers moi.

J'hochai la tête les larmes aux yeux, tandis que je vis Molly Wesaley serrer Ginny et Harry contre elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les étouffer, son mari s'interposa à son tour pour féliciter les jeunes mariés. Quand vint mon tour, j'avais encore les larmes aux yeux et je serrais mes deux amis dans mes bras en leur adressant tout mes vœux de bonheur. S'ils n'en dirent rien, j'eus la nette impression qu'ils étaient ravis de me voir au bras de Blaise. Ils devaient certainement croire que l'on s'était réconciliés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Blaise et moi nous approchions du bar pour prendre deux coupes de champagne, je jetai un œil à Drago qui serrait la main à Harry. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment s'apprécier, même si l'un comme l'autre, ils essayaient de faire croire à l'assemblée le contraire.

\- Daphné avait raison n'est-ce pas ? Il te plait ?

Je me retournai surprise vers Blaise qui regardait également Drago, à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux me le dire tu sais… Les couples vont être formés demain, donc je serais tôt ou tard au courant, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il était vrai que j'allais inscrire le nom de Drago sur mon parchemin et qu'il allait en faire de même. Tout le monde serait donc en effet au courant.

\- Je crois, répondis-je alors le cœur battant en espérant que Blaise prenne la nouvelle avec calme.

Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas.

\- QUOI ? S'écria-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers nous d'un air intrigué, ce dont Blaise se rendit compte. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi furieux et désespéré de sa vie. Je pus voir dans son regard une totale incompréhension, mêlé à de la peur. Avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit à ma défense, il m'attrapa par le bras et me traina à l'extérieur de l'immense tente qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'il jugea que nous étions à une distance suffisante du reste des invités, il s'arrêta pour me faire face.

\- Tu es au courant que les couples formés le seront à vie ? Nous ne ressentirons plus jamais le moindre sentiment amoureux ou attirance pour qui que ce soit d'autre !

\- Oui, c'est en effet le but de la manœuvre. Tu sais que je ne t'aime plus Blaise... Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que venir ici avec moi n'allait rien changer à…

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est le fait que tu le choisisses lui ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? D'avec qui tu choisis de passer ta vie ? Avec Drago Malefoy ! Mais tu n'aurais pas pu faire un pire choix !

\- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est ton meilleur ami ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour. C'est donc que tu lui trouves toi aussi, certaines qualités !

\- C'était mon meilleur ami, corrigea-t-il.

\- Ecoute Blaise, nous devons faire un choix et je choisis Drago parce que c'est celui…

\- Choisis n'importe qui, mais pas lui…

Cela lui brisait-il à ce point le cœur de voir que je choisissais son meilleur ami ? Je devais bien admettre que cela devait être horrible, mais il ne méritait aucune compassion de ma part. Il avait rejoint le Triangle du sang en acceptant de participer aux meurtres de sorciers innocents.

\- Choisis-moi Hermione ! M'ordonna-t-il en m'attrapant brusquement par les épaules. Je te promets que je n'attendrais rien de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… mais choisis-moi je t'en prie ! Insista-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

\- Lâche-moi, dis-je en tentant de me dégager de son emprise.

Ce fut cependant en vain. Il semblait prêt à m'écrabouiller les bras pour me maintenir près de lui.

\- Tu me fais mal ! Insistai-je alarmée par ses yeux qui semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- STUPEFIX !

Blaise fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres de moi et j'adressai un regard soulagé à Drago qui me rejoignit aussitôt pour prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit-il d'un air inquiet.

Je me contentai de lui adresser un faible sourire. De son côté, Blaise s'était relevé et nous observait d'un air complètement abattu.

\- Vous êtes déjà ensemble c'est ça ? Nous lança-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

Drago passa un bras autour de ma taille comme seule réponse et défia Blaise du regard.

\- Je suis désolé, poursuivit-il. Je ne causerais plus jamais de problème et je vais me tenir durant la soirée, je le promets.

\- En effet parce que tu vas partir, ordonna Drago.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas partir maintenant et Hermione dira que le ministère t'a appelé pour un problème urgent.

Blaise sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais finit par m'adresser un étrange regard désolé, avant de transplaner.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Je discutai tantôt avec Drago, ne serait-ce que dans le but de prouver au reste des invités qu'il était une personne qui gagnait à être connue, tantôt avec le reste de mes amis et la famille Weasley. Lorsque je me rendis dans la maison pour aller aux toilettes, j'en avais presque oublié ma conversation avec Blaise. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa silhouette que je reconnus aussitôt dans la pénombre de la cuisine.

\- Hermione je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il aussitôt en mettant ses mains face à lui en signe de défense.

\- Tu dois partir Blaise.

Il se rapprocha encore davantage et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il semblait au comble de la souffrance.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Je répondis par un soupire las.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette organisation Hermione ? Je ne te reconnais pas. Ce n'est pas toi tout ça. Tu n'as rien à faire au sein du Triangle du sang. Tu étais la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse et…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis que je me liquéfiais sur place, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Tu participes à toute cette horreur Hermione, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Je me fiche d'être tué pour avoir eu de tels propos mais reprends tes esprits par Merlin ! Ce qu'ils font est mal ! C'est pire que ce que Voldemort a lui-même mis en œuvre ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu les rejoignes ?! Ils ont menacé tes amis ? Ta famille ? Enfin Hermione !

\- Oh blaise… murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et bientôt je ne pus empêcher un flot de larme s'écouler le long de mes joues, tout en me jetant dans les bras de Blaise. Je le sentis également pleurer et nous restâmes ainsi serrés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Je pensais que tu croyais à l'organisation, murmurai-je dans un nouveau sanglot. L'autre soir, quand nous nous sommes parlés…

\- Je savais que nous étions surveillés Hermione, me coupa-t-il. D'ailleurs, tu le savais aussi bien que moi étant donné que tu m'as empêché d'aller trop loin dans certaines phrases.

Il s'écarta de moi pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu rejoins l'organisation si tu n'y crois pas ? Demandai-je en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes larmes.

\- Je ne comptais pas la rejoindre quand on est venu me recruter, j'aurais préféré mourir… jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que tu en faisais déjà partie. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule là-bas. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi tu avais accepté et que je te sorte de là. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre au fait que tu croyais réellement en leur idéologie.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire émue.

Blaise ne croyait pas au Triangle du sang, il n'était pas le monstre que je m'étais imaginée ces derniers jours. J'avais l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de se détacher de mes épaules.

\- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici Hermione ?

Il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes et je le laissai faire. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce geste, c'était seulement la démonstration de mon profond soulagement et affection pour lui. Car après ça, j'en aurais toujours pour lui. Il était venu pour me sauver.

\- Je veux détruire le Triangle du sang.

Il me fixa d'un air ébahit.

\- Je veux découvrir qui est « T » et le tuer, ajoutai-je.

\- C'est Drago qui t'a recruté n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il te tournait autour au ministère ?

Je hochai la tête, attendant de voir s'il allait comprendre par lui-même, la grande implication de son meilleur ami.

\- Je comprends mieux… Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ? Au même titre que tous les membres qui font partie du Triangle du sang. Tu fais semblant… Mais du coup, quel nom comptais-tu mettre demain ?

En fait, il n'avait absolument pas saisit la place de Drago. Ce qui prouvait dans un sens, que ce dernier jouait son rôle à la perfection lorsque je n'étais pas là.

\- J'aurais bien mis le nom de Drago parce qu'il est de mon côté. Il est de nôtre côté à tous les deux, précisai-je. Drago s'est donné pour mission de détruire le Triangle du sang. Il faut absolument lui dire que tu es dans notre camp ! Par Merlin ! Mais c'est merveilleux Blaise ! A nous trois, nous avancerons beaucoup plus vite. Il faudra bien sûr redoubler de vigilance mais…

\- Non ! Me coupa soudain Blaise d'une voix dure. Il ne faut absolument rien dire à Drago.

Je lui adressai un regard d'incompréhension totale.

\- Hermione… J'ai moi aussi fait beaucoup de recherches depuis que je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines. Je sais qui est « T ».

\- C'est vrai ? Mais comment as-tu trouvé si vite ? Qui est-ce ?! Si tu savais, depuis quand Drago et moi-même essayons de…

\- Hermione arrête, insista-t-il d'un air torturé.

Je le fixai sans comprendre. Ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir de savoir que Drago et moi étions de son côté ?

\- « T » et Drago sont la même et unique personne, finit-il par dire.

Je relâchai aussitôt les mains de Blaise et reculai d'un pas, effrayée par ses propos.

\- Drago est « T », répéta-t-il en me fixant intensément du regard.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, fis-je d'une voix sèche.

Il resta totalement silencieux.

\- Tu dis ça par jalousie, insistai-je. Reprends-toi voyons ! L'avenir de la population sorcière est beaucoup plus important que ces idioties ! Tu as rejoins le Triangle du sang depuis seulement deux semaines ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir qui est « T » après un si court laps de temps ?!

\- Drago était mon meilleur ami, je le connais mieux que la plupart des gens. Je remarque plus de choses que…

\- Je le vois quasiment tous les jours depuis des mois ! Tu crois que je ne m'en serais pas aperçue s'il était « T » ? Tu me crois aussi stupide que ça ?

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit et Blaise se jeta aussitôt sur moi pour m'emporter dans un tourbillon qui me donna la nausée. Lorsque nous reposâmes les pieds au sol, nous étions en haut d'une petite colline qui surplombait la soirée du mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Cela semblait minuscule à cette hauteur.

\- Je te crois seulement amoureuse de lui, déclara Blaise d'un air abattu. Cela fausse ton jugement.

\- Je te jure que tu te trompes Blaise. Drago m'a parlé de sa mission bien avant que j'intègre le Triangle du sang. « T » n'aurait jamais pris ce risque ! Et d'ailleurs, séparer un couple répondant aux critères de l'organisation est interdit !

\- A part pour « T » lui-même… Qui d'autre pourrait se permettre de faire ça à part lui ? Hein ? Ce dernier sait toujours tout, mais par contre Drago n'a jamais été puni pour nous avoir séparés.

\- Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais su ! Nous avons été très discrets, assurai-je.

\- Plus que Becker ? Pourtant elle a été tuée par le Triangle du sang.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr.

\- Mais arrête Hermione ! S'exclama Blaise. Ouvre les yeux !

\- Drago n'a jamais tué personne, j'ai testé sur lui le sort que j'ai inventé.

\- Eh bien tu seras étonnée de savoir que personne n'a jamais vu « T » tuer qui que ce soit. Cela leur fait un point commun.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire.

\- Mise à part qu'il délègue le sale boulot pour conserver son âme intacte, insista Blaise avec dureté. Seul « T » aurait eu l'audace de se mettre entre toi et moi sans avoir peur d'éventuelles représailles. Et quand il s'est mis à s'intéresser à toi, à ressentir quelque chose pour toi, il a trouvé le moyen de t'intégrer au Triangle du sang de la plus judicieuse des manières, je dois bien lui accorder. Drago a apparemment fait beaucoup d'écarts ses dernières années et…

\- Et il a souvent été puni pour ça !

\- Pour donner le change Hermione. Si j'étais à la place de « T » je ne lui accorderais pas autant de privilèges après tout ses écarts. Comme sa chambre que j'ai vue de mes propres yeux ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est également bizarre que ce soit lui, comme par hasard, qui ait eu l'ordre de te recruter ? C'était pratique n'est-ce pas ? Pour poursuivre sur les choses étranges, comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ais vu « T » dès ton arrivée ? Comment expliques-tu qu'il te fasse l'honneur de lui faire des suggestions ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai enquêté correctement moi ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de concluant au sujet de « T » car il accapare toute ton attention sous la forme de Drago. Cela fait trois ans qu'il dit être là et tu trouves normal qu'il n'ait pas avancé dans ses recherches sur l'identité de « T » ? Mais reprends-toi Hermione ! Drago est « T », c'est pour ça qu'il arrive à avoir une emprise étrange sur certaines personnes qui sont certainement au courant de sa véritable identité. Cette emprise il l'a également sur toi et il met en place cette histoire de couple uniquement pour toi !

\- Non, c'est moi qui ais suggéré à « T » de laisser aux sorciers la possibilité de choisir avec qui ils voulaient être.

\- Que c'est attentionné de sa part de te faire plaisir en répondant à quelques unes de tes volontés ! Mais tu oublies qu'il a aussi décidé de sceller tout cela par un contrat magique honteux ! Il fait en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais lui échapper ! Parlons de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir aussi, avec le fauteuil de Daphné qui s'est enflammé. Pourquoi « T » l'aurait punit elle et pas Drago ?

Je restai totalement muette avec une étrange sensation de bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

\- Je vais te laisser retourner rejoindre la soirée Hermione, avant que Drago ne se rende compte de ta disparition, mais réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire, je t'en supplie. Tu verras que tu trouveras une quantité de nouvelles preuves à ce que je viens de te dire. On se voit au château.

Sur ces mots il transplana, m'abandonnant au sommet de la colline, totalement seule avec mes pensées.

Lorsque j'entrai de nouveau sous la tente blanche, l'ambiance était encore plus à la fête que lorsque j'avais quitté la réception. L'alcool semblait avoir donné des ailes à bon nombre de sorciers. Neville et Luna s'étaient lancés dans un rock endiablé, Lavande s'extasiait devant la robe de Fleur Delacour. Cette dernière en semblait d'ailleurs profondément agacée. En passant à travers les couples qui dansaient, je vis Ginny montrer sa bague à une sorcière que je ne connaissais pas, mais à en juger par la couleur de ses cheveux, elle devait être de la famille. A la limite de la fin de la tente, je vis George en train de se préparer à projeter des feux d'artifice et enfin, mon regard se posa sur lui. Comme s'il avait sentit ma présence, Drago se retourna aussitôt dans ma direction. Il m'adressa un regard indéchiffrable. Avais-je disparu trop longtemps ? Harry se retourna à son tour et me fit signe de les rejoindre d'un air enjoué. Je ne pus qu'accéder à sa requête et avançai dans leur direction le cœur battant. J'aurais tout donné pour que n'importe qui vienne m'arrêter, mais cela n'arriva pas.

\- Tu étais où ? S'enquit mon meilleur ami en me fourrant une coupe de champagne dans la main. Ginny n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'elle n'a pas réussit à avoir un moment avec toi.

\- C'est très impoli de ta part Hermione, ajouta Drago.

Son ton était particulièrement étrange et mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Se méfiait-il de quelque chose ? M'avait-il vu avec Blaise ? Etait-ce lui qui avait ouvert la porte du Terrier juste avant qu'on ne disparaisse ? Et si c'était mon regard qui trahissait finalement mon anxiété ? J'avalai le contenu de ma coupe d'un seul trait, sous l'œil surpris de Drago et Harry.

\- C'est la mariée, répondis-je finalement à Harry. A chaque fois que je la vois elle est sollicitée, mais dès que l'occasion se présente je lui saute dessus ! Ajoutai-je en parvenant à lui adresser un sourire sincère.

\- Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas réussis à danser plus d'une seule fois avec elle, alors que je suis son mari !

\- Tu auras toute la vie pour ça, répondis-je amusée.

\- Tu as raison, toute la vie ! S'exclama-t-il visiblement au comble du bonheur. Et d'ailleurs, on n'a pas encore dansé ensemble tous les deux. Tu m'excuses Malefoy ?

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant et Harry m'entraîna sur la piste de danse, à mon grand soulagement. Nous dansâmes silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles je ne cessais de repasser en boucle ce que Blaise m'avait dit précédemment.

\- C'est un beau triangle qui tu nous as servi ce soir, commenta Harry.

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je effrayée par ses propos.

\- Malefoy et Zabini, précisa-t-il amusé. Surprenant Triangle amoureux.

Je dissimulai au mieux l'immense soulagement qui me submergea.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais il est clair que les deux en pincent pour toi. Pour Zabini je comprends, mais Malefoy... Si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il s'intéresse un jour à toi... La vie est surprenante hein ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

J'avais envie de tout raconter à Harry, de tout lui révéler au sujet du Triangle du sang, mais ce n'était pas possible dans l'immédiat. Il s'agissait de son mariage et je n'avais pas le droit de le gâcher en accaparant toute son attention. Car il était certain que si je le faisais, Harry ne penserait plus qu'à ça pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Oui la vie est surprenante, finis-je alors par répondre en lui souriant le plus sincèrement possible.

Les paroles de Blaise se remirent à hurler dans ma tête. Se pouvait-il que celui que j'aimais soit réellement « T » ? Aurait-il lui-même ordonné que je sois envoyée au cachot pour une semaine entière ? Comment Drago aurait-il pu être capable de ça ? Etais-je réellement aveugle le concernant ? Il était vrai qu'en trois ans, Drago n'avait rien fait contre l'organisation. Rien… Certaines autres preuves de Blaise étaient également plus qu'accablantes, mais devais-je lui faire confiance pour autant ? Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était là et il était certainement lui-même aveuglé par sa jalousie… D'une certaine manière, je haïssais Blaise pour m'avoir mis de tels doutes dans la tête. Je le haïssais.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter ?

La voix de Drago me fit sursauter, tandis qu'Harry s'arrêtait aussitôt de tournoyer. Je priai pour que mon meilleur ami ne lui cède pas mes bras, mais il le fit à mon plus grand regret. Drago ancra alors l'une de ses mains dans mon dos et de son autre main, attrapa la mienne pour la serrer avec fermeté. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge tandis qu'il guidait la danse. J'avais peur. Peur d'être aussi proche de lui, peur de croiser son regard, peur qu'il sache tout, peur qu'il voit de l'angoisse dans mes yeux. Il rapprocha brusquement nos deux corps, sans pour autant s'arrêter de danser et mon cœur se mit à battre à une allure folle. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas simplement dû à l'angoisse. Son parfum me paraissait particulièrement enivrant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer sa main dans mon dos, en train d'arracher ma robe. Comme j'évitais soigneusement son regard, je captai malgré moi celui des autres invités, debout autour de la piste de danse. Beaucoup de sorcières nous regardaient ou le regardaient lui plus précisément. Intriguée, je levai finalement les yeux vers lui. Mon regard rencontra aussitôt le sien, qui ne m'avait d'ailleurs jamais semblé aussi profond. Je savais maintenant pourquoi toutes ces sorcières le regardaient, elles étaient forcément sous son charme. Tout je l'étais moi-même. Après tout, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas décoiffés d'un millimètre, ses yeux aciers semblaient percer mon âme à jour et ses lèvres… J'aurais tout donné pour les goûter. J'étais amoureuse de lui, Blaise avait raison. Amoureuse et effrayée en même temps. Le regard de Drago me quitta et sa bouche s'avança près de mon oreille, alors que mon cœur loupait un battement.

\- Tu es si belle, me murmura-t-il d'une voix envoutante.

Ma voix resta bloquée car la seule chose que je voulais lui dire ne lui aurait pas plu. Etait-il « T » ? Plus j'y pensais et plus cela me semblait cohérent. Drago était donc actuellement le sorcier le plus dangereux de la population et pourtant, j'étais là à imaginer ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps chaud contre le mien… En fait, je ressentais exactement la même chose que lorsque nous avions couché ensemble la première fois, et certaines phrases de Drago prirent soudain tout leur sens. Quand il disait que j'aimais le danger, que j'étais attirée par la puissance, que j'étais en admiration devant lui… Il avait raison. Si « T » était cruel, il était sans nul doute puissant et dangereux. Ressemblais-je à toutes ces femmes, sorcières ou moldus, qui étaient tombées amoureuses des mauvaises personnes et qui ne parvenaient pas à s'en défaire ? Avais-je inconsciemment fermé les yeux sur tous les indices qui menaient Drago à « T » ?

\- Tout va bien Hermione ? Me demanda Drago.

Je me rendis compte que nous nous étions arrêtés de danser. Je me tenais face à Drago, ma main dans la sienne, au milieu de la piste de danse. Je ne parvins cependant pas à quitter son regard, pour savoir si quelqu'un nous regardait. Il m'hypnotisait beaucoup trop.

\- Hermione. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? Insista-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

Ce qu'il y avait ? C'était là tout le problème. J'étais amoureuse d'un sorcier qui était peut-être un monstre. Drago était peut-être « T » et je l'aimais quand même. Dans mon esprit cela changeait tout, mais dans mon cœur absolument rien.

\- Hermione ! Répéta-t-il en m'adressant un semblant de regard menaçant.

\- Je t'aime.

Je lui avais balancé ça sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'était sortit tout seul. J'avais voulu lui demander s'il était « T », mais tout ce que j'étais parvenue à formuler, était mon amour pour lui. Son regard changea d'ailleurs aussitôt. Il semblait aussi secoué que moi, face à mon aveu.

Drago n'était pas « T » ! Il ne le serait pas tant que je n'aurais pas apporté de nouvelles preuves à son encontre. Après tout, il y avait également certains éléments dont je me méfiais. Blaise avait accusé Drago de vouloir m'emprisonner auprès de lui grâce à un contrat magique, mais s'il l'avait réellement voulu, il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. Par ailleurs, en me demandant de le choisir lui plutôt que Drago, Blaise souhaitait lui aussi m'avoir auprès de lui pour toujours. Et comment Blaise avait-il pu décréter que Drago était « T » en si peu de temps ? C'était louche.

Je dégageai ma main de celle de Drago et rejoignis le bar d'un pas rapide. J'attrapai le premier verre à ma portée et en bu une gorgée. Harry faisait confiance à Drago alors qu'il s'était toujours méfié de lui lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, l'accusant même d'horribles choses sans la moindre preuve. A chaque fois, il s'était d'ailleurs avéré qu'il avait eu raison. Harry avait donc du flair et pourtant, il avait invité Drago ce soir. Drago n'était pas « T » sinon Harry aurait sentit quelque chose de malveillant émaner de lui. Il fallait que je le retrouve et que je lui demande ses impressions exactes. Alors que je passai la salle au peigne fin, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Des bras forts et sûrs, qui s'encraient dans mes hanches tandis qu'un souffle chaud glissait le long de ma nuque.

\- Je t'aime aussi, susurra Drago en attirant mon dos contre son torse avec fermeté.

J'aimais quand il agissait ainsi avec moi. Par moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il était capable de lire mes pensées. Il savait toujours où me toucher et avec quelle intensité. Par Merlin que j'avais envie de lui. Le creux de mon ventre s'enflamma tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait.

\- Arrête Drago, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir, murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit rien. Je mourrais d'envie de me retourner pour voir l'expression de son visage, mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne m'écartai pas non plus de son contact. J'aimais ressentir le contrôle qu'il avait sur mon corps et là, il était tout à lui. Il s'agrippa d'ailleurs davantage à moi, avant de chuchoter à mon oreille :

\- Ne bouge pas.

Il transplana, m'emportant avec lui.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le plan d'Harry

Δ Chapitre 23 : Le plan d'Harry

\- Lorsque nous serons officiellement en couple, nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous voulons, tu te rends compte ? Dit Drago en faisant lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou. Je pourrais t'embrasser où je veux, tu pourras sortir par la porte de ma chambre et j'en passe… J'ai dû mal à croire que ce sera enfin réglé ce soir.

\- Tu penses que lorsque « T » sera tué, les contrats magiques qui lient les sorciers s'annuleront ? Demandai-je.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? En fait, tu as dit ça sous l'influence de l'alcool hier ?...

\- J'ai bu trois verres Drago, signalai-je avec humeur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que cette histoire de contrat peut bien te faire, puisque tu m'aimes ? Insista-t-il avec amertume.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas égoïste ! Je pense aux autres. Beaucoup se mettront en couple pas défaut. C'est cruel. J'espère que tu en as conscience ?

\- Ceux qui croient en l'idéologie du Triangle du sang ne trouveront pas ça cruel. Ils trouveront que c'est normal.

Je masquai mon inquiétude en me détournant de Drago. J'avais l'impression de voir « T » en lui et ce que m'avait dit Blaise résonnait dans ma tête. Celui que j'aimais ne pouvait pas être « T », c'était impossible… Pourtant, dans certains cas comme celui-ci, cela m'apparaissait presque comme une évidence. Néanmoins, s'il avait vraiment été « T » il aurait mieux caché son jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et pour ceux qui ne croient pas en l'idéologie ? Poursuivis-je. Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, certains sont là uniquement pour sauver leur vie.

\- Eh bien être en couple avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'aiment pas, n'est qu'un petit sacrifice pour avoir la vie sauve.

\- Tu es vraiment affreux par moments ! M'exclamai-je en sortant du lit.

J'attrapai une robe de chambre que j'enfilai et me dirigeai vers ce qui lui faisait office de bar pour me servir un verre d'eau.

\- Tu ne peux pas savourer les quelques instants de bonheur que nous avons, hein ? Me lança-t-il irrité. Tu es obligée de parler des autres. Des sorciers et des moldus meurent tous les jours et on n'y peut rien ! Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde entier.

\- Mais on ne sauve personne ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Ca viendra. Nos efforts finiront pas être récompensés.

\- Ah oui et quand ? Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai juste l'impression d'aider « T » dans toute cette horreur qu'il inflige aux autres !

Drago s'allongea complètement dans le lit et laissa échapper un profond soupire d'agacement. Je maudissais Blaise de m'avoir fait par de ses soupçons. Habituellement, j'aurais pris les remarques de Drago comme de l'égoïsme pur et simple, il en avait assez l'habitude après tout, mais à présent, je comparais tout ce qu'il disait à ce qu'aurait pu dire « T ». C'était ingérable. Il fallait que je règle la situation et pour ça, j'allais devoir tout raconter à Harry. Ce qu'il m'arrivait était resté secret trop longtemps.

\- Je pense que « T » se fait passer pour l'un des membres de l'organisation, déclarai-je.

Cette fois, Drago se redressa pour me regarder et m'incita à poursuivre d'un signe du menton.

\- Je pense que cela peut être le n'importe quel d'entre nous et qu'il prend le rôle de « T » de temps à autre. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment se méfier de tout le monde. Imagine que ce soit Théodore ou même Daphné…

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, admit Drago. Enfin pas pour Théodore et Daphné bien sûr, mais il est possible que ce soit l'un d'entre nous.

\- C'est forcément quelqu'un qui était là depuis le début, poursuivis-je le cœur battant.

\- Pas forcément. Il aurait pu rester caché des mois, voir des années et envoyer quelqu'un le recruter ces derniers temps pour donner le change.

C'était plausible. Totalement plausible et ainsi, cela éloignait la possibilité que Drago soit « T ».

Mais s'il était « T », n'aurait-il pas essayé de me mener sur une mauvaise piste ? C'était affreux de douter de la personne que l'on aimait. Il n'y avait véritablement rien de pire. Il fallait que je vois Harry.

\- Je vais aller voir Harry et Ginny, je suis partie sans leur dire au revoir hier…

\- Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont complètement oublié ton existence.

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

\- Ils doivent être en lune de miel. Enfin quelque chose comme ça.

\- Non ce n'était pas prévu. Ils travaillent, ils n'ont pas le temps de partir en vacance pour l'instant.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller les déranger le lendemain de leur mariage ? Il n'y a pas plus impoli.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose pour essayer de me retenir de cette manière ? Savait-il que je me méfiais de lui ? Savait-il que j'avais décidé de tout révéler à Harry ? Non c'était impossible, je devais juste être paranoïaque. Peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs le but de Blaise, me mener sur cette fausse piste pour m'éloigner de Drago. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que l'un des deux mentait ou se trompait tout du moins. La grande question était donc de savoir qui.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposai-je alors à Drago pour lui prouver ma bonne foi.

Comme je m'y étais attendue, il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle avant de sortir à son tour du lit. Il marcha jusqu'à moi, me déposa un baiser dans le cou et ricana.

\- Je ne veux pas participer au gâchis du lendemain de leur mariage. Tu y arriveras très bien toute seule. Parce que je te répète que c'est particulièrement impoli.

Il déposa un autre baiser dans mon cou et je fus soulagée de le voir finalement céder avec amusement à mon départ.

\- Par contre, tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard pour ton choix de mari, dit-il d'une voix faussement sévère. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un désigné d'office.

Lorsque je me retrouvai face à la porte de l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny, je me sentis finalement mal à l'aise. Drago n'avait pas tord, j'allais les déranger le lendemain de leur mariage… Néanmoins, je consentis tout de même à frapper. Ils s'agissaient de mes meilleurs amis, ils finiraient par me pardonner, surtout quand ils sauraient enfin tout. Du moins, ce serait à Harry de décider s'il voulait que Ginny soit au courant. Ce fut Harry qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il sembla très surpris de me voir, mais me fit tout de même entrer, en me signalant que Ginny était sous la douche.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger Harry… Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Je sais que vous vous êtes mariés hier et que c'est loin d'être le bon moment mais… j'ai peur…

\- Nous partons déjeuner chez les Wesley dans une heure donc nous avons un peu de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère ? C'est à propos de Malefoy ?

\- Oui c'est à propos de lui. Enfin entre autre.

\- George t'a vu transplaner avec lui hier. Apparemment vous aviez l'air assez proche, ajouta-t-il amusé. Ginny a toujours raison sur ce genre de sujet, c'est impressionnant.

Face à mon regard perdu, il poursuivit.

\- J'avais misé sur Zabini et elle sur Malefoy.

\- Harry, déclarai-je d'une voix sérieuse, c'est à propos du Triangle du sang que je suis venue. Est-ce que tu veux que Ginny soit au courant ?

Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt et je m'en voulus terriblement. J'aurais dû attendre quelques jours pour lui laisser le temps de savourer son bonheur avec Ginny. J'étais égoïste. Aussi égoïste que pouvait l'être Drago à certains moments.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que Ginny soit au courant, je pars et nous en parlerons au ministère. Je devrais bientôt récupérer mon poste de toute façon.

\- Ginny souhaite être au courant ! S'exclama la concernée.

Elle sortait tout juste de la douche à en juger par la serviette enroulée autour de son corps. Je jetai un regard embarrassé à Harry, mais il hocha la tête, l'air sûr de lui. Ginny nous rejoignit dans le salon et je commençai par le début, pour qu'elle puisse tout comprendre.

\- Lorsque j'ai pris le poste d'adjointe au chef du magenmagot, Becker m'a donné une mission supplémentaire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait des disparitions étranges, ainsi que des meurtres. Elle m'a donc demandé d'enquêter dessus, le plus discrètement possible.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le travail des Aurors ? S'enquit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Becker ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, car elle ne voulait pas ébruiter l'affaire. Je devais donc enquêter sans que personne ne soit au courant.

\- Tu l'étais ? S'enquit Ginny à l'adresse de Harry.

\- Oui, mais Hermione m'a mis à l'écart depuis un bon moment. Mais j'imagine que je vais comprendre pourquoi.

Il avait dit ça sans la moindre animosité à mon égard. Il semblait juste pressé de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

\- J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, notamment grâce à Harry. Et aujourd'hui, je sais presque tout, poursuivis-je. Une organisation secrète est née il y a trois ans. Il s'agit du Triangle du sang. Leur but est d'associer un sorcier au sang pur avec un sorcier né moldu. Le but étant d'engendrer des enfants au sang-mêlé les plus purs possible. Harry est le genre de sorcier que souhaite se voir développer le Triangle du sang. L'organisation estime que ce sont les sorciers les plus puissants et qu'ils sont l'avenir de la population magique. En soit, leur idéologie n'est pas mauvaise, si ce n'est que les membres de l'organisation ne laissent aucun choix à ceux qu'ils veulent recruter. Soit ces derniers acceptent et rejoignent les rangs, soit ils sont tués.

\- Donc ils ne recrutent que des sangs purs ou des sorciers issus de parents moldus ? Répéta Ginny inquiète.

Je hochai la tête, tandis que le regard d'Harry se décomposait.

\- L'organisation prend beaucoup d'ampleur, si bien, qu'elle ne restera pas secrète bien longtemps. Quand ils seront assez nombreux, ils souhaiteront forcément prendre le contrôle de la population. Le ministère est d'ailleurs déjà bien infiltré. La plupart des membres ont un Triangle tatoué sous le talon. J'imagine qu'il s'agit des membres qui ont su faire leur preuve.

\- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Me demanda Harry d'un air grave.

Je toisai Ginny et Harry en silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je fais partie du Triangle du sang depuis un mois, avouai-je finalement.

Le visage de Ginny fut frappé d'une stupeur équivalente à celui d'Harry.

\- Ils t'ont recruté après ta séparation avec Blaise ? Finit par me demander ce dernier. Ce qui est logique en fin de compte…

\- Pas exactement, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il allait à présent falloir que je leur parle de ma faiblesse face à Drago et de mon amour pour lui. Tout leur dire allait être beaucoup plus délicat que ce que je m'étais imaginée.

\- Il ne faut évidemment parler de ça à personne, vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas…

\- Continue Hermione, me lança Ginny qui semblait particulièrement inquiète.

\- Il faut à présent que je vous parle de Drago Malefoy. A force d'essayer de me séparer de Blaise, il s'est mis à s'intéresser à moi. J'ai honte de l'avouer… mais je me suis laissée prendre au jeu et il a finit par tout me révéler. Voilà pourquoi j'en sais autant. Il m'a avoué faire partir du Triangle du sang depuis le départ dans le but de découvrir qui était « T » et de le tuer.

\- « T » ? Répéta Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'instigateur de tout ça. Le chef. Personne ne semble connaître son identité. Il porte constamment un masque, une capuche couvrant ses cheveux et des vêtements dissimulant la moindre parcelle de peau. J'ai tout de suite voulu intégrer le Triangle du sang pour aider Drago dans sa mission, mais il a longtemps été contre. Il ne voulait pas que je me mette en danger.

\- Mais vous êtes ensemble, Malefoy et toi ? S'enquit Ginny.

Je hochai la tête, honteuse.

\- C'est en effet l'impression que j'ai eu hier soir. Il n'avait de yeux que pour toi et de ton côté, cela me semblait également assez transparent, commenta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait cependant pas la moindre once de victoire dans sa voix. La situation était en effet loin d'être joyeuse.

\- Il a donc finit par accepter. Je pense qu'il savait que, de toute façon, je n'allais pas tarder à être recrutée puisque je n'étais plus avec Blaise. Auparavant, l'organisation n'avait pas besoin de moi puisque je faisais exactement ce qu'elle attendait de moi. J'étais avec un sang pur. Par chance, c'est Drago qui a eu l'ordre de me recruter. A l'époque cela apparaissait comme une punition de la part de « T ». Il devait estimer que personne n'arriverait à me faire rejoindre le Triangle du sang et qu'il pourrait donc punir Drago pour son échec. Mais ayant déjà décidé de rejoindre l'organisation, cela s'est fait sans encombre. Je suis donc membre de l'organisation depuis deux semaines.

Harry et Ginny me fixèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Quand tu dis punir…

Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Cachot, doloris… J'y ai moi-même passé une semaine pour avoir apparemment manqué de respect à « T »…

\- Par Merlin ! S'écria Ginny horrifiée.

\- Tu as vu « T » ? Intervint Harry.

\- Oui. Il m'a demandé de lui faire part des préconisations pour l'amélioration de l'organisation, mais cela ne s'est pas très bien passé.

Un nouveau silence s'insinua dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à enfin venir tout nous raconter ? Me demanda finalement Harry avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Tout à l'heure, tu me disais avoir peur…

\- J'ai peur depuis hier, avouai-je. Blaise a rejoint le Triangle du sang la semaine dernière. J'ai été horrifiée par la nouvelle étant donné que j'avais été en couple avec lui. Et puis hier, il m'a avoué n'avoir rejoint l'organisation que pour me sauver, pour me sortir de là. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que j'acceptais leur idéologie et leurs méthodes.

Ginny laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

\- Mais il m'a aussi fait part de ses soupçons quant à l'identité de « T ».

\- Et ? Insista Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est là le problème, marmonnai-je la gorge nouée. Il a accusé Drago d'être « T ».

Il y eu un nouveau silence pesant.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je l'aime vous comprenez… Aussi étrange que cela puisse être. J'aime Drago Malefoy, mais s'il était vraiment « T » ?... Et s'il ne l'était absolument pas mais que je continuais de me méfier de lui injustement ? Par Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

J'éclatai en sanglot et Ginny se précipita à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais aucun de mes deux amis ne parla. Ils devaient être en train d'emmagasiner tout ce que je venais de leur dire. Dans un sens j'étais soulagée. Je ne portais plus cet énorme secret seule, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'ils ne pourraient cependant pas m'être d'une grande aide. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas Drago comme je le connaissais moi et ils n'avaient jamais mis un pied dans le château. Comment pourraient-ils me guider ?...

\- Ce soir nous sommes sensés décider avec qui nous voulons passer le restant de notre vie, dis-je en me dégageant quelque peu des bras de Ginny. Je compte évidemment choisir Drago, mais notre union sera scellée par un contrat magique nous empêchant de ressentir le moindre sentiment pour qui que ce soit d'autre. J'aime Drago évidemment, mais tout de même… Et s'il s'avère que c'est vraiment « T »…

\- C'est un filtre d'amour ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Non cela n'a rien à voir. On ne sera pas forcé d'aimer la personne que nous choisissons, mais cela nous empêche de nous intéresser aux autres. C'est pour éviter les problèmes dans les couples j'imagine.

\- Et tu voulais notre avis sur quoi exactement ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Mais sur tout enfin ! S'exclama Ginny en lui jetant un coup d'œil effaré.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'elle estime le plus urgent !

\- Eh bien, j'ai peur que Drago soit « T », mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment découvrir la vérité à l'heure actuelle. Après, ce qui est le plus pressant est la désignation des couples ce soir…

\- Tu ne dois pas y participer, même si tu aimes Drago, répondit Ginny.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il est « T » ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

\- Non, mais parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sort et qu'on ne sait pas s'il sera réversible. Que tu aimes Drago ou pas, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas conscience de la gravité d'un tel sortilège. C'est une atteinte à ta propre volonté ! C'est de l'esclavage ! Pire, « T » veut forcer des personnes qui ne s'aiment pas à coucher ensemble pour engendrer des héritiers. Cela s'appelle du viol. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Par Merlin… Ginny avait cruellement raison et j'avais participé à tout ça en proposant à « T » de laisser aux sorciers la possibilité de choisir eux-mêmes. J'avais peut-être même accéléré les choses en soumettant cette idée…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Je ne peux pas juste m'enfuir. Ils me retrouveront. Et Blaise ? Et Drago ? Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas. J'aime Drago et concernant Blaise, il s'est embarqué dans cette histoire uniquement pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner !

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas plus de solutions que moi. Je sentis le bras de Ginny se resserrer autour de mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant, tandis qu'Harry se levait du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis.

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou à tes parents Ginny, nous n'allons pas pouvoir déjeuner avec eux à midi.

\- Non, n'annulez pas à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais. Je voulais juste vous tenir au courant et savoir si vous aviez une idée, mais…

\- Ne discute pas Hermione, me coupa Harry. Nous allons trouver une solution et te sortir de ce pétrin ! Si seulement tu en avais parlé avant…

\- Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je.

\- Finalement, Zabini a bien fait de venir te parler de ses doutes concernant Malefoy, fit remarquer Ginny.

Je lui adressai un regard interdit.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit « T », ajouta-t-elle presque aussitôt. Mais il faut admettre que les révélations de Zabini t'ont poussé à venir nous voir, alors que tu allais t'embarquer de cette union avec ce contrat révoltant, sans voir que c'était quelque chose d'affreux.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de baisser les yeux. Elle avait raison, j'avais été totalement stupide.

Nous passâmes deux bonnes heures à parler de l'organisation. Je leur donnai le nom des membres que je connaissais, des indications sur la personnalité de « T », du moins le peu que je connaissais de lui, je leur parlai également de Drago plus en détail, des pièces du château, des différents rôles qu'avaient les sorciers au sein du Triangle du sang, ou encore de la différence de masque entre les membres et « T ».

\- Je pense que ce sont les tableaux qui espionnent tout et qui rapportent à « T » ce qu'ils jugent important, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Surement ! M'exclamai-je impressionnée et en même temps embêtée de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

\- Et j'ajouterais à cela, qu'ils ne connaissent pas son identité, intervint Harry.

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

\- Il est certain que « T » se mêle à vous dans les couloirs. Qu'il se fait passer pour un simple membre, précisa-t-il.

J'étais d'accord avec lui

\- Mais les tableaux ne savent pas de qui il s'agit, sinon ils changeraient surement d'attitude, poursuivit-il. Et puis la meilleure manière de garder un secret et de le révéler à le moins de personnes possible. « T » n'aurait jamais pris le risque en confiant son secret aux tableaux. Par contre…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et m'observa d'un air indécis.

\- Par contre quoi ? S'impatienta Ginny.

\- Par contre, je trouve étrange que « T » t'ait donné une telle place dès le départ. Et puis il semble… s'intéresser à toi plus qu'aux autres. Et avec tous les autres éléments que tu nous as communiqués …

\- Viens-en au fait Harry, le pressai-je.

\- Il est plausible que ce soit Malefoy.

Non… Harry ne pouvait pas y croire ! Pas lui !

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Il y croyait. Pas à 100%, mais Drago était pour lui un suspect important.

\- Et si c'était au contraire Zabini, hein ? Intervint Ginny. Il aurait pu être « T » dès le départ. Comme il était avec Hermione il n'avait aucune raison de s'impliquer davantage. Hermione a été recruté et comme par hasard, il est arrivé seulement deux semaines après elle !

\- Hermione et lui s'étaient séparés ! Ils allaient être recrutés l'un comme l'autre, contredit Harry.

\- Et comment pourrait-il accuser Malefoy en si peu de temps ? Hein ? Ca fait trois ans que Malefoy fait partie de l'organisation et il n'a rien trouvé, alors comment Zabini aurait-il pu…

\- Justement ! Trois ans c'est long. Malefoy fait trainer les choses si tu veux mon avis, insista Harry.

\- Voyons Harry on parle de Malefoy là, insista Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es quand même en train de…

\- On s'éloigne de ce qui est important de toute façon, la coupa Harry. L'urgence c'est de trouver une manière d'annuler les contrats de mariage de ce soir et j'ai peut-être une idée.

Je relevai aussitôt les yeux vers Harry, pleine d'espoir.

\- Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave pour que « T » n'ait pas d'autre choix que de repousser la mise en place des couples.

\- A quoi penses-tu exactement ? M'enquis-je le cœur battant.

\- Il faut que tu voles plusieurs tenues des membres et que tu nous les ramènes, m'expliqua-t-il. Trois plus exactement. Une pour moi, une pour Ginny et une pour… Neville.

\- Tu veux l'impliquer ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Il ne posera pas de questions si je lui dis que je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler. Neville est quelqu'un de confiance. Donc, une fois que nous aurons ces tenues, nous les mettrons et nous nous ferons passer pour des membres du Triangle du sang. Nous irons sur le chemin de traverse et déclencherons une panique générale. Nous tracerons des triangles sur les murs, détruiront quelques boutiques, sans évidemment faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? M'enquis-je effrayée qu'Harry ait ce genre d'idée.

\- Si plus que sérieux. « T » sera hors de lui étant donné qu'il veut garder l'organisation secrète. Ensuite, il jugera certainement plus urgent de s'occuper de traquer les trois sorciers responsables que de s'occuper de cette histoire de couple.

\- Et s'il estime que ce n'est pas plus urgent ? M'enquis-je.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Me lança Harry avec défis.

\- C'est tout de même dangereux, si jamais les aurors arrivent…

\- Mais c'est le but ! Nous devons le plus possible faire parler de l'organisation. Mais dès que des aurors t ou des membres du Triangle du sang arriveront, nous transplanerons. L'objectif n'est pas la confrontation.

\- C'est tout de même très risqué.

\- Mais c'est une excellente idée, admit Ginny qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Penses-tu pouvoir récupérer ces fameuses tenues ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Soit discrète Hermione, c'est très risqué pour toi aussi.

\- Si elle se fait prendre et que Drago est « T » elle ne risque rien, précisa Harry.

\- S'il est vraiment « T », il n'a pas hésité à m'envoyer au cahot, commentai-je avec humeur.

\- Et si Drago n'est pas « T » elle risque sa vie, ajouta Ginny avec sérieux.

\- Il nous faut plus de temps pour bien tout mettre en place, marmonnai-je. C'est trop précipité là…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Hermione ! Nous allons essayer ce plan et si cela ne marche pas, il faudra réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre. Il n'y a donc pas une minute à perdre.

\- Allez ! Insista Ginny. Va récupérer les tenues !

Lorsque j'entrai dans le grand hall circulaire du château, ma nervosité me souleva l'estomac. J'étais en train d'agir dans le dos de Drago et je mettais en plus, la vie de mes amis en danger. Tout cela parce que j'avais été trop stupide pour me méfier plus tôt de cette histoire de couple. Le risque que je courrais moi-même n'était finalement que justice. C'était moi qui m'étais embarquée dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, il fallait que je sois prudente. Non seulement je ne devais me faire voir de personne, et surtout pas de Drago, mais en plus, il fallait que je me méfie des occupants des tableaux.

Je montai silencieusement à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre, en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de mes mains. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mis réfléchir. Qui allais-je voler ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre la tenue de Drago, c'était exclu. « T » ferait peut-être fouiller les chambres après le coup d'éclat sur le chemin de traverse et peut-être que la première chose qu'il ferait, serait de vérifier qui n'avait plus sa tenue. Il était donc impensable que je puisse mettre Drago en danger. Il n'était pas non plus prudent de prendre ma propre tenue qui trônait sur l'une des chaises près de ma penderie.

Daphné ! C'était elle qui confectionnait les robes pour les membres de l'organisation. Peut-être en avait-elle un petit stock dans sa chambre ? Par Merlin, mais c'était surement le cas ! Je m'approchai du mur vide de ma chambre en pensant le plus fort possible à la chambre de Daphné. Il fallait également que je sois précise. Si Drago avait une vieille maison délabrée qui faisait office de logement aux yeux du ministère, Daphné devait également avoir un appartement ou une maison pour donner le change. D'ailleurs, je me rendis compte que j'avais été bien stupide de ne pas penser à m'occuper moi-même de ma couverture. Néanmoins, rien n'était plus urgent que ma mission. Je pensais donc à la chambre de Daphné au sein de ce château et lançai le sort sur le mur. Cependant, je ne le traversai pas.

Et si elle y était ? Nous étions dimanche après tout, elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Alors si elle me voyait entrer dans sa chambre… Non, il ne fallait pas que je prenne de risques aussi stupides ! Je filai récupérer mon masque, le plaçai sur mon visage et avançai seulement ma tête à travers le mur. Ainsi, si Daphné était là, elle ne verrait qu'un visage masqué. J'atterris dans une chambre très similaire à la mienne et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était vide. Elle contenait un lit, deux portes, menant très certainement à une salle de bain et l'autre au couloir commun, un canapé face à une petite table basse en bois, un fauteuil dans l'un des angles et une immense penderie. Elle était largement plus grande que la mienne et mon cœur s'emballa. Il devait y avoir des robes et des masques de stockés ! C'était sûr. Je tendis une nouvelle fois l'oreille pour m'assurer que Daphné n'était pas de l'autre côté de l'une des portes et entrai complètement dans sa chambre. Je m'avançai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la penderie, juste au cas où, et l'ouvris. Cependant, elle ne semblait comporter que des vêtements de tous les jours. J'ouvris la deuxième porte et là, mon cœur loupa un battement. Les tenues officielles étaient là ! Sans perdre plus de temps, j'en attrapai trois et lançai un nouveau sort contre le mur pour rejoindre ma chambre dans un profond soupire de soulagement. Tout s'était bien passé grâce au ciel. Je pris quelques secondes pour rétrécir les tenues et les masques, et les fourrai dans mon sac à main. Soudain, la porte de ma salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Drago et j'eu l'impression que mon sang se glaçait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je la peur au ventre.

\- J'étais aux toilettes, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans ma chambre ? Insistai-je.

\- Bah je suis venue te voir.

\- Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais revenue ?

Drago m'observa d'un air étrange. Savait-il ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte au moment où j'avais retraversé le mur, les bras chargés de robes et de masques.

\- Théodore m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu monter les escaliers, ajouta-t-il face à mon silence. Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, très bien.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ? Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu fais quoi avec ce sac ? Tu repars ?

J'avais l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, mais encore une fois, cela n'était dû qu'aux soupçons de Blaise à son encontre et à ceux d'Harry également à présent.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu ailles mettre mon nom dans la salle de transmission. Ca va être trop tard après, me signala-t-il. On aura l'air malin si on se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu es déjà allé faire ton choix toi ? M'enquis-je le cœur battant.

\- Evidemment ! Allez !

\- Je dois juste repasser chez Ginny pour lui apporter un truc et je reviens. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Pour lui apporter quoi ?

\- Un truc de fille, répliquai-je irritée. Je peux avoir un semblant de vie privée, oui ?

Drago leva les mains face à lui en signe de capitulation. Peut-être que c'était moi qui était trop sur la défensive. Peut-être que c'était mon comportement qui allait finir par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il fallait vraiment que je me détende.

\- Bon allez je file, dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, mais me retournai une dernière fois vers lui.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai absolument pas dérangé mes amis ! Ils étaient ravies de me voir, déclarai-je avec un sourire.

Drago eut un rire moqueur, signifiant qu'il ne me croyait absolument pas et je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Lorsque j'arrivai de nouveau chez mes amis, ils me félicitèrent pour ma rapidité et m'ordonnèrent de repartir presqu'aussitôt.

\- Il faut absolument que tu sois au château lorsque cela se passera, insista Harry voyant que j'hésitais à sortir.

\- Tu seras vite tenu au courant de notre réussite ou non de toute façon, ajouta Ginny.

\- Et si cela ne revenait pas aux oreilles du château ? Ou Si l'information leur arrivait trop tard ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

\- Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher. Allez, Neville ne va pas tarder à arriver, fit Harry en me faisant de nouveau signe de sortir.

J'adressai un regard remplit de reconnaissance à mes amis et quittai leur appartement.

S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Et Drago non plus d'ailleurs, car il ferait aussitôt le lien avec mes allés et venus chez mes amis.

Pourtant cela faisait déjà une heure que j'étais revenu au château et tout était parfaitement calme. Certes, ils avaient dû attendre Neville peut-être dix minutes, mettre au point leur plan d'action, mais tout de même ! J'aurais déjà dû avoir des nouvelles ! Et si les aurors les avaient arrêtés ? Si malgré les explications d'Harry, ils ne les avaient pas crus ? Ou pire… et si de véritables membres de l'organisation leur étaient tombés dessus ?

\- Tu as l'air bien soucieuse pour une si belle après-midi Hermione, me signala Drago.

\- Et si « T » ne respectait pas nos volontés ?

Je mentais évidemment sur ma réelle inquiétude, mais Drago n'y vit que du feu.

\- Et pourquoi le ferait-il puisque c'est lui qui a décidé de tout ça ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui lui est suggéré et c'est après qu'il m'a envoyé au cachot. Si ça se trouve il va changer d'avis…

Drago leva exagérément les yeux au ciel alors que nous arrivions dans le large couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ce soir, je pourrais officiellement marcher avec un bras autour de tes épaules, me souffla-t-il discrètement.

Il en jubilait presque et je lui enviai aussitôt sa bonne humeur, alors que de mon côté, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac se retournait dans tous les sens. Nous rejoignîmes l'un des petits salons et mon estomac se retourna davantage lorsque j'y vis Blaise en compagnie de Pansy. Ils riraient à gorge déployées, mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt lorsque nous entrâmes. Pansy fronça les sourcils et comprit d'où venait la tension lorsqu'elle vit Drago et Blaise se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air profondément agacé.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Le regard de Blaise passa sur moi tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers le bar pour se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu.

\- Merci Merlin tout ça sera terminé dès ce soir, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- En effet, en espérant que Blaise fasse un choix judicieux qui lui évite d'avoir une idiote commis d'office, répliqua Drago d'un ton sarcastique sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

\- Drago, gronda Pansy.

De son côté, Blaise me fixait d'un air étrange. Comme s'il attendait un signe de ma part. Quelque chose lui indiquant par exemple, que c'était finalement son nom que j'avais écris. Le problème, c'est que je n'étais pas allée déposer le moindre nom et si mes amis ne réussissaient pas à alerter l'organisation, ce serait la catastrophe.

\- Je veux bien un verre moi aussi, lança Pansy à Drago.

Ce dernier se retourna vers nous, effrayé et totalement immobile. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il lâcha subitement son verre qui s'explosa en mille morceaux sur le parquet. De son côté Pansy, laissa un échapper un cri de douleur. Elle s'attrapa le pied, hotta sa bottine en cuire et nous vîmes tous en même temps, le Triangle aux contours habituellement noirs, rougeoyer.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de grave ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers Drago.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Enchaina ce dernier dans une grimace de douleur.

Le tatouage sous son talon devait être dans le même état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en me précipitant vers Drago.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore le tatouage donc vous n'avez pas été prévenu. C'est « T » ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave, il nous appelle ! VITE PANSY !

Elle se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil, le regard grave et elle et Drago s'empressèrent de rejoindre la sortie. Blaise voulu les suivre mais Pansy fit volte face.

\- Tu n'as pas le tatouage, « T » ne veut donc pas de toi ! Reste-ici !

Ni Blaise ni moi, n'eûmes le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que Pansy et Drago courraient déjà dans le long couloir, certainement pour rejoindre la salle de transmission. Je sortis tout de même un peu plus dans le couloir et je vis une multitude de sorciers courir dans la même direction qu'eux. C'était le plan d'Harry et Ginny ! Cela avait fonctionné j'en étais certaine ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule bonne nouvelle du jour, loin de là. Drago avait été prévenu en même temps que Pansy grâce au tatouage ! Je me retournai alors aussitôt vers Blaise et je compris à son regard qu'il pensait à exactement la même chose que moi.

Drago n'était pas « T ».


	24. Chapitre 24 : Les conséquences du plan

Δ Chapitre 24 : Les conséquences du plan

L'immense salle principale du château n'avait jamais été aussi remplie et pourtant, il n'y avait pas un seul son qui en réchappait. Nous nous tenions tous debout ou assis, complètement figés, dans l'attente que quelque chose se passe. Blaise et moi nous étions attablés à l'une des tables, mais n'avions pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Nous contentant de regarder les autres sorciers rentrer les uns après les autres dans la grande salle.

Dix minutes plus tôt, la voix métallique de « T » avait raisonné à l'intérieur de ma tête alors que j'étais remontée dans ma chambre, m'ordonnant de rejoindre la salle principale. Si la peur m'avait aussitôt retourné l'estomac en pensant qu'il se doutait de mon implication, je m'étais vite rendue compte que le message ne m'était pas seulement destiné. A en juger par la foule de sorciers présent dans la salle, tous les membres du Triangle du sang avait eu le même ordre que moi. Pourtant Drago n'était pas encore là. Blaise avait été le premier à me rejoindre, suivit de Daphné et Théodore, puis de Conor et Hortense. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago. Et j'étais presque certaine que Blaise avait également constaté son absence. Je sentais d'ailleurs sous lourd regard posé sur moi. Pourtant le tatouage de Drago, au même titre que celui de Pansy, avait rougeoyé. Ils avaient été appelés en même temps que les autres membres ! Drago ne pouvait donc pas être « T ». Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à manquer à l'appel. Il manquait Pansy et certainement d'autres sorciers que je ne connaissais pas. Drago et Pansy ne pouvaient pas être les seuls absents.

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant et alors que je croisai finalement le regard de Blaise, qui semblait être lourd de sens au sujet de l'absence de Drago, nous entendîmes soudain la voix métallique de « T » s'élever dans la salle. Tous les membres, moi y compris, nous agitâmes pour essayer de trouver d'où provenait la voix. Cependant, nous comprîmes assez rapidement que « T » n'était pas présent. Seule sa voix était là, raisonnant dans toute la salle.

 _« Bonjour. Si je vous ai réunis ici en pleine journée c'est pour vous informer qu'il y a tout juste une heure, trois membres de notre organisation se sont dévoilés à la population sorcière. »_

« T » les désignait comme des membres du Triangle du sang, c'était donc que mes amis avaient réussi puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été démasqués ! Mon regard bifurqua de nouveau en direction de Blaise qui fixait le sol avec inquiétude.

 _« Ces dits sorciers se sont rendus sur le chemin de traverse, brisant les vitres des magasins sur leur passage, faisant apparaître des triangles noirs sur les murs et effrayant les passants. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent avec impatience le jour où nous nous poserons officiellement en maître sur le monde, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que pour l'instant notre organisation est secrète et doit le rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »_

C'était étrange. Très étrange que « T » avoue à l'ensemble de ses troupes qu'il y avait eu des « traîtres » n'exécutant pas correctement ses ordres au sein de l'organisation. N'avait-il pas peur que certains prennent cela comme une marque de faiblesse ? Comme une preuve que « T » ne savait pas tenir ses troupes ?...

Je vis Blaise lever les yeux vers moi. Il aurait dû être effrayé par ce genre de comportement… Par ces supposés sorciers prêts à tout pour faire connaître l'organisation, mais non, son regard semblait rempli d'espoir. Etait-il en train de se dire que nous n'étions peut-être pas les seuls à œuvrer en secret au sein du Triangle du sang ? Etait-il en train de comprendre le but de la manœuvre qu'Harry avait eu l'idée de mettre en place ?

 _« Mais soyez rassurés…. »_

La phrase resta quelques secondes en suspens, pourtant je ne doutais pas de la détermination de « T » à la terminer. Son ton était froid et dangereux. Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule et je sursautai malgré moi en me retournant.

C'était Drago. Croiser son regard me procura un sentiment de soulagement immense, suivi d'une incroyable envie de me serrer contre lui. Drago était là. Il n'était pas « T ». Mon regard se braqua presque aussitôt dans celui de Blaise, comme pour le défier d'oser encore une seule fois d'accuser Drago, puis je vis Pansy se faufiler entre Daphné et Théodore, tandis que Drago resserrait quelque peu son emprise sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

 _« … les trois sorciers en question ont été tués. »_

Je sentis la main de Drago se crisper sur mon épaule alors que j'avais l'impression de me prendre un coup de massue à l'arrière de la tête.

 _« Si un membre ne respecte pas les principes du Triangle du sang, il est tué. Si un membre va à l'encontre de mes ordres, il est tué. Si un membre sème la discorde dans notre projet, il est tué. »_

Je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Ma gorge était bloquée. Complètement bloquée. J'avais également l'impression qu'un vent glacial s'était abattu sur la salle, tout en ayant la sensation que ma tête brulait de l'intérieur. Harry, Ginny et Neville tués ? Ce n'était pas possible !

Je voulus me lever de ma chaise mais Drago réagit au quart de tour et appuya sur mes épaules avec force pour me forcer à rester à ma place. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et la panique m'envahir. Je voulus m'agripper à la nappe de la table pour me calmer, mais mon geste fut si brusque que deux verres tombèrent au sol, se brisant dans un bruit qui me sembla assourdissant. Beaucoup de regard se retournèrent vers moi et je vis celui de Blaise, à la fois choqué et intrigué de voir dans quel état je me mettais. Daphné me lança également un regard étrange, tandis que Pansy me fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'en prie Hermione, me souffla soudain Drago d'une voix presque inaudible. Calme-toi ou tu vas nous faire tuer.

 _« Vous connaissez donc le sort réservé aux personnes qui ne respectent pas les directives données. »_

Mon cerveau bouillonnait de rage et soudain, je me figeai. Si mes amis avaient réellement été tués, « T » aurait su qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du Triangle du sang. Il aurait au moins reconnu Harry Potter, qui qu'il soit. Mais alors pourquoi affirmait-il l'inverse ? Pour faire croire que l'organisation avait mis la main sur les fautifs ? Ou peut-être que mes amis avaient vraiment été tués, mais que « T » ne voulait pas que les membres sachent que des personnes extérieures au château étaient au courant de l'organisation ? Peut-être même que mes amis étaient en ce moment même enfermés dans les cachots et non morts ? A la place de « T » c'est ce que j'aurais fait ! J'aurais voulu les interroger. C'était évident ! J'entamai un nouveau mouvement pour me lever, mais les bras de Drago me clouèrent à la chaise. Je levai les yeux vers lui et rencontrai aussitôt son regard sévère. Il avait raison, je devais prendre sur moi et rester discrète.

 _« Autre information. Les couples ne seront pas officiellement formés ce soir, car j'estime qu'il y a des choses plus importantes et urgentes à mettre en place »._

Quelque soit le sort de mes amis, ils n'auraient au moins pas fait ça en vain. Ils avaient réussis !

 _« Néanmoins, si vous avez déjà choisi une personne correspondant aux critères obligatoires, c'est-à-dire un sorcier issu de parent moldu avec un sorcier au sang pur, vous pourrez vous présenter comme couple dès à présent. Après tout, il ne serait pas plus mal de commencer rapidement à concevoir le futur de la population sorcière »._

J'avais envie de vomir. « T » parlait de la mort de trois sorciers, puis enchainait sur la nécessité de procréer. Il était ignoble et visiblement dénué du moindre sentiment qui aurait pu le rendre un minimum humain. Néanmoins, je ne comprenais pas sa déclaration. S'il voulait toujours des couples, pourquoi ne pas officialiser les choses directement ? Je me retournai vers Drago pour voir ce qu'il pensait de cette déclaration, mais il ne me regardait pas. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la salle ou peut-être essayait-il simplement de déterminer qui n'était pas là pour tenter de démasquer « T ». Ou peut-être qu'il essayait de savoir qui étaient les trois sorciers à avoir été tués, puisqu'ils auraient forcément manquée à l'appel de ce midi. Par Merlin ! Mais c'était ça ! « T » n'avait absolument pas mis la main sur Harry, Ginny et Neville et c'était pour ça qu'il refusait d'officialiser les couples, car il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité des coupables et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lier à jamais un traitre avec un autre membre de l'organisation ! Mes amis étaient donc sains et saufs, c'était évident ! Un rire de soulagement et de nervosité s'échappa de mes lèvres et je vis de nouveaux regards se tourner vers moi. On me regardait comme si j'étais folle, mais je m'en fichais, mes amis allaient bien et avaient réussis leur mission !

Cependant, un tout petit détail me semblait encore étrange. Pourquoi « T » acceptait-il que des couples se forment tout de même ? Après tout, il l'avait toujours refusé. Alors pourquoi un tel changement ? C'était tout de même un sacré risque si on se plaçait de son point de vu, puisque les couples pouvaient se déchirer par la suite étant donné qu'aucun contrat magique n'allait les lier…

\- Ecoute ce qu'il dit ! Me souffla Drago à voix basse.

 _« […] Ainsi, comme nos rangs grossissent et que l'organisation prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, j'aimerais nommer certains sorciers à des postes stratégiques. Sachez que toutes les personnes nommées ont su faire leurs preuves pour le poste que je leur offre. Ce sont les plus méritants et performants.»_

Des postes stratégiques ? Mais que voulait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait impliquer exactement ? Cette manœuvre de « T » était une catastrophe pour moi, car cela allait l'éloigner de moi puisque je n'allais peut-être plus jamais avoir à faire à lui directement.

 _« Au poste de chef du recrutement, Pietra Ferthiac »_

L'annonce fut accueilli pas un silence de mort. Moi-même je ne savais pas comment réagir. Etions-nous sensés applaudir ? Dire quelque chose ? Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, puisque « T » enchaina presqu'aussitôt.

 _« Au poste de chef des cachots, Blaise Zabini »_

Je tournai si vivement la tête dans sa direction que mon cou craqua. Pourquoi Blaise à un tel poste ? Quelles preuves avaient-ils pu faire en seulement deux semaines ?! Avait-il si bien torturé d'innocents sorciers qu'on le nommait comme chef ?

 _« Au poste de chef du développement, Hermione Granger »_

J'eu l'impression qu'un saut glacé se déversait sur ma tête. J'avais passé une semaine au cachot pour avoir fait par de mes idées à « T » et il me donnait tout de même la qualité de chef ? C'était totalement incohérent. Mon regard croisa celui de Blaise et j'étais certaine que j'étais aussi livide que lui.

 _« Au poste de chef de la sécurité intérieure, Drago Malefoy »_

Nouveau silence. Sur quatre postes, il y en avait un occupé par moi et deux par des personnes que je connaissais plus que bien. C'était particulièrement étrange. Trop étrange pour que cela soit innocent. Et si les personnes nommées étaient finalement des personnes qu'il souhaitait surveiller ? Je sentis les doigts de Drago tracer des traits imaginaires sur mon cou, comme s'il bougeait sa main par réflexe. Il semblait étrangement détendu, ce qui contrastait totalement avec mon état de nervosité.

 _« Au poste de chef de la sécurité extérieure, Basile Monical »_

Une deuxième personne que je ne connaissais pas.

 _« Et enfin, au poste de chef de la conciliation, Pansy Parkinson. Son rôle sera de veiller au bon dialogue entre les différents chefs et au bon fonctionnement de leurs missions»._

J'observai avec attention la jeune fille, mais elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction. C'était comme si elle s'y était attendue, comme si elle avait su dès le départ. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par se retourner dans ma direction pour fixer un point légèrement au dessus de moi. Il devait s'agir de Drago. Cependant, son regard semblait vide et dénué de sens.

Alors que la salle était redevenue totalement silencieuse, je sentis Drago déposer un baiser dans mon cou, sans la moindre gêne. Visiblement, il avait très bien compris la déclaration de « T » concernant les couples qui pouvaient enfin se montrer à jour.

\- Personne n'était au courant de ce que « T » allait dire ce soir ? Pas même vous ? Demandai-je à voix basse en me tournant vers Drago. Après tout, vous avez le tatouage sous le talon.

Drago se contenta de secouer la tête, comme seule réponse.

 _« Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Basile Monical sont attendus dans la salle de transmission »._

Par Merlin, mais que se passait-il encore ? Pourquoi seulement eux trois ? Drago du capter mon regard désespéré à son encontre, car il attrapa aussitôt mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

\- On se retrouve vite, ne t'en fait pas, souffla-t-il avant de faire signe à Pansy de le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle.

Lorsque Drago disparu totalement de mon champ de vision, je me levai précipitamment de ma chaise pour filer moi aussi en direction de la sortie. Il fallait que je sorte du château, il fallait que je sache si mes amis allaient bien. Il n'y avait rien de plus important à mes yeux.

Alors que j'empruntai le large couloir menant en direction du hall d'entrée, on me rattrapa brusquement par le bras et je fis volte face pour faire face à Blaise.

\- Tu vas où ?

J'avais envie de lui répondre que cela ne le regardait absolument pas, mais sa curiosité me sembla quelque peu étrange. Pourquoi me suivait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir où j'allais ? Et si Ginny avait raison ? Si c'était lui « T » ? Pourtant il avait lui aussi été dans la salle…

\- Non mais dis-moi que je rêve… lâcha-t-il choqué. Tu crois que je suis…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant finalement peut-être compte qu'un grand nombre de tableaux se dressait dans le long couloir. Tableaux qui nous espionnaient pour le compte de « T », j'en avais à présent la certitude. Mais s'il avait peur de parler à voix haute, cela pouvait signifier qu'il n'était pas « T ». Ou peut-être jouait-il simplement le jeu.

\- Je dois sortir, finis-je par lui répondre.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Hors de question ! M'exclamai-je en reprenant ma route.

Cependant, Blaise ne quitta pas mes talons et nous sortîmes du château l'un à la suite de l'autre. Lorsque nous eûmes passés le grand portail magique, protégeant le secret de l'organisation, Blaise m'attrapa fermement par le bras.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je suis « T », hein ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui faire face le cœur battant.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, dis-moi que tu plaisantes Hermione ! C'est Drago et tu le sais très bien, tu refuses simplement d'ouvrir les yeux !

\- Son tatouage a rougeoyé en même temps que celui de Pansy tout à l'heure, lui signalai-je.

\- Pour donner le change, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et comment aurait-il pu être dans la salle toute à l'heure et en même temps en train de parler autre part ?

\- Un simple sort pour enregistrer sa voix. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'y avait pas le moindre dialogue.

Blaise resserra son emprise autour de mon bras, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Lâche-moi où je te dénonce à « T » ! Crachai-je.

Il s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas.

\- A Drago tu veux dire ? Après tout, peut-être que tu sais très bien que lui et « T » sont la même et unique personne. Peut-être que tu fermes les yeux par amour pour lui.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es ridicule.

\- Il a été nommé au poste de chef de la sécurité intérieur, ça va être pratique pour lui.

\- Et toi à celui du chef des cachots, toutes mes félicitations. Tu as dû particulièrement bien faire tes preuves.

\- Je l'attendais celle-là… lâcha Blaise d'un ton ironique. Malheureusement pour toi, c'est une fois de plus une preuve de la culpabilité de Drago. Je représente son ennemi numéro un à cause de toi et du fait qu'on a été en couple. Ma nomination n'est qu'une punition de sa part à mon égard. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que je ne suis là que pour toi et il veut me mettre à l'épreuve avec ce poste. Il veut me forcer à faire des choses horribles. Et toi… il t'offre le poste le plus sécurisant possible, où tu auras le moins à te salir les mains. Comme c'est attentionné de sa part.

\- Si Drago était « T », je suis certaine qu'il aurait maintenu la mise en place des couples et du sortilège les liants, puisqu'il m'a harcelé toute la journée pour que je n'oublie pas d'aller mettre son nom. C'était si important pour lui que s'il avait été « T », il serait allé au bout malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes, en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Je suis sûr que tu doutes de lui Hermione. Ou alors tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment et c'est encore pire.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Bien… alors explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas allée mettre son nom sur ton parchemin dans la salle de transmission, pour le choisir comme époux ?

J'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire se décrochait. Comment Blaise pouvait-il être au courant d'une telle chose ? Je portai lentement et discrètement ma main à la poche de ma veste pour récupérer ma baguette. Seul « T » pouvait être au courant de ce genre de chose. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui avait la possibilité d'avoir accès aux parchemins. Et si Blaise était « T », j'étais parvenue à le faire sortir du château ce qui était plus que ce que je n'avais jamais espéré.

Alors que je sortais finalement ma baguette de ma poche, prête à l'immobiliser, Blaise fut plus rapide que moi et me désarma. Ma baguette atterrie directement dans sa main et mon sang se glaça. Il releva lentement les yeux vers moi et m'immobilisa de sa propre baguette, certainement pour m'empêcher de transplaner. J'étais à sa merci.

\- Je vais te rendre ta baguette à la fin de notre conversation Hermione, parce que je ne suis pas « T » et que je ne te ferais jamais le moindre mal. N'oublies pas que c'est pour te sauver que je suis venu ici.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui adresser un regard mauvais.

\- Si je sais que tu n'es jamais allée choisir de « mari », c'est parce que c'est grâce à moi que l'officialisation magique des couples n'a pas eu lieu ce soir. Quand Pansy et Drago ont été avertis qu'il se passait quelque chose par le biais de leur tatouage, tu es montée dans ta chambre. De mon côté, j'ai profité de la panique générale pour utiliser un sort d'invisibilité et m'introduire dans la salle de transmission.

\- Les sorts d'invisibilité ne permettent pas d'être totalement invisible et c'était quand même un énorme risque que tu aurais pris, commentai-je.

\- Je sais, mais dans la panique générale, les protections du château ce sont certainement concentrées sur plus urgent. J'ai donc récupéré tous les parchemins de votes et le tien n'y était pas. C'est donc que tu te méfies de Drago. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en ce contrat magique que « T » veut mettre en place, répliquai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela te couterait de m'avouer que tu n'as pas totalement confiance en Drago, hein ?

Je ne répondis pas, fixant ma baguette qu'il avait toujours dans sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu comprennes que je suis là pour toi et pour tuer « T »… qui qu'il soit. Même si pour moi, il s'agit de Drago. C'est mon meilleur ami Hermione, penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais l'accuser par simple jalousie ?

\- Ou parce que tu es « T » et que tu veux que je soupçonne quelqu'un d'autre. Et si tu peux me récupérer au passage, j'imagine que c'est encore mieux.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me fasses confiance ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à avaler du véritaserum par exemple, commentai-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Blaise me fixa pendant quelques instants d'un air pensif. Comme s'il réfléchissait réellement à cette possibilité. Ou peut-être pensait-il à une manière de me faire croire qu'il en ingurgiterait vraiment.

\- J'ai mieux à te proposer, déclara-t-il en relevant quelques peu les épaules. Dans quelques secondes je vais te rendre ta baguette et je te donnerais également la mienne. Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas te sentir plus en sécurité. Nous nous rendrons chez la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance et celle-ci sera notre enchaîneur pour mon serment inviolable.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Je vais faire le serment inviolable Hermione, répéta Blaise. Je vais faire le serment de tout mettre en œuvre pour te protéger et tuer « T ».

Je sentais mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine, alors que j'attendais que la porte de la maison d'Harry et Ginny s'ouvre. J'étais un mètre derrière Blaise, ma baguette pointée en direction de son dos et je priais pour que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je priais pour que mes suppositions se révèlent exactes. Je priais pour que mes amis soient toujours bel et bien en vie et en un seul morceau. Alors que je commençai à perdre espoir, Ginny ouvrit finalement la porte, baguette en avant. Lorsqu'elle me vit derrière Blaise, elle paru soulagée et les traits de son visage se détendirent. Harry apparu presque aussitôt à sa droite, lui aussi, baguette en main. J'émis un immense soupire de soulagement, car aucun des deux ne semblait blessé, mais je me retins d'en montrer plus devant Blaise.

\- Pas un mot, leur lançai-je en piquant le dos de Blaise à l'aide de ma baguette pour lui indiquer d'avancer.

Il n'était pas question qu'Harry et Ginny parlent du plan qu'ils avaient mis à exécution devant lui avant que nous puissions totalement avoir confiance en lui.

Ginny referma la porte d'entrée derrière nous et j'avançai jusqu'au petit salon en pointant toujours Blaise du bout de ma baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? S'enquit Ginny qui n'avait elle non plus, pas lâché sa baguette.

\- Blaise veut me prouver sa bonne foi en faisant un serment inviolable, expliquai-je. L'un de vous voudrait-il être notre enchaîneur ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. M'en voulaient-ils d'avoir amené quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux chez eux ?

\- Je vais le faire, finit par déclarer Ginny en se rapprochant quelque peu de nous.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge et parla pour la première fois.

\- Je veux faire le serment de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger Hermione et tuer « T », déclara-t-il.

\- Si tu me le permets j'aimerais corriger ta phrase, répondit Ginny l'air concentré. Tu feras le serment de toute mettre en œuvre pour protéger Hermione du Triangle du sang, pour détruire l'organisation et pour tuer « T ».

C'était de très bonnes corrections et je fixai Blaise afin de jauger sa réaction. Cependant, il acquiesça sans opposer la moindre résistance et Ginny hocha la tête dans ma direction, signifiant que tout était bon pour elle.

Ginny s'était mise entre nous deux, pendant qu'Harry pointait toujours sa baguette sur Blaise, au cas où ce dernier tenterait quelque chose. Sans la moindre hésitation, je tendis ma main vers Blaise qui attrapa aussitôt mon poignet. J'enroulais à mon tour ma main autour du sien et le fixai avec détermination. Allait-il tout à coup se ruer sur sa baguette ou avait-il été sincère depuis le tout début ?

\- Blaise Zabini, t'engages-tu à tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger Hermione du Triangle du sang, pour détruire l'organisation et pour tuer « T » ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix forte et claire.

\- Oui, répondit-il en resserrant son emprise autour de mon poignet.

Une flamme brillante s'échappa de la baguette de ma meilleure amie pour venir s'enrouler autour de nos deux mains liées, comme un fil de fer brulant. Les fils rouges disparurent au bout de quelques secondes, scellant ainsi les paroles de Ginny et Blaise.

\- Ca a marché ? Demandai-je d'une voix peu certaine en relâchant le poignet de Blaise.

\- Assurément, répliqua Ginny.

J'aurais dû avoir la sensation qu'un immense poids quittait mes épaules mais pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne ressentais aucune satisfaction face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Tu es déçue n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Blaise qui récupérant sa baguette qu'Harry lui tendait.

Le fait que Blaise soit du bon côté ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait raison au sujet de Drago.

\- Ils sont au courant de tout ? Poursuivit-il en désignant Ginny et Harry d'un mouvement de la tête.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête à ma place.

\- Est-ce que maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée sur le chemin de traverse ? Ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

Cette fois, je relevai des yeux effrayés dans sa direction.

\- J'ai toute de suite compris que tu étais mêlée à cette affaire quand « T » nous en a parlé dans la grande salle.

\- Vous avez vu « T » ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Non, juste entendu, lui répondit-il rapidement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis devant tout le monde Hermione ? C'était dangereux, terriblement dangereux. Encore une preuve que Drago est « T », sinon tu serais déjà enfermée dans un cachot à répondre à un interrogatoire sur ta réaction démesurée ! ALORS ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'était nous, répondit finalement Harry à ma place. Hermione nous a fait parvenir trois tenues pour que nous puissions nous faire passer pour des membres de l'organisation. Nous devions juste attirer l'attention pour détourner « T » de ces intentions de ce soir.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? Ajouta Ginny.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Donc les couples ne seront pas ….

\- « T » a en effet annulé les contrats magiques liant les couples, mais c'est parce que j'ai volé tous les votes, répondit Blaise. Tu ne vois donc rien Hermione ?! C'est Drago ! Tout à l'heure je l'ai entendu t'assurer qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'allait dire « T » et pourtant il est venu à ta rencontre comme si vous aviez déjà le droit de vous comporter comme un couple.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? S'enquit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « T » n'a pas officialisé de manière magique les couples, mais il les a autorisés, lui répondit Blaise. Hermione, je t'en pris… insista-t-il. Ouvre les yeux…

\- MAIS FERME-LA ! Hurlai-je en lui pointant ma baguette dessus.

Blaise pointa également la sienne sur moi, mais plus dans une posture de protection qu'autre chose.

\- Hermione calmes-toi, tenta Ginny.

\- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS ! Blaise est aveuglé par sa jalousie ! Il n'est là que depuis deux semaines et il décrète que Drago est « T » ?! Il est complètement fou ! Ca fait trois que Drago se met tous les jours en danger !

\- En effet Hermione, trois ans… murmura Harry d'une voix mesurée.

\- Toi aussi tu es contre moi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend hein ? Depuis que je suis rentrée à Londres tu défends Drago et du jour au lendemain tu changes d'avis ? C'est le fait que j'aime Drago qui vous pose un problème en fait, hein ?

\- Absolument pas, intervint une nouvelle fois Ginny. Calmez-vous tous les deux s'il vous plait et rangez vos baguettes, il va y avoir un accident.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé à Drago de la mission d'Harry et Ginny aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Blaise. Est-ce que tu lui as dis que j'avais rejoins le Triangle du sang dans le même objectif que toi ? C'est-à-dire pour tuer « T » ?

Je le fusillai du regard.

\- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé parce que malgré toi, tu doutes quand même de lui. Et tu t'en veux pour ça. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments altérer ton jugement. Tu as toujours été la meilleure pour ça Hermione. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que Drago est « T » qu'il ne t'aime pas… Il t'a offert un gros poste qui t'assure une âme intacte. Je comprends donc que tu n'arrives pas à l'imaginer comme « T », mais il n'est pas aussi bienveillant avec les autres qu'avec toi. Il faut maintenant que tu arrives à voir ses mauvais côtés. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne les as jamais entrevus…

Je sentis une énorme boule de tristesse se former dans ma gorge, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny échangeaient des regards tristes et abattus. Drago ne pouvait pas être « T »... Bien sûr qu'il y avait des moments où il était plus sombre que jamais, mais c'était à cause de tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis trois ans, c'était à cause de son rôle, c'était à cause de cette noirceur dans laquelle il avait du se faire une place pour tuer « T ».

\- Drago est complètement différent quand tu es là. Dans ces moments-là il est calme et drôle. Quand tu es dans les parages il est le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours connu, mais lorsque tu n'es pas là… il est dur, sombre, froid et calculateur.

\- Tais-toi… marmonnai-je dans un sanglot en me bouchant les oreilles. Tais-toi… tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu essayes de me retourner contre lui… Je vais tout lui dire ! Je vais lui dire que vous êtes tous les trois au courant et à nous quatre nous arriverons à mettre fin au Triangle du sang et à tuer « T ».

Ginny tenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je me dégageai vivement de son contact. Harry entama à son tour un mouvement dans ma direction mais je fis volte face, passai la porte d'entrée de leur maison et transplanai aussitôt.

J'étais encore en train de pleurer lorsque je passai les lourdes portes d'entrées du château de l'organisation. Les couloirs n'étaient pas vides, mais je me fichais bien que l'on me voit dans cet état. Je m'en fichais complètement. J'avais juste besoin de serrer Drago dans mes bras pour lui prouver mon amour. Pour lui prouver que moi, je croyais en lui !

Alors que je montai les escaliers d'une démarche tremblante des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi. Je les aurais reconnus entre mille.

\- Drago, sanglotai-je en me retournant pour me serrer contre son torse.

Il s'écarta quelque peu de moi et passa délicatement ses pouces sur mes joues, pour essuyer mes larmes et plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je veux aller dans notre chambre, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

\- Dans notre chambre ? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- On a le droit maintenant, non ? Lui lançai-je avec brusquerie.

Drago passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à l'étage. Il pointa sa baguette en direction du mur qui nous faisait face et il m'indiqua que le passage était ouvert. Une fois à l'intérieur il m'offrit un verre d'eau que je bu d'une traite, avant de le reposer sur le bar et de planter mon regard dans celui de Drago.

\- Ils pensent que tu es « T », déclarai-je. Ils essayent de me faire douter, mais je crois en toi Drago. Ils n'ont pas conscience de tous les sacrifices que tu as dû faire ces trois dernières années, de tout ce par quoi tu es passé. Ils ne comprennent pas !

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Ils sont au courant de tout. Harry, Ginny… même Blaise. Il a rejoint le Triangle du sang pour les mêmes raisons que nous. Ton meilleur ami est du bon côté Drago ! Il y a au moins un de tes amis que nous pourrons sauver.

Je vis Drago serrer les mâchoires, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine Drago en te disant qu'ils ne croyaient pas en toi. Je voulais qu'ils se rendent compte eux même que tu étais une merveilleuse personne, mais ils doutent toujours de toi... Enfin non, pas tous. Je crois que Ginny n'y croit pas autant que les autres. Elle soupçonnait même Blaise au départ.

Drago explosa de rire, me faisant sursauter. Cependant, c'était un rire froid, totalement dénué d'humour.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu imaginer une seconde que Blaise pourrait être « T », lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Etait-ce tout ce qu'il retenait ? Le fait que Ginny est pu imaginer Blaise en « T » ?

\- Je me fiche de ce que tes amis peuvent penser de moi Hermione, poursuivit-il. Je n'attends rien de personne et c'est comme ça depuis trois ans. Je sais que beaucoup de sorciers me verront toujours comme un ancien fils de mangemort ou comme un gamin prétentieux et méchant. Je m'y suis fait ! Tu penses que j'en serais là si j'avais écouté tous ces sorciers médisants ? Tu penses que nous en serions là tous les deux ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Quand tu dis qu'ils sont au courant de tout…reprit-il. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Notre mission, ta mission ! Ils savent que nous sommes là pour tuer « T ».

\- Tu les mets tous en danger Hermione… Tu en as conscience j'espère ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point… marmonnai-je la mort dans l'âme.

Drago m'incita à poursuivre d'un simple regard.

\- C'est Harry, Ginny et Neville qui ont mis les tenues des membres du Triangle du sang et qui ont semé la zizanie sur le chemin de traverse. C'était pour que « T » oublie cette histoire de contrat magique. Et Blaise a profité de ce moment de discorde pour voler les votes de tous les membres de l'organisation.

Le regard de Drago se décomposa et il recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu as fait équipe avec Blaise dans mon dos ? Me demanda-t-il avec une extrême froideur.

\- Non ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'avait prévu Blaise. Je n'étais pas avec lui ! Moi, je voulais juste que les sorciers de l'organisation ne signent pas cet accord magique !

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi en fait… lâcha Drago d'un air médusé.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! M'exclamai-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise. Mais c'est pour tous les autres ! Nous ne connaissons pas les aboutissants d'un tel contrat magique. Si ça se trouve, il n'y aurait eu aucun retour en arrière possible, même après la mort de « T ». Personne ne mérite de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu les revoies ou même que tu leur parles.

\- Qu…quoi ? Marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu te mets ! S'exclama Drago. Et en plus cela t'éloigne de notre véritable mission ! Je savais que tu ne serais pas assez forte pour ça mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! REGARDE HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle. Tu ne sortiras plus de ce château jusqu'à ce que nous ayons mis fin à tout ça, ajouta-t-il avec dureté.

\- Mais je dois retourner au ministère demain… je récupère mon poste d'adjointe au chef du magenmagot.

\- Tu récupèreras ton poste quand « T » sera mort, me contredit Drago. Et tu ne reverras tes amis qu'à ce moment là.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes !

Il arqua les sourcils avec exagération.

\- Ils te font douter de moi et cela te met en danger Hermione. Cela te rend faible et manipulable pour « T ». Imagine qu'il t'ait vu rentrer dans le château en pleurant, hein ? Imagine que n'importe lequel des membres de l'organisation lui rapporte la nouvelle ? Il voudra savoir pourquoi tu étais dans un état pareil et il ira jusqu'à te torturer pour savoir.

\- Je trouvais une bonne excuse. Je dirais que je m'étais disputée avec toi.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'avoir mis tes amis au courant, te met en danger. Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? De ce que tu as manigancé avec eux sur le chemin de traverse ? Tu aurais pu être condamné à mort pour ça ! Tu fous le bordel alors que je fais tout pour maximiser ta sécurité ! « T » t'a offert un poste confortable et à l'abri et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ?! Tu es la personne la plus en sécurité de ce château et tu envoies tout valser sur un coup de tête ? Parce que tu as peur pour les autres ? Mais penses à toi Hermione ! Penses à nous ! De toute façon, tu ne sortiras plus de ce château avant que tout soit terminé.

\- Ah oui ? Répliquai-je en haussant le ton. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour m'empêcher de sortir ? Tu ne seras pas toujours là !

\- Je suis le chef de la sécurité intérieure à présent Hermione. J'ai tout pouvoir au sein du château. Et d'ailleurs Blaise sera informé que s'il t'adresse encre ne serait-ce qu'une fois la parole, il sera exécuté.

Je reculai d'un pas, sous le choc. Drago n'avait tout de même pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas dit ça ?

\- Je te fais peur ? Me demanda Drago d'une voix glaciale. Tant mieux. Je préfère que tu ais peur de moi plutôt que tu ailles te fourrer dans encore je ne sais quelle situation dangereuse !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me séquestrer ici !

\- Je ne te séquestre par Hermione. Je te protège. Et tout ça parce que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. Je t'aime tellement. Je serais prêt à tout pour te protéger, même à prendre le risque que tu me détestes.

J'entamais un mouvement en direction du mur le plus proche lorsque Drago me rattrapa par le bras.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus le droit de sortir du château.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre

\- Elle est ici.

Je me retournai vivement en direction de Drago. Il se tenait complètement immobile face à moi sans la moindre expression de visage. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à parler, je portai la main à ma veste pour attraper ma baguette et jeter le sort contre le mur, mais je me figeai presque aussitôt. Ma baguette n'y était plus. Je relevai les yeux vers Drago, puis je descendis jusqu'à sa main. Il avait deux baguettes, dont la mienne.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, signala-t-il. Pour ce qui est de la chambre, j'ai dit à « T » que nous étions ensemble. Désormais, ma chambre est notre chambre. La tienne a disparu. Il n'y a donc aucune utilité à ce que tu sortes d'ici.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive sans quitter Drago des yeux. Notre échange silencieux me paru durer une éternité.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La nuit et ses secrets

Δ Chapitre 25 : La nuit et ses secrets

\- Audric Roman, se présenta l'homme qui me faisait face en me serrant la main.

Je savais que je ne le connaissais absolument pas, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard peu avenant. Il prenait la place de Becker. La place de celle qui m'avait mis sur la piste du Triangle du sang, de celle qui m'avait choisi pour être son adjointe, puis pour être sa remplaçante dans un an. Il prenait la place d'une des sorcières les plus droites et justes qu'il m'avait été donné de connaître. Une énorme boule de tristesse se forma dans ma gorge lorsqu'Audric Roman s'installa à l'ancien bureau de Becker. Il était particulièrement grand. Il avait un teint blafard et des cheveux noirs ébène. Ses traits étaient néanmoins doux, certainement dus à son jeune âge. Il semblait tout juste avoir trente-cinq ans. Je faillis me faire la remarque qu'il était certainement trop jeune pour un tel poste, avant de me souvenir que je serais moi-même à sa place dans un peu moins d'un an. Je m'assis alors à mon tour à mon bureau.

\- Bien… ces deux semaines de coupures vont nous donner droit à des journées très chargées. J'espère que vous êtes prête ? Me lança-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Bien sur !

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Evidemment que vous êtes prête, vous êtes Hermione Granger après tout, répliqua-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Je n'ai entendu que du bien concernant votre travail.

Son insistance à me fixer me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Si bien, que je lui posai une question dans le seul but de mettre fin à cet étrange échange silencieux.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté votre poste pour celui-là ?

Un nouveau sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que je suis un inconnu qui prend la place de votre mentor, mais vous verrez que tout se passera bien. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est que pour un an. Vous serez la plus jeune chef du magenmagot jamais nommée. Que ressentez-vous à cette idée ?

Son but était-il de me mettre définitivement mal à l'aise ?

\- Vous êtes brillante Mlle Granger, mais pas sans failles. Alors ? Avez-vous des craintes quant à ce futur poste qui vous est destiné ? Des espoirs ?

\- Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit pour l'instant, me contentai-je de répondre.

\- Et pudique avec ça.

\- Que poste occupiez-vous jusqu'à présent ? Demandai-je.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de mon nom ?...

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer tant j'étais gênée. Etait-il possible que je le connaisse et que je ne me sois pas souvenu de lui ? Audric Roman, Audric Roman…

\- C'est moi qui vous ai nommé à ce poste. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la lettre que vous avez reçue en septembre et de qui elle était signée ?

\- Mais oui c'était vous ! M'exclamai-je en me souvenant en effet de sa signature en bas de la lettre.

\- En effet, c'était moi. Après avoir eu l'accord de Becker évidemment. Je suis normalement en charge de recruter toutes les personnes du département de la justice magique. Lorsque je suis sorti de mes études de droit, j'étais le meilleur élève de ma promotion, tout comme vous. On m'a proposé un nombre de poste incalculable mais je n'ai jamais su lequel choisir. Pour moi, tous les postes étaient intéressants.

\- Et pourquoi celui de recruteur finalement ? M'enquis-je.

\- Parce qu'il me permettait de toucher à tous les métiers du département de la justice, en nommant ses meilleurs éléments dont vous faites aujourd'hui partie. Je connais donc chaque poste sur le bout des doigts. Si je suis assis face à ce bureau aujourd'hui c'est parce que personne ne voulait remplacer Becker pour seulement un an. C'est donc vers moi que l'on s'est tourné. Je vais exercer deux métiers pendant cette année. Celui de chef du magenmagot et celui de recruteur. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous soyez à cent pour cent concentrée sur votre travail et pas sur autre chose. Vous allez devoir faire plus que ce que vous faisiez jusqu'à présent étant donné que je ne pourrais moi-même pas y consacrer tout mon temps. Mais c'est une bonne manière de vous plonger dans le bain, puisque dans un an, c'est vous qui serrez à ma place. Ai-je votre confiance à présent ?

\- Oui évidement, répondis-je en tentant de masquer mon malaise.

\- Parfait. Alors au travail ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Durant la mâtiné, je m'étais rendue dans le service de Blaise, pour jeter un œil au dossier d'Audric Roman. Pas par méfiance, mais par curiosité. Il avait en effet été le meilleur de sa promotion lorsqu'il avait été diplômé. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui avait-il pu rester aussi discret durant toutes ces années ? Ne pas avoir besoin de sans cesse prouver et montrer ses capacités, était-ce ça l'intelligence incarnée ? Etais-je alors trop vaniteuse ? Après tout, je n'avais pas retenue son nom alors que c'était lui qui m'avait choisi pour devenir l'adjointe de Becker… J'avais terriblement honte. J'avais également pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fiche d'identité pour constater qu'il était un véritable sang-mêlé, comme Harry. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque pour que le Triangle du sang souhaite le recruter, mais de toute façon… Il était trop âgé. Après tout, il ne me semblait pas avoir vu de sorcier dépassant l'âge de trente ans au sein de l'organisation.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'asseoir ?

Je levai les yeux vers Harry qui me lançait un regard insistant, au même titre que Ginny et Blaise.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que Drago me voit déjeuner avec vous.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Blaise soupçonneuse.

\- Nous avons eu une grosse dispute hier soir, répondis-je à voix basse en scrutant les alentours du réfectoire du ministère.

\- Raconte-nous, me lança Ginny.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, je pris place à la table et m'adressai à mes amis à voix basse, pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mon explication dura plusieurs minutes et Blaise fut le premier à intervenir.

\- Tu vois enfin Drago sous son vrai jour, signala-t-il. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toujours comme ça qu'il se comporte quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Cela ne fait que deux semaines que tu as rejoins l'organisation, commentai-je avec humeur. Alors « toujours » n'est peut-être pas le mot approprié.

\- Ne commencez pas s'il vous plait… fit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

\- Dis-nous plutôt comment tu as réussis à sortir du château, ajouta Ginny. Je croyais qu'il t'avait pris ta baguette ?

Je sortis à contre cœur une lettre de mon sac, qui passa entre les mains de chacun d'entre eux.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Toutes mes excuses pour hier. J'ai paniqué. Tu trouveras ta baguette sur le bar et j'espère que tu accepteras de dîner à l'extérieur du château avec moi ce soir. Je t'ai laissé l'adresse sur le deuxième parchemin. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je serais heureux de te retrouver dans notre chambre ce soir. Le petit déjeuné à côté de ta baguette est pour toi, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu. L'adjointe du chef du magenmagot a besoin de prendre des forces pour le travail qui l'attend au ministère._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais juste très peur je pense._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Drago »_

\- Pfff je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a préparé ton petit déjeuné, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne saurait même pas faire cuire un œuf !

\- Je te confirme que c'est bien lui qui s'en est occupé puisque c'était immangeable. Donc si tu pouvais laisser ta jalousie de côté cela m'arrangerais, grondai-je.

\- Hermione à raison, intervint Harry. On se fiche de cette histoire de petit déjeuné ! Le plus important c'est de parler de l'état dans lequel s'est mis Drago.

\- J'imagine que tu lui as pardonné comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ma lança Blaise d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est « T ».

\- Hermione… nous ne sommes pas là pour condamner celui que tu aimes mais pour essayer de comprendre, signala Ginny d'une voix mesurée. Il faut que tu acceptes de réellement te poser la question à son sujet. Si on me disait qu'Harry était quelqu'un de mauvais, je serais la première à essayer de le défendre. Mais je m'intéresserais tout de même aux indices l'accusant…

\- Harry serait hors de n'importe quels soupçons, ce n'est pas comparable, répliquai-je.

\- Donc tu admets que ce n'est pas le cas de Drago ?

\- Je répète que ce n'est pas comparable. Drago est le fils d'anciens mangemorts. Il a été un gamin prétentieux et méchant durant pratiquement toute sa scolarité. Et ça vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier, comme pour beaucoup de monde. Ca lui colle à la peau. D'ailleurs, si vous déjeunez avec moi pour me faire passer un interrogatoire à son sujet, ce n'est pas la peine de…

\- C'est bon on arrête ! S'exclama Ginny en me retenant par le bras. Rassies-toi… Il y a aussi de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin j'imagine que ce sont des bonnes nouvelles, précisa-t-elle en sortant la Gazette du sorcier pour la mettre au centre de la table.

La une de la Gazette parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille sur le chemin de traverse avec les sorciers aux masques blancs. C'était en effet une excellente nouvelle car cela voulait dire que les journalistes n'étaient pas encore sous le joug du Triangle du sang. Cependant, rien de ce qui était écrit ne nous apportait le moindre élément intéressant. Les journalistes de la Gazette relataient les faits sans apporter de nouveautés à ce que nous savions déjà.

\- Imaginons que Drago ne soit pas « T », fit Blaise.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il n'a pas mis en place les couples hier, je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que j'ai volé les votes, mais parce qu'il craint que les traites ayant agit sur le chemin de traverse soient unis pour toujours à des membres de l'organisation.

\- C'est plausible en effet, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Mais si « T » est Drago, Hermione lui a révélé hier qu'il s'agissait de sorciers extérieurs au triangle du sang, autrement dit vous, insista-t-il en regardant Harry et Ginny.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Si Drago est « T », il est possible qu'il décide de finalement officialiser les couples.

\- Si Drago est « T » il ne sera pas aussi stupide, commenta Harry. Ce serait une preuve de sa culpabilité. Du moins aux yeux d'Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Drago soit en pleine possession de ses moyens ces derniers temps.

\- Arrêtes de faire comme si tu avais rejoins l'organisation depuis deux ans ! M'exclamai-je. Tu n'es là que depuis deux semaines !

\- Oui mais je parle aux autres membres de l'organisation contrairement à toi qui te terre avec Drago. Ils trouvent tous que les ordres de « T » sont plus fouillis qu'avant, qu'il accélère certaines choses, qu'il semble…

Je défiai Blaise du regard, mais il poursuivit tout de même.

\- Il parait que cela date d'à peut près trois mois. Depuis quand fréquentes-tu Drago ?

Je me figeai. Cela faisait en effet trois mois, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Le pire était que j'avais encore été Blaise au début de ma relation avec Drago.

\- Cela fait trois mois n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Blaise d'un ton dur.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Je me fiche que tu te sois mis à le fréquenter lorsque nous étions encore ensemble, je ne suis plus à ça près. Enfin non je ne m'en fiche pas, mais il y a plus important que ma fierté. Donc réponds à la question.

\- Oui cela fait trois mois, admis-je alors la mort dans l'âme.

\- Bien, s'exclama Blaise. Cela fait donc trois mois que Drago a jeté son dévolu sur toi et trois mois que les agissements de « T » ont changé. Cela prouve donc que c'est toi qui perturbe « T » et donc Drago. Tu le mets en difficulté par ta simple présence. Il va finir par s'embrouiller lui-même.

Je me levai subitement de ma chaise.

\- Arrête de te défiler ! S'exclama Blaise qui semblait à bout de nerf.

\- Je dois remonter, mon chef me fait signe, répliquai-je.

Mes trois amis se retournèrent en direction d'Audric Roman qui se tenait près de la porte de la cafétéria. Il me fit de nouveau signe et alors que j'attrapai mon sac, Blaise me retint par le bras.

\- On se fiche des sentiments que tu éprouves à l'encontre de Drago. Mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Maintenant que tu as dit à Drago que tes amis étaient au courant de tout, ils sont en danger. Et à ta place, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit ! N'oublies pas que « T » a fait tuer Becker.

\- Mène l'enquête Hermione, ajouta Ginny. Ne serait-ce que pour nous apporter des preuves de l'innocence de Drago. Je serais vraiment enchantée d'avoir la certitude qu'il est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il te rend heureuse.

Audric Roman s'était avéré être quelqu'un de très compétent. Il n'avait pas menti ou exagéré lorsqu'il m'avait assuré connaître tous les métiers du département de la justice magique sur le bout des doigts. Certes il n'était pas Becker, mais il me semblait finalement tout à fait convenir pour le poste. Le seul reproche que j'aurais pu lui faire était de ne pas me faire suffisamment confiance pour l'instant. Je n'avais en effet eu à traiter, que des tâches aisées que n'importe quel sorcier aurait pu exécuter. Néanmoins, il avait peut-être besoin de quelques jours pour s'adapter à son nouveau poste et savoir ce qu'il pouvait me déléguer.

La seule tâche noire à mon après midi était la conversation que j'avais eu avec mes amis et Blaise ce midi. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison en fin de compte. Apporter des preuves de l'innocence de Drago était sûrement la seule manière de mettre fin à leurs accusations. Mais comment m'y prendre ? Il n'y avait rien de réellement tangible concernant son innocence. Je le savais, c'était tout. Mais pour l'instant la chose la plus ardue de la journée, allait être de me confronter à Drago. Car même si je l'aimais, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer son comportement de la veille. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi avec moi. C'est pourquoi, je ne m'étais pas rendue au restaurant et que je m'apprêtai à présent à rejoindre notre chambre, l'estomac noué. Si Drago avait laissé comprendre qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si je ne dînais pas avec lui ce soir, je savais qu'il n'en serait pas de même dans la réalité. Il allait être incroyablement vexé par mon refus de me joindre à lui. Je lui avais donc laissé tout le temps pour se calmer et ce ne fut qu'à vingt-deux heures que je passai à travers le mur de notre chambre.

La chambre était faiblement éclairée et il y régnait un silence de mort. J'aurais pu en déduire que Drago n'était simplement pas là, mais je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange, comme une présence. Je déposai mon sac sur le fauteuil le plus proche et sortis ma baguette par précaution.

\- Elle ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix métallique qui raisonna dans toute la chambre.

Alors que mon cœur se soulevait dans ma poitrine, ma baguette disparue soudain de ma main pour réapparaitre dans une main gantée à l'autre bout de la pièce. « T » était là, dans une longue robe noire. Capuche et masque cachant parfaitement son identité.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Drago Malefoy tardait à t'apposer le Triangle sous le talon, murmura-t-il en avançant de quelques pas dans ma direction. C'est lui qui t'a recruté, c'est donc lui qui devait te marquer lorsqu'il te jugerait apte. Mais pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Les triangles noirs qui faisaient office d'yeux me fixaient et j'avalai difficilement ma salive.

\- Je ne sais pas, parvins-je tout de même à répondre.

\- C'est étrange comme comportement tu ne trouves pas ? Vous partagez cette chambre, mais il ne te marque pas.

Sa voix faussement innocente était encore plus inquiétante. De quoi accusait-il Drago au juste ?

\- Il y a deux possibilités. Soit il se méfie de toi et de ton intérêt pour le Triangle du sang, malgré son attrait évident pour toi. Soit, il essaye de te maintenir quelque peu à l'écart. Alors ? Poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau de moi. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus plausible ? De qui dois-je me méfier ? De Drago Malefoy ou de toi ?

« T » s'était tant rapproché de moi, que je reculai de quelques pas.

\- Qui dois-je tuer ? Lui ou toi ? Insista-t-il de sa voix métallique.

\- Je pense qu'il attend juste d'être sûr. Il ne veut pas commettre d'erreur…

\- Donc c'est de toi que vient le problème ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soufflai-je la peur au ventre. Drago est juste un sorcier très méticuleux qui ne veut pas se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments à mon égard. Il veut être certain de…

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Sans prévenir, « T » était passé à travers le plancher de la chambre, mettant fin à notre conversation. Il avait fait exactement de même l'une des fois où je lui avais fait face dans la salle de transmission. Pourquoi est-il soudainement parti ? Y avait-il de nouveau un problème ? Se passait-il quelque chose de grave ? Je sortis aussitôt de la chambre et descendis les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre la salle principale. Pourtant, personne ne semblait agité, personne ne courrait dans les couloirs, rien.

\- Hermione !

Je me retournai vers Conor qui me faisait signe de la main. Il était assis à une table avec Théodore et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les rejoindre, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ca va ? Tu veux boire un truc ? S'enquit-il lorsque je fus à leur niveau.

\- Je te laisse choisir pour moi, répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise près d'eux.

Conor s'éclipsa aussitôt tandis que Théodore orientait sa chaise dans ma direction.

\- Alors, il parait qu'ils ont enfin nommé le nouveau chef du magenmagot ? Comment est-il ?

\- Il me semble bien. Sérieux et compétent.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il restera bien longtemps. « T » va ordonner qu'on le tue, lâcha-t-il d'une voix totalement détachée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il voulait placer l'un des nôtres à ce poste, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Donc j'imagine qu'il va l'éliminer pour essayer de…

\- Mais cela ne marchera pas ! M'exclamai-je en lui coupant la parole. Nous sommes tous trop jeunes pour le poste. Aucun de nous ne pourrait y prétendre.

\- Il est bien prévu que ce soit toi qui prennes la relève dans un an, non ? Et il me semble que tu es aussi jeune que nous tous.

\- Je suis promise à ce poste parce que Becker l'a ordonné avant sa mort.

\- Tu te penses donc meilleure que les autres. Tu n'as pas tant changé depuis Poudlard en fin de compte.

\- Mais absolument pas, c'est juste que…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Etais-je vraiment ainsi ? Etais-je trop vaniteuse comme je m'étais déjà posée la question ce matin ? Etais-je vraiment ce genre de personne ? Certes, je savais que j'étais douée, mes résultats en témoignaient. Mais me sentais-je pour autant au dessus des autres ?

Conor revint s'asseoir avec nous et posa un verre de whisky pur feu face à moi. J'en bu une large gorgée avant de reposer mon verre un peu trop brusquement sur la table.

\- Je suis meilleure que beaucoup de sorciers sur le plan théorique parce que j'ai eu beaucoup plus à prouver que des sorciers tels que toi. L'organisation met le sang que j'ai à l'honneur, autant que les sorciers comme toi, mais tout le monde ne pense pas ainsi. Et cela ne changera jamais vraiment malheureusement. En revanche, comme je l'ai dis, je suis meilleure que beaucoup de sorcier sur le plan théorique, pas pratique. Parce que la pratique ne s'apprend pas par cœur, elle s'acquiert. Je ne me pense donc pas meilleure que tout le monde, je suis juste douée pour emmagasiner des connaissances. Par ailleurs c'est Becker qui voulait que je prenne sa place. Uniquement Becker. Le ministère ne m'aurait jamais choisi parce que je suis trop jeune.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Conor qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais une telle réponse à l'encontre de son ami.

\- Donc je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, insistai-je à l'attention de Théodore. Tuer le remplaçant de Becker serait une bêtise puisqu'aucun de nous ne pourrait prétendre au poste pour le moment. Et je trouve qu'il est plus judicieux que quelqu'un comme lui soit à ce poste. On risque de se retrouver avec bien pire s'il meurt.

J'attrapai de nouveau mon verre, le vidai d'un trait et me levai de ma chaise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? S'enquit Conor à l'attention de son ami. Hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'abstenir cinq minutes ?!

\- Vous êtes tous les deux pathétiques, signala Hortense qui venait de nous rejoindre en s'appuyant sur la table d'un air moqueur. Hermione est avec Drago, lâchez l'affaire les garçons.

\- Hermione ne m'intéresse pas, signala Théodore d'un air suffisant.

\- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ? Hier ? Insista Hortense d'un air las.

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, je voulu tourner les talons pour sortir de la grande salle, mais un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules, me bloquant. Drago déposa également un baiser dans mon cou et je fis de mon mieux pour faire comme si cela ne me dérangeait pas. En réalité j'aurais aimé le repousser par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la veille, mais il fallait absolument qu'il me tatoue le triangle sur le pied. Et s'il était de bonne humeur il n'insisterait pas pour savoir pourquoi je le voulais soudainement. Il était hors de question qu'il sache que « T » était venu me rendre visite. Drago relâcha son étreinte autour de mes épaules et s'assit à une place libre autour de la table, sans que je le lâche des yeux une seule fois. Je venais d'entrevoir une possible preuve de son innocence à apporter à mes amis. Si Drago était « T », il accepterait aussitôt de me tatouer le Triangle. Mais il était aussi possible qu'il accède rapidement à ma requête sans pour autant être le chef de toute cette organisation. C'était dans l'autre sens qu'il fallait voir les choses. Si jamais Drago rechignait ou refusait de m'apposer le Triangle, alors là, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas « T ». Je me mis alors soudainement à espérer qu'il refuserait d'accéder à ma demande, alors que j'avais pratiquement prié pour l'inverse quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi un tel silence à mon arrivé ? Je dérange peut-être ? Lança Drago brisant le silence.

\- On essaye de faire profil bas devant le chef de la sécurité intérieur, ironisa Théodore.

Drago lui adressa un regarde entendu.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Pansy aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Hortense.

\- C'est le chef de la conciliation, répondit Drago. On va la voir de moins en moins.

\- Déjà que c'était un véritable fantôme ! S'exclama Conor. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait fait si elle avait eu un travail en dehors de l'organisation.

\- Ca doit être aussi pour cette raison que « T » la choisi. Elle est plus disponible que la plupart d'entre nous. Tu as travaillé tard ce soir, enchaina-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Avec cette question, il voulait clairement savoir si j'avais refusé ou non d'aller au restaurant avec lui. Néanmoins, comme je voulais le tatouage, il fallait que j'aille dans son sens.

\- Oui… On a eu beaucoup de travail avec ces deux semaines de battement. Nous allons mettre du temps à rattraper tout notre retard, répondis-je.

\- Surtout si le nouveau chef du magenmagot se fait tuer, lâcha Théodore sur un ton provocateur.

J'avais envie de l'étrangler, mais je me retins de faire le moindre nouveau commentaire. Il n'attendait que ça. D'ailleurs personne ne réagit à sa remarque et Hortense orienta la discussion sur les nouvelles défenses autour de château que Basile Monical, chef de la sécurité extérieure, avait préconisées.

Durant près d'une demi-heure je ne participai pas à la conversation. Je me contentai d'observer et d'écouter chacun d'entre eux. Hortense, bien qu'assez brute de décoffrage et très désagréable lorsqu'elle le voulait, était finalement une sorcière très franche qui n'avait pas peur des mots qu'elle utilisait. C'était aussi une personne a qui j'aurais sous doute pu faire extrêmement confiance si j'avais véritablement été du côté de l'organisation. Conor de son côté était d'humeur assez égale. Il ne faisait pas de vague mais savait donner son point de vu lorsqu'il le fallait ou réagir rapidement. Théodore était plus difficile à cerner. Il pouvait être très accueillant un jour et totalement exécrable le lendemain. J'étais certaine que c'était par manque de confiance en lui ou par jalousie. Ou peut-être les deux. Mais le plus controversé d'entre tous était évidemment Drago.

Alors que Drago et moi remontions les escaliers en direction de notre chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer en revue ces dernières seize heures. Il était incroyable de voir comment une journée pouvait se dégrader à ce point. Audric Roman risquait de se faire tuer d'un instant à l'autre et « T » trouvait soupçonneux le fait que je n'ai pas encore le tatouage noir sur le talon. Il fallait absolument que je demande à Drago les conséquences de cette marque dès ce soir et, si ces dernières n'étaient pas trop graves, il fallait qu'il me marque du triangle. J'avais mis toute ma rancœur à l'égard de Drago de côté pour qu'il accède à ma demande, mais j'espérais toujours qu'il soit difficile à convaincre, car cela aurait été une preuve de son innocence. Pour ce qui était d'Audric Roman, j'espérais simplement que les tableaux rapporteraient à « T » la conversation que j'avais eue avec Théodore. Il fallait que « T » croie lui aussi que garder le chef du magenmagot actuel en vie, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin à l'intérieur de notre chambre, j'entamai aussitôt le sujet du tatouage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'implique exactement le tatouage sous le talon ? Demandai-je en m'essayant sur le bord de notre lit pour retirer mes chaussures.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est un signe d'appartenance. Mais c'est aussi une manière qu'à « T » de communiquer avec nous dans les moments d'urgences. Ca lui permet de nous appeler, comme nous pouvons également l'appeler.

\- J'imagine que le tatouage disparaitra à la mort de « T » ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question… avoua Drago. Mais il est possible que ce soit le cas. Après tout, à la mort de Voldemort, la marque des ténèbres a disparu du bras de tous les mangemorts. J'imagine que tu te souviens du problème que cela a causé pour la condamnation des mangemorts dont la culpabilité restait à prouver… Pourquoi cette question ? Ajouta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que j'ai le Triangle sous le talon moi aussi non ?

Drago m'adressa un regard surpris.

\- Tu veux le triangle ? Toi ? Tu as subis un lavage de cerveau avant que je n'arrive en bas tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il à moitié amusé.

\- « T » m'a nommé chef du développement. J'imagine qu'il serait donc normal que j'ai le tatouage. S'il y a un nouveau problème dans le château et que je n'ai pas le Triangle, je ne serais pas au courant.

\- Je te le dirais ! S'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je ne serais pas prévenue en même temps que les autres membres ! Imagine que je sois au ministère lorsque ça arrive ?

Drago parut quelque peu déstabilisé par mon insistance, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, ce qui me souleva l'estomac. Sa réponse ne l'accusait pas d'être « T », mais cela ne le disculpait pas non plus.

\- Enlève ta chaussette et donne-moi ton pied, me lança-t-il en tendant une main impérieuse dans ma direction alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il eu mon pied dans sa main, il approcha sa baguette et je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre. J'allais avoir le Triangle de l'organisation tatoué sous le talon et il était possible que je le garde à vie… Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à lancer le sort, j'eu un mouvement de recule qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- On ne sent rien. Aucune douleur je te le promets, me signala-t-il.

Ma jambe resta cependant crispée car ce n'était pas de la douleur dont j'avais peur, mais du fait d'être marquée à vie comme du bétail. Pourtant avais-je le choix après la visite de « T » ? Drago resserra soudain sa prise autour de ma cheville et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux absolument la marque alors que l'idée de l'avoir semble te faire peur, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai peur ! Nous n'appartenons pas au Triangle du sang et j'espère que le tatouage n'aura pas d'incidence sur ma personne.

\- Alors pourquoi le veux-tu tant ? Tout le monde se fiche que tu l'ais !

\- Et « T » ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- S'il voulait que tu l'ais il l'aurait fait savoir, je peux te l'assurer, répliqua Drago qui semblait perdre patience.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Tu agis toujours contre l'organisation n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Drago d'une voix hésitante. Je veux dire… Tu es contre tout ça hein ?

\- Evidemment ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux t'infliger une telle marque alors que…

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens tandis que son visage se décomposait. Il lâcha soudain mon pied et se leva du lit pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ?! Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait une remarque quant à ton absence de tatouage ? Ou est-ce que tu agis encore en solo comme hier ?

\- Rien de tout ça Drago, je t'assure, répondis-je.

Ma voix trembla légèrement et Drago sembla le remarquer. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il hausse le ton, son visage se radoucit étrangement.

\- Il est tard on est fatigué. On va aller se coucher et reparler de ça demain. D'accord ?

\- Marque-moi d'abord.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel. On se couche.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant et le corps transpirant. J'avais fais un cauchemar, je le savais, mais j'étais bien incapable de me souvenir de quoi j'avais rêvé exactement. Lorsque je jetai un œil à ma montre sur la table de chevet, je constatai qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Ma nuit était loin d'être terminée. Je sortis du lit sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la salle de bain et me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage afin de me calmer. Après quelques secondes, je revins tout aussi silencieusement dans la partie chambre, mais m'arrêtai à mi-chemin. Drago n'était plus là. Je jetai un œil en direction des canapés, mais il n'y était pas non plus.

\- Drago ? Appelai-je d'une voix forte.

Aucune réponse.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été appelé durant la nuit par le biais du tatouage ? Pire, se pouvait-il qu'il ait des soupçons envers moi concernant ma requête ? Pensait-il que quelqu'un m'avait fait une réflexion à ce sujet ? Et s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Théodore étant donné qu'il nous avait certainement entendu nous disputer avant qu'il nous rejoindre dans la grande salle ? Mais pourquoi serait-il sorti de la chambre ? Pour aller lui demander des comptes pendant que je dormais ? C'était tout de même étrange. Ou peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement fait un cauchemar lui aussi et qu'il était allé marcher dans le château pour se détendre et ne pas me réveiller… Non, c'était idiot. Toutes mes suppositions étaient idiotes. Et pourtant… J'avais un étrange pressentiment. Et s'il était vraiment « T » comme mes amis le soupçonnaient… Et s'il agissait souvent la nuit pour que je ne le remarque pas ? S'il faisait des réunions en cachette ? Non, c'était impossible ! Drago ne m'avait finalement pas marqué du Triangle alors que « T » m'en avait fait la remarque plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas être « T », mais dans tous les cas j'avais la sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ainsi, au lieu de retourner me coucher, j'enfilai mes chaussures que j'avais laissé au pied du lit, un manteau pour couvrir mon pyjama et je sortis de la chambre, baguette magique en main, au cas où.

Les couloirs du château étaient totalement silencieux et l'ambiance y était glaciale. Certes les lieux ne m'avaient jamais semblé très agréables, mais à cette heure tardive c'était encore pire. Je passai de couloir en couloir, toujours sans entendre le moindre son et je finis par rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. J'entendis finalement du bruit lorsque je passai derrière la porte de l'un des petits salons. Je collai mon oreille à la porte et y entendis des gloussements idiots. Surement des membres ayant un peu abusés sur la boisson. Etant certaine que Drago n'était pas avec eux, je me décollai de la porte et poursuivis mon inspection des lieux. Les personnages des tableaux qui ne dormaient pas, me fixaient sans la moindre gêne, tandis que je tentais de les ignorer du mieux possible. J'avais le droit d'être là à cette heure-ci. Rien ne l'interdisait, je ne risquais donc rien. Je décidai de passer dans la salle de transmission et malgré les grognements du vieux sorcier qui gardait la porte, il finit par m'ouvrir et je m'insérai à l'intérieur de la salle. Je m'approchai du grand meuble où était habituellement posé les directives, mais il n'y en avait aucune à mon nom. Pourquoi n'en avais-je jamais alors que tout le monde m'avait toujours conseillé de régulièrement aller vérifier ? Peut-être parce que « T » se déplaçait directement lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à me dire… Etait-ce normal venant de lui ? Agissait-il ainsi avec d'autres membres ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé de mot concernant le tatouage ? Certainement parce qu'il voulait observer ma réaction. N'en avait-il jamais besoin avec les autres membres ? Me soupçonnait-il de quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi me nommer au poste de chef dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi nommer Blaise chef des cachots alors qu'il était arrivé seulement deux semaines plus tôt. Mon ex petit-copain avait-il raison ? Si Drago était « T » l'aurait-il faut pour le punir ? Pour se venger ? Non. Drago ne pouvait pas être « T ». Mais sa nomination et la mienne étaient intrigantes. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Je finis pas ressortir de la salle de transmission et passai par un nouveau couloir où des voix se firent entendre derrière une porte fermée. Je collai mon oreille à la porte.

\- Tu es censé garder le contenu des ordres de « T » secret ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il me demande… marmonna une deuxième voix qui appartenait également à un homme.

\- Un ordre est un ordre ! Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est toi qui y passera tu le sais très bien ! Tu dois faire ce que « T » t'ordonne. Tu dois le tuer.

\- Mais si c'était un piège pour…

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

J'entendis du mouvement derrière la porte et je filai en direction du bout du couloir, j'eu à peine bifurqué à l'angle que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement. J'entendis également des pas s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à la mienne et je laissai échapper un soupire de soulagement, avant de me remettre en mouvement. Mon soulagement ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps quand je repassai dans ma tête le dialogue qu'avaient eu les deux membres du Triangle du sang. Visiblement « T » avait ordonné à l'un d'eux de tuer un sorcier. Et bien que le membre concerné ne semblait pas en avoir envie, il allait devoir exécuter l'ordre en question, sous peine d'être lui-même puni. C'était effroyable. Et s'il s'agissait d'Audric Roman comme l'avait suggéré Théodore ?

Je bifurquai à une nouvelle intersection. Le château me semblait immense et j'étais certaine de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans cette partie du rez-de-chaussée. De ce nouveau couloir, de grandes statues se succédaient les unes aux autres sur le pan de droite et alors que j'arrivai près d'un escalier que je n'avais encore jamais emprunté, des éclats de voix retinrent mon attention. Elles venaient du rez-de-chaussée ! Je m'avançai silencieusement en direction du bruit et soudain je reconnus la voix de Pansy Parkinson. Je me cachai aussitôt derrière l'une des statues pour écouter, tout en priant pour que les statues ne soient pas en mesure de dénoncer mes agissements, comme l'auraient fait les tableaux.

\- Lâche-moi Drago ! S'exclama Pansy.

Je me retins de sortir la tête de ma cachette et tendis davantage l'oreille si c'était possible.

\- Je n'ai pas de travail hors d'ici moi, ajouta-t-elle. TU COMPRENDS ? Le Triangle du sang c'est tout ce que j'ai alors excuse moi de m'assurer que tout le monde marche droit ! C'est ma tâche, mon devoir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ?! Hein ? Tu as déjà tout ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Non, c'est toi qui a tout, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix amère. Tu as l'organisation, Hermione, ton poste d'Auror, tes amis… C'est toi le grand gagnant de l'histoire alors que cela devrait être moi ! Contrairement à toi, je consacre ma vie à l'organisation et tout ce que j'en récolte c'est…

\- Tu m'agaces Pansy… la coupa Drago d'une voix grinçante.

\- MAIS REGARDE-TOI ! Tu ne supportes plus rien ! Ni critique, ni remarque ! On ne peut plus rien te dire ! Et tout ça, à cause d'elle ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ferme les yeux sur ton comportement c'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami !

\- Pas ici Pansy, fit Drago d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- C'est depuis qu'elle est là que tout à changé ! Il n'y en a que pour elle. « Comment protéger Hermione ? », « Comment dissimuler la vérité à Hermione ? », « Comment faire en sorte qu'Hermione se sente utile ? »…

\- Baisse d'un ton ! Gronda Drago.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne la tue pas c'est parce que je pense que cela te causerait du chagrin.

\- Tu penses ? Répéta Drago. Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras. Je t'interdis de te ré approcher d'elle, sinon c'est toi que je tue !

\- Tu briserais ton âme pour elle ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour la conserver intacte ? Parce qu'il faut dire que c'est moi qui me suis le plus salie les mains, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne récolte que les mauvais côté alors que toi, tu étales ton bonheur devant moi !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ta forcé à te retrouver ici ? Hein ? Tu y as plutôt une place de choix, non ?

\- Elle met tout en péril ! Elle te déconcentre ! Et tout ça pour une histoire de partie de jambe en l'air ?! Mais tu as le château à ta disposition !

Un claquement de porte me fit soudain sursauter et Drago et Pansy se turent aussitôt. Il devait sans doute s'agir du deuxième sorcier qui était resté dans le petit salon. Je ne pus m'empêche de maudire cet idiot qui avait mis fin à la dispute de Pansy et Drago. Je n'entendais en effet plus rien et j'aurais pu parier qu'ils étaient chacun parti de leur côté. Par chance, aucun d'entre eux n'emprunta le couloir où j'étais cachée et je me laissai glisser le long du mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'avais l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Cette dispute… Les mots qu'ils avaient échangé… les menaces qu'ils avaient proféré…les plaintes de Pansy Parkinson… Par Merlin… Drago… Drago était « T » ! Que devais-je faire à présent ? Comment allais-je survivre à cette nouvelle… Comment… Il fallait que je quitte le château ! Il fallait que je parte maintenant, avant que Drago ne retourne à notre chambre et se rende compte de mon absence. Il fallait que je disparaisse ! Alors que j'allais me relever du sol glacé, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. L'un d'eux était encore là ! Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'une silhouette passa devant moi sans me voir, grâce à la statue derrière laquelle je m'étais cachée. Je reconnu aussitôt la chevelure de Pansy Parkinson. Elle portait une longue robe noire dotée d'une capuche rabattue dans son dos et tenait dans sa main gantée un masque. Un masque blanc avec des triangles noirs à la place des yeux.

« T » n'était pas Drago.

C'était Pansy Parkinson.

Et celui que j'aimais le savait certainement depuis le début !

Depuis trois ans.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La difficulté d'un choix

Δ Chapitre 26 : La difficulté d'un choix

Ginny tournait nerveusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse les yeux perdus dans le vide, pendant qu'Harry, assit à côté d'elle, me fixait de ses yeux fatigués, sans ciller. Le silence me semblait insupportable et pourtant, j'étais bien incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Je leur avais déjà tout dit. J'avais débarqué chez eux au beau milieu de la nuit, accompagnée de Blaise et ils s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ma révélation.

Je levai finalement les yeux vers Blaise qui était restée totalement silencieux depuis que nous étions arrivés chez mes amis. Il m'adressa un regard désolé.

\- J'étais certain que c'était Drago… marmonna-t-il. Tellement certain…

\- On s'est tous fait avoir, dis-je dans le but d'enterrer la hache de guerre. A aucun moment je n'ai soupçonné Pansy Parkinson.

\- Ca me semble pourtant si évident à présent…

Cette fois, Ginny et Harry réagirent et levèrent à leur tour les yeux vers Blaise pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Elle a toujours eu le caractère d'un leader, bien plus que Drago. Elle est calme et ne fait pas de vagues inutiles contrairement à Drago. Néanmoins, elle sait se faire respecter et calmer le jeu.

\- C'est la seule qui a réussi à arrêter Drago une fois, me rappelai-je. Daphné et lui se hurlaient dessus dans le hall du château, se lançant des sorts et quand Pansy est intervenue, tout a rapidement été réglé.

\- Ce qui est bien la preuve que Drago savait qu'elle était « T », commenta Harry.

\- Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu as pu entrer dans l'organisation Hermione, précisa Blaise. Elle a cédé au caprice de Drago parce qu'il est son meilleur ami. C'est pour ça que tu es en sécurité, mais d'une certaine manière elle te déteste pour ça. En revanche, je me demande jusqu'où est allé Drago dans la vérité…

Harry, Ginny et moi fronçâmes les sourcils.

\- Lui a-t-il dit que ton but était de découvrir qui était « T » et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Poursuivit-il. Lui a-t-il au contraire dit qu'il arriverait à te faire adhérer au Triangle du sang avec de la patience ? Ou lui a-t-il dit tout à fait autre chose ?

\- C'est une bonne question, en effet, commenta Ginny.

\- Elle sait que Drago s'est intéressée à moi alors que j'étais encore avec Blaise, mais c'est tout, répondis-je. J'imagine donc qu'elle pense que j'ai vraiment rejoint l'organisation. Je suis tellement stupide… ajoutai-je d'un air désespéré. C'était Pansy depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu ! Pourtant elle a une chambre aussi luxueuse que Drago, je le sais pour y avoir été. Et ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Elle m'a également interrogé sur mes sentiments à l'égard de Drago et puis…. Drago n'aimait pas quand je critiquais « T », même s'il se vantait parfois d'être plus doué que lui. Plus doué qu'elle en l'occurrence, corrigeai-je.

Je marquai une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- C'est elle qui m'a envoyé au cachot pendant une semaine et c'est certainement pour ça que Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle me parle ou qu'elle s'approche trop de moi. Il lui en voulait et il avait peur qu'elle me refasse du mal.

\- Si j'avais été à la place de Drago, je t'aurais sortis de ta cellule, fit remarquer Blaise en me lançant un regard entendu.

\- Parkinson a beau être sa meilleure amie, elle n'en reste pas moins « T » et je pense que Malefoy sait qu'il ne peut pas franchir toutes les limites qu'elle impose, répliqua Ginny.

\- Mais du coup, qu'elles sont les véritables intentions de Malefoy ? Demanda Harry. De quel côté est-il ? Du nôtre ou de celui de Parkinson ?

\- Je pense qu'il est perdu entre les deux, répondit Blaise. Il n'a pas avoué à Pansy la véritable raison de la présence d'Hermione, mais il ne t'a pas non plus dit la vérité, insista-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tu penses que…

\- Drago essaye peut-être de raisonner Pansy depuis trois ans. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas l'abandonner, mais qu'il sait que l'organisation est…. Que c'est mal.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est fié à toi, ajouta Ginny à mon intention. Certes tu lui plaisais, mais je pense qu'il savait que tu pouvais peut-être être la seule à la tirer de ce pétrin. Il vit la même chose qu'avec ses parents, à l'époque de Voldemort. Il aimait trop ses parents pour avoir le courage de quitter les mangemorts et là c'est pareil !

\- Oui mais cette fois, Parkinson ne court aucunes représailles puisque c'est elle « T » !

\- Harry…

\- Non Ginny, il faut choisir son camp à un moment ! Vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi à l'époque de Voldemort ?!

\- Tu as été bien entouré Harry, ce n'est pas comparable, insista Ginny. Tous tes proches étaient de ton côté.

\- Il œuvre tout de même pour le mal en fermant les yeux sur les agissements de Parkinson ! Insista-t-il.

J'en voulais à Harry pour les propos qu'il avait à l'encontre de Drago, mais il n'avait pas totalement tord. Je le savais. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, puis Blaise ouvrit la bouche.

\- Quelle est la suite du plan ?

Je levai des yeux interrogateurs dans sa direction.

\- Si tu as débarqué dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit pour me trainer ici, c'est que tu as besoin d'aide pour la suite Hermione, insista-t-il.

\- Je croyais que le château était surveillé ?! S'exclama Ginny la mine inquiète.

\- Je suis passée par les murs. Un sortilège que m'a apprit Drago. Je ne pense pas que ce soit détectable.

\- Tu ne penses pas ? Répéta Blaise d'une voix crispée. Eh bien en rentrant au château, nous serons vite fixés !

Je me tournai vers mes deux meilleurs amis qui me fixaient avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne risque rien… Pas avec Drago qui…

\- Et moi ?! Me coupa Blaise. Tu es venu me chercher dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ! Tu penses que Drago me protégera également ? Hein ? Je ne crois pas Hermione !

\- Je suis sûres à quatre-vingt dix pour cent qu'on n'aura aucun problème.

\- Blaise ne va pas y retourner, déclara alors Harry en se levant du canapé. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Et Hermione si ?! S'exclama Ginny d'un air outré en se levant à son tour pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne risque rien. Il y a peut être un petit danger pour Blaise, c'est vrai, mais pas pour moi. J'en suis certaine. Mais si Blaise disparait, ils vont le rechercher activement. Soyez-en sûrs.

\- Alors nous le cacherons, fit Harry. Je le cacherais et je serais le seul à savoir où il est.

Il avait raison, moins de personnes seraient au courant, moins il y aurait de risque pour Blaise. Ce dernier m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard assassin. Etre mis ainsi à l'écart à cause de moi, ne devait vraiment pas lui plaire, mais comme il savait que c'était tout de même la meilleure chose à faire, il n'ajouta rien.

\- Tu comptes vraiment y retourner ? Me demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Je hochai la tête.

. Que comptes-tu dire à Malefoy ?

\- Ou ne pas dire… ajouta Harry.

\- Elle doit lui dire qu'elle connait la vérité quant à l'identité de « T » ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Et si Malefoy la séquestre ou quelque chose du genre ? S'il l'empêche de sortir ? Pire, s'il décide de s'en prendre à elle ? S'exclama Blaise.

\- Drago tient à moi, signalai-je. Il ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Tu ne connais pas le vrai Drago… Pas celui qu'il est devenu en tout cas.

\- Et si Drago attendait de l'aide d'Hermione ? S'enquit Ginny. Si savoir qu'elle est au courant lui permettait de mettre fin au Triangle du sang ? Hein ? Peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça, on ne sait pas !

\- Il y a deux secondes tu ne voulais pas qu'elle y retourne ! S'exclama Harry. Et maintenant, tu serais prête à prendre le risque ? Prête à mettre Hermione en danger ?

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ! M'exclamai-je. Je vais retourner au château et dire à Drago que je connais la vérité. Et j'aviserais selon sa réaction. Je peux être une très bonne comédienne quand je veux.

Blaise laissa échapper un rire moqueur, cependant totalement dénué d'humour.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, si on veut faire avancer les choses, insistai-je.

Lorsque je passai à travers le mur de ma chambre aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, tout était parfaitement éclairé, contrairement au moment où j'avais quitté la chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Drago déboula face à moi presque aussitôt, le visage crispé.

\- Par Merlin… Mais où étais-tu au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, tendit que je serrais fermement ma baguette dans ma main. J'avais beau avoir dit à mes amis que je ne risquais rien, je n'en étais pas si sûre finalement. Si Drago était tel que le décrivait Blaise, il était possible qu'il réagisse mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à me faire du mal, mais… une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de tout de même me méfier. C'était un sentiment affreux que d'avoir peur de la personne qu'on aimait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta baguette ? Ajouta Drago face à mon silence.

\- J'ai hésité entre ne jamais revenir et me confronter à toi, dis-je en le fixant. J'ai finalement décidé de revenir parce que je t'aime.

Drago fronça les sourcils et esquissa un geste dans ma direction, mais je pointai aussitôt ma baguette sur lui d'une main tremblante.

\- Tu sais qui est « T » et te me fais tourner en rond depuis trois mois Drago…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Drago visiblement troublé par mes propos.

C'était un excellent comédien.

\- Je sais qui est « T ». J'ai entendu ta conversation de cette nuit avec Pansy Parkinson.

Cette fois, il se figea.

\- « T » est Pansy Parkinson et tu le sais depuis le début, insistai-je.

Son regard se décomposa peu à peu et il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Il ne prononça pas le moindre son, se contentant de fixer un point invisible sur le parquet de la chambre.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant des secondes qui ma parurent durer une éternité. A aucun moment je ne m'étais imaginée une telle réaction de la part de Drago. Il aurait pu s'énerver, nier, ou encore essayer de me rassurer, mais non… Il semblait plutôt abattu. Il n'essayait même pas de me convaincre que je me trompais, que j'avais mal entendu… Parce que mine de rien, jusque là, j'avais encore espéré m'être trompée.

\- Je pense que dans un sens, j'espérais que tu découvres la vérité, finit-t-il par dire dans un souffle.

Si je fus soulagée par son aveu, je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer et attendis qu'il poursuive.

\- Il y a trois ans, Pansy m'a fait part de ce qu'elle pensait des sorciers tels que Potter. Tu imagines bien que je l'ai prise pour une folle au départ… mais avec tous les exemples qu'elle m'a donné, j'ai finit par y croire moi aussi. Elle voulait monter une petite organisation avec des sorciers au sang-pur et des sorciers issus de parents moldus. Elle voulait que la population sorcière devienne plus puissante. Elle avait peur qu'un jour un nouveau mage noir prenne le pouvoir. Elle voulait qu'on ait les moyens de lutter contre lui efficacement.

\- Donc elle voulait créer une sorte d'armée ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas vu ça comme ça à l'époque. Cela me paraissait sans risque, sans danger… sans mauvaises intentions. Elle voulait juste assurer les arrières de tout le monde.

\- Et ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

\- Et cela a dégénéré, comme tu peux le constater. Quand je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte, c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai compris au bout d'un an.

\- Et tu ne t'étais pas demandé plus tôt pourquoi elle voulait que l'organisation reste secrète ? C'était quand même un bon indice !

\- Elle disait que c'était pour éviter aux sorciers avec de mauvaises intentions de réduire à néant son projet. Elle avait également eu l'idée de créer un chef pour se protéger. Elle a créée le personnage de « T » pour se protéger d'éventuelles représailles de sorciers qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec elle. Elle n'avait confiance en personne.

\- Et pourquoi « T » ? M'enquis-je.

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est la première lettre du mot « Triangle ». Le Triangle du sang. C'est tout. Je suis coincé Hermione… ajouta-t-il le regard perdu. Coincé entre la folie de ma meilleure amie et ce qui est juste. Cela fait deux ans que j'ai compris que tout ça était mal, mais Pansy ne veut pas entendre raison, elle est devenue folle. Quand tu as été enfermée au cachot pendant une semaine, ce n'est pas parce que tu avais mal agit… C'était contre moi. Pansy me punissait moi... Je suis tellement désolé Hermione.

\- Il faut mettre fin au Triangle du sang Drago. Il faut la dénoncer.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Si tu as une meilleure solution, je t'écoute !

\- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps ! Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à la raisonner, elle commence à craquer, à en avoir marre de tout ça !

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure, c'est plutôt de toi dont elle a marre, signalai-je.

Il m'adressa un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, fis-je avec sévérité. Tu es en en tord Drago et aussi coupable qu'elle, puisque tu fermes les yeux sur tout ce qu'il se passe. Pire tu y participes !

\- Pour essayer de trouver une solution !

\- Tu n'essayes pas de trouver de trouver de solution Drago, sinon cela aurait été réglé depuis longtemps. Tu patauges !

Drago se leva brutalement du lit et j'eus le réflexe de relever ma baguette dans sa direction.

\- Mais arrête ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air exaspéré. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?!

\- Eh bien j'ai peur que tu préfères Pansy à moi et que tu décides donc de me réduire au silence.

Drago explosa de rire, même s'il ne semblait absolument pas amusé par la situation.

\- Comment aurais-tu réagis si cela avait été la fille Weasley ou Potter à la tête de l'organisation ? Hein ? Me lança-t-il.

\- lls n'auraient jamais eu une telle idée !

\- Mais si avait été le cas ? Insista-t-il. Tu les aurais aussitôt dénoncés ou tu aurais essayé de les raisonner ?

\- De toute façon, que Parkinson retrouve la raison ou pas, elle passera le reste de sa vie à Askaban Drago…

\- Mais si elle renonce à tout ça ?

\- Elle a orchestré des meurtres et des enlèvements ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Qu'elle renonce ou pas au Triangle du sang, elle sera emprisonnée.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de me défier du regard.

\- Je n'y crois pas… marmonnai-je sous le choc. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit jugée. Tu veux qu'elle s'enfuie comme si rien ne s'était passé…

\- Je veux qu'elle retrouve la raison et qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie, corrigea-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- Non, tu veux que ses crimes restent impunis… Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Drago ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Elle a tué et fait tuer des sorciers innocents… Elle a…

\- JE SAIS CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ! Hurla-t-il me coupant brutalement la parole.

\- CALME-TOI SINON JE PARS ! Hurlai-je à mon tour.

Drago recula d'un pas, mais ne sembla pas calmé pour autant. Je le vis serrer ses mâchoires avec force, puis un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il tombait à genoux au sol. Il porta ses mains à son visage, tandis que je le fixai sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Je ne savais pas s'il pleurait ou non, mais il semblait atteint d'un si profond désespoir, que je m'approchai de lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Voyant qu'il ne me repoussait pas, je me laissai glisser à mon tour au sol pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Drago finit par relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Est-ce que tes amis sont au courant ? Potter ? Weasley fille ? Est-ce qu'ils savent pour Pansy ?

Je contentai la tête.

\- Et Blaise ? Non certainement pas… Mais tu vas finir par lui dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est déjà au courant. Harry est en train de le mettre en sécurité au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi ?!

\- Je suis allée le chercher dans sa chambre tout à l'heure et on ne savait pas si cela allait être sûr pour lui de revenir. J'ai utilisé le sort pour passer à travers les murs, mais… je ne sais pas à quel point « T » fait surveiller le château. Enfin à quel point Pansy… Après tout, elle peut passer à travers les murs elle aussi donc…

\- Elle n'est pas pour autant en mesure de détecter qui en faisait usage, répondit Drago. Enfin bon, j'imagine que si Blaise n'est plus dans nos pâtes c'est une bonne chose. On se fera moins facilement repérer.

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

\- Je vais commencer à ressembler des preuves et dès que cela me semblera suffisant, nous pourrons quitter le château et remettre ce que l'on a aux Aurors. A ceux qui ne font évidemment pas partie de l'organisation, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Je le fixai avec hésitation. Allait-il encore essayer de gagner du temps ? Allait-il me dire qu'il avait besoin d'un mois ou plus pour récolter suffisamment de preuves à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie ?

\- Il me faudra deux ou trois jours je pense, ajouta-t-il.

Visiblement non.

Après tout, il savait au fond de lui que j'avais raison. Il avait juste eu besoin de l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas sauver l'avenir de Pansy ou de ses autres amis qui avaient participé au Triangle du sang.

\- Il ne me restera plus que toi après ça, fit-il.

\- Tu auras Blaise, tentai-je dans le but de lui remonter le morale.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va me pardonner de t'avoir détourné de lui ? Lâcha-t-il avec un rire jaune. Il ne me restera plus que toi Hermione… Tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Même lorsque tu n'auras plus aucune raison de me fréquenter ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu as rejoins l'organisation pour trouver qui était « T ». Tu t'es rapprochée de moi dans ce but là. Mais quand tout sera fini…

\- Cela ne changera rien Drago, dis-je d'une voix rassurante. Je ne me suis pas servie de toi pour arriver à mes fins. Je te rappelle que je suis une ancienne élève de Gryffondor ! Je suis loyale et sincère.

Drago m'adressa un léger sourire et nous nous relevâmes enfin du sol.

Ma journée au ministère me semblait interminable, tant j'étais fatiguée et tourmentée. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Pansy Parkinson.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, commenta Audric Roman en me jetant un œil de son bureau.

\- J'ai été malade toute la nuit, mentis-je. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux, je manque juste de sommeil.

\- Allez prendre l'air ça vous fera du bien.

\- Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais me reprendre.

\- C'est un ordre Mlle Granger, insista-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

J'hésitai quelques secondes, mais finis par me lever. Après tout, un bon bol d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal et m'aiderait peut-être à me remettre les idées en place pour me concentrer sur mon travail.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cour extérieure du ministère, elle était presque vide à cause du froid. Néanmoins, des cheveux pratiquement blancs attirèrent mon attention. Drago était là, assis sur l'un des bancs, me tournant le dos. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul après la nuit qu'il avait passé… Peut-être que… Le cours des mes pensés s'arrêta. Il venait de se retourner vers moi, comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Je lui adressai un sourire timide auquel il répondit et j'avançai alors vers lui pour m'asseoir à mon tour sur le banc.

\- Il fait froid, dit-il sans se tourner vers moi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- On est un couple ?

Il passait d'un commentaire totalement banal à une question étrange. Etrange car elle me mettait très mal à l'aise de part son importance. Au sein du Triangle du sang, nous étions en effet un couple aux yeux de tous depuis peu. Ginny et Harry étaient également au courant, mais personne d'autre ne savait.

\- Non, on n'est certainement pas un couple, finit-il par dire face à mon manque de réaction. Sinon, on se tiendrait la main en public ou quelque chose du genre. Non, on ne se tiendrait pas la main, fit-il quelque peu amusé par sa propre réflexion. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais je passerais peut-être mon bras autour de tes épaules en marchant dans un couloir, tu m'embrasserais peut-être rapidement en passant dans le bureau des Aurors. Tu passerais peut-être me voir tout simplement pour discuter. Moi, je viendrais te chercher à ton bureau le soir pour rentrer…

Drago était-il en train de remette en question ce qu'il se passait entre nous ou me faisait-il au contraire part de ses attentes, de ses espoirs ? Il se tourna finalement vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, son regard se durcit et il alla jusqu'à froncer les sourcils.

\- Potter nous observe à travers la baie vitrée, grogna-t-il.

Je me retournai et vis en effet Harry qui semblait perplexe. Il fallait dire que j'avais complètement oublié de le tenir au courant de ma conversation avec Drago. Je me levai alors du banc en adressant à Drago un regard désolé.

\- Je dois lui dire que tu es… que tu es bel et bien avec nous, dis-je.

Drago répondit par un sourire forcée et je me baissai alors jusqu'à sa bouche pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mon geste sembla le surprendre, mais il se laissa cependant faire et lorsque je me détachai de lui, son sourire avait changé. Cette fois-ci, c'était un sourire sincère et soulagé.

\- On est un couple Drago, lui lançai-je avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Harry qui me fixait d'un air peu certain.

Harry ne voulu pas qu'on discute dans le hall du ministère, ni même dans un couloir. Nous descendîmes donc de quelques étages pour trouver une salle de réunion vide, dans laquelle nous nous enfermâmes.

\- Ginny avait vu juste, déclarai-je alors. Elle a vu juste sur tout. Drago était perdu entre ce qui était juste et son amitié pour Parkinson. Il espérait la sauver…

\- Comment a-t-il réagit quand vous en avez parlé ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment essayé de nier, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Au début, il était abattu, ensuite il a essayé de marchander, puis il s'est énervé et il a fini par me dire qu'il rassemblerait des preuves contre elle et l'organisation.

\- Ca va prendre encore je ne sais pas combien de temps ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il…

\- Il m'a dit que cela devrait être bon dans deux ou trois jours.

Harry ne masqua pas sa surprise

\- Moi aussi j'ai été étonnée, admis-je.

\- Méfies-toi quand même.

\- Me méfier de quoi ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- Il a capitulé trop vite je trouve… Il va essayer de trouver un moyen pour gagner du temps.

\- Je lui laisse une semaine. Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! L'avertis-je. Une semaine pour dire adieu à sa meilleure amie et ses autres amis me semble juste. Sinon, tout s'est bien passé avec Blaise ? Il est en sécurité ? Comment justifie-il son absence auprès du ministère ?

\- Il a dit qu'il était malade et oui, tout c'est bien passé. Enfin, il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté d'être mis sur la touche, mais il s'est résigné pour toi. Il t'aime toujours.

Harry et moi nous contemplâmes en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire.

\- Tu nous aurais imaginés là il y a trois ans ? En train d'avoir cette conversation ? Parlant de Malefoy, Zabini…

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, qui se transforma cependant vite en soupire de tristesse.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera jamais débarrassés des mauvais sorciers, dis-je. Quand l'un d'eux disparait, un autre surgit de l'ombre…

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, tel un automate.

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai pris l'air trop longtemps. Mon nouveau chef va se demander ce que je fabrique.

Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvris.

\- Sois tout de même prudente avec Malefoy… On ne sait jamais.

Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, mais j'acquiesçai pour lui faire plaisir.

Lorsqu'il fut près de dix-neuf trente, Roman me souhaita une bonne soirée en sortant du bureau et j'entrepris aussitôt de ranger mes affaires. Drago s'apprêtait à quitter et dénoncer tous ses proches, je me devais donc de me montrer présente pour lui. Une fois prête, je filai donc en direction du bureau des Aurors dans le but que tout le monde nous voit partir ensemble, comme n'importe quel couple aurait pu le faire. S'il m'en avait parlé plus tôt, c'est que c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Lorsque je passai la tête à travers l'encadrement du bureau des Aurors, je vis aussitôt Drago qui me tournait le dos. Ron était également là et le toisait d'un œil mauvais.

\- Oui ou non ? Insista le rouquin.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes affaires te regardent Weasmoche, répliqua Drago qui semblait perdre patience.

\- Donc ça veut dire non, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de t'en venter et de le dire à tout le monde.

Drago ne répondit pas et je profitai du silence de la pièce pour m'annoncer.

\- Salut les garçons !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement.

\- Tu as terminé ? Tu es prêt ? Enchainai-je.

\- Prêt pour aller où ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à toi qu'elle s'adresse, commenta Drago en lui adressant un regard moqueur. Mais au moins, tu as ta réponse.

En tant normal, j'aurais réprimandé Drago pour ses gamineries, mais je ne voulais pas lui gâcher ce petit moment de bonheur. Après tout, il n'allait pas en avoir beaucoup durant les prochaines semaines.

\- Alors ? Insistai-je en resserrant mon sac à main contre moi.

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Je regardai Drago ranger quelques documents sur une étagère et il me rejoignit à la sortie du bureau.

\- Bonne soirée Ron ! On essaye de tous dîner ensemble prochainement ?

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Nulle part, on rentre c'est tout, répliquai-je en tentant de paraître naturelle.

\- Mais vous rentrez où ? Insista-t-il.

Drago me jeta un coup d'œil étrange, comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation de répondre à Ron de la manière dont il l'entendait. J'accédai à sa requête d'un simple regard. Encore une fois, je pouvais bien lui accorder quelques instants de bonheur.

\- Chez nous, dit-il alors.

Son manque de vantardise ou de moquerie m'étonna.

\- Chez vous ? Répéta difficilement Ron.

\- Brown et toi devez bien avoir ça non ? Un chez vous ? A moins que vous viviez dans une chambre de bonne en haut d'un immeuble miteux. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère d'ailleurs…

Je donnai un léger coup de coude à Drago, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble ?

Drago consulta l'heure à sa montre, puis passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je suis ravie de discuter avec toi Weasmoche, mais on va y aller, on a plein de choses à faire. On t'enverra un faire-part pour notre mariage !

Il m'entraina aussitôt avec lui dans le couloir, si bien que j'eus à peine le temps de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Ron. Drago retira son bras de mes épaules pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait été assez doux comparé à ce que je l'avais déjà entendu dire durant toute notre scolarité. Peut-être n'était-il finalement pas totalement d'humeur aux moqueries. Pas que j'aurais souhaité qu'il s'en prenne plus violemment à Ron, mais cela démontrait clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- C'était pour rire l'histoire des faire-part hein, me signala-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant nous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel amusé.

\- Tu aimes les mariages ?

\- Comme tout le monde, répondis-je tandis que les portes se refermaient sur nous.

\- Non, pas comme tout le monde. Moi, je n'aime pas. On est obligé de s'amuser et de paraître heureux pour ne pas vexer les mariés. Cette mascarade me fatigue.

\- Quand des personnes qui tu aimes se marient, tu es forcément heureux.

\- Tu es content, mais ce n'est pas non plus la nouvelle de l'année pour toi.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu veux ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Je ne serais heureux qu'au mien de mariage.

\- Et moi qu'à ceux des autres.

Il m'observa choqué.

\- Je ne compte pas me marier, expliquai-je.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Signer un contrat pour être avec la personne que l'on n'aime, tu m'excuseras pas c'est assez… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrat pour aimer quelqu'un. Je ne suis et ne serais la propriété de qui que ce soit.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire étrange et il tira brusquement sur la manette de l'ascenseur, le bloquant entre deux étages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je surprise.

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier, mais tu étais prête à t'unir à moi au sein du Triangle du sang ce qui était pire qu'un mariage normal. Tu étais aussi prête à avoir le tatouage sous le pied. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les contrats que concerne ta personne, tu m'avais l'air assez motivé !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'était pour la mission, pour toi, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour moi… répéta-t-il d'un air songeur. Parfait, parfait.

\- De quoi parfait, parfait ? Insistai-je.

\- On se mariera.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Oh que si ! Et sera le plus beau jour de ta vie, insista-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Je ne me marierais jamais Drago, alors arrête, répliquai-je avec tout de même, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Femme qui rit…

\- Tu connais cette phrase ? Demandai-je surprise.

Il joua des sourcils.

\- Eh bien femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit, terminai-je. Donc cela n'a rien à avoir avec le mariage.

\- Si ! Le mariage c'est l'étape suivante !

\- N'importe quoi !

Drago m'attira à lui et ancra ses mains sur mes hanches tout en déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

\- Très bien, je capitule, souffla-t-il près de mon oreille. On en reste à l'étape du lit.

\- On est dans un ascenseur, commentai-je avec sévérité.

\- Un peu de piment ne fait pas de mal Granger ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la mienne.


	27. Chapitre 27 : L'accusation

Δ Chapitre 27 : L'accusation

Blaise ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Harry et Ginny passer le pas de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Je croyais que tu devais être le seul à savoir où j'étais caché ! S'exclama-t-il en fixant Ginny d'un air peu certain.

\- Une chambre dans un hôtel moldu… C'est une bonne idée, souffla cette dernière à l'attention d'Harry. Personne ne pensera à venir le chercher ici. Pas même Hermione…

\- Comment ça, pas même Hermione ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, tandis que Ginny s'adossait au mur près de lui, le regard triste.

\- J'ai dit que je serais le seul au courant de l'endroit où tu es caché pour qu'Hermione ne sache pas où tu es, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse avoir totalement confiance en elle malheureusement.

Blaise fronça davantage les sourcils si c'était possible.

\- Il me semble qu'elle est totalement aveuglée par ses sentiments pour Malefoy, expliqua Harry.

\- Les sentiments qu'elle croit avoir, corrigea Blaise.

\- Oh non, ils sont bels et bien réels. Ils se sont affichés en public hier au ministère. Ils forment un couple officiel. Enfin bref… Le fait est, qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en Hermione tant qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Malefoy est presque aussi coupable que Parkinson, mais Hermione ne semble pas en avoir conscience malheureusement. Il a agit pour le compte de l'organisation depuis trois ans et même s'il n'a pas commis de meurtre lui-même, il y a participé. Qu'il finisse par rejoindre le bon côté, ne changera rien à son sort.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Drago était un agent double, enfin en quelque sorte !

\- Il a dit à Hermione qu'il s'était retrouvé piégé entre son amitié pour Parkinson et ce qui était juste. Ce qui veut dire qu'il savait que l'organisation n'était pas une bonne chose, mais pourtant, il est resté. Si Hermione n'était pas entrée dans sa vie, il y serait resté jusqu'à la fin. J'en suis sûr.

\- Mais c'est comme Rogue ! Rogue était dans le même cas de figure que Drago, si ce n'est pire ! S'exclama Blaise.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais sa défense, avoua Harry surpris.

\- Qu'il m'ait pris Hermione ou non… Je ne veux pour autant qu'il soit condamné à aller à Askaban. Il était mon meilleur ami.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes en silence avant de reprendre.

\- Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne préfère pas qu'Hermione sache où tu es, elle pourrait vouloir dire à Malefoy que tu es en sécurité, voire même où tu te caches s'il venait à insister. On n'est pas non plus sûr de ce qu'il compte faire tant qu'on n'a pas les informations qu'il est sensé remettre aux Aurors. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle lui laissait une semaine pour tout mettre en ordre mais… On ne sait pas ce qu'il va vraiment se passer et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant et Ginny donna un coup de coude à Harry. Ce dernier grimaça.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? S'enquit Blaise.

\- Cela met également la carrière d'Hermione en danger. Lorsque l'affaire éclatera au grand jour, que Malefoy nous ait donné ou non les informations sur le Triangle du sang, cela risque de compromettre l'avenir d'Hermione et sa nomination au poste de chef du magenmagot dans un an.

\- Par Merlin… Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé, lâcha Blaise en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. La justice magique ne pourra pas s'en remettre à quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu assez de jugeote pour fréquenter quelqu'un comme Drago… Pour ne pas voir que ce qu'il faisait était mal… Surtout qu'elle prendra sûrement sa défense lors de son jugement.

\- Exactement, confirma Ginny la mine déconfite.

\- Il faut la raisonner ! Il faut absolument lui parler ! Insista Blaise. Sa carrière est très importante pour elle. Si elle était mise de côté, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- On ne peut rien lui dire pour l'instant, elle va se braquer et tu le sais très bien. Tu connais Hermione, elle est intelligente et pourtant, la culpabilité de Malefoy ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre. Il faut lui laisser l'occasion de s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

\- Je suis d'avis qu'il faille lui parler, contredit Blaise.

\- Tu prends la défense de Malefoy, tu tentes de sauver l'avenir d'Hermione… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Zabini, malgré ta souffrance évidente vis-à-vis de la situation, murmura Ginny.

\- J'essaye juste de ne pas me laisser aveugler par mes sentiments négatifs à leur encontre. Si j'ai fait des études de droit c'est parce que je suis et veux rester quelqu'un de juste.

Harry et Ginny se contentèrent de lui sourire tristement.

\- Quand tu seras chef du magenmagot, tu feras en sorte d'avoir un bureau pour toi toute seule hein ? Murmura Drago en faisant lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de ma nuque.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade, tandis que mon cerveau tentait de surveiller les étages qui défilaient sous mes yeux dans l'ascenseur du ministère.

\- Parce que l'ascenseur c'est bien, mais un grand et vaste bureau, c'est mieux. Tu imagines toutes les cochonneries que nous pourrions faire ?

\- Drago ! Soufflai-je en signe de protestation indignée.

Je tentai de me dégager de son contact, par peur que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur un étage. Cependant, Drago attira davantage mon dos contre son torse, tout en passant sa main sur mon ventre.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi… Je crois qu'être en danger m'excite plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- En danger ? Répétai-je en me tournant vivement vers lui.

\- Le danger que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, précisa-t-il amusé avant de capturer mes lèvres avec envie.

Le soudain tintement de l'ascenseur nous stoppa net. Heureusement, nous avions déjà ré-adopté un comportement normal lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe de sorcier qui s'engouffra sans attendre dans la cabine. Nous afficher en tant que couple au ministère, d'accord. Mais ils n'étaient pas question que tout le monde nous voit nous bécoter comme deux adolescents insouciants.

Lorsque je passai la porte de mon bureau, Audric Roman vint aussitôt à ma rencontre pour me tendre un parchemin, avec un air particulièrement sérieux. Je ne pris la peine que de lire le titre avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Il s'agissait d'une mise en accusation de Blaise Zabini.

\- J'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas m'assister sur ce cas ? Je comprendrais tout à fait… compte tenu de votre passé commun.

Je ne répondis pas et me replongeai dans la lecture du document. Blaise était accusé d'avoir été présent lors de l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse. La fausse attaque d'Harry, Ginny et Neville où ils s'étaient fait passer pour des membres du Triangle du sang.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je alors d'une voix tremblante. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver accusé d'une chose pareille ?!

\- Des témoins disent l'avoir vu...

\- Mais quels témoins ? C'est impossible ! Je peux vous promettre que Blaise n'est absolument pas impliqué dans ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ! Insistai-je.

\- Il aura le droit à une défense, comme tout le monde, tenta-t-il pour me rassurer.

\- Mais c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Savez-vous où il se trouve actuellement ? Poursuivit Roman visiblement mal à l'aise. Il serait apparemment malade, mais il ne se trouve pas à son domicile.

Par Merlin ! Harry l'avait caché et son absence au ministère ainsi que chez lui, le rendait coupable. Aussi coupable que s'il avait pris la fuite. Etait-ce un coup du Triangle du sang pour lui faire porter le chapeau ? Ses membres pensaient-ils qu'il avait fuit l'organisation ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'ils l'accusaient ? Pour le punir ?

\- Est-ce que je peux voir la liste des témoins ? Demandai-je en tendant une main en direction de mon chef.

Il me toisa quelques secondes d'un air peu certain, avant de récupérer un parchemin sur son bureau pour ensuite me le tendre. Il y avait cinq témoins dont les quatre premiers noms ne me dirent rien, mais le dernier…

\- Daphné Grengrass, lus-je à voix haute.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. Elle s'occupe de…

Ma phrase resta en suspens.

\- De confectionner les uniformes de beaucoup de professionnel du ministère. Elle affirme que M Zabini lui a commandé trois capes et trois masques blancs, quelques jours avant qu'il se passe ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin de traverse.

Je levai des yeux effarés vers mon chef. C'était un coup du Triangle du sang ! C'était à présent évident. Ils faisaient porter le chapeau à Blaise ! J'aurais voulu crier son innocence à Roman, lui prouver que Blaise n'était pas coupable, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre tout notre plan en péril et de toute façon, tout serait rapidement éclairci et Blaise serait blanchit. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours ! Pourtant… je ne pus empêcher ma main qui tenait le parchemin de trembler. J'avais non seulement peur pour Blaise mais également pour Drago. J'avais d'ailleurs davantage peur pour ce dernier. Après tout, il n'était pas au courant de tout ça, alors qu'il était sensé être un membre important du Triangle du sang. Il était le meilleur ami de « T », de Pansy ! Alors pourquoi l'avait-on mis à l'écart ? Pansy avait-elle des soupçons concernant Drago ? Se doutait-elle de ce qui était en train de se passer ? Sous le choc de mes propres pensées, je vins m'appuyer à mon bureau pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle. Avoir sans cesse peur était infernal.

\- Vous devriez aller prendre l'air Mlle Granger, me conseilla Roman d'un regard plein d'empathie.

\- Prendre l'air ? Répétai-je comme si je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase.

\- Vous êtes toute blanche… Allez manger quelque chose et prenez l'air, insista-t-il. Vous êtes certainement un peu choquée.

Je hochai faiblement la tête et sortis du bureau. Je ne rejoignis cependant pas le rez-de-chaussée, mais pris au contraire la direction du bureau des Aurors. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre l'air ! Il fallait juste que je voie Harry et Drago, ou au moins l'un des deux ! Malheureusement, quand je passai la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient présents.

\- Je peux vous aidez Mlle Granger ? Me demanda Robards, le chef des Aurors.

Il était si rarement là que sa présence me surpris.

\- Je cherchais Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

\- Ils viennent de partir en mission à l'extérieur, mais je peux peut-être pour apporter quelques réponses ? C'est au sujet d'une de nos enquêtes ? Tous les dossiers sont là si vous avez besoin.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et couru en direction des ascenseurs. J'avais encore une chance de les rattraper !

Une fois dans le grand hall du ministère, je courus encore plus vite si c'était possible, pour rejoindre le point d'où partaient habituellement tous les Aurors.

\- HARRY ! M'écriai-je alors en le voyant au loin. DRAGO !

Malheureusement pour moi, ils transplanèrent au même moment et j'arrêtai ma course. Alors que je tentai de récupérer mon souffle je vis plusieurs regards intrigués, voir indignés, converger dans ma direction. Il fallait dire que ce n'était sûrement pas habituel de voir quelqu'un hurler au beau milieu du hall du ministère. Je me redressai alors quelque peu pour me donner une contenance et me retournai pour rebrousser chemin. Daphné Greengrass me faisait face et me fixait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Un problème Mlle Granger ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une politesse démesurée.

Elle ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répondre.

\- Pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout. Je jetai de brefs coups d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à nous, avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis certaine que Blaise n'est pas le coupable.

\- Pas le SEUL coupable, c'est certain, répliqua cette dernière qui sut tout de suite où je voulais en venir. Après tout, ils étaient trois, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi avoir déclaré que Blaise t'avait commandé trois tenues ? Il l'a vraiment fait ? Demandai-je en bonne comédienne.

\- Il est venu me les voler dans ma chambre, cela revient au même !

\- Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que c'était lui ? Ta chambre était surveillée ?

Je savais assurément que ce n'était pas le cas, puisque c'était moi qui était venue récupérer les dites tenues. Cependant, mon cœur loupa soudainement un battement. Et si l'accusation de Blaise n'était qu'une diversion ? Si l'organisation savait qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Si la chambre avait justement été surveillée ?...

\- Tu as beau faire croire à Drago que tu tiens à lui, tu as l'air de beaucoup t'en faire pour Blaise, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit accusé à tord. L'organisation perdrait un très bon élément, répliquai-je avec froideur. Alors ? Quelles preuves as-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Fit-elle en tentant de me contourner.

Je l'attrapai cependant fermement par la manche, pour l'arrêter. Elle se laissa si facilement faire, que j'étais certaine qu'elle voulait en réalité m'en dire plus.

\- « T » sait que c'est lui, dit-elle finalement. Il m'a ordonné de témoigner contre lui dans une note qu'il a laissée à mon intention. C'est tout.

Je relâchai aussitôt son bras. Je ne pouvais rien répondre. « T » était le chef de l'organisation et il aurait été dangereux de mettre sa parole en doute devant Daphné. Elle m'adressa un étrange sourire satisfait avant de quitter définitivement mon champ de vision. C'était une véritable peste ! Voir pire… Il se pouvait que cela soit une diversion pour mieux s'occuper de mon cas… Mais Drago me protégerait n'est-ce pas ? Il me protégerait de Pansy, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent ? Il prendrait ma défense jusqu'à ce que l'on mette fin à tout ça en fin de semaine ? Mais pourtant… Drago n'avait l'air au courant de rien… Sinon il serait venu m'en parler… Pourtant, il n'était pas au courant ! Pansy Parkinson le faisait derrière son dos !

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que j'étais plantée devant le bureau des Aurors à attendre le retour de Drago. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il rentre au château avant que nous ayons pu parler de ce qu'il se passait. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire par Merlin ?! Il était vingt-heures passées ! Les Aurors avaient pour ordre de toujours repasser par le ministère une fois leur mission terminée ! Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas finis. Et puis de toute façon, qu'Harry n'avait pas non plus refait surface. Et si leur mission avait eu un lien avec l'accusation concernant Blaise ? Si le Triangle du sang était derrière tout ça ? S'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose ?!

\- Oh quelle merveilleuse vision !

Je me retournai vers Drago qui marchait à ma rencontre. Harry le suivait quelques mètres derrière. Ses traits étaient tirés, alors qu'à l'inverse, le visage de Drago semblait rayonnant.

\- C'est moi qui tu attendais j'espère ? Insista-t-il en passant délicatement sa main sur mon ventre avant de m'embrasser.

Harry nous dépassa au même moment pour entrer dans le bureau et le regard qu'il nous lança me troubla. C'était comme s'il en voulait à Drago. Je me détachai alors de l'emprise de ce dernier et l'entrainai à ma suite dans la salle. Harry était en train de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs près des étagères, tout en poussant un profond soupire.

\- Vous étiez où ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Harry releva des yeux surpris vers moi, tandis que les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ? Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu trop ravi à mon goût.

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes au courant, déclarai-je en les fixant tour à tour d'un air sérieux.

lls s'échangèrent un bref regard et ce fut finalement Drago qui ouvrit la bouche.

\- On a finit tard, parce qu'on n'est pas rentré tout de suite après notre mission, me confia-t-il à voix basse. Avec ce qu'il se passe pour Blaise, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Donc on est allés se débarrasser des preuves qui étaient encore chez Potter.

\- Des preuves ? Répétai-je. Mais quelles preuves ?

\- Les tenues, répondit Drago toujours à voix basse.

Je me retournai vers Harry pour lui lancer un regard interdit.

\- Mais tu les avais encore ?! Tu es complètement inconscient ma parole… Et Ginny t'a laissé faire ?!

\- Moins fort Hermione, m'intima Drago en allant fermer la porte du bureau.

\- J'avais décidé de les garder au cas où, ajouta Harry. Nous aurions pu en avoir de nouveau besoin.

\- Et l'accusation contre Blaise t'a finalement remit les idées en place, c'est ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Personne ne serait venu fouiller chez moi. Mais Malefoy a absolument voulu pour qu'on les détruise.

\- Et il a eu bien raison !

\- C'était prendre des risques inutilement, lança Drago à l'adresse d'Harry qui semblait assez lui en vouloir.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit d'ailleurs pas.

\- Votre mission avait-elle un rapport avec Blaise ? Enchainai-je.

\- Non rien à voir. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes chargés de l'affaire, dit Harry.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu insister pour que ce soit le cas ?!

\- Malefoy est son meilleur ami, répliqua Harry d'un air agacé. Et moi, je suis le meilleur ami de son ex petite copine ! Nous avons aussitôt été écartés de l'affaire.

\- Et de toute façon il ne risque rien, répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment coupable.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu prends ça un peu trop à la légère Drago, lui lançai-je.

\- Oh ça dépend, commenta Harry avec humeur. Détruire les tenues lui semblait par exemple très important !

\- Puis-je te rappeler, Potter, que les tenues en question n'étaient pas chez moi ? Et que pas conséquent, c'est pour sauver tes petites fesses que j'ai insisté ?

Drago et Harry se fusillèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que je ne me décide à intervenir.

\- Le sujet des tenues est clôt. Drago a eu raison et maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper du plus urgent. D'un, Blaise n'est pas en sécurité parce que j'ai vu Greengrass et…

\- Laquelle ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Astoria Greengrass est morte, lâcha Drago avec froideur. Alors à ton avis, de laquelle peut-on bien parler ?

\- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! M'écriai-je. Comme je le disais, j'ai croisé Daphné Greengrass en fin de mâtiné et elle m'a dit que c'était « T », donc Pansy Parkinson, qui avait ordonné qu'on accuse Blaise de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin de traverse. La question est donc de savoir pourquoi.

\- J'aurais la réponse dès ce soir, répliqua Drago comme si c'était évident. Je demanderais à Pansy !

\- Bah voyons ! Laissai-je échapper.

Harry et Drago m'adressèrent un regard surpris.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, quant à ta position au sein du Triangle du sang et de Pansy, de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant ? Et si c'était un piège ? Si Pansy Parkinson était au courant de tout ? Si elle avait compris que tu étais en train de rassembler des preuves ? Je pense qu'il est très dangereux qu'on retourne là-bas.

Drago s'immobilisa pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'y avait visiblement pas pensé un seul instant.

\- Peut-être que Pansy n'est pas totalement sûre de l'implication de Blaise et qu'elle ne veut pas m'inquiéter, dit-il finalement. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas m'en parler pour l'instant et attendre que…

\- Que quoi ? Le coupai-je. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle se gênait la dernière fois, pour parler de son mécontentement à mon sujet.

Je me tournai vers Harry, mais il ne semblait rien avoir à dire.

\- Alors j'y retournerai seul, déclara finalement Drago. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Sage décision, commenta Harry.

\- Hors de question que tu te mettes également en danger en y allant, le contredis-je cependant.

\- Pansy ne s'en prendra jamais à moi, lâcha-t-il amusé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus sûr pour toi que tu restes à l'écart. Et de toute façon, il va forcément falloir que j'y retourne pour récupérer les preuves à son encontre que j'ai mises de côté. Quant à Blaise… il est vraiment en sécurité ? Demanda Drago à Harry.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Insista cependant Drago.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Ca c'est vraiment le comble, ironisa mon meilleur ami.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Demandai-je en le fixant tour à tour.

\- Rien, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je leur adressai cependant un regard entendu et Drago lâcha un profond soupire.

\- Moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec Potter, mais j'imagine que de son côté, il m'en veut au sujet de ces stupides tenues ! Je ne voulais juste pas que tu te retrouves dans la ligne de mire du Triangle du sang ! Excuse-moi hein ! Ou alors peut-être que c'est à cause du mariage ?

\- Quel mariage ? Demandai-je dans un hoquet de surprise.

Cette fois, Harry eu l'air particulièrement satisfait de mon intervention, tandis que le regard de Drago se voulait peu assuré.

\- Bah… tu sais… le nôtre, enfin pas maintenant, mais plus tard quoi…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, considérait Drago quelques instants d'un air las et jugeai qu'il était finalement mieux de ne rien répondre. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre avec des âneries pareilles.

\- Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Harry.

\- Je te laisse voir avec ton futur époux.

\- Je ne vais pas me marier avec qui que ce soit et Drago le sait très bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui est vr…

\- On verra ouai, lâcha Drago d'un air sûr de lui.

\- Vous vous fréquentez depuis seulement quelques mois ! Insista Harry en me défiant du regard.

Je considérai Harry quelque instant d'un air choqué. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi accordait-il tant d'importance à ce que lui disait Drago ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il juger le moment opportun pour en parler ?

\- On se fiche de tout ça, dis-je alors. Laisse Drago à ses divagations si ça peut lui faire plaisir !

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla le concerné.

\- Donc s'il projette de faire tomber le ministre de la magie pour prendre sa place, tu acquiescerais juste pour avoir la paix ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ? Demandai-je d'un air abasourdi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en arrive à parler de ça ! On peut se concentrer sur ce qui est urgent ?

Harry sembla finalement enfin prendre sur lui et d'un geste de main, m'incita à poursuivre.

\- Donc Blaise est en sécurité et il ne faut pas qu'il sorte de sa cachette. Sous aucun prétexte !

\- Et pendant ce temps, je retourne au château pour tâter le terrain avec Pansy et je vois si tu peux y revenir sans craintes, poursuivit Drago. Ca convient à tout le monde ?

Harry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

\- Où vas-tu aller en attendant ? S'enquit Drago en se tournant vers moi. Il te faut un endroit sûr, au cas où…

\- Je pourrais peut-être aller me cacher avec Blaise. Enfin, si ça ne te pose pas de problème, ajoutai-je précipitamment de peur que Drago ne se méprenne sur mes intentions.

\- Cette une bonne idée, fit-il cependant avec sérieux. Où est sa cachette ?

\- Dans un endroit secret, répliqua Harry en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

\- Hermione va s'y rendre, donc j'aimerais bien savoir où c'est !

\- On était d'accord sur le fait que je serais le connaître le lieu en question.

\- Vous avez oublié de me convier au vote, signala Drago avec humeur.

\- Harry a raison, intervins-je. Moins de personnes seront au courant, moins de risques il y aura.

\- Moins de risques ? Je rêve où tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Répliqua-t-il choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Drago. Imagine que tu sois torturé ! Qu'on fouille dans ton esprit !

Il explosa de rire.

\- On pourrait me faire mourir à petit feu que je ne lâcherais rien te concernant ! Et personne n'arriva jamais à rentrer dans mon esprit sans mon consentement. Bref, comme tu vas aller te cacher là-bas, j'exige de savoir où c'est ! Si jamais il y a un problème, je ne veux pas avoir besoin de passer par l'intermédiaire de Potter pour pouvoir te retrouver ! Ce serait une perte de temps inutile. Et puis, imagine qu'il disparaisse, comment je ferais pour te rejoindre ?

\- Je ne compte pas disparaitre, donc tout va bien, lâcha Harry.

\- Très bien. Tu n'y vas pas Hermione, déclara Drago en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Je vous en prie, arrêtez… murmurai-je d'une voix suppliante. La situation est assez compliquée sans que vous vous en preniez sans cesse l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas avec Blaise sans savoir où tu es.

\- Parfait ! Eh bien j'irais autre part alors ! Lâchai-je avec humeur. Et tu seras le seul à le savoir, d'accord ?

Drago m'adressa un sourire ravie, tandis qu'Harry grommelait une phrase incompréhensible.

Harry était rapidement parti pour nous laisser à Drago et à moi, le temps de mettre en place notre plan et notamment choisir ma cachette.

\- Pourquoi Harry est dans cet état ? Demandai-je alors à Drago avec sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Drago !

\- Je pense sérieusement que c'est cette histoire de mariage… avoua-t-il. Tout allait à peu près bien avant qu'on entame le sujet.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu eu la brillante idée de le faire ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ais parlé le premier ! C'est lui ! Weasley a dû lui en toucher deux mots.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Daphné a vraiment eu un comportement bizarre tout à l'heure, dis-je. Elle avait l'air contente de la situation, enfin je ne sais pas…. Il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent Drago.

\- Je ne risque rien Hermione, je ne vais pas te le répéter quinze fois.

\- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !

\- Une fois je t'ai dis que j'étais plus puissant que « T ». Ce jour-là tu m'as pris pour un fanfaron, mais je te le confirme, je suis plus puissant qu'elle et elle le sait très bien. Et de toute façon, s'en prendre à moi ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Elle ne doute pas un seul instant de ma loyauté.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre l'autre soir !

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires. Comme s'il se retenait de s'énerver.

\- Ne m'énerve pas, souffla-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- C'est juste que j'ai peur pour toi…

\- Et c'est totalement inutile. Je suis Drago Malefoy. Si la population sorcière ne respecte plus vraiment mon nom de famille, ce n'est pas le cas des membres du Triangle du sang. Et maintenant, tu sais que le fameux « T » m'a toujours eu dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- On va aller te cacher maintenant.

\- Où ça ?

\- On va aller chez Potter et…

\- Chez Harry ? Tu veux me cacher chez Harry ? Répétai-je.

\- Si tu me laissais terminer Hermione... On va aller chez Potter et il te cachera au même endroit que Blaise. Si ni les membres du Triangle du sang, ni le ministère ne sont parvenus à le trouver, c'est que Potter a bien fait son travail. Je veux que tu ais la même protection que Blaise, même si du coup… Je dois ignorer où tu te trouves. Et puis, si cela peu alléger les tensions avec Potter par la même occasion…

Je lui adressai un sourire attendri.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et que les personnes qui comptent pour toi s'entendent à peu près bien, dit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre qu'il fixa avec intensité. On y va ? Ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes du bureau des Aurors.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison d'Harry et Ginny, il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Preuve qu'ils étaient bien là. Drago me serra dans ses bras et je poussai un profond soupire en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Tout se passera extrêmement bien Hermione, tu verras. Je serais vite de retour et j'apporterais même les preuves que j'ai pu rassembler jusqu'à présent. Juste au cas où.

Je me détachai de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait raison, je me faisais beaucoup trop de soucis. Après tout, Drago avait bien réussi à tenir trois ans ! Il avait fait ses preuves depuis le temps, il ne risquait rien, c'était évident.

\- Je te sens t'apaiser, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. C'est bien. C'est même très bien. Le stress n'est pas bon pour toi.

Je m'écartai de lui afin de lui adresser un sourire, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur mon ventre dans un geste particulièrement protecteur.

\- Et ce n'est pas bon non plus pour le bébé, ajouta-t-il avant de subitement transplaner.

Pour le bébé ? Mais quel bébé ? Je fis glisser ma propre main sur mon ventre, comme Drago l'avait étrangement fait toute la journée. Pourquoi pensait-il que j'étais enceinte ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu du retard dans mes précédentes règles, et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le savoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore !

\- Hermione ?!

Je me retournai vers Ginny qui plissait les yeux pour essayer de me distinguer dans la pénombre de la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Insista-t-elle en sortant dehors. Tout va bien ?

Je la rejoignis d'un pas rapide et nous rentrâmes toutes deux à l'intérieur. Harry était déjà dans le hall et m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Drago veut que je sois cachée avec Blaise. Il sait que c'est mieux, il a fini par l'avouer de lui-même, déclarai-je.

\- Ah merci Merlin ! Je prends mon manteau et on y va dans ce cas.

\- Je dois juste voir Ginny un moment et on part tout de suite après.

J'entrainai la concernée à l'étage et refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je ne connais pas ce genre de sortilège mais peut-être que toi si… marmonnai-je mal à l'aise.

Ginny attendit que je poursuive, alors que je me sentais totalement idiote de prendre en considération les paroles insensées de Drago.

\- Il y a un sortilège pour savoir si l'on est enceinte n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivis-je en fixant le carrelage de la salle de bain, de peur de rencontrer le regard de Ginny.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a une chance que tu le sois ? Tu as du retard dans tes règles ?

\- Non aucun retard.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu penses que…

\- Visiblement Drago croit que je le suis, la coupai-je. Il me l'a dit il y a cinq minutes et il n'a pas arrêté de me toucher le ventre toute la journée.

\- Eh bien Drago n'est pas encore Merlin que je sache, fis-je Ginny en riant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vérifier s'il te plait ?! Insistai-je d'une voix crispée.

\- Oui, oui, d'accord, concéda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

Elle la pointa sur moi et prononça une formule que je ne connaissais pas. Un filament d'un bleu trait clair sortit de sa baguette et sembla traverser la peau de mon ventre, accompagné d'une petite vague de fraicheur. Ginny recula ensuite quelque peu sa main, comme si elle tirait sur le filament bleu et celui-ci ressorti de mon ventre pour former une petit sphère lumineuse que j'observai avec attention. Et bientôt, le cercle se transforma en un chiffre : 1

\- Un quoi ? Demandai-je en relevant des yeux alarmés vers Ginny.

Elle resta totalement muette, ne pouvant détacher son regard émerveillé du chiffre flottant encore entre nous deux.

\- Un quoi ? Un bébé ? Un quoi ?

\- Un jour, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu es enceinte d'un jour.

Je balayai le chiffre de la main et celui-ci s'estompa aussitôt dans l'air.

\- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Mon dieu Hermione…

Sa voix tremblait encore plus si c'était possible et elle releva des yeux émus dans ma direction. Elle semblait visiblement heureuse de la nouvelle.

\- Tu vas avoir un bébé, répéta-t-elle. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Mais comment Drago a-t-il su ? C'est incroyable !

\- Incroyable en effet, répliquai-je d'une voix sèche.


	28. Chapitre 28 : La chute du masque

**Δ Chapitre 28 : La chute du masque**

Lorsqu'Harry et moi-même passâmes la porte de la chambre d'hôtel moldu, Blaise nous accueillit baguette à la main, d'un air méfiant.

\- Tout va bien, lui lança alors Harry.

Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, à ma grande surprise.

\- Je suis toujours le seul à savoir où tu es caché et Hermione va rester ici avec toi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai toujours mon téléphone avec moi pour qu'on puisse communiquer. Mais uniquement par texto.

Cette fois, Blaise se détendit et posa sa baguette sur son lit. La mention du téléphone était surement une preuve pour Blaise qu'Harry était bien lui-même.

\- Tu as un téléphone portable ? Demandai-je à Blaise intriguée. Tu utilises un téléphone ?

\- Potter m'en a donné un. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me prévenir par message de votre arrivé, lui lança-t-il.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps, désolé. Tout s'est fait très rapidement. Je repars d'ailleurs tout de suite, Hermione t'expliquera ce qu'il se passe.

Il rouvrit la porte de la chambre, avant de se tourner une dernière fois dans notre direction.

\- Je précise que vous ne pouvez toujours pas sortir. J'ai maintenu les protections, signala-t-il avant de finalement disparaitre.

Blaise attrapa le téléphone portable en question sur l'une des tables de nuit, ainsi que le chargeur et alla le brancher à une prise sous le meuble de la télévision de la chambre. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Tu es au courant ?... Demandai-je.

\- Au courant que je suis accusé d'avoir semé la discorde sur le chemin de traverse ? Oui.

\- C'est forcément un coup du Triangle du sang. J'ai croisé Daphné au ministère, elle dit que « T » lui avait ordonné de t'accuser.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici toi ? Me demanda Blaise sans réagir à ma déclaration.

\- A cause de cette accusation contre toi. Je ne pense pas que je risquais quoi que ce soit, mais Drago a tout de même préféré me mettre à l'abri au cas où.

\- Et lui, où est-il ? S'enquit Blaise en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre.

\- Il est retourné au château. Il va aller parler à Pansy et essayer de savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui es accusé. Il est également sensé revenir avec les preuves qu'ils a déjà réussis à rassembler. Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Il sait que tu es avec moi ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui a finalement décidé de ça. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui… ajoutai-je inquiète.

\- Il n'a eu aucun problème en trois ans, je suis sur que cela ne changera pas, tenta de me rassurer Blaise.

\- J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

Blaise se redressa quelque peu dans son fauteuil et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai peur qu'il essaye de raisonner Pansy, qu'il essaye de la tirer de là et que cela se passe mal. Quand nous avons parlé d'elle, du fait qu'elle était « T » et qu'elle finirait forcément à Askaban, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désespéré.

\- En même temps cela fait seulement un peu plus de trois mois que vous vous connaissez vraiment, signala Blaise. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu dans tous ses états.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt. Du moins, pas de cette manière.

\- Je comprends ta colère. Je suis désolée aussi, murmurai-je à mon tour la gorge nouée. Je suis là, à parler de Drago et de mon inquiétude le concernant alors que tu n'as surement pas envie d'entendre ça. Je le détestais vraiment tu sais. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que… Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- J'ai couché avec Astoria ce n'est pas mieux.

\- Si je te rejetais autant avant que l'on se sépare officiellement, c'est parce que j'avais atrocement honte de moi. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose.

\- Il faut croire que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Nous n'aurions jamais été pleinement heureux… Mais je t'aimerais toujours et je serais toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin.

Je lui adressai un regard à la fois triste et attendri, tandis qu'il attrapait la télécommande de la télévision. Il l'alluma et nous tombâmes sur une chaîne d'information en continue.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de télévision chez nous, commenta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Parce que je fais partie du monde des sorciers. Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour ce qu'il se passe dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier. Ce serait ingérable.

\- Sans parler d'inquiétude, c'est quand même une bonne distraction. Je n'ai fait que ça depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Je ne répondis pas et Blaise changea de chaîne. Nous tombâmes sur une vieille sériée télévisée et il reposa la télécommande sur le meuble pendant que je m'essayai par terre, m'adossant au lit.

Une heure était passée et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Drago. J'étais évidemment inquiète, mais je tentais de me rassurer en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à cela. Peut-être que Pansy n'avait pas été tout de suite disponible, peut-être que certains membres de l'organisation avaient retenu Drago pour lui parler, peut-être que son poste de chef de la sécurité intérieur lui avait demandé de régler certaines choses. Ou peut-être que Drago était en train de demander à Pansy de s'enfuir… Non, Drago savait ce qu'il avait à faire. J'avais foi en lui.

\- Tu as le tatouage sous le talon ?

Blaise se retourna vers moi en secouant la tête.

\- Je trouve ça étrange. Nous avons tous les deux été nommés à des postes de chef et nous n'avons pas le triangle. Dans mon cas, je pense que Drago ne voulait pas m'infliger ça… Mais te concernant… Normalement c'est notre recruteur qui décide de nous apposer le tatouage lorsqu'il estime que nous sommes prêts et dignes de confiance. Le tien ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Cela ne fait que deux semaines que je suis là. C'est certainement pour ça.

\- Mais Pansy t'a tout de même nommé chef ! Insistai-je.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas…

\- Mais tu ne te poses pas de questions enfin ? ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant du sol. Je ne comprends pas, on dirait que tu te fiches de cette histoire de tatouage !

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas Hermione, j'essaye juste d'éviter qu'on se dispute, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se disputerait.

\- Si je te dis le fond de ma pensée, on va se disputer. Et étant donné que je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester coincés ici ensemble, j'aimerais que cela se passe au mieux. Donc, contentons-nous de regarder la télévision ou de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Non, je préfère que tu me dises ce que tu penses, insistai-je. Et je ne vais pas rester ici longtemps. Drago va bientôt revenir.

Blaise se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un étrange regard. C'était un mélange de résignation et de provocation.

\- Comme je te l'avais déjà dis, je pense que j'ai été nommé chef des cachots en guise de punition. J'imagine que Drago l'a demandé à Pansy et qu'elle a accepté. Puisque je n'ai été nommé que pour cette raison, il me semble logique que je n'ai pas encore le tatouage, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes preuves au sein de l'organisation. Il avait raison, je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec lui. Il avait aussi raison sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas que nous nous disputions. Je ne répondis donc rien et me concentrai de nouveau sur l'écran de la télévision.

Une nouvelle heure passa sans que nous ne nous soyons adressés la parole et mon inquiétude pour Drago me rongeait littéralement. Je passai une main sur mon ventre, en le fixant avec appréhension. J'étais enceinte… Enceinte à tout juste vingt-deux ans. Cela n'avait pas été dans mes projets, absolument pas. Pas avant plusieurs années. J'avais tellement de chose à faire avant d'être mère… J'avais une carrière à mener et une nouvelle guerre qui se préparait peut-être, à gagner.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Je me retournai vers Blaise qui me fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es malade ? Insista-t-il en fixant mes deux mains posées sur mon ventre.

\- Non tout va bien, me contentai-je de répondre, avant de retirer mes mains.

Il se détourna sans plus de question et se leva pour attraper le téléphone portable qui chargeait encore. Il tapota sur le clavier et retourna s'asseoir, le téléphone toujours en main.

\- Tu as écris à Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? M'enquis-je.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il avait des nouvelles ou s'il y avait du changement.

\- Si c'était le cas il nous l'aurait dit non ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.

\- Je veux vérifier qu'il me répond bien.

\- Et pourquoi ne répondrait-il pas ?

\- Je ne préfère pas répondre, pour la même raison que tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne m'énerverais pas Blaise. Si ta réponse me déplait, je ferais comme précédemment. Je ne répliquerais pas. Mais si Harry risque quelque chose, je veux le savoir !

Blaise laissa échapper un profond soupire et m'adressa un regard résigné.

\- Je pense que Drago veut se débarrasser de moi et que c'est lui qui a demandé à Pansy de me faire accuser.

\- Mais pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille Blaise… marmonnai-je la mort dans l'âme.

\- Comme nous en avons déjà parlé, les membres de l'organisation m'avaient dit qu'ils trouvaient les ordres de « T » plus fouillis qu'avant et que cela datait de trois mois, donc du début de ta relation avec Drago.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois de nouveau que Drago est « T » ?!

\- Non, on sait maintenant que c'est Pansy. Mais je pense que les ordres sont plus fouillis parce que Drago s'en mêle et ce, à cause de toi.

\- Et en quoi cela concerne Harry ? Demandai-je en me forçant à me concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important.

\- « T » a annoncé à tout le monde que les trois membres de l'organisation qui avaient semés la discorde sur le chemin de traverse avaient été tués. Alors pourquoi, ferait-il d'un coup accuser Blaise pour l'acte en question, alors que les auteurs sont censés être mort ? Parce que Pansy se mélange les pinceaux à cause de Drago.

Par Merlin… Il n'avait pas tord. L'accusation de Blaise n'était pas cohérente avec ce qu'avait précédemment annoncé « T » aux membres de l'organisation. Mais quel était le rapport avec Harry ?

\- Ainsi, je pense que Drago essaye toujours de sauver Pansy et qu'il a peur que Potter, Weasley ou moi-même révélions la vérité trop tôt. J'ai donc peur qu'il s'en prenne à eux.

\- Drago s'est résigné ! Il va revenir avec des preuves ! Et il ne ferait jamais de mal à mes amis.

\- Je te signale que cela fait plus de deux heures qu'on l'attend. Je suis sur qu'il ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir trouvé une solution pour mettre Pansy à l'abri.

\- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Sache que j'espère me tromper Hermione. J'espère vraiment être dans cette situation juste parce que Drago est jaloux de moi. Jaloux de la relation que toi et moi avons eue.

Le téléphone vibra soudain et je me précipitai auprès de Blaise pour lire la réponse d'Harry en même temps que lui.

 _« J'attends toujours des nouvelles de Malefoy. Je vous tiens au courant. »_

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose… murmurai-je. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé comme ça sans nouvelles. Pas aussi longtemps.

\- Il surement des choses plus urgentes à régler, comme protéger Pansy.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Tu es complètement paranoïaque ! Il doit avoir un problème, il faut que je l'aide, il faut que je le rejoigne.

\- Drago va bien, c'est toi qui débloque complètement. Et de toute façon, nous sommes coincés ici. Je te rappelle que Potter à mis en place des protections nous empêchant de sortir. J'imagine qu'il se doutait que tu aurais ce genre d'idée stupide.

Je lui adressai un regard noir, puis pointai ma baguette en direction du mur. Je lançai le sort _Aperi Occultum Drago_ sans le formuler à voix haute et je vis un léger voile se retirer du mur. Cela marchait ! Je pouvais entrer dans la chambre de Drago. J'étais à la fois anxieuse de traverser le mur et en même temps impressionnée par la grande maîtrise de Drago en matière de magie. Son sort parvenait à percer les protections mises en place par Harry. Il était incroyablement doué.

\- Arrête ! S'exclama soudain Blaise en m'attrapant fermement par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, ordonnai-je en lui pointant ma baguette dessus.

\- Hermione… Je ne veux que ton bien. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, c'est dangereux. Il faut s'en tenir au plan ! Je suis sur que Drago va très bien.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Et s'il était en ce moment même en train de rejoindre Harry, hein ? Si tu retournais dans le château et qu'il n'y était pas ? Si tu te retrouvais stupidement en danger ? Tu y as pensé ? Drago ne risque rien là-bas, « T » est Pansy, c'est sa meilleure amie.

\- Lâche-moi, insistai-je en agitant ma baguette sous le nez de Blaise.

Des gerbes d'étincelles en sortirent et la main de Blaise quitta mon bras.

\- Hermione, je t'en prie ! Fais-moi confiance, tu fais une bêtise… S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je…

Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus et m'avançai vers le mur de la chambre pour le traverser.

\- ATTEND ! S'écria soudain Blaise en ouvrant le tiroir de la commode de la pièce.

Je me tournai vers lui intriguée, tandis qu'il sortait une veille cape du meuble.

\- C'est la cape de Potter. Sa cape d'invisibilité. Prends-la.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

\- Potter me l'a laissée au cas où quelqu'un parviendrait à entrer dans la chambre. Cela m'aurait permis de me donner une dernière chance de me cacher. Prends-là et déplace-toi avec dans le château s'il te plait. Aucun sortilège ne peut la détecter. Allez prends-la ! Insista-t-il.

J'attrapai la cape en question et me cachai dessous. Cependant, au moment où j'allais de nouveau avancer, Blaise m'arrêta une nouvelle fois, en posant une main dans mon dos.

\- Juste une question et après je te laisse partir.

J'attendis en silence.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Je… je t'ai vu te toucher le ventre d'une manière…étrange. Tu es enceinte Hermione ?

Je ne répondis pas.

\- C'est juste une question Hermione. Oui ou non ?

\- Oui, laissai-je échapper dans un souffle

Sa main quitta mon dos et je me tournai vers lui. Il semblait complètement abattu et je vis ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, dis-je.

\- Ca aurait dû être le notre.

\- N'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plait Blaise. Je voudrais leur dire moi-même quand je serais prête.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête la mine défaite et je passai finalement à travers le mur le cœur battant.

La chambre que je partageais avec Drago était totalement vide. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Drago n'avait rien à faire ici. Il serait passé rapidement pour récupérer les preuves dont nous avions besoin et serait aussitôt reparti. Néanmoins, j'avais tout de même eu le petit espoir de le voir, sain et sauf sous mes yeux.

Je pointai de nouveau ma baguette contre un mur vide et le traversai pour atterrir dans un couloir, près de l'ancienne chambre qui m'avait été attribuée à mon arrivé dans l'organisation. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il était vingt-trois heures passé. Il était également rassurant de ne pas entendre de cris ou de coups de baguettes magiques. Si Drago avait été en danger, il se serait défendu. Tout allait donc bien pour l'instant. J'entrepris de descendre les escaliers, mais quelque chose me troublait finalement. C'était en fait, trop calme. Certes, il était tard, mais pas assez tard pour que tout le monde soit couché. Pourtant, le château semblait totalement vide. Blaise avait-il eu raison ? Drago avait-il demandé à Pansy de fuir ? Etait-elle partie avec tous les membres du Triangle du sang ?

Je me retournai en sursaut pour fixer le haut de l'escalier. Deux sorciers descendaient les marches et je m'écartai pour ne pas que l'un d'eux me rentre dedans. Je devais rester invisible. Le premier semblait peiner à mettre un pied devant l'autre, pendant que le deuxième le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier me disait d'ailleurs quelque chose. C'était Basile Monical, le chef de la sécurité extérieure !

\- Dépêche-toi ! S'exclama Basile Monical. Et tiens-toi droit par pitié. Si « T » voit que tu es bourré…

\- Je ne suis pas bourré.

\- Pour ne pas sentir le triangle chauffer sous ton pied, tu dois au contraire être sacrément entamé !

\- Oh ça va ! Je m'inquiète davantage du fait qu'il me voit arriver en retard.

\- Je dirais à « T » que tu m'as aidé à bloquer les entrées et les sorties du château. Allez, dépêche-toi quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de louper quoi que ce soit ! Tout le monde est déjà là-bas.

Mon cœur se souleva en même temps qu'ils disparaissaient du champ de vision en direction de la grande salle principale. Bloquer les entrées et les sorties du château ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Je terminai de descendre les quelques marches qu'il me restait et pointai ma baguette en direction du premier mur vide, mais aucun passage ne s'ouvrit. J'étais bloquée ! Et Drago aussi par la même occasion ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Le sortilège de Drago était sensé marcher quelque soit les défenses mises en place. Et d'ailleurs les seuls à utiliser ce sort étaient Drago, Pansy et moi-même. Alors pourquoi… Par Merlin ! C'était Pansy qui avait fait en sorte que le sort ne fonctionne plus ! Drago était donc réellement en danger. Peut-être même qu'elle avait tout découvert ! Mais alors pourquoi étais-je parvenue à entrer ? J'avais dû arriver juste à temps… Juste avant que Basile Monical ne finisse de tout bloquer. Blaise avait eu raison, c'était très dangereux pour moi d'être là, mais pourtant, je ne regrettais rien. Drago était en danger et j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la grande salle principale et je me stoppai aussitôt une fois à l'entrée. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de membres rassemblés dans cette salle au même moment. Ils devaient tous être là sans exception. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Si j'en croyais le dialogue des deux membres que j'avais croisé dans l'escalier, ils avaient été prévenus grâce au triangle tatoué sous leur pied, donc… tout le monde avait le tatouage ! Tout le monde sauf Blaise et moi, ce qui était très inquiétant.

Je concentrai mon attention sur la salle et me glissai à l'intérieur, dans un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour ne pas risquer de toucher qui que ce soit. Les minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Seuls des murmures de discussion s'élevaient dans la salle. Les membres de l'organisation attendaient surement « T ». Pansy allait-elle se montrer ou avait-elle enregistré sa voix comme la fois précédente ? J'entrepris alors de la chercher dans l'assemblée, mais il y avait tellement de monde que c'était pratiquement impossible. Je ne parvins même pas à trouver Daphné, Théodore ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux avec qui elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver.

\- Bonjour bonjour

Pansy sous l'apparence de « T », se tenait près du mur à l'opposé de ma place. Elle portait comme à son habitude le masque blanc avec des triangles noirs à la place des yeux, une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, des gants noirs et un costume tout aussi sombre.

Presque aussitôt, tous les sorciers à cet endroit s'écartèrent en arc de cercle autour d'elle, pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Plusieurs nouvelles importantes à l'ordre du jour, poursuivit Pansy de sa voix métallique.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais peur qu'il ne révèle ma présence aux sorciers près de moi. Je réajustai la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et fixai Pansy, la peur au ventre, en priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Drago. Après tout, lui non plus je n'étais pas parvenue à l'apercevoir dans la salle.

\- Tout d'abord, quelques explications quant à l'accusation contre Blaise Zabini. Il ne fait évidemment pas parti des membres ayant commis l'erreur de se révéler sur le chemin de traverse, puisque les trois sorciers en question ont déjà été tués. Néanmoins, c'est un traître qui avait pour but de réduire notre organisation à néant.

Par Merlin ! Mais comment savait-elle que Blaise était un « traître » ? Drago avait-il eu la bêtise de lui dire ? Lui avait-il avoué ça pour la convaincre de fuir ? Ce n'était pas possible… L'accusation datait de ce matin seulement ! Et si jamais il lui en avait part plus tôt ? Si jamais il lui en avait fait part dès que je lui avais avoué connaître l'identité de « T » ?

\- Le but n'est pas de le laisser aux mains de la justice magique, évidemment, poursuivit Pansy. Il ne mettrait que davantage l'organisation en péril par les informations qu'il pourrait leur communiquer. Le but est de le retrouver, car il a mystérieusement disparu…

On sentait clairement le ton menaçant de Pansy.

\- Je compte donc sur les Aurors pour nous aider à le retrouver afin de pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus et le tuer. Le premier d'entre vous qui le verra ressurgir, même si c'est au beau milieu du hall du ministère, aura pour ordre de le tuer. Je saurais récompenser et protéger le sorcier qui m'offrira la tête de Blaise Zabini.

Par Merlin ! C'était pire que tout. Le but n'était pas de faire porter le chapeau à Blaise. Le but était de le tuer. Tout simplement. C'était atroce ! Comment Pansy pouvait-elle orchestrer ainsi le meurtre d'un de ses amis d'enfance ? N'avait-elle à ce point pas de cœur ? N'avait-elle pas la moindre once de pitié ? Il y avait pourtant d'autres alternatives, comme lui faire perdre la mémoire. Mais non… elle préférait le tuer. Et Drago ? Ou était Drago ? L'avait-elle tué lui aussi ? Je sentis une énorme boule de tristesse et de rage se former dans ma gorge. Pansy était un monstre.

\- Passons à présent à une bonne nouvelle, poursuivit Pansy.

Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas de Drago ? Si elle l'avait tué, elle en aurait parlé non ? Elle l'aurait fait savoir aux membres de l'organisation ? Peut-être était-il encore vivant et simplement enfermé dans les cachots ? Que devais-je faire ? Ecouter la suite ou aller voir pendant que la place était libre ? Continuer d'écouter et de récolter toutes les informations possibles ou devais-je sauver celui que j'aimais ? Devais-je faire passer le bien de la communauté sorcière avant celui de Drago ? Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire… Et pourtant, mes jambes avancèrent d'elles-mêmes en direction de la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Après tout, j'étais venue pour aider Drago et c'est ce que j'allais faire, même si c'était égoïste. Cependant, mon corps se stoppa nette lorsque j'entendis le mot « enfant ».

\- Oui, poursuivit Pansy vers laquelle je me tournai de nouveau. C'est avec joie que je vous annonce que le premier enfant de notre organisation est déjà en route.

Je vis soudain le regard de Pansy se poser sur moi. Me voyait-elle malgré la cape d'invisibilité pourtant indétectable ? Son regard n'était cependant déjà plus sur moi. Il balayait le reste de la salle. M'avait-elle vu ou avait-elle posé ses yeux sur moi dans un pur hasard ? Etait-ce le mien de bébé dont elle parlait ou y avait-il un autre couple concerné ? Et de toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?! C'était impossible ! Pourtant… Drago l'avait su lui… Rien n'était donc impossible.

\- Je vous souhaite donc à tous une grande et heureuse famille !

Je me retins de laisser échapper un ricanement dédaigneux de ma bouche. Qui pouvait être heureux dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?!

\- A présent, j'aimerais que tous les couples officialisés il y a une heure, se rejoignent pour que je puisse bien vous voir.

Les couples officialisés ? Mais comment ça ? Comment avait-on pu officialiser des couples sans que je sois au courant ? Et moi-même ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été convoquée ? Le tatouage… Blaise et moi avions été les seuls à ne pas être prévenus car nous n'avions pas le tatouage. Mais alors qu'en était-il de Drago ? Et si cela avait été ça finalement sa punition ? S'il avait été mis en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ? J'eu une atroce envie de vomir. Si le contrat n'était pas réversible, Drago ne ressentirait plus jamais rien pour moi ! Jamais.

J'observai l'étrange ballet qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Les groupes de sorciers se séparaient pour se mettre par paires. Par couple, plus exactement.

J'aurais dû rester sagement à ma place, loin des autres sorciers, mais ma peur prit le dessus. Je passai entre tous les couples, les frôlant parfois de près, pour essayer de trouver Drago. Je vis Théodore et Hortense ensemble, ce qui me surprit. Je vis des couples qui avaient l'air heureux d'être ensemble, d'autre qui semblaient plutôt résignés. Je vis Daphné avec un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas et je vis le regard inquiet de Denis Crivey. Cela ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à de la peur.

\- Vous pouvez tous vous applaudir ! Vous êtes l'avenir. Vous être en train de créer une population sorcière puissante ! Soyez fière de vous !

Tous applaudirent comme si cela avait été un ordre. Quand à moi, j'avais la sensation que mon sang venait de geler à l'intérieur de mes veines. J'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique écrasait mes poumons et mon cœur. La douleur me força à me plier en deux et pourtant, je trouvai tout de même la force de relever les yeux vers Denis Crivey et sa nouvelle femme. D'une certaine manière j'espérais avoir mal vu. Mais non, il était bien aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson, qui fixait d'ailleurs « T » avec une incroyable détermination.

Mon regard bifurqua aussitôt dans la direction de « T » alors que j'étais totalement paralysée par la peur. Si Pansy était là, à quelques mètres de moi… Qui était sous le costume de chef ? Je le savais et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible…

\- Vous êtes à présent tous en couple, poursuivit la voix métallique de « T ». Et je souhaite à mon tour vous présenter celle que j'ai choisie et qui m'a choisi.

De brefs murmures s'échappèrent de la salle, tandis que je luttai pour que mes jambes ne cèdent pas sous le poids du choc et du chagrin.

\- Ma belle Hermione, je sais que tu es là, murmura la voix métallique. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où tu as franchi ce mur pour entrer dans le château. Rejoins-moi ! Vient te présenter officiellement aux membres de notre organisation. Montre-nous ta fierté de porter le premier enfant du Triangle du sang.

Un silence de mort s'insinua dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait que je me manifeste mais j'en étais incapable. Je devais rester à l'abri sous cette cape d'invisibilité et rejoindre la sortie. Mon regard pivota en direction des portes de la grande salle et le mince espoir qu'il me restait s'évapora aussitôt. Les portes avaient été fermées ? Quand ? Par qui ? J'étais piégée ! Totalement piégée.

Mon regard se posa alors sur « T ». Sur le monstre dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Il abaissa subitement sa capuche révélant sa chevelure blonde et brillante. Puis, il détacha son masque de son visage. Il semblait au comble du bonheur et de la fierté alors que des exclamations de surprises s'échappèrent des quatre coins de la salle.

\- C'est Drago Malefoy ! S'exclama à voix basse une sorcière près de moi.

\- J'étais sur que c'était lui, fanfaronna un autre sorcier derrière moi.

\- Viens mon amour, ne sois pas gênée par tant d'attention, déclara Drago d'une voix forte en levant ses mains en l'air, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir la grâce d'un dieu.

J'étais piégée et je n'avais qu'une solution pour m'en sortir. Je le savais et il le savait. A moins qu'il soit fou au point de croire que mon amour pour lui était plus fort que tout et que je n'envisageais pas une seconde de m'enfuir.

Je retirai alors ma cape d'invisibilité et me redressai sous les exclamations de surprises des sorciers autour de moi. Alerté par le bruit, Drago orienta aussitôt son regard dans ma direction. Il posa sur moi des yeux animés d'une étrange folie.

Alors que j'entreprenais de le rejoindre, les membres de l'organisation s'écartèrent tous sur mon passage. Cela me donna la nausée et lorsque je fus arrivée à la hauteur de Drago, il me tendit sa main dans laquelle je plongeai la mienne à contre cœur.

\- Tu trembles, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. C'est l'émotion… Tout ira bien Hermione, murmura-t-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Il se retourna vers son assemblée qui le fixait dans un silence complet et les regarda. Il les regarda encore et encore, dans une immense satisfaction. Il resserra avec affection son emprise autour de main, tandis que je luttai pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le marbre de la grande salle.

Drago était « T » et je n'avais rien vu.

Non, j'avais plutôt refusé de voir. Même lorsque mes amis m'avaient mis en garde contre lui.

Lorsqu'Elena Rosier avait été tuée à Saint-Mangouste, Drago avait été le premier sur les lieux du crime. Il avait également été là lorsque Denis Crivey avait été retrouvé. Le visage de Drago n'avait d'ailleurs certainement jamais été atteint par Astoria. Il avait juste fait en sorte de rester sur place pour veiller à ce que le jeune sorcier ne parle pas de l'organisation.

Alicia Becker, chef du magenmagot l'avait également soupçonné. Comment avais-je pu ne pas avoir foi en le jugement d'une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle ? D'ailleurs, elle n'était morte qu'après que j'ai mis Drago au courant de son enquête sur le Triangle du sang. Elle était morte à cause de moi ! Parce que je m'étais idiotement confiée à « T » lui-même, sans le savoir. Et Astoria Greengrass dans tout ça ? C'est également Drago qui l'avait fait tuer ! Et j'étais certaine que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait un jour osé le viser au visage, manquant de le défigurer. Il s'était vengé. Et Daphné… Il s'en était pris à elle le jour où il avait incendié le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était assise. Il s'en était pris à elle parce qu'elle faisait des allusions concernant notre couple. S'il n'avait pas été « T », Drago et moi aurions été punis également pour avoir entretenu une relation.

Mais Drago m'avait également largement manipulée. Comme la première fois que j'étais entrée dans le château. Quand il m'avait précipitamment fait sortir de sa chambre, prétextant un appel urgent de « T ». C'était à partir de là que je lui avais fait confiance et j'étais certaine qu'il avait tout manigancé dans ce but. C'était aussi lui qui avait eu l'ordre de me recruter, comme par hasard. Et il n'avait étrangement jamais eu peur que les tableaux entendent ce qu'il me disait. Il n'avait jamais non plus apprécié que je critique « T ». Il avait été un comédien hors pair ! Faisant semblant d'avoir peur pour lui, pour moi, pour notre mission.

Et la faculté de passer à travers les murs bon sang ! « T » le faisait lui aussi ! Il était passé plusieurs fois à travers le plancher. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Pansy n'en avait même jamais eu la capacité. Après tout, elle avait une porte qui menait à sa chambre et nous étions passées par cette dite porte lorsque nous nous étions retrouvées toutes les deux.

Et puis tout ce que m'avait dit Blaise… Cela concordait évidemment avec toutes les preuves que j'avais moi-même de sa culpabilité, mais je n'avais pas voulu y croire. Drago avait donc bien nommé Blaise au poste de chef des cachots pour le punir.

Quant au tatouage… Drago m'avait volontairement laissé à l'écart, comme pour le poste qu'il m'avait donné. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire grand-chose. Il m'avait donné un poste pour me faire plaisir, un poste fictif.

L'envie de vomir me reprit soudain. Drago m'avait envoyé une semaine au cachot ! Drago m'avait fait torturer pour semer la peur dans mon esprit. Drago m'avait manipulé et comme une idiote, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Une affreuse douleur à l'annulaire gauche me fit sursauter. Je me rendis compte que Drago était face à moi et que nous avions nos quatre mains liées, tandis que Pansy retirait sa baguette d'au-dessus de nous.

\- Vous êtes officiellement un couple, déclara Pansy en adressant un sourire à Drago.

Je retirai ma main gauche de celle de Drago et observai mon annulaire, la peur au ventre. Une alliance composée de triangles qui se succédaient les uns derrière les autres était tatouée sur mon doigt.

\- Tu te sens différente ? Me demanda Drago en captant mon regard.

Je relevai des yeux effrayés vers lui. Que venait-il de se passer ? Venions-nous de nous marier et d'accepter le contrat magique nous empêchant de ressentir des sentiments amoureux ou de l'attirance pour qui que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Hermione, ça va ? Insista Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seconde que j'aille bien ? J'avais été tellement perdue dans mes pensées, tellement sous le choc, que j'avais laissé Drago attraper mes mains et Pansy sceller notre couple par un contrat, sans broncher. Comme un automate. Je n'étais plus seulement piégée dans ce château, mon cœur était également piégé et ce, peut-être à jamais.

\- Hermione, répond s'il te plait, insista Drago d'une voix plus sèche.

Je ne répondis toujours pas et mon regard bifurqua sur le côté. Tous les membres du Triangle du sang m'observaient avec attention, attendant certainement que je réponde quelque chose. Il fallait que je me secoue ! Il fallait que je vive et que je détruise cette organisation. Je me tournai alors de nouveau vers Drago et lui adressait un sourire. Un sourire que j'espérais sincère.

\- Je vais très bien, dis-je en élargissant davantage la commissure de mes lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour et attrapa ma main gauche pour embrasser mon annulaire, à l'endroit exacte de l'alliance tatouée.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens différente ? Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Non…

Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire au plus haut point.

\- Ce qui veut dire que j'étais vraiment le seul pour qui tu avais des sentiments, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu m'en vois ravie Hermione.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers les membres de l'organisation qui nous fixaient toujours.

\- Trouvez-moi Blaise Zabini, ordonna-t-il avant d'attraper plus fermement ma main et de nous faire passer à travers le plancher.


	29. Chapitre 29: Le petit sauveur d'Hermione

**Δ Chapitre 29 : Le petit sauveur d'Hermione**

Drago et moi atterrîmes sur le parquet sombre de notre chambre, sans un bruit.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon annulaire gauche, marqué d'un tatouage représentant une alliance. Ma main tremblait et je relevai les yeux en direction de Drago. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais je devais tenir bon et ne pas lui montrer toute la détresse que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Notre échange silencieux dura plusieurs secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quelle image de moi je lui renvoyais, mais lui, me fixait d'un air navré.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il fallait que je fasse attention à chaque mot que j'allais prononcer. Il fallait que je sois concentrée. Plus concentrée que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Il s'avança vers le bar de la chambre et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu, tandis que je le fixais en m'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils de son petit salon. Il m'en proposa un verre que je refusai d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Boire à cet instant m'aurait certainement soulagé, mais il fallait que je reste moi-même. Drago ne m'avait jamais vu accepter un verre d'alcool fort et il ne fallait pas que cela change. Il but une gorgée et releva les yeux vers moi.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi Hermione. Hermione Malefoy, ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur. A vrai dire, le jour où je t'ai rejoins dans ce bar, j'avais juste prévu de t'emmener dans ma chambre et de te tuer à l'abri des regards.

Mon visage se décomposa, tandis qu'il me fixait d'un air indéchiffrable en faisant des allers retours derrière le bar. Comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

\- Tu m'as intéressé à partir du moment où tu as riposté avec Astoria, où tu as essayé de me faire payer mes frasques envers ton couple. Tu étais motivée, concentrée. Tu parvenais à dissimuler tes émotions, mais tu étais en même temps pleine de passion. Tu m'as rendu fou ! Dès cet instant, j'ai su que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Nous étions similaires, mais avec assez de différences pour former une belle combinaison, un couple parfait. Et ton sang répondait à ce que mettait en place mon organisation. Mais j'ai vite compris que tu mettais ton nez dans mes affaires… J'avais passé trois ans de ma vie à me donner corps et âme pour le Triangle du sang, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu détruises tout ça. Ainsi, le soir où je t'ai fais entrer dans ma chambre, j'avais prévu de te tuer. C'était la seule solution pour garder le secret du Triangle du sang et pour te sortir de ma tête. Mais je n'ai pas pu… Tu t'y étais déjà trop infiltrée. Moi qui pensais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir ce genre de sentiment, il a fallut que ce soit pour toi… Pour Hermione Granger, ajouta-t-il amusé. La vie est surprenante. Mais nous détester autant pendant toutes ces années, ne pouvait que nous rapprocher en fin de compte.

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pur feu, tandis que je restais totalement muette pour tenter de ravaler les larmes que je sentais monter.

\- Je pensais que tu finirais par adhérer à notre idéologie, poursuivit-il. Ou peut-être que je l'espérais. Je ne sais pas… Je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais m'en sortir à vrai dire… Après tout, tu es Hermione. Tu es bien trop droite et juste pour tout ça. J'aurais dû le savoir.

\- Tu aurais dû le savoir et me tuer, c'est ça ? Demandai-je en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

\- Je n'en ai pas été capable. Je t'aime trop, murmura-t-il.

\- On ne torture pas ceux qu'on aime.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je pouvais lui reprocher sans réduire à néant la mince chance que j'avais de m'en sortir, c'était bien ça.

\- Mais tu n'as pas laissé le choix à Pansy ! S'exclama-t-il en posant brutalement son verre sur le bar. Elle m'a raconté la manière dont tu t'étais adressée à elle. Tu étais là, à te pavaner devant le chef de l'organisation alors que tu n'y étais que depuis quelques jours ! Mais si cela avait n'importe quel autre sorcier en face d'elle, tu aurais eu bien pire comme punition ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour te remettre à ta place, parce que moi évidement je n'aurais pas pu te faire de mal… Je n'en aurais pas eu la force… Tu es ma faiblesse et elle le sait.

\- C'était donc elle ce jour-là ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

D'une certaine manière, j'étais soulagée que cela n'ait pas été lui sous l'apparence de « T » de jour-là. Après toute l'horreur qu'il avait créée, il y avait au moins une limite qu'il n'avait pas dépassée. Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal de lui-même.

\- C'était Pansy sous l'apparence de « T » ? Insistai-je. Pourtant elle avait un costume et une carrure d'homme. Des pieds d'homme ! Je m'en souviens très bien.

\- Elle avait pris mon apparence. Elle le faisait quand elle avait le temps. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle revêtait une longue robe pour masquer sa carrure.

\- Ce n'était pas la seule et unique fois n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que la fois où je vous ai entendu dans le couloir et que je l'ai vu passer devant moi, c'était qui elle avait le masque de « T » à la main. Et la première fois où j'ai rencontré « T », tu étais en mission au ministère ! Tu es d'ailleurs revenu avec Daphné à peine quelques minutes plus tard, en hurlant dans le hall du château. C'était encore elle ?

Drago soupira et bu une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Il est arrivé à Pansy de prendre ma place plusieurs fois, quand je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de tout. C'est en effet elle qui t'a reçu ce jour là. C'est elle également qui a tué un sorcier dans la grande salle lorsque « T » s'est présenté à tout le monde pour la première fois. C'est aussi elle qui est allée t'emmerder l'autre nuit sur le fait que tu n'avais pas encore de tatouage sous le talon. Mais le reste du temps, c'était moi.

Je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'arrivais à rester ainsi maître de moi-même, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, hurler et pleurer. Face à mon silence, Drago sortit de derrière le bar et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise. Lorsqu'il voulu me toucher, j'eus un mouvement de recul qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, soupira-t-il. On ne laisse pas ceux qu'on aime se faire torturer… Mais on ne t'a lancé que des doloris. Tu sais que c'est en fait une douleur psychologique. Cela ne laisse aucunes séquelles physiques.

Je relevais des yeux effarés vers lui. Il ne voyait pas le problème… Cela dépassait l'entendement. Drago était fou.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu dises à Pansy que tu étais là pour une mission d'ailleurs, pour tuer « T », précisa Drago. Elle pense que tu crois en l'idéologie du Triangle du sang et il faut que cela continue ainsi.

Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Plus la conversation avançait, pire c'était.

\- Elle va vouloir te tuer sinon… Elle ne prendra pas le risque de te laisser en vie.

Parce qu'il s'imaginait que j'avais encore envie de vivre après ça ? Il m'avait déjà tué.

\- Tout va aller mieux à présent, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus doux. Nous allons avoir un enfant, n'est-ce pas la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver ?

Par Merlin, j'étais enceinte. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier l'espace d'un instant ? J'étais enceinte d'un monstre.

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis enceinte ? Je prenais pourtant des précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas tout de suite…

\- Je faisais en sorte que tes précautions en question ne marchent pas… et… je lançai un sort sur toi toutes les nuits pour savoir si… pour savoir si notre enfant était enfin en route.

J'aurais voulu lui hurler que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, mais je me contentais de rester totalement muette. Il m'avait manipulée, menti, torturée, forcée à me marier avec lui et m'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments pour qui que ce soit d'autre et même ça il ne me l'avait pas laissé ! La possibilité de choisir quand je voulais un enfant ! Et il disait m'aimer ? Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. C'était de la folie. Pure et simple.

\- J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner mon amour… Mais à présent tu es avec ta véritable famille. Tous les membres du Triangle du sang sont ta famille Hermione. Maintenant qu'ils savent tous qui je suis, tu seras respectée et en sécurité, plus que jamais.

J'allais être emprisonnée et surveillée, c'était la seule et unique chose que je voyais.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, admit Drago. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus te laisser quitter le château après ça… Mais ne t'en fait pas, nous serons heureux. Je te le promets, fit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ma joue.

Je me retins de m'écarter pour ne pas le froisser, mais une affreuse envie de vomir me submergea de nouveau. J'étais sa prisonnière et il pensait que j'allais pouvoir être heureuse.

\- Quand tu m'as laissé croire que Pansy était « T », pourquoi avoir dit d'elle qu'elle était folle ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que l'organisation était une chose horrible ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais entendre Hermione. Et j'ai quand même conscience que ce que je fais est mal. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire. La population magique est trop faible. On doit la renforcer et je suis là pour ça. Je fais ça pour tous les sorciers du monde.

\- Tu retires de la satisfaction de ce pouvoir ? M'enquis-je sur un ton de défis.

Le regard de Drago se durcit et je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. J'étais restée si calme jusqu'à présent… Il ne fallait pas que je gâche tout aussi stupidement !

\- Je pense que j'en retire autant que toi, finit-il par répondre d'une voix mesurée. C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, c'est ce qui t'a plu en premier. Je t'impressionnais, je te plaisais de part mon assurance et la puissance qui émanait de moi.

Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux alors que je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer.

\- C'est étrange, soufflai-je après quelques secondes en baissant les yeux sur le parquet de la chambre. Mais d'une certaine manière, c'est comme si j'avais toujours su que c'était toi. Au plus profond de moi.

La main de Drago s'immobilisa et j'eus peur de ne pas avoir eu l'air assez sincère. Après tout, il m'avait répété suffisamment de fois que j'étais une mauvaise comédienne. Je relevai alors les yeux vers lui, avec appréhension. Cependant, son visage n'était ni sombre, ni menaçant. Drago semblait au contraire, profondément surpris.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de preuves qui menaient à toi, sans parler de Becker qui te soupçonnait. Mais pourtant, j'ai fermé les yeux tout ce temps. Parce que je ne voulais pas que cela ait la moindre importance.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis une personne honnête et droite, mais je t'aime. Alors je pense que je préférais rester dans le flou, même si au fond de moi, je savais que c'était toi. Cela me permettait de ne pas admettre que j'étais amoureuse d'une personne qui agissait à l'encontre de tous mes principes.

Cette fois, ce fut à Drago de rester totalement silencieux face à mes propos. Jouais-je si bien le jeu qu'il me croyait ? Avais-je vraiment une chance de m'en sortir ?

\- Même si tu me laissais sortir de ce château, je n'en ferais rien. Je ne peux plus affronter le monde extérieur Drago, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je serais heureuse de rester ici avec toi parce que je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas participer au Triangle du sang. Je ne veux pas y participer d'une quelconque manière, ajoutai-je d'un ton plus sec.

\- Tu ne veux plus de ton poste de chef du développement ? S'enquit Drago surpris.

Je n'en revenais pas… Il marchait… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il croire que j'étais sincère ?! Me connaissait-il en fin de compte si mal ?

\- Je ne veux pas participer aux meurtres, à l'enlèvement ou à la torture de sorciers, confirmai-je.

\- Tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir ! Il faudra que tu t'occupes, que tu ais des tâches à accomplir. Je te connais Hermione.

\- Je m'occuperais de nos enfants.

\- Nos ? Répéta-t-il comme s'il avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir d'enfants avant plusieurs années, parce que je voulais faire passer ma carrière en premier. Mais cela n'a à présent plus lieu d'être.

Drago me fixa d'un air indéchiffrable pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis soudain, il explosa de rire. Il retira sa main de mes cheveux et fis quelques pas en direction de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il riait toujours lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

\- Ne me mens pas Hermione, finit-il par dire en reprenant son sérieux. Je t'ai dis toute la vérité alors restons sur cette ligné, veux-tu ?

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

\- Nous aurons bien un enfant, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en avoir plus. Ne me fait pas croire que tu veux une grande famille juste pour que je te foute la paix ! Tu ne veux rien faire au sein de l'organisation ?

Il réavanca dans ma direction, tandis que je me ratatinai dans mon fauteuil.

\- Tu es incapable de rester inactive et je sais que tu finiras par me supplier de te donner quelque chose à faire.

\- Je ne veux pas participer à…

\- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il en me coupant la parole. Mais je suis prêt à accepter que tu proposes une alternative aux meurtres. Après tout, faire couler le sang des sorciers est une douloureuse perte à chaque fois. Donc, tu gardes ton poste de chef du développement et tu travailles sur ça. Comment faire avancer le Triangle du sang, comment faire pour étendre son influence et son pouvoir, sans tuer qui que ce soit. Nous serons ainsi, tous les deux satisfaits.

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit à la volé. Harry balaya la pièce du regard, comme s'il avait espéré mal comprendre le texto que lui avait envoyé Blaise.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle pu sortir ?! S'exclama Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- De la même manière que nous sommes sorti du château tous les deux, lorsqu'elle a appris que Pansy était « T ».

\- Mais j'ai mis en place des protections efficaces ! Je ne comprends pas…

\- Le sort dont elle a fait usage doit être très puissant. Mais ne me demande pas ce que c'était, elle ne l'a jamais formulé à voix haute devant moi.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit de la chambre.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas à Hermione. Elle est toujours très réfléchie et… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu !

\- Mais j'ai essayé ! S'exclama Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Elle me menaçait de sa baguette et elle était complètement paniquée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Au moins, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas partir avec elle… Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est sortie ?

\- Je t'ai tout de suite prévenu, donc une heure. Je lui ai donné ta cape d'invisibilité, ajouta Blaise d'un air peu certain.

\- Tu as bien fait, cela lui permettra d'être en sécurité à l'abri des regards.

Après un petit silence, Harry se releva finalement du lit d'un air déterminé.

\- On lui laisse encore une heure. Si dans une heure elle n'est pas revenue ou que nous n'avons pas de ses nouvelles, nous prévenons le ministère. Cette histoire est restée secrète trop longtemps !

Blaise acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Drago n'était plus dans notre chambre. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il était déjà midi. Je me levai alors pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, tel un automate.

Drago était « T » et j'étais prisonnière de ce château. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que j'étais enceinte de lui. Je posai les yeux sur mon reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Ma main glissa jusqu'à mon ventre et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Une deuxième suivit. Qu'allais-je donc devenir ? Qu'allait devenir cet enfant que je portais déjà ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec un père comme Drago ? J'actionnai le robinet du lavabo et me passai de l'eau glacée sur le visage avant de me regarder de nouveau.

J'allais sortir d'ici. J'allais trouver un moyen ! Et de toute façon, Blaise savait que j'étais là et il avait certainement déjà mis Harry et Ginny au courant. Pourtant, il fallait que ce soit moi qui trouve un moyen de m'échapper, il ne fallait pas que mes amis se mettent en danger pour moi. Le Triangle du sang était beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés ou pire… à cause de moi. A cause de ma bêtise.

\- On va déjeuner ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Drago, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

\- Et ce serait bien que tu y ailles habillée, ajouta-t-il en me fixant. J'adore ton pyjama, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde le voit.

Etait-il en train de faire de l'humour ? A en juger par son petit sourire, certainement. Comment osait-il ?...

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on mange ici tous les deux ? Proposai-je.

J'avais bien trop peur d'affronter le regard de tous les membres de l'organisation et de faire semblant d'être d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non. Il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre. Une fois que ce sera fait, ça ira mieux. C'est juste un cap que tu dois passer. Tu es la femme de « T ». D'une certaine manière tu devrais être fière, non ?

Drago avança jusqu'à se retrouver derrière moi. Il attrapa délicatement mon menton dans sa main et me força à regarder notre reflet dans le miroir.

\- Nous sommes parfaits, lâcha-t-il d'un air satisfait. Parfaits.

Sa main relâcha mon menton mais ne quitta pas ma peau pour autant. Sa main glissa lentement le long de mon cou, tandis que je me forçai à ne pas bouger, à ne pas me détourner de son contact. Il fallait que je sois forte. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la base de mon cou et suivi la ligne de mon épaule, alors qu'il me fixait toujours. J'étais totalement paralysée par la crainte de faire un geste qu'il ne fallait pas, d'avoir un regard qui lui aurait déplu. Sa main entreprit de descendre le long de mon bras, tandis que Drago déposait ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mon cœur battait la chamade et soudain, un sentiment de répugnance m'envahit. Mais ce n'était pas de la répugnance envers Drago, non. C'était envers moi. Car malgré toutes les horreurs qu'accomplissait Drago, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, son baiser m'électrisa la peau. Il releva quelque peu la tête pour m'observer à travers le reflet du miroir. Son regard était sombre et pénétrant à la fois.

\- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Des frissons me parcoururent le dos, des frissons de plaisir. Comment était-ce possible… Comment pouvais-je encore ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? J'aurais aimé qu'il me jette un sort, qu'il me fasse boire un filtre d'amour, qu'il m'envoute d'une quelconque manière. J'aurais supplié Merlin pour qu'il le fasse, car je ne pouvais pas supporter de ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Je n'en avais plus le droit.

Drago qui ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, dû voir une certaine détresse dans mes yeux.

\- Ne lutte pas Hermione, me susurra-t-il d'une voix envoutante. Laisse-toi aller, choisi d'être heureuse.

Les battements de mon cœur me semblaient assourdissants. Sa main glissant lentement sur mon bras, me semblait être la chose la plus importante au monde. Et soudain, je trouvai le courage de m'écarter de son contact.

\- Je vais m'habiller ! M'exclamai-je en fuyant la salle de bain pour rejoindre la penderie près de notre lit.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny Weasley d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel de Blaise comme une furie, pour rejoindre les deux garçons.

\- Ca fait vingt-quatre heures et le bureau des Aurors n'a aucune piste ?! S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant Harry du regard. Avec toutes les informations qu'on leur a communiquées ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que Blaise est toujours caché ici ?

\- Le ministère est d'accord pour le protéger le temps de l'enquête.

\- Donc les charges contre lui ont été abandonnées ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit le concerné. Ils me laissent juste le bénéfice du doute et préfèrent me laisser en sécurité au cas où. Enfin, sous la surveillance de Potter qui est Auror.

\- L'enquête est secrète ? S'enquit Ginny.

\- Oui. Le ministère ne veut pas d'affolement comme à l'époque de Voldemort. Ils veulent essayer de gérer ça le plus discrètement possible.

\- Ca, c'est parce qu'ils ne se rendent pas encore compte de l'ampleur de l'organisation, grogna Blaise.

\- Affoler la population ne nous aiderait pas de toute façon, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je pense que si, le contredit Blaise. Le Triangle du sang va continuer de vouloir recruter des sorciers et pour le bien de toute le monde, il faudrait que…

\- Si il n'y a pas de nouveau d'ici demain, j'irais moi-même rédiger un article pour la gazette du sorcier s'il le faut, affirma Ginny.

\- Ginny… marmonna Harry dans un soupire.

\- Il s'agit d'Hermione dont d'un hippogriffe ! HERMIONE ! Elle est en danger ! Elle est forcément en danger, sinon elle serait revenue ! S'exclama Ginny en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Plus on attend et plus il y a de risques pour elle !

Harry se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, dans le but de la calmer.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Ginny calme-toi, il ne faut pas perdre notre sang-froid. Et nous ferons comme tu as dis.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

\- S'il n'y a pas de nouveau d'ici demain, nous irons tous les trois voir la Gazette du sorcier. D'accord ?

\- Même Zabini ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Il ne risquera rien, lui assura Harry. Nous serons avec lui. Et trois personnes pour témoigner ne sera pas de trop. Après tout, nous allons faire ça sans l'accord du ministère et sans la moindre preuve.

\- Tu es Harry Potter, signala Blaise. Ils te croiront tous à la Gazette du sorcier.

Cette première journée avait été épouvantable alors qu'à l'inverse, Drago m'avait semblé être au comble du bonheur. C'était comme s'il était né une deuxième fois, comme s'il avait enfin été à la place qu'il estimait mériter. J'avais eu le mince espoir que les membres de l'organisation n'acceptent pas tous Drago comme chef, mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Même ses amis qu'il avait pourtant punis et fait torturer, semblaient s'accommoder de la situation avec joie. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Comment Daphné pouvait-elle par exemple pardonner à Drago d'avoir fait tuer sa sœur Astoria ? Accordaient-ils à ce point de la valeur à la cruauté d'un chef ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je n'avais moi-même pas été épargnée, puisque j'avais été envoyée une semaine entière au cachot. Peut-être estimaient-ils tous que Drago était ainsi juste dans ce qu'il faisait.

Drago et moi n'avions pas déjeuné avec ses amis à une quelconque table, comme d'habitude. Au lieu de ça, il avait fait dresser dans la nuit une estrade contre l'un des murs et il y avait installé une longue table en bois. Une table à six places surplombant le reste de la vaste salle. Il s'était assis au milieu, moi à sa gauche et les quatre places avaient été destinés aux différents chefs de l'organisation. A ma gauche, la place était cependant restée vide. Blaise ne pouvant évidemment plus assurer son poste de chef des cachots. Cependant, les trois places à la droite de Drago avaient bien été occupées par Pietra Ferthiac, chef du recrutement, Basile Monical, chef de la sécurité extérieur et Drago avait même confié son ancien poste de chef de la sécurité intérieur à Daphné Grengrass. Peut-être était-ce finalement pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait pardonné la mort de sa sœur. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que Drago l'avait nommé à ce poste. Pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Cependant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de soupçonner cette nomination également contre moi. Après tout, la jeune fille n'avait jamais caché son animosité à mon égard et peut-être que Drago comptait là-dessus pour être certain qu'elle m'empêcherait de m'enfuir du château en mettant en place des protections spécialement à mon encontre. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la seule à savoir que je n'étais pas ici de mon propre chef. Peut-être se réjouissait-elle que je sois prisonnière de ce château. Mais d'un autre côté, j'imaginais mal Drago confier ce genre de chose à quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas faire part de ma situation à Pansy. Ce n'était donc finalement pas possible.

Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche du repas, laissant Drago discuter avec ses chefs. Discuter du meilleur candidat possible au poste de chef des cachots, discuter des nouveaux recrutements, discuter des problèmes pour ensuite donner ses directives. De temps à autre, il m'avait jeté des regards insistants voyant que je ne mangeais pas, mais il avait finit par abandonner. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu se donner en spectacle devant tous les membres de son organisation qui déjeunaient en face de nous.

\- Si on reste ici pour le dîner, tu mangeras ?

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix. Etait-ce déjà l'heure du dîner ? Etais-je réellement restée prostrée sur l'un des canapés de la chambre toute l'après-midi ? Visiblement, oui.

\- Hermione, insista-t-il.

Je percevais clairement de l'impatience dans sa voix, même s'il tentait de la dissimuler.

\- Oui je mangerais, répondis-je alors.

Après tout, si cela me permettait de ne pas avoir à subir le regard des autres sorciers du château, je ne pouvais pas refuser l'offre de Drago. Un elfe de maison apparu quelques minutes plus tard et déposa nos plats sur la table. Je me levai alors de mauvaise grâce et m'y installai. Il fallait que j'arrête de morfondre si je voulais m'échapper de cet endroit.

\- Tu es allé au ministère aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je alors dans le but de faire la conversation et donc de donner le change.

Cependant Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de me regarder d'un air entendu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'imagine que tu es dans le même cas que moi… Tu ne peux pas y retourner.

\- Voilà.

\- Et tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Blaise ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, comme seule réponse. Son manque de réactivité jeta un froid à table et je n'osai plus poser la moindre question. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement de sa part ? Il aurait dû être content que je mange et que je parle, non ? N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il voulait ?! Que je me comporte comme si j'étais heureuse ?

Lorsque j'entrepris de sortir de table à la fin du repas, Drago se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ils sont à notre recherche.

\- Qui ça ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.

\- Les Aurors, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire totalement dénué d'humour.

Par Merlin ! Les Aurors étaient au courant ! Je sentis une vague d'espoir monter en moi, mais je masquai cependant la moindre émotion allant dans ce sens.

\- Harry a du constater ma disparition, me contentai-je alors de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es une personne très précieuse. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne crois pas en notre idéologie, ajouta-t-il. Tu aurais été la meilleure chef du magenmagot que le ministère ait connu.

Je ne savais pas s'il essayait de me blesser, de me faire du mal ou de me rendre triste… mais cela marchait. Je sentis une boule de tristesse monter dans ma gorge tandis que Drago me fixait d'un air provocateur. Et soudain, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour me contrôler, je tombai au sol sur les genoux et éclatai en sanglots. Même si je sortais de ce château, que me resterait-il ? Comment pourrais-je être de nouveau heureuse après ça ?

\- Tues-moi Drago… je…je… t'en supplie… tue-moi

J'entendis sa chaise racler le sol et il se précipita vers moi pour m'encercler de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été inutilement méchant, dit-il.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurlai-je.

Il s'écarta aussitôt.

\- TU AS TOUT GACHE ! NOUS ETIONS BIEN, NOUS AVIONS UN SI BEL AVENIR DEVANT NOUS ! TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS HEUREUSE ? MAIS COMMENT LE POURRAIS-JE ?! TU M'AS PRIVE DE MON AVENIR, DE MON TRAVAIL, DE MES AMIS ! TU M'AS DEMUNIE DE MON ETAT DE SORCIERE EN ME PRENANT MA BAGUETTE ! TU M'AS PRIS MA VIE ET JE NE M'EN REMETTRAIS JAMAIS !

Drago recula de quelques pas, tandis que je me redressai difficilement sur mes jambes.

\- Je préfère que…que.. tu me tues Drago. Achève-moi…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'observer avec attention.

\- TUE-MOI ! Hurlai-je de nouveau en m'approchant de lui pour le défier du regard.

\- Enfin… lâcha-t-il alors dans un murmure. Enfin, tu redeviens celle que j'aime. Je préfère que tu hurles et que tu me haïsses, plutôt que tu restes dans un état léthargique ou faussement avenant, qui ne te ressemble pas. Pleure Hermione, cries autant que tu veux. Je sais que je t'ai tout pris. Mais avec le temps, ça passera. Ca mettra peut-être du temps, mais ça passera.

A ces mots, il agita brièvement sa baguette et glissa à travers le sol.

Drago ne revint pas de la soirée, et j'eu le loisir de retourner la grande chambre pour essayer de retrouver ma baguette et la cape d'Harry, en vain. J'eu le temps de briser tous les objets fragiles à porté de main, de pleurer pendant une longue heure, avant de finalement aller me coucher. Les heures défilèrent et pourtant, malgré ma fatigue évidente, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Drago était-il l'amour de ma vie ? Etait-ce lui qui m'avait été destiné depuis le départ ? Une nouvelle larme coula le long de ma joue. Bien sûr que c'était lui, mais il m'avait brisé le cœur. Le pire était que je continuais de l'aimer malgré tout ça. Je l'aimais et je le haïssais à la fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de ressentir ces deux sentiments pour la même personne, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Je souffrais tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'une main invisible écrasait mon cœur dans sa paume. Qu'il allait finir par s'émietter et se dissoudre dans mon corps.

J'entendis soudain un mouvement de cape et des pas qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Drago était revenu. Je l'entendis se déshabiller et faire sa toilette le plus discrètement possible. Il m'avait tué, mais pourtant, il prenait soin de ne pas me réveiller. C'était ironique d'une certaine manière. J'entendis ses pas revenir dans ma direction. La couverture sous laquelle j'étais bougea et je le senti se glisser dans le lit. Il poussa un profond soupire et je n'entendis plus rien que je rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Une affreuse idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Et si je le tuais dans son sommeil ? Certes, je n'avais plus ma baguette, mais il me restait d'autres moyens. Je pourrais essayer de l'étouffer, de l'électrocuter, de lui planter un couteau directement dans le cœur. Il y avait tant de possibilités… Je me retournai silencieusement afin de l'observer. Il dormait sur le dos. Son torse était nu, comme s'il me montrait que je pouvais aisément lui trancher la gorge. Une nouvelle larme coula le long de ma joue. J'étais bien incapable de lui faire du mal. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça. Malheureusement pour moi. Et puis… il était le père de mon enfant. De mon futur enfant. Je portai mon regard jusqu'à son visage. Il était si beau. Comment ses idées pouvaient alors être si noires ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il tourne aussi mal ? Ne restait-il donc rien de bon en lui ? Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait… Il était le Drago que j'aimais. Je m'approchai davantage de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse, le cœur battant. A cet instant, entrer en contact avec lui sans qu'il le sache était le seul réconfort qu'il m'était donné d'avoir. Certes, c'était un monstre, mais une part de lui était toujours le Drago que j'avais appris à connaître ces derniers mois. Alors, malgré l'affreuse situation dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent, j'avais bien le droit de m'octroyer cette petite compensation. Ce faible réconfort. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il me murmure que tout ceci n'était qu'un plan pour se débarrasser de Pansy, pour se débarrasser définitivement du Triangle du sang. Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Alors j'avais le droit d'oublier ce qu'il se passait, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, pour parvenir à m'endormir.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, ma tête reposait toujours sur le torse de Drago. Son bras encerclait également mon dos. S'était-il réveillé pendant la nuit, ou son geste à mon encontre n'avait-il été qu'un ancien réflexe ? Je le sentis bouger, ce qui me paralysa aussitôt. J'osais à peine respirer.

\- Où est caché Blaise ?

Je ne répondis pas. Non seulement parce que je ne comptais évidemment pas lui donner de réponse, mais surtout, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais consciente de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'est-à-dire, dans ses bras. Il bougea soudain brusquement, m'attrapa les deux mains et me coucha sur le dos, pour me surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Néanmoins, ses gestes restèrent étonnamment doux. Nos regards se croisèrent pour rester fixer l'un dans l'autre.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai laissé te cacher avec lui, était pour que tu me dises où il se trouvait. Parce que je savais pertinemment que sans nouvelles de ma part, tu viendrais me chercher. Que tu réussirais à t'enfuir pour venir me sauver. Alors, où est Blaise ? Répéta-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de menace dans sa voix. C'était comme s'il me posait une question d'une banalité sans nom.

\- De toute façon, les membres du Triangle du sang finiront par lui remettre la main dessus, dit-il en me relâchant les poignets pour se recoucher sur le dos, dans sa position initiale.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami, tentai-je dans le mince espoir qu'il retrouve la raison.

\- C'est un traitre et en plus il t'aime toujours.

\- Tu te sens en danger ? Lui lançai-je avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui. N'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es bien arrangé pour que cela n'arrive d'ailleurs jamais avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu ne serais jamais de nouveau tombée amoureuse de lui, répondit-il avec calme. Vous ne vous correspondez absolument pas. C'est simplement le fait qu'il t'aime qui m'agace. Il n'accepte pas sa défaite, il n'accepte pas le fait que tu ne veuilles plus de lui.

\- Eh bien comme ça vous êtes deux, répliquai-je sur un ton de défis.

\- Tu m'aimes Hermione. Je le sais et tu le sais.

Je lui adressai un regard mauvais, comme seule réponse.

\- On ne s'endort que sur les personnes qu'on aime, dit-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils d'un air particulièrement provocateur. Tu m'aimes et tu me détestes en même temps. Mais l'amour est plus fort, l'amour est toujours plus fort.

Mon regard devint glacial.

\- Il va falloir que tu changes de comportement Hermione… Tu mets ta santé mentale et physique en danger et tu sais ce qui est encore pire ? C'est que cela influe sur notre enfant. Si jamais, il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je ne te pardonnerais pas ! Surtout si c'est une fille.

\- Comment ça surtout si c'est une fille ? Répétai-je surprise.

\- Quelque soit le sexe de mon enfant, je l'aimerais plus que tout. Mais avoir une fille serait mieux, je dois bien l'admettre. Je sais ce que c'est de naître garçon et d'être constamment dans l'ombre de son père malgré des efforts surhumains pour essayer de lui plaire. Je ne voudrais pas que mon fils ressente ce genre de chose.

Il posa une main attendrie sur mon ventre et je le laissai faire. Il approcha également son visage.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime déjà, murmura-t-il à mon ventre. Je t'offrirais une vie merveilleuse et je t'aimerais comme aucun parent n'a aimé jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, tu ne seras jamais triste ou blessé. Nous serons pour toi de merveilleux parents.

Drago releva les yeux vers moi et je lui adressai un regard profondément ému.

\- Je ne veux que le bonheur de notre famille, me murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de ça, je m'approchai précautionneusement de lui. S'il sembla d'abord surpris par mon geste, il laissa finalement mes bras encercler son cou. Je l'attirai contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, dans un profond soupire. J'allai même jusqu'à déposer un léger baiser près de son oreille et Drago passa lui-même ses bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

Mon enfant était ma solution. C'était le seul à pouvoir me sauver. Il allait être mon héro avant même de venir au monde. Il allait me permettre de quitter le château et une vague d'espoir me submergea aussitôt.

\- Quel serait le pire des scénarios ? Murmura Ginny à voix basse. Que Hermione et Drago soient morts et…

\- Non, la coupa Blaise avec humeur. Le pire des scénarios seraient qu'ils soient en train de se faire torturer pour le plaisir. Car ils finiront par être tués, c'est certain. Mais ils auront atrocement souffert avant.

\- Il est possible qu'ils soient tous les deux parvenus à s'échapper, poursuivit Ginny d'une voix tremblante. Peut-être qu'ils se cachent ! Après tout, Hermione est intelligente. Elle ne serait jamais retournée au siège de l'organisation sans avoir un plan.

\- Elle est partie sur un coup de tête, je vous l'ai déjà dis, répliqua Blaise d'un air agacé. Elle a paniqué. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ait vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire avant de partir. Je lui avais dit de ne pas partir pourtant ! Je savais que ça allait mal tourner, mais elle n'écoute jamais rien, comme d'habitude !

Harry soupira exagérément et se redressa quelque peu sur le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

\- Il est aussi possible que Drago n'ait jamais prévu de quitter le Triangle du sang. Peut-être que c'est seulement Hermione qui est danger, ajouta Blaise.

\- Zabini ! Gronda Harry. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux jours, cela ne sert donc à rien de polémiquer sur le sujet. Tous les Aurors sont déjà sur le coup et maintenant nous allons même….

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ! S'exclama Ginny. Elle a plus important à faire ou quoi ?! Il est vingt-trois heures ! On lui sert l'histoire de sa carrière sur un plateau et…

La grande porte en bois en face d'eux s'ouvrit soudain sur la toute nouvelle rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du sorcier.

\- M. et Mme Potter, M. Zabini, entrez je vous en prie, les salua-t-elle en ouvrant plus largement la porte de son bureau.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois dans un même mouvement. Les trois sorciers n'avaient que faire du choix du ministère de garder l'affaire secrète. Ils allaient tout raconter.


	30. Chapitre 30 : L'esprit de Drago

Δ Chapitre 30 : L'esprit de Drago

Drago était totalement silencieux tandis que la salle entière semblait suspendue à ses lèvres. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le numéro spécial de la gazette du sorcier qui était sorti tôt ce matin. J'avais beau essayer d'y jeter un œil, je ne parvenais pas à lire l'article de ma place. Pour cela il aurait vraiment fallut que je me penche considérablement du côté de Drago et je ne voulais pas montrer que je portais un trop grand intérêt au journal. Cela aurait pu trahir mes intentions. Mes mauvaises intentions à l'égard de l'organisation. Ainsi, tout ce que j'étais parvenue à lire était le titre.

 _« Le Triangle du sang, l'organisation au service du mal »_

\- Drago, souffla Pansy entre ses dents. Dis quelque chose, ils attendent.

Un étrange sourire étira finalement les lèvres de Drago. Il aurait dû être catastrophé par l'article, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il n'avait vraiment jamais le comportement auquel je m'attendais. Il finit par se lever de sa chaise, en la faisant grincer sur le sol et posa son regard, tour à tour, sur les différents membres de l'organisation face à lui. Il attrapa également le journal qu'il relâcha négligemment face à moi.

\- Demande-le, au lieu de te tordre le cou pour essayer de lire, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne me fis pas prier et parcouru rapidement les grandes lignes de l'article qui faisait plusieurs pages.

Tout y était. Tout.

Le but de l'organisation y était expliqué ainsi que son fonctionnement, ou encore ses méthodes de recrutement. Pansy était accusée d'en être la chef et il y avait sur les autres pages, la liste des sorciers appartenant au Triangle du sang. Blaise avait vraiment bien travaillé et j'étais certaine que peu de noms manquaient dans son état des lieux. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'au fil de la lecture, je compris enfin pourquoi Drago souriait. Il n'était accusé de rien. Lui et moi étions déclarés comme ayant disparus suite à notre infiltration de l'organisation. Mes amis avaient laissé le bénéfice du doute à Drago. Même Blaise. Ils avaient crus en moi lorsque j'avais assuré la position de celui que j'aimais du côté du bien. Drago était hors d'état de cause pour l'instant et tout ça à cause de ma bêtise. Je comprenais donc parfaitement sa satisfaction à la lecture de l'article et pourtant… l'étalage au grand jour du Triangle du sang aurait tout de même du l'énerver. Alors pourquoi continuait-il de sourire en regardant les membres du Triangle du sang, alors qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes l'air effrayé par toutes les révélations du journal ?

\- Nous sortons enfin de l'ombre, déclara finalement Drago d'une voix forte en levant quelque peu les bras face à lui. Certes, j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu avant de dévoiler au reste du monde notre merveilleux projet, mais ce n'est finalement pas plus que mal que Blaise Zabini ait parlé. Je vous rappelle que sa capture est notre priorité. Je préférerais largement le récupérer vivant, mais si vous n'avez pas le choix, tuez –le. Celui ou celle qui règlera le problème, obtiendra le poste de chef des cachots ou tout autre chose qui pourrait lui tenir à cœur. Je sais récompenser les membres particulièrement impliqués et doués. Pour ce qui est du reste, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être aussi discrets qu'avant évidemment.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Pietra Ferthiac.

\- En tant que chef du recrutement, je suis persuadé que tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail et que certains sorciers vont se présenter d'eux-mêmes pour rejoindre notre cause. N'hésite donc pas à toi-même agrandir ton équipe pour gérer tout ça.

La concernée hocha la tête. J'espérais sincèrement que Drago se trompait, mais il était malheureusement possible que certains sorciers, aussi fous que ceux déjà présents dans la salle, souhaitent rejoindre l'organisation.

\- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'article ou ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu entièrement, je précise qu'Hermione et moi sommes déclarés disparus, poursuivit Drago visiblement très amusé par la situation.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, grogna Basile Monical, le chef de la sécurité extérieur.

Drago s'immobilisa aussitôt tandis que le concerné se ratatinait sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas dû prévoir de parler si fort. Drago se retourna lentement vers lui et lui adressa un étrange sourire.

\- Basile, aurais-tu l'amabilité de répéter haut et fort ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le ton de Drago n'était absolument pas menaçant et c'était presque encore plus inquiétant. C'était même effrayant de ne pas pouvoir prédire la moindre de ses réactions. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir à quel moment il allait exploser ou à quel moment il allait se montrer clément. C'était infernal et pesant.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que….

\- Répète ! S'impatienta Drago. Et lève-toi.

Le concerné se redressa maladroitement de sa chaise et je pus presque ressentir sa peur à cet instant précis.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il essayait de garder la tête haute, mais ses mains tremblaient. Je le voyais clairement de ma place. Il fallait que j'essaye d'intervenir, que je fasse quelque chose pour radoucir Drago. Certes, les membres de l'organisation et d'autant plus ses chefs, méritaient tous de finir à Askaban. Mais personne ne méritait de mourir ou d'être torturé pour avoir dit un mot de travers. Peut-être était-ce également parce que je ne voulais pas voir Drago être cet être cruel et dénué de compassion. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était toujours debout face à l'assemblée silencieuse. Ses bras tombaient le long de son corps et ses mains étaient à l'abri des regards des sorciers, cachés derrière la table. Je plongeai alors ma main dans la sienne, dans un geste que je voulus affectueux. Drago se retourna aussitôt vers moi, certainement sous le coup de la surprise. Cependant, mon regard se porta aussitôt sur les membres de l'organisation face à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit la peur qui devait certainement flamboyer dans mes yeux. Après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent interminable, il resserra sa propre main autour de la mienne et se tourna de nouveau vers Basile.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir merci, lança-t-il à son chef de la sécurité extérieure.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

\- Alors ? Poursuivit Drago à l'attention des sorciers face à lui. Qui a la réponse à l'interrogation de Basile Monical ?

Sa question fut accueilli pas un silence de mort.

\- Conor ? Une idée peut-être ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, insista Drago. Sans dire que nous sommes une démocratie, il est important de tous discuter ensemble. C'est comme ça que nous avancerons.

Hortense, située à l'autre bout de la salle, se leva soudain de sa chaise.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle car la priorité du ministère ne sera pas d'essayer de nous défier.

\- EXACT ! S'exclama Drago en relâchant ma main pour lever les bras en l'air. Le ministère va d'abord essayer de nous sauver, Hermione et moi, poursuivit-il d'un air ravi. Ils vont tout faire pour nous récupérer vivant, ce qui nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour nous organiser. Ils perdront du temps et de l'énergie, pendant que notre recrutement progressera et que nos défenses s'amélioreront ! Quand le ministère comprendra que je suis à la tête du Triangle du sang et qu'Hermione y a également une place de choix il sera trop tard pour eux ! Beaucoup trop tard.

Il semblait véritablement ravi et il avait raison de l'être. Ma stupidité à faire confiance à Drago donnait un avantage considérable à l'organisation. C'était une catastrophe… Il fallait que je mette mon plan à exécution et ce très rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir Drago être « T » sans faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, je m'étais attendue à ce que Drago souhaite s'entretenir avec ses différents chefs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, il resta à mes côtés et me suivit lorsque je prétextai vouloir retourner dans notre chambre.

\- Le bien-être des membres de l'organisation te tient à cœur n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il alors que nous montions les marches de l'un des nombreux escaliers du château.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu as mis ta main dans la mienne. C'était pour me calmer n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Du moins, ce qu'il était judicieux de lui répondre. A cet instant, il semblait être le bon Drago, celui qui n'était pas fou et qui discutait simplement avec moi comme nous l'avions souvent fait dans le passé. Néanmoins, je savais que je ne pouvais plus vraiment me fier à mes impressions. Drago était le sorcier le plus imprévisible qu'il m'avait été donné de connaître. Il pouvait être celui que j'aimais pendant quelques secondes, puis subitement se transformer en ce monstre appelé « T ».

\- Je ne pense pas que je m'en serais pris à Basile, poursuivit-il face à mon manque de réaction.

Il ne « pensait » pas ? C'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Même lui avait conscience de sa capacité à passer d'un sentiment à l'autre. De sa possibilité d'exploser à tout moment.

\- Mais je suis content que tu sois intervenue. Les membres de l'organisation doivent me craindre, mais ils ne doivent pas avoir complètement peur de moi. Ils doivent pouvoir me faire confiance. S'ils ne se sentent pas libre de parler ça pourrait être problématique pour la continuité du Triangle du sang. Donc… je te remercie Hermione.

Je ne répondis pas. Nous arrivâmes à l'étage supérieur et nous poursuivîmes notre route dans le long couloir vide, côte à côte.

\- Tu es vraiment celle qui était faite pour moi. Tu es la bonté et la droiture qu'il me manquait, dit-il tandis que je continuais de fixer le bout du couloir. Je t'ai pourtant tellement détesté dans le passé… Surement parce que tu avais toutes ces qualités qui me manquaient. Parfois, j'aimerais même te ressembler.

J'avais peur de croiser son regard. Pas par crainte qu'il voit quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas, mais plutôt qu'il y voit l'inverse. Ma plus grande faiblesse était l'amour que je continuais de lui porter malgré tout, d'autant plus dans ces moments là où j'avais l'idiote impression qu'il pourrait redevenir le Drago dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. J'avais toujours un espoir, aussi mince soit-il. Il était naturel de ressentir de l'espoir, c'était l'un des seuls sentiments humains que tout le monde ressentait avec force. Personne n'était dénué d'espoir dans sa vie. Même lorsqu'on disait « il n'y a plus d'espoir », nous espérions quand même.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé me rendre compte plus tôt de celle que tu étais vraiment. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy… Tu imagines le couple hors du commun que nous aurions formé dès Poudlard ?

\- Ca n'aurait pas été possible, lâchai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me força à faire de même.

\- Tu aurais été tué pour ça, ajoutai-je. Et ta famille avec.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'aurais quand même trouvé un moyen pour que nous puissions nous aimer, dit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Nous aurions pu nous enfuir et nous cacher, dis-je.

C'était ce stupide espoir qui me faisait parler. L'espoir que je pourrais peut-être sauver Drago de sa propre folie. Il était encore possible de tout arrêter. Drago pouvait s'enfuir avec moi et abandonner le Triangle du sang. Surtout que l'article de la Gazette ne l'avait pas accusé de quoi que ce soit. Certes, si les membres de l'organisation étaient capturés par les Aurors, ils accuseraient certainement Drago, mais il n'y aurait aucune réelle preuve de sa culpabilité. Et même dans le pire des cas, nous pouvions nous cacher pour le restant de notre vie. Il y avait encore un espoir !

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de fuir Hermione, me contredit cependant Drago. Toi, tu te serais battue au grand jour pour notre amour.

\- Si la fuite avait été la seule solution, je l'aurais fait par amour, insistai-je le cœur battant.

Drago se posta face à moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Un regard pénétrant, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon âme. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. Il était si beau. Sa main descendit jusqu'à ma nuque et un frisson me parcouru instantanément le dos. J'avais envie qu'il me sert contre lui avec force. Comme avant. Comme lorsque nous nous étions découvert pour la première fois. Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quittée et il rapprocha quelque peu son visage du mien.

\- Te battrais-tu pour nous ? Me demanda-t-il sans ciller. Ton amour est-il si fort ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible tant j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux aciers.

\- Alors bats-toi Hermione ! Bats-toi pour nous. Pour notre enfant. Bats-toi pour qu'il puisse naître et vivre dans la sécurité du Triangle du sang. Bats-toi pour que notre amour puisse perdurer envers et contre tout.

Mon espoir n'avait été qu'une nouvelle idiotie de ma part. Drago ne fuirait pas. Il n'abandonnerait jamais. Ainsi, j'aurais dû m'écarter de son contact, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, tandis qu'un feu puissant prenait vie à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimerais d'ailleurs toujours. Quoi qu'il ait fait et quoi qu'il fasse. Les mains de Drago descendirent le long de mon corps pour s'ancrer sur mes hanches avec la détermination que j'aimais tant. Il m'attira à lui, toujours sans me quitter des yeux et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je baissai mon regard jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles m'appelaient avec une telle force que j'avais du mal à y résister. Drago mit alors fin à ma lutte intérieur en une seconde. Il fondit sur ma bouche tandis que je m'accrochai à son cou, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Moi, la tête posée sur le torse de Drago tandis qu'il dessinait des cercles invisibles dans mon dos. Pourtant, cette scène n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes fois. Du moins pas dans mon esprit. J'allais aller au bout de mon objectif contre le monstre qu'était « T », mais j'allais aimer Drago. Le bon Drago. Peut-être étais-je aussi folle que lui, pour différencier ainsi les deux facettes de sa personnalité, mais ne pas le faire m'aurait tué. Je ne serais jamais parvenue à lutter contre ce que je ressentais malgré tout pour lui. J'étais amoureuse de l'un des deux Drago.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une liste de tous les sorciers présents au sein de l'organisation et…

\- Elle est déjà dans la Gazette, me coupa Drago.

\- Et de leurs métiers respectifs, terminai-je. De leur ancien métier, car maintenant, ils ne vont plus vraiment pouvoir l'exercer.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

\- J'ai besoin d'évaluer nos forces et nos faiblesses. S'il y a par exemple un sorcier capable de s'occuper de la plantation de légumes ce serait pas mal par exemple. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut vite en recruter un. Je vois mal l'un d'entre nous se rendre au marché avec ce qu'il se passe en moment. Et il n'y a pas que notre alimentation qui va devenir un problème. Il nous faut des personnes capables de créer des chaudrons, des potions… Il nous faut quelqu'un de spécialisé en ingrédients magique. Il nous faudrait aussi…

\- J'ai compris, me coupa Drago. Tu as raison, même si je pense que la plupart des commerçants n'auront aucun problème à toujours nous servir. Mais il faut quand même se préparer au pire. Je demanderais à Pietra Ferthiac de faire une liste. Il faut rapidement combler nos éventuels manques dans les différentes professions existantes.

Drago n'avait absolument pas compris mes réelles intentions et c'était parfait. Tout ce dont je voulais m'assurer, c'était de l'absence d'un médicomage au sein de l'organisation. J'étais enceinte et capable de simuler un problème de santé qui nécessiterait mon envoi à Saint-Mangouste. S'il y avait un médicomage dans le château, j'allais devoir trouver autre chose, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, l'enfant que je portais serait mon salut. J'étais importante pour Drago et notre enfant l'était peut-être encore plus. J'étais donc certaine qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était donc de récupérer cette liste, adapter mon plan en conséquence et surtout, gagner la confiance de Drago. La confiance du bon Drago. Celui que j'aimais.

\- Je t'aime vraiment tu sais, soufflai-je en me serrant davantage contre lui.

\- Je sais. Sinon tu aurais essayé de t'enfuir.

\- Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas…

\- J'ai mis en place des défenses particulières, dit-il en me coupant la parole. Si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit, j'aurais aussitôt été au courant.

J'avais, sans le prévoir, fait un premier pas menant à la confiance de Drago. Tout allait bien pour l'instant. La seule chose qui me faisait peur était le temps. Il me fallait attendre plusieurs mois pour simuler un problème avec le bébé afin que ce soit crédible. Il faudrait donc que j'endure plusieurs mois au sein du Triangle du sang et rien ne pouvait m'assurer que je tiendrais bon psychologiquement. Pourtant il le fallait ! Et d'un autre côté le temps me faisait également peur pour une toute autre raison. Parce qu'une fois ce délais passé, ma relation avec Drago prendrait fin, sans le moindre retour en arrière possible. J'avais peur de ce temps qui me paraissait beaucoup trop long et peur en même temps qu'il soit trop court. J'avais peur de rester et également peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour aimer le bon Drago. Dans tous les cas j'allais souffrir d'être coincée avec « T », mais aussi de quitter celui que j'aimais.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Semaines durant lesquelles je n'avais jamais vu autant d'agitation au sein de l'organisation. Comme Drago l'avait prévu, de nombreux recrutements avaient eus lieu, ce que je trouvais absolument désolant. Nous sortions tout juste d'une guerre contre Voldemort et replonger dans une horreur similaire ne semblait pas poser de problème aux nouveaux arrivants. J'avais espéré que certains d'entre eux aient eu pour but d'infiltrer l'organisation, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Lors de leur arrivée, Léna Scoot, l'une des sorcières aidant Pietra Ferthiac, était chargée de leur expliquer les règles. Elle leur faisait une rapide visite, leur expliquait le rôle de chaque membre et leur présentait le réel chef de l'organisation, Drago Malefoy. Elle me présentait également comme sa femme et la première sorcière enceinte. Elle insistait toujours lourdement sur ce point ce qui me déplaisait fortement. Visiblement, ce bébé qui était en moi perdait toute humanité au sein de Triangle du sang. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment son humanité qu'il perdait, mais il devenait une sorte d'exemple à suivre, de preuve des bienfaits de l'organisation, d'enfant sacré. Ce n'était plus seulement notre enfant à Drago et moi, c'était comme si c'était celui de tous les sorciers présents. Durant l'intégration des nouveaux membres, j'avais espéré que l'un d'entre eux vienne me parler, me tester, vérifier si j'étais vraiment du côté du Triangle du sang. Malheureusement, aucun n'osaient venir à ma rencontre. J'étais certaine que Drago avait fait en sorte de faire de moi une personne intouchable, presque aussi sacrée que notre futur enfant. Tout ça, dans le but de me mettre à l'écart et donc de m'empêcher de trop entrer en contact avec eux. Et ce comportement n'avait pas touché que les nouveaux arrivants. Les autres membres de l'organisation se comportaient à présent tous de la même manière avec moi. Seuls ceux dont j'avais été le plus proche, même si « proche » n'était pas le juste de terme, continuaient de me parler normalement. Drago était derrière tout ça c'était évident. Non pas Drago. « T » était derrière tout ça.

\- Hermione ?

Je reposai mon jus de citrouille sur le bar du petit salon dans lequel je me trouvai et me tournai vers Léna Scoot. Elle avait plusieurs parchemins entre les mains qu'elle me tendit. C'était la liste que j'avais demandé à Drago.

\- Il y a aussi les professions de tous les nouveaux, signala-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vais étudier tout ça.

Léna ne sortit cependant pas de la pièce. Comme si elle attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose. Alors que j'allais lui demander en quoi je pouvais lui être utile, elle fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir et une jeune fille apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune qui avait l'air particulièrement intimidé.

\- Et voici Hermione Granger, déclara Léna d'une voix importante. La femme de T. Elle porte le premier enfant de l'organisation. Ils ne sont pas seulement « T » et donc les chefs, ils nous montrent aussi l'exemple.

Et voilà qu'elle me présentait à présent comme étant la moitié de « T », la moitié de leur figure de chef. C'était de pire en pire. La nouvelle venue inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect, sans pour autant oser prononcer le moindre son.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue, me forçai-je alors à répondre sans pour autant parvenir à sourire.

La nouvelle recrue semblait si jeune que cela me brisait le cœur.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau seule, je parcourus la liste des métiers des sorciers de l'organisation le cœur battant. Une fois la dernière ligne lue, je me laissai lentement tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, dans un profond soupire de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas le moindre médicomage. C'était parfait.

\- Du jus de citrouille… Tu ne changeras jamais, murmura Drago.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il avait dû passer à travers le mur.

\- Que voudrais-tu que je boive d'autre ?

\- Du whisky pur feu par exemple, suggéra-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre. Ca fait du bien parfois tu sais.

\- C'est mauvais pour le bébé.

\- Ah bon ?! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement vers moi.

\- Evidemment.

Drago m'observa pendant quelques secondes d'un air septique avant de me sourire.

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'ai de la chance que tu sois la mère de mon enfant.

Il reboucha la bouteille qu'il avait à la main et porta son verre à ses lèvres. De mon côté, je l'observai silencieusement. Qui était-il à ce moment là ? Drago ou « T » ? Surement Drago.

\- Tu as pensé à des prénoms ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant quelque peu de moi.

A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé une seconde. J'avais des procurations bien plus urgentes.

\- Ce serait bien un prénom français non ? Je crois me souvenir que tu aimes ce pays.

Oui j'aimais beaucoup ce pays, mais j'avais du mal à me projeter étant donné qu'il était possible que je n'y remette plus jamais les pieds. Malgré toute ma motivation à mettre mon plan en place, il était possible qu'il échoue. Je devais prendre en compte cette possibilité. Peut-être même que je ne parviendrais jamais à sortir de ce château vivante.

\- Si c'est une fille, je propose qu'elle porte un prénom français. Si c'est un garçon, un prénom anglais, poursuivit Drago. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à mon ventre. Il me semblait plus rebondi qu'auparavant. Cela m'amusa quelque peu puisque c'était impossible après seulement deux semaines et demie. Le pouvoir de notre imagination pouvait être incroyable. A cet instant, j'avais par exemple l'impression de sentir des bulles éclater à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était simplement comme si on soufflait dans de l'eau. Chose impossible, même si mon enfant avait déjà été âgé de 9 mois.

\- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

Je sentis une pointe d'impatience dans la voix de Drago, mais je ne répondis pas. Bien trop accaparée par ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ma gorge était atrocement sèche, comme l'intérieur de ma bouche d'ailleurs. Je me levai alors du fauteuil dans le but de récupérer mon verre que j'avais laissé sur le bar, mais ce fut certainement trop rapide. J'eus en effet le tournis et je dus me rattraper au dossier du fauteuil duquel je m'étais levée.

Drago se précipita à ma suite et m'attrapa quelque peu dans ses bras.

\- Hermione ?

\- J'ai soif, murmurai-je.

Drago attrapa mon verre pour me le tendre et je le bus d'une traite. Cependant, je n'avais aucunement l'impression d'être hydratée. C'était comme si je n'avais rien bu. Je me dirigeais alors vers le robinet pour le remplir d'eau et avalai entièrement le contenu de mon verre. Il m'en fallut cinq pour que l'intérieur de ma bouche ne soit plus sec comme du papier de verre.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'avais soif.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus précise ? S'impatienta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je sentis mes oreilles bourdonner et soudain tout devint noir.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais allongée dans un lit. Je me sentais terriblement lourde et incapable d'ouvrir mes yeux fatigués. Cependant, des éclats de voix m'empêchèrent de sombrer de nouveau.

\- Comment ça mon enfant n'est pas normal ?! Gronda Drago. Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là ?

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas normal. Juste que sa croissance est inhabituelle, murmura une voix tremblante.

C'était une voix de fille.

\- Qui… qu..

Je ne parvins pas à articuler, mais cela permis néanmoins de capter l'attention des personnes présentes. Je sentis presque aussitôt quelqu'un s'asseoir sur lit près de moi.

\- Hermione ? Ca va ? S'enquit Drago.

Avec de gros efforts, je parvins finalement à ouvrir les yeux. A côté de lui, se trouvait une jeune fille brune qui semblait terrorisée. C'était la nouvelle venue que j'avais rencontré dans le petit salon.

\- Il…y a un… problème avec le bébé ? Demandai-je.

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama Pansy qui venait de passer à travers le mur.

\- Rien ! TOUT VA BIEN ! S'écria Drago.

Pansy se tourna cependant vers l'inconnue.

\- Le bébé pompe toute son énergie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Hermione est trop faible pour avoir un enfant ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- HERMIONE N'EST PAS FAIBLE ! Hurla Drago. Tu es totalement incompétente Gloria !

Gloria. La nouvelle venue s'appelait donc ainsi.

\- J'ai soif, murmurai-je en sentant que j'avais de nouveau la bouche atrocement sèche.

Pansy échangea un étrange regard avec la jeune fille, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'offrir le meilleur avenir possible à mon enfant. Et rends-toi utile Gloria ! Va chercher un verre d'eau, ma femme à soif !

\- Drago…murmurai-je.

\- Oui Hermione, je suis là ! Ca va ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression de… mourir d'épuisement.

\- Dis-nous ce que tu as fait Drago, insista Pansy qui semblait particulièrement nerveuse.

\- Je fais en sorte que mon enfant soit le plus puissant des sorciers, c'est tout.

Gloria s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me redresser pour que je puisse boire. Cela n'étancha cependant absolument pas ma soif.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien Drago… On va perdre le bébé.

Je ne me sentais pas bien, c'était certain. Mais pas au point que je m'inquiète pour l'enfant que je portais. Néanmoins, c'était peut-être déjà ma chance de sortir d'ici. C'était peut-être mon unique chance d'ailleurs, puisque Gloria semblait estimer que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normal.

\- TROUVE UNE SOLUTION ! Hurla Drago à l'attention de la jeune sorcière.

\- Drago… il me faut un médicomage… il faut m'envoyer à Saint-Mangouste, dis-je.

Il explosa soudain de rire et je vis Pansy et Gloria se décomposer face à sa réaction.

\- Sortez, je veux être seule avec ma femme.

Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

\- SORTEZ ! ET TROUVEZ-MOI UNE SOLUTION !

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles eurent disparu, Drago se leva du lit, alla de nouveau remplir mon verre d'eau et me le tendit. Je le bus entièrement et il se mit de nouveau à rire. Un rire particulièrement glaçant.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en m'adressant un regard moqueur.

Ce n'était plus à Drago que j'avais affaire. C'était à « T ».

\- Je me suis demandé pendant plusieurs jours la raison de ton étrange demande, poursuivit-il. Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre connaissance toi-même des métiers des membres de notre organisation plutôt que de déléguer… Et j'ai finis pas comprendre. Il n'y avait pas de médicomage. C'était pratique pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu te trompes, murmurai-je.

\- ARRETE DE MENTIR ! Explosa-t-il brusquement. JE NE SUIS PAS BLAISE ! Figure-toi que Gloria est médicomage ! J'ai demandé à Pietra de ne pas la faire apparaître sur la liste. Je savais qu'après avoir pris connaissance de cette liste tu ne tarderais pas à simuler un mal être. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais le faire aussi tôt, seulement quelques minutes après avoir eu la liste dans tes mains.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait su depuis le début.

\- Tu veux m'enlever mon enfant ? Tu veux me quitter Hermione ? Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Comment pouvais-tu imaginer une seconde que je te laisserais faire ? HEIN ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre enfant ? Gloria a dit que…

\- Gloria a peur de ce qu'elle ne connait pas. Notre enfant est déjà unique et sera plus puissant que n'importe quel autre sorcier !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je lui lance des sorts toutes les nuits afin de renforcer ses capacités magiques.

\- Avec quel type de magie ?

Je connaissais la réponse. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer me tromper. Encore ce stupide espoir.

\- Mais avec de la magie noire Hermione, répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire provocateur. C'est la plus puissante des magies.

Je sentis une larme couler lentement le long de ma joue. Drago était peut-être en train de faire de notre enfant un monstre.

\- C'est pour son bien Hermione, dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal. Vous êtes la prunelle de mes yeux. Je vous aime si fort… Je veux lui donner les meilleures armes pour affronter sa future vie. Notre fille sera la sorcière la plus puissante que le monde ait connue ! C'est donc normal que tu sois un peu fatiguée… Tu vas donner naissance à une légende Hermione.

Cette fois, j'explosai littéralement en sanglot. Il n'y avait pas le moindre retour en arrière possible pour Drago. Il était perdu dans sa folie. Il ne voyait même pas tout le mal qu'il faisait déjà à notre enfant. « T » prenait le dessus sur Drago.

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent. J'étais restée alitée la plus part du temps, ne me levant que pour manger, ou aller dans la salle de bain. Drago continuait de me lancer un sort une fois par jour pour atteindre notre enfant et je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. Il était complètement insensible à mes larmes et à mon désespoir. Gloria de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour me maintenir en bonne santé, mais je sentais la vie s'échapper de moi.

\- Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je un jour, alors qu'elle me faisait boire une nouvelle potion.

Le regard de Gloria se décomposa. Habituellement, je ne lui adressais pas vraiment la parole. En partie à cause de ma faiblesse, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas parler de l'horreur qu'infligeait Drago au bébé que je portais. Surtout qu'elle devait certainement approuver ce genre de méthode puisqu'elle était là.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête, contrairement à Drago qui m'assurait que tout allait pour le mieux.

\- C'est en partie de ma faute, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma formation. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il t'aurait tout de même fallu quelqu'un avec de nombreuses années d'expérience… Aucun sort n'a jamais été jeté à un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Personne n'ose…

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens.

\- Personne n'ose prendre de tels risques, c'est ça ? M'enquis-je.

Elle hocha la tête, terrorisée.

\- Je ne suis pas « T », dis-je. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

\- Tu es sa femme.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je fis un effort surhumain pour me rependre presque aussitôt.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'enfant bouge dans mon ventre. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Mon bébé n'a qu'un mois.

\- Il grandit plus vite que la normal.

Je fronçai les sourcils et l'incitai à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête. Cependant, elle sembla hésiter.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Drago. Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Il m'a demandé de ne pas te parler de l'état de l'enfant ou de…

\- Je t'en prie… insistai-je la gorgé nouée.

\- Tu accoucheras dans deux mois. Si j'arrive à te maintenir en bonne santé.

\- Le temps de sa croissance est donc divisé par trois ! M'exclamai-je choquée.

Elle m'adressa un faible sourire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu rejoins l'organisation ? M'enquis-je.

\- Parce que j'étais très douée.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Gloria se leva du lit et avança en direction du petit salon, puis se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas le cas avant, mais après que la Gazette ait révélé l'existence de l'organisation, les méthodes de recrutement ont du changer. Nous sommes soumis à la legilimancie lors de notre interrogatoire d'entrée. Je maitrise évidemment l'occlumancie, mais cela ne m'aurait été d'aucun secours puisqu'on nous demandait de laisser notre esprit ouvert. Il fallait donc que je maîtrise ce qu'aurait pu voir un sorcier dans mon esprit. Voilà ce que je fais là. J'étais visiblement la seule qui en était capable et qui avait assez de courage pour rejoindre l'organisation.

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre où Gloria voulait en venir et pourtant…. de l'espoir grandissait de nouveau en moi.

\- J'étais venue pour toi Hermione Granger ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Pour te sauver ! Je t'admirais depuis toujours. Tu étais la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus douée de ta génération ! Tu as aidé Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort, tu l'as guidé dès sa première année à Poudlard, tu...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Tu étais un exemple pour moi et en fait… tu es amoureuse d'un mage noir. Tu as brisé tout mes rêves… Tous mes rêves de justice et de bonté. Je suis coincée au sein du Triangle du sang pour toujours et pour rien ! Je pensais que tu avais été faite prisonnière alors qu'en réalité, tu trahissais tout le monde. Je sais qu'à cause de ce que je te dis, je vais mourir ! Peut-être même que je serais torturée pendant des années avant que cela n'arrive ! Mais je m'en fiche ! Tu vas donner naissance à un enfant qui ne serait même pas humain, tu vas….

\- Tu peux toujours me sauver, murmurai-je le cœur battant. Je veux m'enfuir ! Je ne veux que ça. J'attends quelqu'un comme toi depuis que j'ai appris que Drago était « T ».

Le regard de Gloria se décomposa. Notre échange silencieux me parut durer une éternité, comme si nous évaluions chacune de notre côté, la sincérité de l'autre.

\- Tu n'es pas en accord avec les principes de l'organisation ? Finit-elle par me demander d'un air hésitant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis prisonnière. Je n'ai plus de baguette, aucun moyen pour me défendre et l'organisation tout entière contre moi si je tentais de m'échapper.

Gloria s'assit précipitamment sur le lit près de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Alors rien n'est perdu, déclara-t-elle.

Je vis de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Un espoir grandissant.

\- Je vais te sortir de là Hermione et je vais créer une potion qui contrera les futurs sortilèges que « T » lancera contre ton bébé. Je ne peux pas annuler le tord qu'il lui a déjà fait, mais je peux empêcher que cela s'aggrave.

\- Tu as un plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici ?

\- J'en ai eu un en tête dès que j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte. Il faudra simuler un problème avec le bébé qui nécessitera ton départ pour Saint-Mangouste.

\- C'était exactement ce que j'avais prévu, mais avec ta présence….

\- Je suis jeune, « T » le sait. De plus, votre enfant n'est pas normal. Qu'il y ait de grosses complications est donc parfaitement justifié. Nous y arriverons Hermione, je te le promets !

J'avais enfin une alliée et une alliée de taille. Tout n'était pas perdu, nous avions une chance de sortir de là à présent.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il compte faire ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle connaissait la réponse aussi bien que moi.

\- Je le comprends, poursuivit-elle face à mon manque de réaction. Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de « T » mais de Drago Malefoy.

\- C'est la même personne. Ce qui fait que je suis peut-être aussi folle que lui.

\- Tu te trompes. Drago a une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité. Tu es tombée amoureuse de la personne « normale ». Du vrai Drago. Normalement, la personne atteinte de ce genre de maladie ne se rend pas compte de son état. D'ailleurs, il n'a même aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était « l'autre ». Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de Drago. Son état de sorcier et la magie noire qui émane de lui, est à prendre en compte. Au lieu que ces deux personnalités soient totalement dissociées, elles en viennent à se combiner. Et c'est sa personnalité la plus « puissante » qui prend le dessus. « T » prend progressivement plus de place et bientôt, la personnalité normale de Drago n'existera plus.

Un dédoublement de la personnalité… Comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser plus tôt.

\- On ne peut donc rien faire ? On ne peut pas inverser le processus ? Il ne reviendra jamais ? Demandai-je la gorge nouée.

Cette fois, ce fut à Gloria de ne pas répondre. Elle n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Drago allait à terme, totalement disparaitre au profit de « T » et je n'y pouvais rien. Personne n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Les inconnus

**Δ Chapitre 31 : Les inconnus**

Durant les semaines suivantes, mon ventre avait grossi à vu d'œil. « T » semblait être ravi que la croissance de notre enfant se soit accélérée, tandis que moi j'en avais peur malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais déjà. Quant à Drago… il n'avait pas vraiment refait surface.

\- Allez, bois.

Gloria me tendit la potion habituelle que je portai aussitôt à mes lèvres. Elle m'en faisait boire en cachette tous les matins pour contrer les sorts de Drago, mais cela n'avait pas influé sur ma date d'accouchement. Ce serait pour dans un mois.

\- Tu penses que les sorts de Drago auront quelles conséquences sur le bébé ?

\- Tu me poses la question tous les jours Hermione.

\- Et tu ne me réponds jamais ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse. Je n'en sais rien. Personne n'avait jamais osé…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, mais j'aurais pu la terminer moi-même. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer à un bébé encore dans le ventre de sa mère jusque là. Car c'était clairement une attaque. Les sorts de « T » n'étaient en rien bénéfiques.

\- Tu sais, j'ai envie de mourir par moment.

Gloria m'adressa un regard interdit.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne passerais jamais à l'acte, ajoutai-je, mais j'ai tout perdu et je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je le sais.

\- Pense à ton enfant. Dans un mois tu seras mère, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un sourire encourageant.

\- Si je ne meure pas avant. Si mon enfant va bien. Si mon enfant n'est pas un monstre. Si nous arrivons à nous enfuir. Si…

\- Accroche-toi à ces « si » dans ce cas.

Son regard était sévère et déterminé. Elle ne voulait pas que je lâche prise et elle avait raison. Je ne devais pas perdre espoir.

Si j'étais là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à elle. Grâce à la détermination que j'avais moi-même perdue. Elle me maintenait en vie et pas seulement grâce à ses potions. Comme je n'étais plus sortie de ma chambre depuis un bon moment, elle me parlait de ce qu'il se passait au sein de l'organisation. Elle me parlait des nouveaux arrivants, des décisions prises, du comportement de Drago et même des disputes des uns et des autres, Parfois, elle parvenait même à me raconter des choses amusantes. Elle était mon lien avec la vie hors de cette chambre.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur ?

Elle secoua la tête. Même si je brulais de savoir où en était les Aurors, Harry et mes autres amis, je savais que ne rien savoir était une bonne chose. Car cela voulait dire que les Aurors exerçaient discrètement. Pourtant, dans certains moments, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient abandonné. Qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée.

\- Il va falloir passer à la deuxième phase.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée et faible, parce que je n'arrive pas totalement à te remettre d'aplomb mais…

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup, la coupai-je.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, avant de poursuivre.

\- Il va falloir que tu sortes de cette chambre et que tu te remettes à arpenter les couloirs du château. Sinon, « T » va juger que je suis une incapable et il ne tardera pas à me remplacer. Et ça, ce serait vraiment la pire chose qui pourrait arriver. Et puis, il faut aussi que tu paraisses heureuse pour que « T » ne soupçonne pas ce que nous allons faire. Il doit avoir l'impression que tu es heureuse de ce futur enfant à naître.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Hermione, c'est très important, insista-t-elle. Pense à ton enfant ! A son avenir. Pense à toi. Pense aussi un peu à moi si c'est possible, ajouta-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, elle parvenait à me rendre le sourire.

\- Allez, sors de ce lit. On va te rendre rayonnante !

Gloria m'aida à me lever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque je vis mon reflet à travers le miroir, je retins un hoquet de surprise. Je ressemblais à un cadavre. Ma peau était atrocement blanche, mes cheveux étaient ternes et de grandes cernes soulignaient mon regard vide. Mes yeux descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre arrondi sur lequel je posais mes mains. Le bébé bougea presque aussitôt et la commissure de mes lèvres s'étira légèrement.

Lorsque je me regardais de nouveau une demi-heure plus tard dans le miroir, je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la faible sorcière enceinte que le reflet m'avait renvoyé. Une bonne couche de maquillage avait été nécessaire, mais je semblais en pleine forme. Mes cheveux coiffés en chignon permettait de masquer leur mauvais état et une robe d'un beau bleu ajoutait un plus à ma soi-disant bonne mine.

\- Hermione ?

A en juger par sa voix, Drago semblait vraiment surpris. Je me retournai vers lui avec un sourire qui donnait parfaitement le change et son regard se décomposa littéralement. En avions-nous trop fait ? Le regard de Drago dévia vers Gloria et je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il fondit sur elle et alors que je m'apprêtai à défendre la seule amie que j'avais au sein de ce château, il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu as réussi, finit-il par dire en la relâchant dans un profond soupire.

A en juger par le regard de Gloria, j'en conclu qu'elle aussi, avait cru que sa vie venait d'arriver à son terme.

\- Comment te sens-tu exactement ? Ajouta-t-il à mon attention en s'approchant quelque peu de moi.

\- Bien.

Je sentis le regard de Gloria peser lourdement sur moi, sans que j'ais besoin de lever les yeux vers elle. Je devais faire mieux.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, ajoutai-je. Je n'en reviens pas d'être debout et... Je vais bien, notre enfant va bien et…

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne pus achever la fin de ma phrase. J'avais eu pas mal de temps pour apprendre à simuler des larmes, seule dans mon lit, et j'étais soulagée de constater que j'y parvenais face à lui.

\- Mon amour… murmura-t-il.

Je vis quelque chose changer dans le regard de Drago et cette fois, ce fut mon corps qu'il attrapa pour le serrer contre le sien. Gloria en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été aussi présent que j'aurais dû l'être, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille. Mais c'était une réelle torture de te voir dans cet état là. Je n'y arrivais pas…

J'avais envie de me dégager de son étreinte. De le repousser avec force pour ce qu'il osait me dire, mais je n'en fis rien. Comment osait-il me faire croire que mon état l'avait affecté ? Si cela avait réellement été le cas, il aurait cessé les sorts sur notre enfant, mais non, il avait continué. Lorsque son regard avait changé quelques secondes plus tôt, j'avais cru qu'il redevenait Drago, mais ses propos confirmaient le contraire.

\- J'imagine que si tu t'es habillée c'est que tu te sens prête à descendre de nouveau ? On va déjeuner ensemble, enfin avec les chefs de l'organisation évidemment. Tout le monde pourra enfin te revoir et ils en seront véritablement enchantés ! Si tu savais à quel point tout le monde attend la naissance de notre enfant !

Oh que oui, je le savais. Gloria m'en avait parlé.

\- Personne ne peut l'attendre autant que moi, répondis-je en souriant. Il bouge ! Mets ta main sur mon ventre ! Vite ! M'exclamai-je.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il sentit également notre bébé. Si je feignais parfaitement le bonheur, j'avais en réalité envie de pleurer. Ce moment aurait du être un vrai moment de joie et pas une simple simulation. « T » m'avait privé du bonheur qu'aurait dû être ma grossesse. Il m'avait privé de Drago et du père de mon enfant. Il m'avait gâché la vie à tout juste vingt et un an.

Lorsque je passai les portes menant à la grande salle pour déjeuner, tous les regards des membres de l'organisation convergèrent aussitôt dans notre direction. Le brouhaha de la salle s'estompa également rapidement et je glissai mon bras dans celui de Drago pour donner l'image d'un couple unis, comme ils l'attendaient tous.

\- Tu fais encore semblant j'imagine ? S'enquit Drago à voix basse.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Semblant d'être heureuse, précisa-t-il. Ne me fais pas croire que tout a changé en un mois.

A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de bien jouer la comédie, Drago me signalait qu'il s'en rendait compte. Dans ces moments, je perdais de nouveau l'espoir de sortir un jour d'ici.

\- Gloria a trouvé un moyen de me sauver pour que je puisse mettre au monde mon enfant et vivre auprès de lui. C'est la seule chose réellement importante.

\- Tiens donc, ricana-t-il.

Je retirais mon bras du sien, plus brusquement que je ne l'avais prévu.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est d'avoir un être vivant qui grandit à l'intérieur de toi Drago… Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre que le lien entre moi et ce petit être, est la chose la plus important à mes yeux. C'est ça d'être mère. Et d'une certaine manière, j'espère que tu le ressentiras quand tu tiendras notre enfant pour la première fois dans tes bras. Je veux que mon enfant soit heureux, en sécurité et en bonne santé.

\- J'espère la même chose.

\- On a des points de vu différents sur chaque chose de ce monde, à commencer par cette organisation et le mal qu'elle fait. Le mal que tu fais, insistai-je d'une voix dure. Mais tant que tu as les mêmes intentions que moi envers notre futur enfant, c'est tout ce qui compte finalement.

Nous montâmes les deux marches pour rejoindre l'estrade sur laquelle était notre table et nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre, face aux membres de l'organisation qui avait déjà repris leurs conversations. Les chefs de l'organisation n'étaient pas encore arrivés ce qui nous laissait encore un peu de temps pour discuter.

\- J'aurais préféré que notre enfant grandisse en dehors de ces murs, c'est certain. Néanmoins, je sais que tu ne laisseras jamais rien lui arriver. Je sais que je peux avoir une confiance aveugle en toi pour ça. Tu es la meilleure protection qu'il puisse avoir. Car, je ne suis pas sûr que la population sorcière le protègerait autant.

Je vis Drago froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu lui jettes des sortilèges, insistai-je à voix basse. On ne sait pas quelles conséquences cela aura sur lui. Peut-être qu'il sera si puissant qu'il deviendra une cible prioritaire pour le ministère. Peut-être même qu'ils jugeront que…

\- J'y ai également pensé, me coupa Drago. Si notre enfant est si puissant que ce que j'escompte, le ministère aura peur de lui. Et la peur fait faire des choses totalement idiotes. Ils voudront nous l'enlever.

\- Et il est hors de question que cela arrive ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Il la serra dans la sienne et la déposa brusquement sur la table. Je ressentis une petite douleur, mais je ne laissai rien transparaitre.

\- Nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en serrant si fort ma main, que je laissai échapper une petite grimace de douleur.

Il ne sembla cependant pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivit sur sa lancé.

\- C'est bien que tu arrêtes de mentir.

Il disait vrai. Je n'avais pas mentis une seule fois et c'était pour ça qu'il me croyait. Je savais que c'était ici que notre enfant serait le plus en sécurité pour toutes les raisons que j'avais évoqué précédemment. Pourtant, je préférais quand même prendre le risque de m'échapper d'ici. Il était hors de question que mon enfant grandisse à l'écart du monde, enfermé dans ce château qui le rendrait aussi mauvais que ses occupants.

\- C'est reposant de savoir que nous avons un objectif commun, poursuivit-il en relâchant quelque peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma main. Peut-être même que Gloria y est pour quelque chose. En plus de t'avoir sauvé la vie, elle a peut-être sauvé ton âme du tourment.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

\- Pietra Ferthiac m'a parlé de son entretien de recrutement. Elle est l'un des plus fervents membres de notre organisation. Elle donnerait sa vie pour le Triangle du sang. Si certains ont quelques doutes, ce qui est normal, son esprit à elle, était clair et tranché. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'hésitation.

Gloria était une sorcière incroyablement puissante pour avoir réussi à duper tout le monde ainsi. Je n'en revenais pas. Même Drago était convaincu de sa dévotion à leur cause.

Bientôt, Pansy Parkinson et Pietra Ferthiac se joignirent à nous et Drago commença à manger. Il n'attendait pas les autres. Peut-être ne viendraient-ils pas d'ailleurs. Ils devaient certainement avoir beaucoup de travail.

\- Tu sais où est Gloria ? Me demanda Pansy après quelques secondes.

La concernée avait quitté la salle de bain discrètement lorsque Drago nous y avait rejoint et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Je secouai alors la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la voir ? Demanda Drago.

\- Parce que c'est un médicomage, répliqua Pansy avec une once de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Tu es malade ou blessée ?

\- Non, c'est pour une visite de routine.

\- On ne fait pas de visite de routine. C'est bon pour les sorciers faibles ça. Alors ? Insista Drago sans pour autant daigner la regarder.

\- Je peux avoir un semblant de vie privée ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pas avec moi. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu sais quoi Drago, tu m'emmerdes, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je t'emmerde ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aigue que la normal.

\- Elle a peut-être des préoccupations de fille dont elle ne souhaite pas s'entretenir avec un garçon, signalai-je avec humeur.

\- Eh bien, fit-il en se retournant vers moi, un sourcil arqué. Tu es vraiment en pleine forme Hermione. Tu m'en vois ravi.

Je lui adressai un sourire hypocrite avant de me servir dans le plat de légumes.

\- Des nouvelles de Blaise ? S'enquit Drago en changeant de sujet.

\- Il est toujours protégé par le Ministère. Du moins, j'imagine. Sinon, nous lui aurions déjà mis la main dessus.

\- Je commence vraiment à perdre patience, siffla Drago entre ses dents. Ce traitre est en sécurité alors qu'il devrait être en train de pourrir dans les cachots du château. Il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de tout moi-même.

\- Mais vas-y Drago ! S'exclama Pansy. Si tu sais comment le trouver, n'hésite pas à nous prêter main forte.

\- Baisse d'un ton Pansy. A ta place…

Une explosion retentit soudain dans le château, le faisant trembler de toute part. Drago se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, revêtit le costume de « T » et leva sa baguette en l'air, prêt à agir. Les membres de l'organisation furent tout aussi rapides pour se mettre en tenue d'un simple coup de baguette magique et j'étais à présent la seule qui ne portait pas de masque blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en me levant à mon tour de ma chaise.

Si mon maquillage faisait de moi une personne en parfaite santé, il n'en était rien en réalité. Je me sentis vaciller pour m'être levée trop vite. Je me retins de justesse au dossier de la chaise tandis que Drago hurlait des ordres en direction de ses troupes. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je sentis mon estomac se soulever.

\- UNE EQUIPE DE QUATRE AUTOUR D'HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il. Elle n'a pas sa baguette avec elle !

Drago vociféra de nouveaux ordres tandis que je me pliais en deux pour vomir sur le parquet de l'estrade.

\- QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE ME CHERCHER GLORIA ! Si elle n'est pas là dans les minutes qui suivent je la tuerais de mes propres mains !

Les menaces de Drago n'eurent pas besoin d'être répétées puisque les bras de la concernée se posèrent sur mes épaules, tandis que quatre sorciers nous entourèrent baguette en main.

\- Respire profondément Hermione, m'intima-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parvins-je à demander avant de me remettre à vomir.

\- Le château est attaqué. Faites-lui de l'air ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'attention des sorciers qui nous entouraient. Je vis Drago faire un geste impatient de la main et ils s'écartèrent tous de quelque pas.

\- Vas voir ce qu'il se passe Pansy, je ne veux pas laisser Hermione toute seule.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Ils sont cinq pour la protéger !

\- Tu discutes mes ordres ? Dans un moment pareil ? La questionna-t-il d'une voix particulièrement menaçante.

Je parvins péniblement à me relever et Gloria me força à me rasseoir sur ma chaise. Pansy de son côté, filait en direction du couloir. L'un des membres près de la porte la mit rapidement au parfum et elle se retourna vers nous.

\- Ils sont très nombreux ! On va avoir besoin de toi, insista-t-elle.

J'eus l'impression que Drago hésitait véritablement. Ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois de Pansy à moi, d'un air torturé, comme s'il évaluait ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Même s'il était un monstre, sa réaction me troubla et me réconforta d'une certaine manière. Je comptais assez pour qu'il pense à me faire passer avant son organisation.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne me feront pas de mal, lançai-je à Drago. Vas-y !

Peut-être se méfait-il de moi également. Peut-être avait-il peur que je m'enfuie avec les intrus. Il hésita quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais finit par filer en direction de Pansy. Son départ eu pour conséquence de totalement affoler les quatre sorciers chargés de ma protection. Ils devaient certainement être en train de se dire que s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, ils le paieraient de leur vie. Je pensais pareil.

\- Dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution, Hermione ne peut pas rester ici à la vue de tout le monde, leur lança Gloria.

\- Nous allons sortir tous les cinq en même temps, déclara l'un deux.

C'était Conor, je reconnaissais sa voix.

\- Vous trois, vous serez en avant du cortège. Hermione sera au milieu et Gloria et moi seront à l'arrière.

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Alors que nous avancions prudemment en direction de la sortie de la salle et que des déflagrations se faisaient entendre de pars et d'autre du château, je sentis le regard de Gloria pesé sur moi. Je savais exactement à quoi elle pensait, que c'était peut-être notre unique chance de nous échapper. Mais elle se trompait lourdement. Je ne pouvais pas partir à cause du sortilège que Drago avait mis en place et je ne pouvais pas la prévenir. Non seulement nous étions entourés de membres du Triangle du sang mais en plus, le château était évidemment toujours surveillé. Les statues et tableaux ne manqueraient pas de répéter notre conversation à Drago. J'espérais donc sincèrement que Gloria n'allait rien tenter de stupide qui pourrait la condamner. Alors que les trois premiers sorciers de l'escorte mettaient un pied en dehors de la grande salle, je me demandai qui était présent dans l'autre camp ? S'agissait-il d'Aurors ? Certainement. Harry serait-il avec eux ? C'était à n'en pas douter. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'aucun d'entres eux ne perdrait de temps à essayer me sauver. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi. La seule solution était de me cacher, comme l'avait dit Drago.

Ce fut bientôt à mon tour de mettre un pied en dehors de la salle et un sort fusa presque aussitôt dans notre direction. Il passa à quelques centimètres de ma tête et Conor se jeta devant moi, rompant ainsi le cortège prévu, pour riposter en direction des ennemis. Drago, non loin de nous, pointa sa baguette dans ma direction et son sort m'atteignit en plein visage. Je laissai échapper un cri sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Gloria m'intimait de me calmer.

\- Ce n'est qu'un masque Hermione, insista-t-elle tandis que je portais mes mains à mon visage. Moi aussi, il me l'a mit de force. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et constatai qu'elle portait en effet un masque blanc avec des ronds entièrement noirs à la place des yeux.

\- Tu as le même que Drago. Un masque blanc avec des triangles noirs.

Ainsi, Drago voulait que les membres de l'organisation me reconnaissent d'un simple coup d'œil sans que nos ennemis soient pour autant en mesure de m'identifier. Même dans la panique il restait ingénieux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer en direction des escaliers, tandis que des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Je tentais en même temps, de regarder du côté de nos ennemis pour voir si je reconnaissais l'un d'entre eux, mais aucune visage de m'était familier. C'était très étrange étant donné que je connaissais assez bien les Aurors pour avoir travaillé conjointement avec eux lorsque j'étais encore au ministère.

\- On presse le pas ! Ordonna l'un des sorciers devant moi alors que nous arrivions finalement à l'étage supérieur.

\- Eh oh ! Elle est enceinte ! Rugit Gloria.

Nous nous stoppâmes tous dans un même mouvement. Deux sorciers nous faisaient face en haut des marches, baguettes levées dans notre direction. Je sentis la peur monter en moi. J'étais sous un masque et sans baguette magique. Les deux hommes face à nous, ne savait donc pas qui j'étais. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais en fait de leur côté.

\- Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? Demanda soudain l'un d'eux en me fixant.

Je retins un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?

\- La sorcière enceinte, c'est Hermione Granger ? Insistèrent-ils à l'attention des sorciers sensés me protéger.

\- Oui, répondit alors Gloria.

Les secondes de silence qui suivirent me parurent durer une éternité. Les membres de l'organisation à mes côtés devaient évaluer le degré de risque me concernant, s'ils attaquaient maintenant. Et il devait en être de même pour les deux sorciers qui nous faisaient face. Ces derniers échangèrent finalement un bref regard et dans un même mouvement lancèrent un sort dans ma direction. L'un des membres de l'organisation parvint à en contrer un, tandis que le deuxième me frappa à l'épaule. Je laissai échapper un hurlement de douleur et Conor, juste derrière moi, parvint à me retenir, m'empêchant ainsi de tomber à la renverse dans les escaliers. De leur côté, les trois autres sorciers avec nous ripostèrent avec férocité, tandis que Gloria se mettait elle aussi à sortir sa baguette d'un air hésitant.

\- Je ne comprends pas… marmonna-t-elle d'un air choqué. Pourquoi…. Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi...

\- A ton avis ! Hurla Conor en me relâchant dans les bras de Gloria pour avoir les mains libres.

Il lança un sort contre un sorcier en bas des escaliers, qui avait entrepris de se ruer dans notre direction.

\- Parce qu'ils sont contre l'organisation ! Termina-t-il.

\- Mais Hermione n'est accusée de rien ! Insista-t-elle. Elle a pratiquement été déclarée comme prisonnière de l'organisation.

Un sort fit éclater la rambarde à quelques centimètres de moi et Conor se retourna vers nous, tandis que je me ratatinai au sol, les mains sur la tête, dans le but de me protéger.

\- MAIS SERS-TOI DE TA BAGUETTE ! Vociféra-t-il à l'attention de Gloria.

Un nouveau sort loupa cette fois Gloria de peu et elle se décida enfin à se défendre.

\- DRAGO ! Hurlai-je alors à plein poumons.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi les sorciers sensés être de mon côté, s'en prenaient-ils à moi ? Je n'avais pourtant pas de baguette, et j'étais en plus enceinte ! Comment pouvaient-ils avoir eu de tels ordres ? Et où était Harry ?! Et Ron ? Les avait-on écartés de cette mission parce qu'ils auraient pris ma défense ? Etais-je finalement accusée d'être aussi coupable que tous les membres du Triangle du sang ? Comment pouvait-on me condamner ainsi ? Ce n'était pas normal… Quelque chose m'échappait forcément !

Un partie de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage s'effondra soudain et tomba juste en face de nous sur l'escalier dans un fracas assourdissant. Le nuage de poussière me fit tousser tandis que Conor m'ordonnait de me relever.

\- DRAGO ! Hurlai-je de nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant besoin de lui qu'à cet instant. J'étais certaine qu'il était le seul capable de nous protéger, mon enfant et moi.

\- Ferme- là ! Tu signales ta position ! Beugla Conor qui semblait à bout de nerf.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait le bras avec force, m'obligeant à me relever. Il était là, Drago était là !

\- Tu es blessée ? S'enquit-il aussitôt.

Son regard se décomposa lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur mon épaule. Ma robe était pratiquement entièrement imbibée de mon sang. Un sort fusa dans notre direction, mais Drago le contra avec rapidité.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout, lâcha-t-il effrayé. Accroche-toi à moi Hermione ! Tiens bon, je t'en supplie.

Drago arrêta un nouveau sort qui m'aurait certainement atteint en pleine poitrine s'il n'avait pas été là. Je l'entendis pousser un hurlement de rage et il me poussa derrière son dos pour me protéger.

\- Reste derrière moi !

Je ne me fis pas prier et me cachai du mieux que je pouvais derrière son dos, m'agrippant à sa taille. Il contra un nouveau sort, puis leva sa baguette en l'air pour faire de larges cercles. Des gerbes d'étincelles violette sortaient de sa baguette, comme s'il ne parvenait plus à la contrôler, tant il était happé par sa rage.

\- ARRETEZ-VOUS, ordonna-t-il soudain.

Tous les membres de l'organisation suivirent l'ordre à la lettre et la baguette de Drago envoya une sorte d'étrange force qui se répercuta sur tous les murs du château. Le sort ne fusait pas dans une seule direction. C'était plutôt comme un champ de force qui éclatait de matière circulaire autour de nous. Nos ennemis tombèrent au sol un à un. Aucun des membres de l'organisation ne sembla souffrir du sort qui traversait pourtant également leur corps. Moi-même, je ne sentis qu'une étrange vague froide passer comme un coup de vent.

A présent, le château semblait totalement silencieux. Les avait-il tous mis hors d'état de nuire ? D'un simple coup de baguette ? Les membres de l'organisation devaient se poser la même question étant donné qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers Drago d'un air peu certain.

\- Recherchez des survivants ! Ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes. Certains étaient certainement trop loin pour être touché par mon sortilège. Gloria, Conor, enlevez vos masques, vous venez avec moi. On doit mettre Hermione en sécurité.

La moitié des sorciers présents partirent dans les différentes directions possibles, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de soigner leurs blessures avant de se remettre au travail. De leur côté, Conor et Gloria retirèrent leur masque. Drago tenta de se retourner pour me faire face, mais il resta bloqué. J'étais encore contre son dos, entourant sa taille de mes bras totalement crispés.

\- Hermione, tu peux me lâcher tout va bien, me souffla Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je ne voulais pas rompre le contact. S'il y avait bien un endroit où j'étais en sécurité c'était contre lui. Rien au monde n'était plus rassurant que son corps contre le mien. Il avait été le seul capable de me protéger. Il était venu lorsque j'avais hurlé son nom, il avait répondu à l'appel. Il m'avait protégé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il m'avait caché derrière lui, s'exposant lui-même aux sorts qui m'avaient été destinés.

\- Hermione, tenta une nouvelle fois Drago.

\- Elle sous le choc, souffla Gloria en me retira délicatement le masque qui couvrait mon visage.

Je me rendis compte qu'une larme coulait lentement le long de ma joue. Je n'avais plus eu aussi peur depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard.

\- Comment se fait-il que le sort ne nous ait pas atteints ? S'enquit Gloria.

\- Vos masques. Ceux qui portent ces masques imprégnés de magie noire, ne peuvent être touchés par les sortilèges que j'ai inventés.

\- Tu as inventé des sortilèges ? Insista-t-elle impressionnée.

Drago ne releva pas la flatterie et retira son masque à son tour.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai forcé à les mettre tout à l'heure, je craignais d'avoir à faire usage de l'un de ces sorts. Et Conor, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné, comment se fait-il qu'ils aient su qui elle était ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment savaient-ils que c'était Hermione sous le masque ? Insista Drago en posant une main affectueuse sur mon bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je.. ils…ils n'en étaient pas sûr mais…

\- COMMENT CA ILS N'EN ETAIENT PAS SUR ?! Vociféra Drago. La moitié des sorts convergeaient dans sa direction ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!

\- Drago, arrête de crier, murmurai-je d'une voix suppliante.

\- Alors, reprit-il d'une voix plus mesurée, pourrais-je avoir une réponse plus claire ?

Conor resta totalement silencieux, baissant les yeux au sol.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il une réponse ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour les sorciers présents et plus particulièrement ceux qui avaient été en charge de ma protection. Que voulais-tu dire par « Ils n'en étaient pas sûr » ? Fit-il en fixant Conor de nouveau.

\- Eh bien… ils ont demandé confirmation. Ils nous ont demandé s'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione lorsque nous nous sommes tous fait face.

\- Ne me dis pas que l'un d'entre vous a osé répondre que…

\- C'est moi, lâcha Gloria d'une voix tremblante.

Le visage de Drago pivota aussitôt vers la concernée.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu leur as affirmé qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione ? Que tu as mis intentionnellement Hermione en danger ?! NE TROUVES-TU PAS QU'IL Y A UN PROBLEME DANS CE QUE TU DIS !

\- Drago… Elle pensait que cela me sauverait, intervins-je toujours sans me dégager de son contact. Je suis déclarée comme avoir disparue suite à mon infiltration de l'organisation. A leurs yeux, je suis de leur côté. Du moins c'est ce que Gloria et moi pensions.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à elle, ajouta Gloria apeurée. C'était tout à fait anormal comme comportement. A aucun moment je n'ai imaginé qu'ils s'en prendraient à elle. Je pensais au contraire qu'ils allaient essayer de la protéger.

Oui ils s'en étaient pris à moi…Mon regard s'égara sur les sorciers tombés au sol sous le coup du sortilège de Drago. Etaient-ils morts ou simplement K.O ? Parmi les sorciers et sorcières qui étaient étendus sur le dos, je ne reconnus aucun visage. Ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était peut-être pas des Aurors. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu venir attaquer le château ? Qui d'autre avait autorité en la matière ? Personne. C'était le travail des Aurors. Et pourquoi Drago ne s'intéressait-il pas à ce détail ? Après tout, il avait été Auror également, il avait du remarquer que les visages lui étaient inconnus.

\- L'information quant à sa réelle position au sein de l'organisation a dû filtrer, fit l'un des sorciers autour de nous.

\- Tu suggères donc qu'il y a un nouveau traitre entre nos murs ? S'enquit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

J'avais l'impression que les échos des précédents sorts résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles. Pourtant tout était calme, affreusement calme. Mon regard passa de nouveau de corps en corps. Comme si je cherchais un indice.

\- Marc, j'imagine que Pietra est en train de dresser la liste de nos blessés et éventuels morts, mais dis-lui que je veux la voir dès qu'elle aura terminé, déclara Drago. S'il y a un traitre parmi nous, c'est qu'elle a manqué à son devoir.

Beaucoup de baguettes étaient à l'abandonnons près des corps inertes sur le parquet. Pourtant, je ne ressentais absolument pas le désir de me saisir de l'une d'elle. Pour cela, il aurait fallut que je me détache de Drago et ça, je n'en avais pas encore la force. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de ces petits bouts de bois qui faisaient de nous de réels sorciers. L'une des baguettes attira plus particulièrement mon attention. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Harry. Mon regard remonta jusqu'au visage de la sorcière qui était tombée, baguette à la main. Je pouvais distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus. Elle cligna des yeux et je ne la lâchai pas du regard. De grands cheveux bruns encadraient son visage plein de poussière. Elle avait également une balafre encore sanguinolente en travers de la joue. Elle bougea quelque peu le bras et soudain je sentis le danger. Je me détachai brusquement de Drago et attrapai la baguette la plus proche de moi. C'est-à-dire, celle que Gloria tenait encore à la main. Je lui arrachai férocement des mains et alors que la sorcière couchée au sol lançait un sort dans ma direction, je lui en lançai un encore plus puissant. Cela eu pour conséquence de la faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Conor leva sa baguette au cas où, mais la sorcière semblait hors d'état de nuire. Du moins, pour le moment.

\- Il faut récupérer leurs baguettes pour éviter des bêtises dans ce genre, déclara Marc, l'un des membres de l'organisation.

\- Heureusement que tu étais attentive, me lança Conor avec une reconnaissance sincère.

\- Heureusement, en effet, confirma Drago en m'adressant un regard indéchiffrable.

En réalité, il semblait crispé même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Nous nous fixâmes en silence quelques secondes et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux jusqu'à la baguette que j'avais toujours dans la main, je compris. Il attendait de voir ce que j'allais en faire à présent. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais quitter le Triangle du sang. Je me tournai alors vers Gloria et lui rendit sa baguette, avant de me blottir de nouveau contre le torse de Drago. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux avec douceur, tandis que je laissai échapper un soupire d'aise.

\- Je…crois que je ne vais plus tenir, parvins-je à murmurer tandis que je me sentais partir dans le néant.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Gloria était assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait tirée à côté de mon lit. Je vis ses traits se détendre au fur et à mesure que j'émergeais du sommeil.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Fatiguée. J'ai dormi longtemps ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Dix heures

J'arquais un sourcil choqué, tout en me redressant dans mon lit. L'attaque avait eu lieu vers treize heures, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais dormi toute la journée !

\- Dix heures du matin, précisa-t-elle. Tu as dormir plus de vingt heures.

Elle me tendit un verre d'eau, avant de poursuivre.

\- Vu ton état de santé, ce n'est pas étonnant. Drago n'a pas posé de questions, il a mit ça sur le compte de ta grossesse. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas plus informé sur le sujet. J'ai également soigné ton épaule. Elle est comme neuve.

\- Et le bébé ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.

\- Il va très bien. Il continue de te prendre toute ton énergie.

Gloria aurait dû être heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, qu'aucune de nous n'ait été blessée et pourtant sa mine était sombre.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier Hermione ? Me demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton dur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Drago ! Insista-t-elle. Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dis-je en me redressant totalement.

\- Tu l'as appelé durant l'attaque, tu lui as hurlé de venir, tu t'es cramponnée à lui, tu es restée dans ses bras et…

\- Il m'a sauvé ! Il nous a sauvés, précisai-je en posant une main affectueuse sur mon ventre. Tu aurais préféré qu'on meure tous dans cet escalier ? Insistai-je en la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu m'as rendue ma baguette ! Tu me l'avais prise, tu aurais donc pu t'en servir pour t'enfuir sans m'incriminer, mais tu me l'as rendue !

\- Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Il faut que ce soit Drago qui m'autorise à sortir et c'est pour ça que nous avons mis au point notre plan. Mon état de santé devait obliger Drago à me laisser partir pour Saint-Mangouste.

\- Comment ça Drago doit t'autoriser à sortir ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lors de l'une de nos conversations, il m'a dit qu'il savait que je n'avais jamais essayé de m'enfuir car si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait su aussitôt. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a mit un certain sortilège en place. Et Drago n'aurait pas simplement créé un sort pour le prévenir de mon départ du château. Le sort doit aussi forcément m'empêcher de quitter les lieux.

Je vis Gloria s'affaisser sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, c'est évident… Mais tu as quand même…Tu joues mal la comédie Hermione, donc je sais que tu ne faisais pas semblant hier dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes de vue notre objectif, je ne veux pas que tu tournes mal.

\- J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, j'ai eu peur. Peur pour ma vie et surtout pour celle de mon bébé. Et il a été là pour nous aider, pour nous sauver.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de faiblesse. Drago est devenu « T » et il le restera ! Tu es amoureuse d'un fantôme. D'un fantôme !

\- JE SAIS ! M'écriai-je.

Un sanglot secoua mes épaules et je sentis les bras de Gloria s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu au profit de « T ».

\- Je l'aimerais toujours Gloria… Toujours, toujours, toujours. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a faites et celles à venir. Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. Je ne rejoindrais jamais sa cause, mais je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Mais comprends bien que cet amour que je lui porte… est aussi une torture. Quelqu'un de fou ne peut pas réellement aimer en retour. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Si cela peut te réconforter quelque peu, sache qu'il est resté avec toi tout le long. Lorsque tu n'es évanouie dans ses bras, nous t'avons ramené ici. Je t'ai soigné et je vous ai laissé. Il est parti il y a tout juste deux heures pour s'occuper des membres de l'organisation qu'il avait laissés de côté pour toi. Le château est sans dessus dessous, de nouvelles défenses ont du être mise en place, il fallait s'occuper des morts et des blessés dans les deux camps, mais il a laissé les autres s'en occuper. Il est resté avec toi.

Gloria tentait à présent de me rassurer, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus important venait de récupérer toute mon attention.

\- Sait-on qui est-ce qui a attaqué le château ?

\- J'imagine que c'est entre autre ce que Drago va essayer de découvrir. Mais pour tout le monde, se sont pour l'instant de parfaits inconnus.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Le vrai sauveur d'Hermione

**Δ Chapitre 32 : Le vrai sauveur d'Hermione**

Gloria était partie rapidement après mon réveil afin de s'occuper des blessés de la veille. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas à rester seule dans la chambre bien longtemps. Drago passa à travers le mur seulement dix minutes plus tard. Il était arrivé avec un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains et à présent, il m'observait manger avec attention. Comme si me nourrir allait définitivement me soigner.

\- Alors ?... Sait-on qui nous a attaqués ? M'enquis-je.

La possibilité que ce soit bel et bien des Aurors me terrorisait. Pas parce que le camp de Drago avait gagné contre eux, mais parce qu'ils s'en étaient pris à moi sans le moindre état d'âme.

\- Je t'ai caché une information, m'avoua Drago après quelques secondes de silence.

Mon regard se figea et j'attendis qu'il poursuive, la peur au ventre. Qu'allait-il encore m'annoncer ? Cependant, il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de me tendre un journal. Celui-ci datait de déjà un mois. Je n'eus pas besoin de parcourir la Gazette en entier pour savoir de quelle information Drago parlait. Elle faisait la une. Un grand nombre de mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Askaban. Je relevai lentement les yeux vers Drago.

\- Le sort que j'ai lancé hier soir ne les a pas tués. Le but était de les mettre hors d'état de nuire pour pouvoir ensuite les interroger, expliqua-t-il. Si aucun des visages ne nous était familier c'est parce que nos ennemis étaient sous polynéctar. Ils ont pris l'apparence de moldus pris au hasard.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'était des mangemorts ! M'exclamai-je effrayée.

\- Si.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ?

\- Parce que nous faisons l'exact opposé de ce que veut leur idéologie. Nous sommes une cible à abattre urgemment pour eux. Mais ils ne gagneront pas, ajouta-t-il avec détermination. Je préférerais être torturé pour l'éternité que de les voir s'approcher une nouvelle fois de toi.

Drago qui était assis en face de moi, s'avança quelque peu au dessus de la table qui nous séparait et posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je n'ai pas su te mettre à l'abri. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Mais enfin, tu m'as sauvé la vie Drago ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du avoir à le faire, dit-il d'une voix froide en retirant sa main. Tu n'aurais pas dû être soumise à un quelconque danger. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du percevoir la menace en apprenant qu'ils s'étaient échappés d'Askaban. J'aurais du renforcer nos défenses. J'aurais dû te cacher.

Il semblait véritablement catastrophé et je sentis mon cœur se contracter douloureusement. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir de la peine pour celui qui m'emprisonnait, mais pourtant, le voir aussi malheureux me brisait le cœur. Je relâchai alors ma fourchette et me levai de ma chaise. Après avoir contourné la table, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu nous as sauvé Drago, le bébé et moi. Tu es venu quand je t'ai appelé…

Il se détacha de mon étreinte dans un geste agacé, avant de se lever à son tour de sa chaise.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule avec les autres. J'aurais dû être avec toi tout le long ! Imagine si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ?

\- Mais ça a été le cas Drago, insistai-je. C'est ça qui est important. Tu as été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. Tout va bien à présent. Je suis en sécurité.

\- Ah oui et jusqu'à quand ?! S'écria-t-il. Ils veulent te tuer. Tu es leur priorité, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?! Ils en avaient tous après toi !

\- C'est vrai… murmurai-je en me rappelant avoir été étrangement le centre de tous les sorts.

\- Ils veulent tuer notre enfant, poursuivit Drago. Ils n'arrêteront pas tant que nous ne les aurons pas tous mis hors d'état de nuire.

Evidemment que j'étais leur priorité. Notre enfant était le symbole de l'organisation.

\- Mais comment ont-ils pu savoir que j'étais enceinte ?

\- C'est l'une de mes principales préoccupations figure-toi. Soit, nous avons ENCORE un traitre dans nos rangs, soit…

\- Soit quoi ? Insistai-je le cœur battant.

\- Soit tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'organisation.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment aurais-je fait ? Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

\- Tu aurais pu en parler à quelqu'un avant de me rejoindre dans le château. A Blaise Zabini par exemple. Il me semble que tu étais cachée avec lui, non ? Blaise est un ancien fils de mangemort. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te le rappeler.

\- Blaise n'est pas de leur côté et tu le sais très bien. De plus, il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu me mettre en danger. Tout comme Ginny.

Drago m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Ils sont tous les deux au courant, précisai-je d'une voix si basse que je n'étais pas certaine que Drago m'ait entendu.

Néanmoins, le fait qu'il s'attrape le visage entre les mains dans un profond soupire, me confirma le contraire.

\- Même sans vouloir te nuire, ils auraient pu en parler à n'importe qui. Ils auraient pu insister sur le fait qu'il était urgent de te retrouver parce que tu étais enceinte. Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- A l'époque, je ne savais pas que tu étais « T » je te ferais remarquer ! Je ne pensais pas non plus que notre enfant pourrait être en danger, de par sa simple existence ! S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est toi ! M'écriai-je.

Je m'étais attendu à slave de reproches de la part de Drago, mais au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre son torse.

\- Je vais réparer mes erreurs Hermione, je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien. Je vais te cacher. Te cacher dans un endroit où personne ne pourra jamais te trouver !

\- AH NON ! M'écriai-je en me dégageant vivement de son contact.

Il m'observa avec attention.

\- Etre enfermé dans ce château est une prison suffisante ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION DE M'ISOLER ENCORE PLUS ! Je reste avec toi. Tu as compris ? JE NE VEUX PAS…

\- Oui d'accord, céda aussitôt Drago en me coupant la parole.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais mise à pleurer et je n'eus pas le temps de me sentir bête que Drago me serra de nouveau contre lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on reste ensemble, assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Si Drago m'avait autorisée à rester dans le château, je n'avais pas passé un seul instant seule. Il était resté dans la chambre avec moi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Nous étions ensuite descendus ensemble pour manger dans la salle principale, puis Gloria était restée avec moi l'après-midi pendant que Drago se chargeait d'affaires relatives à l'attaque. Elle ne s'éclipsa du petit salon dans lequel nous étions, que lorsque Drago refit surface en fin de journée. Je n'avais pas vraiment discuté avec Gloria, prétextant vouloir lire toutes les informations que j'avais loupées ces dernières semaines dans la Gazette du sorcier. Me plonger dans les nouvelles de la population sorcière me fit un bien fou. Cela m'avait reconnecté à la réalité. Et je parvins, en l'espace de quelques heures, à oublier où je me trouvais. J'appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes, comme le fait qu'Audric Roman me remplaçait toujours au poste de chef du magenmagot. C'était un point rassurant de savoir que c'était toujours quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête qui était aux commandes. Il y avait également de nombreux articles concernant le Triangle du sang, mais malheureusement pour moi, les recherches des Aurors ne semblaient pas avancer. Gloria et moi ne pouvions visiblement compter que sur nous-mêmes pour sortir d'ici.

Bien que lire les nouvelles que j'avais ratées était d'un grand intérêt pour moi, c'était pour une toute autre raison que j'avais décidé de passer mon après-midi à faire ça. Durant le déjeuner, je n'avais eu de cesse de repenser aux événements de la veille et à l'attaque à l'encontre de mon futur enfant. Et malgré moi, des soupçons à l'encontre de Gloria avaient germé dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas d'où cette méfiance venait, mais j'avais un étrange pressentiment à son sujet. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu avoir eu vent de ma grossesse et décider de rejoindre l'organisation pour cette raison. Peut-être que c'était elle qui avait donné aux mangemorts les moyens de percer les défenses du château, peut-être que son but était de tuer mon enfant. Après tout, elle était la seule sorcière que je connaisse à avoir ainsi la possibilité de cadenasser son esprit malgré le veritaserum et la legilimencie. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'aurait-elle fait croire qu'elle souhaitait m'aider à m'échapper ? Elle aurait pu se charger de mon cas toute seule. Elle semblait assez puissante pour ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne trouvait pas judicieux de s'en prendre à moi dans l'enceinte du château. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle voulait qu'on s'échappe ensemble.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Drago m'adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Si, ça va.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire part de mes soupçons sans condamner Gloria. Après tout, peut-être que tout le mal qui régnait autour de moi me rendait simplement paranoïaque. Ainsi, même si j'avais le sentiment de ne plus être en sécurité avec elle, je me devais de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Car si elle était réellement sincère comme je l'espérais, elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider à sortir d'ici.

\- Je t'aime et je sais que je te fais vivre un enfer, dit Drago en se détournant de moi.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la pièce pour regarder au travers d'un air songeur. De mon côté, je laissai mon regard tomber au sol. Je l'avais entendu dire ça un nombre incalculable de fois. Et cela s'était toujours terminé par des menaces. Elles n'allaient d'ailleurs certainement pas tarder.

\- Par moments, je suis près à m'enfuir avec toi, mais la seconde d'après je change radicalement d'avis. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Par Merlin… Gloria ne semblait pas s'être trompée au sujet de Drago. Il m'avouait presque avoir deux personnalités différentes. Je relevai les yeux vers lui avec appréhension mais il regardait toujours à travers la fenêtre. Etait-il possible qu'il se rende compte de son problème ? Du fait que « T » prenait toute la place et qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment à contrôler celui qu'il était vraiment ? J'avais envie de l'inciter à aller plus loin dans ce qu'il disait. Je voulais l'aiguiller, mais j'avais bien trop peur de le brusquer et de tout réduire à néant.

\- Ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi si tu me haïssais tout simplement, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers moi.  
\- Je te hais par moment, avouai-je le cœur battant.

\- Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes aussi. D'où l'enfer que je te fais vivre… Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir ? Tu es intelligente, tu aurais finis par trouver un moyen malgré les défenses que j'ai mises en place. Mais non, tu as abandonné !

Je n'avais pas abandonné, il se trompait. Mais où voulait-il en venir en me disant tout ça ? Etait-ce sa manière de me sauver malgré tout ? Il était bien trop risqué pour moi de lui répondre sincèrement. Après tout, « T » pouvait refaire surface à n'importe quel moment.

\- Il faut croire que j'aime souffrir, répondis-je alors.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de finalement sourire.

\- C'est ce qui te plaisait chez moi depuis le début, murmura-t-il. Le danger d'être en ma présence. Mon pouvoir. L'emprise que j'ai sur toi. L'interdit en fin de compte. Je suis ta part d'ombre. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la laisser faire surface, alors tu la vis à travers moi.

Même si j'aurais toujours du mal à l'admettre, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Drago se rapprocha de moi et fit glisser ses doigts sur mon épaule, puis sur ma nuque.

\- Si tu laissais ton intelligence se mettre au profit de l'organisation, nous serions véritablement invincibles. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu es une personne trop juste et honnête.

Drago passa derrière le dossier de mon fauteuil et ses bras encerclèrent mes épaules, tandis que je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose pendant qu'il était encore le Drago que j'aimais. Mais que pouvais-je dire sans prendre trop de risques ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Y avait-il encore une possibilité pour lui et moi ? Un avenir ? Il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, mais si nous parvenions à le soigner ? Si nous parvenions à détruire « T » sans pour autant faire de mal à Drago ?

Ses bras quittèrent mes épaules et il contourna le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise pour me faire face. Il s'accroupit face à moi et fixa mon ventre, comme s'il faisait face à la baguette de sureau elle-même. Il finit par y poser ses mains dans une infinie douceur et même si j'avais envie de lui parler, de trouver un moyen de sauver celui que j'aimais, aucun son ne parvint à sortir de ma gorge. J'étais bien trop attendrie par le bel instant que je partageais avec lui. Après tout, il y en avait si peu.

\- Si je prends un soin particulier à préserver mon âme c'est pour vous, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon ventre.

Son âme était malheureusement déjà bien tourmentée, mais il devait sans doute faire allusion au fait qu'il n'avait jamais lancé le sort de mort contre qui que ce soit. Il finit par se relever et s'avança en direction de la salle de bain et j'entendis bientôt l'eau de la douche couler. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je finis par me lever à mon tour pour le rejoindre. Drago était lui-même à cet instant, il fallait que j'essaye que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être qu'à force, il finirait par reprendre le dessus sur « T ».

\- As-tu découvert qui dirigeait les opérations ? M'enquis-je en m'essayant sur la chaise de la salle de bain.

L'eau s'arrêta aussitôt de couler et un étrange silence s'insinua dans la pièce. Drago avait-il la réponse ? En savait-il plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu me dire ?

\- Drago ? Insistai-je.

\- Ce qui est important c'est de découvrir où ils se rassemblent et de tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier. On se fiche de qui est à la tête de tout ça. Il sera bientôt mort, mais cela ne changera rien malheureusement. Quelqu'un d'autre le remplacera.

\- Je veux savoir qui c'est.

L'eau se remit à couler sans que Drago ne réponde. Pourquoi voulait-il me cacher cette information ? Etait-ce quelqu'un que je connaissais ? Un ami ? Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait fait un plaisir de m'en informer pour me montrer à quel point je n'avais rien à faire en dehors du château, non ?

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à obtenir autant d'aveux ? Demandai-je alors.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te donne le détail des techniques de torture ?

\- Les mangemorts croient forts en leur idéologie, cela m'étonne qu'ils aient parlé aussi facilement.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile, me signala Drago vexé. C'est les plus jeunes que l'on a réussi à avoir. On leur a dit que les sangs purs comme eux étaient très importants et que s'ils coopéraient, ils ne seraient pas tués mais viendraient au contraire remplir nos propres rangs.

\- Et ça a marché ? Répliquai-je surprise.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire, cela a marché avec les plus jeunes. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être au dessus des autres en fin de compte. Entre mourir et être mis en avant de part leur sang dans notre organisation, ils ont rapidement fait leur choix.

\- Donc tu vas les intégrer aux membres de l'organisation ? Insistai-je choquée.

Je n'en revenais pas. Drago allait permettre à des personnes qui nous avaient attaqués et qui avaient essayé de me tuer, de marcher en toute sécurité dans les couloirs du château.

L'eau s'arrêta de nouveau de couler et Drago fit coulisser la porte de la douche pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Ils ont été tués. Le simple fait d'envisager de te faire du mal condamne à mort n'importe quel sorcier.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, ma voix se bloqua nette. Une énorme cicatrice traversait le torse de Drago de haut en bas. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as été touché durant l'attaque ?

Il ignora ma question et s'ébouriffa les cheveux face au miroir de la salle de bain.

\- Drago !

Il soupira mais consentit à se tourner vers moi.

\- Le sort que j'ai utilisé durant l'attaque, celui qui a terrassé nos ennemis… il n'est pas sans conséquences. Mon torse a été ouvert en deux.

\- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me suis soigné comme tu vois.

\- Mais tu n'as eu l'air de souffrir à aucun moment…

\- Ma douleur passe après ta sécurité.

\- Tu aurais pu en mourir, insistai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je suis bien vivant comme tu vois.

\- Mais tu aurais pu.

\- Eh bien tu aurais été débarrassée de moi comme ça, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je me levai si brutalement de ma chaise, que j'en eus le tournis. Je me retiens au dossier alors que Drago posait une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ne me touche pas ! M'exclamai-je après quelques secondes. Tu es égoïste !

\- Je suis égoïste parce que je fais passer ton état de santé avant le mien ?

\- Tu es égoïste parce que tu imagines visiblement que je m'en tirerais bien si tu mourrais. Si tu meures, je meure.

Drago recula d'un pas, d'un air réellement surpris.

\- Je te hais autant que je t'aime. Jamais je ne survivrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, dis-je la gorge nouée. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Toi et le bébé. Si je perds l'un de vous, je sais très bien que….

La fin de ma phrase resta en suspens tandis que Drago m'attirait contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que…

\- Que je t'aimais ?

\- Que tu me préférais vivant que mort, déclara-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sûr que je le préférais vivant. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer vivre dans un monde où il n'existerait plus, mais qu'en serait-il dans un mois ? Lorsque pour accoucher je prétexterais devoir sortir du château ? Que se passerait-il lorsque nous serions séparés ? Prendrais-je pleinement conscience du monstre qu'il était devenu ou continuerais tout de même de l'aimer ?

\- Il faut que tu partes Hermione, lâcha Drago en s'écartant subitement de moi. Il faut que je te rende ta baguette et que tu t'enfuies.

Je lui adressai un surpris.

\- Je sais que j'ai un problème Hermione. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler depuis de nombreuses années. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je redeviens moi-même, celui que j'étais avant. Pansy pense que je pars en vrille depuis qu'on est ensemble, mais c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit. Ta présence me rend meilleur et du coup, je suis dans une continuelle lutte contre moi-même. Tu comprends ?

Je secouai la tête d'un air incertain. Etait-ce un test ? Une nouvelle manipulation de sa part ?

\- J'ai été pleinement « T » jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre réellement cette année. En ta présence, je redeviens Drago et c'est épuisant. Je te fais du mal, je fais du mal à notre enfant et ….

Il semblait souffrir attrocement.

\- Il faut que tu partes pendant que je suis moi-même.

Drago se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, récupéra sa baguette et la pointa sur le parquet de notre chambre. Une planche se décolla pour laisser apparaitre ma baguette. Mon cœur se mit aussitôt à battre violement dans ma poitrine.

\- Je vais transplaner avec toi vers l'extérieur et après ça, il faudra que tu transplanes aussitôt de ton côté et que tu te caches de l'organisation, d'accord ?

Je me contentai de le fixer avec appréhension tandis qu'il me tendait ma baguette. J'avais peur de la saisir, peur que cela se retourne contre moi.

\- MAIS PRENDS-LA ! Hurla-t-il soudain. Tu attends que « T » reprenne le dessus ou quoi ? Attrape-là !

Il me la fourra dans la main et je sentis mes doigts tremblants se refermer autour de ma baguette.

\- Lorsque je redeviendrais « T » je serais fou de rage. Je t'en voudrais à mort pour ta trahison et je préférerais peut-être même te tuer que de te laisser vivre loin de moi. Il faudra que tu te caches pour toujours, que tu caches notre enfant et que….

Il se stoppa net et son regard s'assombrit. Un vent glacial semblait sembla s'abattre sur nous et je sus que je venais de perdre Drago. Je relâchai alors ma baguette qui tomba au sol. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que « T » me voit avec.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que… Je croyais qu'Hermione était seule.

Gloria venait de traverser le mur de nôtre chambre et nous fixait d'un air hésitant. Elle jeta un œil à mes pieds ou plus exactement à ma baguette magique.

\- Je vais revenir plus tard. Enfin je voulais apporter des soins supplémentaires à Hermione, cela me semblait important mais…

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, lui ordonna Drago.

Gloria n'aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment. Elle venait de gâcher ma chance en une seconde.

\- De toute façon, j'ai plein de choses à faire, poursuivit Drago en récupérant ma baguette au sol.

Il partit avec en direction de la salle de bain sous mon regard désespéré.

\- Tout va bien ? Me souffla Gloria.

Je la fusillai du regard comme seule réponse. Et si Gloria que j'avais soupçonné d'être du côté des mangemorts était en fait vraiment du côté de l'organisation ? Et si elle veillait à ce que Drago ne redevienne pas trop lui-même en ma présence ? Après tout, quelle preuve avais-je qu'elle était vraiment de mon côté ? Peut-être faisait-elle semblant de m'aider et de protéger mon bébé, pour avoir un œil sur mes activités et mes projets. Peut-être rapportait-elle tout à Drago depuis le début. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y songer une seule seconde ? Par Merlin… J'étais si stupide.

Drago revint dans la chambre. Il avait revêtu le costume de « T ».

\- Quel était le problème de Pansy ?

Drago fixait Gloria avec intérêt.

\- Son problème ? Répéta-t-elle ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Elle te cherchait avant l'attaque. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle voulait des conseils médicaux.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Drago, cela ne te regarde peut-être pas, commentai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Tout me regarde ici, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Il se retourna vers Gloria qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- C'était des questions relatives à la procréation.

\- Il faut que je te torture pour avoir des réponses complètes ? La menaça Drago.

\- Elle voulait savoir s'il était possible d'être enceinte de son mari sans avoir de relations sexuelles, dit-elle d'une voix si basse que j'eus moi-même du mal à l'entendre.

\- Pardon ? Mais elle se fout de qui là ?

Gloria resta totalement silencieuse.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de coucher avec quelqu'un ! Elle avait l'air de très bien savoir s'y prendre jusqu'à maintenant !

\- Elle m'a juste posé la question comme ça, répliqua Gloria. Peut-être même que la question ne la concernait pas directement. Elle demandait peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre et…

\- JE M'EN FOU ! S'écria Drago. Le meilleur moyen d'avoir un enfant est la manière normale ! Non mais il faut que je leur donne des cours ou quoi ? Mais on est en plein délire ! Je dois leur montrer comment je fais avec Hermione ?! Si ce n'est que ça, je le ferais. Qu'on règle le problème !

Sa réflexion me glaça le sang. « T » aurait tout à fait été capable de ce genre de chose et cela me donna aussitôt envie de vomir. Néanmoins, je pouvais tout de même intervenir et essayer d'améliorer le sort de ceux qui n'avaient pas vraiment choisis d'être dans l'organisation.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas facile pour tout le monde, tentai-je. Peut-être que certains trouveraient plus simple d'avoir accès à d'autres méthodes de procréation.

Je comprenais l'horreur à laquelle faisaient face certains couples de l'organisation. Ils s'étaient mis en couple par obligation et non par amour ou attirance. Il était donc naturel que l'acte en lui-même soit compliqué.

\- Je me passerais volontiers de tes conseils Hermione. Surtout que tu n'as visiblement aucune idée de ce que pensent les gens autour de toi ou de leurs intentions. Ne parle donc pas pour les autres.

Mon regard pivota aussitôt en direction de Gloria qui fixait toujours Drago. Parlait-il d'elle ? Venait-il d'avouer à demi-mot ce que je soupçonnais ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je à Drago le cœur battant.

\- Tu fais moins la fière à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

« T » semblait jubiler intérieurement.

\- Tu as tellement de mal à départager les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes qui t'entourent, ça en devient risible. Quand je pense que tu soupçonnais Becker, fit-il d'un air amusé. Il a fallut que j'ordonne qu'on la tue pour que tu te rendes compte qu'elle était finalement ta meilleure alliée. Quelle ironie du sort. Quand à Audric Roman… Que penses-tu de lui ?

Je fixai Drago appréhension. Audric ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'organisation, c'était un sang mêlé !

\- Tu semblais tellement ravie qu'il occupe ton poste à ta place ! Tu trouvais que c'était quelqu'un de bien non ? Eh bien figures-toi que c'est lui qui a orchestré l'attaque contre le château.

Il mentait, ce n'était pas possible.

\- C'est lui qui a fait sortir les mangemorts d'Askaban pour qu'ils s'en prennent à nous. En réalité, il n'est absolument pas du côté des mangemorts. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se débarrasser de toi pour garder ton poste.

\- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je.

Je me retournai vers Gloria qui m'adressa un regard profondément navré.

\- Les mangemorts nous l'ont confirmé avant qu'on les tue. Tu t'es donc une fois de plus trompée. Il faut croire que tu es incapable d'accorder ta confiance aux bonnes personnes. Que c'est triste, insista-t-il en m'adressant un sourire hypocrite.

Si le Drago que j'aimais avait voulu me préserver de la vérité, « T » se faisait un malin plaisir de me la balancer en pleine figure. Il se réjouissait de mon malheur.

\- Du coup, même si j'ai cruellement envie de me débarrasser de cet Audric Roman pour ce qu'il a osé faire contre nous, je me dis que ça peut aussi être très constructif de le laisser diriger à ta place. Dorénavant, tu pourras penser à lui à chaque fois que tu auras envie de me donner ton avis sur telle ou telle personne. D'accord ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui adresser un regard noir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, poursuivit Drago. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Je haïssais « T ».

Gloria eut beau me poser plusieurs fois la question sur la raison de la présence de ma baguette magique sur le parquet de ma chambre, je ne lui avouai pas la vérité. Je me contentai de lui répondre que Drago avait fait une comparaison de nos deux baguettes et que son arrivée m'avait tellement surprise que j'avais lâché ma baguette au sol. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de lui dire que Drago avait été à deux doigts de me laisser partir. Après tout, si elle était de son côté, elle aurait pu le mettre en garde contre lui-même.

Gloria m'administra les soins habituels mais nous n'échangeâmes pas comme à notre habitude. Je restai froide et distante à son encontre et étrangement elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Drago. Vers celui que j'aimais. Il y avait de l'espoir finalement. Un réel espoir. Si Gloria n'était pas arrivée, peut-être aurais-je été libre à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait jamais été autant lui-même d'ailleurs. Etait-ce réellement ma présence qui le transformait ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait que je me rapproche davantage de lui, qu'on passe le plus de temps possible ensemble. La seule chose qui m'en empêchait malheureusement était mon état de santé. Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

Il ne restait qu'un mois avant mon accouchement et plus le temps passerait, plus je serais faible. Il fallait donc que je me rapproche rapidement de Drago pour que l'idée de me faire sortir, lui retraverse rapidement l'esprit.

\- Il faut que tu trouves une solution pour que je sois en forme, lançai-je à Gloria.

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis trois mois je te signale.

\- Eh bien essaye mieux que ça !

Gloria stoppa le sort qu'elle lançait en direction de mon ventre et leva son regard dans ma direction.

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Je te rappelle que le fait que tu sois dans cet état là est quand même bonne chose. Cela apportera du crédit à ton obligation de sortir du château pour aller à Saint Mangouste pour ton accouchement.

\- Je me fiche de cette histoire, lui signalai-je. Je ne survivrais peut-être même pas à l'accouchement, alors je veux passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste autre part que dans cette chambre !

Gloria m'adressa un regard étrange.

\- Je veux passer du temps avec Drago. Je l'aime. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

\- Oui bien sur, mais…

\- Je ne veux pas quitter le château. Jamais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Si Gloria était bien de mon côté, ce petit mensonge ne poserait pas vraiment de problème. Mais si elle était du côté de l'organisation comme je le soupçonnais en fin de compte, cela me sauverait peut-être.

\- Je ne veux plus partir, dis-je alors. Je veux rester ici avec Drago.

\- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je veux que tu continues de contrer les sorts que Drago lance à notre enfant, parce que j'ai peur que ça lui fasse plus de mal que de bien, mais je ne veux plus m'enfuir. J'aime Drago et j'aurais beau lutter de toutes mes forces, cela ne changera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago tout à l'heure ? Il t'a menacé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce changement de position ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il fallait que je sois convaincante.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je ne sortirais jamais d'ici, dis-je. Et même si j'en sortais, mon enfant et moi ne serions pas en sécurité. Les mangemorts me traquent déjà et je sais très bien quel avis aura le ministère sur mon enfant. Ils voudront l'éliminer. Je le sens. La meilleure place pour moi, c'est ici. Drago est le seul qui soit en mesure de me protéger, le seul qui donnerait sa vie pour moi ou notre enfant. Il est le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance.

\- Tu te trompes, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. On réussira à s'enfuir Hermione, il ne faut pas que tu désespères.

\- Mais tu ne comprends rien ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne veux plus partir !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es fatiguée et encore sous le choc de l'attaque. Tes propos sont complètement incohérents !

\- La discussion est terminée Gloria. Et si tu me reparles encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de nous enfuir, je te dénonce à Drago. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à aller mieux. Mais je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de ça. Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée de lutter. J'aime Drago, j'aime mon enfant et je veux pouvoir vivre en sécurité. Maintenant, trouve une solution pour que j'aille mieux. Et c'est un ordre.

Le visage de Gloria se décomposa et je fus surprise qu'elle capitule aussi facilement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ma menace de la dénoncer à Drago. Dans tous les cas, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur mon ventre afin d'atténuer les effets des sorts de Drago, le tout, dans un silence complet.

Je m'étais trompée. Ce n'était pas l'enfant que je portais qui allait me sauver. C'était l'amour persistant entre Drago et moi. Il était encore là. Vraiment là. Il avait voulu me sauver. Il avait fait la démarche de me rendre ma baguette. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. C'était juste difficile pour lui de lutter contre « T ».

Le soir même, je fis un effort surhumain pour descendre dîner dans la grande salle du bas. J'avais un peu forcé sur le maquillage pour me donner bonne mine, mais personne ne trouva cela trop. Ou peut-être que si, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa me faire la moindre remarque. Après tout j'étais la femme de « T ». Qui aurait pris le risque de me dire que j'avais mis trop de blush ?

Lorsque je pris place à table à côté de Drago, il parut surpris de me voir. Je lui adressai un sourire mais il ne me le rendit pas. Le voir me rejeter lorsqu'il était « T » était douloureux. Pas seulement parce que j'attendais qu'il me libère, mais aussi parce que je voulais ressentir l'amour qu'il me portait en retour. J'en avais besoin. Les différents chefs s'installèrent autour de nous et nous commençâmes à manger. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais je me forçai à me servir en pommes de terre, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui était totalement silencieux. Il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensés. A quoi pensait-il ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de « T » ? Réfléchissait-il à un moyen de découvrir où étaient cachés les autres mangemorts ? Réfléchissait-il à comment agir tout en étant discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Aurors ? Il était particulièrement beau lorsqu'il était ainsi concentré. Sa peau de porcelaine me paraissait infiniment douce et je me surpris à lutter contre moi–même pour ne pas y faire glisser mes doigts. Que se serait-il passé si je l'avais aimé plus tôt ? Si je l'avais aimé dès Poudlard ? Ou au moins après la grande bataille ? J'aurais certainement pu le sauver de lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance très joyeuse et j'étais certaine que le personnage de « T » lui avait permis de reprendre le dessus. Il cligna des yeux et porta sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mâcha pendant quelques secondes avant de s'étirer le cou sur le côté, m'offrant la possibilité de poser mes lèvres sur sa peau. J'eus une étrange envie de pleurer. Il ne me restait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps avec lui. Comment arriverais-je à me guérir de l'amour que je lui portais ? Si jamais j'arrivais à m'enfuir, je ne pourrais plus jamais le toucher, l'embrasser, ou même lui parler. Il ne serait plus qu'un ennemi à abattre. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'on lui fasse du mal, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait orchestrées. J'avais tellement envie de le sauver. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu le prendre par la main et m'enfuir avec lui. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser. Non, j'aurais même préféré que lui m'embrasse. J'aurais voulu qu'il me sert contre lui, qu'il me sert à m'en faire mal. J'aurais voulu qu'il ait envie de moi, qu'il me prenne contre le mur, ou sur la table de notre chambre. En fait, n'importe quel meuble aurait fait l'affaire. Je voulais juste le sentir au plus profond de moi-même. Je voulais que nos âmes ne fasse plus qu'une.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Il s'était brusquement retourné vers moi et me fixait avec un regard sombre. Je ne parvins pas à prononcer le moindre son, me perdant dans son regard azur.

\- Réponds.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, avouai-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Son regard changea subitement. Le bleu de ses yeux sembla même s'éclaircir. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et je pus sentir son souffle contre mon oreille.

\- Si j'étais vraiment sur de ton envie, je nous ferais immédiatement passer à travers le plancher, murmura-t-il. Je te prendrais sauvagement et je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque tu hurlerais enfin de plaisir.

Il fit glisser sa main sur ma cuisse tandis que mon regard se figeait dans le vide.

\- Je me retiens de te coller contre le mur à chaque fois que je croise ton regard.

Sa main resserra son étreinte sur ma cuisse tandis qu'une intense chaleur se diffusait dans tout mon corps.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser. C'est une vrai souffrance d'avoir mes lèvres si près de ta peau sans pouvoir la toucher.

Sa main s'encra davantage dans ma cuisse si c'était possible et je retins un soupire de plaisir. J'avais tellement chaud et mon cœur battait si vite.

\- Je rêve de chaque coup de rein que je pourrais te donner. Je rêve de te toucher, de vraiment te toucher.

J'avais la gorge atrocement sèche. Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse pour se poser sur mon intimité.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de moi Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il savait que oui. Pourtant, je ne parvins pas à répondre. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par sa voix. Sa main me serra et je dus retenir un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le répéter Hermione et je te donnerais ce que tu veux. Imagine nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, ma bouche écrasant la tienne, mes mains tenant les tiennes pour que tu ne bouges pas. Je rêve tellement de te faire mienne, maintenant tout de suite.

\- Drago, parvins-je à dire d'une voix tremblante.

Sa bouche frôla mon oreille. C'était insoutenable. Il me torturait. Je n'arrivais même pas à me raisonner. Après tout, nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous étions entourés de sorciers et pourtant, je ne parvenais plus à penser à autre chose que lui.

\- J'ai tellement envie de te toucher. Tu veux que je te prenne Hermione ? Tu veux jouir ?

\- Drago !

Mon cri ressembla à une véritable plainte. Je vis les sorciers les plus proches de nous se retourner dans notre direction alors que Drago et moi passions déjà à travers le plancher.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans notre chambre Drago me lâcha et m'adressa un étrange regard.

\- Tu me fais tellement bander Hermione. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Par Merlin, je pourrais en mourir.

Il approcha subitement son visage du mien et nos lèvres se touchèrent presque. La distance entre nos deux corps était réellement douloureuse.

\- Je sais que tu as fait un effort pour être particulièrement belle ce soir, mais je vais t'arracher ta robe.

Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et fondit sur moi. Il m'allongea brusquement sur le lit et encra ses mains dans ma taille avec force, laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir, tandis que j'attrapais son visage pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Ne le tuez pas

**Δ Chapitre 33 : Ne le tuez pas**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée.

Il ne me restait normalement plus que trois semaines avant mon accouchement. Plus que trois semaines avec Drago. Par moment, je me surprenais à imaginer rester dans ce château pour toujours. En fin de compte, rien de bon de m'attendait de l'autre côté de ces murs. J'allais perdre l'amour de ma vie, le ministère aurait peur de mon enfant et je ne pourrais certainement jamais récupérer mon poste au ministère à cause de ma relation avec Drago. Qui pourrait de nouveau avoir confiance en quelqu'un comme moi ? Quelqu'un qui avait pu un jour tombé amoureux du mal personnifié ?

Mon regard s'égara sur Drago. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et hurlait des ordres aux sorciers présents dans la grande salle. D'après ce que j'avais compris durant la semaine, un des mangemorts prisonnier avait déclaré qu'ils avaient un allié parmi les membres du Triangle du sang. Il n'avait cependant rien dit de plus et celui-ci avait finit par être tué, comme tous les autres. Cette nouvelle avait mis Drago dans tous ses états quelques jours plus tôt. Ce que je comprenais aisément.

De mon côté, j'avais peur. L'un des membres de l'organisation avait pour objectif de me tuer. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un je croisais tous les jours dans les couloirs, peut-être était-ce quelqu'un à qui j'avais déjà parlé. J'avais évidemment tout de suite pensé aux proches de Drago, fils et filles d'anciens mangemorts. Mais j'avais également pensé à Gloria. Après tout, elle avait pour but de me faire sortir du château. Et si ce n'était pas pour m'emmener à Saint Mangouste comme prévu ? Si c'était pour me livrer au mangemorts ? Depuis que je lui avais mentis en lui disant vouloir rester dans le château pour toujours, notre relation s'était complètement transformée. Elle se cantonnait à son rôle de médicomage et nous n'avions plus la moindre conversation. Qu'elle soit blanche comme neige et réellement de mon côté, qu'elle soit au contraire avec les mangemorts, ou une fidèle adepte du Triangle du sang, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle en fin de compte. Je sentais au plus profond de mon cœur que Drago trouverait de nouveau la force de lutter contre « T » et de me faire sortir du château. Et si jamais cela n'arrivait pas, je pourrais toujours simuler une atroce souffrance au moment de mon accouchement, nécessitant mon envoi à Saint-Mangouste. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une quelconque aide.

\- Hermione ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Pansy qui me fixait. La salle s'était pratiquement entièrement vidée et Drago n'était même plus à côté de moi.

\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

Pansy essayait de le cacher, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas franchement ravie d'être ma nounou lorsque Drago ne pouvait pas veiller sur moi.

\- Je suis désolée Pansy, dis-je alors en me levant de ma chaise. Tu es la seule en qui nous avons vraiment confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres solutions, répondit-elle alors que nous marchions en direction de la sortie. Dès que les choses se seront arrangées à l'extérieur avec les mangemorts, nous te trouverons une nouvelle baguette.

Je ne répondis pas. Drago avait raconté à Pansy que ma baguette m'avait été volée lors de l'attaque du château. Cela justifiait ainsi sa présence avec moi lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même être là. L'information n'avait été confiée qu'à elle. Il avait trouvé préférable de laisser croire à tous les autres membres de l'organisation que j'avais toujours un moyen de me défendre.

\- Franchement, je resterais cloitrée dans ma chambre à ta place. C'est dangereux pour toi de te balader dans les couloirs.

\- Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu ferais toi ? Insistai-je.

\- Je pense.

\- Je ne veux pas que le traitre s'imagine que j'ai peur de lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on marche jusqu'à ma chambre au lieu de passer directement à travers un mur. Et de toute façon, si le traitre avait voulu s'en prendre à moi, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Je ne croyais qu'à demi-mot ce que je disais, étant donné que j'avais peur à chaque fois que je quittais ma chambre. Cependant, je ne voulais pas paraitre plus faible que je ne l'étais déjà, même devant Pansy.

\- Vous n'avez toujours aucune piste sur l'endroit où se cachent les mangemorts ? M'enquis-je alors que nous montions les escaliers.

Pansy me considéra du regard pendant quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Drago pense que c'est mieux pour moi de ne rien savoir, mais il a tord. C'est pire, insistai-je. Déjà que je ne sers à rien et que je ne peux pas vous aider.

\- Tu ne sers pas à rien, tu es enceinte.

\- Je me sens inutile et faible.

Pansy s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne veux pas me mettre Drago à dos. Essaye de lu redemander, il finira peut-être par changer d'avis.

Je laissai échapper un grognement comme seule réponse.

La journée défila lentement. Comme toutes les journées précédentes d'ailleurs. J'étais toujours dans l'attente. Dans l'attente que Gloria vienne m'apporter des soins ou que Drago passe. En fait, Pansy n'était pas la seule dont Drago ne se méfiait pas. Gloria avait également droit à ce traitement de faveur ce qui ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Néanmoins, même si elle était du côté des mangemorts, elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à moi. Drago l'accuserait aussitôt. C'était trop dangereux pour elle.

\- Comment tu t'es sentie aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Elle lança un dernier sort en direction de mon ventre, quand une affreuse idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si elle essayait de tuer mon bébé depuis le départ ? J'eus un brusque mouvement de recul et Gloria se stoppa aussitôt.

\- Ca te fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'observer avec appréhension.

\- De toute façon j'avais finis, poursuivit-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

Elle se leva du bord de mon lit sur lequel elle s'était assise et fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortit un grand tissu qu'elle me tendit.

\- Je crois que c'est à toi. J'ai mis la main dessus il y a un petit moment déjà et je voulais te la donner en temps utile.

\- C'est la cape d'invisibilité ? M'exclamai-je avec surprise.

Je me souvenais très bien du jour où je l'avais perdue. C'était dans la grande salle du château, lorsque j'avais vu « T » enlever son masque pour la première fois.

\- Je l'ai trouvé il y a un mois dans la réserve des objets trouvés, poursuivit-elle. Personne n'a visiblement compris de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

\- Mais toi si.

\- J'ai lu le livre sur la chute de Voldemort. Je l'ai lu en détails plusieurs fois.

J'avais moi-même lu ce livre avec attention. Il avait été écrit l'année suivant la grande bataille de Poudlard. Néanmoins, à aucun moment il n'avait été fait mention de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Mes amis et moi avions fait attention de ne jamais en parler.

\- Je sais lire entre les lignes, ajouta Gloria comme si j'avais pensé à voix haute. Et ayant toujours cru dur comme fer aux reliques de la mort, cela m'a toujours paru être une évidence qu'Harry Potter possédait la cape.

\- Pourquoi tu me la donnes ?

\- Tu vas devenir folle à rester cloitrée dans cette chambre. Je te donne donc la possibilité de te balader dans le château en toute sécurité.

Je l'observai en silence pendant de longues secondes. Etait-ce vraiment pour ça qu'elle me donnait la cape ? Ou était-ce sa manière de me montrer que je pouvais toujours essayer de fuir, d'une manière détournée ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné avant ? Etait-ce au contraire pour me faire sortir de cette chambre afin de mieux me tuer ?

\- Drago ne sera pas d'accord, signalai-je.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire.

\- Tu me suggères donc de lui mentir ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Hermione. Moi je te la donne, c'est tout.

Je descendis du lit et secouai la cape pour enlever la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le tissu. Au moins, cela me prouvait que Gloria ne s'en était pas servit à des fins personnelles avant de me la remettre.

\- Drago est capable de me détecter malgré la cape.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Si. Lorsqu'il a révélé son identité à tout le monde dans la grande salle, j'étais sous la cape. Pourtant, il savait que j'étais là.

\- Il a certainement sentit ta présence dans le château. Le sort mis en place contre toi, pour t'empêcher de quitter le château, permet surement de savoir si es là. Mais il est impossible de dire à quel endroit tu te trouves. La cape est une relique de la mort ce qui en fait l'un des objets les plus puissant de notre monde.

Elle avait certainement raison. Lorsque j'étais passée à travers le mur du château pour rejoindre Drago que je croyais en danger, il avait dû être prévenu de mon intrusion. Et comme il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour m'empêcher de quitter les lieux, je n'aurais pas pu être ailleurs que dans le château. Cela se tenait.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler.

Je ne répondis pas et je regardai Gloria sortir par la porte que Drago avait fait installer spécialement pour elle et moi. Mis à part moi qui n'avais plus de baguette, elle était la seule à pouvoir la traverser et j'étais certaine que Drago en était à chaque fois alerté. C'était certainement pour cette raison que la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il m'avait presque fait sortir du château, il avait su que Gloria arrivait avant même que nous puissions la voir. Les protections qu'il m'était en place pour moi n'avaient pas toutes pour but de me nuire. Ainsi, j'étais soulagée de savoir que Drago savait quand Gloria était avec moi, au cas où l'envie de s'en prendre à moi lui traverserait l'esprit.

Je n'avais pas attendu bien longtemps avant de quitter ma chambre, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je me fichais même que Drago constate mon absence, j'avais besoin de sortir et de promener librement dans les couloirs. Il en allait de ma santé mentale.

C'était très étrange de parcourir le château sans que l'on fasse attention à moi. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement exact. J'avais toujours quelque peu attiré l'attention. Après tout, tout le monde avait été surpris de me voir rejoindre leur cause. Mais lorsque les membres du Triangle du sang avaient su pour Drago et moi, il en avait été finit du peu d'anonymat que j'avais conservé. C'était donc réellement libérateur de pouvoir marcher au milieu des membres de l'organisation sans qu'ils se taisent à mon approche, sans qu'ils s'immobilisent même dans certains cas. J'avais l'impression de revivre, sans tous ces regards braqués sur moi ou mon ventre de femme enceinte.

Je décidai de profiter de ce merveilleux moment de liberté pour visiter entièrement le château. Je montai ainsi à l'étage supérieur où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Je n'avais pas eu de raison d'y aller étant donné qu'il était entièrement constitué de chambres. A peine arrivée en haut des marches, je vis Pietra Fertiac, la chef du recrutement, accoudée à la rambarde de l'escalier.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Gloria dans une heure, déclara-t-elle à un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas.

Il avait de court cheveux bruns et un visage plutôt grossier. Son nez ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à une patate qu'autre chose.

\- Ca fait quand même trois mois qu'on essaye, ce n'est pas normal, insista Pietra.

Le sorcier en face d'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout le monde ne tombe pas enceinte d'un coup comme ça, dit-il en mimant un claquement de doigts. Ces choses peuvent prendre du temps.

Je les dépassai et je n'entendis bientôt plus leur conversation. Lorsque je tournai à l'angle du couloir je surpris un couple entrain de s'embrasser. Je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise de les voir sans qu'ils puissent détecter ma présence et j'accélérai le pas. Cependant, j'étais réconfortée de voir que tous les couples n'étaient pas malheureux. J'arrivai bientôt au niveau d'un autre escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Si je trouvai étrange que cet étage soit pratiquement vide, je balayai presque aussitôt cette réflexion de mon esprit. Il n'y avait rien à faire à cet étage, c'était donc au contraire, tout à fait normal.

Je descendis donc les deux étages pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée.

J'eus l'impression de me retrouver au beau milieu d'une fourmilière. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'étais pas sortie de ma chambre en dehors des heures de repas que j'avais oublié. Un groupe de cinq ou six sorciers rejoignaient le hall d'un pas franc, vêtu de noir et portant leur masque. Un peu plus loin, près de la porte menant à la grande salle, j'aperçus Basile Monical le chef de la sécurité extérieur. Il hurlait des ordres sur des sorciers qui tentaient de se défendre contre ce qui semblait être des accusations. Je m'approchai davantage de leur petit groupe, mais Basile avait soudainement baissé le ton. Il jeta même d'étranges coups d'œil autour de lui et fit signe aux sorciers en face de lui de le suivre. Je leur emboitai aussitôt le pas à travers le couloir et les suivis dans un petit salon. Basile referma la porte juste après que je sois rentrée et mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je crus que ma cape s'était prise dans la porte.

\- Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que nous sommes les principaux sorciers soupçonnés ? S'enquit Basile d'un ton dur.

\- Tu sais bien que nous n'y sommes pour rien ! S'exclama un sorcier aux cheveux roux. Tu vérifies chaque sort qu'on lance pour protéger le château.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, mais « T ». Il estime que c'est à cause de nous que les mangemorts ont pu rentrer dans le château que nous sommes censés protéger. « T » pense même que le traitre se cache parmi nous.

\- Ca se trouve c'est Blaise Zabini, signala une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés.

Basile balaya sa phrase d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer si on ne trouve pas rapidement l'identité du traite ? « T » nous fera tous exécuter. Juste au cas où ce soit l'un d'entre nous.

Les visages de tous les sorciers présents se décomposèrent, en même temps que le mien. Etrangement, cela ne m'étonnait pas de « T ». Eh bien que tous ces sorciers œuvrent pour le mal, je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire. C'était bien trop abominable. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas essayer de découvrir l'identité du traitre en question ? J'étais sous la cape, je pouvais espionner qui je voulais. Mais aurais-je le temps de passer au peigne fin chaque sorcier présent dans le château ? Avec la date de mon accouchement qui approchait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il fallait que me serve de la liste que Drago m'avait faite des membres de l'organisation, pour éliminer les sorciers les moins susceptibles d'appartenir en réalité aux mangemorts afin d'étudier de plus près les autres. D'après moi, il était impossible que le traite fasse partie des personnes autour de moi. Les sorciers sous les ordres de Basile ne pouvaient pas être du côté des mangemorts, sinon nous aurions déjà essuyé une nouvelle attaque. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas en être sûre à cent pour cent. Néanmoins, avec la menace de Basile qui pesait à présent sur leur tête, peut-être que le traitre allait s'enfuir ou tenter une nouvelle fois de faire entrer les mangemorts. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver sa propre vie. Si dans une semaine rien ne se passait, je pourrais rayer de ma liste les sorciers présents. Et pour ça, il faudrait que je prenne au moins connaissance de leurs prénoms.

\- John et Alicia, vous êtes de garde jusqu'à demain matin, déclara Basile.

J'en avais déjà au moins deux que je pouvais mettre « en observation » sur ma liste. Quand à Basile, j'étais certaine que je pouvais déjà le rayer.

Lorsque tous les sorciers finirent par sortir du petit salon, j'en sortis à mon tour pour rejoindre ma chambre. Il fallait que je récupère la liste et que je commence mon enquête dès à présent !

Quand je passai la porte magique de ma chambre, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Drago. Cependant, il ne me vit pas me glisser en direction de la salle à manger. Il se contenta de fixer la porte d'un air sombre.

\- Hermione, je sais que tu es là, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Par Merlin… comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide. Si Drago était prévenu des allers et venus de Gloria grâce à la porte, il en était de même pour moi.

\- Et moi qui pensais que la cape de Potter avait disparue, ajouta-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Sa voix était calme. Trop calme pour que cela présage quelque chose de bon. Il me sembla alors judicieux de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Je retirai alors la cape et la déposai sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la table. Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais hors de ta chambre ? S'enquit-il en plongeant son regard froid dans le mien.

\- Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermée ici. Je vais devenir folle.

\- Pansy et moi sommes là pour ça. Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que c'était dangereux pour toi de te balader seule dans le château. Tu m'avais d'ailleurs dit être d'accord avec moi.

\- Mais j'avais la cape ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne peux pas être plus en sécurité que ça. Personne ne peut détecter ma présence.

\- Tu mens Hermione. Si c'était vraiment te promener dans le château qui te manquait, tu m'aurais demandé de venir avec toi. Mais là, tu te caches sous une cape pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Il s'était rapproché de moi d'un pas lent.

\- Drago je ne faisais rien, je me promenais simplement.

\- ARRETE DE MENTIR ! Hurla-t-il. Tu es sortie à peine quinze minutes ! C'est suffisant pour quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait à mourir ? Pourquoi seulement quinze minutes ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Il m'empoigna par le bras pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- Je ne manigance rien, insistai-je. Je te jure Drago.

\- Tu me jures ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix effrayante. Tu es sûre de ça ?

Il me relâcha soudainement et partit ouvrir le tiroir de l'une des commodes de la chambre pour en sortir une fiole. Il me la fourra dans les mains et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

\- Bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en fixant le contenu de la fiole d'un air tendu.

\- Du veritaserum. Tes mensonges continuels m'épuisent, alors bois.

Je ne réagis pas. Drago n'avait jamais usé de tels subterfuges pour connaitre le fond de mes pensées. Pas une seule fois. Avais-je donc à ce point dépassé les bornes ? Et si ses questions ne se cantonnaient pas seulement à ma promenade d'aujourd'hui ? Drago pointa subitement sa baguette dans ma direction.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Hermione, dépêche-toi.

La menace de sa baguette eut raison de moi et j'avalai le liquide, la peur au ventre. Il attendit quelques secondes et s'assis sur la chaise à sa droite sans me quitter du regard.

\- Bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. Alors, pourquoi es-tu sortie de ta chambre ?

\- Pour me promener, répondis-je.

Il paru réellement surpris par ma réponse, mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu te promener ?

\- Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée dans cette chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie et je ne veux pas perdre les trois dernières semaines qu'il me reste peut-être à vivre.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Comment ça les trois dernières semaines de ta vie ?

\- J'ai peur de mourir.

\- Mais pourquoi tu mourrais enfin ?!

\- J'ai peur de ne pas survivre à l'accouchement, répondis-je.

Drago m'observa pendant quelques secondes d'un drôle d'air. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir Hermione. Et de toute façon tu te sens mieux, c'est ce que tu m'as dit !

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Tu te sens mieux ou pas ?

\- Non, répondis-je malgré moi dans une grimace.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu mentis dans ce cas ?

\- Pour que tu penses que j'allais mieux.

\- REPONDS CORRECTEMENT A MES QUESTIONS ! ON NE VA PAS TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT PENDANT UNE HEURE !

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu te sentais mieux ? Poursuivit Drago d'une voix plus mesurée.

J'avais peut-être une échappatoire. Il y avait deux raisons à mon mensonge. La première avait pour but de faire croire à Drago que j'allais mieux et que j'étais heureuse pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas la fuite que Gloria et moi avions prévue. Il était cependant hors de question d'avouer ça à Drago. Ainsi, je pouvais lui faire part de la deuxième raison, qui était tout aussi vrai et qui ne me condamnerait peut-être pas autant.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me juges trop faible et incapable de mener notre enfant à terme. J'avais peur que tu me remplaces, avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'espérais sincèrement que « T » n'allait pas trouver cette idée intéressante. Qu'il me remplace était réellement la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver, car je n'aurais plus aucune protection, plus aucune valeur. Je relevai les yeux vers Drago qui n'avait toujours par prononcé le moindre son.

\- Mais je tiens le coup, insistai-je la gorge nouée. Notre enfant est puissant, je sais qu'il vivra.

Le regard de Drago se décomposa et il se prit la tête entre les mains, se cachant de mon regard. Il soupira profondément. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été aussi tendue depuis longtemps. L'une de ses mains tenait toujours sa baguette et je ne parvenais pas à en détacher mon regard. Drago se leva brusquement de sa chaise me faisant sursauter, contourna la table qui nous séparait et m'attrapa pour serrer contre son torse.

\- Par Merlin Hermione… comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ?

Il s'écarta quelque peu de moi pour attraper mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Son regard plongé dans le mien m'hypnotisa.

\- Je t'aime Hermione. Je ne veux pas seulement un enfant, je veux un enfant de toi. Tu comprends ? Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Et de toute façon, tu ne mourras pas en donnant la vie, je serais là pour te protéger. D'accord ? Et s'il le fallait, je donnerais ma vie pour la tienne.

Je ne répondis pas, me perdant dans l'infini de son regard gris.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour…. C'est pour ça que tu te maquilles autant depuis une semaine ? Pour masquer ton véritable état ?

Il me resserra contre son torse tendit qu'un immense sentiment de soulagement me submergeait. Je n'avais plus affaire à « T » mais à Drago. A l'homme que j'aimais. Après quelques secondes, il se détacha de nouveau de moi et s'écarta même d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ta promenade n'a duré que quinze minutes ?

\- Je voulais remonter dans ma chambre, répondis-je.

Ma réponse était évasive, mais vrai.

\- Hermione… ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Répondre à moitié à mes questions ne fera que retarder la vérité. Pourquoi voulais-tu remonter après seulement quinze minutes ?

\- Je voulais récupérer la liste des sorciers de l'organisation, répondis-je malgré moi en faisant une grimace.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour trouver le traitre.

\- Comment ça pour trouver le traire ? Répéta Drago d'un air incrédule.

\- Personne ne me voit sous ma cape, je me suis donc dit que je pourrais espionner les sorciers de l'organisation et rayer de la liste ceux que je juge incapable de nous avoir trahis. Je m'ennuie tellement que je trouvais que c'était une bonne manière de m'occuper et de me rendre utile.

Drago ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir à mort pour ça. Après tout, c'est comme si j'agissais pour le bien de l'organisation. Il ne pouvait pas me condamner pour avoir voulu aider. N'est-ce pas ?...

\- Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je.

Contre toute attente, Drago esquissa un sourire et il se laissa même aller jusqu'à rire.

\- Tu es incroyable Hermione, finit-il par dire d'un air toujours aussi amusé. Tu es souffrante, tu as peur de mourir et malgré tout, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mener ta petite enquête. Tu es une emmerdeuse de première, même enceinte jusqu'au cou. Ce genre d'idée que tu peux avoir m'exaspère au plus au moins, ne te méprends pas. Mais c'est tellement toi, insista-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser, soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans une colère noire.

\- Tu es vraiment une personne hors du commun, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

\- Donc tu es d'accord ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Je m'écartai de son contact, d'un air surpris. Son visage semblait toujours aussi amusé et il attrapa mes deux poignets pour me forcer à me rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu as eu une excellente idée Hermione, mais ce n'est pas toi qui mèneras l'enquête. Je chargerai quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Peut-être Pansy.

\- Ah non ! M'exclamai-je en tentant de me dégager de son contact. C'était mon idée !

Il resserra son emprise autour de mes poignets et son regard redevint sérieux.

\- Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger.

\- Mais je ne risque rien sous la cape !

Drago me força à me coller contre le mur derrière moi et posa de nouveau son front sur le mien.

\- Il y a toujours un petit risque Hermione… dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas…

\- Toi tu es en danger tous les jours et je ne dis rien, dis-je en approchant ma bouche de son cou.

Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa peau et je sentis un frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

\- Je t'en prie Drago, je serais prudente. Je ne ferais qu'espionner. Je sais que je ne risque rien.

Mes lèvres se déposèrent sur son cou et je le sentis lâcher mes poignets pour attraper mes hanches. Ma bouche remonta lentement jusqu'à la sienne et alors que j'allais l'embrasser, il se recula d'un pas.

\- Tu essayes de me soudoyer ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

\- Un peu des deux. J'ai généralement très envie de t'embrasser quand je te vois, mais j'espère aussi te faire changer d'avis. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'offrir mon corps en échange de cette mission. D'ailleurs, on peut mettre en place un paiement en nature tous les soirs.

Drago explosa soudain de rire et je me sentis affreusement honteuse.

\- Je devrais te faire boire du veritaserum tous les jours.

Je me contentai de lui faire une grimace.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Poursuivit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Lui faire peur pendant quelques secondes était une revanche très satisfaisante.

\- Réponds à ma question Hermione, insista-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur mes hanches.

\- Les effets de la potion disparaissent au bout de combien de temps déjà ? M'enquis-je avec sérieux.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote, fit-il d'une voix trainante.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant plusieurs secondes en silence.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, finis-je par dire en riant de bon cœur.

Je collai davantage mon corps au sien et capturai ses lèvres avec envie.

\- Tu ne mérites même pas que je passe autant de temps avec toi, répliqua-t-il.

Je souris et approchai de nouveau ma bouche de la sienne, mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Vu que te moquer de moi t'amuse énormément, j'estime que tu n'as pas le droit de coucher avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment te plaisanter Drago, j'ai vraiment très envie là.

\- Etant donné que tu as pris du veritaserum, je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Je le fusillai du regard et alors que j'allais de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, Drago passa ses bras sous mes fesses pour me soulever et me coller brusquement contre le mur.

\- Vas-y Drago, murmurai-je en plongeant ma tête dans son cou.

Il débouta son pantalon, souleva ma robe et alors qu'il écartait ma culotte à l'aide de ses doigts, une atroce douleur me foudroya. Un hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge et Drago me relâcha aussitôt. Je me serais certainement écrasée au sol, si Drago ne me portait pas encore à moitié dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix affolée.

Je ne parvins pas à répondre, tant la douleur semblait me déchirer le ventre. J'avais même l'impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer. Drago réagit alors vite, il pointa sa baguette dans ma direction et me fit léviter jusqu'au lit.

\- DRAGO ! Il se passe…. Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ! Fais quelque chose !

Le regard de Drago semblait complètement perdu.

\- DRAGO ! Hurlai-je de plus belle en me tordant de douleur sur le lit.

Il sembla alors se reprendre et traversa le plancher.

\- JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER SI TU NE REGLES PAS LE PROBLEME !

J'avais l'impression d'entendre Drago hurler, sans en être totalement sûre. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mes cils semblaient être collés les un aux autres.

\- GLORIA !

J'avais l'impression que les draps de mon lit étaient mouillés et que des doigts froids me parcouraient le ventre.

\- MAIS UTILISE TA BAGUETTE !

\- Drago ! Laisse-la travailler !

C'était la voix de Pansy.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… je ne comprends pas… marmonna Gloria.

Après quelques secondes de lutte, je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux remplies de larmes. Gloria était penchée au dessus de moi et ses doigts ensanglantés et tremblants palpaient mon ventre. Drago était juste au dessus d'elle, sa baguette pointée sur sa tête. De l'autre côté du lit, se trouvait Pansy. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux tantôt à Drago, tantôt à mon ventre.

\- Hermione, tu nous entends ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant davantage de moi. Hermione ? Il faut que tu restes consciente, d'accord ?

Je voulus me redresser dans le lit, mais Gloria m'en empêcha fermement. J'eus néanmoins le temps de voir que les draps sur lesquels je me trouvais étaient imbibés de sang. De mon sang. Je me mis alors aussitôt à trembler et j'adressai un regard affolée à Drago. Il semblait complètement dépassé par les événements et au bord de l'explosion. Sa main tenant sa baguette tremblait et des gerbes d'étincelles orange en sortaient, manquant de toucher Gloria.

\- Drago arrête, lui ordonna Pansy d'une voix grinçante. Tu n'aides personnes là.

\- FERME-LA !

\- Tu vas provoquer un accident, baisse ta baguette !

Il lui adressa un regard noir, mais abaissa tout de même son arme.

\- Il faut l'emmener à Saint- Mangouste, déclara Gloria d'une voix tremblante.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Beugla Drago.

\- Elle va mourir ! Je n'ai pas les compétences, ni les potions nécessaires pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je peux l'emmener ! Personne ne sait que je fais partie du Triangle du sang ! Je ne donnerais pas son nom en arrivant à Saint-Mangouste, personne ne saura qui elle est ! On peut même lui faire boire du polynéctar, insista-t-elle.

J'avais bien dit à Gloria que je ne voulais plus partir, mais elle mettait quand même notre plan à exécution. C'était elle la traitresse que tout le monde cherchait ! C'était évident. Je vis Drago et Pansy échanger un regard silencieux qui me glaça le sang. Ils n'allaient quand même pas laisser Gloria m'emmener directement chez les mangemorts hein ? Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber dans son piège ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- C'est ta décision, se contenta de dire Pansy qui s'était redressée pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

\- Non… murmurai-je alors d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas.

Drago dégagea Gloria qui s'était assise sur le bord de mon lit, pour prendre sa place et s'approcher de moi.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, répétai-je d'une voix faible à l'attention de Drago.

\- Tu seras avec Gloria et…

\- Elle va me tuer, j'en suis sûre, le coupai-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... Hermione….

Il semblait désespéré.

\- Je préfère mourir dans ce lit que de la main des mangemorts. C'est elle la traitresse ! C'est elle, j'en suis sûre ! Elle avait prévu son coup depuis le dé…

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase. Par reflexe mes mains se posèrent sur mon ventre, tendis que je me repliai sur moi-même.

Je vis Drago agiter sa baguette magique en l'air et une fiole atterri à peine une seconde plus tard dans sa main.

\- Bois-ca, m'ordonna-t-il. C'est du polynéctar avec des cheveux de moldu pris au hasard.

\- Drago, elle va me tuer… Elle est avec les mangemorts…

\- Elle débloque complètement… lâcha Pansy d'un air choquée.

\- Bois, insista Drago en m'ouvrant la bouche de force.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Pansy. Elle est enceinte, c'est peut-être dangereux.

Drago se stoppa aussitôt. J'en profitai pour m'agripper à sa veste et lui adresser un ultime regard désespéré à Drago.

\- Je sais qu'elle a réussi tous les tests d'entrée dans l'organisation, mais c'est …. C'est parce que c'est une sorcière douée. Drago je t'en prie… dis-je entre deux sanglots. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Elle va me tuer…. Elle va tuer notre enfant.

Je vis les yeux de Drago se remplir de larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, me murmura à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et se leva du lit. Il pointa sa baguette en l'air et lança des sorts informulés pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il se tourna vers Gloria.

\- Sauve-là, lui ordonna-t-il. Si quelque chose tourne mal, je jure que je te traquerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie s'il le faut. Et quand je te trouverai, je ne te tuerais pas. Je te torturai indéfiniment.

\- Non…. marmonnai-je désespérée. Drago… non…

Je tentai de me lever du lit, mais j'étais si faible que je ne pus empêcher Gloria de m'attraper et de transplaner avec moi.

Lorsque je sentis mon visage s'écraser sur un carrelage froid, je sus aussitôt que j'avais eu raison au sujet de Gloria. Elle ne m'avait pas emmené à Saint-Mangouste. J'étais n'importe où sauf là-bas.

Il me fallut une seconde supplémentaire, pour entendre des hurlements autour de moi et des sorts fuser dans tous les sens. Je voulus voir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais ma vue était complètement brouillée. Je ne parvenais à voir que des ombres mouvantes passer près de moi ou des jets de lumières. J'étais en pleine bataille. Etais-je finalement restée dans le château ? Avions-nous raté le transplanage ? Etions-nous de nouveau attaqués ? Non, nous ne pouvions pas être dans le château car si c'était le cas, personne ne m'aurait laissé me vider de mon sang au sol. Peut-être étais-je au siège des mangemorts. Peut-être qu'ils se battaient contre des membres de l'organisation qui venaient de trouver leur emplacement.

\- LA ! C'EST HERMIONE !

Harry. C'était la voix d'Harry. Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine. Les Aurors étaient là !

\- STUPEFIX !

Il ne semblait pas loin de moi.

\- BLAISE ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Je sentis soudain qu'on m'attrapait le bras et qu'on me retournait avec précaution sur le dos. Mon regard rencontra celui de Blaise.

\- Hermione… murmura-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que….

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que nous transplânames. Cette fois, on ne me laissa pas tomber au sol. Blaise me soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! C'est Hermione Granger !

J'entendis des pas affluer dans notre direction, tandis que je me cramponnais aux vêtements de Blaise.

\- Blaise… parvins-je à dire.

Il baissa ses yeux jusqu'à moi.

\- Il faut sauver mon bébé.

\- Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Promets-moi que vous sauverez mon bébé, insistai-je.

\- On vous sauvera tous les deux. Tu sais bien que je t'aime Hermione. Je ferais tout pour toi.

\- Je suis toujours amoureuse de Drago, murmurai-je tendis que je sentais mon corps léviter.

J'atterri en douceur sur ce qui semblait être un lit.

\- Ne le tuez pas, ajoutai-je à Blaise qui me fixait toujours d'un air inquiet.

Mon lit lévitait lui aussi à travers le couloir. Visiblement les médicomages me prenaient tout de suite en charge. Mon cas devait être grave.

\- M Zabini, il va falloir nous laisser nous occuper d'elle, ordonna une voix de femme.

\- Attendez, insista-t-il en marchant à côté de mon lit qui se déplaçait rapidement. Il ne faut pas qu'on tue qui ? Ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

\- Drago. Ne le tuez pas… Il n'est pas responsable… Il… Il est toujours là. Il m'aime.

\- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on le tue ? Il va bien ? Il est prisonnier ?

\- M Zabini ! Si vous voulez qu'on sauve votre amie, il faut la laisser maintenant ! S'exclama le médicomage.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce sur-éclairée, mais Blaise resta à mes côtés.

\- Si vous le tuez j'en mourrais…

\- M ZABINI ! Vociféra la médicomage.

\- Hermione, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on tue Drago ? Insista-t-il cette fois-ci d'une voix étrangement calme.

L'expression de son visage s'était transformée. J'étais certaine qu'il avait compris à présent et pourtant, il voulait tout de même que je le dise à voix haute.

\- Drago est « T ».

Le regard de Blaise se décomposa.

\- Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout, ne lui faites pas de mal… murmurai-je.

\- MAINTENANT DEHORS ! Hurla le médicomage.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Saint-Mangouste

Δ Chapitre 34 : Saint-Mangouste

Mon médicomage avait à peine eu le temps d'autoriser les visites, qu'Harry, Ginny et Blaise s'étaient rués dans ma chambre à Saint Mangouste. Ils m'avaient pris dans leur bras, dit à quel point ils avaient eu peur pour moi et Ginny avait finit par baisser les yeux jusqu'à mon ventre.

\- J'ai une fille, leur annonçai-je alors.

Le visage de mes trois amis se décomposa. J'avais lâché l'information comme une bombe mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne manière d'annoncer à ses amis qu'on avait accouché après seulement deux mois et demi.

\- Elle s'appelle Céleste, ajoutai-je face à leur manque de réaction.

Drago avait émit le souhait de choisir un prénom français pour une fille, mais je ne l'avais pas écouté. J'avais opté pour un prénom d'origine anglais signifiant « qui vient du ciel ». Après tout, elle était mon miracle.

Mes amis ne réagir cependant toujours pas, comme s'ils attendaient que je me mette à rire de la bonne blague.

\- J'étais enceinte.

\- Depuis moins de trois mois, dit brutalement Blaise.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur mon médicomage qui s'immobilisa en voyant mes trois amis.

\- Je vais revenir plus tard.

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je de peur qu'elle ne reparte. Ils sont dignes de confiance. Ce sont les trois amis dont je vous ai parlé.

Le médicomage les observa pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement tirer quelque chose de derrière elle. Il s'agissait d'une grande bulle transparente de la taille d'un gros coussin qui flottait et dans laquelle reposait ma fille. Elle poussa précautionneusement la bulle jusqu'au dessus de mont lit pour que je puisse être le plus proche possible de Céleste.

Mes trois amis observèrent le nourrisson sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'enquit Blaise en se tournant vers le médicomage.

\- L'enfant de Mlle Granger n'a pas eu un développement normal. La durée de sa croissance a été divisée par trois. Elle est née il y a huit jours avec trois semaines d'avance. Habituellement cela n'aurait pas posé problème, mais là, c'est comme si le bébé était né deux mois trop tôt. C'est pour ça que Céleste est dans cette bulle pour l'instant. Cela reproduit les mêmes conditions que si elle était restée dans le placenta de sa mère. Elle a déjà bien grandi en une semaine. Vous pourrez bientôt la prendre dans vos bras, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi sa croissance est accélérée ? S'enquit Blaise d'une voix anormalement aigue.

Le médicomage et moi-même échangeâmes un bref regard, après quoi je hochai la tête pour lui donner mon consentement.

\- Lorsque Céleste était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, elle a reçu des sortilèges quotidiens. De la magie noire qui avait pour but de la renforcer. Nous pensions que les sorts auraient d'autres incidences qu'une croissance accélérée, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien constaté d'autre.

\- Mais qui a lancé ces sortilèges ? Demanda Ginny d'un air horrifié.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je. Le membre de l'organisation qui s'en chargeait portait toujours un masque.

Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit connaisse la vérité. Ni mon médicomage, ni mes amis. Drago était déjà un monstre à leurs yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit davantage.

\- Et elle va bien ? S'enquit Ginny. Céleste va bien ?

\- Elle va très bien, répondit le médicomage.

Ginny se rapprocha de mon lit, attrapa ma main et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent dans ce cas. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et me tournai de nouveau vers Céleste.

\- Regarde comme sa main est petite. Ce n'est pas incroyable ? Lançai-je à Ginny.

Elle s'approcha davantage de la bulle et fixa Céleste avec intérêt. Elle me montra son pied qui faisait des petits mouvements dans le liquide et nous gloussâmes toutes les deux de bonheur.

\- Du coup le bébé est vraiment normal ?

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa face à la question brutale de Blaise et elle se redressa pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Mis à part sa croissance, je n'ai pas détecté quoique ce soit d'anormal, répondit le médicomage.

Je devais bien admettre que j'avais moi-même eu très peur d'engendrer un monstre à peine humain, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Ma fille était magnifique. Elle était parfaite.

\- Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je reviendrais dans une heure, dit le médicomage avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ginny se pencha de nouveau au dessus de la bulle pour admirer ma fille. Si les réactions de Blaise ne m'étonnaient pas, le mutisme d'Harry me mettait néanmoins mal à l'aise.

\- Elle n'a pas encore de cheveux mais j'espère qu'elle aura ceux de son père, commentai-je dans le but de briser le silence.

Ma remarque fut accueillie par un silence de mort et Harry qui n'avait prononcé le moindre son depuis un moment, finit par s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as que ta fille en tête pour l'instant, mais il faut qu'on parle Hermione, murmura Harry. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus sans Ron.

Je détournai le regard, la gorge nouée.

\- Ca fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est là, grogna Ginny. Tu ne pouvais pas…

\- On n'a pas le temps, l'interrompis Harry. Le ministère est dans tous ses états depuis une semaine et je ne te parle même pas du bureau des Aurors. Normalement je n'aurais même pas dû avoir le droit de me charger de ton cas, mais j'ai insisté, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. Si je n'obtiens pas rapidement des informations de ta part, ils chargeront un autre Auror de te questionner.

\- Non il ne faut pas ! M'exclamai-je vivement. Ils vont s'intéresser à mon enfant et à sa croissance, c'est certain ! Céleste va être en danger ! Ils voudront peut-être même l'étudier. Non mais tu imagines ?

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un étrange regard. Il ne dura cependant pas plus de quelques secondes.

\- Si nous voulons rester les seuls, en plus de ton médicomage, à connaître la vérité concernant ta fille, il faut que tu me parles. Sinon, c'est un autre Auror qui viendra te poser des questions et nous ne pourrons pas la protéger.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on se penche sur le cas de mon enfant. Je ne savais pas encore si les sorts de Drago auraient d'autres effets sur Céleste, mais il était en tout cas hors de question que le ministère s'y intéresse de trop près.

\- D'accord, cédai-je alors en avalant difficilement ma salive.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire Hermione, ajouta Ginny. Nous sommes tes amis.

Je restai silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais omettre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Drago Malefoy est « T » n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Harry.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, d'un air abattu.

\- Il faut que tu nous racontes.

Il semblait réellement désolé pour moi.

\- Quand je suis revenue dans le château pour porter secours à Drago, c'était déjà trop tard. Il était dans la salle principale pour révéler à tous les membres de l'organisation qui il était vraiment.

Je vis le regard de Blaise descendre jusqu'à mon annulaire gauche où de petits triangles noirs entouraient mon doigt en guise d'alliance.

\- Ce jour-là on s'est mariés selon le contrat magique, comme tous les autres membres de l'organisation. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Drago m'a ensuite privé de ma baguette et de ma liberté. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps alité. Ma grossesse ma fatiguait beaucoup à cause des sortilèges que recevaient mon bébé. Et puis j'ai rencontré Gloria. Elle avait abandonné ses études de médicomage pour rejoindre l'organisation. Au départ j'ai crus que c'était un membre fidèle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle était venue pour moi. Pour me sauver et me sortir de là. Je l'ai crus. Nous avons échafaudé un plan pour nous enfuir. L'objectif était de simuler un mal-être vers la fin de ma grossesse. Un mal-être tel que cela aurait nécessité mon envoi à Saint-Mangouste. Nous nous préparions donc à ça, mais un jour, les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Ils avaient non seulement réussis à trouver le château, mais en plus à y entrer. J'étais leur cible ce jour-là. Leur but était de me tuer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Blaise.

\- A cause de mon enfant. Les mangemorts sont contre le Triangle du sang. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi…

\- Par Merlin, mais quelle horreur… lâcha Ginny d'un air profondément choqué.

\- Apparemment Roman Audric était derrière tout ça. L'actuel chef du magenmagot.

Harry m'écoutait attentivement, sans intervenir.

\- L'organisation savait donc qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux et je me suis mis à soupçonner Gloria. Je sentais au plus profond de moi-même que c'était elle, mais elle ne pouvait évidemment pas s'en prendre à moi directement sans être tué. Sa seule option était de me faire sortir du château. Je suis donc devenue distante avec elle, jusqu'à lui affirmer que je ne voulais plus m'enfuir.

Harry, Ginny et Blaise m'observaient en silence, attendant que je poursuive.

\- Et il y a une semaine, j'ai ressentis d'affreuses douleurs au ventre. Je me suis mis à perdre beaucoup de sang et Drago a paniqué. Gloria lui a suggéré de m'emmener à Saint-Mangouste et il a finit par accepter. Gloria a fait un transplanage d'escorte et comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas à Saint-Mangouste qu'elle m'a emmenée.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avais-tu pas fait part de tes soupçons à Drago ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il t'aurait protégé de Gloria ?! S'exclama Blaise. Tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ?

\- Je n'en étais pas sûre de sa traitrise avant qu'elle insiste auprès de Drago pour m'évacuer du château ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour. Si j'avais fait par de mes soupçons, Drago n'aurait pris aucun risque et s'en serait aussitôt pris à elle.

\- Et alors ?! Dans tous les cas c'était un membre du Triangle du sang ! Ne me dis pas que tu as finis par avoir de la compassion pour eux ?!

\- D'un, je n'ai pas envie que quiconque meurt à cause de moi et de deux, elle m'avait dit être de mon côté. On avait échafaudé un plan pour s'enfuir… Enfin avant que je me mette à méfier d'elle bien sûr. Que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ? Que je la sacrifie juste au cas où ?!

\- De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais du quitter la chambre d'hôtel ! Je t'avais prévenue !

\- Calmez-vous ! Ordonna Harry.

Blaise et moi nous fusillâmes du regard.

\- On ne peut pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé, donc ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer à ce sujet. On sait maintenant que Gloria était en effet coupable puisqu'elle a transplané avec toi jusqu'au manoir Malefoy. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

\- J'étais dans le manoir des Malefoy ?! M'exclamai-je choquée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

\- Nous y avions constaté d'étranges allers-venus depuis plusieurs semaines, me répondit Harry. De nombreuses défenses avaient également été mises en place autour de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Nous pensions que l'organisation avait déménagé après le départ de Blaise et qu'il s'agissait de leur nouveau repère. En fait, il s'agissait du lieu où se retrouvaient les mangemorts qui avaient récemment réussi à s'échapper d'Askaban. La plupart d'entre eux ont malheureusement réussi à fuir, mais au moins, nous t'avons retrouvé.

Ginny qui avait toujours ma main dans la sienne la serra davantage, dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien. Que vous alliez bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Céleste. On a eu tellement peur Hermione… Tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose d'horrible.

\- Quand je pense que je me suis inquiété pour Drago ! S'exclama Blaise. J'avais raison depuis le début !

\- On se fiche de savoir qui avait raison ou pas, commenta Harry avec humeur. Ce qui est important maintenant, c'est de nous rendre au siège du Triangle du sang et de mettre fin à tout ça. Tu peux nous y conduire du coup ? Ou au moins nous indiquer comment entrer ? Ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

Ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire où était caché Drago. Je ne pouvais pas leur livrer l'amour de ma vie.

\- Drago a fait déménager l'organisation suite à l'attaque des mangemorts, mentis-je alors. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent à présent.

\- Mais tu y étais ! S'exclama Blaise.

\- J'étais enfermée dans une chambre !

\- Mais tu sais lancer le sort contre le mur !

\- Il n'a plus marché à partir du moment où j'ai été faite prisonnière. J'avais essayé de le lancer avec la baguette de Gloria, mais cela n'a évidemment pas marché, mentis-je.

Blaise poussa un juron et donna un coup de pied dans l'un des fauteuils en face de mon lit.

\- Calme-toi Blaise, lui ordonna Ginny avec sévérité. Si tu n'es pas capable de parler à Hermione avec calme, il est peut-être préférable que tu sortes de la chambre.

\- Mais elle met de la mauvaise volonté !

Ginny relâcha ma main et se leva du lit pour faire face à Blaise.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a vécu ces deux derniers mois ? Elle a apprit que celui qu'elle aimait était du mauvais côté, on lui a prit sa baguette, on l'a gardé prisonnière, on a lancé des sorts de magie noire contre l'enfant qu'elle portait ! Mets-toi à sa place un peu !

Blaise se sentit soudain affreusement mal et baissa le regard. Moi, j'étais encore plus mal que lui si c'était possible. Ginny prenait ma défense alors que je ne le méritais pas. Après tout, j'aurais pu les conduire au château en une seconde.

\- Céleste essaye d'ouvrir les yeux ! S'exclama soudain Ginny.

\- Dans l'eau ? S'inquiéta Blaise en se précipitant au dessus de la bulle.

\- Ca va lui faire mal, non ? Intervint Harry qui semblait inquiet à son tour.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, ils rencontrèrent les miens. Ce fut bref. Cela dura à peine une seconde et pourtant, j'eus l'impression qu'une connexion s'était faite entre nous deux. J'étais certaine qu'elle savait qui j'étais. Sa mère.

\- Elle a le regard de son père, commenta Blaise d'un air abattu.

\- Les nouveau-nés ont pratiquement tous les yeux bleus, signalai-je sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la couleur, mais bien du regard.

\- Elle est magnifique, ajouta Ginny.

Harry, Ginny et Blaise finirent par partir au bout d'un moment. La médicomage était venue récupérer ma fille et leur avait dit que j'avais besoin de calme. Me retrouver seule dans cette chambre me plongea dans un étrange mélange de sentiments. J'étais à la fois la plus heureuse de toutes les femmes de savoir ma fille en bonne santé et en sécurité, mais également la plus malheureuse. Je ne pourrais jamais partager ce bonheur avec Drago. Je ne pourrais jamais élever Céleste avec lui. Une larme coula lentement le long de ma joue. Drago me manquait terriblement parce que je savais que malgré tout, il aurait fait un père extraordinaire.

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Chaque jour, je pouvais passer davantage de temps avec Céleste ce qui amoindrissait le chagrin que je ressentais à l'égard de l'absence de Drago. Harry était également revenu me à plusieurs reprises en tant qu'Auror, afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur l'organisation. Je lui disais tout ce que je pouvais, sans évidemment lui donner le moyen d'entrer dans le château. Je ne lui parlais pas non plus trop de Drago. Me contentant de dire qu'il s'était montré très peu présent durant les deux mois de ma captivité. C'était toujours mieux d'omettre certains détails que de mentir à Harry. Après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de savoir que j'étais toujours amoureuse de Drago.

Ron et d'autres amis étaient également passés me voir. Néanmoins, la naissance de ma fille avait été gardée secrète. Le ministère ne voulait pas qu'on ébruite l'affaire pour éviter aux membres de l'organisation et aux mangemorts d'attaquer Saint-Mangouste. De mon côté, si je ne voulais pas en parler, c'était surtout pour qu'on évite de me demander qui était le père de Céleste. Pourtant, l'existence de ma fille finirait par se savoir et l'on me poserait la fameuse question. Le pire restait cependant, les questions que ma fille finirait par me poser un jour. Que devrais-je lui répondre lorsque ce moment arriverait ?

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Blaise.

\- Quand je t'ai emmené à Saint-Mangouste, tu m'as dit que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui.

On sentait clairement le ton accusateur dans sa voix.

\- Je croyais que j'allais mourir, répliquai-je sur la défensive.

\- Tu m'as supplié de ne pas le tuer.

\- J'aime toujours le souvenir du Drago que j'ai connu. Mais il n'est plus là. Plus depuis un bon moment.

\- C'est à cause du contrat de mariage.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce contrat de ne nous force pas à aimer notre conjoint.

Mes yeux descendirent jusqu'à mon annulaire et je fis glisser mes doigts sur les triangles tatoués.

Pourquoi Drago n'avait-il rien tenté pour venir me récupérer ? Pour venir récupérer sa fille ? Pensait-il que je finirais par rentrer bien sagement sans qu'il ait besoin de venir me chercher ? Saint-Mangouste avait beau être particulièrement bien protégé, je savais qu'il pouvait entrer facilement. Et s'il s'était finalement totalement désintéressé de moi ? De sa fille ? Si « T » avait complètement pris le dessus maintenant que je n'étais plus près de lui ? Peut-être que le Drago que j'avais connu était mort dès lors que j'étais partie avec Gloria.

\- J'ai envie d'être seule Blaise, dis-je. Tu pourras revenir un autre jour si tu veux.

S'il était déçu que je le congédie, il n'en montra rien. Il s'avança vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur le front. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait exactement de moi, mais il n'aurait rien. Non seulement notre couple était mort le jour où j'avais embrassé Drago pour la première fois, mais je ne pourrais jamais en aimer un autre que lui. Contrat de mariage ou pas. Il était l'amour de ma vie et nous n'en avions qu'un durant toute notre existence. Je relevai les yeux vers l'horloge murale en face de moi. Dans une heure on m'amènerait Céleste et dans une semaine je pourrais même sortir d'ici avec elle.

Lorsque Blaise posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Hermione. Pour toi et ta fille. Je sais que...

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Je l'observai intriguée et il sortit soudain sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans ma direction.

Il contourna mon lit et attrapa quelque chose sur ma table de nuit.

Ma baguette !

\- C'est la tienne n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en me la fourrant sous le nez.

Je voulu la prendre mais Blaise l'écarta vivement de la main que j'avais tendue dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Répéta-t-il en me défiant du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sous le choc.

\- Drago te l'a rendu avant que tu transplanes avec cette Gloria ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Il est venu te voir dans ce cas ! Tu nous n'arrêtes pas de nous mentir Hermione, tu crois qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte ?

Je voulus me défendre mais Blaise me devança.

\- Quand tu dis qu'un membre du Triangle du sang lançait des sorts contre ton enfant, on sait tous pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Drago ! Ou qu'au pire, le sorcier agissait sous ses ordres ! Tu le protèges !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe qu…

\- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Hurla-t-il. TU AIMES « T » ALORS QUE C'EST UN MONSTRE ! MAIS EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment que « T » serait venu me rendre ma baguette ? Lui demandai-je sur un ton de défis. Et si c'était vraiment le cas et que j'essayais de vous cacher cette information, tu penses que j'aurais eu l'idiotie de laisser ma baguette sur le meuble ?!

\- Peut-être qu'il te contrôle, qui sait ?!

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Si j'étais soumise au sortilège de l'impérium mon médicomage s'en serait rendu compte.

\- La cape d'invisibilité ! S'exclama Blaise en écarquillant les yeux. Il a du la récupérer. Si ça se trouve il est là en ce moment même, avec nous !

Blaise leva de nouveau sa baguette en l'air, dans un geste défensif, son regard passant la chambre au peigne fin.

\- S'il était vraiment là, je pense qu'il t'aurait déjà tué, répliquai-je d'une voix particulièrement sèche. Il l'a ordonné à tous les membres de l'organisation.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en avertir plus tôt ?

\- Cela me semblait être d'une logique implacable. Tu es un traitre à ses yeux.

Blaise ne baissa cependant pas sa garde.

\- Arrête tes idioties Blaise. S'il était vraiment là, non seulement il t'aurait tué, mais il m'aurait emmené avec lui.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il tient à toi ? Me cracha-t-il au visage. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton enfant !

J'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me renverser un seau glacé sur la tête. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je sautai hors de mon lit, lui arrachai ma baguette des mains et sortis de ma chambre en courant. Je traversai les longs couloirs de Saint-Mangouste toujours aussi vite, Blaise sur mes talons.

Céleste. Il fallait que je vérifie que Céleste était toujours là ! Blaise avait beau lancer des accusations complètement fantasmagoriques, je devais bien admettre que ma baguette était étrangement réapparue dans ma chambre. De plus, si Drago m'aimait, ce n'était pas le cas de « T ». Ce monstre n'avait attendu qu'un enfant de moi, rien de plus. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je courrais à en perdre haleine. Je m'arrêtai finalement brusquement face à la baie vitrée derrière laquelle était habituellement gardée Céleste. Elle était toujours là ! Je plaquai mes mains contre la vitre alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de ma gorge. Ma fille était là, dormant dans sa bulle transparente. Je sentis la main de Blaise se déposer sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Ce contact, bien qu'anodin, me fit un bien fou. Je sentis même mon cœur se calmer. J'avais été stupide. Si Drago avait voulu récupérer Céleste, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Bien entendu, une personne normale aurait attendue qu'elle se porte mieux, mais « T » n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il l'aurait prit et c'est tout.

C'était-il vraiment désintéressé de nous ? Après tout, « T » n'avait pas franchement besoin de moi pour avoir un héritier. Il avait le château à sa disposition. Avais-je donc perdu toute ma valeur ? Cette simple pensé me brisa le cœur. Je n'étais peut-être plus rien pour Drago alors que moi, j'avais l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur tellement mon amour pour lui était fort.

\- Il faudrait qu'un ou deux Aurors restent postés devant la salle où est Céleste, dit Blaise.

Il s'avança à côté de moi et je lui adressai un regard grave tendit qu'il fixait ma fille de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je sentais toujours sa main sur mon épaule et pourtant, ses bras tombaient le long de son corps. Je me retournai brusquement mais il n'y avait personne. La sensation d'une main sur mon épaule disparue en même temps.

\- Ah non ce n'est pas possible, poursuivit Blaise sans se rendre compte de mon état de nervosité. Personne n'est au courant pour ton enfant… Ou alors il faut que ce soit Harry. Je pourrais de mon côté assurer la surveillance la nuit.

Je ne répondis pas, tenant fermement ma baguette dans ma main. Je savais que cela pouvait paraitre stupide mais la main que j'avais sentie se poser sur mon épaule m'avait parue familière. Certes, ce n'était qu'une main, mais j'étais certaine qu'on l'avait déjà posé sur mon épaule exactement au même endroit et de la même manière. J'avais également trouvé la sensation rassurante. Et si…

Et si Gloria était finalement réellement de mon côté ? Peut-être qu'atterrir dans le manoir Malefoy n'avait été qu'une erreur de transplanage. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait récupéré la cape d'invisibilité, elle aurait donc aussi pu avoir la possibilité de prendre ma baguette. Peut-être était-elle là, en train de veiller sur Céleste. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se cacher ?

\- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Me demanda Blaise en se retournant vers moi les sourcils froncés.

\- Parmi les mangemorts que vous avez attrapés lors de votre attaque, vous n'avez pas trouvé de Gloria j'imagine ?

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- Pour rien.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait semblant d'être morte pour se mettre en sécurité du Triangle du sang. Après tout, Drago avait du ordonner qu'on la tue au même titre que Blaise. Mais pourquoi personne ne venait pour lui d'ailleurs ? Il était là, se baladant à mes côtés dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun membre de l'organisation à avoir pensé qu'il pourrait venir me rendre visite ? Drago avait-il cru que Blaise continuerait de rester caché dans la chambre d'hôtel ? Les membres de l'organisation n'étaient-ils même pas venus vérifier ?!

Blaise m'attrapa soudain dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. J'avais envie de me dégager de son contact, mais je me retins pour ne pas le froisser. Les seuls bras dans lesquels j'avais envie de me blottir étaient ceux de Drago.

\- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre Hermione, je te le promets, me souffla-t-il avant de finalement s'écarter de moi. Nous vous cacherons, ta fille et toi.

 _« Je préférais ne pas attirer l'attention, mais s'il te retouche encore une fois, je le tue »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement tandis que je sentais une main se poser de nouveau sur mon épaule. Voilà pourquoi je l'avais trouvé si apaisante et familière, c'était celle de Drago. J'avais envie de me retourner, de lui retirer la cape d'invisibilité et de me jeter dans ses bras, mais bien entendu je ne pouvais pas faire ça ici. Pas dans ce couloir et bien sûr, pas devant Blaise. Ce dernier m'observait d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.

La main de Drago descendit lentement le long de mon dos, suivant ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de mes fesses.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre, je vais rester ici pour surveiller ta fille si cela peut t'aider à te détendre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer Blaise, signalai-je. Je te ferais remarquer que je reste ici pour que tout le monde pense que je suis dans un sale état, alors que je ne suis là que pour rester près de mon enfant. J'ai été soignée par des médicomages pas par des moldus. Mon corps n'a aucunes séquelles.

Je n'avais pas vraiment dit ça pour Blaise. Ma petite tirade avait été destinée à Drago. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'allais parfaitement bien.

\- Si jamais vous mettez la main sur Gloria, je veux la voir, ajoutai-je.

Cette fois, je m'étais adressée aux deux. Quelque soit le camp qui l'attraperait en premier, je voulais lui parler. Savoir pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça ! Néanmoins, j'espérais que ce serait Drago qui lui mettrait la main dessus. Avec lui, j'étais certaine qu'elle souffrirait atrocement. Etre seulement envoyé à Askaban me semblait bien trop doux comme punition.

En rejoignant ma chambre pendant que Blaise faisait le guet près de Céleste, j'avais espéré que Drago reste avec moi. Pourtant, il était parti et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il était venu voir Céleste, il m'avait rendu ma baguette, il avait même proféré des menaces à l'encontre de Blaise prouvant qu'il tenait toujours à moi, mais il n'était pas resté. Pourquoi ? Cette question me torturait littéralement. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit en essayant de respirer calmement. Peut-être avait-il juste voulu vérifier que Céleste et moi allions bien, sans pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Il avait certainement beaucoup de choses à faire au sein de son organisation.

On frappa soudain à ma porte et je relevai la tête vers Harry qui entrait dans ma chambre. Il était seul. Il venait donc en tant qu'Auror.

\- J'ai des informations sur cette Gloria, déclara-t-il en s'essayant sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Elle s'appelle Gloria Selwyn.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose et pourtant je n'arrivais à me souvenir où je l'avais entendu.

\- C'est la fille d'Alan et Liana Selwyn, tous les deux des sangs purs. Sa mère est morte peut de temps après sa naissance, quant à son père, c'était un ancien mangemort. C'est lui qui a attaqué la maison des Lovegood lorsqu'on était à la recherche des Horcruxes. Apparemment, son père ne s'est jamais occupé d'elle. Elle a fait ses études à Dumstrang et y restait même l'été.

\- Son père est mort ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, durant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Donc, elle aurait voulu s'en prendre à moi par vengeance ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Comme je te l'ai dit elle n'a pas beaucoup connu son père et je pense qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert. J'imagine que rejoindre les mangemorts et te livrer, était une manière pour elle de faire ses preuves. Je pense qu'elle voulait suivre les traces d'un père qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Elle était une sorcière infiltrée idéale, ajouta Harry d'un air songeur. Que ce soit auprès de la communauté sorcière ou au sein du Triangle du sang, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle suivrait les traces de son père étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais été confrontée une seule fois à Voldemort ou aux mangemorts.

\- Donc elle m'a bien trahi, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.

\- Tu en doutais ? S'enquit Harry en arquant un sourcil étonné.

\- Je doute de tout à présent. N'oublie pas que je suis tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'adresser un regard désolé.

On frappa de nouveau à ma porte. Cette fois, il s'agissait de mon médicomage. Elle jaugea Harry pendant quelques secondes et finit par faire entrer ma fille dans ma chambre. Mon cœur se mettait toujours à battre violemment dans ma poitrine lorsque je l'apercevais. Harry se leva du fauteuil pour me dire qu'il repasserait dès qu'il aurait de nouvelles informations et il me laissa seule avec Céleste.

Je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de la regarder. Elle semblait si fragile que j'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle seconde. Savoir que Drago était venu la voir était rassurant en fin de compte. Il veillait lui aussi sur elle.

\- Ton père n'est pas là, mais il t'aime, soufflai-je à voix basse en collant mon visage contre la bulle transparente.

\- Bien sûr que si je suis là. Je ne loupe pratiquement aucun moment avec vous.

Je relevai les yeux vers Drago. Il était debout, au bout de mon lit. Il semblait si prêt et si loin de moi à la fois que c'en était déroutant. C'était comme si je n'étais pas sure qu'il soit vraiment là, avec moi dans la pièce.

\- Je l'ai appelé Céleste, dis-je alors.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il en souriant. C'est un bon choix.

Il contourna le lit, s'allongea à côté de moi et je tournai la tête sur le côté pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre ? Chuchotai-je à voix basse.

Comme seule réponse, Drago agita sa baguette en direction de la porte.

\- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Me lança-t-il ensuite. Tu ne veux pas que Céleste voit à quel point ses parents s'aiment ?

Mes yeux descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles m'avaient terriblement manqué ces deux dernières semaines. Cependant, je ne parvins pas à m'en approcher. Je sentis une étrange boule de tristesse envahir ma gorge et je me rendis compte que j'en voulais à Drago. Je lui en voulais terriblement. Je sentis des larmes couler lentement le long de mes joues et il passa aussitôt ses bras autour de moi, pour me serrer contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je suis tellement désolé mon amour. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, pour vous deux. J'aurais dû te faire confiance depuis le début. Si tu avais eu ta baguette tu aurais pu te défendre, mais non ! Je te laissé transplaner avec Gloria qui t'a mené tout droit jusqu'aux mangemorts. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais Hermione…

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de pleurer silencieusement contre son torse.

\- Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien. Quand notre fille sera prête à sortir de Saint-Mangouste tu auras juste à pointer ta baguette contre le mur pour rentrer chez nous. Vous serez en sécurité, insista-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

Nous restâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre pendant un long moment. C'est Drago qui mit fin à notre étreinte pour se pencher au dessus de la bulle qui contenait notre fille.

\- Apparemment elle mon regard ? S'enquit-il avec fierté.

\- Tu étais là quand Blaise à dit ça ?

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser s'approcher de ma fille sans que je sois prêt à la défendre au cas où ?

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. Il veillait sur elle.

Drago était étrangement persuadé que j'allais le rejoindre lorsque Céleste pourrait sortir de cette bulle, mais il se trompait. Certes, je ne donnerais jamais aux Aurors les moyens de le retrouver, mais je savais qu'ils parviendraient un jour à le faire sans mon aide. Et lorsque ce jour arriverait, je ne ferais rien pour les en empêcher. Drago ne s'enfuirait jamais avec moi comme je l'avais parfois espéré. Notre destin était donc scellé. Nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble et je me demandais à quel moment il en prendrait conscience. Peut-être lorsqu'il constaterait ma disparition de Saint-Mangouste. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je sois discrète étant donné qu'il pouvait écouter la moindre de mes conversations.

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'épaule de Drago. J'allais bientôt le perdre pour toujours et je voulais profiter de chaque instant avec lui. Je savais à présent ce que je pourrais plus tard raconter à notre fille à son sujet. Je lui dirais que son père était l'amour de ma vie, qu'il était quelqu'un de drôle et d'incroyable, mais qu'il avait laissé son côté obscur le dominer. La vérité était aussi simple que ça.

\- Elle m'a souri ! S'exclama soudain Drago en me secouant doucement pour me faire réagir.

\- Elle n'a pas fait exprès, elle dort, lui signalai-je amusée.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse qu'elle ne t'ait pas souri à toi, dit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire narquois.

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel en essayant d'imprimer ce que j'avais sous les yeux à tout jamais dans ma tête. Je voulais garder cette image de Céleste et Drago, de leur première vraie rencontre.

Drago continua de l'observer et de lui murmurer des choses à voix basse pendant de longues minutes, sous mon regard attendri.

Le soir même, je m'enfermai aux toilettes avec un livre que Ginny m'avait prêté pour m'aider à faire passer le temps. S'il y avait bien un endroit dans lequel Drago ne m'observerait pas caché sous sa cape, c'était là.

J'ouvris le livre à la première page et pointai ma baguette dessus pour y inscrire un message.

 _« Lorsque le médicomage annoncera ma date de sortie, préparez-vous à ce que je disparaisse un jour avant. Vous pourrez me retrouver en chatouillant une poire »._

Je rendrais le livre à Ginny dès qu'elle passerait me rendre visite. Il était évident qu'elle ne comprendrait pas le sens de ce message. Elle me prendrait très certainement pour une folle d'ailleurs. Mais Harry saurait aussitôt où j'avais voulu en venir. Il pourrait donc me rejoindre et me trouver une cachette idéale, à l'abri du Triangle du sang et des mangemorts.


	35. Chapitre 35 : La trahison

**Δ Chapitre 35 : La trahison**

Le corps en sueur de Drago retomba mollement sur moi alors qu'il laissait échapper un dernier râle de plaisir. Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes et lorsqu'il voulu finalement se redresser, je l'en empêchai. M'agrippant à son corps comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma sortie officielle de Saint-Mangouste était prévue pour jeudi. Nous étions mardi et c'était certainement la dernière fois de ma vie que je sentais son corps contre le mien. « La dernière fois ». C'était si douloureux de penser à ça et en même temps, je ne parvenais pas à l'imaginer. A certains moments, lorsque je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre, il m'arrivait de penser que si Céleste n'avait pas été là, la mort m'aurait semblé une fin bien moins douloureuse que d'avoir à vivre sans Drago. Comment pouvais-je l'aimer à ce point alors qu'il faisait des choses si affreuses tous les jours ? Etais-je devenue quelqu'un de mauvais également, à ma manière ? Après tout, je fermais les yeux sur toutes les horreurs qu'il orchestrait.

Je laissai finalement Drago se redresser et il s'allongea à côté de moi. Mon regard descendit jusqu'à ma table de nuit, puis jusqu'à son premier tiroir entrouvert où j'avais laissé le livre de Ginny. Elle était repassée me voir la veille mais je n'avais pas voulu prendre le risque de lui rendre le livre. Si je lui avais tendu juste comme ça, sans la moindre explication, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas ouvert avant des années. Lui laisser entendre qu'il fallait au contraire qu'elle l'ouvre aurait en revanche été trop risqué, puisque Drago aurait pu nous observer sous la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais donc opté pour un autre plan. Je partirai mercredi, comme prévu, en prenant soin d'emporter tous mes objets personnels à l'exception du livre. Il n'y avait que comme ça que j'étais certaine que Ginny s'intéresserait au livre.

\- Il est bientôt dix-heures trente, commenta Drago en fixant l'horloge murale en face de mon lit.

Sa voix. Il fallait absolument que je me souvienne en détail de sa voix. J'aurais voulu prendre une photo de nous deux. Mieux, une photo de nous avec Céleste. Il m'aurait néanmoins répondu que nous avions le temps de le faire et si j'avais insisté, il aurait peut-être trouvé ça étrange.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il en se levant du lit.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le regarder attraper ses vêtements. Il avait une étrange lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller également.

Mon cœur loupa un battement tandis qu'il ramassait ma robe sur le sol de la chambre pour me la tendre.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demandai-je.

Il attendit que j'enfile ma robe, puis il ouvrit brutalement mon tiroir. Cette fois mon cœur s'arrêta complètement quand je le vis sortir le livre de Ginny pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Cependant, il n'y accorda pas la moindre importance. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer ma baguette cachée dessous. Il me la donna et je l'attrapai et m'essayant sur le rebord de mon lit.

\- On ne va nulle part, finit-il pas me répondre. C'est la surprise qui vient à nous. Pour la baguette, c'est juste au cas où…

Il regarda de nouveau l'horloge. Que devait-il se passer à dix-heures trente ?

Lorsque la grande aiguille passa sur le chiffre six, il se redressa. Il semblait étrangement au comble de l'excitation et avant que je n'ais pu lui en demander davantage, un sorcier portant l'uniforme du Triangle du sang traversa le mur. C'était forcément Pansy puisqu'elle était la seule à savoir comment faire avec Drago et moi. Comme pour confirmer mes pensés, elle retira son masque. Je me relevai du lit pour lui faire face.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Hermione, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Nous avons tous hâte de rencontrer Céleste. En attendant…

Elle passa sa main à travers le mur et sembla tirer quelque chose.

Gloria traversa le mur. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je ne vis même pas Pansy repartir tant j'étais choquée par l'apparence de la sorcière que j'avais un temps cru mon amie.

\- On l'a attrapé, dit Drago avec une fierté certaine.

Gloria tenait à peine debout. La robe qu'elle portait ressemblait davantage à un chiffon usé et déchiré. Ses cheveux habituellement soigneusement peignés ressemblaient à un amas difforme, quant à sa peau, elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Son corps tremblait, mais ce n'était visiblement pas par peur à en juger par le regard de défit qu'elle me lançait. Je voulus reculer d'un pas, mais je me heurtai au lit derrière moi.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour la retrouver ? Demandai-je finalement.

Ma question sembla plaire à Drago. Il tourna autour de Gloria, sa baguette bien en main et lui donna un coup franc sur l'épaule. La sorcière tomba à genoux.

\- Le Triangle sous le talon. Il me permet de localiser n'importe quel membre de l'organisation.

Par Merlin, heureusement que Drago n'avait jamais souhaité m'imposer ce tatouage.

\- On l'a retrouvée il y a quelques jours dans l'allée des embrumes. Oh, elle avait prit du polynéctar bien sûr, mais le tatouage est impossible à faire disparaitre. Pas comme votre stupide marque des ténèbres, ajouta-t-il à son attention.

Il approcha sa baguette de Gloria, suivant le contour de sa silhouette sans pour autant la toucher.

\- Elle n'était pas seule lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, mais aucun de ses précieux amis n'a voulu la défendre. Ils forment un groupe si soudé !

C'était moi qui avais demandé à ce qu'on m'amène Gloria. J'avais ressentis le besoin de lui poser des questions et de comprendre pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Mais en fait, que pouvais-je bien lui demander ? J'étais certaine qu'Harry avait vu juste. Elle n'était qu'une sorcière souhaitant de la reconnaissance de la part de personnes qui l'avaient toujours ignorée. Peut-être même qu'elle n'adhérait pas vraiment à l'idéologie des mangemorts. Elle avait juste voulu une famille et appartenir à un tout. Comme beaucoup de membres du Triangle du sang.

\- Je me suis occupé de son cas personnellement, signala Drago avec une satisfaction certaine.

Gloria serra le tissu qui lui servait de vêtement entre ses doigts, certainement dans un tic nerveux et je vis avec effroi qu'elle n'avait plus aucun ongle.

J'avais espéré que Drago soit celui qui lui mettrait la main dessus, j'avais prié pour qu'il lui fasse endurer les pires sévices pour avoir osé essayer de tuer l'enfant que je portais, mais maintenant que j'avais Gloria sous les yeux, j'avais simplement envie de vomir. Son état physique me renvoyait directement à la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve Drago. Gloria dû percevoir ce qu'il se passait dans mon esprit, car elle éclata de rire. Un rire fou. Drago réagit aussitôt. Il l'empoigna fermement par les cheveux, tira sa tête en arrière et pointa sa baguette contre l'une des deux oreilles de la jeune fille. Il prononça un sort que je ne connaissais pas et l'oreille se déchira en deux, sous son hurlement de douleur. La chair tomba au sol et je retins un haut le cœur. Il relâcha la tête de Gloria qui replongea presque aussitôt son regard dans le mien.

\- Je l'ai déjà questionné sur ses motivations, m'expliqua Drago. Elle pensait gagner l'estime des mangemorts en te livrant à eux. Personne n'a jamais voulu de toi, poursuivit-il à son attention. Ni ton père, ni ta famille, ni même les mangemorts. Tout ça est d'un pathétique…

\- Ce n'est pas moi la plus pathétique de la pièce, ricana Gloria.

Drago entama un mouvement de baguette dans sa direction, mais il se stoppa presque aussi rapidement. Il contourna alors la sorcière et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de mon lit.

\- Si je comprends bien ce que tu essayes de dire, c'est que c'est moi qui suis pathétique ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était calme et effrayante. Gloria ricana une nouvelle fois, fixa un point imaginaire derrière moi comme perdue dans ses pensées et finit par me regarder de nouveau.

\- Non, c'est elle, répondit-elle en donnant un coup de menton dans ma direction.

\- Et en quoi ma femme est-elle pathétique ? La pressa Drago d'une voix glaciale.

\- Parce qu'elle pense qu'elle va pouvoir s'en sortir et être heureuse.

Drago serra tellement sa baguette dans sa main que je crus qu'elle allait se briser.

\- Tu es amoureuse d'un monstre Granger ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de tout aussi mauvais. Malefoy n'a pas de dédoublement de la personnalité, comme je te l'ai fait croire. J'ai dit ça pour te réconforter lorsque tu avais encore le projet de fuir. Il fallait que tu te raccroches à l'espoir qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais pour que tu puisses encore avoir envie de vivre. Mais le fait est, qu'il est totalement lui-même. Malefoy et « T » sont la même et unique personne. Intègre bien ça.

Je perdis le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait alors que Gloria semblait se satisfaire de ma réaction. Etrangement, Drago n'intervint pas. Il se contenta de la fixer sans ciller.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu projettes de faire, poursuivit-elle.

Elle marqua un court arrêt pour essuyer le sang de son oreille qui avait coulé jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu vas rentrer sagement auprès de l'organisation. Parce que tu sais ce qui t'attend hors du Triangle du sang. Rien. Tu es condamnée. Tu es devenue aussi coupable que Malefoy. Ainsi, même si le ministère à pitié de toi et qu'il ne t'envoie pas à Askaban, tu resteras une paria. Personne ne te fera plus jamais confiance. Adieu le poste de chef du magenmagot, dit-elle en mimant un au revoir de sa main faible.

Elle fixa de nouveau le mur derrière moi et roula finalement des yeux sur le côté.

\- Permets-moi de te contredire, murmura Drago. Hermione aura le poste qu'elle souhaite lorsque le Triangle du sang aura mis la main sur le ministère et devine quoi, j'ai également une petite idée de carrière pour toi. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être enfermé dans une cage suspendue dans le hall du ministère, pour que tout le monde puisse te voir mourir à petit feu. Lorsque j'aurais pris la place du ministre, je pense même que j'installerai mon bureau en hauteur dans le hall du ministère. Ainsi, je pourrais constamment avoir un œil sur toi grâce à une belle bais-vitrée. Je pourrais même te lancer des chocogrenouilles si je suis de bonne humeur. Tu aimes le chocolat Gloria ?

\- Je te conseille de les garder pour le monstre qui vous sert de fille.

Cette fois, Drago réagit. Il se leva de son siège et s'accroupis face à la sorcière toujours à genoux. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de son front et tailla un Triangle dans la peau de la jeune sorcière. Gloria se mit à hurler et rire en même temps. Elle semblait folle.

\- Ta fille sera un monstre Granger ! Peut-être qu'elle vous semble normale pour l'instant, mais les sorts lancés contre elle ne resteront pas sans conséquences !

Elle poussa un nouvel hurlement de douleur, tandis que le sang de son front recouvrait pratiquement entièrement son visage. Je détournai les yeux, l'estomac retourné.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé de contrer les maléfices de Malefoy ! Tout ce que je faisais, c'était essayer de te maintenir en vie pour ne pas être accusée de quoi que ce soit.

Drago se releva finalement et contempla son chef d'œuvre avec satisfaction. Gloria voulu remonter la main jusqu'à son visage, certainement pour s'essuyer mais Drago fut plus rapide.

\- ENDORLORIS !

La sorcière s'étala à plat ventre sur le sol, secouée de spasmes de douleur.

\- DRAGO ! M'écriai-je alors.

Il stoppa aussitôt son sort mais ne se détourna pas de Gloria.

\- Désolé. Tu as raison, je mets du sang de partout.

Il tira Gloria par les cheveux pour la forcer à se redresser.

\- Si tu te touches le visage, je te coupe une main et je te force à la manger. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas utiliser le sort de l'imperium, donc ne me tente pas.

Cette fois, je ne parvins pas à me retenir. Je fis deux pas en avant et me pliai en deux pour vomir sur le parquet de ma chambre. C'était insoutenable. Drago était abominable. S'il n'avait jamais tué personne directement, ce qu'il faisait subir à Gloria était bien pire. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules dans un geste affectueux alors que Gloria se mettait de nouveau à rire comme une folle. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, tandis que j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir.

\- Hermione ...

La voix tremblante de Ginny me paralysa. Drago se retourna lentement vers ma meilleure amie qui semblait aussi effrayée que si Voldemort se trouvait face à elle. Le regard de cette dernière descendit jusqu'à Gloria puis, il bifurqua dans ma direction. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle eu le temps de voir ? D'entendre ?

Drago pointa sa baguette contre le mur derrière Gloria pour ouvrir le passage. Il lança un stupefix particulièrement puissant à la sorcière et elle s'envola à travers le passage. Etrangement, il ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de la présence de Ginny qui tenait pourtant sa baguette pointée dans sa direction.

\- Notre fille va bien, on l'a vu, insista-t-il dans le but de me rassurer. Elle sera juste plus puissante. Fais-moi confiance.

Je reculai de quelques pas pour me rasseoir sur mon lit et il disparu à travers le plancher.

Ginny était toujours à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle semblait paralysée. De mon côté, mourir me semblait être la seule solution pour oublier tout ce que je venais d'entendre et de voir. Les tortures de Drago à l'encontre de Gloria, la vérité sur lui, ainsi que l'état des lieux de mon propre avenir.

Tout ce que m'avait dit Gloria était vrai. Ma fille avait peut-être l'air d'aller bien pour le moment, mais les sortilèges de Drago auraient forcément une incidence sur elle. De plus, notre société ne me ferait certainement plus jamais confiance à cause de mon amour pour un monstre. Je m'étais raccrochée à l'idée que Drago et « T » étaient deux personnes différentes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je sentis une larme couler silencieusement le long de ma joue, tandis que je sentais qu'on s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Depuis que Malefoy s'est assis dans le fauteuil.

Elle avait donc pratiquement tout vu du monstre qu'il était. D'ailleurs, j'étais certaine que Gloria avait vu mon amie arriver. Elle s'était fait un malin plaisir de ne pas révéler sa présence pour que Ginny puisse assister à toute la scène.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas alerté les Aurors ?

\- Tu me l'aurais pardonné ?

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais c'était la première et la dernière fois.

Ginny n'ajouta rien. Elle avait bien compris le dilemme qui faisait rage en moi et cela se passait de commentaires.

Nous restâmes silencieuses à un moment. Un long moment. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, ni pour nettoyer mon vomi et encore moins pour retirer le sang de Gloria qui séchait sur le parquet.

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha finalement Ginny. J'ai passé le cap des trois mois. On aurait pu avoir notre enfant en même temps si…

Un hurlement déchirant résonna dans le couloir. S'en suivit des coups de baguettes magiques qui me semblèrent particulièrement violents.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est Blaise, me lança Ginny en m'adressant un regard affolé. Il devait me rejoindre.

Elle voulu se relever du lit, mais je l'en empêchai fermement en lui adressant un regard entendu. Elle était enceinte. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre menant dans le couloir, les sorts qui se répercutaient sur les murs semblaient faire trembler le bâtiment en entier. Je me mis alors à courir en direction du vacarme, baguette en main. J'entendis malheureusement Ginny sur mes talons et je me retiens de me retourner pour l'arrêter.

Les membres du Triangle du sang avaient-ils finalement mis la main sur Blaise ? Etait-il en train de se battre contre eux ? Drago était-il parmi eux ? Je me rendis compte que les coups de baguettes magiques avaient cessé. Etait-ce déjà terminé ?

\- ARRETE ! Entendis-je hurler.

C'était bien la voix de Blaise. Plus je courrais en direction du bruit et plus mon cœur se resserrait. Je m'approchais dangereusement de la salle où était gardée ma fille. Et si jamais l'un des sorts la touchait ? Et si c'était finalement les mangemorts qui étaient venu terminer le travail ?

\- BLAISE ! Hurlai-je à mon tour. JE SUIS LA !

J'entendis Ginny pousser un jurer derrière moi. Je savais qu'elle était en train de me prendre pour une folle pour ainsi signaler ma position. Mais s'il s'agissait de mangemorts au bout du couloir, je préférais qu'ils s'en prennent à moi plutôt qu'à ma fille. Si je pouvais faire diversion, c'était déjà ça de gagné !

Ginny m'attrapa l'épaule et me tira avec force en arrière au moment où nous bifurquâmes à l'angle du couloir. Cela eu pour conséquence de me stopper dans ma course. Blaise était bien là, mais il ne faisait pas face aux mangemorts ou aux membres du Triangle du sang. En face de lui, se tenait simplement celui que j'aimais.

\- Drago ! M'écriai-je alors.

Le concerné se tourna vers moi et s'immobilisa. Etrangement, Blaise n'en profita pas pour lui lancer un sort. Il le menaçait toujours de sa baguette, mais il semblait étrangement hésitant.

\- Rends-là moi Drago, finit-il par lui dire d'une voix mesurée.

\- Pourquoi tu te sens si concerné ? Lui lança-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

Drago tenait dans ses bras quelque chose. En m'approchant lentement, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tissu roulé en boule.

\- Hermione recule, m'ordonna Blaise d'une voix autoritaire.

Je ne l'écoutai cependant pas. Je tentai de m'approcher davantage des deux sorciers, mais Ginny m'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans ses bras ? Lui demandai-je alors d'une voix tremblante.

Le silence de mon amie confirma mes pires craintes. C'était Céleste que Drago tenait fermement contre lui. Voilà pourquoi Blaise hésitait à l'attaquer. Et soudain, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Blaise allait finir s'en prendre à lui, que ma fille soit dans les bras de Drago ou pas.

\- Pars Drago ! M'écriai-je alors. Vite !

Ginny m'adressa un regard interdit.

\- Blaise a fait le serment inviolable, lui dis-je à voix basse. Tu te souviens ?

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait, c'était elle qui avait été notre enchaîneur. Voilà pourquoi Baise avait attaqué le manoir des Malefoy avec les Aurors. Il avait été obligé d'être présent.

Il avait fait le serment de tout mettre en œuvre pour me protéger du Triangle du sang, pour détruire l'organisation et pour tuer « T ». Mais à aucun moment le serment n'avait concerné Céleste. Il allait donc finir par attaquer Drago, sinon c'était lui qui mourrait par manque d'agissement.

\- DRAGO ! M'époumonai-je de nouveau dans le but de le faire réagir.

Ne pouvait-il pas juste s'enfuir avec Céleste pour la mettre à l'abri ?!

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla soudain Blaise en lançant un sort en direction de Drago.

Mon cœur se souleva mais il contrat cependant facilement le sortilège et m'adressa un regard entendu. Comme s'il était vexé que je doute de ses capacités à protéger notre fille. Soudain, Pansy Parkinson vêtue de son uniforme de l'organisation traversa le mur. Drago lui fourra Céleste entre les bras et il lança un sort informulé à l'encontre de son ancien meilleur ami. Je vis Pansy disparaitre avec ma fille, tandis qu'un combat acharné commençait entre Blaise et Drago.

\- ARRETEZ ! Hurlai-je. STOP !

Ginny entama un mouvement de baguette dans leur direction mais je lui lançai un sort pour l'immobiliser. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se battre alors qu'elle était enceinte, c'était trop dangereux. J'entendis bientôt des pas provenir de derrière moi. Les Aurors étaient là ! Cela eu pour conséquence de déconcentrer Blaise, mais pas Drago.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort fusa en direction de Blaise et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine sous mon hurlement de désespoir. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Harry se posta devant Ginny pour la protéger, de multiples sorts convergèrent dans la direction de Drago, mais il parvint tout de même à passer à travers le mur du couloir. Je vis ensuite Neville se précipiter sur Blaise pour se pencher sur son corps inerte, tandis que je me laissai tomber à genoux.

Drago avait finalement atteint le point culminant de la cruauté. Il avait tué un sorcier de sa propre baguette. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et ce, sous mes yeux et avec sa fille entre les bras.

\- Mais taisez-vous ! S'exclama Robart, le chef des Aurors.

\- Mais on ne va pas la laisser y retourner ! ILS NE LA LAISSERONT JAMAIS REPARTIR ! S'égosilla Harry en tendant son bras dans ma direction.

\- Si c'est nous qui y allons, nous risquons de mettre Céleste en danger ! S'exclama Ron.

Tous les Aurors étaient à présent au courant de l'existence de ma fille, ainsi que de la possibilité d'entrer dans le château d'un simple coup de baguette. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de m'adresser des remontrances. Cependnat, un commentaire avait tout de même percé le brouhaha de la pièce. « Granger est complice ». Ce à quoi Ron avait rétorqué que j'avais été manipulée depuis le début.

\- Nous devrions attaquer sans attendre, intervint un autre Auror. Ce n'est pas à Granger d'y aller, elle n'est pas Auror ! Ce n'est pas son travail ! Le but c'est quand même de détruire cette organisation non ?

\- Donc tu prendrais le risque de mettre un bébé en danger ? S'enquit Ron en défiant le sorcier du regard.

\- Mais apparemment ce bébé n'est même pas humain, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pardon ? M'exclamai-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- Quand nous avons interrogés les mangemorts capturés, ils nous ont dit que l'enfant avait reçu des sortilèges de magie noire !

\- Ma fille se porte très bien. Merci.

\- On perd du temps là ! S'exclama un autre Auror.

\- Excuse-nous de réfléchir à une solution !

\- Mais on t'emmerde Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que Granger est ton amie qu'il faut que…

\- SILENCE ! Hurla de nouveau Robart. QUI EST LE CHEF ICI, HEIN ? C'EST MOI QUI VAIS DE TOUTE FACON DECIDER DE LA MARCHE A SUIVRE ! ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE A MOINS QUE JE VOUS AIS DONNE L'AUTORISATION DE PARLER !

Le silence revint dans la salle, mais les tensions ne s'apaisèrent pas pour autant. Les Aurors s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Ceux qui estimaient que je devais moi-même aller récupérer mon enfant pour plus de sécurité et les autres qui trouvaient préférable d'attaquer eux-mêmes et tout de suite.

\- Londubat, expose nous les options, lança Robart. Et dans le calme s'il te plait.

Alors que tous les sorciers présents écoutaient Neville avec attention, je m'éclipsai discrètement du cercle qui s'était formé dans la salle de réunion de Saint-Mangouste. Il n'était pas question que je laisse qui que ce soit décider de ce qui allait suivre. Je lançai alors le sort contre le mur et le traversai. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Harry crier mon prénom avant que je ne disparaisse totalement de leur champ de vision.

Tout était calme dans la chambre que Drago et moi avions partagée pendant plusieurs mois. Je l'observai en détail, sachant que c'était la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds. Rien n'avait bougé durant mes trois semaines d'absence. Même ma serviette de bain était toujours accrochée contre l'un des murs de la salle de bain. Je savais pertinemment où se trouvait Drago, je sortis donc de la chambre pour descendre jusqu'à la salle principale. Elle était bondée. Les membres de l'organisation étaient certainement presque tous présent. Je les entendis me saluer alors que je zigzaguai entre eux, pour rejoindre l'estrade sur laquelle était Drago, notre enfant entre les bras. Il me tendit la main lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, me hissa sur l'estrade et colla son front contre le mien.

\- On est enfin tous les trois en sécurité, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les sorciers face à lui. Il leur sourit. Il semblait au comble du bonheur de pouvoir enfin leur présenter notre fille. Quand à moi, je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de faire des vas et viens entre son visage et celui de ma fille. Ce spectacle était le plus beau qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Un flash me fit sursauter. Denis Crivey venait de prendre une photo de nous trois. C'était un vieil appareil moldu et il me tendit la photo qui en sortit quelques secondes plus tard. J'aurais au moins un souvenir palpable. Je rangeais aussitôt la photo dans une poche intérieur de ma veste, de peur de l'égarer.

\- Au fait, Blaise Zabini est mort, déclara Drago.

Des exclamations de contentement raisonnèrent dans toute la salle. Certains frappèrent même dans leurs mains. Drago baissa son visage jusqu'à Céleste et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Oh regarde ! S'exclama-t-il en me tirant le bras de sa main libre. Ses cheveux !

Elle avait des cheveux bruns.

\- Ils vont peut-être tomber, commentai-je.

Drago m'adressa un regard choqué.

\- Cela arrive parfois, expliquai-je. Ma cousine est née avec des cheveux bruns et puis quelques semaines après, ils sont tous tombés et elle est devenue blonde.

Drago me toisa pendant quelques secondes d'un drôle d'air.

\- N'importe quoi, lâcha-t-il en riant et en secouant la tête.

Nous déjeunâmes tous ensemble dans la grande salle. Même Céleste bu son premier biberon que l'une des sorcières de l'organisation avait précautionneusement préparé pour elle. Mon regard s'égara sur les différentes tables en face de moi. Conor mangeait et parlait en même temps, tout en pointant le ventre de la sorcière à côté de lui avec fierté. Ils étaient certainement en couple et la jeune fille devait être enceinte. Un peu plus loin, je vis Hortense de disputer avec Théodore. A y regarder de près, ils semblaient plutôt se chamailler. Je vis la sorcière jeter son verre d'eau à la figure du garçon, qui resta figé, sous les explosions de rire des autres sorciers de la table. Si on faisait abstraction de ce qu'ils faisaient tous vraiment là, dans ce château, j'avais l'impression d'être à Poudlard. Entourée de personnes joyeuses et heureuses d'être là. Peut-être que les couples n'étaient tous pas si malheureux d'être ensemble en fin de compte. J'aurais aimé les sauver. Au moins quelques un en tout cas. Mon regard bifurqua presqu'aussitôt vers Denis Crivey. Pansy avait abandonné la table des chefs pour déjeuner avec lui. S'il était clair qu'ils étaient trop différents pour ressentir un jour de l'amour l'un pour l'autre, ils semblaient tous les deux s'en être accommodés. Ils discutaient tranquillement et Pansy pointait certains sorciers de son doigt par moment, tandis que Denis hochait la tête l'air véritablement intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

Drago et moi montâmes ensuite jusqu'à notre chambre. Durant le déjeuné Drago avait chargé l'un des membres de son organisation de rajouter une petite pièce à notre petite suite. Une chambre d'enfant. Je laissai Drago déposer Céleste dans son berceau alors que je m'asseyais sur l'une des chaises présentes, pour admirer la décoration de la pièce. Elle était tout blanche avec des meubles en bois. Drago donna quelques coups de baguette magique dans tous les sens, pour rajouter des décorations et des peluches par-ci par là. Il créa sous mes yeux une petite licorne blanche qui semblait particulièrement douce et la déposa dans le berceau à côté de la tête de notre fille. Il l'observa d'un air attendrit pendant un petit moment avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Tu vas rester là pendant qu'elle dort ? S'enquit-il d'un air hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule ?

Il haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace. Il ne savait pas non plus. Nous étions jeunes et sans aucune expérience. Malheureusement, nous n'apprendrions jamais à être des parents ensemble.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai…grogna soudain Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

\- Mon triangle sous le talon. Je ne peux pas passer plus d'une heure sans être dérangé. Ce n'est pas croyable !

Je fronçai les sourcils avec sévérité tout en lui faisant signe de parler à voix basse. Il leva aussitôt les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse, jeta un œil à Céleste qui dormait toujours et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il ne l'avait pas réveillée.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je reviens très vite.

\- Non reste ! M'exclamai-je à voix basse.

S'il partait maintenant il ne reverrait plus jamais sa fille et si je pouvais retarder un petit peu ce moment, je ne devais pas hésiter.

\- Je reviens juste après, je te promets.

\- Je t'aime tu sais. Je t'aime vraiment.

\- Je sais.

Il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir sans moi et de toute façon je reviens dans maximum une heure !

Il pensait certainement que l'étrange regard que je lui lançais était dû à mon manque d'assurance. A ma peur de me retrouver seule avec ma fille et de ne pas savoir comment faire, mais il avait tord. J'étais juste en train de lui dire adieu. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre dernier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes que j'avais envie de m'y fondre. Il finit par se reculer.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à notre fille et passa à travers le mur de la chambre. C'était fini.

J'avais mis presque quinze bonnes minutes à me décider. C'était comme si j'avais espéré que Drago revienne entre temps. J'avais même pensé rester un ou deux jours supplémentaires. Après tout, rien ne pressait étant donné que Céleste était en sécurité. Cependant j'étais parvenue à me raisonner. Gagner un ou deux jours ne changeraient rien à la souffrance que je m'apprêtais à endurer. J'allais trahir mon mari, perdre l'amour de ma vie et lui voler sa fille.

Je pris quelques affaires dans la chambre de Céleste. Notamment les décorations que Drago avait rajoutées. Je voulais que notre fille ait des objets provenant de lui. Je vérifiai également que j'avais toujours la photo avec moi, en enfin, je laissai un mot à Drago, lui disant à quel point je l'aimais malgré tout. J'attrapai Céleste dans mes bras et m'approchai de l'un des murs le cœur serré. Je pointai ma baguette magique contre le mur et au moment où je le traversai enfin, j'eus la sensation qu'un froid glacial venait d'envahir la chambre derrière moi. Je me retournai alors, à moitié dans les cuisines de Poudlard, à moitié dans la chambre. Drago me faisait face. Ses yeux exorbités me fixaient avec une haine sans nom et sa baguette était pointée dans ma direction. J'étais certaine que s'il ne me lançait pas de sort, c'était uniquement pour ne pas prendre le risque de toucher Céleste.

\- Je te retrouverais Hermione, sois en certaine. Et quand ça arrivera, je te tuerais pour cette trahison.

On me tira soudain avec force en arrière et le passage se referma. Ginny et Harry étaient là, dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Mon meilleur ami jeta une pomme contre le mur pour vérifier si le passage s'était bien refermé et la pomme ricocha pour rouler jusqu'à mes pieds. Ginny, quant à elle, m'adressa un regard désolé. Ils avaient visiblement entendu les derniers mots de Drago à mon encontre.

\- Tu as sauvé ta fille Hermione. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, me dit Ginny en hochant la tête, comme pour acquiescer à ce qu'elle disait elle-même.

Ron déboula soudain dans la cuisine le souffle court.

\- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour deviner qu'elle serait là ? S'exclama-t-il en nous regardant d'un air ahuri.

\- Elle m'a laissé un mot dans un livre, lui répondit sa sœur. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle l'ait posé sur la table de nuit sans aucun marque page. Si Hermione l'avait terminé, elle l'aurait soigneusement rangé. Mais là, il était sur la table de nuit et il n'y avait pas de marque page, insista-t-elle. Il y avait donc quelque chose de bizarre.

C'était Drago qui avait sorti le livre de mon tiroir. Un geste qu'il avait évidemment jugé totalement anodin.

\- Et dans le livre, poursuivit Ginny, Hermione nous disait que pour la retrouver il faudrait chatouiller une poire.

\- Oh… se contenta de dire Ron les yeux grands ouverts. Tu connaissais l'entrée de la cuisine ?

\- Non, mais Harry si.

Pour entrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard, il fallait se rendre au sous-sol du château et trouver le tableau qui représentait une coupe en argent débordante de fruits. Il fallait ensuite chatouiller l'énorme poire verte représentée pour qu'elle se mette à glousser et qu'elle se transforme en poignée de porte.

\- On est arrivé i peine cinq minutes, ajouta Harry. On était en train de s'organiser pour se relayer.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu à attendre bien longtemps, une chance.

Ginny passa un bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez laissé à l'écart aussi longtemps quand même ! S'exclama Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était pour ton bien, répondis-je. Blaise est mort. Savoir ne lui a donc pas vraiment réussi.

\- Qu'à dit McGonagall ? Demanda Ginny à son frère.

\- Qu'Hermione pouvait rester quelques jours ici en attendant qu'on lui trouve une vraie cachette, mais pas plus. Elle ne veut pas mettre en danger les élèves de l'école.

\- C'est vrai que je suis recherchée par les membres du Triangle du sang et les mangemorts, dis-je la mort dans l'âme. Je ne devrais même pas rester ici une minute.

Je vis Ron attraper un gâteau sur le plateau que tenait un elfe de maison plein d'espoir, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur.

\- Vérifie si tu peux toujours entrer dans le château.

Je restai totalement muette.

\- Lance le sort ! S'exclama Harry avec insistance. Tu veux qu'il te retrouve et qu'il s'en prenne à tous les gens que tu aimes ?!

\- Je…

\- C'est ce qu'il va se passer Hermione ! Alors ne sois pas faible !

\- Harry… lâcha Ginny choquée.

\- Il faut qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière l'amour qu'elle a pour lui ! Elle met tout le monde en danger ! Nous sommes en guerre. ENCORE ! Blaise est mort mais on fait tous des choses qu'on regrette ! Sirius est mort à cause de mon erreur, mais l'important c'est de sa rattraper ! ALORS LANCE LE SORT !

Je confiai Céleste à Ginny, qui l'attrapa précautionnèrent dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner quelque pas. Je pointai ma baguette contre le mur vide le plus proche, mais rien ne se produisit. Je tentai une nouvelle fois, mais toujours rien.

\- Alors ? S'enquit Harry qui semblait perdre patience.

\- Il a bloqué l'utilisation du sortilège, répliquai-je choquée.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de colère.

\- C'était évident non ? Intervint Ron. Avec la fuite d'Hermione, Malefoy devait se douter que c'était possible qu'elle nous conduise jusqu'à lui.

\- Je me suis dis qu'il lui aurait peut-être laissé une dernière chance de le rejoindre, fit Harry.

Moi aussi. Mais là, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Drago avait fait une croix définitive sur moi et Harry avait raison. Nous étions en guerre. Et pas seulement contre les mangemorts comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, nous étions trois camps à vouloir nous entretuer. J'avais beau faire preuve d'imagination, je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions nous en sortir.

\- Ron, il faut qu'on retourne au ministère. On doit dire à Robart qu'Hermione est revenue. Ginny tu restes avec elle ?

La concernée hocha la tête.

\- Vous échangerez ce soir avec Ron. Et moi, je viendrais demain matin ou peut-être que ce sera Neville. Je vais voir avec lui.

Ron attrapa un dernier gâteau sur le plateau qu'avait posé l'elfe de maison près de nous et suivit Harry en direction du tableau.

\- Attendez ! M'exclamai-je alors. Il y a peut-être… Enfin je ne sais pas mais…

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y.

\- Mais peut-être que ce n'est rien…

\- Hermione ! Insista Harry.

Je soupirai profondément en essayant de me souvenir de cette soirée.

\- La première fois que je me suis vraiment retrouvée seule avec Drago, c'était un pub miteux et mal fréquenté. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom… C'était entre un magasin de chaudron et une vieille boutique de boutons de manchettes. Enfin je crois.

\- Le Délabreur ? S'exclama Ron surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? C'est certainement le bar le plus crade de tout…

\- On s'en fiche ! Le coupa Harry d'une voix excédée.

\- Je m'y suis rendue un soir parce que je voulais être sure de ne pas croiser qui que ce soit. Cependant, Drago a réussi à me trouver.

\- Il t'avait peut-être suivi.

\- Non, impossible. J'y avais transplané directement. Je pense que ce bar est peut-être relié au château d'une certaine manière. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir un endroit pour que les membres de l'organisation rencontrent ceux qui voulaient les rejoindre.

Harry me considéra en silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- On pourrait essayer d'aller voir, dit Ron. Ca nous ferait une piste et pour l'instant, il faut bien avouer que c'est la seule.

Harry finit par acquiescer et mes deux amis sortirent de la grande cuisine de Poudlard.

 **J'ai pu voir avec plaisir que vous aviez été nombreux à voter pour ma prochaine histoire sur Fanfiction et Wattpad. Un grand merci à vous ! Ce serait d'ailleurs super si vous étiez tous aussi motivés pour me laisser des commentaires, n'est ce pas ? ) N'oubliez pas que c'est le seul retour que je peux avoir de votre part (imaginez que c'est comme si vous me lanciez une petite pièce ^^) et que vos critiques me permettent de m'améliorer.**


	36. Second vote

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le résultat des votes :

Histoire 1 – La relation interdite (Scorpius – Lily) : 19 votes

Histoire 2 – L'échange (Hermione – Drago) : 32 votes

Histoire 3 – Réputation (Hermione – Drago) : 41 votes

Histoire 4 – La dangereuse rivalité (Hermione – Tom) : 27 votes

Histoire 5 – Les nouveaux professeurs (Hermione – Drago) : 35 votes

Histoire 6 – Le passé de l'Amerande (Caleen – Tom) : 2 votes

Vous avez voté pour toutes les histoires qui vous plaisaient. Néanmoins, je souhaite procéder à un second tour avec 3 histoires, mais avec cette fois **UN SEUL VOTE**. Ne me maudissez pas svp ahah.

 **J'ai donc gardé l'histoire 3 « Réputation » et l'histoire 5 « Les nouveaux professeurs » qui sont arrivés en tête des votes.**

J'ai choisi d'écarter « L'échange » (histoire 2) car elle ressemblait peut-être trop à « Un autre monde » que j'ai déjà écrite. La structure des deux histoires aurait été la même et je pense que je me serais un peu répété malgré moi. Elles auraient du coup, forcément été dans la comparaison et je ne trouvais pas ça très judicieux au final.

J'ai également enlevé « La dangereuse rivalité » (histoire 4). Cela allait être une histoire sombre et je préférais finalement écrire une histoire un peu plus joyeuse. Après le « Triangle du sang » je pense que ça peut être pas mal de se détendre un peu ahah.

La troisième histoire est donc l'histoire 1 « La relation interdite ». Elle n'a pas remporté beaucoup de votes par rapports aux deux autres retenues, mais je pense que c'est peut-être la plus intéressante de toutes. En plus des personnages que nous connaissons déjà bien (Hermione, Drago, Harry…), il y en a de nouveaux (les enfants) et je trouve cela ouvre beaucoup de perspectives intéressantes et passionnantes !

Ainsi, voici donc les trois histoires restantes. Un seul vote cette fois !

Je vous conseille de relire les résumés qui ont évolué, étant donné que j'ai passé ces derniers jours à y penser.

 **Histoire 1 : La relation interdite (Lily Potter – Scorpius Malefoy) [Durant Poudlard]**

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Lily Potter. Ce n'était parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et encore moins à cause des deux années qu'il avait de plus qu'elle. C'était juste qu'un Malefoy et un Potter n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de se fréquenter. C'était comme inscrit dans l'histoire. Pourtant, lors de cette nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard, quelque chose lia brusquement Scorpius et Lily. Quelque chose de magique et de foutrement dérangeant pour les deux sorciers.

 **Histoire 3 : Réputation (Hermione – Drago) [Après Poudlard]**

Hermione et Drago jouissent chacun d'une mauvaise réputation qui leur colle à la peau. Hermione est perçue comme une femme froide et carriériste, sans le moindre sentiment. Drago de son côté, est toujours vu comme le fils d'un ancien mangemort à qui on ne peut faire confiance que pour voler sur un balais. Et si finalement, faire semblant de se mettre ensemble était leur seule chance de casser la fausse image que le monde avait d'eux ?

 **Histoire 5 : Les nouveaux professeurs (Hermione – Drago) [Après Poudlard]**

Drago Malefoy accepte d'être nommé professeur des Potions à Poudlard. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait refusé s'il avait su qu'Hermione Granger avait également récupéré l'ancien poste du professeur McGonagall. Que des élèves se fassent la guerre, d'accord. Mais que des professeurs s'y livrent également aussi ouvertement, ça allait être une première dans l'histoire de l'école.

 **Un seul vote les amis !**


	37. Chapitre 36 : La guerre triangulaire

**Δ Chapitre 36 : La guerre triangulaire**

Lorsque le tour de garde de Ginny prit fin, ce ne fut pas Ron qui vint la remplacer comme prévu, mais Harry. Le couple s'échangea quelques mots tandis que j'observais Céleste dormir silencieusement dans un berceau que les elfes de maison de Poudlard avaient eu la gentillesse de m'apporter. Etait-ce normal qu'elle soit aussi silencieuse ? Un bébé était censé pleurer non ?

Harry finit par venir s'asseoir sur le banc en bois à côté de moi.

\- Ginny n'arrête pas de dire que c'est un signe, finit-il par dire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Nos enfants auraient du naitre en même temps, précisa-t-il.

Oui, si j'avais eu une grossesse normale j'aurais été à trois mois de grossesse, tout comme ma meilleure amie.

\- Vous avez jeté un œil au pub dont je vous ai parlé ? M'enquis-je.

\- Nous y avons envoyé un membre de la brigade magique. Un Auror aurait trop attiré l'attention. Et en effet, le lieu est particulièrement imprégné de magie et de protections. Il y a un passage, c'est évident. Nous pensons attaquer demain matin. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre encore plus de temps.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas aussi tôt, dis-je en détournant le regard pour le poser sur Céleste.

Harry attendit patiemment que je poursuive.

\- Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de vous prémunir contre l'un des sorts inventés par Drago. Les masques blancs ne sont pas un simple signe de ralliement à l'organisation ou encore une manière de cacher son identité. C'est aussi une protection. Lorsque les mangemorts ont attaqué le château, Drago a lancé un sort très puissant, mettant tous nos ennemis à terre. Les membres du Triangle du sang ont été épargnés parce qu'ils portaient tous les masques.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers Harry, il ne semblait ni surpris, ni effrayé. Il paraissait au contraire soulagé.

\- Tu es vraiment revenue… lâcha-t-il. Nous sommes au courant de cette information et tous les Aurors se méfiaient de toi étant donné que tu ne nous l'avais pas communiquée. Mais c'est à présent chose faite. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis soulagé.

\- Mais comment l'avez-vous su ? Demandai-je surprise.

\- L'un des mangemorts que nous avons interrogé nous a révélé cette information. Il la détenait lui-même de Gloria.

\- Vous avez donc mis en place une parade ?

\- Oui, tous les Aurors porteront un bracelet spécial demain, porteur du même sort de protection que les masques.

\- Il faut aussi que tu saches que Drago ne s'en servira qu'en ultime recours. Il va d'abord s'en prendre à vous dans un combat. Il ne faut donc pas uniquement compter sur l'effet de surprise du sort qui ne vous atteindra pas.

\- Pourquoi attendrait-il pour le lancer si c'est aussi efficace ?

\- Parce que ce sort n'est pas sans conséquences pour lui. La dernière fois, cela lui a ouvert le torse en deux et il en a gardé une grosse cicatrice.

\- Ce qui veut dire que le sort est beaucoup plus puissant que nous l'imaginions. Un sorcier ne garde que rarement des cicatrices. Il faut renforcer la puissance des bracelets.

Un elfe de maison s'approcha de nous un plateau de pâtisseries dans les mains, mais nous déclinâmes tout deux poliment.

\- Tu sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de procès à l'issu du combat ?

Harry était sur de l'emporter. Il n'avait visiblement pas conscience de la puissance des convictions de l'organisation et plus particulièrement de Drago. Celui-ci portait tant de haine en lui qu'il n'aurait aucuns scrupules. Il n'hésiterait même pas à mettre les membres de son organisation en danger si cela lui permettait de nuire à ses ennemis. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner à la différence des Aurors.

\- Tu devras toi aussi répondre de tes actes, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un regard hésitant.

\- Je sais, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.

\- Tu n'as rien fait directement, mais tu peux être jugée coupable de certaines choses, comme d'omission ou encore de …

\- Je sais Harry, le coupai-je agacée malgré moi.

\- Mais tu étais enceinte, cela jouera forcément en ta faveur. Tu n'avais pas que ta propre vie à protéger mais aussi celle de ton enfant. Le plus important c'est que tu n'ais fait de mal à personne.

Je ne répondis pas. Gloria avait une nouvelle fois vu juste. Je n'échapperais pas à la justice. Et vu comme Harry essayait de se convaincre lui-même que j'allais m'en sortir, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Je ne deviendrais jamais chef du magenmagot. Ma carrière dans la justice magique était terminée avant même qu'elle ait réellement pu commencer.

\- Si tu as d'autres informations à me donner c'est le moment, poursuivit Harry.

\- Non rien d'autre. Tu sais, Drago ne me tenait pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il faisait en sorte de me mettre à l'écart. Mais il faut que vous laissiez une chance à certains de changer de camps. Je pense vraiment que plusieurs sorciers ont rejoins l'organisation parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, me contredit Harry.

\- C'était ça ou la mort, insistai-je.

\- Moi j'aurais préféré mourir.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ta force Harry.

Il détourna le regard sans répondre. Mon meilleur ami avait toujours fait preuve d'un courage incroyable depuis que je l'avais rencontré en première année à Poudlard, mais tout le monde n'en était pas capable. Certains avaient eu des familles à protéger, comme à l'époque de Voldemort. Néanmoins, si Harry pouvait être catégorique dans ses paroles, je savais que le moment venu, il saurait se montrer clément. Tout comme il avait su l'être avec la famille Malefoy. Après tout, il avait témoigné en la faveur de Drago lors du procès de leur famille après la chute de Voldemort.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron nous rejoignit et Harry quitta les cuisines de Poudlard pour rejoindre les Aurors et renforcer la puissance de leur bracelet de protection.

Ron mangea avec grand appétit le repas que les elfes nous avaient préparé. Dans mon propre cas, je me forçais à manger. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait, je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit.

\- Je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas avoir vu tout ce qu'il se passait pour toi, lâcha-t-il au bout de moment.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ron. Nous avons pris grand soin que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je n'ai rien vu ! J'étais trop accaparé par mon travail d'Auror. J'essayais de me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix.

\- Comment ça le bon choix ? M'enquis-je surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour être Auror. Harry a ça dans le sang, mais pas moi. J'ai tout le temps peur.

\- Avoir peur n'est pas un défaut, cela te permet d'être prudent et de survivre. Tu t'es toujours montré courageux à Poudlard ainsi que dans notre lutte contre Voldemort.

\- Courageux mais pas téméraire.

\- Tu connais la définition de la témérité ? C'est être hardi à l'excès, avec imprudence. C'est donc une bonne chose.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour être Auror. Je le sais à présent. Je pense que cela pourrait être bien de travailler avec George au magasin. Je ne peux pas apporter la sécurité au monde magique, mais je peux faire en sorte d'aider George à faire rire notre population. C'est bien aussi d'apporter un bon de bonheur aux gens non ?

\- C'est essentiel, confirmai-je en souriant.

Ron se retourna soudain en direction du berceau de ma fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est normal qu'elle ne pleure jamais ? Ma nièce Victoire pleurait constamment.

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne l'ai pas encore entendu une seule fois le son de sa voix. Ca se trouve elle est mu…

\- Elle a déjà du pleureur pour manger non ?

Mon regard se décomposa. J'étais arrivée ici depuis un bon moment et Céleste n'avait pas demandé à manger une seule fois. Les médicomages avaient du s'en charger à Saint-Mangouste mais à présent ...

Je me levai aussitôt du banc en bois sur lequel je m'étais assise pour manger et filai en direction du berceau de ma fille, Ron sur mes talons. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé plusieurs biberons qu'ils avaient posés sur un meuble près de son berceau au cas où, mais je n'avais pas encore eu à m'en servir. Lorsque je posai finalement les yeux sur ma fille, ce que je vis me paralysa. Ron laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il devait être aussi choqué que moi, si ce n'était plus. Céleste était en train de téter un biberon qui tenait tout seul dans les airs.

\- C'est vous qui faites ça ? Demandai-je subitement aux elfes autour de nous.

L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et s'avança pour voir de quoi je parlais. Il monta sur un tabouret près du berceau de Céleste pour regarder à l'intérieur et se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Ron et moi n'avons rien fait ! Insistai-je. C'est donc forcément l'un de vous.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est Drago ! M'exclamai-je. Il doit savoir où je suis. Il doit avoir trouvé un moyen de…

La fin de ma phrase resta en suspens. Céleste venait de lâcher la tétine du biberon et celui-ci lévita de quelques centimètres sur le côté pour retomber mollement dans le berceau.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Malefoy, commenta Ron d'une voix presque inaudible. Tu as dit qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux sorts non ? Ca se trouve, elle est vraiment capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Pas comme de jeunes sorciers, mais comme…

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron. C'est un bébé, son cerveau n'est même pas encore développé. Comment pourrait-elle savoir qu'elle a besoin de se nourrir ? Elle ne devrait même pas en avoir conscience.

Je sortis presque aussitôt ma baguette et tournai sur moi-même, inspectant la cuisine.

\- C'est Drago, j'en suis certaine. Il ne peut peut-être pas nous rejoindre, mais il doit pouvoir intervenir à distance ! Il devait savoir que je serais une mauvaise mère.

\- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère Hermione.

\- Je n'ai même pas pensé à la nourrir ! Comment tu appelles ça toi ?

\- J'appelle ça une mère débutante.

\- Fleur n'aurait jamais oublié une chose pareille.

\- Parce que Victoire pleurait avant même qu'elle ait le temps de songer à lui préparer son repas.

\- Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit ! Drago nous surveille, c'est lui qui fait ça, dis-je en attrapant ma fille dans mes bras.

\- Non on reste là. Ce sont les ordres.

\- On n'est pas obligés de les suivre stupidement ! On est en danger en restant ici.

\- Absolument pas. Poudlard est notre meilleure protection et tu le sais. Si Malefoy ou les membres du Triangle du sang pouvaient entrer dans le château ou même intervenir, ils se seraient déjà manifestés.

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE MA FILLE EN DANGER ! On a qu'à dire que tant que tu n'es pas père, ton avis ne compte pas.

\- Repose Céleste dans son berceau, m'ordonna Ron d'une voix calme. On passe la nuit ici et demain on avisera si tu es toujours inquiète.

\- Sincèrement Ron, est-ce que tu prendrais un tel risque s'il s'agissait de ton enfant ? Hein ? Et si c'était l'enfant de Ginny ?

\- C'est sortir d'ici sur un coup de tête qui est un risque.

Je sentis soudain Céleste s'agripper à l'un de mes doigts et elle récupéra mon entière attention.

\- Oh regarde, lâchai-je émerveillée.

\- C'est un réflexe que les bébés ont, signala Ron. Victoire faisait ça tout le temps aussi. Elle sert fort ?

\- Plutôt oui, répliquai-je en fixant mon enfant avec un sourire idiot.

\- Fais-moi confiance Hermione. On passe la nuit ici et si demain tu es toujours inquiète, on avisera.

Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter Ron. J'avais envie d'écouter mon cœur et de protéger mon enfant. Pourtant, lorsque j'avais quitté la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle Blaise et moi nous étions cachés, pour rejoindre Drago que je croyais en danger, j'avais aussi agit sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Cela ne m'avait pas franchement réussi. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchi, mais ces derniers temps ce n'était plus avec mon cerveau que j'avais agit, mais avec mon cœur. Et à chaque fois, cela avait été une catastrophe. Comme lorsque j'avais cru que Drago changerait par amour. Ces derniers mois avaient été des échecs constants.

\- D'accord, cédai-je alors.

Ron paru réellement soulagé et retourna s'asseoir face à la table où les elfes avaient posés de nombreux desserts. Après quelques secondes, je consentis à me détacher de Céleste pour la poser dans son berceau, mais je n'y parvins pas. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'y arrivais pas d'un point de vu psychique, c'était plutôt comme si une force physique m'en empêchait.

\- Ron, je n'arrive pas à lâcher Céleste.

\- Garde-là dans tes bras pour manger si cela te rassure, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans quitter sa tarte aux poires des yeux.

\- Ron, insistai-je le cœur battant. On dirait qu'elle est collée à moi.

Cette fois, il consentit à se relever pour s'approcher de moi. Il tendit ses bras dans ma direction, toucha Céleste, mais lorsqu'il voulu la prendre complètement contre lui, il n'y parvint pas.

\- Merde… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est Drago ! Tu vois je le sentais, dis-je la gorge nouée.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Drago te forcerait à te coller à ton enfant ? A mon avis, il souhaiterait plutôt t'en séparer pour la récupérer non ?

Ce n'était pas faux. Ron tira une nouvelle fois sur Céleste, avec toujours plus de force, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il sortit alors sa baguette alors que je reculai d'un pas, l'air choqué.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu crois faire avec ta baguette pointée sur mon bébé ?! M'exclamai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vérifie qu'aucun sort n'a été lancé contre elle, ou contre toi.

Il effectua en effet quelques mouvements de baguette dans notre direction, tandis que je l'observai avec inquiétude. Il finit par rabaisser son arme d'un air penaud.

\- Il n'y a rien. C'est… impossible. A moins que tu mettes de la mauvaise volonté et que tu te fiches de moi depuis le début.

\- Bah bien sur Ron, évidemment ! Je suis particulièrement d'humeur à faire des blagues.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous deux vers l'elfe de tout à l'heure qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me baissai alors pour être à sa hauteur et l'elfe approcha ses bras de Céleste. Celle-ci poussa soudain un petit grognement de protestation et je sentis mes bras s'éloigner de l'elfe sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Non d'un hippogriffe, mais c'est elle qui fait ça ! S'exclama Ron.

J'observai ma fille d'un air choqué.

\- Ressaye ! Insista Ron.

Je me rebaissai alors. L'elfe tendit une nouvelle fois ses bras dans la direction de ma fille et il se produisit exactement la même chose que quelques secondes plutôt.

\- C'est incroyable, lâcha Ron d'un air médusé. Mais au moins, on peut se rassurer concernant l'histoire du biberon. C'était elle depuis le début.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Lâchai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Les sorts de Malefoy j'imagine.

\- Mais ils étaient censés la rendre plus puissante et pas…

\- Et pas quoi ? Me coupa Ron. Elle est capable de se nourrir seule et de choisir les bras dans lesquels elle veut être. Si ce n'est pas lui donner des armes pour la rendre plus puissance ça… Elle est capable de se mettre elle-même en sécurité.

\- Et elle veut rester dans mes bras, dis-je dans un murmure attendri. C'est dans mes bras qu'elle veut être.

Si j'avais ressenti de la peur quelques secondes plus tôt, j'étais cette fois totalement sous le charme de ma fille. Elle m'aimait. Un immense sentiment de bonheur me submergea et j'allai m'asseoir en face de la table pour manger mon dessert. J'avais soudainement recouvré l'appétit.

Les elfes de maison avaient installés deux lits de camps dans les cuisines pour que Ron et moi puissions dormir un minimum confortablement. Céleste avait fini par se décider à quitter mes bras pour rejoindre son berceau que j'avais installé juste à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. J'avais passé le plus clair de ma nuit à l'observer rêver et manger. Un biberon avait rejoint magiquement son berceau à deux reprises durant la nuit, sans que je n'aie besoin de lever le petit doigt. C'était incroyable et effrayant en même temps. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir l'élever ? Que se passerait-il quand elle aurait l'âge de faire des caprices ? Comment pourrais-je la contrôler alors que je n'étais même parvenue à lui faire quitter mes bras avant qu'elle ne l'ait décidé elle-même ? Comment pourrais-je cacher ses capacités au ministère ? La seule solution qui me venait à l'esprit était de m'isoler à l'autre bout du monde, à plusieurs kilomètres du moindre humain. Si c'était le prix à payer pour que ma fille soit en sécurité, j'étais prête. De toute façon, ma carrière étant fini et ayant perdu Drago à jamais, la seule chose importante à mes yeux était ma fille. J'allais vivre pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

Je consultai une énième fois la grande horloge de la cuisine. Il était déjà sept heures. A quelle heure l'attaque des Aurors avait-elle été prévue ? Peut-être que cela avait déjà commencé. Peut-être que c'était même déjà fini. J'entendis Ron grogner dans son sommeil et se retourner lourdement sur le côté. Il était incroyable de voir qu'il pouvait dormir aussi profondément dans de pareilles circonstances. Seule la présence de ma fille me permettait de ne pas me ronger les sangs en sachant qu'une bataille faisait peut-être rage à ce moment précis. Je vis un nouveau biberon léviter au dessus du meuble sur lequel il avait été posé et flotter en direction du berceau de Céleste. Elle avait encore faim. Incroyable. Cependant, j'eus soudain l'impression qu'un tremblement de terre secouait le sol de la cuisine et le biberon en verre tomba au sol, dans un fracas qui réveilla Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant dans son lit d'un air perdu.

Un nouveau tremblement secoua le sol, après quoi je me levai aussitôt pour attraper Céleste dans mes bras par mesure de précaution. Ron attrapa sa baguette en même temps que j'attrapai la mienne et nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Cette fois, nous entendîmes un fracas assourdissant qui sembla faire trembler le château en entier.

\- Homenum revelio membres du Triangle du sang ! S'exclama Ron en pointant sa baguette en l'air.

Je le fixai la peur au ventre. Un halo lumineux éclaira la pièce pendant à peine une seconde.

\- Ils sont là, lâcha Ron le visage grave. Homenum revelio Harry Potter !

Cette fois rien ne se produisit.

\- Par Merlin…

Mon cœur se mit à battre violement dans ma poitrine tandis que Ron envoyait un patronus à Harry pour le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

\- Il faut mettre Céleste en sécurité ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que je voulus transplaner. Mais ce fut en vain.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, me rappelai-je.

\- Si. Tu avais une autorisation spéciale avec Céleste. Mcgonagall l'avait mis en place à ma demande.

\- Alors c'est Drago qui m'empêche de m'enfuir ! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

J'avais souvent eu peur. Presque chaque année durant ma scolarité, ensuite pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, ensuite au sein du Triangle du sang et maintenant… Maintenant c'était encore pire. J'avais Céleste dans mes bras et je ne savais pas jusqu'à quand j'aurais ce droit. Drago était venu me la reprendre et il userait de tous les moyens en sa possession pour y parvenir.

\- Les élèves de Poudlard ! M'exclamai-je soudain.

J'étais tellement obnubilée par ma fille que j'en avais totalement oublié tous les jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières du château. J'avais mis tout le monde en danger.

\- Il faut que tu ailles les protéger Ron !

\- Non, je dois rester avec toi.

\- Ron !

\- Mon rôle est de te protéger alors arrête ! De toute façon, les Aurors ne vont pas tarder.

Je n'insistai pas davantage. L'égoïste que j'étais devenue était soulagée, dans un sens, que Ron reste dans les parages.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de nombreuses minutes et soudain un véritable vacarme résonna dans le château. Nous entendîmes des explosions de parts et d'autres au dessus de nous.

\- Homenum revelio Harry Potter ! Lança Ron.

Cette fois, il y eu bien un halo lumineux. Les Aurores étaient là, merci Merlin. Le tableau avec la poire s'ouvrit presque en même temps. Et Ron et moi retînmes notre souffle baguette pointé en direction de… Harry.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama-t-il en accourant à notre rencontre.

Il avait de la poussière sur tout le visage et une balafre encore sanguinolente sur la joue.

\- Ils sont nombreux ? M'enquis-je en resserrant Céleste contre moi.

\- Non seulement les membres du Triangle du sang sont là, mais les mangemorts aussi !

\- Pardon ? M'étranglai-je. Mais comment ont-ils tous su où je me trouvais ?

\- Je pense que Malefoy avait deviné. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans leur château, dont le passage était bien dans le pub que tu nous avais indiqué, il était vide. J'imagine qu'ils étaient déjà là et que les mangemorts les ont suivis par je ne sais quel moyen.

\- Ils devaient encore y avoir des traites au sein de l'organisation qui ont du informer les mangemorts, dis-je.

\- C'est une véritable catastrophe, répéta Harry. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, notre seule chance est qu'ils s'entretuent le plus possible entre eux. Mais le problème c'est que les deux camps sont à ta recherche. Enfin, à la recherche de ta fille, précisa-t-il en descendant les yeux jusqu'à elle. Il faut qu'on la fasse sortir d'ici.

\- Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille ?!

\- Seulement elle, corrigea Harry.

Mon regard se décomposa tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

\- S'ils s'aperçoivent que tu n'es plus dans le château, ils en concluront tous que Céleste n'y est plus également. Malefoy a forcément un moyen de savoir où tu te trouves, il n'aurait jamais pensé à Poudlard sur un simple coup de tête.

Mon regard descendit jusqu'à l'alliance tatouée autour de mon annulaire gauche. Et si c'était ça ? Je n'avais peut-être pas le tatouage sous le talon, mais j'en avais un sur le doigt.

\- C'est une possibilité, lâcha Harry qui avait suivit mon regard. Il faut donc absolument que tu restes dans le château.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas les attirer ailleurs ?! Il y a plein d'innocents ici !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps et nous sommes déjà en train d'évacuer tout les élèves par les passages secrets. Tu dois rester. Quant à Céleste… Je pense que le meilleur endroit pour elle est le ministère.

J'adressai un regard peu assuré à Ron qui comprit aussitôt où je voulais en venir.

\- Céleste fait des choses…hors du commun, dit-il alors. J'ai peur que si le ministère s'en rend compte, ils…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de polémiquer sur le sujet ! S'exclama Harry à bout de nerf. On envoie Céleste là-bas, Ginny est déjà sur place pour la réceptionner dans le bureau des Aurors.

Si Harry y avait envoyé sa femme enceinte, c'était qu'il était persuadé que rien de mal n'arriverait là-bas.

\- D'accord, cédai-je alors le cœur battant. Mais comment s'y prend-t-on ? On ne peut pas transplaner !

\- Les elfes si, répliqua Harry.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient tous revenus. Certainement dans le but de préparer le petit déjeuner, qui n'aurait malheureusement jamais lieu. Il en appela un au hasard et lui donna des directives précises tandis que je fixai ma fille, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Allez donne-lui ! M'ordonna Harry en me désignant l'elfe qui tendait ses bras en dessous de moi.

\- Je t'aime Céleste, murmurai-je à ma fille. Je t'aime plus que tout, je reviendrais vite te chercher. Je te le promets.

J'approchai ma fille des bras de l'elfe et celui-ci l'attrapa en la serrant précautionneusement contre son petit torse. J'avais espéré que ma fille m'empêche de la séparer de moi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être comprenait-elle qu'il en allait de sa sécurité ou peut-être que c'était un hasard. Peut-être même qu'elle m'en voulait au contraire de l'abandonner et que c'était sa manière de me le faire payer. Mais ça, je ne le saurais jamais. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui adresser un dernier regard que l'elfe disparu sous nos yeux. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Harry

\- Maintenant vous restez tous les deux ici à l'abri. Tant qu'ils ne vous voient pas sans Céleste, cela nous donne l'avantage ! Et mets ton bracelet.

Il me tendit un tissu fin que j'enroulais aussitôt autour de mon poignet et il fonça en direction de la sortie. Malheureusement pour nous, notre plan n'allait pas se dérouler comme prévu. L'un des membres du Triangle du sang que je ne connaissais que de vue, lança un sort contre Harry qui fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres dans la grande cuisine. Je profitai de l'état d'hébétude du sorcier en me voyant, pour lui lancer un sort qui l'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- On ne peut pas rester là, intervint Ron tandis qu'Harry se relevait. Nous n'avons aucune échappatoire, aucune porte de sortie si quelqu'un d'autre vient à notre rencontre.

Il avait raison, nous devions absolument nous cacher autre part.

\- La salle sur demande ? Proposai-je.

\- C'est le premier endroit où Malefoy ira te chercher, me contredit Harry.

\- La cabane d'Hagrid ?

\- Mais c'est pareil ! S'exclama Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

\- La forêt interdite ? Proposa à son tour Ron.

\- Beaucoup trop exposé ! Et de toute façon, on n'arriverait pas à faire sortir Hermione du château discrètement. Tout le monde aura le temps de la voir.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

\- PROTEGO, lançâmes mes amis et moi à l'unisson.

La puissance de notre sort combiné envoya le mangemort s'écraser contre le mur dans le couloir, le laissant inanimé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

Mcgonagall passa par l'ouverture du tableau, Neville à sa suite et nous toisait d'un air scandalisé.

\- Où est l'enfant ? Ajouta-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- En sécurité, répliqua Harry. Hermione doit absolument demeurer dans le château, où pouvons-nous la cacher ?

\- Etant donné que nous sommes déjà à l'étage inférieur, les cachots lui éviteraient de remonter et de croiser trop de monde.

\- Les cachots ? Répéta Ron comme s'il trouvait cette solution totalement stupide.

\- Il y a un important dédale de couloirs.

\- Ah bah ça c'est sur, on risque de se perdre ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Nos ennemis également, signala-t-elle.

\- Elle a raison, Neville tu y vas avec elle ! Ordonna Harry. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que Ron ou moi soyons avec toi, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. Neville est un ami, mais ils ne penseront pas tout de suite à lui.

Ce dernier acquiesça avec détermination et je hochai la tête à mon tour.

Nous sortîmes alors tous les cinq précautionneusement de la cuisine et nous séparâmes à l'ange d'un couloir. Neville et moi accélérâmes le pas, baguette bien en main et à l'affut du moindre son qui aurait pu nous signaler une quelconque présence. Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin les cachots, nous n'entendîmes plus que des bruits sourds provenant de la bataille qui faisait rage deux étages plus haut.

\- Comme au mon vieux temps, laissa-t-il échapper à voix basse en m'adressant un regard encourageant.

Je me contentai de lui rendre un faible sourire.

\- Robards est mort.

\- Le chef des Aurors ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'imagine que c'est Harry que tout le monde va écouter et suivre maintenant. C'est logique.

\- Qui a tué Robards ?

Neville ne répondit pas et je sus que mon intuition avait été bonne. C'était Drago. Après tout, quelle meilleure preuve de son détachement au ministère que de tuer son ancien chef ?

\- Quelqu'un vient, souffla soudain Neville d'une voix presque inaudible.

Nous reculâmes de quelques pas, le plus silencieusement possible, baguettes pointées face à nous. Un sorcier apparu soudain face à nous et Neville eut juste le temps de voir le masque du Triangle du sang avant de lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser.

\- Il ne faut pas le laisser dans l'angle du couloir, il va attirer l'attention du prochain qui arrivera, me lança Neville.

Alors qu'il amorçait un pas en direction du sorcier sur le sol, deux mangemorts nous firent face. Neville et moi réagîmes au quart de tour. Ce fut malheureusement également le cas de nos deux ennemis qui se protégèrent aussitôt. L'un des sorts me frôla l'oreille et je laissai échapper un hurlement de rage. Un Auror apparu brusquement derrière les deux mangemorts et les immobilisa aussitôt, à mon grand soulagement. Il me toisa pendant quelques secondes d'un air incertain et s'approcha de moi pour m'attraper les deux bras. Neville le repoussa violement et lui pointa sa baguette dessus.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier qu'elle avait bien son bracelet, commenta l'Auror en levant sa baguette en l'air en signe de capitulation.

Je relevai ma manche droite et lui montrai le bracelet en tissu.

\- Il faudrait que Drago utilise le sort, commentai-je. Cela mettrait au moins les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait envie, répondit l'Auror.

Je lui adressai un regard surpris.

\- Il a l'air ravi de cette bataille.

Il y avait clairement un ton de reproche dans sa voix, mais je ne répondis rien. Après tout, tout était de ma faute. Mon amour pour Drago avait mis tout le monde en danger.

\- Restez ici, c'est une bonne idée que vous avez eue. Je vais me poster vers l'entrée des cachots, comme ça si quelqu'un vient…

Il n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse de notre part et fila en direction du couloir par lequel il était arrivé.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort fusa dans le dos de Neville qui tomba à plat ventre.

\- Stupefix ! Criai-je alors à l'attention du meurtrier en me retournant le cœur battant.

Le sorcier portant un masque contra mon sort avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

C'était Pansy Parkinson ! Elle ne réattaqua cependant pas.

\- J'avais tellement hâte de te retrouver, déclara-t-elle.

\- Stupefix !

Un sort fusa de derrière moi en direction de Pansy qui le contra tout aussi facilement que le mien quelques secondes plus tôt. L'Auror qui nous avait aidés précédemment engagea alors le combat avec elle, tout en me faisant signe de m'enfuir. Ce que je fis. Je courus dans le dédale de couloir à en perdre haleine.

\- Là ! Hurla-t-on sur ma droite.

J'immobilisai un autre sorcier portant un masque d'un sort précis et poursuivis ma course, tout en évitant les sorts qui me loupaient de justesse. J'allais mourir. J'allais mourir et laisser Céleste à la merci du ministère dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas, elle serait soit tuée par les mangemorts, soit récupérée par le Triangle du sang. Un nouveau sort frôla ma tête et percuta le mur qui s'effondra sous le coup. Par chance, cela bloqua l'avancée de mes poursuivants et je pus prendre de l'avance. J'arrivai bientôt au niveau des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les emprunter. Néanmoins, je dus remonter encore d'un étage supplémentaire, car un mangemort s'était élancé à ma poursuite. Lorsque j'arrivai finalement au rez-de-chaussée du château, il y régnait à cahot sans nom. Le sort manqué d'un mangemort contre un membre du Triangle du sang passa juste au dessus de ma tête. Je vis Ron un peu plus loin, aux mains avec un autre membre de l'organisation. D'autres Aurors tentaient de faire reculer six mangemorts et ces derniers reçurent d'ailleurs des sorts puissants dans le dos, provenant de membres du Triangle du sang. Je vis près de la grande porte d'entrée du château Denis Crivey se battant aux côtés d'Harry. Il n'avait plus son masque et j'eu juste le temps de jeter un coup œil à ses poignets pour voir qu'il portait l'un des fameux bracelets de protection. Mon meilleur ami m'avait écouté et avait laissé à certains membres de l'organisation l'occasion de rejoindre le bon camp. Un sort toucha le mur près de moi et je m'en écartai vivement pour éviter aux tableaux et aux briques de me tomber dessus. En reculant, j'heurtai néanmoins un sorcier qui se retourna en même temps que moi. C'était un membre de l'organisation. La baguette qu'il leva vers moi semblait cependant hésitante et je décidai de sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Tu peux nous rejoindre ! Tu peux faire le bon choix, insistai-je sans pour autant baisser la baguette que je pointais sur lui.

\- Tu sais bien que non, j'ai un grand nombre de morts à mon actif, répliqua Conor dont je reconnus aussitôt la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas toute blanche non plus, mais….

\- PROTEGO ! Hurla-t-il soudain.

Le sort qui allait m'atteindre dans le dos fut stoppé par Conor. J'aurais voulu le remercier mais il reçut lui-même un sort le faisant virevolter à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- TRAITRE !

La voix de Daphné ! Je me retournai vers la concernée qui semblait le fixer à travers son masque. C'était certainement elle qui l'avait touché. Le visage de la jeune fille bifurqua vers moi et contre toute attente elle baissa quelque peu sa baguette. Son geste ne présageant rien de bon, je me retournai et je le vis enfin. Drago, avec son masque unique, n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je pouvais presque deviner le sourire mauvais qu'il avait certainement accroché aux lèvres. On me tira presqu'aussitôt par le bras pour me forcer à m'engager à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! S'exclama Harry tout en stoppant un sort lancé dans notre direction.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais encerclée en bas ! Stupefix !

Le mangemort visé s'écroula. Harry qui n'avait pas lâché mon bras, me força à m'enfoncer davantage dans la grande salle, tout en nous collant au mur derrière nous. Je vis Drago entrer à son tour dans la grande salle et plusieurs mangemorts lancèrent des sorts dans sa direction. La spécificité de son masque le mettait sur la liste des priorités. Drago les désarma à l'aide d'un membre de son organisation et pointa soudain sa baguette en direction du plafond.

\- Il va lancer le sort, lançai-je à Harry qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

Mon meilleur ami rencontra le regard de Ron à l'autre bout de la salle et fit un signe de la tête. Ils faillaient qu'ils profitent de l'effet de surprise qu'ils allaient avoir. Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on résiste tous à son sort, si tenté qu'on y résiste bien. Le bras de Drago fit de larges cercles en l'air, comme la première fois que je l'avais vu faire et soudain une puissante vague se répercuta contre tous les murs du château, traversant nos corps. Tous les mangemorts présents tombèrent aussitôt au sol, mais pas les Aurors. Drago tomba à genoux, surement sous le coup de la douleur que lui avait infligé son sortilège et observa la salle d'un air scandalisé. Même les membres de l'organisation se stoppèrent pendant quelques secondes pour constater que nous n'avions pas été touchés. Les Aurors profitèrent de l'effet de surprise et de nombreux membres de l'organisation tombèrent sous le coup de leurs sorts. Drago parvint à se protéger de l'un des sorts de justesse, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un hurlement de rage. Il se releva en arrachant son masque de son visage et il plongea son regard haineux dans le mien. Si jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas été totalement sure de sa volonté de me tuer, je l'étais à présent. Jamais il n'avait eu un tel regard à mon encontre. Il s'élança dans ma direction et Harry s'écroula soudain à côté de moi à cause d'un sort lancé par un membre du Triangle du sang. Alors que je me préparai à me protéger de l'attaque de Drago qui n'allait pas tarder, il s'effondra au sol à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Un hurlement de douleur déchirant raisonna dans toute la salle. Les membres de l'organisation présents dans la grande salle tournèrent brièvement la tête dans sa direction avant de s'en prendre plus violemment encore, si c'était possible, aux Aurors autour d'eux. Drago, étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, releva la tête dans ma direction. Ses yeux injectés de sang rencontrèrent de nouveaux les miens. Il finit par parvenir à se redresser sur ses pieds tandis que je resserrais ma prise autour de ma baguette, toujours pointée dans sa direction. Il leva également la sienne vers moi. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre que j'étais certaine que je pouvais toucher sa baguette de la mienne si je faisais deux pas de plus.

\- HERMIONE ! Entendis-je Ron hurler de l'autre bout de la salle.

Il fallait que j'agisse, il fallait que je le mette hors d'état de nuire. Il fallait que je le fasse pour Céleste ! Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je voulus alors finalement ouvrir la bouche, mais ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Je vis les vêtements de Drago dégouliner de sang sur le carrelage de la grande salle. Son torse avait du se rouvrir. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air d'atrocement souffrir. Même si je lui lançai un simple stupefix, il en mourrait peut-être, étant donné l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il semblait être.

\- Tue-moi, murmura-t-il alors contre toute attente d'une voix faible. Tue-moi mon amour, c'est la seule solution.

Ma vue se brouilla et de chaudes larmes glissèrent le long de mes deux joues.

\- Je t'aime et je te pardonne ton futur geste. Tue-moi maintenant, insista-t-il.

Son regard auparavant haineux s'était transformé en un regard implorant et désolé. Ma main tremblante lâcha soudain ma baguette. J'avais l'impression qu'un pic glacé venait de me traverser le dos. Je sentis mon corps se paralyser peu à peu tandis que le regard de Drago se décomposait. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de rage et alors qu'il tendait sa baguette en direction d'un point dans mon dos, un sort le toucha en pleine nuque. Drago et moi tombâmes en avant dans un même mouvement et lorsque je sentis ma tête s'écraser lourdement sur le carrelage froid dans un craquement désagréable, ma main effleura la sienne.

 ** _Avant que tout le monde crie au scandale, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc respirer ahah_**


	38. Chapitre 37 : 11 ans plus tard

**Δ Chapitre 37 : 11 ans plus tard – Partie 1**

 **2014-2015**

Les vieilles barques en bois transportant depuis toujours les élèves de première année se rapprochaient de plus en plus du château. Nous nous étions avancés au plus près de l'entrée de la crique souterraine cachée par un rideau de lierre, tout en prenant soin de ne pas nous exposer au moindre regard. Comme depuis onze ans, personne ne devait nous voir. Bientôt, je pus apercevoir les silhouettes des jeunes élèves et mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine. Elle était là. C'était évident. Les barques entrèrent les unes après les autres dans la large ouverture taillée dans le roc et je passai chaque visage au peigne fin. J'allais forcément la reconnaitre. Cependant, lorsque la dernière barque passa à travers le mur de lierre, une immense déception m'envahit.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne l'enverraient pas à Poudlard.

Drago avait beau utiliser un ton provocateur, je savais pertinemment qu'il avait eu autant d'espoir que moi, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas lancé une seule pomme de pins en direction des élèves, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis onze ans. Il avait bien sûr préparé son stock, comme d'habitude. Un petit monticule était en effet, symétriquement disposé à côté du rocher derrière lequel il s'était caché pour observer discrètement les nouveaux venus. Pourtant, il n'avait pour la première fois rien lancé.

\- Elle doit être là, insistai-je. On ne la juste pas reconnue. Après tout, on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble.

J'avais imaginé pouvoir reconnaître ma fille d'un simple coup d'œil, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

\- De beaux cheveux blonds comme les miens ne passent pas inaperçus, répondit Drago après quelques secondes.

\- Elle n'avait pas les cheveux blonds quand elle est née.

\- Tu as dit qu'ils pouvaient tomber et repousser d'une autre couleur ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me retournai brusquement vers lui pour lui ordonner de baisser le ton, d'un signe précipité de la main.

\- Je me contre fiche qu'on nous entende, cela fait onze ans qu'on se cache alors ça va bien maintenant !

Agacée, je lançai un caillou dans sa direction mais il l'évita habilement.

\- Justement, on a attendu ce moment pendant onze ans, fis-je. Il est donc hors de question qu'on se fasse stupidement repérer maintenant. Viens, on remonte.

Drago soupira bruyamment, donna un coup de pied dans les pommes de pins qui tombèrent dans le lac et consentit à me suivre. Céleste avait onze ans et j'étais certaine que c'était à Poudlard qu'elle avait été envoyée. Après tout, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il en aurait été autrement.

Après avoir mis ce qui me semblait une éternité pour remonter jusqu'au château, Drago et moi nous glissâmes aussi discrètement que d'habitude à l'intérieur. Nous n'entrâmes évidemment pas par l'entrée principale de la grande salle, mais la contournâmes pour nous rapprocher de l'entrée des professeurs, située juste derrière leur grande table faisant face aux élèves.

\- Super, chuchota Drago. Ils ont laissé la porte entre-ouverte.

Je voulu l'arrêter, mais il avait déjà passé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que mon cœur se soulevait. Nous n'avions jamais pris autant de risques. Habituellement, la porte restait fermée et nous y collions simplement notre oreille afin d'écouter les noms des élèves répartis. Mais cette fois, la porte était restée ouverte.

\- Drago, on va te voir, soufflai-je d'une voix si basse que j'eus moi-même du mal à l'entendre.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de balayer mon inquiétude d'un mouvement de la main, sans quitter la grande salle des yeux. Je retins un grognement d'agacement. J'étais à la fois effrayée qu'on puisse repérer Drago et en même temps jalouse qu'il puisse voir tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Il y a de la place pour nous deux tu sais, signala-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et décidai de rester à l'abri des regards. Qu'il se fasse donc prendre, mais moi, il était hors de question que je prenne un tel risque. Si Céleste était bien là, j'aurais d'autres occasions de la voir. De nombreuses autres occasions.

J'entendis Mcgonagall faire son discours habituel de bienvenue et bientôt, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur les nouveaux première année. Comme d'habitude, je reconnus le son des pas hésitants et effrayés des nouveaux arrivants sur le carrelage de la grande salle. Si je me souvenais avoir moi-même été intimidée au possible en entrant dans cette salle pour la première fois, j'étais certaine que cela n'avait pas été le cas de Drago.

\- Alors ? M'enquis-je à voix basse.

Drago ne répondit pas. Les pas des élèves se rapprochaient de plus en plus de nous et bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils devaient être arrivés face au choixpeau magique.

\- Drago, on va te voir là, insistai-je d'une voix crispée.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Moi qui avais toujours eu du mal à le faire taire, voilà qu'à présent, il ne prononçait plus le moindre son. La voyait-il ? Avait-il finalement reconnu notre fille ? Un premier nom fut énoncé à voix haute et j'entendis la jeune sorcière faire quelque pas et le tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit, grincer. D'autres noms défilèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse enfin l'un d'entre eux.

\- James Potter.

Drago se retourna vers moi.

\- Les mêmes cheveux pourris que son père, commenta-t-il à voix basse.

James Potter était là et il avait le même âge que Céleste. Nous ne nous étions donc pas trompés, c'était la bonne année ! J'adressai un regard plein d'espoir à Drago et il se détourna aussitôt de moi pour observer de nouveau la grande salle.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! S'exclama soudain le choixpeau magique.

Si les autres élèves de première année avaient poliment été applaudis suite à leur répartition, j'entendis cette fois des cris et des exclamations de joie raisonner dans toute la salle, ainsi que des mains taper frénétiquement sur les tables.

\- Pfff, vraiment comme son père, grogna Drago.

\- Incroyable…

Nous nous retournâmes tous deux en sursaut. Peeves l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, nous faisait face et nous fixait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

\- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix criarde tandis que je me liquéfiais sur place. Personne ne voulait croire que j'avais vu une espèce d'idiot aux cheveux peroxydés se balader dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit !

Je laissai échapper un petit rire moqueur, tout en adressant un sourire à l'esprit frappeur. Drago se retourna lentement vers moi d'un air ahuri, tandis que Peeves me dévisageait avec intérêt. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on réagisse positivement à ses remarques. Ce n'était pas tant que je trouvais sa réflexion drôle, c'était plutôt que j'avais le devoir d'essayer de me le mettre dans la poche pour qu'il ne signale pas notre présence. Drago s'écarta quelque peu de la porte entrouverte et me toisa d'un air vexé.

\- Cela te faire rire ? Non mais tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux toi, me lança-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Répliquai-je d'un ton plus aigu que la normale.

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ?

\- Mais excuses-moi de ne pas passer mes journées à me regarde face à un miroir et pensant à quel point je suis belle !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de penser que je suis beau, puisque je le sais déjà.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec la belle cicatrice qui te traverse le torse, on ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un de plus séduisant…

\- Je te jure que si j'avais encore ma baguette, je me ferais un plaisir de redonner à tes dents leur taille normale ! C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ses genoux, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Peeves qui nous observait toujours avec un grand intérêt.

J'attrapai la première chose à ma portée, c'est-à-dire un livre et le lançai en direction de Drago avec force. Il s'écarta cependant juste à temps et le livre passa à travers l'ouverture de la porte pour atterrir dans la grande salle, au pied de la table des professeurs.

\- Bien joué Hermione, commenta Drago.

Un raclement de chaise nous indiqua que mon geste n'était pas passée inaperçu. Nous n'eûmes cependant pas le temps de réagir que Peeves fonça en direction de la porte pour la traverser et hurla de rire en ramassant le livre pour le balancer encore plus loin au fond de la grande salle, sous notre regard hébété.

\- Peeves ! S'écria le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Si vous saviez qui je viens de rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-il en s'envolant jusqu'aux chandelles suspendues au plafond dans lesquelles il donna des coups de pied, dans le but de les faire tomber sur les élèves.

\- Peeves, ça suffit ! S'écria de nouveau Mcgonagall.

Il s'immobilisa en direction de la directrice et lui adressa un sourire ravie.

\- Je vous signale chère directrice, fit-il en mimant une révérence exagérée, que j'ai trouvé le vrai coupable des pommes de pins envoyés sur les premières années !

Mon cœur loupa un battement et j'adressai à Drago un regard scandalisé. Nous avions passé onze ans à nous cacher de tout le monde et nous allions être expulsés du château sans avoir pu voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le visage de notre fille.

\- Eh bien, je t'écoute Peeves, lui répondit Mcgonagall avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

L'esprit frappeur, bien qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, nous adressa un clin d'œil, explosa d'un rire perçant et fusa en direction du plancher qu'il traversa.

Mon cœur battait toujours à tout rompre lorsque le silence revint dans la grande salle. Peeves ne nous avait pas dénoncés, mais pour combien de temps ? Un nouveau nom fut prononcé à voix haute et Drago repassa sa tête à travers la petite ouverture de la porte. A chaque réponse du choixpeau magique, la salle entière applaudissait sous les trépignements d'impatience de Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne les appellent plus par ordre alphabétique ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai demandé à Ted Lupin, un sixième année, de changer l'ordre des prénoms du parchemin. C'est drôle non ?

Nous nous retournâmes vers Peeves qui flottait au dessus d'un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la petite salle, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

\- Céleste Granger !

Mon cœur loupa un battement et celle fois-ci, je rejoignis Drago pour passer ma tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Nous observâmes silencieusement, une petite fille avancer prudemment en direction du choixpeau magique. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains foncés qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle avait le même nez en pointe que Drago, ainsi que ses yeux gris métalliques. Je me rendis compte que les chuchotements de plusieurs élèves s'échappaient du silence de la grande salle. Céleste monta la première marche, faillit trébucher, mais se rattrapa habillement au tabouret, pour finalement s'asseoir dessus. Par Merlin, elle semblait si terrorisée que je ne savais pas comment je parvenais à m'empêcher de la rejoindre pour la protéger. Je sentis la main froide de Drago se poser sur la mienne et je sus qu'il fallait que je tienne bon. C'était un moment désagréable pour n'importe quel élève, mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Dans cinq minutes, elle aurait déjà oublié cet instant.

\- Gryffondor ! S'exclama finalement le choixpeau magique.

Je levai rapidement les yeux vers Drago, redoutant sa réaction, mais il souriait. Je reportai mon attention sur notre fille qui descendait du tabouret dans un silence complet. Pourquoi personne n'applaudissait ? Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine et finalement, je vis James Potter se lever de la table des Gryffondor et frapper dans ses mains. Pratiquement tous les élèves de la salle se tournèrent vers lui et après quelques secondes, ils finirent par l'imiter. Un immense sentiment de soulagement et de gratitude envers James Potter me submergea. Lorsque Céleste arriva près de la table de sa maison, le fils de mes meilleurs amis lui fit de la place à côté de lui et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse dans le dos.

\- Si j'apprends, qu'elle a grandi chez les Potter…

\- Eh bien elle aurait grandit entouré d'amour au moins, signalai-je.

\- Sans avoir aucune idée de l'importance de son sang.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer Drago, répliquai-je sur un ton particulièrement cassant.

Nous entendîmes Peeves glousser derrière nous et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- J'imagine que je n'aurais pas le droit de l'embêter ? S'enquit l'esprit frappeur d'un air hésitant.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, gronda Drago en le fusillant du regard.

Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi Peeves ne nous avait pas dénoncés. Après tout cela aurait tout à fait été son genre, mais étrangement, il semblait nous apprécier. Si Drago ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de l'esprit frappeur, moi je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Il pouvait changer d'avis d'un moment à l'autre. Après tout, personne n'était plus imprévisible que Peeves.

\- Tiens regarde, lançai-je à Drago en lui tendant un journal datant de dix ans.

Il l'attrapa avec nonchalance et lu le petit article que je lui indiquais.

 _« Le bureau des Aurors à présent dirigé par Harry Potter, a finalement réussi à mettre la main sur le dernier membre du Triangle du sang qui avait réussi à échapper au ministère. Pansy Parkinon sera reçue dans deux jours par le magenmagot, dont les cinquante membres seront présents, afin d'être jugée pour ses nombreux crimes. Elle est notamment coupable du meurtre de l'Auror Neville Londubat ainsi que d'Hermione Granger. Le bureau des Aurors a réussi à lui mettre la main dessus alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver Céleste Granger qui est également la fille du mage noir à la tête de cette terrible organisation. Harry Potter a cependant insisté sur le fait, que l'enfant était particulièrement bien protégée, tout en refusant de nous communiquer la moindre information supplémentaire. »_

\- Et alors ? Demanda Drago en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Alors, il est impossible que ce soit chez Harry qu'elle ait grandit, cela aurait été bien trop logique. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont envoyée chez mes parents.

\- N'importe quoi. Comment des moldus auraient-ils pu s'occuper d'une enfant déjà si puissante ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il avait raison. Si j'avais toujours attentivement suivis les cours d'histoire de la magie traitant du Triangle du sang, rien n'avait jamais été mentionné concernant notre fille, mis à part son existence.

\- Elle a forcément été confiée à un sorcier particulièrement doué. Peut-être quelqu'un de proche des Potter puisque leur gamin semble la connaître, ajouta Drago. De toute façon, le meilleur moyen d'être fixé c'est de lui demander.

J'observai Drago d'un air peu assuré. Venait-il vraiment d'envisager ce que je croyais ?

\- La rencontrer était quand même le but de tout ça, non ? Enchaina-t-il en me défiant du regard.

\- On ne sait pas quel avis elle a sur nous… Il est possible qu'on ne lui ait raconté que des horreurs à notre sujet et apparaitre face à elle, pourrait lui faire peur.

\- Donc tu proposes qu'on l'espionne discrètement pendant sept années, sans jamais lui parler ?

\- Non, bien sur que non… Mais on n'est pas obligés d'aller la voir tout de suite. Elle semble si petite et si fragile…

\- Ma fille n'est pas fragile ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Mais on va lui faire peur ! Tu n'as jamais suivi les cours d'histoire de la magie des sixièmes et septièmes années ou quoi ?

Drago me dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Parce que toi, oui ? Finit-il par me demander. Tu es complètement secouée ma pauvre… On a Poudlard pour nous tout seul, pour faire tout ce qu'on veut et toi, tu assistes à des cours que nous avons déjà suivis lorsque nous étions élèves ici.

Au lieu de répondre, j'empoignai Drago par la manche de sa veste pour l'entrainer au premier étage du château où se déroulaient les cours d'histoire de la magie. Nous passâmes à l'intérieur des murs pour rester discrets et je finis par m'arrêter.

\- Très intéressant… commenta Drago.

\- Arrête de jouer à l'idiot, sifflai-je à voix basse. Passe ta tête à travers le mur, mais juste suffisamment pour que tes yeux puisse voir ce qu'il se passe. Pas plus hein.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par s'exécuter en même temps que moi.

Il s'agissait du premier cours de l'année des septièmes années et le professeur Binns était en train d'inscrire au tableau la liste des sujets qu'ils aborderaient pendant l'année.

\- Ah enfin, lâcha un élève au fond de la classe. On va finalement avoir des cours intéressants cette année. Parce que franchement, on se contrefiche de la révolte des gobelins ou la guerre des géants.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Drago pour qu'il lise ce qui était inscrit sur le tableau.

 _1994 : Retour de Voldemort_

 _1997 : La prise de pouvoir par Voldemort_

 _1998 : Chute de Voldemort_

 _2000 : Création du Triangle du sang_

 _2004 : Bataille Triangulaire et chute du Triangle du sang_

 _2005 : Arrestation et condamnation de Pansy Parkinson_

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Pansy a une date dédiée à son nom et pas moi ? Souffla Drago à voix basse.

\- Eh bien tu le sauras en suivant les cours.

Drago me tira en arrière, sortant nos visages de la classe et m'adressa un regard entendu.

\- Parce que l'arrestation de Parkinson à mis un point final au Triangle du sang. Mais si cela peut te rassurer on parle de tes exploits de 2000 à 2004.

Drago ne répondit pas et repassa son visage à travers le mur pour suivre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Le professeur Binns était en train d'inscrire au tableau les dates aux quelles ils s'intéresseraient à chaque chapitre du programme.

\- On va parler de Céleste Granger ? Demanda soudain un élève à voix haute.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet des cours, mais on la mentionnera à quelques reprises, répondit le professeur d'une voix totalement plate.

\- On va seulement la mentionner ?! S'indigna un autre élève. Franchement, elle est élève à Poudlard cette année, c'est quand même important pour nous de savoir à qui nous avons à faire.

Je rattrapai aussitôt Drago par le col de sa veste alors qu'il avait entrepris de s'élancer à l'intérieur de la classe, certainement pour s'en prendre à l'élève qui venait de parler.

\- Lâche-moi, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de te contenir…

\- C'est bon, me coupa-t-il. Je suis calme ! S'exclama-t-il en levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête en signe de bonne foi.

Je le toisai pendant quelques secondes d'un air hésitant et le relâchai finalement, pour que nous puissions tout deux repasser notre tête à travers le mur.

\- Je conseille aux idiots de Poufsouffle que vous êtes, d'arrêter de parler de Céleste Granger, commenta un élève de Serpentard.

Drago et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris.

\- Il parait que ses parents hantent les murs du château, ajouta-t-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils.

\- Absolument pas, intervint le professeur Binns d'une voix lasse. Donc, comme je le disais, nous commencerons par étudier le retour de Voldemort. Sortez vos plumes et vos parchemins.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un nous a déjà vus ? Demandai-je inquiète alors que nous traversions le château à l'intérieur des murs des couloirs.

\- Bien sûr que non. Les élèves s'amusent juste à se faire peur.

\- Drago, insistai-je.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai déjà lancé des craies sur des élèves qui osaient parler de notre fille, mais tout le monde a toujours pensé que c'était Peeves.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable…

\- Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu.

\- Nous aurions eu toute notre vie pour nous amuser, si tu ne nous avais pas tués, signalai-je avec amertume.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tué.

\- Ta meilleure amie l'a fait, c'est tout comme !

\- Je te signale que j'ai essayé de m'en prendre à elle après que le sort t'a touché, mais Weasmoche m'a tué.

\- Il t'a lancé un sort de désarmement parce que tu avais ta baguette pointée sur moi !

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal.

\- De toute façon, le sort de Ron t'a tué uniquement parce que tu étais trop affaibli par le sort que tu avais toi-même lancé contre tout le monde.

\- Je n'étais pas affaibli.

Je lui adressai un regard profondément agacée. Il était d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

\- Pour conclure, c'est à cause de toi que Céleste a grandi sans ses parents, donc à ta place, j'arrêterais de la ramener.

\- J'ai dis que je regrettais, on ne va pas en parler pendant encore dix ans, grogna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as gâché nos vies !

Le visage de Drago s'assombri et il détourna le regard.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu, je ne veux surtout pas louper le premier cours de sortilège de Céleste.

Drago accéléra le pas et comme pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, nous passâmes la tête à travers le mur le plus discrètement possible. Nous vîmes Céleste installée au deuxième rang à côté de James Potter. Si cela agaça Drago, il ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Le professeur Flitwick, fidèle à son programme, avait prévu de leur apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Tous les élèves écoutaient les indications de leur professeur avec grand intérêt et finirent par sortir leur baguette. Tous, sauf notre fille.

J'eus soudain un haut le cœur. Et si le ministère l'avait jugée trop dangereuse pour avoir sa propre baguette magique ? Mais dans ce cas, que faisait-elle ici si elle n'était pas autorisée à apprendre ? James Potter réussit le sortilège du premier coup sous le regard las de Céleste. Notre fille finit cependant par lui adresser un petit sourire, plus par convenance qu'autre chose. Le professeur Flitwick passa d'élève en élève pour donner quelques conseils et s'arrêta finalement face à Céleste.

\- Eh bien alors Mlle Granger, vous voulez que je vous réexplique ?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Allez-y alors, je vous regarde, insista le professeur.

Je le vis reculer d'un pas hésitant et ce geste n'échappa pas non plus à Drago. C'était comme si le professeur craignait quelque chose. Et soudain, sans que Céleste ne fasse le moindre mouvement, la plume s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs.

\- Très bien, la félicita-t-il. C'est parfait !

Par Merlin ! Si Céleste n'avait pas de baguette magique c'était parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

J'eus l'impression de voir le torse de Drago se gonfler de fierté et nous continuâmes d'observer notre fille pendant toute l'heure.

Je m'observai depuis déjà plusieurs minutes face au miroir de la salle vide et abandonnée, dans laquelle Drago et moi avions élu domicile depuis onze ans. J'étais morte en pleine guerre. Ainsi, si mon corps semi-transparent ne suffisait pas à effrayer Céleste, mon accoutrement le ferait à coup sur. J'étais morte dans une robe déchirée et couverte de poussière. Je jetai un discret coup d'œil à Drago qui flottait en position allongée, près du plafond. Lui non plus n'était pas franchement beau à voir. Enfin si, il était beau. Il resterait éternellement beau, mais son accoutrement était pire que le mien. Le bas de sa chemise et son pantalon étaient couverts de sang. Et même si les couleurs étaient amoindries par l'effet translucide, seul un idiot n'aurait pas compris pourquoi le bas de sa tenue était aussi sombre.

\- Arrête de t'angoisser ! S'exclama Drago en descendant finalement à ma rencontre.

Il s'approcha de moi et contempla notre reflet dans le miroir.

\- On est parfaits. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait encore se cacher d'ailleurs.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliquai-je la gorge nouée. Nous sommes dans une école remplie d'enfants et…

\- Mais on est des fantômes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on risque franchement ?

\- Le ministère de la magie a autorité sur nous. S'il apprend que nous avons choisi de rester ici plutôt que de passer de l'autre côté…

\- Il ne pourra rien faire. C'est le lieu de notre mort.

\- Et le conseil des fantômes alors ?

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy ! Je me contre fou du conseil des fantômes. Ils devraient tous avoir peur de moi d'ailleurs.

\- Et si Céleste ne veut pas nous parler ? Et si elle nous haïssait ?

Drago posa sa main froide sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Dans mon cas peut-être, avoua-t-il. Mais toi, personne ne pourrait te haïr. Elle t'aimera forcément. Tout comme je t'aime.

Je callai ma tête contre le torse de Drago dans un soupire de tristesse.

\- Tu aurais fait un père génial.

\- Je sais. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir du château avec Céleste ce jour-là.

Je m'écartai aussitôt de Drago.

\- Franchement c'est vrai, insista-t-il. On aurait évité la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu devenais un véritable monstre. Tu aurais vraiment voulu que Céleste grandisse au milieu de ça ? Tu as orchestré des meurtres, tu as même tué de ta propre main.

\- Je n'ai tué personne.

\- Et Blaise alors ?! M'exclamai-je vivement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- C'était ton meilleur ami.

\- Mon meilleur ami qui essayait de te récupérer et de me voler ma place de père.

\- N'importe quoi.

Même dans la mort, Drago restait malheureusement fidèle à lui-même. Le problème ne provenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment de ça, mais plutôt du fait que je continuais de l'aimer envers et contre tout.

Drago et moi avions décidé de passer la semaine à observer Céleste pour en apprendre le plus possible sur elle, avant d'officiellement la rencontrer. Nous avions ainsi découvert qu'elle avait souvent vu James, Albus et Lily Potter en dehors de Poudlard. Nous avions également remarqué qu'elle avait reçu des lettres tous les matins de cette première semaine. Nous supposions qu'elle en avait au moins reçue une d'Harry et Ginny, quant aux autres… Certainement de la part de la personne qui l'avait élevée. Nous eûmes également l'occasion de voir qu'elle s'était plus particulièrement liée d'amitié avec une élève de sa maison, répondant au nom de Rosalia Martin. Drago et moi étions aussitôt allés jeter un coup œil dans le dossier de l'élève en question pour en apprendre le maximum sur elle. Drago avait pratiquement explosé de joie lorsqu'il avait vu que Rosalia avait une mère au sang pure et un père issus de parents moldus. Quant à moi, je m'étais davantage intéressée au fait que la jeune sorcière avait jusqu'à cette année vécue en Australie et que ses parents avaient déménagé en Angleterre dans le seul but qu'elle intègre l'école de Poudlard. Avant d'arriver ici, elle n'avait donc peut-être jamais entendue le nom malheureusement célèbre de notre fille. Une chance.

Durant cette semaine, Drago et moi avions également assisté à tous les cours de notre fille. Sa faculté à ne pas avoir besoin de baguette magique, la rendait bien meilleure pour lancer des sorts. Le cours d'étude des moldus nous appris aussi qu'elle avait grandi chez des sorciers. Elle avait bien sûr plus de connaissances que les autres élèves en la matière, mais pas suffisamment pour y avoir passé son enfance. Si je ne savais pas encore qui l'avait élevée, je ne pouvais pas douter du fait que son foyer avait fait en sorte qu'elle connaisse le monde dont j'étais issue. La seule petite déception de Drago fut de voir que Céleste n'appréciait pas franchement les cours de vol. Mais il avait rapidement oublié ce détail lorsqu'il l'avait vu recevoir des points pour ses bonnes réponses en cours de potion.

\- On ne peut pas fouiller dans ses affaires voyons ! M'exclamai-je en voyant Drago ouvrir la male de notre fille au pied de son lit.

\- Nous sommes ses parents, bien sûr qu'on peu, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Comme il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner, je me laissai finalement gagner par la curiosité. Néanmoins, la male de notre fille ne renfermait que des vêtements d'hiver qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangés, quelques livres, plumes de rechanges et affaires d'école. Drago s'attaqua ensuite à la table de nuit de Céleste et leva en l'air d'un geste victorieux les lettres qu'elle avait reçues depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Ah non Drago, c'est personnel ça !

\- Nous sommes ses parents, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, je me ruai sur lui et lui arrachai les lettres des mains. Je m'envolai en direction du plafond pour les maintenir hors de sa portée, mais étrangement Drago ne me suivit pas. Il resta planté près de la table de nuit de notre fille, les bras ballants, fixant le lit à baldaquin.

\- Elle nous aime, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Je ne redescendis cependant pas. Il était possible que ce soit une manœuvre de sa part pour m'attirer en bas et il était hors de question que Drago remette les mains sur les lettres.

\- Hermione vient voir, insista-t-il. Il y a une photo de nous.

\- Quoi ?

Drago n'aurait jamais fait une si mauvaise blague dans le seul but de récupérer les lettres. Je descendis alors le rejoindre et fixai le point qu'il n'avait lui-même pas lâché des yeux. Sur la tête de lit, juste au dessus de l'oreiller de notre fille, était punaisée la seule photo existante de nous trois. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où elle avait été prise par Denis Crivey lors de mes derniers instants dans le château de Drago. Je l'avais gardée sur moi jusqu'à la fin de la bataille à Poudlard. Quelqu'un avait du la récupérer dans la poche intérieure de ma veste après ma mort.

\- Elle nous aime forcément, dit Drago. Sinon elle ne l'aurait pas accrochée là, n'est-ce pas ?

Je restai totalement muette face à cette merveilleuse découverte. Drago profita de ma paralysie temporaire pour m'arracher subitement les lettres des mains. Néanmoins, je le rattrapai aussitôt par le col de sa veste, avant qu'il ne réussisse à passer à travers la fenêtre. Il laissa échapper un juron.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Vociféra-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Mais par Merlin, si j'avais encore ma baguette !

\- Si nous avions encore nos baguettes l'affaire aurait été réglée depuis bien longtemps, dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? J'étais bien plus doué que toi !

\- Plus doué que moi en termes de magie noire, certainement ! Mais pour ce qui est du reste laisse-moi rire !

\- Lâche-moi et on pourra en rire autant que tu veux ! Je te préviens, si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa soudainement les lettres tomber au sol. Il m'adressa un regard interdit et je me retournai en direction de la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

Notre fille était là.

Elle nous fixait d'un air peu certain. Je relâchai aussitôt le col de la veste de Drago. J'avais envie de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne me venait.

\- Vous êtes drôles, dit-elle soudain en nous adressant un sourire timide.

Drago laissa échapper un son étrange. Le mélange d'un gémissement et d'un ricanement. Quant à moi, j'adressai à ma fille un sourire crispée.

\- Vous êtes des fantômes de Gryffondor ? Enchaina-t-elle.

Nous restâmes une nouvelle fois, totalement et stupidement silencieux. Elle ne nous reconnaissait pas.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Céleste s'approcha de nous. Nous reculâmes quelque peu, comme si nous étions effrayés et elle se baissa pour ramasser les lettres que Drago avait laissées tomber à ses pieds. Elle voulu lui tendre, mais arrêta son geste à mi-parcours.

\- Mais ce sont mes lettres, commenta-t-elle en les regardant de plus près.

Elle releva des yeux surpris dans notre direction et soudain son regard se décomposa. Elle se précipita sur son lit, détacha soigneusement la photo qu'elle y avait accrochée et revint se poster face à nous. Elle leva la photo jusqu'à notre visage et nous contempla pendant de nombreuses secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, tandis que Drago hochait lentement la tête.

Céleste avança son bras dans sa direction et sa main traversa son torse. Elle bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur pendant quelques secondes et retira finalement son bras.

\- J'étais sure que vous n'étiez pas qu'une rumeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur ses deux petites jambes. Ted m'a lui-même assuré qu'un jour, il avait entendu vos voix provenir des murs du château. Ca n'a absolument pas fait rire tatie d'ailleurs lorsqu'il a dit ça à Noel l'année dernière…

\- Ted ? Tatie ? Répéta Drago avec de grands yeux ronds.

Céleste alla aussitôt fouiller dans sa male au pied de son lit et en sortit un long parchemin qu'elle nous tendit. Il s'agissait d'un arbre généalogique.

\- Ted est mon cousin, on a grandi ensemble, fit Céleste en pointant son nom sur le parchemin.

Ted avait été élevé par sa grand-mère Andrometa, la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa, après la mort de ses parents. Céleste avait donc vécu chez sa grande tante. Comment n'avions-nous pas pu y songer une seule seconde ?...

 _Chère Céleste,_

 _Nous avons eu le plaisir d'apprendre que tu avais été reçue à Gryffondor. Ginny se joint à moi pour te souhaiter d'y passer autant de bons moments que nous, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard._

 _Nous savons que ta célébrité n'est pas aussi facile à vivre que celle de James, mais nous sommes persuadés que tu sauras toucher le cœur de tout le monde._

 _Nous contons sur toi pour empêcher James de faire trop de bêtises et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous écrire._

 _Nous t'embrassons affectueusement,_

 _Harry et Ginny_

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de finir de lire la lettre d'Harry et Ginny, que Céleste nous en fourra une nouvelle entre les mains.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que cette rentrée s'est bien passée et que Poudlard est à la hauteur de tes espérances. N'oublie pas que comme Ted, tu es capable de plus de choses que les autres. Certains cours seront donc beaucoup plus faciles pour toi, mais reste humble. C'est important. Et n'entraine surtout pas James dans tes bêtises !_

 _Je t'embrasse très fort, tu me manques déjà_

 _Tatie_

\- Du coup, qui est-ce qui fait des bêtises ? Toi ou James Potter ? S'enquit Drago alors que Céleste nous fourrait déjà autre chose dans les mains.

\- C'est James, répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

\- Et qu'entend Andromeda par le fait que Ted sait lui aussi faire plus de choses que les autres ? Poursuivit-t-il.

\- Il est métamorphomage, intervins-je. Ses cheveux ont changé de couleur dès le jour de sa naissance. Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est un élève de sixième année qui a les cheveux bleus.

\- Oh, c'est lui !

Céleste tenta de tirer sur le bras de Drago, pour récupérer son attention, mais elle passa au travers. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire surpris, puis insista pour que nous regardions le parchemin qu'elle nous avait tendu. Il s'agissait d'un dessin qu'elle avait fait, représentant visiblement sa famille, puisque l'un des personnages avait les cheveux bleus.

\- Vous êtes là, insista-t-elle en montrant deux silhouettes assises sur des nuages.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une tête bizarre ? Commenta Drago à la limite de la vexation.

\- Elle n'est pas bizarre, elle est en triangle, répliqua Céleste en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu aimes bien les triangles non ? A chaque fois que Tatie parle de toi, elle parle aussi de triangles.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive, mais Céleste passait déjà à autre chose. Elle avait visiblement entrepris de nous montrer chaque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Comme si elle voulait qu'on sache tout d'elle et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

\- Et ça, c'est ma baguette, signala-t-elle en l'agitant sous notre nez.

\- Houlà, doucement, dis-je en me protégeant le visage à l'aide de mes mains.

Céleste laissa échapper un petit rire et nous observa d'un air émerveillé.

\- Mais vous êtes des fantômes, vous ne risquez rien, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'avait pas tord, mais des réflexes de ce genre étaient difficile à oublier, même après onze ans.

\- Elle est en bois d'acacia, avec une plume de Phoenix. Elle fait vingt-six centimètres, poursuivit Céleste en la tenant précautionneusement entre ses mains.

\- Les baguettes en bois d'acacia sont très difficiles à utiliser, commenta Drago. Elles choisissent toujours des sorciers doués.

La réflexion de Drago sembla particulièrement plaire à Céleste.

\- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de baguette ? Poursuivit-il. On t'a vue en classe et tu ne l'avais pas.

\- Vous m'avez vu en classe ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- On a suivi tous tes cours de la semaine, répondis-je en souriant.

Céleste semblait cette fois au comble du bonheur. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- En fait, j'arrive au même résultat avec ou sans baguette, donc je me suis dis, que je n'avais pas besoin de m'en encombrer.

Drago attrapa la baguette de Céleste et l'observa de si près que son nez passa au travers, faisant de nouveau rire Céleste.

\- Tu vas mettre des crottes de nez dessus, fit-elle.

\- Drago Malefoy, n'a pas de crottes de nez, répliqua Drago en se redressant pour se donner une contenance. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais quand même l'utiliser. La baguette qui t'a choisie est très puissante. Tu es en première année, donc tu utilises des sorts simples qui ne nécessitent pas encore de grandes capacités magiques, mais plus tu grandiras et plus cette baguette pourrait être incroyable entre tes mains. Elle renforcera ta magie à coup sûr ! Les plus de Phoenix offre en plus, un très large éventail de capacités magiques. Ce n'est vraiment pas négligeable.

Céleste semblait boire les paroles de son père et ce spectacle m'attendrit au possible.

\- Et il faut que tu apprennes dès maintenant à utiliser ta magie avec ta baguette, insista-t-il.

\- D'accord. Je prendrais ma baguette à partir de maintenant.

Drago ne masqua pas sa surprise d'être parvenu à convaincre Céleste en à peine une minute.

\- Tatie dit toujours qu'il faut attentivement écouter les personnes qui ne sont pas d'accord avec nous, expliqua Céleste. Elle dit que les sorciers persuadés d'avoir raison et qui n'écoutent pas les autres, peuvent-être dangereux. Je ne veux pas être dangereuse.

\- Quoi ? Parvins à articuler Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle dit que c'est pour ça que tu es devenu comme ça… Parce que tu étais tellement sûr d'avoir raison, que tu n'as même pas écouté maman.

Drago se tourna vers moi, le regard grave. Visiblement, Céleste était au courant de déjà beaucoup de choses malgré son jeune âge.

\- Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, ajouta-t-elle, parce que tu avais peur pour la population sorcière. Tu avais peur qu'on soit trop faibles pour contrer d'autres futurs mages noirs. Tatie dit que tu as laissé la peur t'envahir.

C'était merveilleusement bien résumé. Bien entendu, la réalité était un peu plus compliquée que ça. Mais c'était plutôt bien résumé pour une enfant. Pour l'enfant du monstre qu'était devenu Drago durant son existence. Andromeda avait fait en sorte de dire la vérité à Céleste tout en ne ternissant pas totalement l'image de son père. Et pour ça, je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Céleste nous rejoignit en secret dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre. Elle nous raconta avec entrain tous les souvenirs importants de sa vie. Elle nous parla longuement de son enfance dans sa famille adoptive. Ted Lupin avait été davantage un frère, qu'un simple cousin. Nous prîmes également la mesure de l'incroyable dévouement d'Andromeda. Elle avait réussi à élever et gérer deux enfants avec des capacités magiques plus élevées que la normale.

\- Une fois je lui ai cassé le bras, avoua Céleste d'une petite voix. Ted s'était encore transformé en quelqu'un d'autre et je ne l'ai même pas reconnu. Il ressemblait à un monstre avec ses grandes oreilles poilues. Du coup, je l'ai repoussé contre le mur de ma chambre, un peu trop fort et il s'est cassé le bras. Tatie était en colère… Nous avons été punis pendant deux jours.

Céleste nous parla également des enfants d'Harry et Ginny. Si elle adorait Lily et Albus, elle nous avoua ne pas trop aimer James. Elle le trouvait prétentieux et idiot. Information qui sembla particulièrement satisfaire Drago. Elle précisa cependant, qu'il avait tout de même de gentilles intentions à son égard de temps en temps, comme lors de son premier jour à Poudlard où il avait été le premier à l'applaudir pour son entrée à Gryffondor.

\- Mais je suis sûr que c'est ses parents qui lui ont demandé de faire ça, précisa-t-elle.

Elle nous raconta également qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps chez la famille Potter, au même titre que Ted qui n'était autre que le filleul d'Harry. Drago et moi finîmes par comprendre le contenu des lettres d'Harry et d'Andromeda aux sujets des bêtises de James et notre fille. Ils se chamaillaient tellement que de petits accidents arrivaient forcément.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ?! Insista-t-elle. James et moi avons du passer l'après-midi à chercher une sauterelle dans le jardin de Ron. Tout ça parce que James m'avait poussé alors que je caressais le chien de Lavande. J'avais six ans, je n'arrivais pas encore à tout contrôler. Enfin heureusement que j'ai changé le chien en sauterelle et pas en dragon… Vous imaginez ?

Oui. On imaginait parfaitement…

Elle nous parla également longuement des magnifiques cheveux de Victoire Weasley. Visiblement, notre fille admirait beaucoup sa beauté. Et même si Drago, lui répéta qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier, Victoire avait tout de même du sang de Vélane dans les veines… Et il était impossible de lutter contre ça.

\- D'ailleurs, je crois que Ted aime un peu trop Victoire. Cet été il a passé son temps avec elle alors qu'il m'avait promis de m'apprendre des nouveaux sorts. Il devient vraiment bête !

Un soir Céleste nous ouvrit complètement son cœur. Elle partagea avec nous sa douleur de ne pas avoir grandi avec ses parents. Le plus dur en l'écoutant, était de ne pas avoir eu la capacité de la sérer dans nos bras. Notre état de fantôme nous avais permis d'avoir la chance de la rencontrer, mais nous n'étions finalement là qu'à moitié. Nous n'avions pas la capacité physique d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle nous parla également des méchancetés auxquelles elle avait malheureusement du faire face de temps en temps. « Ton père est un meurtrier », « Ton père était pire que Voldemort » « Ta mère était aussi folle que lui ». C'était véritablement déchirant d'entendre tout ça et de pas pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit de valable.

\- Tatie disait que c'était des sorciers idiots et faibles pour oser dire ça à une enfant. Elle disait aussi qu'ils se contentaient tous de répéter les idioties qu'ils entendaient, sans s'intéresser à l'histoire en entière. Tatie dit qu'avant de juger quelqu'un, il faut s'intéresser à tous les faits l'entourant.

Andromeda avait réellement été merveilleuse pour notre fille.

Céleste nous expliqua aussi que deux fois par an, elle devait se rendre au ministère pour une évaluation de ses capacités physiques, magiques, mais aussi mentales. Si elle croyait qu'ils voulaient simplement suivre son avancement, Drago et moi savions bien que c'était uniquement pour vérifier qu'elle ne risquait pas de devenir dangereuse.

Elle nous parla également de ses grands parents moldus. Mes parents. Andromeda avait fait en sorte que Céleste les voit assez régulièrement. Ils l'avaient emmenée plusieurs fois en France pour des vacances, toujours accompagnés d'Andromeda. Céleste adorait la cuisine française mais un peu moins les habitants qu'elle trouvait trop imbus d'eux-mêmes. Elle raconta à Drago que mes parents étaient dentistes et qu'elle trouvait ça très drôle.

\- Papi aime bien s'occuper de mes dents, alors parfois, je m'abime une dent exprès pour qu'il puisse la soigner.

Céleste avait vraiment toujours été entourée d'amour et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge.


	39. Chapitre 38 : La septième année–Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée pour l'immense, mais alors l'immense retard ! J'étais évidemment débordée par mon travail. Mais surtout, j'ai été longtemps perplexe quant à la suite de mon histoire. Je voulais écrire l'ultime chapitre, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'écrire en un seul chapitre ! A un moment, je me suis même demandée s'il ne fallait pas que j'y consacre une histoire entière. Mais est-ce que tout le monde aurait été intéressé par une fiction entière sur Céleste ? Je ne suis pas sûre... J'ai finis par trancher le week-end dernier. Il y aura deux chapitres pour terminer cette histoire au lieu d'un. Enfin j'espère que j'arriverais à tout faire rentrer dans deux chapitres** **J**

 **En attendant bonne lecture !**

 **Δ Chapitre 38 : La septième année – Partie 1**

Je n'avais jamais apprécié Céleste Granger. Même lorsque nous étions enfants. Nos chamailleries avaient toujours un peu attendri les adultes parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien compris. Ce n'était pas une manière de nous démontrer notre affection mutuelle. Nos mauvaises blagues avaient toujours été au contraire, la démonstration de l'animosité que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la raison qui m'avait toujours poussé à détester Céleste.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'avais à présent enfin compris pourquoi. Moi, j'étais l'aîné du grand Harry Potter et de la célèbre poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre Ginny Potter. Chaque personne que j'avais rencontrée depuis mon plus jeune âge attendait que je sois à leurs hauteurs. Hauteur que je n'égalerais jamais. J'avais constamment été dans l'ombre de mes parents. Pas assez bon au quidditch, pas assez charismatique, pas assez bon en cours. Pas assez bon tout court. J'en voulais ainsi à Céleste de vivre tout à fait l'inverse. Elle, elle était la fille d'un mage noire. Une pauvre petite orpheline qui parvenait facilement à s'attirer la sympathie des autres et qui ne pouvait que remonter dans l'estime de ceux qu'elle rencontrait, alors que moi, j'étais une déception à chaque fois.

\- James, tu as finis avec le jus de citrouille ? S'enquit Steeve.

Je relâchai la carafe pour la passer à mon meilleur ami.

Notre arrivée à Poudlard en première année avait néanmoins quelque peu rééquilibré la balance. Elle qui avait toujours été couvée depuis sa naissance et entourée de personnes aux petits soins, avait enfin été confrontée à des personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il s'agissait pour la plupart d'élèves ayant soufferts de la terrible organisation de son père. Certains étaient allés très loin dans leur méchanceté et même si j'avais quelque fois pris sa défense –davantage par peur que mes parents apprennent que je n'avais rien fait, j'en avais toujours retiré une petite satisfaction. Même si j'avais honte de l'admettre. Cependant, Céleste avait tout de même trouvé quelques parades. Sa faculté à ne pas avoir besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie lui permettait d'effrayer les élèves désagréables avec elle. Elle faisait par exemple trembler les tables de temps à autre ou provoquait des sortes de cris étouffés, sans qu'on sache réellement si c'était elle qui en était à l'origine. Certains pensaient que les fantômes de ses parents hantaient les murs de Poudlard et elle se servait de ça pour tenter de les maintenir à distance.

Ainsi, malgré ces petits désagréments, Céleste avait toujours été une fille joyeuse que la plupart des gens aimaient.

Jusqu'à notre entrée en septième année.

Cela faisait un mois que nous étions rentrés de vacances et Céleste avait radicalement changé de comportement. Je m'en étais rapidement aperçu. Si elle avait toujours été joyeuse, souriante et sympathique, elle semblait à présent complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Son visage était continuellement impassible quelque soit la situation. Je n'étais certainement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Mon frère et Rosalia qui ne quittaient jamais Céleste d'une semelle, savaient surement quelque chose. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à leur poser la question.

Je jetai un discret coup d'œil à Steeve qui discutait avec ma soeur. Je l'avais rencontré le premier jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard et nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Il était d'une fidélité incroyable, dans le sens, où je savais pertinemment qu'il craquait pour Céleste, mais que jamais il n'oserait me faire un coup pareil. Car cela aurait en effet été la pire des trahisons. L'intérêt de mon meilleur ami à l'encontre de Céleste avait d'ailleurs tout de suite été une nouvelle raison de la détester.

D'ailleurs, Steeve était actuellement en train de fixer Céleste installée à l'autre bout de la table entre Rosalia et mon frère. Avait-il lui aussi remarqué son changement de comportement ?

\- Pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça ? S'enquit-t-il soudain en se retournant vers moi.

\- C'est mon frère que je regarde.

Lorsque nous descendîmes en direction des cachots pour notre premier cours de la journée, Steeve et moi fûmes les premiers à nous immobiliser devant l'un des murs du couloir.

 ** _« Céleste Malefoy, n'oublions jamais son vrai nom_** » était écrit en lettres rouges. Cela avait du être fait durant la nuit car la peinture était totalement sèche. Le brouhaha des élèves dans notre dos s'arrêta, nous signalant qu'ils venaient de voir l'inscription à leur tour. Steeve se retourna, surement pour chercher Céleste du regard. Quant à moi c'était un autre visage que je cherchais. Celui de Doug Owen. C'était un élève de notre âge à Serdaigle qui s'en était pris à Céleste dès notre première année à Poudlard. Il observa l'inscription pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer à Céleste à regard particulièrement provocateur. Cependant, celle-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Son regard fixait le mur sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Etait-elle triste ? En colère ? Indifférente ? Je ne savais pas. Comme depuis un mois.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi personne n'avance ?

C'était la voix du professeur Flock qui nous administrait les cours de potion depuis notre première année. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'inscription étant donné qu'il tenait une pile de livre si haute entre ses bras, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit devant lui. Je l'observai se faufiler entre les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber ses livres au sol. Il observa le mur d'un air médusé pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent cependant durer une éternité.

\- Le ... le cours est annulé, articula-t-il finalement. Mlle Granger restez avec moi. Vous aussi M. Potter, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en me cherchant du regard.

Les élèves ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, mis à part Céleste qui avança en direction de la salle de classe que Flock venait d'ouvrir. Je n'avais pas envie de les suivre. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi annuler le cours ? N'était-ce pas montrer trop d'importance à ce qui était inscrit sur le mur ?

\- Potter, vous venez ? Insista le professeur Flock en constatant que je ne bougeais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes de sa famille non ?

\- Non.

\- Oui enfin c'est tout comme, insista-t-il.

Je croisai brièvement le regard de Céleste, mais elle restait fidèle au comportement qu'elle avait adopté en début d'année. Dénuée de la moindre émotion. Steeve me donna un coup de coude et j'avançai finalement dans leur direction, sous les chuchotements des autres élèves.

Soudain, des hurlements étouffés semblèrent sortir des murs alors qu'eux-mêmes se mirent à trembler. Cela dura à peine cinq secondes, puis tout s'arrêta. Le couloir était redevenu brusquement silencieux et je pouvais lire de la peur sur la plus part des visages. Ce n'était pas possible que je sois le seul à avoir compris depuis toutes ces années que c'était Céleste qui faisait ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Allez rentrez, insista Flock qui semblait quelque peu nerveux.

Une fois dans la salle, Flock se mis à faire les cent pas face à nous, attendant que l'un de nous dise quelque chose. Cependant, nous restâmes parfaitement silencieux.

\- J'imagine que vous ne savez pas qui a fait ça ? Finit-il par demander.

Nous nous contentâmes tout deux de secouer la tête.

\- Mlle Granger, cela se passe-t-il mal avec certains élèves ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Me souffla Céleste à voix basse.

\- M. Potter ? Insista le professeur avec l'espoir que je poursuive.

\- Certains élèves ne sont pas toujours très agréables avec elle, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit exactement, mentis-je sous le regard scrutateur de Céleste. J'en ai juste entendu parler.

\- Mais enfin M. Potter, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'être un bon observateur est une qualité importante chez un Auror.

\- Je ne compte pas devenir Auror.

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama Flock surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est Auror que j'ai forcément envie de le devenir, répliquai-je d'une voix particulièrement sèche.

Notre professeur s'appuya contre l'un des bureaux de la salle et m'observa avec attention.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. D'ailleurs, vous êtes particulièrement doué en potion M. Potter, peut-être qu'exercer un métier dans ce domaine pourrait vous plaire ? Je comptais vous en parler durant notre cours… en septième année je crée un cours supplémentaire pour les élèves les plus doués. Ce serait bien que vous fassiez partie de cette classe. Nous étudions de possibles nouvelles potions.

\- Comme quoi ? M'enquis-je piqué par la curiosité.

\- Eh bien par exemple, un remède contre la morsure de loup-garou, ou encore contre le sort oubliette. C'était le projet de mes élèves de l'année dernière. Toutes les nouvelles idées sont d'ailleurs bonnes à entendre si vous en avez. Vous aussi Mlle Granger, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Céleste. Je sais que vous êtes excellente dans tous les cours, mais peut-être que vous avez un attrait plus particulier pour les potions ?

Céleste se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Elle avait beau être excellente dans tous les domaines confondus, elle n'avait jamais montré davantage d'intérêt pour un cours ou un autre.

Nous passâmes une bonne demi-heure à parler de ce cours avancé de potion, puis le professeur Flock nous demanda de nous rendre en étude. J'imagine qu'il allait de son côté aller voir la directrice pour parler de l'inscription sur le mur.

Céleste et moi marchions l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence complet. Ne pas parler ne semblait pas la gêner, mais moi, c'était quelque chose qui mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui a pu mettre cette inscription sur le mur ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me dire son nom, précisai-je. Je veux juste savoir si tu sais qui c'est.  
\- Alors oui.

Si elle s'imaginait que j'allais la harceler de questions sur l'identité de l'élève, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'étais pas comme Albus ou Rosalia.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire si tu sais qui de qui il s'agit ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Peut-être que le statut de victime te plait, poursuivis-je.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et l'envie de la secouer fut tellement forte que je serrais mes poings à m'en faire mal. Elle m'insupportait. Elle avait bien plus les moyens de se défendre que n'importe quel élève ici, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ?! Pourquoi avait-elle radicalement changé de comportement cette année ? Etait-ce pour attirer l'attention ? Parce que mon attention, il était hors de question qu'elle l'ait.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux de ma première grosse dissertation de l'année, je constatai que la salle commune des gryffondor était pratiquement vide. Quelques élèves de cinquième année terminaient une partie de jeux de carte près de la cheminé, une élève de quatrième année s'était endormie sur un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains et Albus avait le nez collé à la fenêtre, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable se déroulait à l'extérieur. Le raclement de ma chaise le fit sursauter et il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu n'es pas couché ? Lui lançai-je dans le but d'entamer la conversation.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Attends, dis-je en rassemblant rapidement mes affaires pour les fourrer dans mon sac à dos.

Albus était rarement seul. Habituellement il était toujours entouré de Rosalia et Céleste, c'était donc une occasion à ne pas louper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais à travers la fenêtre ? Lui demandai-je en le rejoignant.

\- Rien de spécial, je réfléchissais.

\- A Céleste ?

Albus arqua un sourcil étonné. Ce n'était pas tant que le sort de Céleste m'inquiétait, c'était plutôt de la curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Son comportement, insistai-je. Elle est étrange depuis la rentrée.

\- Oh oui, peut-être.

\- Tu es son meilleur ami. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, mais ne me réponds pas « peut-être ».

\- L'idée de quitter Poudlard la rend triste.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi d'hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Quitter Poudlard était l'une des choses les plus motivantes de l'année !

\- Elle est peut-être également stressée par ses examens de fin d'année, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est la meilleure élève de l'école, commentai-je d'un air blasé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre d'autre. Elle ne me dit rien ! Je ne sais rien ! Elle n'est même pas rentrée se coucher !

Albus semblait très nerveux. Etait-il possible que même lui ne sache pas réellement ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie ? Dans tous les cas, il se passait réellement quelque chose et j'étais certain que c'était pour aucune des raisons auxquelles pensait mon frère.

Lorsque la salle commune fut entièrement vide, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre récupérer l'héritage que m'avait confié mon père en début d'année, puis je redescendis m'installer sur l'un des canapés. J'ouvris la carte des maraudeurs, levai le sortilège qui protégeait son contenu et constatai qu'en effet, Céleste n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était pourtant une heure-trente du matin et nous étions en pleine semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans le château en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pendant un instant, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et je jetai aussitôt un œil au dortoir des garçons. Steeve était bien en train de dormir. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de trahison dans l'air. Je parcourus l'immense carte pendant près d'une demi-heure et alors que j'allais abandonner de fatigue, le nom de Céleste Granger apparu enfin sur la carte. Elle était dans l'une des tours condamnées du château.

Et elle n'était pas seule.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive tout en sentant mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Elle était en présence, d'après la carte, de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Quand mon père m'avait donné cette carte quelques jours avant la rentrée, il m'avait bien précisé qu'elle ne se trompait jamais. Il m'avait même parlé de la fois où il y a avait vu Peter Pettigrow. Pourtant, les parents de Céleste étaient morts depuis dix-huit et même si cela n'avait pas été réellement le cas, je les imaginai mal se cacher durant toutes ces années dans le château. Et dans quel but ?! La solution qui restait était que…certains élèves aient eu raison depuis le début. Là, en effet ils n'auraient pas eu d'autres choix que de rester coincés ici. Mais tout de même… Comment était-ce possible que personne ne les ai jamais vus ? Croisés ? En fait non, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les avais vus. Céleste. Avait-elle pris connaissance de leur présence à notre entrée en septième année ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était étrange ? Je refermai brusquement la carte et me levai du canapé. Me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse était une perte de temps. J'avais le deuxième cadeau de mon père, la cape d'invisibilité. Et j'allais l'utiliser dès ce soir.

Même si j'étais invisible, j'avais l'impression que n'importe qui aurait pu entendre mon cœur battre violement dans ma poitrine. Cela devint encore pire lorsque je montai les dernières marches menant à la tour où j'avais vu Céleste pour la dernière fois. J'avais tellement peur qu'on m'entende que je n'osais même pas ressortir la carte pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Je m'immobilisai soudain. Je n'avais pas besoin de ressortir la carte, j'entendais la voix de Céleste. Je décidai de ne pas m'approcher davantage et me contentai d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu dois absolument en parler à la directrice, insista une voix féminine.

Ce n'était pas celle de Céleste. Il s'agissait donc forcément de celle d'Hermione Granger. Par Merlin, Hermione Granger, la mère de Céleste. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant.

\- On pourrait régler ça à ma façon.

C'était une voix d'homme cette fois. Appartenant sans nul doute au dangereux mage noir, Drago Malefoy. Sa voix suffit à me donner l'impression que mon sang gelait à l'intérieur de mes veines. Drago Malefoy était à seulement quelques marches de moi. L'homme qui avait créé le Triangle du sang et orchestré tous ces meurtres était à Poudlard.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler à McGonnagal! S'exclama Céleste. Et vous n'aviez pas à intervenir, j'en ai marre !

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas intervenus, répliqua la mère de Céleste. J'ai justement empêché que ton père se rue sur l'élève en question. Chose qui n'aurait d'ailleurs servi à rien.

\- Mais on vous a entendu ! S'écria Céleste. Tout le monde a entendu des cris étouffés provenant des murs qui tremblaient !

Par Merlin, ça n'avait jamais été Céleste à l'origine de toutes ces choses. Depuis le début c'était ses parents. Je posai finalement le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers et j'aperçu enfin Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

La mère de Céleste était belle, malgré son apparence négligée. Les pans de sa robe étaient déchirés, ses cheveux décoiffés et il semblait même y avoir de la poussière sur tous ses vêtements. Elle était morte en plein bataille et cela se voyait. Le père de Céleste était quant à lui tout bonnement effrayant car en plus de ses vêtements déchirés, il semblait également à moitié recouvert de sang. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais explicitement raconté de quelle manière ils étaient morts, mais Drago Malefoy avait du perdre la vie dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je voulus bouger, me déplacer, mais j'étais comme paralysée face à ce spectacle.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec ton père au sujet de sa maitrise de la colère et je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, fit Hermione Granger.

\- Bah voyons, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose ! C'est comme ça depuis ma première année ici !

Céleste était donc au courant de la présence de ses parents depuis le début. Elle fit soudain volte face et j'eus tout juste le temps de m'écarter de son chemin. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé et je me retrouvai seul, face aux deux fantômes.

La mère de Céleste laissa échapper un profond soupire de désespoir, tandis que son père semblait étrangement anéanti. Il était Drago Malefoy, un mage noir dangereux et pourtant, à cet instant, il semblait profondément humain.

\- Nous devrions nous même aller voir McGonnagal, suggéra la mère de Céleste.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cet élève agit contre elle et on n'a aucune idée de jusqu'où ça pourrait aller ! Imagine qu'un jour il s'en prenne physiquement à elle, qu'il la fasse vraiment souffrir ? Elle refuse d'en parler à ses professeurs ou à ses amis, ou encore de se défendre, nous sommes dans une impasse là…

\- Nous pourrions offrir à ce Doug Owen la peur sa vie. Et là, je t'assure qu'il arrêterait.

Hermione Granger roula des yeux.

\- A quoi tu penses exactement ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Grâce aux merveilleux cours d'histoire de la magie, qui prennent soin de me décrire sous mon plus mauvais jour, je suis pour tous les élèves quelqu'un de dangereux.

\- Que tu sois sous ton meilleur jour ou pas, ne changera rien au fait que c'est exactement ce que tu étais Drago. Un sorcier dangereux.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il en balayant la phrase de sa femme d'un signe de la main. Imagine que j'apparaisse face à Doug Owen, imagine que je lui fasse la peur de sa vie, que je le menace. Ca règlerait certainement tout !

\- Ce serait surtout une belle manière de nous dénoncer et nous perdrions peut-être notre dernière année avec notre fille.

\- Tu préfères donc la laisser souffrir pour garantir notre présence à Poudlard ?

La mère de Céleste se prit le visage entre les mains et éclata en sanglot. Drago Malefoy la serra aussitôt dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

J'étais très mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise d'écouter une discussion que je n'avais pas à entendre. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de me raisonner et de revenir sur mes pas. J'étais face à « T » et sa femme.

\- Il faut qu'on essaye de convaincre Céleste d'en parler à ses amis, sanglota Hermione Granger.

\- D'accord et si ça ne marche pas, on leur fera parvenir un parchemin anonyme pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. D'accord ?

Hermione Granger releva les yeux vers son mari et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

\- Harry a également vécu l'enfer à Poudlard certaines fois, notamment lorsque personne ne le croyait concernant le retour de Voldemort, souligna-t-il. Et regarde où il en est aujourd'hui. Il va très bien !

Hermione Granger, acquiesça de nouveau en se détachant de son mari. Elle lui attrapa ensuite la main et ils filèrent à travers le mur, disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

Je savais que Steeve était en train de me parler. De quidditch plus exactement. Mais j'étais incapable de vraiment me concentrer dessus. Cela faisait d'ailleurs surement plusieurs minutes que je tenais la même tartine intacte dans la main. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, ne parvenant pas à effacer les images des parents de Céleste de ma tête. Et je n'y arrivais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Ils étaient à Poudlard depuis dix-huit ans. Mon regard bifurqua en direction de Doug Owen, installé à la table des Serdaigle. Etait-il aussi abominable que ça avec Céleste ? Que faisait-il exactement ? Pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte ? Comment s'y prenait-il ? Mais la question la plus importante en fin de compte, me concernait directement. A quel point détestai-je Céleste ? Au point de savoir ce qu'elle vivait et ne rien faire ? Pourtant, la simple idée de lui venir en aide me donnait envie de me gifler. Mon regard se détacha de l'élève de Serdaigle pour aller se poser sur la concernée. Elle tenait elle aussi une tartine à la main, perdue dans ses pensés. J'étais certain que sa tartine n'atteindrait jamais sa bouche. Tout comme la mienne que je relâchai mollement dans mon assiette.

\- Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à encore fixer Céleste comme ça ? S'agaça Steeve.

\- Tout comme hier je ne fixe pas Céleste, mais mon frère. Il est resté éveillé super tard dans la salle commune hier soir à regarder par la fenêtre. Il est bizarre depuis une semaine.

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

\- Ah bon ? Tu penses qu'il a un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est disputé avec Céleste.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils ne se sont pas parlés de tout le petit-déjeuner.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Céleste était sensée plaire à Steeve, il remarquait qu'elle et mon frère ne s'étaient pas parlés du repas, mais pas qu'elle semblait mal depuis la rentrée. Il ne voyait vraiment que ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire, voir si mon frère pourrait un jour risquer de lui faire de la concurrence. Quel bel amoureux il faisait !

Durant toute la semaine, je surveillai Doug Owen du coin de l'œil, mais rien ne me sembla étrange. Certes, il ne montrait aucun signe de gentillesse à l'égard de Céleste, mais il n'était pas méchant pour autant. Je ne pouvais cependant pas douter de son implication concernant l'inscription sur le mur. Si les parents de Céleste savaient que c'était lui, c'est que c'était lui. Après tout, ils étaient des fantômes qui pouvaient tout observer. Si je ne pouvais pas poser la moindre question à Céleste, la solution était peut-être ses parents. Peut-être qu'eux pouvaient m'apporter des réponses. Sans s'en rendre compte évidemment.

Le soir même, je passai de nouveau ma cape d'invisibilité et ouvris la carte du maraudeur pour localiser les deux fantômes. Ils étaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Par chance, George m'avait un jour confié la manière d'y accéder. Ainsi, à peine dix minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans la grande cuisine. Elle était immense et totalement vide. A l'exception de deux fantômes. Si la première fois que j'avais été en leur présence j'avais eu peur qu'ils m'entendent, cette fois j'avais pris mes précautions. Je m'étais lancé un sort d'insonorisation.

\- Je te jure que je ne comprends pas… marmonna Hermione Granger en laissant tomber un parchemin sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

Son mari ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Et d'ailleurs, il faut tout de suite aller remettre cette lettre à sa place. Si Céleste constate sa disparition, elle saura tout de suite que c'est nous.

Drago Malefoy ne répondit toujours pas. Quel pouvait bien être le contenu de cette lettre ? Il fallait que je la lise. Pourtant, le document était bien trop près des deux fantômes. J'avais beau avoir la cape d'invisibilité, le risque me semblait trop grand. Je savais que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire de mal aux vivants, mais j'étais quand même dans la même pièce que « T », le dernier mage noir. Je vis le concerné s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours en silence.

J'avançai alors d'un pas, tout en guettant une potentielle réaction des fantômes. Il n'y en eu aucune. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient ni me voir, ni m'entendre. J'avançai alors à pas mesuré jusqu'à me retrouver juste à côté d'Hermione Granger. Etre aussi proche d'elle était particulièrement déstabilisant. Mes parents m'avaient souvent parlé d'elle, alors comment une sorcière comme elle, avait-elle pu se laisser berner par un mage noir ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle encore se tenir à ses côtés alors qu'elle était morte à cause de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises ? J'avançai ma main jusqu'à la lettre et au moment où je posai un doigt dessus, je sursautai. Drago Malefoy s'était subitement retourné vers nous. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'avais fait bouger la lettre. D'à peine un centimètre, mais elle avait bougé ! Je retins ma respiration, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va sortir avec lui ? Demanda soudain l'ancien mage noir.

Par chance, ils n'avaient rien vu du discret mouvement de la lettre.

\- Avec qui ? Demanda Hermione Granger.

Oui, avec qui ? De qui parlait-il ?

Comme seule réponse, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête en direction du parchemin. Je posai alors enfin les yeux dessus pour lire le contenu de cette fameuse lettre. Elle provenait de Doug Owen. Si voir une lettre à l'attention de Céleste portant la signature du Serdaigle était déjà déstabilisant, ce qu'il lui disait était encore pire. Il lui demandait noir sur blanc si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Le plus déconcertant était sa manière de formuler sa demande. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de sentiment. C'était comme si le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, écrivait une lettre au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour lui demander d'échanger leurs heures d'entrainement.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien Drago. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Céleste accepte de sortir avec cet abruti qui lui fait des sales coups depuis sa première année ?

\- Non, elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui, admit-il finalement en secouant la tête. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour ça.

Hermione Granger attrapa soudain la lettre dans sa main, me faisait de nouveau sursauter.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? Insista-t-elle en levant la lettre face à son mari. Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça louche ! Il a toujours haï notre fille !

\- Oh détrompe-toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione Granger leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurais rêvé sortir avec toi à Poudlard, même si je te haïssais, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de nous.

Je reculai de quelques pas, juste au cas où.

\- Tu avais tout ce que je désirais Hermione. Du coup, je te haïssais autant que j'avais envie de te faire mienne. Tu étais l'élève la plus douée de notre génération alors que tu étais issue de parents moldus. A cette époque, cela remettait en question tout ce qu'on m'avait dit sur les sorciers comme toi. Tu étais amie avec Harry Potter, qui avait refusé ma poignée de main. Tu te battais comme une lionne pour la justice. Tout le monde t'appréciait, alors que moi, je n'avais des amis que parce que mon père était quelqu'un d'important. Tu étais mon total opposé et pourtant, te faire mienne était mon plus grand rêve. T'avoir sous ma coupe… Non, avoir ton amour aurait été mon idéal. Cela aurait été ma plus grande victoire. Cela aurait rétablit l'équilibre.

Hermione Granger le fixait d'un air complètement abasourdis.

\- Je pense que Doug Owen ressent exactement la même chose que moi à l'époque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Céleste pourrait avoir de plus que lui ? Des parents ? Des gens qui l'accueillent à bras ouvert dès leur première rencontre ? Ironisa Hermione Granger.

\- Elle est si puissante qu'elle n'a pas besoin de baguette magique, elle est célèbre, elle est merveilleusement belle, son parrain est Harry Potter et elle est la fille d'un couple emblématique.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Quelle chance elle a d'être la fille d'un couple comme le notre ! Cela lui ouvre tellement de portes !

\- Tout le monde ne voit pas ça d'un œil complètement négatif. Doug Owen n'est personne à coté d'elle et ça, il ne le supporte certainement pas.

Ce que disait Drago Malefoy était complètement plausible. Mais du coup, étais-je si différent d'Owen ? Nous ne détestions pas Céleste pour les mêmes raisons, mais nous la détestions tout de même pour l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Je la détestais parce qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir un père si mauvais qu'elle ne pouvait que faire mieux. Owen la détestait parce qu'il était totalement transparent à côté d'une sorcière comme elle. Etrangement, je ressentis de la compassion à l'égard de cet élève. Compassion qui s'envola presque aussitôt cependant. Contrairement à lui, je n'avais jamais tenté de m'en prendre réellement à Céleste. Certes, je lui avais souvent fait de mauvaises blagues, je l'avais dénoncée lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises, mais ce n'était pas comme ce que lui infligeait Owen. Ecrire cette phrase sur le mur était la pire des méchancetés.

Je vis Hermione Granger consulter l'heure de la pendule de la pièce et resserrer la lettre dans sa main translucide.

\- Il faut remettre la lettre à sa place, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je peux y aller si tu veux, proposa Drago Malefoy.

\- Certainement pas. Tu serais capable de l'afficher dans la salle commune des Serdaigle au lieu de la remettre à sa place.

\- J'avais pensé à la mettre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais ton idée est encore mieux ! S'exclama-t-il émerveillé.

Hermione Granger voulu lui adresser un regard sévère, mais un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge malgré elle. Elle avait le même rire que Céleste.

\- A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle avant de filer à travers l'un des murs.

J'avais pensé que la lettre ne parviendrait pas à travers le mur, mais en fait si. C'était un élément très intéressant. Bien que seul à présent, Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas prêt à quitter la cuisine. Il fit un lent tour de l'une des table en flottant puis s'arrêta près du plan de travail où avait été posé la lettre, donc non loin de moi.

\- Maintenant qu'on est entre hommes, pourrais-tu retirer ta cape Potter ?

La voix à la fois calme et dangereuse du mage noir me glaça le sang. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Contrairement à Hermione, j'ai passé presque toute ma vie à me méfier de cette satanée cape. Donc même si elle avait vu la lettre bouger tout à l'heure jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un avait pu le faire. Après tout, tu ne t'en es jamais servi contre elle. Mais moi, je me suis toujours méfié du moindre mouvement suspect.

J'étais tétanisé, tout bonnement tétanisé. Il me prenait pour mon père.

\- Tu préfères rester caché sous ta foutu cape ? Eh bien…je… A moins que…

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, fixant le vide et d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Ah moins que je n'ai à faire à James Potter ? C'est vrai que ton père aurait lui, eu le courage d'enlever sa cape, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans l'ombre de son père et de toujours être comparé à lui, crois moi.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas d'un pouce.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu détestais Céleste à voir la manière dont tu comportais avec elle, comparé à ton frère et ta sœur. En fait, je pense que tu as envie de la détester, mais si tu es là, ce que tu n'y arrives pas totalement.

Le mage noir fit mine de s'asseoir sur une chaise imaginaire et observa le plafond d'un air pensif.

\- Hermione pense que Céleste est anéantie par les actions de cet Owen, qu'elle est malheureuse. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ma fille a quelque peu changé de comportement cette année. Hermione la trouve renfermée et froide, voir triste. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, même si aller dans son sens est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Moi je pense que Céleste a une idée dernière la tête. Elle n'est pas juste renfermée et froide, elle est concentrée sur quelque chose. Tu as bien suivi des cours d'histoire de la magie de ce premier mois où on parle du retour de Voldemort ? On mentionne le fait que c'est moi qui suis parvenu à faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Et bien sache que j'avais à peu près le même comportement que Céleste. J'étais si concentrée sur ma mission que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'étais devenu froid et distant, même avec mes meilleurs amis. La question maintenant est de savoir si tu as envie de découvrir ce que manigance ma fille.

Drago Malefoy se releva de sa chaise imaginaire au moment même où je retirais la cape de mes épaules. Il plongea presque aussitôt ses yeux aciers dans les miens. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais enlevé ma cape, mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aider Céleste, pas spécialement envie de m'impliquer dans toute cette histoire, alors pourquoi l'avais-je enlevée ? Drago Malefoy continua de me fixer pendant quelques secondes dans un silence complet. Il semblait me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ma baguette magique et j'eus le reflexe de la serrer davantage dans ma main, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait aucunement s'en servir.

\- On va faire une bonne équipe James Potter, lâcha-il finalement, un sourire particulièrement déstabilisant accroché aux lèvres.


End file.
